


Звон тетивы

by arafrael



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 151,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arafrael/pseuds/arafrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он - главный в этом повествовании. Его глазами ты будешь смотреть на друзей, врагов и их поступки. Его воспоминания дадут понять тебе, кто он такой на самом деле. Его зовут Клинт Фрэнсис Бартон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава первая. Ожидание

**Author's Note:**

> Фик писался примерно год, с лета 2012 до весны 2013, посему любые несоответствия с текущим каноном за косяки не засчитываются.

Сбор Мстителей проходил в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т., хотя Старк настаивал на том, чтобы первое за столь длительный перерыв совещание состоялось в заново отстроенной Башне. Причиной для подобной настойчивости было обыкновенное тщеславие – Тони хотел похвастаться своей инженерной смекалкой. Вообще-то, новое устройство Башни было секретом (сюрпризом, как выразился Старк), но именно это и вынудило Фьюри назначить сбор на своей территории – сюрпризов директор не любил. К тому же, в собственных конструкторах он был уверен куда больше.

В отместку Старк решил, если не проигнорировать собрание, то хотя бы максимально на него опоздать. Именно поэтому собравшиеся за столом Мстители уже второй час отчаянно зевали, дожидаясь пока совесть мистера Старка возобладает над эго мистера Старка.

Первые двадцать минут за круглым столом царило вполне понятное возбуждение – они давно не виделись, и, естественно, обсуждали события последних шести месяцев. 

Наташа обрадовано встретила Брюса и начала расспрашивать его об Индии и Пакистане, где он жил все это время, а в ответ рассказывала о своих приключениях на поприще секретного агента. Стив, так и оставшийся скромным улыбчивым парнем, слушал их, и время от времени вставлял свое слово. Бартон же, пришедший позже всех, общительностью не отличался в принципе. Поэтому, обменявшись с мужчинами рукопожатием и кивнув Наташе (виделись утром), он ушел в дальний конец зала, где пристроился в кресле. Никто особо не протестовал – общих тем для разговора, кроме приснопамятного разгрома Манхеттена, у Бартона ни с Роджерсом, ни с Бэннером не было.

Через полчаса, когда градус веселья пошел на спад, Наташа задала вполне закономерный вопрос:  
\- А где, собственно, Старк?  
\- C него бы сталось взять и забыть о встрече, - тихо буркнул Стив.  
Фьюри хмуро объяснил ситуацию через интерком и попросил просто немного подождать. Разумеется, настроения это никому не подняло  
\- А про Тора ничего не известно? – спросил Роджерс. – Он сейчас на Земле или где?  
В ответ Фьюри выдал замечательную по своей невнятности формулировку:  
\- Нам не поступало никаких данных о его местонахождении с момента отбытия в Асгард. – он на секунду замолчал. – Но могу с уверенностью сказать, что если он не сможет вернуться в команду, то у меня есть несколько кандидатур на его место.

\- Кандидатур? – подал голос Брюс. – Вы что, хотите взять кого-то нового? И говорите нам об этом только сейчас?  
\- Мистер Бэннер, эти полгода я не сидел на месте. У меня должна быть замена на случай, если Тор не прибудет, – он выдержал паузу. – Или на случай, если откажетесь вы, – закончил он.  
Брюс промолчал, но от пристального взгляда в глаза экранной копии директора не удержался.  
\- А мы можем, хотя бы узнать, с кем нам в перспективе придется работать? – задала вопрос Наташа.  
\- Разумеется. Я передам вам их досье и даже познакомлю лично, но чуть позже. Пока же, думаю, стоит дождаться Старка. – с этими словами Фьюри отключился.

И теперь, когда обсуждать стало нечего, за круглым столом воцарилось молчание, время от времени прерываемое зевками и шелестом бумаг. Брюс предусмотрительно захватил с собой кейс с документами и теперь сидел, погруженный в какие-то расчеты. Стив от скуки выпросил у него карандаш и пару листков и делал какие-то наброски. Наташа, кажется, вообще задремала, закинув ноги на стол и сложив руки на груди.

А Хоукай, за последние полчаса не совершивший ни единого движения, размышлял о последних словах начальства. Тех, что относились к личному знакомству с «соискателями», Бартон решил пока называть их так. Как человек, долгое время вращающийся в кругах людей, подобных ему самому, он предполагал, что наиболее вероятных претендентов вычислить будет несложно. Если просуммировать информацию, которую ему выдавало руководство и профильтровать данные, которые он волей-неволей получал по работе, вырисовывалась довольно внятная картинка. Беда в том, что картинка выходила очень уж большой – так много людей (иногда и не людей) попадало в сферу интересов Щ.И.Т. с точки зрения полезности. И что Бартону в этой ситуации не нравилось, это присутствие в ней некоторых личностей, работа с которыми ему удовольствия явно не принесет.

Нет, он далеко не был капризной девицей, которая выбирает кавалеров. Он был профессионалом, хоть и не без своих тараканов в голове. Если Фьюри прикажет, он будет работать с кем угодно. Потому что работа – в первую очередь. 

Но существовало на свете три человека, с которыми под одно знамя Хоукай не встал бы ни при каких обстоятельствах. Для посторонних все объяснялось одной простой фразой: «Никогда». В это короткое слово поместились все моральные принципы Бартона, его громадный опыт работы и не менее громадный груз воспоминаний, связанных с проклятой троицей. В отделе по психологическому контролю это должны были учитывать. Беда была в том, что, по его расчетам, в отделе не знали всех фактов. Иначе говоря, Фьюри не был до конца осведомлен о том, с кем конкретно Бартон на ножах. И если про двоих можно было говорить более-менее уверенно, что они известны организации, то про связь последнего из этих троих с Бартоном знать не могли, так хорошо он это скрывал. 

До последнего времени он надеялся, что эта информация не всплывет ни в каких досье. Задача облегчалась тем, что в последний раз они контактировали еще до того, как Фьюри взял Хоукая на работу. Но теперь он чуть ли не молился, чтобы у Щ.И.Т. имелись хоть какие-то данные, не оставляющие возможности им двоим оказаться в одной команде. 

Размышления Бартона были прерваны шумным появлением Старка. Тот не изменил себе и превратил свой приход в суматошное шествие в сопровождении агента Хилл и агента Джонса. 

\- Господа, добро пожаловать на грешную землю Америки вновь, – патетично произнес он. – Предлагаю это отпраздновать!  
\- Кое-кто с нее и не уезжал, Старк. – недовольно заметил Стив.  
\- Роджерс, ты все такой же зануда! Не меняешься!  
\- А я тут уже неделю, так что ты несколько запоздал, – задумчиво произнес Брюс. – Впрочем, ты запоздал во многих смыслах. Тем не менее, я рад тебя видеть, – он улыбнулся и протянул Старку руку.  
Тот понял намек, но сбавлять обороты не стал.  
\- Мисс Романофф, вы все такая же прекрасная и смертоносная, – с этими словами он поцеловал не успевшей встать Наташе руку. – Я почти скучал по вашим кулакам и острому язычку.  
Наташа удивленно приподняла одну бровь.  
\- Вы, Старк, тоже мало преобразились. Разве что морщин прибавилось от частых «празднований».  
Тони с ухмылкой проглотил ее шпильку.

Бартон уже и не надеялся, что его минует участь обмена любезностями с этим бесноватым клоуном. Как оказалось, правильно.  
\- Леголас, ты решил отсидеться в гнезде и оттуда поразить меня своим снайперским взглядом? – Старк ухитрился вложить в одну фразу все малоприятные шуточки, которые Хоукай так старательно игнорировал.  
\- Нет, всего лишь занимаю очередь на отстрел редкого вида засранцев. Может, Стив захочет быть первым.   
\- Неужели Ястребиный глаз* научился тонкому искусству сарказма? – с насмешкой поинтересовался Старк. – Я от тебя больше десяти слов подряд и не слышал ни разу.  
\- Соколиный глаз**, - произнес Бартон, проговаривая каждую букву. – Меня зовут Соколиный глаз, не путай, – он сильнее необходимого сжал протянутую ему руку, с предупреждением глядя в наглые карие глаза. – Кстати о праздновании, толстосум. Снова потащишь нас в какую-нибудь забегаловку?  
В наступившей на миг тишине явственно прозвучало хихиканье на заднем плане.


	2. Глава вторая. Возвращение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:  
> Against Me! – Stop!  
> Trivium – Built to Fall  
> She Wants Revenge – Out Of Control

Разумеется, Старк не остался в долгу и ответил. Разумеется, Бартон терпеть не стал, и в итоге, переброска колкими замечаниями затянулась минут на десять. Для остальных их перебранка стала неплохим развлечением после сонного ожидания по вине опоздавшего.

Наташа откровенно наслаждалась зрелищем, не забывая время от времени отпускать беззлобные комментарии в адрес обоих. Правда, говорила она тихонько, так что ее слышал лишь Стив. Тот был несколько удивлен тем, насколько язвительным может быть немногословный Бартон. Но ему это представление тоже доставило удовольствие – наконец-то хоть кто-то поставит на место этого зазнайку. Брюс не стал встревать и просто продолжил возню с документами, дожидаясь Фьюри. Агент Хилл пару минут полюбовалась, негромко бросила Джонсу: «Ясельная группа выясняет отношения» и вызвала по рации начальника.

К моменту, когда директор Щ.И.Т. добрался до подопечных, обстановка успела немного накалиться.  
\- Знаешь, Старк, тебе бы костюм доработать, а то заносит на виражах. Это отсутствия знаний в аэродинамике или ты просто снова был в стельку?  
\- Для человека, не имеющего даже среднего образования, ты чертовски подкован, Бартон, – попытался надавить на больное Тони.  
\- Я смотрю, для кого-то умственная работы вышла боком. Старк, тебе посоветовать клинику для алкоголиков или сам в состоянии найти?  
\- Обойдусь, судя по тебе, там работают одни халтурщики.

Приход Фьюри они оба, разумеется, не заметили. Как и его грозное покашливание, намекающее, что пора бы заканчивать балаган. Агент Хилл невозмутимо взирала на происходящее, дожидаясь, пока грянет гром. И гром грянул.

\- Хватит!   
Голос у разъяренного* Ника оказался поистине богатырским. Скандалисты резко повернулись. На лице Старка отразилось недовольство – он не успел высказать все хорошее, что думал о собеседнике.  
\- Агент Бартон, отставить препирательства.   
\- Так точно, – мгновенно среагировал Хоукай. Появление директора подействовало на него отрезвляюще. Как ведро ледяной воды спросонья.

\- Мистер Старк, может, вы прекратите изображать из себя альфа-самца и попытаетесь как-то объяснить коллегам, почему опоздали на полтора часа?  
\- Знаете, это такая интересная история! Хотите, я могу прямо сейчас поведать о саботирующих мою работу военных? – Старк ехидно прищурился и, не дав никому опомниться, продолжил. - Слышали про такого чинушу от Департамента обороны – сенатора Стерна? Засранец, каких мир не видал..  
\- Мне почему-то кажется, что он о тебе того же мнения, – негромко вставил Стив.  
\- Плевать я на него хотел, Роджерс! – Старк по-прежнему не смотрел ни на кого, кроме Фьюри. – Я имел в виду твердолобость некоторых облаченных властью вояк, что не верят в гениев!  
\- Если дело в вашем уязвленном самолюбии, то в следующий раз стоит предупреждать заранее, - директор уже погасил внезапную вспышку гнева, - Мои люди приедут и проверят, насколько ваша Башня соответствует нашим требованиям.   
\- Она их превосходит на порядок, будьте уверены.  
\- Права не имею. Вы же не возьмете на себя ответственность, если случится какой-нибудь инцидент?

При слове «инцидент» непроизвольно вскинул голову Бэннер.   
\- Это на меня намек? Если так, то я согласен с Тони по поводу гениев, к которым придираются военные.  
Фьюри на миг замолчал, а затем продолжил более спокойным тоном:  
\- Я считаю, сейчас нам необходимо обсудить дела, ради которых мы здесь собрались. Склоки нас ни к чему не приведут. Если все забыли, напомню, чем это в прошлый раз закончилось.  
Старк ухмыльнулся и отметил:  
\- В прошлый раз наш спор прервал взрыв, устроенный неким метким стрелком. Он в тот день знатно разгромил Хелликарьер**, любой террорист позавидует.

Бартон, все это время молчавший, на подколку не среагировал. В присутствии Фьюри он вообще старался не проявлять лишних эмоций. Это отнюдь не значило, что он не хотел сейчас придушить остряка. Хотел. Но не мог. В первую очередь он не имел возможности высказать накипевшее из-за приказа. Во вторую – из-за тренированной годами выдержки и самоконтроля. С юности вбитое в голову правило – эмоции могут помешать делу. А полчаса назад он сорвался и нарушил основной пункт своего собственного кодекса поведения. Самообладание. Хладнокровие. Невозмутимость.

От злости дрожат руки. А дрожащими руками нельзя попасть даже в легкую мишень. От ярости темнеет в глазах. Ну, тут вообще все очевидно.  
В конце концов, он и так сегодня здорово попрактиковался в пикировке. А ведь было бы из-за чего начинать. Чертов Старк задел едва начавшую подживать рану – его предательство, хоть и вынужденное. 

Бартон однажды выбрал сторону, на которой стал сражаться. Обстоятельства, этому сопутствующие, никак нельзя было назвать благоприятными - ему просто ничего больше не оставалось. Зато он обрел если не смысл жизни, то, как минимум место, где делал единственное, что умел делать хорошо. Он был первоклассным стрелком и превосходным бойцом. Организация тогда остро нуждалась в профессионалах. Не в цирк же ему было возвращаться с этими умениями.

Время, пока ему приходилось, пусть и не по своей воле, противодействовать Фьюри и его команде, никак нельзя назвать хорошим довеском к послужному списку. А день, когда он своими руками разнес авианосец, прикончил несколько сослуживцев и едва не убил любимого человека, вообще можно относить к самым кошмарным в его жизни. Пускай потом Наташа оправдывала его в собственных глазах, это не слишком помогло. Психологи бились с ним несколько недель, пока не добились заметных улучшений. 

Но если Старк ожидал, что можно будет продолжить идиотскую перепалку, то напрасно. Бартон молча прошагал к покинутому креслу и сел, вцепившись в подлокотник. Тони удостоился холодного, ничего не выражающего взгляда. С ним разобраться можно будет позже. Сейчас Хоукая больше беспокоила проблема потенциальных членов команды.

Наташа, севшая рядом, мягко коснулась пальцами его сжатого кулака. Она решила, что Клинт разозлился на последнюю фразу Старка. На самом деле, Бартона сейчас волновали лишь имена, которые назовет директор Фьюри.

\- Господа, я рад снова видеть вас в сборе, – поприветствовал он Мстителей. – Не скрою, с момента вашего отбытия произошло много неприятных событий, в том числе попытка провести решение Совета Безопасности не привлекать вас в дальнейших операциях.  
\- Судя по тому, что мы здесь, попытка провалилась. – резюмировала Наташа.  
\- Не совсем так. Я заставил их дать вам испытательный срок.   
\- А зачем? – подал голос Брюс. – Если мы так им не нравимся, что они готовы забрасывать нас ядерными бомбами, то к чему все это? Серьезно, Фьюри, я не хочу иметь новых проблем, я ими без того обеспечен до конца жизни.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы эта планета имела возможность защититься в случае нападения. Это не паранойя, вы все видели, чем грозило нам вторжение. Я хочу, чтобы все вероятные агрессоры имели в виду силу, которую представляют Мстители.

Стив спросил:  
\- А Совет с вами согласен? Я не против работать с Организацией, но только не когда нам вставляют палки в колеса.  
\- Я убедил их в правомерности ваших действий во время прошлогоднего кризиса. Но и вы должны убедить их, что способны работать эффективно. Что вы действительно нужны.  
\- Интересно, когда я не дал Нью-Йорку превратиться во вторую Хиросиму, это их никак не впечатлило?  
\- Мистер Старк, именно СовБез отдал приказ о бомбардировке.   
Тони пробормотал в сторону Бэннера:  
\- Похоже, над нами стоят обезьяны с гранатой. Какая ирония…  
Бэннер кивнул, но промолчал. Ему хотелось послушать, что еще скажет Фьюри.

\- Поскольку у меня какое-то время будут связаны руки, я хочу попросить вас проявить максимальную выдержку и компетентность. К вам, мистер Старк, это особенно относится.  
\- Вы что, хотите контролировать мою жизнь? Не слишком большие претензии, Фьюри? – Старк посерьезнел. – Думаете, если я стал сотрудничать, можно взять меня на короткий поводок? Не дождетесь.  
\- Тони, мне кажется, имелась в виду твоя манера работы, - мягко вставил Брюс. – Ну, разносить все вокруг на куски, взрывать.  
\- Ага, - мрачно согласился Старк. – Прямо как Халк. Или Тор.  
Бэннер только кротко улыбнулся на это.

Роджерс не дал увести разговор в сторону.  
\- Кстати, о неземном. Директор, вы обещали рассказать, кого берете на замену нашему молотобойцу.   
Бартон незаметно для всех подобрался.   
\- Замену? У нас, что футбольная команда? – Тони откровенно недоумевал.  
\- Опаздывать не надо, Старк. Меньше пропустишь, – заметила Наташа.  
Фьюри, тем временем, ответил:  
\- Да, обещал. Но к данному моменту эта информация потеряла актуальность.  
\- Это еще почему? – не понял Стив  
\- Полчаса назад нам поступила информация из Нью-Мексико. Тор вернулся. И скоро будет здесь.

Бартон почувствовал, как натянутая внутри него струна утратила напряжение и расслабилась. Подлокотникам больше не грозило быть сломанными.

* * *

Спустя четыре часа после совещания Хоукай вовсю занимался на полигоне. Тренировкам он посвящал не менее двух часов ежедневно – это был залог успешной работы связки «рука-глаз». Конечно, помимо стрельбы он занимался рукопашным боем, бегом и прочей ерундой, входившей в программу. Но стрельба отнимала львиную долю его времени.

Наташа вошла, когда он уже заканчивал. Она знала, что Клинт не терпит, если его отвлекают от любимого занятия. Он покосился, давая понять, что заметил ее, и продолжил. Два десятка стрел, выпущенных по подвижным мишеням, попали в яблочко. Бартон потянулся к колчану, обнаружил, что стрелять больше нечем и решил, что на сегодня хватит. Теперь предстояло почистить оружие, принять душ и заняться чем-нибудь, что у нормальных людей называлось «личной жизнью».

\- Мне показалось, или ты сегодня был несколько не в духе? – Наташа смотрела на него с полуулыбкой.  
\- Не показалось. – Клинт стер ладонью пот с лица. – По-моему, все это заметили.  
\- Я имела в виду не ваше со Старком выяснение отношений. Когда мы уже сидели, ты напрягся. Сильно напрягся, словно тебя что-то беспокоило.  
\- Нат, меня действительно задели слова этого клоуна. Но не так сильно, как могли задеть полгода назад.  
\- Тогда почему после слов Фьюри о возвращении Тора ты словно забыл, ради чего мы там собрались? Ты расслабился и словно где-то витал. Словно чему-то обрадовался.

Бартон очень редко врал Черной Вдове. Когда общаешься с человеком, чья жизнь есть ложь, лучше говорить правду. Но и ее нужно уметь преподносить. Недосказанная истина порой куда полезнее

\- Потому что так и было. – Бартон пожал плечами. - Я действительно рад, что этот бугай возвращается, - он сумел не соврать ни в едином слове.


	3. Глава третья. Противостояние

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> Everlast – Angel  
> Сергей Бабкин – Парус

О них с Наташей знали в Организации многие. Поначалу ему было несладко. Годы суровой дисциплины не прошли даром – Клинту было сложно нарушать должностные инструкции, в которых о неуставных отношениях говорилось однозначно отрицательно. Наташе было плевать на выговоры и предупреждения – у нее был статус достаточно независимого работника. «Живем один раз» - сказала однажды она. Клинт, тогда еще плохо знавший характер Черной Вдовы, лишь удивленно посмотрел, но смолчал. 

Поначалу он шифровался, словно ненароком касаясь ее рук и украдкой похищая поцелуи, назначал встречи вне стен Щ.И.Т.. Она улыбалась, но не торопила. Понимала, что на Бартона давит авторитет Фьюри. Директор вообще был единственным, кто внушал Клинту безоговорочное уважение. И он не хотел, чтобы этот человек, давший ему дом и работу, был разочарован или разгневан невыполнением приказов. 

А потом его характер взял верх. 

Бартона никак нельзя было назвать послушным мальчиком – иначе он бы не сбежал из приюта и не прибился к бродячим артистам. Скорее наоборот – нрав у него был горячий, неудержимый. И даже спустя годы муштровки у Мечника он таким остался. Фьюри научился сдерживать его темперамент, однако у него хватило ума не подавлять основу личности Бартона. Коллеги отнюдь не считали его роботом – порой он откалывал такие шутки, что улыбался даже вечно серьезный Коулсон. И все-таки он больше не был двадцатилетним искателем приключений с ветром в голове. Он научился смирять себя, быть хладнокровнее.

Когда ему надоело скрывать свое отношение к Наташе от окружающих, он внезапно обнаружил, что для некоторых оно уже давно не является тайной. Это стало огромным облегчением. Свою связь они не афишировали, но теперь исчезла необходимость постоянно врать начальству. Фьюри молчаливо усмехался в бородку.

* * *  
\- А это обязательно? – хмуро спросил Бартон флегматичную Хилл.  
\- Директор дал ясные указания, агент. Вы должны передислоцироваться на новое место службы в течение двух суток.  
\- Директору не приходится возиться с упаковкой полутора тонн оружия и снаряжения.  
\- Нужно было подыскивать более легкие модели. В меньшем количестве, – равнодушно произнесла Мария.  
Порой за бесстрастность формулировок ее хотелось пристрелить на месте. Насколько был скуп на эмоции Коулсон, насколько хватало самообладания ему самому… Но агент Хилл умудрилась переплюнуть всех. Ее олимпийскому спокойствию мог позавидовать сам Фьюри. В этом отношении она придерживалась вполне определенного стиля поведения. Если ее непосредственный начальник не давал приказа как-то лично оценивать ситуацию – она относилась к ситуации с горячностью айсберга. Бартон как-то вычитал, что такое явление называют атараксией. Термин отдавал мерзким запахом психиатрии, но Марии почему-то подходил. 

Наташа в качестве сравнения как-то выдала ему мудреное русское словечко «Snegurochka». Означало оно что-то вроде «Снежная дева». Клинт на это пожал плечами, покатал незнакомое слово на языке и согласился, что ей идет. Про неудобоваримость родного наречия подруги он благоразумно смолчал.

Чертов Старк таки добился своего – Фьюри направил оценочную комиссию в его Башню, а получив ее выводы – разрешил располагать в ней базу Мстителей. Как он уговорил Совет Мировой Безопасности позволить самой взрывоопасной команде в истории Земли торчать посреди Манхэттена, а не быть спрятанными в недрах подземных городков Организации – для Бартона оставалось загадкой. Он считал себя рациональным человеком, но это решение поставило его в тупик. 

И вот, спустя две недели после незабываемого обмена любезностями со Старком, Хоукаю сообщили, что отныне его служба будет проходить в Башне этого самовлюбленного шута. Слабых попыток Бартона протестовать никто, видимо, не заметил. В конце концов, от него отмахнулись формулировкой «Начальству виднее».

Виднее-то виднее, но неудобств ему этот приказ доставил более чем достаточно. На теперешней базе (скоро можно будет говорить – бывшей) у него имелась личная оружейная комната. Такую привилегию он выбил себе после достопамятного задания в Венесуэле. Именно тогда в Щ.И.Т. пришла Черная Вдова. Достоинств у собственного арсенала было в избытке. Недостаток только один – его нельзя было таскать с собой. И потому Хоукай занимался сейчас укладыванием любимых игрушек по чехлам, коробкам, ящикам. 

\- Ты мог бы доверить это кому-то другому, - Брюс стоял в проходе, опираясь на дверной косяк. – Здесь работы на целый день.  
\- Не мог, - коротко рубанул Бартон.  
\- Почему? Тут куча народа, способного разложить твои погремушки не хуже. Тем более, сейчас в нашей комнате Круглого стола куда веселее. – Брюс рассуждал неспешно, даже лениво.  
Хоукай закончил возню с дротиками и покосился на Бэннера:  
\- Именно поэтому ты сейчас торчишь тут со мной, а не веселишься?  
Тот лишь беззлобно улыбнулся в ответ

Какое-то время они молчали. Брюсу нравилось наблюдать за действиями профессионала. А зрелище того, как мастер собирает и разбирает винтовку за пару минут, было достойно внимания. Ни одного лишнего жеста, все движения выверены и точны. Руки мелькали так, что не уследить. Бэннер даже залюбовался.

\- Ты не ответил.  
Вопрос Хоукая застал его врасплох.   
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Ты не ответил, почему находишься здесь, – сосредоточенно произнес Бартон – он был занят чисткой оптического прицела. – Почему не со всеми? У меня-то есть отговорка.   
\- Ах, это… - Брюс смущенно потер переносицу. – Там для меня чересчур мажорная обстановка.  
\- А я, значит, произвожу впечатление весельчака? Не думал даже.  
\- Между прочим, ты тоже ушел от ответа. Отчего бы не доверить погрузку кому-то другому?

Бартон обдумывал объяснение своим действиям. Можно было сказать, что он терпеть не может, когда трогают его вещи. Или все свалить на привычку самому следить за состоянием оружия. Или нежелание идти и общаться с кем бы то ни было. Или все сразу. В итоге у него созрел довольно пространный, но понятный ответ.

\- Знаешь, когда мой наставник учил меня обращаться с новым видом оружия, он рассказывал историю, которая была у него с ним связана. – Бартон отложил оптику и подошел к стене, на которой красовались всевозможные клинки. – Однажды он обучал меня сражаться катаной и вместе с тем передал правила обращения с чужим оружием. Проще говоря, рассказал японскую версию этих правил, - он снял со стойки меч в сая* и осторожно потянул цука** на себя. 

Брюс слушал его с нескрываемым вниманием. Как и всякому ученому, ему было интересно услышать нечто новое.

\- Суть в том, что японец никогда не дотронется до чужого меча. Потому что меч – это часть души и продолжение руки. Прикасаться к клинку можно только спросив позволения у хозяина. И если это разрешение получено, трогать меч можно лишь помыв руки. Доставать его из ножен полностью нельзя, только с отдельного разрешения.

Бартон повернулся к Бэннеру спиной и потому не заметил на его лице улыбку. Не насмешливую, нет. Одобрительную и ласковую. Впрочем, Бартон не заметил и других, буквально бросающихся в глаза деталей.

\- Если он разрешил, то касаться клинка можно только через тонкую чистую ткань. А закончив осмотр, можно высказать свое мнение или просто промолчать, – Хоукай вернул катану на место и, не оборачиваясь, меланхолично продолжил. – Мне нравится подобное отношение к чужому мечу, да и вообще, к любому оружию. Только каждый раз объяснять местным солдафонам все тонкости никакого терпения не хватит. Поэтому я не позволяю никому трогать свои, как ты выразился, погремушки.

\- Тогда мне повезло, - раздался новый голос, низкий, рокочущий. – Мой Мьёльнир никто не возьмет без спроса.

Бартон круто обернулся и увидел стоящего в дверях Тора. На лице у него красовалось тоже выражение, что и у Бэннера. Хоукай вдруг смутился от столь пристального внимания к своей персоне.

\- Теперь понятно, почему там весело. Если к нам залетел такой гость… -  
пробормотал он.  
\- Здравствуй, Клинт Бартон, - Тор шагнул внутрь оружейной и протянул руку для приветствия. – Я рад снова видеть тебя, стрелок.  
\- Я тоже, - Хоукай, наконец, опомнился, и подал руку в ответ. – Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Тор. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, – рукопожатие получилось крепким, у Бартона даже ладонь заныла. - Мог бы и сказать! - последняя фраза относилась уже Брюсу.  
\- Ты бы нашел еще одну отговорку.   
\- Откуда тебе знать?  
Брюс поднял руки в обезоруживающем жесте и шагнул назад.  
\- Я пойду к остальным. Присоединяйтесь, кажется, Тони готовит какой-то сюрприз для всех.

Бартон поморщился. Меньше всего ему хотелось испытывать на себе чувство юмора Старка.   
Тор тем временем озирался, разглядывая коллекцию Хоукая, но ничего руками не трогал – видимо, его впечатлила речь о культуре знакомства с чужим имуществом. На некоторые вещи он смотрел без интереса, кое-что узнавал, а прочее приводило его в недоумение. Но вопросов он не задавал. Бартон даже слегка обиделся – уж Тор никак не мог оказаться простофилей в данном вопросе.

\- С возвращением, кстати, - чтобы хоть как-то поддержать разговор, начал Бартон. – Ты давно на Земле?  
В ответе он не сомневался, но ответ громовержца его поразил:  
\- Я бывал в Мидгарде уже несколько раз, после того как мы с братом отправились домой с Тессерактом.  
\- Несколько раз? Фьюри ничего об этом не сообщал.  
\- Может, он просто не знал. Я старался не привлекать внимания. – Тор продолжал рассматривать стенды.

Не знал – такого про Фьюри сказать не мог никто. Не захотел говорить – вполне в его духе.

\- Может быть, - протянул Бартон. – Может быть…  
\- Мне понравились твои слова. Про оружие. – Тор внимательно посмотрел на Хоукая. – Так может говорить только настоящий воин.  
Последняя фраза немного задела Бартона – в том, что он не пустое место, можно было убедиться, когда он без единого промаха уничтожал читаури в прошлом году.  
\- Хочешь сказать, раньше ты так не думал?  
Тор усмехнулся:  
\- Нет, раньше я считал тебя просто лучшим из виденных мною лучников. А теперь понимаю, что тебе бы нашлось место в Вальхалле, среди первейших воинов вашего мира.

Комплимент получился довольно тяжеловесным, но Бартону все равно стало приятно. Слышать такие слова от Тора, смысл жизни которого до недавних пор заключался в битвах, да и честь для него не была пустым звуком… Да, это определенно было приятно.

\- Я пока не собираюсь умирать. Твоя Вальхалла потерпит. – Хоукай покосился на огонек коммуникатора. – А вот Старк, кажется, нас ждать не намерен. Ладно, потом закончу, еще есть время. Пошли? Будем праздновать твое возвращение, когда бы оно там ни случилось, – он потянулся за ключами от арсенала  
\- Воссоединение, Соколиный глаз. – Тор внимательно посмотрел Хоукаю в глаза. – Сегодня день нашего воссоединения.   
Бартон пожал плечами. Торжественность и пафос ему были чужды.  
\- В любом случае, они нас прикончат, если мы еще немного задержимся.

Когда Хоукай закрывал дверь, Тор негромко произнес еще кое-что:  
\- Ты верно сказал, что взять не свое оружие дозволено, если спросить разрешения.  
\- Но?.. – чуя некий подвох, спросил Бартон.  
\- Но порой чужой меч можно взять в руки, если убить его хозяина.

Бартон пытливо взглянул на Тора, ожидая продолжения, но тот ответил спокойным взглядом и лишь спросил:  
\- Идем?

* * *  
Четыре дня спустя, когда Хоукай разгружался в своей новой оружейной комнате, Старк торчал рядом, действуя на нервы. На самом деле он сновал по всей территории базы, но Бартону казалось, что его Тони донимал особенно часто.

\- Это что, сюрикены? Леголас, ты даже этими кусками стали умеешь пользоваться?  
\- Старк, положь где взял!  
\- Потише, я гений оружейной промышленности, думаешь, я не разбираюсь в твоих примитивных железяках?

Бартон понял, что Тор прав насчет убийства врага ради меча. Надо бы у него уточнить, а что делать, если хочется убить соратника, если тот позарился на твое собственное оружие.   
Да, с Мьёльниром наверняка было куда проще.


	4. Глава четвертая. Пробуждение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:  
> Faderhead – Exit Ghost  
> Emigrate – New York City  
> Akira Yamaoka – Room of Angel  
> Oomph! feat L'ame immortelle – Brennende liebe

Бартон проснулся в холодном поту, сжимая в кулаках простыню и тяжело дыша. Разум понимал, что реальный мир – вот он. Потолок над головой, тиканье часов на тумбочке, пробивающийся сквозь жалюзи свет. Но перед глазами еще стояла сцена из сна – мертвый Барни в луже крови и стоящий над ним Мечник. И ощущение полного бессилия. 

Бартон чувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха, тяжело свалился с кровати и пополз по направлению к окну. Не дай Бог, Старк сделал в своей башне систему как в Лас-Вегасе – без возможности открыть окно и вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Пронесло – в комнату ворвался ночной ветер и немного охладил разгоряченную голову. Бартон оперся о подоконник и прикрыл глаза. Отсчет можно начинать заново.

Отсчет со дня последнего кошмара. В этот раз он продержался относительно долго – целых сорок два дня. Прошлый результат оказался похуже – всего полторы недели. Бартон предпочитал запоминать событие, считая, сколько дней прошло после него. Сорок два дня после предыдущего кошмарного сна. Сто семьдесят три дня после разгрома Манхеттена. Восемьсот тринадцать со дня встречи с Наташей. Одна тысяча семьсот пять - со дня развода с Барбарой. Три тысячи сто один – со дня смерти Бернарда.

Когда Бартон рассказал штатному психологу об этой своей особенности, тот покачал головой и посоветовал от привычки отказаться. По его мнению, это заставляло Хоукая зацикливаться на прежней жизни и не давало жить нормально. Хоукай подумал и решил этого не делать. Свою жизнь он нормальной считал, насколько это вообще возможно. А считать дни он начал, потому что не хотел забывать. Не хотел отворачиваться от прошлого, каким бы мерзким оно ни было. Он полагал, что так было бы нечестно

Нет, конечно, это немного напрягало его самого – ну где вы видели людей, которые занимают мозг ненужной информацией о количестве дней после? Но когда Бэннер поделился с ним, каким образом ведет дневник проявлений Халка в себе, Бартон решил, что не такой уж он и псих. 

Надышавшись вдоволь, он захлопнул окно и потянулся к хронометру. Тот показывал чуть меньше четырех утра. Сонливости не было, и потому ложиться снова он не стал. Вместо этого захотелось выпить кофе или сожрать пару таблеток панадола – голова раскалывалась. Интересно, где тут кухня?

На самом деле ночевать в Башне Мстителей (так теперь она именовалась) было совсем необязательно. Новое место службы не предполагало круглосуточного присутствия на нем. Просто Бартон решил проверить, каково ему будет провести неделю в обществе четырех абсолютно разных, по-своему на голову повернутых мужиков. Наташа, увы, отсутствовала – очередная разведывательная миссия в какой-то из задниц мира, он к этому давно привык. Привык засыпать без нее, хотя сон был куда тревожнее, как сегодня, например. Привык не дергаться, если от нее не было вестей больше недели – значит так нужно. 

Но это вовсе не значило, что подобный порядок вещей его устраивал.

Немного побродив по этажу, он обнаружил кухню – или высокотехнологичную лабораторию, в которой можно приготовить завтрак – кто этих гениев разберет, для чего им сковорода или миксер. Покопавшись на полках, он даже отыскал банку растворимого кофе – Бог знает, откуда она тут взялась, учитывая снобизм Тони. Может, счел, что для простого парнишки Бартона это будет в самый раз…

Здоровенный непонятный агрегат, оказавшийся чайником, вскипятил воду. Нашлись сливки, сахар и даже подсохший круассан. Не завтрак чемпиона, конечно, но хотя бы что-то. Бартон задумчиво помешивал получившуюся бурду и разглядывал странную панель на стене – там был интерфейс компьютерного терминала. Похожие он как-то видел в лаборатории, но зачем такой же на кухне? Завтрак заказывать, что ли? Он лениво отхлебнул кофе. Все-таки, у Старка не все дома.

\- Сэр, у вас будут какие-то пожелания?

Тело среагировало на голос мгновенно, пока усталый мозг соображал, в чем дело. Рефлексам Бартона можно было позавидовать – кружка еще летела в сторону звука, а он уже скрылся за высокой стойкой, выхватив по пути из ящика столовый нож. Раздался звон разбитой керамики, и наступила тишина. Какого хрена происходит?!

\- Сэр, я могу узнать, с какой целью вы уничтожаете посуду?

Странный механический голос, идущий отовсюду, задавал идиотские вопросы. Может, он до сих пор спит?

\- Ты где? – решил хоть как-то прояснить ситуацию Бартон.  
\- Я везде, если вы будете считать частью меня проводку и микросхемы в стенах.  
\- Какие к черту микросхемы? – ошалело спросил Бартон. – Ты кто такой?  
\- Я дворецкий мистера Старка. Выполняю функции помощника, координатора, слуги и тому подобное. Я электронный мозг этого дома. Меня зовут Джарвис, если вам угодно.  
\- И чего тебе от меня нужно, Джарвис? – Бартон немного успокоился, но что-то в словах «дворецкого» его насторожило.  
\- Ничего, я лишь хотел предложить свои услуги. Вы ведь хотели позавтракать, не так ли?  
\- Да… - вспомнив, что он сделал с так и не выпитым кофе, Бартон скривился. – Ты можешь сварить эспрессо? – спросил он, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь.  
\- Разумеется. Подождите две минуты. 

Бартон озирался в поисках того, кто станет варить ему новую порцию кофеиносодержащего, но никого рядом не обнаружил. И тут до него дошло, что именно он упустил из этого дурацкого разговора. Электронный…  
\- Джарвис, так ты робот? – изумленно спросил он.  
\- Не совсем так, сэр, – голос раздавался из динамиков, расположенных в каждом углу, так что ощущение складывалось своеобразное. – Я – искусственный интеллект, созданный мистером Старком для вспомогательных работ.

Уверенность Бартона в психических отклонениях Тони лишь возросла и окрепла. Это же надо – додуматься изобрести разумный компьютер, чтобы сделать его домработницей. Две минуты тем временем истекли и перед ним появилась новая кружка с кофе. Осторожно попробовав, Бартон сделал вывод, что так вкусно приготовить эспрессо у него бы не получилось.

\- Джарвис, значит, ты видишь и слышишь все, что происходит на базе?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- И в спальнях тоже? – подозрительно спросил Бартон  
\- В личных апартаментах каждого гостя установлены следящие устройства. Но включить их может лишь сам гость или мистер Старк в критической ситуации.  
\- А что можно считать критической ситуацией? Или вернее, что ею считает Тони?  
\- Об этом вам лучше поговорить с ним самим, - нейтрально заявил Джарвис.

Бартон допил кофе и задумался. Что, если не он один страдает бессонницей?

\- Джарвис, а что делают остальные?  
\- Мистер Бэннер спит. Мистер Роджерс спит. Мистер Старк только что лег спать. Мистер Тор находится на верхнем ярусе.  
\- Отлично. И что он там делает?   
\- Кажется, смотрит на город.

* * *

Тор стоял напротив прозрачного окна во всю стену и наслаждался видом. По крайней мере, так решил вошедший Хоукай. Что еще можно делать в четыре утра, когда все нормальные люди мирно спят? Нет, они-то все здесь ненормальные, но первичные потребности у всех одинаковы, верно?

\- Не спится, Клинт Бартон? – спросил Тор, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Вроде того, – проворчал Хоукай. - Как ты узнал, что это я?  
\- По походке. Я различаю каждого из вас по звуку шагов. Ты, например, ходишь осторожно, словно подкрадываешься. – Тор повернулся, и Бартон увидел на его лице улыбку, добродушную и вместе с тем ироничную.   
\- Издержки профессии, - ответил он. – Мне постоянно приходится подкрадываться.

\- А как ходят остальные? – спросил он после пары минут созерцательного молчания.  
Тор отрешенно произнес:  
\- Стив Роджерс шагает, будто марширует. Он солдат. Черная Вдова крадется еще тише тебя, в этом вы похожи. Старк, когда без доспехов, ходит, словно на прогулке. Брюс Бэннер слегка шаркает. А Халка вообще ни с кем не спутаешь.

Бартон рассмеялся. Если все так, Тору не занимать наблюдательности и чувства юмора. Про его отношения с Альтер-эго Бэннера шутили целый месяц после вторжения читаури.

\- А почему сам не спишь? – поинтересовался Хоукай  
\- Моя нужда в отдыхе не такая сильная, как у вас. Вы, люди, такие капризные…  
Бартон решил не обижаться на этот расизм. Вместо этого он спросил:  
\- Любуешься? С твоего последнего визита в Нью-Йорк тут многое пришлось отстраивать.  
\- Я вижу. Вы словно уже и забыли, что когда-то тут прямо на улицах была война, – в голосе у Тора прорезалось сожаление.  
\- Люди такие, быстро все забывают. – Бартон решил не говорить, что тут творилось 11 сентября. – Нам проще восстановить дома и жить дальше. Слушай, приятель, а ты не хочешь прогуляться? – неожиданно даже для себя предложил он. - Посмотришь на город не только с высоты птичьего полета, как ты привык.

Тор долго не раздумывал  
\- Ты будешь проводником? Хорошо, тогда мне стоит сменить одежду.  
Бартон лишь теперь заметил, что на Торе надето лишь некое подобие шорт. Впрочем, он сам бродил по Башне в одних пижамных штанах.  
\- Ладно, мне тоже стоит переодеться, - усмехнулся он.

* * *

Улицы встретили их гулом машин, несмотря на раннее время.  
\- Город не спит, - заметил Тор.  
\- Этот город никогда не спит. Так он привык, - Бартон подумал, что Большому Яблоку можно присвоить статус самого бессонного в мире. – Идем, нам стоит пройти пару кварталов.

Тор своим одеянием поверг Бартона в шок. Нет, он и не думал, что ас станет разгуливать по улицам в доспехах. Но то, что самая обычная одежда, вроде джинсов, футболки и кроссовок, превратит Тора в заурядного жителя Квинса или Вест-Сайда, было просто поразительно. Первые пять минут Бартон таращился, пытаясь понять, как это возможно – от бога осталась только повелительная осанка да несколько надменный взгляд. Ну, если заговорит, можно понять, что не в себе.

Но если поставить его в толпе спешащих горожан, выделяться он будет разве что ростом. Да и то. На вид его можно было принять за портового грузчика из Норвегии. Светлые кудри, белесые брови и щетина лишь укрепляли в этом мнении. Вот только взгляд…

В нем было и высокомерие, и властность, и ум, и что-то еще. Недоступное. Странное. Бартону хотелось понять, что это за человек такой перед ним, как того требовали все его инстинкты. Впрочем, человек ли вообще? Но в том, что люди вокруг не узнавали в высоком блондине громовержца в красном плаще, что крушил читаури на этих самых улицах всего полгода назад, сомневаться не приходилось.

Спустившись на Пятую авеню, они поймали такси. Бартон велел водителю ехать в Бруклин, решив, что с Тора хватит пешей прогулки по Манхеттену и пора бы устроить быструю обзорную экскурсию. Перед глазами замелькали достопримечательности. Тор заинтересованно спрашивал. Бартон негромко комментировал.

Когда они проезжали Бруклинский мост, Тор пробурчал что-то про радугу, но уточнять не стал. Хоукай лишь удивился – какая радуга ранним утром? Сейчас его интересовала лишь одна вещь – побережье. Туда-то он и приволок Тора. Пляж был пустынен и наполнен лишь звуками прибоя и криками чаек. Бартон разыскал пару брошенных кем-то в прошлом году шезлонгов и притащил к самой кромке прибоя.

\- Располагайся, – сказал он, великодушно отдав Тору более устойчивый. – Нам тут сидеть пару часов.  
\- Зачем? – поинтересовался громовержец  
\- Рассвет, – пояснил Бартон. – Самый красивый рассвет в городе нужно смотреть не с сотого этажа небоскреба, а отсюда. На берегу, который ближе всего к нему.

Небо посерело, приобретя слегка красноватый оттенок на восточной стороне. Чайки носились вокруг, потревоженные вторжением двух людей. Бартон откинулся на спину. Высоко в небе еще видны были звезды. Их вообще можно было увидеть только здесь, вдали от светлых улиц, где яркие фонари ослепляли и не давали их разглядеть. Звезды… На Бартона напало философское настроение.

\- Тор, я могу спросить?   
\- О чем? -   
\- О твоем отношении к Земле.   
\- Что ты хочешь узнать?  
\- Почему ты нам помогаешь? Почему не стал жить своей жизнью там, у себя в Асгарде?  
\- Потому что я хотел вам помочь, – удивленно выговорил Тор. - То, что затеял Локи, было глупо и недостойно. Но еще недостойнее было бы его не остановить.  
\- Да нет, не это! – досадно возразил Бартон. – Твой братец натворил такое… Это следовало, конечно, пресечь, что мы и сделали. Ну а теперь? Почему ты вернулся? Почему стал с нами в один строй, если для вас все закончилось?

\- Ничего не закончилось, Клинт Бартон, – негромко, но твердо произнес Тор. – Ничего не закончилось, потому что тот, кому предназначался Тессеракт, не успокоился. Он станет добиваться этой вещи иными путями. Либо пойдет войной на Асгард… - он замолчал.  
\- Либо что? – Бартон приподнялся, глядя Тору в глаза. – Либо что? Договаривай!  
\- Либо начнет мстить Земле. Вам, – закончил тот. – Было бы нечестно оставлять твою планету в таком положении, не находишь?  
\- Мы не беззащитны. И в прошлом году Вселенная в этом убедилась  
\- Ты прав. Но неужели ты считаешь, что т а м, - Тор выделил последнее слово, - этого не понимают? Они найдут способ добраться сюда иным путем. И силу, способную уничтожить вас всех. И я буду здесь, чтобы этому помешать.

Бартон подумал, что такая боевая единица, как Тор, в аховой ситуации лишней не будет.

\- Спасибо, - просто сказал он.  
\- Не за что благодарить. Есть и вторая причина, по которой я здесь. И она вытекает из первой, – задумчиво произнес Тор.  
\- Кажется, я догадался, – усмехнулся Бартон. – И как зовут эту причину?  
\- Ее имя – Джейн Фостер, - Тор выговорил это с такой теплотой в голосе, что Хоукай даже немного позавидовал – о Земле громовержец так не говорил. Да и вообще – ни о ком так не говорил.

Решив, что спросить больше и нечего, он снова откинулся на спину и закрыл глаза.

\- Решил поспать?  
\- Нет, я теперь не засну. Слишком бурная ночка выдалась, – пробормотал Хоукай. В голову лезли самые разные вещи, от гипотетического врага, которого напророчил Тор, до прохладного бриза. Стоило надеть куртку потеплее, наверное… Мысли цеплялись, путались и делались все ленивее и тяжелее. 

Когда яркий свет начал слепить сквозь веки, Бартон недоуменно заерзал в шезлонге – откуда бы здесь взяться прожектору. Но когда он открыл (вернее, продрал) глаза, прямо перед собой он увидел взошедшее солнце. Он непонимающе заозирался и обнаружил, что давным-давно рассвело. Наручные часы показывали полдевятого утра.

Тор сидел на песке чуть поодаль и смотрел на море. Шезлонг его чем-то не устроил, и он просто развалился на берегу, опираясь локтем на согнутое колено. Ветер трепал его волосы, а он, не моргая, наблюдал за волнами.

Бартон, подошел к нему, сонно щурясь, и удостоился насмешливого взгляда. Ну да, говорил же, что не заснет. Так что теперь, каяться? В ответ Хоукай решил хоть как-нибудь отомстить и смачно, до хруста в челюсти, зевнул. Месть удалась. Бартон убедился, что зеркальный синдром действует на богов точно так же, как и на смертных – Тор зевнул в ответ. Минуту они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом оба расхохотались над своими дурацкими попытками превзойти один другого. И хохотали до тех пор, пока у Бартона не заслезились глаза, а Тор не свалился от смеха на песок.

* * *

Когда они возвращались, людей на Манхеттене стало в десятки раз больше – приходилось буквально продираться сквозь толпу. Тор, запомнивший дорогу с первого раза, бодро шагал впереди, расчищая путь. Бартон предпочитал плестись позади, потому что в такси снова едва не уснул.

Город бурлил. Он уже проснулся, пусть и не засыпал полностью никогда. Хоукай хотел бы так же. Он бросил случайный взгляд в сторону и… застыл, как вкопанный. 

На другой половине улицы стояла девушка. Стояла и смотрела прямо на него. Случайный порыв ветра взметнул облако темных волос. Ультрамариновые глаза сверкали так, что затмевали все вокруг. И пусть она была сейчас на другой стороне, далеко, Бартону казалось, что эти глаза должны видеть все окружающие. Что их цвет морской волны давал сияние ярче любого сапфира. 

\- Не может быть, - прошептал он, не заметив, что сердце пропустило несколько ударов. – Тебя не может здесь быть. 

Девушка холодно улыбнулась ему, и, повернувшись, зашагала прочь. Бартон, не видя ничего вокруг, бросился за ней и выскочил прямо на проезжую часть, под колеса машин.


	5. Глава пятая. Столкновение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы  
> How to Destroy Angels – The Space in Between (Dead Errant Soul Remix)  
> Kaizers Orchestra - Diamant Til Kull  
> Shinedown - Second Chance  
> Staind - This Is It  
> X-Ray Dog - Dogs Of War

Сразу с трех сторон раздался дружный вой клаксонов – возмущенные водители и так были раздражены утренним часом пик, а тут еще какой-то сумасшедший норовит попасть под машину. Бартон едва обратил внимание на то, как из одной из машин высунулась злая физиономия и проводила его несколькими крепкими выражениями. За несколько секунд он преодолел улицу, перелетел через капот такси и оказался там, где пару мгновений стояла девушка.

Разумеется, ее там не было. Ей хватило времени раствориться в толпе, а Бартон теперь бессильно озирался, пытаясь разглядеть красный плащ или ее глаза – ему казалось, что их он сможет заметить из любого места. Бесполезно – она либо больше не оборачивалась, либо он оказался не таким внимательным. Еще минуту он метался по тротуару, силясь понять, куда она делась. И чем дальше, тем сильнее Бартону казалось, что она ему попросту померещилась. Ну откуда ей взяться в Нью-Йорке? Это же… Это же просто верх глупости с ее стороны – появляться там, где тебя скорее всего убьют или поймают!

Бартон растерянно стоял посреди потока спешащих людей. Пару раз его толкнули, однажды даже пихнули в спину, но Бартон этого не замечал – он все еще видел перед собой ее взгляд. Наваждение какое-то… Кто-то ухватил его за плечо и развернул на сто восемьдесят. Он уже собрался отвесить хаму оплеуху, но это оказался Тор. 

Бартон мысленно обозвал себя идиотом – бросил посреди города абсолютно неадаптированного к местным реалиям бога и рванул ловить призрака. Молодец, просто пять баллов.

\- Что произошло? – озадаченно спросил Тор. – Ты кого-то встретил?  
\- Вроде того… - пробормотал Бартон. – Неужели ты ее не видел?  
\- Кого – ее? – теперь Тор выглядел озабоченным. – Тут сотни людей.  
\- Неважно, забудь, – он решил, что будет проще ничего не объяснять, иначе неизбежно придется вдаваться в подробности, чего Бартон сейчас не хотел. – Все нормально, это просто…   
Один случайный взгляд в сторону заставил его заткнуться на полуслове – с пожарного гидранта рядом с ним свисал небольшой предмет, абсолютно здесь неуместный. Небольшой кулон на цепочке – синий прозрачный кристалл безумного ультрамаринового оттенка.

* * *

В Башню они вернулись молча. Тору хватило ума и рассудительности не спрашивать о случившемся. А Бартону попросту хотелось помолчать. К тому же снова разболелась голова, и любой разговор превращался в пытку. В руке он вертел злополучный кулон. Внутри него мерцали искорки, словно плавающие в глубине моря светлячки. Ну, хотя бы одно доказательство, что у него не было галлюцинаций. А ведь вполне могли бы быть – Ванда была той еще стервой, могла и устроить.

А ведь когда-то он с ума сходил по этим искрам в васильковых глазах. Готов был бросить все и уйти с ней, куда глаза глядят. Те дни он вспоминал не то чтобы со стыдом – врожденное нахальство компенсировало неловкость, возникающую всякий раз при напоминаниях знакомых. Но то, как он себя тогда вел – шальной юнец, не иначе. Он ухитрился влюбиться в свои тридцать лет словно мальчишка. Тогда он только-только пережил развод с Барбарой, был разочарован в жизни и женщинах и занимался тем, что напивался в свободное от работы время. А на работе глушил тоску героическим до безрассудства выполнением заданий.

Вот во время одного такого задания в Польше он с ней и повстречался. Ванда Максимофф по прозвищу Алая Ведьма. Алая – потому что предпочитала одежду броских карминных тонов. Ведьма – потому что ведьма. Иначе как объяснить его помешательство? Она, смеясь, рассказывала про свои цыганские корни – он слушал и верил. И плевать хотел на мир вокруг. 

Он предложил ей уехать – в том, что его не отпустят, он не сомневался и принялся подготавливать пути отхода. Документы, деньги, новые имена – он предусмотрел все. Кроме ее согласия. Когда он сообщил, что готов порвать с прошлым, сбежать, она странно посмотрела и сообщила, что ничего, кроме нескольких страстных ночей, у них не выйдет. На его обиженно-удивленный взгляд Ванда предложила расстаться друзьями – пока дело не зашло слишком далеко. Он же не виноват, что у него уже все было более чем серьезно.

Первая осечка его смутила, но не остановила – даже гениальные стрелки могут один раз ошибиться, это аксиома. Но затем случилось настоящее потрясение – оказалось, Ванда выходит замуж. Это был настоящий удар – узнать, что у женщины, которой ты готов подарить мир, есть тот, кто его уже   
подарил. 

У Бартона словно пелена с глаз упала. Дошло, что он вел себя как последний придурок. Что едва не разрушил свою так тщательно созданную жизнь. Что чуть не подставил Коулсона – тот все это время прикрывал подопечного от зорких глаз начальства. Старина Фил прекрасно видел, что творится с Бартоном, но останавливать не стал – понимал, что распаленный страстью Хоукай его попросту пошлет куда подальше. Когда отрезвленный известием о предстоящей свадьбе Бартон явился с повинной, Коулсон не стал попрекать его временным отсутствием мозгов – лишь сказал, что когда-то и он был молод и глуп. А потом добавил – подобное не должно повториться. Операция должна быть закончена.

Бартон тогда еще не знал, кто является отцом Ванды, и не сообразил, насколько глубоки тут интересы Щ.И.Т. и кому что грозит в случае провала. А суть его задания была проста – поймать и доставить. Организация собиралась привлечь Алую Ведьму в свои ряды – или хотя бы принудить сотрудничать. Хоукаю сильно не понравилось, что ему придется насильно тащить Ванду в штаб.

Не пришлось. День, когда проводилась операция, стал самым разгромным в истории Щ.И.Т.. Веселее было только, когда в научный центр Селвига прорвался Локи. Масштабы разрушений, по крайней мере, сопоставимы. Ванду искали, но безуспешно. 

И тут она появляется, словно чертик из табакерки, посреди Нью-Йорка, без всякой маскировки. Она хоть понимает, что ей угрожает? 

Бартон немного поразмыслил над ее действиями. А ведь по сути, что такого она сделала? Попалась ему на глаза, судя по всему намеренно. Оставила после себя незначительную побрякушку. И что? Расчет безукоризненно точен – Бартон не побежит докладывать Фьюри о происшествии. Сдавать Ванду Организации – да ни за что на свете. Он преданный цепной пес, но пока никаких приказов на этот счет не поступало – он и пальцем не пошевельнет, чтобы сообщать о ней. Если только Фьюри и так не знает о ее появлении в Штатах.

И если Фьюри ее появление не санкционировал. Он ведь не просто так подыскивал замену Тору – с вполне определенными намерениями. И кого попало он бы в команду тоже не взял. Ванда стоила не одного Халка по способности к разрушению. Интересно, а что ему, Бартону, будет от начальства, когда откроется, что он утаивал информацию о местонахождении Алой Ведьмы?

Как все запуталось… В задумчивости Бартон едва не врезался в стеклянные двери Башни. В последнюю секунду его остановила рука Тора. Хоукай огляделся, словно лишь теперь сообразив, что они вернулись.

\- Слушай, Тор, у меня к тебе просьба, - начал он, когда они зашли в лифт  
\- Не говорить о том, что ты встретил кого-то, - спокойно закончил за него Тор. – Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты хотел бы сохранить это в тайне.   
\- Да, именно так, - Бартон был, мягко говоря, удивлен. – Я потом тебе все объясню, просто пока не могу.  
Тор пожал плечами – мол, захочешь - расскажешь, захочешь – умолчишь. У всех свои секреты. Бартон был благодарен за такое понимание.

На выходе из лифта они столкнулись с хрупкой рыженькой девушкой. Она пару мгновений разглядывала их своими голубыми глазищами, а затем безошибочно назвала их по именам:  
\- Мистер Тор? – поклон в сторону громовержца.  
\- Мистер Бартон? – то же самое, но уже по отношению к Хоукаю. Тот согласно кивнул, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Следуйте за мной, вас уже ждут в зале совещаний. Мистер Фьюри связался со мной и попросил собрать всех вас в одном месте, – с этими словами она зашагала по коридору.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Не знаю, но что-то явно у него произошло.

Бартон и Тор переглянулись – у обоих в глазах появилось одно и то же выражение. Такое бывает у засидевшихся без дела бойцов. Близость схватки. Неужели период вынужденного ничегонеделания закончился?

\- Кстати, прошу прощения, я не представилась, - девушка слегка притормозила и обернулась идущим за ней мужчинам, – Меня зовут Вирджиния Поттс.  
\- Очень приятно, мисс Поттс, - отозвался Бартон.  
\- Я рад познакомиться с тобой, Вирджиния Поттс, - церемонно произнес Тор. Бартон едва удержался от фырканья – манеры аса были безупречны, но настолько выбивались из привычного порядка вещей, что усмешка сама непроизвольно появлялась на лице.  
Девушка лучезарно улыбнулась в ответ:  
\- Взаимно, – кому она это сказала, было непонятно, посему Бартон решил относить эту фразу к ним обоим. – Называйте меня просто Пеппер, так будет проще.

* * *  
В общем зале, который оказался полной копией комнаты Круглого стола, уже сидели Роджерс, Бэннер и Старк. Первые двое выглядели вполне благодушно, а вот кислая гримаса Тони, которой он одарил вошедших, вполне стоила некоторого подъема настроения. Ну, еще бы, он же спать лег только в четыре утра, с чего ему быть бодрым и жизнерадостным?

Фьюри тоже присутствовал, но, к сожалению, (или к счастью) в своей виртуальной ипостаси. Бартон оценил размеры угрозы по близко сведенным бровям начальника и постарался незаметно прошмыгнуть в полюбившийся дальний край комнаты. Не помогло.

\- Агент Бартон, почему вы опоздали? 

Вот так значит? На Тора, вошедшего следом, Фьюри даже внимания не обратил. Все шишки посыпались на голову привычного к таким выпадам Хоукая. Да как бы не так. Конфронтация с директором в его планы не входила. 

\- Пробки, – максимально кратко и емко ответил он.  
\- Мне казалось, вы должны были сегодня ночевать на новой базе.   
\- Я вышел прогуляться по городу, - Бартон старался подбирать наименее эмоциональные фразы. Интересно, почему Фьюри на него так взъелся? Неужели это связано с Вандой?  
\- В ваши обязанности входит непрерывный мониторинг ситуации.  
\- Непрерывный – только в условиях объявленной тревоги. В остальное время я могу заниматься своими делами, - больше десяти слов подряд, сказанных директору, стоили Бартону немало выдержки.  
\- Так считайте, что я ее объявил.

\- Фьюри, может, хватит? – хмурый Старк соизволил вмешаться. – Вы меня выдернули из постели, чтобы распекать Бартона? Так я дальше спать пошел, а вы тут наслаждайтесь общением, – последнее слово было произнесено с нескрываемым сарказмом.  
Роджерс тоже решил проявить свои командирские наклонности.  
\- Действительно, вы сказали, что дадите нам вводную на следующую операцию. Так чего тянуть?  
Фьюри сердито покосился на этих двоих, но разнос прекратил. В конце концов, выговор можно будет устроить и после.

\- Нам поступила информация о захвате заложников в одной из библиотек Чикаго. Террористы требуют вертолет и некоторую сумму наличными.  
\- Как банально, - проворчал Тони, держась за виски.  
\- А мы здесь при чем? – осторожно осведомился Бэннер. – В Чикаго больше нет своей полиции? Или спецназа?  
\- Спецназ занимается тем, что пресекает враждебные действия со стороны бандформирований или мафиозных группировок. – Фьюри одарил собравшихся своим фирменным, исподлобья, взглядом. – В данном случае они бессильны.

Теперь уже недоумевали все. Стив поинтересовался:  
\- Это еще почему?   
\- Потому что S.W.A.T. обычно разбираются с людьми. А захватившие библиотеку боевики ими не являются.  
\- Не люди? Тогда кто они? – Тор впервые с момента появления в зале подал голос. Он не успел поздороваться с Фьюри и остальными, потому что директор устроил нагоняй Бартону. А после счел неуместным проявлять внимание к этой детали, решив, что это ниже его достоинства. – Снова нападение извне?  
\- Нет, это не читаури. И вообще не Чужие. Дирк Гарвейт по прозвищу Крушитель – преступник, получивший сверхспособности обманным путем. У него есть трое сообщников, обладающие схожими возможностями. Называть их рядовыми нарушителями правопорядка, по меньшей мере, глупо.

\- А что он умеет? – спросил Бартон. – Сверхспособности – какие? Что нас ждет?

Фьюри задержался с ответом всего на долю секунды – никто и не заметил, кроме Хоукая. Но поскольку вопрос был по делу, проявлять эмоции не стал.  
\- Физическая сила сопоставима с той, что обладает мистер Роджерс. Выносливость – немногим меньше, чем у Халка, кроме, надеюсь, способности отражать пули. И прочие, малозначимые детали.  
\- И только поэтому вы не считаете их людьми? А нас тогда вы как классифицируете? – возмущенно спросил Брюс.

\- Мистер Бэннер, эта четверка захватила заложников с целью выкупа. Там есть дети, и двоих они уже убили, чтобы ускорить действия властей. Вы все еще считаете их людьми? К нам бы не обратились, будь ситуация хотя бы немного похожа на стандартную.  
\- Тогда какого черта мы тут рассиживаем? – возмутился Стив  
Фьюри усмехнулся с экрана:  
\- План такой – мы размещаем снайперов по периметру. Агент Бартон, вы руководите группой стрелков. В двух снайперских гнездах располагаем оперативников, к примеру, мистера Бэннера и Тора. Остальные будут осуществлять вторжение на территорию врага по подземным тоннелям…

* * *

Бартон сидел на ступеньках мобильного штаба Мстителей (фургона с антеннами, чего уж тут) и цедил из стаканчика кофе. Двое суток бдения на чердаке* в обнимку с винтовкой закончились вполне прозаичным для профессионального снайпера исходом. Старк и Роджерс прорвались в библиотеку, вернее, в ее подвал еще вчера, но были встречены шквальным огнем со стороны Гарвейта и компании. Было решено обождать и попытаться выманить их из здания. Как итог – убито еще трое заложников и вдобавок – несколько агентов Щ.И.Т..

Когда Гарвейт предпринял попытку прорваться через заднюю дверь, Хоукай снес ему половину черепа прицельным выстрелом. Второго террориста, Франклина, сняла агент Кейт Бишоп. Третьего – снова Хоукай. Четвертому ублюдку повезло – он додумался прикрыть голову шлемом, а тело – бронежилетом. Кейт от злости прострелила ему обе ноги. Его утробный крик боли стал райской музыкой для вымотанной команды, но, к сожалению, не компенсировал тех утрат, что случились по их вине.

Теперь, на перекрытой полицией площади, подводились первые итоги операции. Никто не озвучил витавшее в воздухе слово «провал», но настроение у Бартона было отнюдь не радужное. Он занимался тем, что подсчитывал потери и выискивал плюсы и минусы случившегося. 

Погибло пять заложников. Плюсы – их могло быть куда больше. Минусы – их могло вообще не быть. То же самое можно было сказать об убитых агентах. И о раненых. Стиву досталось больше остальных – последствия близости к зоне конфликта и неумеренное мужество – он на себе выносил детей из здания. Старку сильно повредили костюм, но и только, и он сразу же смылся домой его чинить. Правда, Бартон сильно подозревал, что Тони просто не хочет разгребать накопившееся дерьмо. Хоукай его не винил – он тоже не хотел. Бэннер вообще ухитрился никак не отметиться в конфликте, как и Тор – снайперы справились за те полминуты, что Крушители находились вне здания.

Напрашивался закономерный вопрос – а нужны ли были Мстители? Не вообще, а в данном конкретном случае? Или можно было обойтись Хоукаем и его группой? Не вышло ли так, что их вмешательство лишь усугубило ситуацию? 

И теперь, сидя у двери штаба, Бартон убеждал себя, что да, нужны. Нет, нельзя было обойтись. Нет, не усугубило. Было сложно идеализировать собственные убеждения, но он честно старался. Кейт стояла в сторонке и руководила сворачиванием оборудования и отправкой снайперов по домам – видела, что у Бартона на это нет ни сил, ни желания, ни возможности. Ему еще предстояло отчитываться перед начальством.

Начальства, как ни странно, не наблюдалось. Наверное, Фьюри делает доклад Совету и выгораживает перед ним свое любимое детище, «Инициативу Мстителей». Бартон как наяву представил, что именно полковник говорит: «безвыходная ситуация», «неизбежный ущерб», «вынужденная необходимость» и прочее, прочее. Все как обычно. Выкрутится.

На площади перед библиотекой творился закономерный в таких случаях бардак – полиция и спецназ не знали, на кого свалить вину и пытались как-то поругаться друг с другом. Врачи обхаживали раненых, в том числе Стива. Агенты Организации во главе с Марией Хилл занимались вывозом тел преступников и одного выжившего. Поглядывая на подчиненных ему ребят, Бартон понял, что не у него одного чешутся руки добить этого урода. 

Бэннер и Тор негромко разговаривали у соседнего фургона. Брюс явно чувствовал себя неуместным здесь и неуверенно смотрел на снующих туда-сюда работников муниципальных служб. Тор выглядел мрачно-невозмутимым, время от времени разбавляя поток красноречия Брюса своим гулким, тяжелым голосом.

Хоукай налил себе еще кофе из термоса – за последние двое суток он спал в общей сложности часа четыре, урывая в промежутках между сменами и докладами вышестоящим офицерам несколько минут отдыха. Он втянул в себя воздух, ненадолго задержал дыхание и шумно выдохнул. Вырвавшееся из рта облачко пара сверкало искорками на морозе.

На нем до сих пор болтался плащ Тора, который тот так и не соизволил забрать. Впрочем, Бартон и не настаивал. То ли у асгардских овец шерсть получше, то ли плащ был волшебным, но, укутавшись в него, он совершенно не испытывал холод. Замотавшись в него еще плотнее, Бартон испытал чувство благодарности к его хозяину – начавшее было болеть горло совершенно теперь не беспокоило.

Тор закончил разговор с Брюсом и направился в сторону Бартона, словно слыша его мысли. Хоукай плеснул кофе в другой стаканчик и протянул его подошедшему громовержцу. Тот отхлебнул и поморщился. Бартон вымученно улыбнулся и ответил на невысказанный вопрос:

\- Согласен, это не амброзия. Вернемся в Башню, попрошу Джарвиса приготовить чего получше.  
Тор не задал закономерный вопрос о том, кто такой Джарвис. Вместо этого он сказал:  
\- Ты не выглядишь удовлетворенным, Клинт Бартон.  
\- Тор, я устал. Я вымотан и хочу отдохнуть, - раздраженно отозвался Хоукай. – И не видеть этого кошмара вокруг. Все-таки, нам рановато быть полноценным батальоном по спасению мира. Мы даже в заурядной ситуации здорово накосячили. Чего же ждать дальше?

Тор пожал плечами:  
\- Первый блин комом, - спокойно ответил он.  
\- Чего? – Бартон изумленно воззрился на громовержца, выдавшего фразу, совершенно с ним не вязавшуюся. Это было слишком «земное» выражение.  
\- Так говорит Джейн Фостер, когда у нее что-то не выходит с первого раза, – пояснил Тор обалдевшему Бартону. – Я хочу сказать, что ты не прав, говоря о нашей неготовности к работе в команде. Мы можем и должны это делать. Но за время вынужденного отсутствия мы слишком расслабились. Нам следует чаще тренироваться, учиться действовать сообща.

\- А то, как мы разнесли читаури, не считается? – Бартон не хотел спорить, но просто молчать он не мог.  
\- Это был первый опыт. Ведь были и жертвы, разрушения, помнишь, ты сам говорил? И никто не предполагал, что нам когда-нибудь придется снова сойтись вместе.  
Хоукай задумчиво допил кофе и швырнул стаканчик в урну в тридцати футах от себя. Разумеется, попав в нее.

\- Говоришь, маловато опыта? Хорошо, тогда я беру на себя обязанность вашего тренера. Буду гонять до седьмого пота, так что пожалеете, - в голосе Бартона прорезалась злость. Полезная злость, такая, что заставляет встать с пола и продолжить борьбу. – Я понятия не имею, как, но мы это сделаем.  
\- Уверен, у тебя получится, Клинт Бартон. Я бы не хотел, чтобы подобное повторялось.  
\- Будет повторяться, Тор, не сомневайся. Одних благих намерений маловато. А пока мы научимся воплощать их – пройдет время. Знаешь, хороший конец бывает только в сказках, в реальной жизни ему редко находится место. Почему-то все всегда заканчивается с разной степенью паршивости.

\- Мне сложно понять ваш мир, но понять отдельных его жителей мне еще сложнее, - покачал головой Тор. – Вы слишком… другие.  
\- Привыкнешь, у тебя выхода другого нет, - немного цинично заметил Бартон и встал со ступенек фургона. – Кстати, держи, - он протянул Тору его плащ. – Спасибо, он сильно меня выручил.  
\- Не благодари, это мелочь для меня. Меньшее, что я мог сделать сегодня – помочь тебе не замерзнуть.  
Бартон только хмыкнул в ответ.

\- Я дождусь темноты и воспользуюсь Мьельниром, - произнес Тор через пару минут.  
\- Улетишь? – уточнил Бартон. – А почему не с нами?  
\- Я бы хотел посетить еще одно место. – пояснил Тор.  
\- Нью-Мексико, - скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно сказал Хоукай.  
\- Ты прав, Клинт Бартон. Фьюри знает, как со мной связаться в случае новой работы, – с этими словами Тор развернулся и направился к карете скорой помощи, в которой накладывали швы Роджерсу.

\- Тор, погоди, - Хоукай вспомнил, о чем давно хотел сказать громовержцу. – Можно тебя попросить не называть меня «Клинт Бартон»?  
Теперь настал черед Тора изумляться:  
\- Почему? Тебе не нравится твое имя?  
\- Да нет, нравится. Но не когда меня называют его полной формой.  
\- Я так выражаю свое уважение к тебе, - Тор все еще не понимал, о чем речь.  
\- Я понимаю, но для меня это звучит довольно дико – словно ко мне директор школы обращается. Называй меня как-то иначе. Просто «Клинт». Просто «Бартон», можно Соколиным глазом, если так неймется. Ладно? – Хоукай вопросительно посмотрел на Тора.

\- Я сделаю то, о чем ты просишь, Клинт… - громовержец с трудом удержался от привычки добавить «…Бартон». – Вы, люди, такие странные.  
Хоукай лишь устало рассмеялся в ответ, чувствуя, как его немного отпускает напряжение этого дня. В кармане запищал коммуникатор. На экране высветилась всего одна строчка: «Я вернулась».


	6. Глава шестая. Обучение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:  
> Florence and the Machine - Dog Days Are Over  
> Shinedown - Devour  
> Audioslave - Like a Stone  
> The Irrepressibles – I'm Lost

Просыпаться ранним утром и идти на работу – это всегда ад. Тем более, если ты сова. Тем более, если тебе не давали выспаться всю неделю. Пусть даже ты любишь свою работу, это все равно пытка. 

Будильник мерзко верещал с мелодичностью сирены. Бартон, не открывая глаз, швырнул в него попавшим под руку носком. Раздался грохот падающих с тумбочки предметов, треск ломающегося пластика и… И верещание не прекратилось. Чертова электроника оказалась живучей. 

\- Это который по счету? – сонно спросила Наташа  
\- Уже не помню. Я сбился на втором десятке, – пробормотал Клинт в подушку. Ну, еще пару минуточек, еще немного поспать. Но будильник такого шанса ему не предоставил – писк не был столь уж громким, но заснуть снова не давал.   
\- Вставай, соня. Завтра у тебя выходной, отдохнешь, – Наташа соскользнула с кровати и потянулась.  
\- Но это же только завтра. А я никуда не хочу идти сегодня, – промычал Клинт. – Давай ты прикроешь меня и погоняешь этих дуболомов сама?

Наташа хмыкнула, показывая, что оценила столь плоский юмор. Потом пальцем ноги подцепила шнур будильника и выдернула его из розетки. Верещание прекратилось. Бартон блаженно простонал, не вынимая лица из подушки. Немного пофантазировав, она пришла к выводу, что стон означал «Спасибо».

\- Не расслабляйся, тебе все равно придется вставать, - снова стон и на этот раз фраза, произнесенная Бартоном, не была идентифицирована. – Ты разоришься на этих электронных часах, Клинт, - она, осторожно переступая через разбросанные по полу вещи, направилась в ванную.  
\- Не разорюсь, - Бартон, наконец, перевернулся на спину и сладко зевнул. – Если ты и Кейт будете продолжать их дарить мне на День Сурка и Рождество.

Зашумела вода и последних слов, Наташа, вероятно, не услышала. Ну и ладно. Бартон хмуро таращился в потолок, прислушиваясь к организму. Кажется, ему срочно нужен холодный душ. И трусы, чтобы спокойно до него добраться. Кое-как сев на кровати, и, еще разок зевнув, он осмотрел комнату на предмет своего нижнего белья. Как назло, на глаза попадались исключительно детали женского туалета. И чего ради она на себе столько лишнего таскает?

Он намотал на бедра простыню и поднялся – надо найти хотя бы штаны, иначе…  
\- Тебе так удобно? – Наташа стояла в дверях ванной и с интересом поглядывала, как Клинт подтягивает простыню повыше. Самой ей эта идея в голову не пришла – из одежды на ней был лишь браслет коммуникатора. – С чего это ты вдруг начал страдать стеснительностью?   
\- Нат, это свинство! – выдавил из себя Бартон, пытаясь бочком проскользнуть в ванную и по пути отыскать хоть какую-то свою одежду.  
\- Свинство? Ты о чем? – она искренне не понимала. Или делала вид, что не понимает – чертики в серых глазах так и плясали.

\- Свинство – вести себя так! – Клинт, наконец, раскопал в куче одежды свои брюки, но когда он поднялся, простыня коварно соскользнула с бедер, и он остался стоять посреди комнаты с куском ткани в одной руке и джинсами в другой.  
Наташа с интересом изучала открывшуюся картину:  
\- Вот ты о чем… - протянула она. – Утром встает не только солнышко, да? Эй, ты куда? – спросила она, когда Бартон, уже порядком сердитый, прошагал мимо.   
\- В душ.   
\- А может, решим проблему более традиционным способом? – Наташа продолжала стоять в дверном проеме и не собиралась пускать его в ванную

\- У нас времени нет.  
\- Ну, я тоже в душе не была, только зубы почистила.  
\- Тогда мы тем более не успеем. – Бартон все не оставлял попыток протиснуться внутрь.  
\- Мы ведь можем совместить, - словно умственно отсталому втолковывала она.

Бартон посмотрел ей в лицо. Милая полуулыбка, а глаза хитрющие. Да и черт с ним, немного опоздают – не на совещание к Фьюри идут, в конце концов. Бросив на пол ненужные теперь брюки, он подхватил ее на руки и потащил в душевую, на ходу целуя куда-то в основание шеи.

Наверное, все женщины в каком-то смысле ведьмы, подумал он, когда в спину ударила струя горячей воды, а в голову - гормоны. Иначе, почему они все заставляют его сходить с ума?

* * *

\- Это бессмысленно.  
Стив повторял эту фразу уже, наверное, в двадцатый раз. Толка от нее не было, впрочем, как и от самого Стива. Бартон не уставал поражаться, как ситуация меняет людей. Насколько Капитан был эффективным командиром в боевых условиях, настолько он был бесполезен на тренировках.

Вообще, сама идея была изначально обреченга на неудачу. Представить себе учебный бой между членами команды выходило с трудом. Ну, допустим, Старк вполне мог конкурировать с Роджерсом или Тором. Но вот сам Бартон представлял собой довольно специфическую боевую единицу – его преимущества заключались не в грубой физической мощи или скорости, а в скрытности и меткости. Соперничать с ним в этом могла только Наташа. Ну, а для Халка спарринг-партнером вообще мог быть только громовержец. Впрочем, тот до сих пор не вернулся из Нью-Мексико.

Бартон бился с проблемой уже несколько дней, но пока не получалось свести воедино все нужные для полноценной тренировки факторы. Поэтому он просто гонял членов команды по подземному тренировочному залу и размышлял, кого можно попросить о помощи. По всему выходило, что обращаться нужно к имеющим опыт подобных мероприятий коллективам. На ум приходили Люди Икс и Фантастическая четверка, вот, пожалуй, и все.

В случае первых даже были точки соприкосновения – по работе Бартон иногда пересекался с мутантами. С одним даже был собутыльником однажды. Впрочем, это громко сказано – перепить Логана* сумел бы разве что невосприимчивый к алкоголю Стив.Тут проблем быть не должно. Ну, кроме скандального характера самого Логана.

А вот с Ридом Ричардсом Щ.И.Т. не пересекался, соответственно, как к нему обратиться – Бог знает. К тому же, насколько он знал, в Четверке произошла неожиданная замена – Джонни Шторм погиб** и на его место пришел Паук. Что у них там внутри за трения, черт ногу сломит. И все указывало на то, что обращаться придется все-таки к Логану.

\- Это бессмысленно.  
\- Роджерс, ты зануда.  
\- А ты – ходячий подрыв дисциплины, Старк!  
\- Но я этим горд! А ты пытаешься мне доказать что это неправильно. Но в корне неправильна твоя позиция…  
\- Тони, я бы не хотел вмешиваться в ваш разговор, но ты сейчас врежешься в меня  
\- Черт!   
\- Мальчики, вы уже разнесли половину полигона, не хотите передохнуть?

Слушать этот бред в эфире было невыносимо. Бартон устало вздохнул, дал отбой и сказал всем собраться у вышки. Почему-то у него складывалось четкое ощущение, что команда попросту саботирует эти занятия. Ничего, с профессиональным обломщиком лоботрясов это быстро пройдет.

\- Выглядишь вымотанным, не выспался? – Стив плюхнулся рядом с сидящим у края площадки Бартоном  
\- Есть такое, - кисло подтвердил Хоукай. – С вами у меня на это просто нет времени.  
\- Слушай, где ты постоянно умудряешься наставить себе синяков? – Стив с детской непосредственностью указал на следы на шее и внутренней стороне плеч. – И каждый раз – на новом месте.  
Хоукай от неожиданности поперхнулся воздухом. В этот момент он молился, чтобы никто больше этот разговор не услышал. Особенно Старк. Надо будет когда-нибудь рассказать Стиву, чем люди порой занимаются наедине.

\- Стрельба. Когда задеваешь луком или стрелой – появляются такие отметины, – более идиотской причины придумать было невозможно.  
\- Даже на шее? – недоверчиво спросил Стив.   
\- Я был неаккуратен, - немногословно выдал Бартон. – Идем, - ушел он от темы, - На сегодня с меня хватит ваших безумств. 

Старк приземлился перед ними и откинул лицевую часть шлема:  
\- Бартон, признай – нам это не нужно. Ты напрасно нас гоняешь уже вторую неделю.  
\- Ничего подобного, - отпарировал Хоукай. – Польза в любом случае есть. Ты уже не врезаешься в стены так часто.  
\- Стенам на меня плевать. И мне на них. Ты просто не хочешь соглашаться, что из тебя не получилось тренера.  
\- Зато я знаю, из кого он получится. Поверь, Старк, когда я вас познакомлю, ты пожалеешь, что увиливал от тренировок.

\- Кажется, я знаю о ком речь, - безрадостно произнесла Наташа. – Клинт, а ты в нем уверен?  
\- В том, что он нам задницы надерет – да, уверен. Насчет всего остального придется договариваться. – Бартон был немного зол. – Потом не жалуйтесь.   
\- Эй, я вообще еще ничего не успел сказать! – Бэннер, только добравшийся до командной точки, возмутился. – О ком вообще речь?  
\- Сущая мелочь, Брюс. Бартон подыскивает нам нового цербера. Видимо считает себя недостаточно суровым.

Такой подход просто взбесил Хоукая:  
\- Какого хрена, Старк! Ты не профессионал. Ты не знаешь, когда следует остановиться, а когда помочь остальным. – все это было произнесено ледяным тоном, но с таким ожесточением, что Наташа невольно от него отшатнулась. – Ты не можешь вытерпеть и пару минут, пока я говорю…  
\- Не надо изображать из себя второго Фьюри, Леголас. Я отлично справляюсь. – Тони, то ли сам того не заметив, то ли намеренно подтвердил последнюю фразу Хоукая  
\- Я видел, как ты справляешься – с нажимом произнес Бартон, и, не отводя от Старка взгляд, спросил – Стив, с тебя швы уже сняли?  
\- Да, давно. Причем тут это?  
\- Понравилось, когда их накладывали? И почему их накладывали?

\- Ребята, мне это не нравится. Эта ваша агрессия, тестостерон снова зашкаливает. – Брюс старался говорить как можно мягче. – Но самое главное – это не нравится одному парню у меня внутри.

Бартону вдруг стало все равно. Он досадливо махнул рукой, мол, как вы все меня достали, подхватил лук и зашагал к выходу. Спиной он чувствовал, как Старк смотрит вслед, но оборачиваться, чтоб узнать, как именно он смотрит, не стал.

* * *

Стрельба не похожа на секс. Впрочем, любой спорт не похож на секс, однако, миллионы ради удовольствия бегают, плавают, играют в футбол. И стреляют. И дело тут не столько в эндорфинах, хотя и в них тоже. Эта психологическая зависимость от подвижности, от ощущения ноющих мышц, дает ощущение силы. Превосходство над другими приматами. А если ты еще и лучший в своем роде – добро пожаловать в высшую лигу, ты претендент на улучшение генома, ты толчок эволюции.

Бартон в такие подробности вдавался не часто. Ему просто нравилось натягивать тетиву и отпускать стрелу в краткий полет к цели. В этом тоже было свое очарование – понятное любому, кто хотя бы раз брал пневматическую винтовку в тире и пытался попасть в цель.

Выдернуть стрелу, захватить тетиву, вытянуть руку, прицелиться, отпустить. Повторить. Забыть о едва не случившемся срыве. Он не случился, это главное. Выдернуть стрелу, захватить тетиву…  
\- От тебя за версту разит яростью и злостью.  
Стрела с треском проламывает тонкую фанеру мишени.  
\- А я думал, что хорошо скрываю свои чувства, - Бартон критично оглядел плоды своего труда – дюжина манекенов, стоящих на разном расстоянии, утыканы стрелами, подобно мутировавшим дикобразам. – Как Нью-Мексико?

Тор появился минут десять назад, но отвлекать Бартона не стал, за что тот был ему благодарен. Оказалось, бог, для которого битва имела едва ли не сакральное значение, понимает профессионального бойца куда лучше, чем его коллеги-люди. Бывает.

\- Там все спокойно. Джейн Фостер занимается наукой и почти ничего не замечает вокруг, – немного сокрушенно сообщил Тор.  
\- Да уж, тебя не заметить… - ухмыльнулся Бартон. – И ты две недели добивался ее внимания? Без обид, но она у тебя довольно близорука.  
\- Я не сказал, что у меня не получилось, - тон у Тора был довольно благодушный, но развивать тему Бартон передумал. – Мне нравится, как ты стреляешь, - без всякого перехода сообщил громовержец.   
«Да уж, это тебе не Мьельниром разбрасываться» - подумал Хоукай, но вслух спросил иное:  
\- Хочешь, научу?

У Тора на лице отразилось сомнение.  
\- Клинт, ты хочешь научить меня стрелять из лука?  
\- Ну да. Что тебя смущает? – Бартон явно не понимал причин овладевших Тором колебаний.  
\- Ничего, - решительно произнес громовержец. – Показывай, как правильно это делать.

Минут десять ушло, на то чтобы объяснить Тору, как правильно держать лук. Может, он и представлял, как делать это в теории, но со стороны смотрелось смешно. Бартон покачал головой. Блочный Hoyt Buffalo в руках Тора выглядел, мягко говоря, неуместно. При его доспехах стоило бы взять какой-нибудь композитный или, на худой конец, тисовый. Впрочем, с его габаритами о луке вообще стоило забыть. Только двуручный меч или секира. Или молот.

В конце концов, плюнув на объяснения, в которых Тор все равно ничего не понимал, Бартон решил сам показать, как правильно. Встав справа, он попытался заставить Тора опустить задранную руку и столкнулся с довольно серьезной трудностью – разница в росте была ощутимой. Когда ученик выше тебя больше чем на голову, это напрягает. А когда смотрит на тебя сверху вниз непонятным взглядом, нервотрепка только усиливается.

\- Слушай, ты можешь расслабиться? Я хочу показать, как держать руки, но даже сдвинуть тебя не могу. – Бартон начал терять терпение.  
\- Клинт, я могу попробовать сам. А ты скажешь – верно или нет. – Тор упорно не желал подчиняться. – Просто отойди и посмотри.

Бартон его словно не услышал. Вместо этого он снова подобрался к Тору справа, привстал на носки и попытался нагнуть его руку. Громовержец, которому пируэты Хоукая уже надоели, послушно повторил его движение и наклонился вперед и немного вбок, оказавшись с ним вплотную. Когда до Бартона дошло, что он стоит и прижимается к Тору слишком сильно, пусть даже сквозь доспехи и собственный комбинезон, он едва подавил желание отскочить в сторону. Вместо этого он осторожно отступил вбок, стараясь не выдавать своих эмоций, и удостоился еще одного сочувственного взгляда.

\- Вот так – правильно, – выдавил из себя Хоукай. – Теперь прицеливайся и дальше – отпускай тетиву.

Тору не пришлось повторять дважды. Он подозрительно точным движением отпустил стрелу в полет, выхватил следующую, прицелился. Когда он послал уже три стрелы точно в цель, у Бартона зародились смутные сомнения, но перевешивало мнение, что новичкам везет. Когда количество пораженных мишеней возросло до десятка, он понял, что где-то кроется обман. А на второй дюжине он укрепился во мнении, что его надули.

\- Ты умеешь стрелять из лука, – не спросил, а констатировал Бартон.  
\- Да, умею. – Тор в кои-то веки выглядел смущенным, но лишь самую малость.  
\- Так какого черта ты не сказал? Почему я тут битый час втолковываю, как держать лук, а ты оказывается, не хуже эльфа умеешь стрелять? – голос Бартона зазвенел от гнева.  
\- Ты не спросил.

Вот так, Клинт Бартон. Не считай себя самым умным. Вначале следует узнать, а нужны ли кому-то твои нелепые умения, чтобы лезть с ними в чужой монастырь.

\- Клинт, я наследный принц Асгарда. Меня с детства обучали владеть оружием. Самым разным оружием, луком в том числе. Так получилось, что Мьельнир – это единственное, что мне подходит. – Тор терпеливо объяснял Бартону такие простые вещи, что тот уже даже не страдал от ощущения собственного идиотизма

\- А фехтовать умеешь? – спросил он в итоге  
\- Ну да. Мои друзья не дают мне скучать, когда мы устраиваем шуточные бои.  
\- Ну, тогда ты покажешь мне мастер-класс, идет? А пока – по домам. – Бартон вдруг понял, что снова хочет найти Наташу, чтобы сбросить накопившееся раздражение каким-нибудь «традиционным» способом.


	7. Глава седьмая. Доверие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> Jimmy Eat World - Invented  
> Staind – Outside  
> Placebo – 20 years  
> Unkle – Burn My Shadow

После настолько бездарно потраченного дня (кроме собственной тренировки, это святое) Бартон решил плюнуть на все и расслабиться. Тем более, завтра у него был выходной, первый за много недель. А потому он решил уехать из Башни к себе домой и там, в спокойной обстановке предаваться приятному безделью. Поначалу у него возникла мысль провести этот день с Наташей – сходить куда-нибудь, съездить в горы, в общем, банальная донельзя, но такая желанная романтика.

Увы, его благородный порыв был сбит на излете – Наташа сообщила, что у нее-то завтра полноценный рабочий день, и потому максимум, что она могла себе позволить – приехать к нему вечером и скрасить одиночество. Бартон на такое отношение немного обиделся, но виду не подал, лишь сказал, что в таком случае, будет весь день смотреть спортивный канал и пить пиво, пока не уснет, а она пусть не мотается к нему на другой конец города, а спокойно работает.

Он еще много чего хотел сказать, но не стал. И того, что уже было произнесено, было достаточно. В конце концов, ему и так повезло, что имеет возможность видеть Наташу в рабочее время. И находиться с ней рядом на заданиях. И этот его дурацкий демарш – всего лишь попытка создать хотя бы иллюзию нормальной жизни. Попытка, которая повторялась с периодичность раз в три месяца и почти всегда терпела фиаско.

День, в самом деле, получился никудышным. Мало того, что не получалось заставить ребят работать на полную на тренировках. Это как раз было решаемо. К тому же, Бартон имел опыт муштровки новобранцев, причем далеко не всегда они приходили к нему из военных училищ, с уже выбитой дурью. Та же Кейт – избалованная девчонка с характером, больше напоминающим его собственный. Но он справился, и теперь был уверен, что в случае чего – она сможет его заменить. И с Мстителями он тоже справится. Или справится Логан, он вообще в таких делах мастер. Не в этом была проблема.

Бартон решил быть откровенным с самим собой – его вывела из себя выходка Тора. Ну, выходка – громко сказано. Шутка, насмешка, дурачество. Можно обозвать как угодно и даже быть уверенным, что было это сделано ненамеренно – просто Бартон не умеет слушать и порой слишком высокого мнения о себе. Это же надо – взяться учить бога стрелять из лука! И зачем? Хотел покрасоваться? Выказать превосходство? Ему казалось, что причина лежит на поверхности – но никак не дается в руки.

Он выключил воду и оперся о стенку душевой кабины. Перед Наташей он все же слукавил – перспектива весь день таращиться на экран телевизора его не прельщала. Но и признаваться ей в этом сил не хватало. На душе было тоскливо.  
Ожидались скучные, полные одиночества сутки. Смешно. Полные одиночества. Одиночество в понимании Бартона было равносильно пустоте. Быть полным пустотой. Пустотой…

Из зеркала на него глянул хмурый тип с взъерошенными волосами. Хмурость проистекала в первую очередь от недосыпа, но Бартон надеялся, что в ближайшее время устранит этот недостаток. Еще, конечно, дело в настроении, но тут поделать что-то было сложно. Разве что нажраться антидепрессантов и отключиться от реального мира.

Бартон отметил, что морщинок вокруг глаз прибавилось, а поперек лба пролегла глубокая складка. Да, не мальчик уже. Приглядевшись, он даже заметил в шевелюре один седой волосок. Минуту поколебавшись, он малодушно его выдернул. Нечего тут… Благородные седины хорошо смотрелись у таких столпов, как Коулсон или Тадеус Росс. А он еще слишком молод. Впрочем, о чем он? Молод, да ему почти тридцать пять!

Бартон прекрасно понимал, что сейчас он на пике своих возможностей, но продолжаться это будет еще лет семь, может десять. Потом его окончательно переведут на преподавательскую работу, и будет он гонять сопляков по полигону и учить их отличать витую тетиву от перекрученной. А затем плавно и незаметно спихнут на пенсию. И будет остаток своих дней кормить голубей на своей крыше и вспоминать о былых временах.

Бр-р! Хоукая аж передернуло от накатившей картины. Ничего себе фантазия – взять и придумать свою жизнь до самого конца. Нет, надо быть реалистом – ни до какой пенсии он не доживет: его в лучшем случае убьют во время очередной миссии. С такой-то командой… А если серьезно – никуда Фьюри его не отпустит. Ни за что. Этот пункт контракта был выделен оранжевым цветом – чтобы Бартон не пропустил ненароком.

Покидав в рюкзак всякие мелочи, вроде коммуникатора (Бартон категорически отказывался таскать браслет, как Наташа и прочие агенты) и очков, он выскочил из своих «апартаментов» и буквально врезался в Тора. Надо сказать, что кроме выделяющегося роста, масса тела у громовержца превышала человеческую норму раза в три*. Со всеми вытекающими. Бартона буквально отбросило в сторону.

\- Ты сдурел? – в первую секунду из легких вышибло воздух, и фраза прозвучала сипло. – Какого черта так подкрадываться!  
\- Я не подкрадывался. Ты сам налетел. В следующий раз смотри перед собой. – Тор был сама незыблемость. Ну еще бы, с его-то позиции каменной статуи.  
\- Что ты вообще забыл у меня под дверью? – Бартон был возмущен еще и этими претензиями – он сам, оказывается, налетел.  
\- Хотел спросить, чем ты занят. Призрак сказал, что ты у себя. Вот я и зашел узнать.

Бартон недоуменно посмотрел на Тора.  
\- Какой призрак?  
\- Ну, тот, что живет здесь и помогает Тони Старку, - Тор неопределенно махнул рукой в пространство. – Обычное привидение, странно разговаривает, невидимое.  
До Бартона, наконец, дошло:  
\- Ты о Джарвисе? Это не призрак, это дворецкий Старка. Он вроде машины.   
\- Его не видно, голос раздается из стен, а предметы перемещаются сами по себе – все это означает, что в доме живет чья-то душа, - наставительно произнес Тор. – Неужели вы, люди, не знаете таких простых вещей?

Как же сложно общаться с нечеловеком…  
\- Тор, привидений не бывает. Может, у вас, в Асгарде, они есть, но здесь – извини. – Бартон не был законченным материалистом, но в полтергейст и прочую чушь не верил. – Лично я подобные сказки только в детстве любил. Джарвис – это робот, машина, ну, в общем… - он на секунду замялся, - Искусственный разум. Понимаешь? Его создал Старк, он никогда не был человеком и не жил.   
Во взгляде Тора читался скептицизм уверенного в своей правоте человека.  
\- Ну и черт с тобой, раз ты мне не веришь.

\- Ты поминаешь черта едва ли не в каждой фразе. И утверждаешь, что привидений не существует.  
\- Это просто фигура речи, я так с детства привык.  
\- Ты мужчина. Значит, обязан следить за своими словами. Они не должны расходиться с твоими убеждениями. – Тор говорил абсолютно банальные вещи, но в его устах это звучало как-то весомей, не затасканно, что ли.  
\- Да ну тебя! – Бартон от раздражения едва не сплюнул на пол. – Не уходи от ответа – что тебе от меня было нужно?  
\- Я же сказал – узнать, чем ты занят, - пожал плечами Тор.  
\- То есть, тебе просто заняться нечем? – догадался Бартон. – А почему ко мне? Я вообще-то собирался сбежать.  
\- Все остальные куда-то делись. Если ты занят, я не стану навязываться.  
\- Подожди секунду…

Бартон нахмурился. Вот еще морока – найти развлечение для абсолютно чужого здесь… бога. 

\- Эй, Джарвис, ты меня слышишь?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Где все остальные? Бэннер, Стив?  
\- Мистер Бэннер уехал на два дня в Вирджинию. Просил передать вам, что хотел бы знать, кого вы решили взять на роль нового тренера. Мистер Роджерс отправился посетить городскую библиотеку. Мисс Романофф отправилась в штаб-квартиру Щ.И.Т.. Мистер Старк уехал два часа назад.

\- Куда? – машинально спросил Бартон. Не то что бы, он действительно хотел знать, куда Старк навострил лыжи, но все же…  
\- Эта информация закрыта.  
\- Параноик, - буркнул Бартон. – Ну и что нам делать?  
\- Ничего. Я же сказал, что навязываться не стану. Найду себе другое занятие.  
\- Да погоди ты, наконец!

Почему он стоит тут, с Тором, а не ловит такси и не едет домой? Тем более, после того как громовержец его приструнил по поводу стрельбы.… Почему-то Бартон решил, что будет нечестно сейчас свалить из Башни и оставить его тут одного. Да, команда за эти две недели успела засесть у него в печенках. Тут Тору, между прочим, повезло – он не был одним из тех, кто трепал Хоукаю нервы все это время. Но почему он не может свалить эту проблему на Роджерса, который наверняка появится тут через пару часов – не будет же он торчать в библиотеке весь вечер?

\- У меня есть одна идея. У тебя нет планов на эти два дня?  
\- Клинт, я ведь не просто так сюда шел, - голос Тора прозвучал несколько укоризненно, но Бартон сумел уловить в интонациях кое-что еще – задетую гордость. Смешно. Обиженный бог. С этим определенно нужно было что-то делать. Один обиженный уже разнес Манхеттен на стройматериалы.  
\- Я иду вниз и ловлю машину, через десять минут уезжаю. Собирайся, покажу кое-что.  
\- Ты снова потащишь меня на берег? – в словах Тора четко проступила насмешка  
\- Не совсем. Я показал тебе рассвет. Теперь покажу закат. Из своего гнезда, – усмехнулся Бартон. – Ты не забыл? Десять минут. Это немного. Я жду и уезжаю.  
Тор в ответ лишь сверкнул глазами .

* * *

Когда назначенное время истекло, Бартон открыл дверь такси и собрался уехать, но в этот момент в дверях Башни, наконец, появился Тор. Его внешний вид удивил Хоукая еще больше предыдущего маскарада.

\- Кто твой консультант по одежде? – с интересом спросил у него Бартон.  
Тор вопроса не понял:  
\- Мой – кто?  
\- Ну, кто тебе гардероб подбирает? Кто этот гений?  
\- Я не знаю ее имени. Ник Фьюри сказал, что мне не стоит выделяться на улицах и прислал женщину, которая принесла одежду и все остальное, - кажется, Тор был немного смущен.

В действительности, смущаться было нечего. Он перестал походить на строителя или портового рабочего, потому что сменил джинсы на костюм и стянул волосы в хвост. А в руках он держал потрепанную деревянную трость. Получился не то яппи, не то лондонский джентльмен**. 

\- А костыль тебе зачем? – недоуменно спросил Бартон.  
\- Это не костыль! - оскорблено заявил Тор. – Это Мьельнир***!  
\- Да? Он вроде иначе выглядел.  
\- Понадобится, станет таким как нужно, – объяснять что-то еще громовержец был не намерен. - Что еще не так?  
\- Все нормально, просто непривычно видеть тебя в таком виде. Ладно, поехали. – Бартон влез на заднее сиденье машины.  
\- Куда? В тоже место?  
\- Почти. Я же говорил про гнездо?

На самом деле острой необходимости в собственном жилище у Бартона не было. В этой квартире он оказывался, дай Бог раза два-три в месяц. Все остальное время он жил в казармах Щ.И.Т. или в передвижных базах. Или вообще ночевал на точках, обхватив лук или винтовку. Но когда он пришел к Фьюри и сказал, что хочет иметь свое жилье, никак с Организацией не связанное, тот лишь поднял одну бровь и поставил условие – это должно быть восточное побережье. И желательно, поближе к северу. 

Бартон на это лишь мысленно фыркнул. На реальное проявление эмоций при директоре дерзости не хватало. А по поводу восточного побережья – он давно приглядел квартирку на юге Бруклина, неподалеку от пляжа Брайтон. Наташа, когда узнала, где живет ее друг, долго смеялась**** и в шутку заявила, что ноги ее в этой квартире не будет.

Вопросом собственной территории он озаботился как раз после незабываемого романа с Вандой. Когда осознал, что бросаться в омут с головой и топтать чужие дороги куда хуже, чем иметь точку опоры и маяк в темноте. Хотелось иметь место, где его не будут трогать начальник и подчиненные, где можно ненадолго побыть собой. И пора бы обзавестись свои гнездом, не птенец уже.

Этот дом был самым высоким жилым зданием в районе. И, разумеется, Бартон занял квартиру на верхнем этаже и чердак. И приличный кусок крыши. Была бы возможность, он бы захватил ее целиком, но домовладелец оказался склочной старой кошатницей, которая считала, что ее «деткам» негде будет гулять. Но это были сущие мелочи. Во всех смыслах. Главное – у него был свой дом. В его отстутсвие за домом приглядывала соседка. Она поливала пару несчастных кактусов, как-то подаренных Марией Хилл на день Независимости. Она же покупала продукты, если Бартон успевал предупредить ее о своем скором приезде.

Тор озирался с интересом, достойным первооткрывателя. Он медленно прошел внутрь и стал изучать обстановку. Бартон в глубине души немного переживал на это счет – он очень редко приводил сюда посторонних. Прежде всего, потому что приводить было особо некого. Наташа, Кейт, Коулсон (один раз и только ради того, чтобы убедиться, что подчиненный не живет в какой-то голубятне), вот, пожалуй, и весь список. Чего ради он приволок аса любоваться на свое жилище, Бартон не понимал сам.

\- Не царские хоромы, но мне нравится, - он раскрыл нараспашку окно и в гостиную ворвался свежий ветер, пахнущий солью и близким дождем. – Вот так и живу.

Тор рассмеялся, громко, раскатисто. Хоукай покосился в его сторону – громовержец смотрел с искренним весельем в глазах.  
\- Вы такие смешные, люди!  
\- Да неужели? – Бартон уже подумывал всерьез обидеться. – Вы там, - он непроизвольно кивнул в потолок, - все такие юмористы?  
В ответ Тор расхохотался еще оглушительнее и поднял руки в знак примирения. Бартон терпеливо ждал объяснений.

\- Знаешь, Клинт, я тебе расскажу одну историю, – громовержец, наконец, справился со своим смехом. – Когда я попал в Мидгард год назад, Джейн Фостер привела меня к себе. Она живет в крошечном домике, он называется фургон. Я не знаю, почему, но она очень смутилась, когда я там оказался, долго извинялась и пыталась зачем-то навести порядок. У нее уютный дом, хотя для меня там тесновато, - он тепло улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям. – Люди смешные, потому что не понимают – дом, это место, где хорошо тебе самому. Пусть даже это жалкая лачуга – жар очага не зависит от мнения чужих людей. Даже в царских хоромах может быть неприютно и холодно, если там властвуют непонимание и скорбь. Уж поверь мне.

Бартон кисло улыбнулся на эту притчу  
\- Значит, я был прав, когда не приводил сюда гостей. Мне и так здесь неплохо, а остальное неважно.  
Тор на это лишь пожал плечами и заметил:  
\- Если хорошо тебе, будет хорошо и гостям.  
Эта последняя фраза почему-то отдавала цветистой восточной философией.  
\- Ладно, умник, осматривайся. Я на кухню.

Логичней, вероятно, было бы показать Тору какое-нибудь из своих любимых заведений, но близость дождя и нежелание куда-либо идти перевесили. И потому Бартон копался в холодильнике, выискивая хоть что-то съестное. И почти успешно. Обнаружились несколько бутылок пива и две замороженные пиццы. Что еще нужно двум здоровым мужикам?

Сунув пиццу в микроволновку, Бартон выглянул в гостиную. Тор стоял у стены, на которой скопилась большая часть фотографий. Судя по всему, его внимание привлекла одна из них – старая, почти выцветшая. На ней молодой светлоглазый парень с улыбкой смотрит куда-то вдаль, не замечая, что его снимают. На других фотографиях парень тоже встречался, но только в компании с кем-то и издали. Тор повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Бартона. 

\- Вы с ним похожи. Это твой брат?  
\- Да, - кивнул Бартон, - Это Барни. Мой старший брат. Он погиб десять лет назад.  
Слова никак не отозвались внутри, словно ничего не значили. Словно не они травили его долгие годы. Оказалось, это так просто – говорить о мертвом брате. Время все-таки лечит.

Тор не стал больше ничего спрашивать про Бернарда. Ни жалости, ни сочувствия. Ни тем более любопытства. Хорошо иметь дело с воинами. Они не лезут в душу. 

Вместо этого громовержец принялся разглядывать прочие предметы интерьера. Детали его сценических костюмов – ковбойская шляпа, индейский гван, маска Соколиного глаза. Оружие на стенах – луки, ножи, саи, прочая метательная ерунда. Бартон предпочитал личную коллекцию хранить у себя, потому пришлось проводить сигнализацию в квартиру. 

Из кухни донесся писк микроволновки. Бартон поморщился – вспомнил, какой звук его сегодня разбудил. Он быстро сервировал столик в гостиной под нехитрую трапезу и с досадой посмотрел в окно. Угроза дождя становилась все реальнее.

\- Тор, можешь считать меня обманщиком, но, кажется, показать тебе самый правильный закат я сегодня не смогу.  
\- Почему?  
\- Из-за погоды. Глянь в окно. Там гроза будет.  
Тор даже не обернулся.  
\- Не будет.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность?  
\- Потому что я так хочу, – уверенность в его голосе была железная. – Тучи пройдут мимо.

Бартон решил, что удивляться не станет. В конце концов, это все-таки бог. Громовержец.

\- Раз ты так убежден в своих желаниях, пошли смотреть  
\- Куда?  
\- На крышу. Я же в гнезде живу, забыл? – подцепив две бутылки «Будвайзера», Хоукай кивнул в сторону неприметной металлической лестницы в углу.

Ветер пах океаном и чем-то подгоревшим – внизу было множество забегаловок, запах от них разносился на несколько кварталов окрест. Тор оказался прав – гроза ушла, так и не начавшись. На западе, у самой кромки горизонта, освободилась небольшая полоска неба – как раз чтобы увидеть, как прячется красный диск солнца. Хорошо иметь дело с богами – они держат слово.


	8. Глава восьмая. Потрясение. 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы
> 
> Oomph_! - Burn your eyes  
> Florence And The Machine – Breath Of Life

Бартону снилось, что он бредет по раскаленной пустыне. Вокруг распростерлось желтое море. Глазам было больно от яркого света, а ногам горячо от песка. И безумно хотелось пить. Во рту было сухо, так что жгло язык. Откуда-то издали доносился равномерный грохот, похожий на дыхание великана. Может он сбежал от злого чудовища и теперь уходит от него по этой Сахаре, а великан за ним гонится?

Как же хочется пить… В памяти всплывали бутылки с минералкой, покрытые капельками росы. Стаканы содовой со льдом. Господи, да он сейчас был готов напиться из самой грязной лужи, лишь бы не испытывать жажду. И не чувствовать жару.

Пробуждение оказалось совсем неприятным. И духота, и жажда, и опухший язык – все это плавно переместилось вместе с ним в реальный мир. И непонятные звуки тоже. Кое-как разлепив глаза, он обнаружил, что лежит на своей кровати. Комнату заливало ослепительное солнце. Окно с вечера никто не открыл, и потому кислорода, чтобы хоть немного подышать, почти не осталось. Шея затекла, голова гудела, в живот больно впивалась пряжка собственного ремня.

С трудом повернувшись, он едва не застонал от восторга – на прикроватной тумбочке стоял стакан с водой. Бартон не имел привычки оставлять себе такие бонусы на утро, а потому был особенно благодарен тому, кто это сделал. Благословенная жидкость была выпита в два глотка. Он с сожалением подумал, как этого мало, но теперь у него хотя бы есть силы добраться до кухни или ванной и суть голову под кран.

Постепенно возвращались воспоминания о вчерашнем. Они с Тором не удовлетворились парой бутылок пива и Бартон полез в кладовку в поисках чего покрепче. Этим покрепче оказался когда-то подаренный Коулсоном коллекционный Glenfarclas семьдесят первого года. Плюнув на соблюдение правил и не являясь фанатом церемонного отношения к алкоголю, Бартон просто разлил виски по стаканам. Напиток был столь хорош, что его вкус пробился даже сквозь отупленные пивом и соусом чили рецепторы. Тору тоже понравилось, причем он едва не расколотил стакан, пытаясь таким образом выразить свое одобрение.

Они засиделись на просторной кухне далеко за полночь. Бартон рассказывал о своей жизни до Щ.И.Т., даже в нетрезвом состоянии умудряясь не касаться неприятных подробностей. Тор, который казалось, совсем не хмелел, описывал Асгард и приключения, которые находил на свою голову по молодости. Хоукай, у которого все плыло перед глазами, слушал, с трудом держал голову рукой, а потом кажется вообще отрубился прямо за столом.

Ага. Вот именно – за столом. И, кажется, сам он оттуда уйти не мог. Так каким же образом он оказался в своей кровати, да еще заботливо укрытый одеялом? Бартон свесился с кровати. Ботинки сиротливо лежали рядом с тумбочкой. Как, однако, предупредительно. Хорошо хоть, джинсы с него снимать не стали. Бартон не представлял, как бы он потом Тору в глаза смотрел.

Через силу встав с кровати и открыв окно, он ощутил, что жизнь с каждой минутой становится чуть красочнее. Сквозняк принес с собой свежий воздух, шум улицы откуда-то снизу и отогнал подкатившую к глотке тошноту. Что б он еще раз так набрался… Скорей, к целебному источнику водопроводной воды.

Он выбрался из комнаты в коридор. Непонятный размеренный шум стал громче. Его источник разъяснился, когда Бартон заглянул в гостиную. Тор в рубашке, с книгой на груди, лежал на диване и самозабвенно храпел. Это зрелище было настолько умилительным, что у Хоукая улыбка сама наползла на лицо. Ну, надо же. Громовержец хваставший, что ему не нужно много спать, лежит у него дома и самым тривиальным образом дрыхнет.

В ванной Бартон пустил воду и почти на минуту припал к крану, чтобы напиться. Потом сунул голову под струю и просто стоял так, пока уши не замерзли. Кажется, у него тут где-то лежит алкозельцер…

Проходя через гостиную на кухню, он не удержался и поглядел, что за книга лежит у Тора. Это оказалось старое издание Сорреллса о стрельбе из лука для начинающих. Книгу Бартон приобрел еще в шестнадцать лет. Зачем Тор взялся ее читать, если и так неплохо владеет луком?

Проведя небольшую ревизию, Бартон понял, что придется идти в магазин. Вчерашние, и без того не слишком обильные запасы были уничтожены. Стараясь шагать как можно осторожнее (Тор верно сказал, что Хоукай не идет, а крадется), он вышел из квартиры. А по пути решил, что можно бы и связаться кое с кем. Коммуникатор заботливо выдал нужный номер.

\- Алло! Кто черт подери, звонит в такую рань?! – голос собеседника был хриплым и злым.  
\- Я понятия не имею, который час, приятель. Но если ты забыл мой голос, то напомню – это Соколиный глаз.  
\- Лучник, ты? И чего тебе нужно… - послышалась возня на заднем плане, - …в одиннадцать утра?  
\- Логан, чем ты сейчас занимаешься?


	9. Глава восьмая. Потрясение. 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы
> 
> Jensen Ackles - Perfect Spot  
> Florence And The Machine - You've Got The Love  
> Seether - Hang On  
> Rise Against - Hero Of War

Вернувшись, он обнаружил, что Тор с дивана исчез. Забросив в холодильник продукты, Бартон выглянул на балкон. Пусто. На чердаке его тоже не оказалось. Громовержец обнаружился на крыше, в компании Бобби. Бартон немного удивился, но возмущаться не стал. Бобби была вольна самостоятельно выбирать себе чесалку для спины. 

Бобби – это голубоглазая кошка-альбинос, одна из «деток» соседки Бартона. В свое время Хоукай отвадил этих блохастых тварей от своей половины крыши с помощью ультразвуковой ловушки. Такие использовались против крыс, хорошо пошли и против кошек. Ему вовсе не улыбалось убирать дерьмо от этой шебутной стаи. Подействовало быстро, кошки разбежались как от огня. Теперь он просто периодически включал ультразвук, чтобы у них не возникало соблазна вернуться.

Какого же было его удивление, когда во время очередного сеанса шумовой атаки он обнаружил у чердачного люка белую кошку, которая мирно вылизывалась и не выказывала совершенно никакого беспокойства. Ультразвука она, как будто, не замечала. Оказалось, что так и есть. Как многие кошки-альбиносы, она оказалась глухой. То есть вообще глухой. Бартон этому обстоятельству поразился, и решил ее не прогонять. Вместо этого он иногда оставлял миску с молоком или кусок тунца у чердачного люка. Взамен она позволяла ему иногда до себя дотрагиваться.

Прозвище «Бобби» он придумал в память о бывшей жене, Барбаре. Почему-то, при взгляде на это кошку, ему вспоминалась одна голубоглазая блондинка с независимым характером, которая однажды позволила ему себя приласкать. А когда выяснилось, что животное еще и не слышит ничего, он вообще решил, что это судьба. Вспомнилась собственная эпопея со слуховыми аппаратами, которая завершилась их с Барбарой свадьбой.

Тор стоял спиной к люку, опираясь на ограждение, и гладил Бобби по спине. Та от удовольствия урчала как моторчик и требовала еще. Бартон вдруг почувствовал укол ревности, увидев эту идиллию. Его самого Бобби подпустила к себе далеко не сразу. Пришлось долго подлизываться к ней кусочками рыбы, прежде чем она разрешила себя погладить. А тут, совершенно незнакомый… хм, бог, и она уже позволяет ему чесать ей за ухом. 

Бартон, откашлялся, привлекая их внимание. Бобби не проявила никакой заинтересованности, что неудивительно. Тор обернулся, улыбнулся и махнул свободной рукой в знаке приветствия. 

\- С добрым утром, Клинт. – Тор был сама добродушность.  
\- Ага. Только не слишком утром, да и не особенно добрым после вчерашнего, - хмуро поздоровался Бартон.  
\- Последствия выпитого? – проницательно заметил Тор, - Я заметил, что вы даже зная о них, все равно будете пить.   
\- Да, мы люди такие. Неужели у асов нет с этим проблем?  
\- У асов – нет. А у вознесенных в Асгард людей бывает. Есть у меня друг, Вольштагг, он любит жаловаться по утрам на головную боль.  
\- Значит, хоть он меня поймет. Кстати, спасибо, что перетащил меня на кровать. Сам бы не дошел.  
\- Ерунда, ты легкий. Легче Мьельнира. 

\- Даже не знаю, радоваться или обижаться на сравнение с молотом, – недовольно заметил Бартон. – Пошли завтракать, я купил молоко и яйца, научу тебя готовить омлет по-французски.  
\- Купил? – недоуменно спросил Тор.  
\- Ну да, пока ты спал, я успел сгонять в пару мест.  
\- Так вот почему «не слишком утро».  
\- Ага. Кстати, я связался с одним парнем, он будет вас гонять на полигоне. Тебе он понравится, тоже сторонник физической силы и любит драться разными железками.  
\- То есть, ты считаешь, что я могу решать проблемы только силовым путем? – усмехнулся Тор. – Даже не знаю, радоваться или обижаться… на такое сравнение.

\- Познакомишься с Росомахой, решишь. А вообще, я видел запись твоего боя со Старком и Стивом под Штутгартом. Выглядело как средних масштабов лесоповал.   
\- Это был не лучший поступок с моей стороны, - возразил Тор, - Но тогда я еще не знал, что мы союзники.  
\- Ничего, тот момент, когда ты лбом проломил Старку шлем, перекрывает все оплошности. По крайней мере, мне понравилось. – Бартон слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Странные вы, люди.  
\- Это точно. Сплошные странности.

* * *

Выходной оказался посвящен разгребанию завалов и вообще генеральной уборке «гнезда». Бартон вынес тонну мусора, выбросил испортившиеся продукты из холодильника и принялся отмывать квартиру. Тор поглядывал на это со своего дивана и лишь усмехался - он был далек от бытовых мелочей. В Асгарде у него для этого был целый дворец слуг, а у Джейн этим занималась Дарси. Время от времени Тор поднимался с места, помогал Бартону передвинуть особо тяжелый комод, а затем возвращался на место и продолжал читать. Шум пылесоса его совершенно не беспокоил.

Когда под вечер Хоукай окончательно вымотался и рухнул на вторую кушетку, Тор поинтересовался, а чем они будут теперь заниматься. Бартон подозрительно на него поглядел, почуяв издевку, но громовержец был безмятежен, словно летний день. Разумеется, это же не он весь день бегал, как электровеник. Бартон буркнул, что теперь планирует, наконец, расслабиться и засесть смотреть футбол, как и обещал Наташе.

Перед ним замаячила перспектива рассказывать Тору, что такое футбол, как в него играть и кто такие Бэкхэм и Пеле. Но оказалось, что и объяснения и сам матч сегодня пройдут мимо них. В дверь требовательно зазвонили. На пороге обнаружился мрачный небритый верзила, озирающийся вокруг с непонимающим видом.

\- Дверью боишься ошибиться? – пошутил Бартон. – А как же твое знаменитое чутье?  
\- Кошачьей мочой несет на всю лестницу. Как здесь вообще можно дышать?  
\- Ты не был тут года четыре назад. Тогда это был действительно ад. Впрочем, ты вообще у меня ни разу не был. Добро пожаловать в мое «гнездо», Логан. 

Росомаха и Соколиный глаз обменялись ударами в кулак, и Бартон пригласил гостя внутрь. Теперь предстояла процедура знакомства, которой Хоукай ждал с затаенной тревогой. Логана он знал достаточно давно и успел оценить всю прелесть его закидонов. По крайней мере, периодические ссоры с Саммерсом и следующие за ними посиделки в барах самых разных штатов почти стали привычными за последние несколько лет. А если вспомнить разборки Логана с собственными детишками… 

Во время одной такой они и познакомились. Бартона угораздило встрять в семейный конфликт и помогать Логану при попытке последнего вразумить Дэйкена*. После этого задания Хоукай обзавелся очередным шрамом в виде двух дырок от когтей, а Росомаха – новым приятелем.

И свести вместе бузотера и мизантропа Логана и Тора, с его моралью и кодексом настоящего мужчины казалось не лучшей идеей на свете. Впрочем, этические принципы громовержца оказались довольно гибкими, как успел узнать Бартон в Чикаго. Может, и не подерутся в первые пять минут.

\- Тор, познакомься, это Логан, тот самый парень, о котором я говорил утром. Логан, это Тор, ты про него возможно слышал в прошлом году, он… хм.. бог, отличный боец и мой.. э... - на последнем слове Бартон запнулся.  
\- Друг, - пришел ему на выручку Тор. – И боевой товарищ, – с этими словами он протянул руку для приветствия.  
\- Боевой товарищ? Ясно. А я уже успел подумать всякого, – съязвил Росомаха.

Наступил самый критический момент. Пару секунд Логан, прищурившись, смотрел на громовержца и нечего не делал. Бартон помнил, что такое его поведение – норма. Но вот Тор об этом не знал. И в его глазах начало проступать недовольство, грозящее перерасти в гнев. Неизвестно, что в этот момент происходило в голове у Логана, но он все же протянул руку в ответ. Рукопожатие получилось в духе воинов средневековья – за локоть. Оба усмехнулись, каждый чему-то своему.

\- Крепкая ладонь. Тяжелая, - резюмировал Тор и вернулся к излюбленному месту.  
\- Да и ты ничего, рука как молот, – не остался в долгу Логан.  
Тор на это лишь расхохотался. Бартон тоже, мысленно при этом выдохнув с облегчением. Впрочем, ему еще знакомить Росомаху с командой. Что будет, когда он пообщается с прямолинейным как доска, Роджерсом, или ехидным Старком? 

Логан не стал тянуть кота за хвост и начал едва ли не с порога:  
\- Приятель, у меня есть пара вопросов по твоему делу.  
\- Не знаешь, как гонять взрослых парней? Не волнуйся, они не слишком отличаются от школьников. Во всех смыслах.  
\- Нет, проблема скорее в моем участии.  
Бартон вопросительно поднял брови:  
\- Кидаешь меня?  
\- Не совсем. Просто после тебя позвонил один старый друг и попросил о похожей услуге.  
\- Тоже тренером поработать? – пессимистично спросил Бартон. – Да ты просто нарасхват.

\- Мне школы Ксавье хватает, знаешь ли. – Логан явно был недоволен сложившейся ситуацией. – Суть в том, что я ему должен. Мы вообще друг другу обязаны по гроб жизни, но в последний раз это он мне помог, а не наоборот.  
\- И чего он хочет, - Бартон спрашивал, скучнея с каждым словом.  
\- У меня небольшие разногласия кое с кем в школе.  
\- Снова с Саммерсом поцапался?  
-Ага. – Логан не удивился проницательности Бартона. - И мне предложили поработать в другой команде. Пока не улажу.

\- Ясно. А жаль. Что за команда?  
\- Понятия не имею, я еще с ними незнаком. А называются как мальчуковая поп-группа**, «Мстители», – хмыкнул Логан.  
\- Мстители? – Тор от изумления даже привстал  
\- Ну да, знаю, бредово звучит. Ты о них слышал?

На лице Хоукай проступила смесь превосходства, удовлетворения и фатализма. Нет, он все-таки прав и судьба существует.

\- Логан, а твоего друга зовут случайно не Ник Фьюри?  
\- Ну да, так. Ты его знаешь?  
\- Не то что бы знаю. – Бартон, как мог, оттягивал момент торжества. – Но он считает себя моим начальником последние десять лет. Так что думаю, проблемы уже нет.  
Очень редко кому-то удавалось чем-то поразить Росомаху. И Бартон был невероятно горд, что сумел попасть в список этих людей.

* * * 

Оказалось, что сюрпризы на этом не закончились. Как не закончились и общие знакомые. Бартон этого не знал, и решил не подвергать свою нервную систему лишнему риску. Потому он обзвонил с вечера всех членов команды и сообщил, что Фьюри привел свою угрозу в действие – у них будет новенький. И предупредил о возможных трениях с ним. В общем, попытался хоть как-то свести сложности к минимуму.

Первым Логана встретил Бэннер. Оба смотрели друг на друга подозрительно, словно уже когда-то встречались, но припомнить этого не могли***. Наташа с Росомахой была уже знакома, но особо теплых отношений они не завязали – слишком разного поля ягоды. 

Со Старком вообще получилось немного смешно. Тони, как обычно опоздал. Когда он ввалился в Общий зал, единственное, что его оправдывало – он не был в этом плане единственным, Стив тоже где-то застрял. Недовольный возглас Бартона потонул в потоке красноречия, которым Тони щедро одарил окружающих. Причина такой радости была очевидна – Старк напился. Ни увещевания Брюса, ни выговор, который ему устроил Хоукай, ни даже ядовитые подколки Наташи не могли испортить ему настроения. На Логана, стоящего в стороне и еще не занявшего своего места, он даже внимания не обратил. А зря.

Когда Старк чересчур увлекся жестикуляцией и едва не сшиб со стола ноутбук Бэннера, Логан не выдержал, подхватил Тони на воротник и поволок к выходу.

\- Где тут ближайший сортир? – поинтересовался он по дороге.  
\- Прямо по коридору, налево, - мгновенно сориентировалась Наташа. На возмущенный взгляд Брюса она лишь плечами пожала. – Что? Ему будет полезно проветриться.  
\- Ага. А если этот псих его в унитаз окунет?  
\- Этот парень трудных школьников воспитывает, не волнуйся. – заметил Бартон. – К тому же, Старку будет полезно сбить немного спесь.

Через десять минут, когда Брюс уже собрался идти на поиски, эта парочка появилась в дверях вновь. Тони, и в живописно разорванной рубашке, с мокрыми волосами и уже протрезвевший, потирал скулу. Логан, ухмыляясь, косился в его сторону. О подробностях расспрашивать никто не стал, при всем при том, что эти двое никакой агрессии не проявляли. 

\- Я чего-то не понял, или Роджерс решил побить мой рекорд? – наконец изрек Старк.  
\- Твой рекорд дебошира и пьяницы не может быть побит, для этого всю жизнь нужно вкалывать. А Стив застрял в пробке, он звонил полчаса назад.  
\- Какой пробке, он на байке…  
\- Прошу прощения за опоздание! – ворвался в зал Стив. – Мотоцикл сломался.  
\- …ездит, – меланхолично закончил Старк.

Бартон, в конец утомленный этой вакханалией, закатил глаза и произнес:  
\- Отлично, все в сборе. Роджерс, знакомься, новый член команды…  
Все это Хоукай говорил в потолок и потому не заметил, как Стив смотрит на новоиспеченного Мстителя. И на его ошарашенный возглас поначалу не обратил внимания.  
\- Логан?! Это ты? Чертов канадец, это что, правда ты?

Вид у Стива был, словно он увидел призрака. Росомаха, поначалу непонимающе уставился на очередного психа, а потом повел носом, ловя запах. В его глазах появилось узнавание. Бартон и Тор получили возможность уже второй раз за эти сутки видеть изумленного Логана.

\- Капитан? Ты живой?  
\- Я у тебя тоже самое спросить хочу, – с этими словами Стив подошел к Росомахе и сгреб его в охапку. Тот воздал должное эмоциональности Роджерса и ответил мощным объятием.   
\- Кажется, я угодил в Санта-Барбару, - прокомментировал со своего места Тони. – Ребята, вы что знакомы?  
\- Знакомы? Да я с этим парнем пол-Франции прошел во Вторую мировую!**** – восторгу Стива не было предела. – Мы столько вместе пережили! Я думал, ты умер давно.

\- Если бы, - с усмешкой пробурчал Логан. – Как ты сюда попал? Тебе на вид девяносто лет никак не дать.  
\- Меня хранили, как замороженный полуфабрикат, – сокрушенно поведал Стив. – А если серьезно – это неудачное последствие разгрома Гидры. А ты как здесь оказался?  
\- Забыл, чем я от нормальных людей отличаюсь? – Логан резко выдвинул из правой руки когти, вызвав легкую панику Бэннера.  
\- Я помню, но не думал, что эта твоя способность так долговечна.  
\- Как видишь.

\- Эй, минуточку? Приятель, так сколько тебе лет? – Старк на полном серьезе пытался понять, что за человек только что отмачивал его в раковине.  
\- Узнаешь, умрешь от зависти, – ушел от ответа Росомаха.

Бартон сидел, подперев рукой подбородок, и понимал, что с такими настроениями они никуда сегодня не пойдут. Да и было бы жестоко не дать Стиву пообщаться с кем-то из своего прошлого, после того как он всех успел похоронить. 

\- Ты не выглядишь недовольным, Клинт. – Наташа подсела к нему, поглядывая на разворачивающиеся события со стороны.  
\- А должен?  
\- Ну, ты так хотел, что бы мы все вели себя по взрослому и научились работать в команде…  
\- Ты сейчас меня цитируешь? – Бартон осторожно положил ладонь на талию Наташи. – Да, я такое говорил, но что я должен думать, если вы прекрасно помните мои слова, но при этом категорически их игнорируете?  
\- Мы тут все взрослые, Клинт. По отдельности. А вместе превращаемся в подростков. 

Бартон осмыслил ее слова и согласился. Раз Логан привык ладить с детьми, отвыкать ему не придется. Небольшим бонусом был факт того, что со Стивом он уже успел сработаться, судя по последним событиям. Значит, все пойдет куда проще.

От размышлений его отвлек сигнал сирены над потолком. Прежде чем разум осознал, что она может значить, некое шестое чувство, успело подсказать, что потренироваться они не успеют. Большой экран вспыхнул и на нем появился директор Фьюри. Оглядев присутствующих и убедившись, что все на месте, он сразу перешел к делу:

\- Господа, у нас чрезвычайная ситуация. На Манхеттен совершено нападение группой мутантов, именующих себя Братством.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Дэйкен (Дакен) – сын Росомахи от одной японской девушки. Отца ненавидит и методично пытается убить с разной степень успешности. Имеет схожие способности, а так же когти – по два из костяшек, и по одному из внутренней стороны запястий на каждой руке.  
> ** Мне при написании вспомнился эпизод из вторых Людей икс, когда Логан в машине попытался включить магнитолу, и оттуда полилось не то N-synk, не то Backstreet boys.  
> *** Мало кто знает, но когда-то в одном старом комиксе Росомаху придумали с одной единственной целью – уничтожить Халка.  
> **** Чистая правда. Зафиксирован эпичный случай в Париже 1942 года с участием этих двоих. Да, Логан тут с уже восстановленными воспоминаниями. Так будет проще.


	10. Глава девятая. Сражение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> Fort Minor - Cover and Duck (feat. SOB)  
> Good Charlotte - The River (ft. M Shadows & Synyster Gates)  
> Foo Fighters - The Pretender  
> БИ-2 и DAVID STERRY - Теперь ты знаешь

Росомаха витиевато выругался.   
\- Логан, тебе ведь приходилось с ними сталкиваться? – спросил Фьюри.  
\- Пару лет назад. Кучка подростков со сверхспособностями и дурью в голове.  
\- Теперь уже не подростков. Но дурь, видимо, осталась прежней. Остановите их, пока они не разнесли город. – С этими словами Фьюри отключился. Координировать действия команды осталась Мария Хилл.  
\- Господа, объявлена тревога, оранжевый код. Действуйте согласно протоколу.

Одна радость, в самый первый день тренировок Бартон заставил их отработать эти чертовы протоколы. Теперь ни у кого не возникало вопросов, куда идти и что делать. В данном случае, Бартон, Наташа, Брюс и Стив пользовались в качестве транспорта стелсом. Старк и Тор добирались до места задания своим ходом. Росомаха, как не имеющий пока ни номера, ни оборудования, плюнул и просто отправился за компанию с Капитаном. 

В кабине самолета давно не было так многолюдно. Быть пилотом была очередь Наташи, и Бартон решил проверить снаряжение и расспросить Логана о потенциальном противнике. 

\- Это компания бунтарей, которые считают, что мутантов угнетают обычные люди, - ожесточено ответил Росомаха.  
\- А разве это не так? – вмешался Брюс.  
\- Даже если так, это не повод начинать убивать людей на улицах. Для них происходящее своего рода игра – кто наберет больше очков. А притеснения – только повод для атаки. Себя они считают высшими существами, а всех остальных мусором. Время от времени они устраивают акции устрашения, из-за чего проблемы обычно у нас.  
\- Короче, ведут себя, как и любая молодая террористическая организация, – прокомментировала из-за штурвала Вдова. – Кто их лидер? И кто прикрывает их от полиции?

Логан усмехнулся – Наташа зрела в корень.  
\- Лидер – Ланс Альварес, по кличке Оползень. Он обычно в первых рядах на разгром и веселье. Не самый сильный среди них, но неприятности доставить способен.  
\- Что он умеет?  
\- Землю трясти. Так что осторожней, если окажетесь с ним в одном здании. А прикрывает их одна тварь по имени Мистик.  
\- Я ее знаю, – припомнил Бартон. – Перевертыш. Нам стоит опасаться ее?  
\- Не думаю, обычно она не встревает в конфликты, развязанные Альваресом. Но если кто-то из нас вдруг начнет вести себя странно или агрессивно по отношению к своим – не стесняйся применять парализатор.  
\- Вот смешно будет, если это окажется не она.

С командой на борту стелса по радиосвязи соединился Старк:  
\- Ребята, я правильно понял, что мы сейчас будем воевать с ребятишками?  
\- Эти ребятишки в прошлом году разрушили школу с находящимися там детьми. Можешь не церемониться, - немилосердно отозвался Логан.  
\- Отлично! Давно хотел подурачиться и что-нибудь повзрывать!  
\- Старк, мы туда летим, что бы получилось наоборот.   
\- Ты такой зануда, Бартон!  
\- Мне кажется, он все еще пьян. Не стоило ему лететь с нами, - забеспокоился Стив.  
\- А он и не с нами. Он уже выписывает пируэты на Пятой авеню, – сообщила Наташа. – Кстати, мы тоже подлетаем. Я приземлюсь на крыше музея Гуггенхайма через три минуты. Готовьтесь, мальчики.

\- Логан, кто там еще? – поторопил Капитан.  
\- Пиро – малолетний псих, управляет пламенем. Пузырь – гора жира, сквозь который даже я не пробьюсь. Жаба – тут и так все ясно, опасайтесь его языка, придушить может. Ртуть – сверхскоростной энерджайзер. И его сестрица – Алая Ведьма.  
\- Кто? – изумленно поднял голову от стрел Хоукай.  
\- Алая Ведьма. Та еще стерва. Энергетик, управляет вероятностными полями. Лучше не связывайся с ней, стрелок, она из другой лиги.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил Бартон.  
\- Знаешь? – удивленно протянула Вдова. – Клинт, ты встречал ее раньше?

Вопрос заставил Бартона изворачиваться и вновь не говорить всей правды.  
\- Пять лет назад, тебя тогда не было в Организации. Она навела такого шороху в Польше, что нам пришлось вмешаться. Про результат ты наверняка слышала.  
\- Да, Коулсон как-то поделился, как вам там было весело.  
Хоукай почувствовал зыбкую почву под ногами и не стал спрашивать, что именно рассказал ей Коулсон. А Наташа не стала уточнять, к тому же ей было не до этого – отвлекло сложное приземление.

\- Ну что же, господа, - подытожил Брюс, снимая рубашку. – Постараемся не накосячить, как в прошлый раз.  
Бартон был благодарен ему за такое замечание, тем более, что в прошлый раз Бэннер вообще никак не был виноват и, тем не менее, считал себя таковым. Логан не преминул уточнить, что за прошлый раз и в чем была загвоздка:   
\- Мне наконец расскажут, что конкретно у вас не получилось?  
\- Видишь ли, приятель, - ответил Бартон, - это именно та причина, по которой я и Фьюри тебя привлекли. И раз ты не успел никак не повлиять на нашу организованность, будешь делать это экспромтом.  
\- Зашибись, - только и нашел, что сказать Росомаха. – Капитан, давай как в Париже, идет?  
\- Без проблем.  
Бартон резво вдохнул и выдохнул – сердце погнало кровь по венам быстрее, словно предчувствуя близость схватки. 

Роджерс по традиции принял командование операцией на себя и первым выпрыгнул из открывшегося люка. И едва успел прикрыться щитом от летящего в его сторону сгустка пламени. На крыше соседнего здания обнаружился парень лет двадцати, швыряющий файерболы и выбирающий в качестве мишеней стелс Мстителей. Выскочивший следом Логан мгновенно оценил обстановку и утащил Капитана за выступающий из фронтона кусок ограждения. 

Бэннер вышел наружу в одних джинсах, на ходу трансформируясь. Пиро изумленно таращился на огромного зеленого парня, получившегося из относительно тощего ботаника. Его ошибкой стала огненная атака, обрушенная на Халка. Тот не стал церемониться и просто перепрыгнул на соседнюю крышу. И быть бы Пиро раздавленным мощной рукой Халка, но в это момент здание ощутимо тряхнуло и его часть начала сползать вместе с находящимся на нем зеленый громилой. Пиро отпрыгнул куда-то в сторону и исчез из поля зрения.

\- Альварес вступил в игру, - сообщил по радиосвязи Росомаха. – Стрелок, сними его, он должен стоять где-то внизу.  
\- Понял, - отозвался Бартон. Он выбрался из самолета последним. Наташа должна была остаться и координировать действия Мстителей сверху, а также обеспечивать связь с базой. Бартон как никогда был рад, что она не полезет в очередной раз под пули.  
\- Парни, у нас тут весело! Присоединяйтесь! – вклинился в общий канал Старк. Хоукай подбежал к краю крыши и обнаружил внизу целое побоище. Тони расшвыривал импульсами излучателей стоящие на парковке автомобили. Цель его была какой-то странной – мчащееся с немыслимой скоростью серое пятно. Откуда-то сверху в землю ударила молния – Тор внес свой вклад в дело. Откуда-то вне угла обзора слышался недовольный рев Халка.

\- Бартон, какого черта ты ждешь? Он стоит на площади, придурок в шлеме, если что!  
\- Я жду, когда ты перестанешь мне мешать.   
На открытой местности действительно обнаружился парень в идиотском шлеме, сосредоточенно сжавший кулаки и нагло оглядывающий развернувшийся на улицах бедлам. Бартон выхватил стрелу, прицелился и выстрелил. В момент, когда он отпускал тетиву, Оползень это заметил и тряхнул фундамент музея. От сотрясения рука у Хоукая дрогнула и стрела ушла на пару метров левее нужного. Бартон выругался и потянулся за новой стрелой. Но Альварес уже оценил угрозу и поспешил скрыться за перевернутым фургоном.

\- Старк, отвлекись на секунду и выведи его на меня.  
\- Мне некогда, я играю в кошки-мышки с Ртутью.  
\- Потом доиграешь! Он все равно от тебя сбежит. Хотя бы отшвырни фургон.  
Старк позволил себе на секунду отвлечься и метнул заряд плазмы в ни в чем не повинную машину. Оказалось, напрасно – Альварес успел куда-то сбежать.  
\- Бартон, перебирайся на точку повыше, мне нужен кто-то сверху, - раздался в наушнике голос Стива. Хоукай досадно сунул стрелу обратно в колчан и подцепил ее на трос.  
\- А Тор сверху уже ничего не решает?  
\- Тор не взял с собой передатчик. Мне нужны глаза сверху, а Старк слишком занят.

Бартон почему-то даже не разозлился. Вместо этого он выстрелил в пожарную лестницу стоящей рядом высотки. Сервомотор с жужжанием вознес его наверх по тонкому титановому канату. Разместившись на точке, Бартон принялся разглядывать окружающую панораму и высматривать Альвареса или кого-то из его компании. Время от времени он сообщал Роджерсу и Логану обстановку. Халк не стал гоняться за Пиро, а сцепился со здоровенным жирдяем на выходе из музея. Бартон неприятно удивился тому факту, что этот самый Пузырь совсем неплох в схватке с зеленым громилой. 

Старк, таки потерявший из виду Ртуть, предпочел барражировать над полем битвы и изредка постреливать по машинам, в надежде зацепить Оползня или еще кого. Тор проявился, шарахнув молнией по невесть откуда взявшемуся тощему парнишке. Тот обшвыривал Стива ошметками липкой слизи и даже в этом преуспел, но электрический разряд разом прекратил его деятельность*. Ну хоть какая-то радость. Одно Бартона немного беспокоило – на сцену пока не вышла ударная артиллерия в лице Ванды. О том, что будет, если она появится, он старался не думать.

Его внимание привлек подозрительный грохот за спиной. Он обернулся и увидел, как несколько окон на одном уровне с ним вынесло наружу взрывом. Осколки и обломки щедро усыпали мостовую.  
\- Бартон, что там у тебя происходит? – спросил Стив.  
\- Без понятия. Сейчас проверю.  
\- Подожди, я пришлю к тебе Вдову.  
\- Нет, пусть сидит в самолете, я справлюсь.  
\- Хорошо, только не рискуй понапрасну, - на заднем плане раздался рык Росомахи и Стив предоставил Хоукаю разбираться самостоятельно.

Раздался еще один взрыв. На сей раз куда ближе, Бартона даже обдало волной жаркого воздуха и вонью сгоревшего пластика. Бартон вынул тонкий нож из нарукавника и осторожно взломал замок пожарного выхода. Оказавшись в узком коридоре, что явно принадлежал многоквартирному дому, он прижался к стене и медленно пошел вдоль стены. Пройдя ярдов тридцать и не обнаружив больше никакого шума, он уже было собрался развернуться и уйти. В этот момент позади него грохотнуло еще раз и Бартона отшвырнуло взрывной волной на пол. Лук чудом не выпал из его руки. Огненный удар вынес дверь квартиры, где собственно и произошел. В дверном проеме появился Пиро. Вот куда ты делся, гаденыш, подумал Бартон.

\- Ты слишком любопытный. Не следовало идти сюда одному, человек, - последнее слово было произнесено с интонацией ругательства. Ну да, себя они людьми не считают. Бартон со всей доступной ему стремительностью вынул из колчана стрелу и выстрелил, стоя на колене. В последний момент Пиро успел сообразить, в чем дело, и отклонился. Стрела прочертила тонкую дорожку у его головы и оставила небольшую царапину. Впрочем, ее хватило, что бы он взвыл и схватился за щеку. Бартон успел заметить, как из под пальцев выступила кровь и снова взялся за лук. Следующий выстрел оказался удачнее – стрела засела у Пиро в левом плече. Рев боли был слышен, наверное, даже на другой стороне улицы.

\- Тварь! Тварь! – Пиро метнул на Хоукая взгляд, полный лютой ненависти.  
\- Ты первый начал, уродец, - Бартон потянулся за следующей стрелой, но в этот момент что-то щелкнуло, и в руке Пиро расцвел огненный цветок. Хоукай понял, чем ему это грозит, сорвался с места и дернулся в сторону. Проблема была в тесном коридоре – здесь было только две стороны, одна вела к этому психу, другая обратно. Бартон, в оставшиеся две секунды вышиб дверь одной из квартир, уходя от ревущего пламени за спиной. Помещение оказалось здоровенной студией без стен. В другое время это было бы удобно – нет перегородок, удобно прицеливаться. Но сейчас это играло и на руку Пиро – он тоже был неплохим метателем. Бартон рванул изо всех сил к противоположной стене, по пути уворачиваясь от файерболов. Не дай Бог, тут нет запасного выхода…

Выход был, хоть и запертый. Бартон на полной скорости врезался в дверь и снес ее с петель. Он откатился назад, пропустив пронесшийся над головой сгусток огня, и огляделся. Небольшой коридор, без лестницы, но с еще парой дверей, ведущих, судя по всему, к соседям.  
\- Ты никуда не денешься, тварь! – кричал из квартиры Пиро. – Я тебя найду и поджарю!..  
Бартон не стал слушать. Вместо этого он снова вынул нож и выломал замок соседней квартиры. За дверью оказалась еще одна студия. Да что ж такое, неужели тут нормальные люди не живут? Квартира отличалась разве что большим размером и огромным окном во всю стену. Хоукай бросился искать основной вход, чтобы выбраться на лестницу. Вызвать подмогу он не додумался, тем более, что связь выдавала то помехи, то вопли Старка или Роджерса. У ребят явно были проблемы посерьезнее. Главное, что этот полоумный с бензиновыми шлангами гоняется за ним, Бартоном, а не за гражданским населением.

Когда Хоукай преодолел примерно половину расстояния, нечто словно врезалось в него и отшвырнуло назад. Бартон вцепился в лук, сгруппировался и кое-как приземлился на бок. В десятке шагов от него стоял молодой мужчина с белоснежными волосами. Он секунду оглядывал стрелка, а затем выдал фразу на языке, который чуткий слух Бартона опознал как румынский. Кое-что стало проясняться. Фраза явно имела презрительный оттенок. Пока Хоукай пытался понять, что делать дальше, вбитые в тело рефлексы сработали сами. Рука выхватила стрелу и выпустила в грудь белобрысому. Тот словно даже не заметил угрозы, но стрела через мгновение была перехвачена его рукой.

Бартон пораженно смотрел, как мужчина переламывает древко и отбрасывает его в сторону. Скорость, с которой он поймал стрелу, была попросту немыслимой. Вот за кем гонялся Старк. В дверях наконец появился Пиро. Первым его порывом было выполнить обещание поджарить Бартона, но белобрысый остановил его взмахом руки. Пиро недовольно скривился, но возражать не стал, а принялся растирать раненое плечо и дожидаться дальнейших приказов. 

\- Значит, это именно ты, - непонятно высказался беловолосый. – Я думал, ты выше. И куда внушительнее. Интересно, что Ванда в тебе нашла?  
Бартона осенило.   
\- Ты Пьетро, верно?  
\- Для тебя я Ртуть, гомо сапиенс, понятно? – надменно произнес белобрысый. - Но ты прав, я действительно брат Ванды. Кстати. Советую не дергаться, я все равно быстрее.   
Бартон благоразумно опустил лук. Самой досадной в этой ситуации оказалась потеря связи. Когда Пьетро швырнул Хоукая через комнату, наушник вывалился и теперь поблескивал на полу.

Пьетро заметил его неосторожный взгляд и изогнул губы в снисходительной улыбке. Через секунду он уже стоял, занеся над передатчиком ногу. Бартон даже не успел заметить, как он так быстро сменил позицию. Раздался хруст раздавленных микросхем. Неприятно.  
\- Думаю, теперь нам не помешают.  
\- Не помешают в чем? – подозрительно спросил Хоукай.  
\- Поговорить немного.  
\- Так ты все это затеял, чтобы поговорить?  
\- Нет, что ты. Ребятам давно хотелось развеяться, я лишь предложил место. Сюда могли явиться либо вы, либо школьники Саммерса. Вы оказались шустрее, - он ухмыльнулся каким-то своим мыслям. – И я решил воспользоваться моментом и поглядеть на тебя. Ничего особенного, я ожидал большего.  
\- Уж извини, что разочаровал.

Пьетро в мгновение ока оказался рядом с Бартоном и нанес тому сокрушительный удар в голову. Силы у него оказалось предостаточно. Хоукай, не успевший среагировать, плашмя рухнул на пол. Лук выпал из руки и отлетел в сторону.  
\- Не надо меня злить больше нужного, стрелок. Правда, не надо.  
Бартон вытер кровь с разбитой губы. В ушах немного шумело от неожиданно крепкой зуботычины.   
\- И не думал.   
\- То-то же. Хочу тебя предупредить – не лезь к моей сестре.  
\- Да с чего ты взял, что я к ней лезу? – Бартон с трудом встал и недоуменно поглядел на Пьетро.

Тот не замедлил с ответом.  
\- С того, что она ради тебя приехала в Нью-Йорк.   
\- Уверен, что ради меня?  
\- Мне плевать. Но вы с ней встречались, это я знаю точно.  
Бартон счел Пьетро параноиком. Назвать случайное столкновение на Манхеттене намеренной встречей. Да они даже словом не обмолвились. Единственным вещественным доказательством служил тот самый злополучный кулон. Хоукай хранил его в своей оружейной, подальше от любопытных глаз Наташи. Может, Пьетро еще и думает, что это Бартон тогда вышел на контакт? Идиотизм…

\- Мне плевать, - повторил еще раз Пьетро. – Такая шваль, как ты моей сестре не пара.  
\- Она вроде как замужем. Или я что-то упускаю?  
\- Не твое дело. Не лезь в ее жизнь, ясно?  
Твою мать, это же надо! Умудриться попасть в поле зрения ревнивого братишки Ванды.  
\- Я не лезу. Но если она сама захочет меня увидеть, это ее дело, понятно?  
Ртуть опасно сузил глаза. Через секунду Бартон ощутил, какого это – висеть в воздухе, когда тебя держат за горло. Он попытался дотянуться до ножа, чтобы полоснуть этого урода, но не успел. Пьетро сдавил ему глотку, так что потемнело в глазах, и отбросил в сторону.

Бартон закашлялся и шумно втянул воздух через нос. Горло болело дико, говорить вообще не получалось. На лице Пьетро вновь читалось презрение.  
\- Тебе следует уяснить, что возражений я не принимаю. Я бы жутко хотел тебя сейчас прикончить, да вот беда, обещал сестре этого не делать.  
Хоукай сильно хотел узнать, где же бродит сейчас сама Ванда, но вместо слов получалось только сипение. Боковым зрением он успел заметить, что Ртуть отшвырнул его довольно близко к луку. Суметь бы дотянуться…  
\- А насчет вас, Мстителей… Фьюри стоит понять, что скоро все изменится. И вы, клоуны, не такая уж большая сила. Грядут перемены. Большие перемены. Жаль, ты этого не оценишь.  
Бартон непонимающе посмотрел на Пьетро.  
\- Еще не дошло? Да, я дал обещание тебя не трогать. Но остальные этого не делали. Пиро!

Пиро отлепился от стены и вразвалочку направился к ним. Бартон напрягся и резко рванулся к луку. Пьетро не счел нужным его останавливать. В голове у Хоукая последние минут семь билась одна мысль – его передатчик разрушен, значит, сигнал об этом должен был поступить на стелс. Наташа увидит, что он остался без связи и пришлет подмогу. Маячок на поясе никуда не делся. Но почему-то до сих пор никто не проявил интереса к пропаже стрелка. Что, черт возьми, происходит на улице?

Схватив лук, Бартон почувствовал себя куда увереннее. Выбираться обычным путем у него не выйдет, придется уходить через окно. Он выхватил стрелу с взрывчаткой, но выпустить ее уже не успел. Сзади в спину ударил горячий воздух, и он отлетел к стеклянной стене. Лежа на полу, он увидел, как к нему приближается Пиро, встряхивает руками, рождая меж ладоней новое пламя. Через секунду он выдал мощный взрыв, сносящий все на своем пути. Бартон успел лишь прикрыть голову руками. Волна выбросила его через окно вместе с осколками стекла и обломками.

Ослепленный и оглушенный, Бартон понял лишь, что не успевает переключить стрелу на трос и что с землей он встретится совсем скоро. Последнее, что он успел почувствовать – сильный рывок. А затем был провал в темноту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Если кто помнит, в первом фильме «Люди Икс» Гроза шандарахнула по Жабе именно молнией. Ему не очень понравилось.


	11. Глава десятая. Прикосновение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> Skin – Faithfulness  
> Андрей Данилко – После тебя  
> Mylene Farmer - Peut-etre toi  
> Howard Shore - Misty Mountains  
> Павел Кашин – Черный ящик

У Бартона болело, все, что способно болеть. Он ухитрился получить все виды травм разом и теперь наслаждался результатом. Ожоги, поврежденное горло, контузия, сломанные ребра. О количестве синяков и царапин он даже не задумывался. Короче, полный набор. И ощущения, когда все раны начинали разом ныть и саднить, было непередаваемым. Морфий казался избавлением, но временным. Врач прописала ему сильное снотворное, чтобы он мог хоть немного отдохнуть. Поэтому он почти все время лежал в полубреду, изредка выныривая, что бы полюбоваться на пришедших ребят, и снова провалиться.

В самый первый раз, когда он пришел в себя после побоища на Пятой Авеню, у него случилась паническая атака. Отчего-то он решил, что снова оглох и перепугался. Оказалось, все в порядке, это были лишь последствия контузии. Тор, сидевший рядом все это время, успокоил его, как мог, Бартон уснул под шум дождя за окном. Анестезия не до конца выпустила его из своих цепких объятий и ничего еще не болело. Было просто хорошо лежать, ощущая свою ладонь в чужой руке. Руке, что не дала ему упасть и не допустит этого в дальнейшем.*

В следующие свои пробуждения он успевал застать у кровати поочередно Стива, Логана, Брюса и даже Старка. Наташи ни разу не было или он спал, когда она приходила. Ребята желали ему скорейшего выздоровления, тормошили, подшучивали над Тором, торчавшим здесь, как образцовая сиделка. Тот не особенно реагируя на подколки, лишь пожимал плечами. Говорить Бартон еще не мог, поэтому полноценного общения не получалось.

На шестой день своего пребывания в стенах госпиталя Хоукай проснулся относительно бодрым и без особых физических страданий. Тор сидел в кресле рядом и читал книгу. Бартон скосил глаза и увидел название – «Повелитель мух». Откуда у него такие странные литературные пристрастия? Бартон помахал правой рукой, привлекая внимание. Громовержец заметил это и, отложив книгу, устало улыбнулся.

\- С добрым утром, Клинт. Как себя чувствуешь?  
Бартон в ответ показал на горло и неопределенно помахал ладонью, показывая, что все не так уж плохо, но могло быть и лучше.  
\- Есть хочешь? Или пить?  
Бартон кивнул два раза, подтверждая, что не прочь и того и другого.  
Тор высунулся в коридор и зычно рявкнул, созывая медперсонал. Через полминуты над Бартоном уже хлопотало полдюжины медсестер. Тор деликатно вышел, дабы не смущать Хоукая больше необходимого. Тот был ему за это признателен – справлять потребности под взглядом сестер и врачей он стеснялся куда меньше. А медработники косились в сторону громовержца с опаской – словно за почти неделю времени он успел вымуштровать их не хуже солдат регулярной армии.

Бартону и раньше доводилось лежать в больницах, иногда с куда более опасными травмами. Правда, навещало его куда меньше народу. Стабильно выкраивал десять минут из своего графика Коулсон, чтобы укоризненно посмотреть на подопечного. Барбара практически не наведывалась, но чаще всего, потому что лежала в соседней палате. В последние годы завела такую привычку Кейт. Сейчас ее не было, но наверняка просто занята где-нибудь в Коста-Рике и скоро объявится. А вот Наташа…

Нат обычно торчала у его кровати сутками. И пусть таких случаев было всего три за их совместную жизнь, Бартон ожидал, что и в этот раз она хотя бы посидит тут с ним немного. Теперь этот труд добровольно взял на себя Тор. А выходило, что если она и появлялась, то не заставала его в сознании. Может, с ней тоже что-то стряслось? Бартон предпринял попытку заговорить, когда санитары и сестры от него наконец отстали. Добился лишь саднящей боли в горле. Трубку убрали позавчера (или вчера?) и вербально общаться с людьми не получалось.

Старшая медсестра запретила ему напрягать связки и велела обходиться записками. Бартон чувствовал себя наказанным ребенком. Когда Тор вернулся в палату, то застал там хмурого Хоукая, не знающего, как объясниться с миром. 

\- Что случилось? – Бартон лишь руки воздел на такую глупость. – А, я понял, погоди, – с этими словами Тор полез в тумбочку у кровати и вынул оттуда толстый блокнот, маркер и вручил их Бартону. – Стив передал, сказал, так тебе легче будет общаться.

Бартон повертел в руках неожиданный подарок. Затем раскрыл. На первой страниц красовалось небольшое пояснение. Почерк у Роджерса был каллиграфический, с завистью отметил Бартон. Сам он, даже не окончивший школу, не мог похвастаться такими ровными симпатичными буковками.

«Дорогой Клинт! Я желаю тебе как можно скорее выздороветь и вернуться в наши ряды. А пока ты в больнице и не можешь разговаривать, пользуйся моим альбомом для рисования. Он очень удобен, что бы писать записки. Если он закончится, спроси еще, у меня их много. Мы все с нетерпением ждем твоего возвращения. Еще раз – выздоравливай поскорее. Стив»

В этом был весь Роджерс. Безукоризненно вежливый парень, преданный товарищ и неимоверно помешанный на работе трудоголик. Ему бы не вылезать из оперативного штаба, то-то счастлив бы был. «Вернуться в наши ряды», это надо же! Бартон внезапно понял, что смущен подобным вниманием. Нет, определенно надо будет с ним забрести в какое-нибудь злачное место и слегка развратить. Не помешает.

Перевернув страницу, Бартон написал фразу, которое в данный момент передавало его настроение.  
«Спасибо, что был со мной»  
Тор улыбнулся и присел на кресло.  
\- Тебе не за что благодарить. Это мой долг, помогать соратникам.  
«Тогда спасибо, что спас»  
На лице Тора мелькнула тень.  
\- Я успел в последнюю секунду. Еще чуть-чуть, и пришлось бы тебя отскребать от земли.  
Бартон поморщился, ярко представив себе эту перспективу.  
«Что вообще произошло?»

Тор недоуменно посмотрел на Бартона.  
\- Клинт, ты разве ничего не помнишь?  
Хоукай с досадой махнул рукой.  
«Не со мной. С вами. Что произошло на улице?»  
\- Ничего особенного, обычное побоище. Просто мы не сразу поняли, что ты не выходишь на связь.  
«Почему?»  
\- Наташа вышла из летающей машины и вступила в бой. Потому и не заметила, что у тебя проблемы.  
Бартон секунд пять соображал, как такое возможно – Нат бросила пост и полезла под пули. Потом додумался спросить еще кое-что.  
«Она в порядке?»  
\- Конечно, я же говорил, что кроме тебя никто практически не пострадал.

Ни хрена не понятно. Плевать Бартон хотел на грубейшее нарушение дисциплины. Наверняка Фьюри уже вставил ей по первое число. Конечно, было немного обидно, что он вот так, по глупости, едва не превратился в кровавый блин, но можно подумать, такого раньше не случалось. Но Тор явно что-то не договаривал.

«Она приходила ко мне?»  
Лгать в открытую громовержец не стал  
\- Да. Один раз, в первый день, когда ты сюда попал.  
Бартон потрясенно смотрел на Тора  
«И все?»  
\- Да. Сказала, что не может смотреть, на что с тобой произошло из-за нее. Знаешь, мне кажется, она плакала.  
Бартон попытался сесть на кровати, не обращая внимания на занывший от боли организм. Плакала. Наташа плакала. Да что за бред!  
\- Тебе нельзя вставать, Клинт, - Тор не стал насильно укладывать Бартона обратно, но неодобрительно возвышался над ним.  
\- Хвасс… ит…- выдавил из себя Хоукай. – Хватит… Я не… ре… бенок… - каждое слов давалось дикой болью в глотке, но эмоционально писать в альбомчике Бартон не умел.   
\- Тогда прекрати вести себя как ребенок и успокойся. Если хочешь, я попрошу ее приехать.

Бартон мотнул головой, протестуя против любого вмешательства. В результате своей неосторожности он едва не свалился с кровати. Тор успел его подхватить и уложить обратно. Хоукай попробовал вырваться, да куда там! Не в его состоянии было бороться с могучей махиной, которой был ас. К тому же, едва Тор его отпустил, Бартон почувствовал, как едва поджившие раны заныли сильней прежнего. Да здравствует очередной приступ… Клинт согнулся от боли. Сейчас его не волновало тараканы Наташи, сейчас ему было просто очень плохо. 

Тор на секунду отошел. От двери раздался его громоподобный голос. Через минуту над Бартоном снова хлопотали врачи. Ему сделали укол обезболивающего и стали менять повязки, разбухшие от выступившей крови.

\- Клинт, ну что за упрямство! – в сознание ворвался мелодичный женский голос. - Я же велела вам хотя бы неделю полежать без нагрузок! Куда вы собрались идти в таком состоянии?  
Бартон лишь прохрипел что-то невнятное в ответ. На самом деле, доктор МакТаггерт говорила скорее для себя, нежели для пациента – она прекрасно знала, что ответить он пока не может. И потому сетовала на непутевого больного в пространство. Ну, и чтобы немного пристыдить его.

Бартон лежал и думал, что как только сможет нормально разговаривать, ответит Мойре за все ее занудство во время лечения. Сколько можно? За время, пока он тут, не было и дня, что бы она не пришла и не пожурила его за способность попадать в травмоопасные ситуации. Раз этак десять за смену. Как будто больше ей врачевать некого. Впрочем, эта катавасия продолжалась еще с самого первого попадания Бартона в этот госпиталь. Мойра приходила к Хоукаю чаще, словно выделяя среди остальных. Хотя почему словно? Подспудно Бартон понимал, что попросту симпатичен докторше. В каком плане, дело иное, вдаваться и спрашивать не хотелось. Но сам факт – он нравился Мойре – был неизменен уже лет восемь.

\- Значит так, вводить вам снотворное снова я не буду. Хватит, еще сердце посадим. Сегодня обойдетесь витаминами, а завтра, надеюсь, вы не будете выкидывать подобных кульбитов.  
Бартон махнул рукой Тору, стоящему в сторонке. Тот сообразил сразу, поднял упавшие на пол альбом и маркер и подал их Хоукаю. Тот минуту выводил какие-то каракули и наконец доктор МакТаггерт прочла:  
«Я хочу свое снотворное»  
\- Обойдетесь. Вам нравится постоянно находиться в состоянии овоща?  
«Я не усну»  
\- Попытайтесь. Пусть мистер Одинсон споет вам колыбельную, - Мойра поняла, что излишне строга, и добавила чуть мягче. – Клинт, болеть всегда неприятно. Это нужно просто перетерпеть. Несколько дней – и вы снова будете на ногах.

С этим она дотронулась до лба Хоукая, проверяя температуру, подхватила журнал и вышла. Тор с гулким вздохом уселся на свое кресло. Бартон ощутил, как его правой ладони осторожно коснулась горячая рука громовержца.

\- Если хочешь, я могу спеть тебе колыбельную. Я умею, правда.  
Бартон с трудом нацарапал:  
«Издеваешься?»  
\- Нет. Я их пел младшему брату, он вроде был не против.  
Бартон собрался было написать, что против такого громилы черта с два что возразишь, но тут понял, что над ним банально шутят. У Тора, оказывается, тоже есть чувство юмора. Он слабо улыбнулся и черкнул в альбоме:  
«Позвони ей»  
\- Хорошо. Завтра утром, уже поздно. А сейчас и вправду поспи.

* * *

Ему снилось падение. 

Это было одно из их совместных заданий. Он и Наташа сидели на точке в скалах и пасли общую цель. От скуки умирали оба и, в конце концов, Бартон нарушил одно из правил – не высовываться. Захотелось покрасоваться, и он решил показать высший класс Вдове. Встал на край пропасти и стал стрелять в деревья на противоположной стороне. И пропустил, когда в него самого выстрелили. Повезло, не попали. Но Бартон потерял равновесие и сорвался вниз. «Клинт!» Наташин крик стоял в ушах, а сам он судорожно цеплял тросом стрелу и целился в выступ чуть ниже их точки. Успел. Удар о каменную стену был неприятным, но главное, он остался жив. Наташа бросилась вдоль обрывы, уводя огонь от Бартона. После этого у них в отношениях что-то изменилось. Появилось что-то еще, помимо дружбы и симпатии.

Но ему снилось, что он не успел. Что он не смог выстрелить. И крик Наташи полон страха и отчаяния, а вовсе не надежды. А он летит в бездну и вот сейчас, еще немного…

Страх. Удар о холодные камни. И тьма, расколотая молнией. 

Бартон не понял, что захлебывается от собственного крика. Что рванулся из кровати, причиняя себе, кроме фантомной, боль настоящую. Что его вопль, перерастающий в хрип, душит не хуже удавки. А потом что-то сжало его сразу со всех сторон, не давая шевельнуться. Воздух в легких почти закончился, а вдохнуть новый не получалось.

\- Тише, тише, не кричи. Клинт, слышишь? Уймись, это просто сон.  
Бартон не соображал, что вообще происходит, пытался вырваться и задыхался все сильнее.  
\- Клинт, это я. Дыши, слышишь? Все нормально, это лишь сон. Успокойся…  
До воспаленного сознания, наконец, дошел смысл тихого шепота. Это был сон. Ему все это привиделось. Он разглядел, что сидит на кровати, а Тор обнимает его, не давая возможности причинить себе вред. Бартон перестал вырваться и попытался вдохнуть. Тор слегка ослабил хватку, но отпускать его не спешил. Вместо этого он принялся говорить что-то успокаивающее, что уставший мозг уже не воспринимал. Это был просто очередной кошмар. Чуть страшнее, чем обычно, но все-таки, нереальный.

Напряжение понемногу отпускало. Бартон начала бить крупная дрожь. В палату влетела дежурная медсестра. Минуты две он выясняла, в чем дело и какая нужна помощь. Тор ответил, что ничего не нужно, он сам справится. На предложение дать Бартону снотворное медсестра была выдворена из палаты.

Хоукай уже успел восстановить дыхание и теперь осторожно проверял, что у него болит. Тор осторожно положил Бартона на подушку и отошел. На вопросительный взгляд он ответил:  
\- Тебе не нужна эта гадость, чтобы заснуть.  
Взгляд вместо вопросительного стал скептическим.  
\- Я знаю, но это лекарство твоей проблемы не решит.  
Бартон отвел глаза и уставился в угол. Как объяснить, что он скоро станет бояться спать? Он уже живет, как герой «Кошмара на улице Вязов». Единственный человек, с которым ему было спокойно по ночам, не желает приходить к нему в больницу. И только Тор торчит здесь практически круглосуточно, словно ему делать больше нечего. Бартон был ему безумно благодарен за такую странную заботу, но это все не то. Ему была необходима Наташа.

\- Клинт, все, что я могу, это быть с тобой сейчас. Немного, знаю. – Тор сел, оказавшись с Бартоном на одном уровне. – Не бойся, я никуда не уйду. Постарайся успокоить свое тело. Дыши глубже. Спать ты сейчас не сможешь, но так тебе станет легче. У всех бывают проблемы со сном, - громовержец невесело улыбнулся.  
Взгляд Бартона снова стал вопросительным.  
\- Да, даже у меня.

* * *

Тор оказался прав. Бартон уснуть не смог и пролежал всю ночь, глядя в потолок. Намаявшийся, немного злой, он ожидал прихода доктора МакТаггерт, чтобы в письменной форме высказать свое мнение по поводу ее методов лечения. Пусть вернет все, как было, он хочет вырубаться от лошадиной дозы тазепама и не видеть во сне ничего, кроме серой мути. Вот придет, узнает, чем чревато сердить Клинта Бартона. Тор уехал в Башню, сказав, что ему тоже иногда нужно мыться и менять одежду и Хоукай остался в одиночестве.

Бартон лежал на кровати, и отчаянно тосковал по луку. Общаться записками было не с кем. Рисовать же он не умел. Единственное, что у него выходило прилично – принципиальная схема устройства любимой Buffalo. Ее он и выводил уже на четырех листах подряд.

Когда открылась дверь, он уже был готов завопить от радости или швырнуть свой альбом в окно. Но вместо Тора или Мойры он увидел стоящую в дверях Наташу.  
\- Привет, Клинт. Прости, что не пришла раньше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Если сильно хочется узнать, что было в больнице, читайте фик «Всего лишь звук».


	12. Глава одиннадцатая. Посещение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> Nickelback - Far Away  
> Моральный Кодекс - Не уходи   
> Fever Ray - Keep the Streets Empty for Me  
> Reamonn – Sometimes  
> Three Days Grace - Last to Know  
> Silence of September - Sleep Of Reason

Что он мог ей ответить? На самом деле, много всего. Вопросов накопилось – дай Боже. В первую очередь, конечно, как он рад ее увидеть, спустя столько времени. Во вторую – спросить, что за тараканы не давали ей прийти раньше. Что ему плевать, раз она отчасти виновата в его утомительном пребывании здесь. Честно. Что он просто безумно соскучился. Что он ее любит.

Вот только сказать ничего не получалось. Ночные занятия вокалом на пользу не пошли. А Наташа, как назло, молчала сама. Войдя, она даже не присела, так и осталась стоять посреди палаты, отведя взгляд. Бартон искренне не понимал подобного поведения. Наташа не была человеком, излишне обремененным муками совести. Ну, были, конечно, периоды самобичевания, но как-то все мимо Бартона. А такое… Такое случилось впервые.

Пожав плечами, он написал в альбоме: «Я очень рад тебе», и махнул рукой, привлекая внимание. Она прочла и несмело улыбнулась. Потом присела на кресло и почти прошептала:  
\- Клинт, прости, пожалуйста, я просто не могла…  
«Почему? Ты не виновата».  
\- Ошибаешься, еще как виновата. Из-за меня ты едва не погиб.  
«Это Фьюри так сказал? Не слушай, он любит преувеличивать».  
\- Клинт, он здесь ни при чем. Да, он все эти дни мне выговаривал за этот промах, но ты же знаешь, плевать я хотела на его нотации. Я сама прекрасно осознаю, что едва не произошло.  
«Нат, я тебя не виню. Вообще ни разу»

Показалось ему или нет, что на мгновение на ее лице мелькнула гримаса не то боли, не то досады. Она что, не рада, что он решил обойтись без упреков, обвинений, обид? Она словно этим огорчена. До Бартона начало доходить, что причина куда глубже дурацкого чувства вины. У нее определенно что-то случилось. Что-то серьезное.

«Нат, что стряслось? Что с тобой?»  
\- Клинт, все в порядке, просто я в последнее время немного измотана.  
«Уйди в отпуск. Тебе давно пора».  
\- Не получается. Тем более, меня как раз сейчас завалили новой работой. От нее не отмашешься. Мне и так разнос был от начальства. Ты бы видел, как старый Ник из-за тебя разозлился. Рвал и метал. Все-таки он тебя ценит. – Наташа улыбнулась немного уверенней.  
«Тогда почему у тебя такое похоронное лицо?»  
\- Потому что в наказание он дал мне новое задание. И оно мне не нравится.  
«Опасное?»  
\- Нет, что ты. Когда это мне не была по душе опасность? Нет, Клинт, проблема в том, что оно далекое и долгое.  
« Сколько? Неделя?»

Наташа печально мотнула головой.  
«Две недели?»  
\- Нет, Клинт. Это продлится три месяца.  
От неожиданности Бартон едва не выронил альбом из рук.  
«СКОЛЬКО?»  
\- Три месяца. И это при благоприятном исходе.   
« Он рехнулся? Почему так долго?»  
\- Фьюри? Не думаю, он поумнее нас всех будет. Просто пока он хочет сплавить меня с глаз подальше. Думаю, он прав.  
«Нет! Что я буду делать все это время?»  
\- Ну, делал же ты что-то до моего появления.

Клинт проклял собственную немоту, самодурство Фьюри, странную апатию подруги. И много других вещей. А еще на краешке понимания мелькнула эгоистичная такая мысль. Что все эти три месяца он не сможет нормально спать. Потому что получалось это только в присутствии Наташи. Фьюри – козел. Раз он так ценит Бартона, мог бы дать ему небольшую поблажку в виде психологической отдушины. Нет, он ее убирает подальше из зоны досягаемости. Словно ему нравится мучить подчиненных.

\- Клинт, Ник прав, – словно прочтя его мысли, продолжила Наташа. – Мне действительно не стоит светиться в ближайшее время. Это задание – шанс дать шуму утихнуть. Он ведь всегда отмазывает нас от Совета Безопасности. Вот и теперь…

К списку проклятых вещей незамедлительно добавился Совбез. Кучка старперов-параноиков. Бартон раздраженно откинулся на спину. Хотелось громко материться и колотить грушу. На самом деле, хотелось избить кого-то живого, но в процессе избиения он бы перестал быть таковым. Хотелось просто убивать.

«Когда ты уезжаешь?»  
Задавать этот вопрос он немного боялся. Оказалось, не напрасно  
\- Сегодня, Клинт. Я пришла попрощаться и попросить прощения.  
Бартон почувствовал, что его словно предали. Вот так, значит. А в течение этих шести дней что с ней происходило?  
\- По-хорошему, мне не стоит тут быть. И уехать следовало еще вчера. Так что теперь у меня вообще нет времени. Нужно идти, - сказала она, поднимаясь.

Бартон написал безнадежное:  
«Не уходи!»  
Наташа в ответ наклонилась и поцеловала его.  
\- Я вернусь, Клинт.  
«Я люблю тебя»  
\- Я тебя тоже.

Наташа вышла, тихонько прикрыв дверь. Бартон сидел немного оглушенный. Слишком стремительно все произошло. Еще полчаса назад он даже не подозревал, что придется прощаться на столь долгий срок. Слишком внезапно. Бумага не давала расспросить Нат, куда и зачем она отправилась. Даже если это секретное задание, она никогда не скрывала от него самого общего. А сейчас даже не стала говорить ни о чем. Что вообще происходит? Его жутко бесила неизвестность вкупе со странностями окружающих. Как же хотелось выбраться из больницы!

Когда дверь скрипнула, он буквально подскочил на кровати, ожидая, что Наташа вернулась. Хотя бы на пару минут, хоть на секундочку. Ожидания не оправдались. Скорее, наоборот. В палату вошел человек, которого Бартон действительно обвинял в случившемся с ним. Пусть и косвенно, но виновата была именно она. Вот только ее появление здесь было настолько неожиданно, насколько невероятно.

\- Привет, лучник, - мягко произнесла Ванда.  
Бартон изумленно таращился на нее, не делая даже попытки ответить на приветствие. Про альбом в руках он словно забыл. Ее приход выбил его из колеи раздумий о Наташе и заставил всколыхнуться старые чувства и новые обиды. В результате возникла такая ядерная смесь, что Бартон даже задохнулся от наплыва эмоций. В себя его привел ее вопрос:  
\- Что молчишь? Не рад меня видеть?  
Бартон выдохнул и вспомнил, наконец, про альбом.  
«Что ты тут делаешь?»  
Ванда подняла одну бровь в удивлении от такого способа общения.  
\- Ты что, не можешь разговаривать?  
«Благодаря твоему братцу!» - на последнем слове разозленный Бартон едва не проткнул бумагу насквозь.  
\- Вот оно что. Нет, так дело не пойдет. Я хочу нормально поговорить, а не ждать, пока ты будешь выводить каракули.  
«Ничем не могу помочь»

Ванда по-хозяйски присела на кровать и протянула к Бартону руку. Тот слегка отклонился, не давая до себя дотронуться.  
«Зачем это?»  
\- Затем, что я хочу помочь.   
«Как?»  
\- Лучник, ты можешь хоть на пару секунд не строить из себя недотрогу? Не девочка вроде.  
От возмущения Бартон дернул головой в сторону, чем Ванда незамедлительно воспользовалась и положила руку на его несчастное истерзанное горло. Хоукай замер.  
\- Не бойся, душить не буду. Но будет немного жечь.

На самом деле он застыл не от опасения за свою жизнь. Ванда при желании могла уничтожить его щелчком пальцев, даже не дотрагиваясь. Просто ее прикосновение было словно слабый удар током. Бартон разом вспомнил, от чего пять лет назад потерял голову. Обоняние уловило еле слышный запах горького миндаля. Что быть как-то справится с собственным идиотским состоянием, он вспомнил, что так пахнет не только ее рука, но еще и цианистый калий. Стало легче.

Обещанное Вандой жжение было не таким уж и безболезненным. Бартон мужественно терпел, но, в конце концов, едва она отняла руку, закашлялся. И обнаружил, что кашель неудобств ему не причиняет. От неожиданности он хрипло выдал:  
\- Твою мать!  
Горло не болело ни капельки. Слегка было щекотно и хотелось пить, вот и все. Он поискал глазами стакан и обнаружил его стоящим на столике у кровати – довольно далеко. Ванда сидела рядом и с интересом поглядывала на него, никак не вмешиваясь. Бартон, секунду помедлив, осторожно спустил ноги с кровати и сел. Не болело вообще ничего. Это такое сладостное ощущение – никак не чувствовать ноющее тело. Он протянул руку к воде и залпом выпил. Вообще хорошо. 

\- Спасибо. Это было… потрясающе.  
\- Не за что. Считай это извинением за моего излишне резвого братишку.  
\- Я и не знал, что ты можешь исцелять, вот так запросто. Думал, что ты хорошо умеешь разрушать.  
\- Все, что можно разрушить, можно и восстановить. Созидать труднее, конечно, но для меня особой разницы нет.  
Бартон сообразил, что разговор уходит от интересной для него темы.  
\- Почему Пьетро хотел меня убить?  
\- Потому что считает тебя угрозой для меня.  
\- Он идиот? Как я могу угрожать тебе? Я обычный человек, а ты стоишь на одном уровне с богами.  
\- Просто Пьетро не знает всех обстоятельств. К тому же, он считает тебя угрозой не для меня конкретно, а для моего семейного благополучия.  
\- Он точно идиот. Ты вроде была счастлива в браке, я не прав?  
\- Прав. Но как и в любой семье, у нас с Вижном случаются ссоры. А мой братишка каждый раз думает, что мы окончательно разругались – Ванда усмехнулась. – Просто ссоры у нас немного бурные.

Бартон вспомнил Вижна. Действительно, когда он злился, вокруг все полыхало. В буквально смысле.* И окружающим не зря кажется, что настал конец света.  
\- То есть, у тебя все нормально, но Пьетро загоняется зря?  
\- Да, я вполне счастлива с семьей. У нас практически нормальная жизнь, если не считать некоторых нюансов. Мы живем в обычном доме, воспитываем детей…  
\- У вас дети есть? – изумленно спросил Бартон  
\- Да, а чему ты так удивляешься? Два мальчика, близнецы, им недавно исполнилось по четыре года.  
\- Интересно было бы посмотреть на вас. На кого они похожи?  
\- На отца, - словно нечто само собой разумеющееся, кратко сказала Ванда. 

Бартон вспомнил внешность Вижна, с его желто-зеленой кожей, красными глазами и благоразумно удержался от комментариев. Обидится еще. Вместо этого он потянулся, ощущая, как в затекших за неделю лежания мышцах что-то захрустело.  
\- Почему ты не носишь тот амулет? Я оставила его специально для тебя.  
\- Ага, можно было еще остановиться и объяснить мне это. И поздороваться. И сказать, что ты забыла в Нью-Йорке.  
\- Раньше ты не производил впечатления клинического идиота, которому нужно подробно рассказывать все действия. Мог бы и догадаться.  
\- Серьезно? По-твоему, это было так очевидно?   
Ванда посмотрела ему в глаза, буквально пронизывая своим взглядом безумного василькового оттенка. На секунду Хоукай едва не забыл, как дышать, проваливаясь в глубину, но уже мгновение спустя Ванда смотрела куда-то поверх него.

\- Ты почти не изменился. Повзрослел немного, самую малость. Стал больше бояться снов. Стал чуточку мягче. Но ты по-прежнему тот же самоуверенный лучник.  
Бартон слегка опешил от такого краткого, но точного анализа своей личности.   
\- А ты все такая же ведьма.  
\- Такая же, - подтвердила Ванда с легкой сардонической улыбкой. – Так вот, насчет амулета. Носи, это важно. Если бы он был на тебе, когда ты столкнулся с Братством, на тебя бы не напали.  
\- Мне казалось, им плевать. Обещание меня не трогать давал лишь Пьетро.  
\- Тут дело не в обещании. Задеты неподвластные тебе материи. Амулет даст тебе защиту, так что не пренебрегай.   
\- Хорошо, как только вернусь в Башню, найду его. Интересно, как мне объяснить своим, что я таскаю на шее дурацкую побрякушку.

Ванда покачала головой.  
\- Ты и вправду не изменился. Тебя по-прежнему волнует чужое мнение? Не их дело, вот и все.  
\- Я не совсем то имел в виду.  
\- Ты про свою девушку, Вдову? Она не способна тебя защитить, скорее наоборот. Так что пусть смирится, ничего с ней не произойдет, – в голосе Ванды прозвучала открытая неприязнь. Бартон порадовался, что Наташа ушла раньше, чем пришла Алая Ведьма. Если бы они столкнулись, случилась бы буря. – Знаешь, Клинт, она не доведет тебя до добра  
\- Это уже не твое дело, Ванда. Я не прошу тебя встревать в мою личную жизнь. Скорее, наоборот.  
\- Это просто дружеское замечание.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что ты потеряла право делать подобные замечания и вообще – как-то лезть в мою жизнь?  
\- А ты успел забыть, что всегда делаю то, что считаю нужным и правильным, не думая о мнении всех остальных?  
\- Не забыл. Но терпеть этого я не собираюсь.

Ванда медленно произнесла:  
\- А еще ты такой же упрямый. Хорошо, я не стану вмешиваться в твою жизнь. Делай, что хочешь.  
Эти слова могли значить все что угодно – от реального самоустранения Ванды до простой лжи, лишь бы он отвязался. Он не уставал поражаться – она вела себя с ним, как с ребенком. Или нет, скорее, как умудренное жизнью существо рядом с обыкновенным человеком. Неужели эта сила внутри нее так действует на психику?  
Она встала с кровати.  
\- Пойду, я, пожалуй. Если захочешь поговорить, позвони, - она протянула ему небольшой прямоугольничек бумаги с длинным рядом цифр.  
\- Думаешь, я захочу тебе звонить? За лечение, конечно, спасибо, но я еще не забыл наше с тобой прощание в Гданьске. 

Ванда фыркнула.  
\- Славное было времечко. Ваши агенты так силились меня поймать, а получился полный пшик.  
\- Кстати, как ты сюда попала? И как вообще узнала про меня?  
\- По телевизору увидела, с кем сцепилось Братство, сопоставила кое-что, и решила наведаться. У меня тут есть хорошая знакомая, она и провела.  
\- Что за знакомая?  
\- Так я тебе и сказала. Все, лучник, мне скучно с тобой, - осадила его Ванда, подхватила свой плащ и направилась к дверям.

В проходе она столкнулась с буквально влетевшей в палату Кейт. Минуту они разглядывали друг друга. Кейт с заинтересованностью и недоумением, Ванда – с надменностью, перерастающей в раздражение. Наконец, Кейт додумалась уступить дорогу, и Ванда прошагала мимо, хлопнув на прощание дверью. Бартон исподлобья смотрел вслед и пытался понять, что на самом деле означал ее приход.

\- Привет, босс! – Кейт с разбегу плюхнулась в кресло. Кресло жалобно скрипнуло. – Что за краля?  
\- Знакомая, - буркнул Бартон.  
\- О, ты можешь нормально разговаривать! Отлично! Мне парни напели, что ты тут вообще в коматозном состоянии валяешься. А ты цветешь и пахнешь, и на вид бодрячком.  
\- Вылечился.  
\- Слушая, а чего ты такой многословный? Эта мамзель тебя расстроила чем-то? Хочешь, догоню, попрошу извиниться? – в понимании Кейт «попросить извиниться» было равносильно оттаскать за волосы и заставить просить прощения на коленях.  
\- Не вздумай! И вообще, не связывайся с ней, себе дороже выйдет!

Кейт взглянула на начальника повнимательнее:  
\- Ого, да тут все ясно!  
\- Чего тебе ясно? Она опасна, к тому же не человек, прихлопнет, не заметит.  
\- И чего эта опасная тогда шатается по нашему госпиталю? И как вообще сюда попала?  
\- Откуда я знаю? Проведать пришла.  
\- Да, интересные у тебя посетители, босс. Скажи, почему все твои бабы – как одна, законченные стервы?  
\- Да с чего ты взяла? Наташа не стерва!  
\- А, значит, что эта – тоже твоя, ты не отрицаешь? Дай догадаюсь, мисс «я-вся-в-красном» - та самая фифа, что разнесла Щ.И.Т. пять лет назад, верно?

Бартон поглядел на Кейт подозрительно:  
\- А ты, позволь, с чего это взяла? Тебя там тогда вообще не было.  
\- Да похожа она по описанию. Прям один в один, – просто ответила Кейт.  
\- Какому еще описанию?  
\- Ну, мне Коулсон как-то рассказывал, что там произошло. И почему, - она выделила последнее слово, - тоже рассказал.  
\- А мне ты только теперь об этом говоришь?  
\- Босс, да чего ты такой ревнивый? Ну, подумаешь, поделился человек. Ты ему тогда нервы неслабо помотал, вот он и вспомнил. Мы забурились в один классный бар, здорово оттянулись, а потом…  
\- Агент Бишоп, отставить байки о своей бурной личной жизни! – рявкнул Бартон.   
\- Есть оставить, босс, - обижено вздохнула Кейт. – Раз не хочешь о моей, давай продолжим о твоей. Ты так и не ответил, почему все твои подружки – стервы?

Бартон закатил глаза и откинулся на подушку. Это бессмысленно, как говорил Стив. Кейт обладала потрясающей способностью игнорировать его приказы, не нарушая при этом некоторой субординации. Уникальный случай – остальных подчиненных Бартон строил по струнке. Впрочем, они были парнями, это куда проще.

\- Да с чего ты взяла? Наташа к тебе неплохо относится, или я что-то пропустил?  
\- Ну, знаешь, я с ней сама подружилась, когда вы замутили. На кой черт мне ссориться с твоими девушками?   
\- Так почему стервы? Я не понимаю.  
\- Ты видел, как эта мадам на меня посмотрела? Словно я даже не конкурентка!  
\- А ты ей и не конкурентка. Во всех смыслах. И не сверкай так глазками, нечего тешить самолюбие. Кейт, она не человек, я же сказал. И к людям она относится соответственно.  
\- А ты сам? Что, уже не человек? Тебя она испепелить взглядом вроде не хотела.  
\- Да лучше бы хотела…

Кейт не стала заострять внимание на плохом настроении Бартона и продолжила:  
\- Пф! Босс, ты вспомни Барбару! Когда у нее случался ПМС, Фьюри боялся выйти из кабинета.  
\- Да неправда! – попытался защитить бывшую жену Хоукай.  
\- Правда, мой дорогой, самая настоящая. Просто ты влюбленный ходил и не замечал. А мне приходилось отдуваться.  
\- Так, погоди, то есть ты дружила с ней только потому, что мы женаты были?  
\- Ну да, а какой иначе смысл? Что у меня общего с этими сумасшедшими? Только ты.

Бартон поразился такой наглой откровенности. Кейт вообще была человеком бесцеремонным. Нахальство, позитивный взгляд на жизнь и врожденное обаяние. Неудивительно, что его заместителем стала именно она. Снайперы, которыми она командовала в отстутсвие Бартона, были против, в армии сложно без шовинизма. Но ко всем достоинствам Кейт относился еще и железный характер. И он пересилил все, что могли ему противопоставить двенадцать таких же мужских.

Когда-то давно, когда она только появилась в стенах Щ.И.Т., Бартон стал ее наставником. Ничего удивительного, что через какое-то время юная восемнадцатилетняя Кейт влюбилась в тренера, бывшего едва ли не в два раза ее старше. Бартону пришлось туго – с одной стороны ревнивая жена-собственница, с другой – наглая, самоуверенная девица, охочая до приключений. Спасла его, как это ни удивительно, Мария Хилл. Она забрала Кейт с собой куда-то на двое суток, а потом вернула. На вид это была все та же взбалмошная девчонка, которая общалась на молодежной фене даже с начальством, но при этом потерявшая к Бартону всякий личный интерес. Остались чисто дружеские отношения. Что именно произошло за эти два дня, он так и не узнал. Кейт рассказывать не стала, а спрашивать Хилл было делом гиблым.

Теперь Кейт была ему лучшей подругой, с которой можно поделиться любой неприятностью или радостью. Это было… здорово. Но иногда Бартон ловил на себе немного странные взгляды, ставившие его в тупик. Словно Кейт еще что-то чувствовала. В такие моменты он старался отвлечься чем-то, считая, что ему просто показалось или это разыгралось неудовлетворенное мужское эго.

\- Ладно, босс, у меня сегодня дел по горло, я побежала. Тебе уже совсем хорошо, может, сказать Фьюри, что ты завтра выходишь на службу? – хитро улыбнулась Кейт.  
\- Да иди ты! – беззлобно отозвался Бартон. – У меня еще десять дней на восстановление.  
\- Ну как знаешь. – Кейт чмокнула его в щеку и выпорхнула в коридор.

Не успела дверь за ней закрыться, как в палату вошла доктор МакТаггерт.  
\- Ну что, Бартон, я вижу, вам сегодня намного лучше?  
\- Вполне, док. Я даже могу разговаривать, – решил удивить ее Хоукай.  
\- Вот видите, я же говорила, нужно просто перетерпеть.  
Мойра решительно отказывалась удивляться произошедшей с Бартоном метаморфозе. Из этого напрашивался неприятный вывод, что она об этом уже знала. Бартон заподозрил, что «хорошая знакомая» Ванды сейчас, возможно, стоит перед ним.  
\- Знаете, Клинт, я пожалуй подержу вас здесь еще сутки, а завтра, если не будет ухудшений, отправлю на выписку. Физиотерапией вы можете заниматься и дома.  
\- Без проблем, док, мне тут уже надоело.  
Мойра вышла, а Бартон подумал, что сегодняшнее утро едва не свело его с ума.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Вижн, он же Человек-факел (да, он так назывался еще до Джонни Шторма, тот взял себе это псевдоним в память о старом герое), умеет создавать огонь и управлять им. Не является человеком в полном смысле этого слова, ибо андроид. Но эмоциями обладает, потому и замутил с Алой Ведьмой.


	13. Глава двенадцатая. Умиротворение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> Kanye West - Love lockdown  
> Woodkid – Iron  
> AC/DC - High Way To Hell  
> Ghinzu - The Dragster Wave

Первая же ночь в Башне ознаменовалась дурным сном. И пусть в больнице они его тоже мучили, но рядом был Тор, который мог успокоить. И снова засыпать было не страшно. Но по возвращении обнаружилось, что спать двум здоровым мужикам в одной комнате, по меньшей мере, странно. Тем более, у Тора были свои, как сказал Джарвис, «апартаменты». И Бартон, хоть и сильно хотел, но счел бредовой мысль просить громовержца побыть с ним рядом еще пару ночей. Что за детский сад, в самом деле?

Амулет Ванды в этом деле ни черта ему не помог. Болтался на груди, посверкивал. Всей пользы – светился. При большой фантазии, в темноте его можно принять за Старка. Но от кошмаров он не спасал, это факт.

И теперь он лежал на кровати, жадно хватал воздух, пытаясь унять сердцебиение, и таращился в потолок. Чудный потолок, сколько он уже видел бартоновых кошмаров, не упомнить. И пробуждений тоже. И метаний душевных, после которых не уснуть. Черт побери, пора сходить к психологу. Плевать, что плановое посещение у него только в следующем месяце, так больше продолжаться не может.

Психологов Бартон уважал. При всей своей нелюбви к копанию в мозгах, он знал, что именно эти «знатоки душ» не давали ему пойти и застрелиться иной раз. После его развода и последовавшей затем гибели Барбары ему казалось, что мир рухнул. Хуже быть не может. Со смертью брата он справился сам, но довольно экзотичным способом – местью. А тут мстить было некому и нечему. Коулсон заставил его ходить каждую неделю к штатному мозгоправу. И это неожиданно помогло. Но Бартон по-прежнему считал, что до конца в себе сможет разобраться только он сам. И потому не всегда выполнял предписания врачей. Например, продолжал считать дни. Вот, сегодня, к примеру, ровно одни сутки с предыдущего плохого сна. Результат хуже некуда.

Немного успокоившись, Бартон сел на кровати. Смысла валяться дальше не было. Он, скорее всего, не уснет, или уснет и снова проснется через час в таком же состоянии. Ему нужен кофе. Или чего покрепче. Часы показывали полшестого утра. Да тут и спать-то осталось. 

\- Джарвис?  
\- Да, мистер Бартон.  
\- А кроме меня еще есть лунатики?  
\- Нет, мистер Бартон. Остальные члены вашей команды сейчас спят.  
\- Даже Тор?  
\- Да, мистер Бартон.

Хоукаю стало немного обидно. Все спят, даже Тор дрыхнет. А потом он вдруг устыдился. Тор находился с ним в госпитале все это время, почти не спал и дежурил у кровати. Ему тоже нужно отдыхать, пусть и не так много, как обычным людям. Ничего страшного с нервной системой Бартона за одну ночь не случится.

Джинсы отыскались на полу. Футболка под стулом. Обуваться Бартон не стал, решив, что босая пробежка по коридорам неплохо взбодрит.

Этажи были торжественно пустынны и тихи. Или обыденно унылы и скучны, кому как больше нравится. Бартон был человеком самодостаточным и не страдал при отсутствии вокруг особей одного с ним вида. Скорее наоборот, находиться в толпе он ненавидел. А потому обезлюдевшие коридоры ему скорее нравились. Джарвис, по определению, бывший везде и всюду, человеком не считался.

Побродив по ярусу Мстителей, он подумал было спуститься в лаборатории, но счел, что там будет скучновато. Зато можно пойти наверх, в вотчину Старка. Там наверняка найдется, чем себя занять до пробуждения остальных обитателей этой психушки. Посмотреть на рассвет глазами Железного Человека, в конце концов.

Лифт выпустил его из своего чрева в прохладный, сумрачный зал. Бартон постоял секунду, привыкая к темноте, а затем шагнул к бару. Вот только оказалось, что желание выпить возникло не у него одного. Над стойкой возвышалась всклокоченная голова Тони. Он судорожно шуршал какими-то пакетами, звенел стеклом и явно был чем-то взвинчен. Странно, неужели Джарвис наврал? Бартон подошел поближе и спросил:

\- Старк?  
Реакция Тони напомнила Бартону его собственную, когда он впервые познакомился с Джарвисом. Тони швырнул стакан в сторону звука и схватил нож для колки льда. Взгляд у него при этом был почти безумный. Стакан пролетел у Бартона над головой и с хрустальным звоном разбился где-то сзади. Хоукай отметил ненормальную бледность, покрасневшие глаза, припухшее лицо. Значит, он все-таки спал и лишь совсем недавно проснулся. И явно не самым приятным образом.

\- Какого дьявола, Бартон! Какого дьявола ты так подкрадываешься? – выкрикнул Старк.  
\- Я не подкрадывался. Я только пришел. Ты что, лифт не слышал? –   
\- Не слышал! – огрызнулся Тони, бросая нож обратно.  
Хоукай сообразил, в чем дело. Его походка, и так почти неслышимая, в своем босом варианте вообще не воспринималась. Тони его действительно не услышал. А посему Бартон имел возможность лицезреть, как тяжело дышащий Старк пытается прийти в себя. Тот тем временем нашел новый стакан и дрожащими руками плеснул туда виски. На стойке обнаружилась горсть таблеток, которые Тони, по-видимому, собирался запить.

Бартон не собирался вмешиваться, считая, что каждый решает проблемы такого рода самостоятельно. Но почему-то лошадиная доза не пойми чего сильно обеспокоила.  
\- Не многовато будет? – кивнул он на лекарства.  
\- В самый раз. Тебе какое дело?  
\- Всегда считал, что смешивать алкоголь и снотворное опасно.  
\- Жить с реактором в груди тоже опасно.

Бартону вдруг осенило.  
\- Старк, что тебе приснилось?  
Тони, уже держащий таблетки и готовый их проглотить, застыл и побледнел еще больше, хотя казалось, куда уж еще. На лице у него отразилось отчаяние и неимоверная усталость. Бартон медленно подошел к нему и заставил положить лекарство обратно.  
\- Старк, скажи, что тебе снилось?  
\- Плен. – Тони посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, ожидая фальшивой деликатности или неискреннего сочувствия. Но вместо этого наткнулся на наглый, немного злой взгляд такого же одиночки. Понимающий, в общем-то, взгляд. – Мне приснился плен, Бартон.  
В голосе было много горечи и еще больше изнеможения. Этот случай явно не был первым, Старк был вымотан почти до предела. Бартон вспомнил, что с того раза, когда Тони появился в госпитале, больше он его не видел.

\- Плен? Ну, бывает. По-твоему, хороший повод нажраться таблеток и залить все вискарем?  
\- А тебе какая разница?  
\- Старк, в лучшем случае ты завтра проснешься в луже собственной блевотины, в худшем вообще не проснешься. А мне по любому нагоняй от начальства светит. Я ведь уже вышел с больничного, должен следить за нашим общежитием.  
\- Скорей, сумасшедшим домом имени Ника Фьюри. – вяло пошутил Тони.  
Хоукай с удовлетворением отметил, что к Старку постепенно возвращается всегдашнее чувство юмора. 

\- Бартон, мне сейчас немного паршиво, если ты не заметил.   
\- А ты решил, я просто так тут брожу, чтобы чьей-то жилеткой побыть?  
\- А зачем тогда?  
\- Не тебе одному нужен психоаналитик.  
\- Мне он не нужен.  
\- Ага. Ну, значит, не тебе одному хочется напиться от стресса.   
В ответ на непонимающий взгляд Старка Бартон подхватил бутылку и сказал:  
\- Бери стаканы и пошли наверх.  
\- Зачем?   
\- За скорой помощью. По-твоему, чего ради я сюда пришел?   
Старк, наконец, сообразил, что Бартон шатается по Башне не от скуки, а страдает от похожей проблемы и полез искать второй стакан.

На посыпанной гравием крыше сидеть было негде. Но Бартона такие мелочи не смущали, он сидел сутками в куда менее комфортных условиях. Потому он просто прислонился спиной к ограждению и разлил виски в стаканы, принесенные шедшим следом Старком. Тот тоже присел рядом и уставился в слепое небо мегаполиса. Уже почти рассвело. Бартон косо поглядывал на Тони, наблюдая, как тот постепенно успокаивается. Давно следовало вывести его на открытое пространство.

\- Знаешь, я тоже в плену был. Даже дважды. Мало приятного, правда.   
\- И долго?  
\- Первый раз – неделю. Потом сбежал. Второй раз – почти два месяца.  
\- Тоже сбежал? – поинтересовался Тони.  
\- Неа. Не на чем было. Мне обе ноги сломали, чтобы не смылся. И правую руку. – Хоукай продемонстрировал тонкий шрам на предплечье, обыкновенно скрытый браслетами, - Чтобы не швырялся, чем попало. – Бартон рассказывал скучным будничным тоном, словно те дикие недели не всплывали в его памяти едва ли не чаще прочих кошмаров его жизни.  
Тони молчал, сравнивая с собственными приключениями. Спрашивать в данной ситуации было не к месту – собеседник сам решал, что рассказать, а что опустить.

\- Коулсон тогда на уши поднял всю нашу разведку в Афганистане. Прочесал все горы и нашел меня. Даже думать не хочу, чего ему это стоило. Когда началась операция по моему вызволению, я думал, в тот кишлак явилось пол-организации. Даже Фьюри подтянулся. Представь, сижу я в зиндане*, все болит жутко, спать не могу уже несколько суток. И тут над головой голос: «Агент Бартон, вы ли это?». Вижу, стоит сверху черное, с крыльями и по имени зовет, дьявол по мою душу явился. Ну, думаю, глюки от сепсиса начались. А он снова: «Агент Бартон, вы меня слышите?» - Хоукай нашел в себе силы рассмеяться воспоминаниям, хотя настроение было мерзкое, - Тут я понял, что это шеф меня спрашивает, а то не крылья были, а плащ. Я чего-то пробормотал, не помню, а сам даже честь отдать не могу – рука не поднимается. Дальше меня оттуда вынули, народу было, как в муравейнике и все из-за идиота-агента туда явились. Я на человека уже перестал быть похож, потому Фьюри и не узнал. Потом Коулсон в госпитале рассказывал, что я директора послал далеко и глубоко. А до сих пор вспомнить не могу, куда именно. Обидно. Раз в жизни обложил Фьюри по полной и даже не помню этого.

Бартон так искренне сокрушался по этому поводу, что Старк едва не забыл, чего ради они сюда пришли. Они выпили, Бартон снова разлил.  
\- Бартон, слушай…  
\- Клинт.  
\- Э, чего?  
\- Просто Клинт. Надоело, что все по фамилии обращаются.  
\- Как хочешь, Клинт… Так вот, чего Фьюри на тебя вечно злой?  
Бартон глянул на Старка с сожалением. Алкоголь уже успел ударить по мозгам, да и скрывать в тайне причину такого отношения между ним и директором было глупо. Все равно слухи быстро просочатся из Щ.И.Т. в Башню.

\- Нормально он ко мне относится. Я человек подневольный, мне положено выполнять приказы.  
\- Чушь, остальных он не строит по струнке всякий раз, как видит.  
\- Ты его встречал не так часто. А я каждый день, пока сюда не перевели. Просто со мной по-другому нельзя – перестану подчиняться. А так он мне все время напоминает, кто я такой.  
\- Ты что, перебежчик, как Вдова?  
\- Смеешься? Ради перебежчика не станут организовывать операцию по разгрому небольшой армии.  
\- Тогда почему? – Старк уже был порядком пьян, но все еще твердо стоял на своем.  
\- Потому что я приблудный пес, Тони. Фьюри меня подобрал, когда я ничего не стоил и умел только стрелять. Он меня из такой задницы вытащил, по сравнению с которой тот зиндан – детский лагерь. Я ему по гроб жизни обязан. Я это помню. Он тоже. И ведет себя со мной, как и следует вести.  
\- А Коулсон?  
\- А что Коулсон? Он с Фьюри был с самого начала, когда Щ.И.Т. только появился. Ученик, потом верный соратник. Там все по-другому. Я не знаю, каким он был до моего появления, но когда мы с ним познакомились, он уже сухарь сухарем стал. Старк, если хочешь знать, то Хилл тоже не всегда пай-девочкой была. Это сейчас у нее эмоций на два цента, а раньше не хуже любого наемника жгла. Так что Фьюри любого может под себя переделать, лишь бы ему это нужно было.

Какое-то время они не разговаривали. Тони обдумывал услышанное, Бартон цедил виски и думал, что бы такого сказать.  
\- Старк, я тебе все это знаешь, зачем рассказываю?  
\- Чтобы я не считал свою проблему самой большой в мире. Что есть и покрупнее.  
\- Да нет, свои проблемы всегда будут главнее, чем чужие, здесь у тебя правильный подход. Я к чему веду. Прекрати все держать в себе. Не хочешь к врачам обращаться – твое право. Но если будешь копить это дерьмо внутри – тебя в итоге разорвет. Но это ладно, а если зацепит людей вокруг? Стыдно не становится?  
\- Клинт, что бы обо мне не говорили, я всегда знаю, что делаю.  
\- Да ну? А почему ты решил, что это всегда верно?  
\- До сих пор меня этот принцип ни разу не подводил.  
\- Тогда какого ты себя гробишь? Всем бывает плохо. Кто-то легче переносит, было и прошло. Кто-то, как мы с тобой, занимается самокопанием и давит, давит. Я уже убедился, что сублимация – не мое.  
\- Слова-то какие знаешь, - протянул Старк.  
\- Да ну тебя к черту, Тони! Я тут сижу, от депрессии тебя лечу, а ты как был злостным скоморохом, так и остался!

Бартон разлил по стаканам остатки виски и одним глотком выпил свою порцию.  
\- Просто время от времени спускай внутреннего монстра с цепи и давай ему выговориться. А то превратишься в Халка.   
\- И кому же я должен плакаться о своей жизни? – ехидно поинтересовался Тони, насмешливо глядя на Бартона.  
\- Чего? Нет, не мне, не вздумай! Я просто предложил! У тебя есть Бэннер, ему и жалуйся. Или Стиву.  
\- Стиву? И что я ему должен рассказывать? Как три месяца провел в гнилой пещере в обнимку с электромагнитом? Или как едва не загнулся от избытка палладия в крови? Или как падал в пустоту, отпустив боеголовку на читаури? Мне это ему рассказать? Клинт, я не могу спать, потому что закрываю глаза и вижу все это, вперемешку или по отдельности! Я не могу завести нормальные отношения с женщиной, которую люблю, потому что едва ли не каждый день напиваюсь. Иначе я бы вообще с ума сошел. Я задыхаюсь от страха, хотя никогда ничего не боялся, понимаешь! Что ты молчишь?  
\- Даю тебе выговориться.

Бартон ни разу не встрял в монолог Тони. Того, наконец, прорвало, было бы глупо влезать в это откровение. Отчего-то ничему из сказанного Хоукай не удивился. Весь жизненный опыт подсказывал, что так оно, в сущности, у людей, подобных Тони, и происходит. Ну, а если приправить его геройской карьерой… 

Тони устало выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Тогда я закончил.  
\- Легче стало?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Значит, стало, - резюмировал Бартон. – А насчет Стива – не надо на него возводить напраслину, нормальный парень.   
\- Да иди ты…  
\- Не, ты над этим подумай. Он хороший, даже очень. Будете друг друга уравновешивать. Он ангел, ты черт, не?  
\- Бартон, ну что ты заладил? Что у меня общего с этим занудой?  
\- Общего? Ну, знаешь, общее, как и у всех остальных, у вас одно. У всех есть прошлое, Старк. Даже у Стива.

Тони не стал отвечать. Вместо этого он откинулся затылком на стену и взглянул на розовеющее небо. Небо. В нем так здорово летать. У него ведь неплохо получается, правда? Старк и не заметил, как произнес это вслух.

\- Что именно? Доводить окружающих до белого каления? Или скрывать настоящего себя под бесконечной буффонадой? Если так, то да, вполне неплохо.  
Тони внимательно поглядел на Бартона. Тот вел себя, как ни в чем не бывало.   
\- Старк, можешь, конечно, рассудить, что тебе на хрен не сдалось чужое прошлое. Но так могу подумать и я, имей в виду. – Старк не успел ответить, как Бартон уже поднялся на ноги и продолжил. – Пошли спать, Тони.   
\- Я не усну. Не сейчас.  
\- Да куда ты денешься. В тебе полбутылки виски, самое то.  
\- Какая разница? Вставать через час. Ты же меня за опоздание со свету сживешь, – язвительно заметил Старк.  
\- Знаешь, а к черту тренировку. Я тоже буду спать. Во мне виски не меньше, так что будем мучиться похмельем оба.   
\- Да неужели? Соколиный глаз отменил ежедневную экзекуцию?  
\- Можно подумать, пока я лежал в больнице, хоть кто-то из вас появлялся на полигоне.  
\- Ну, Стив вроде ходил в спортзал. – Тони тоже встал и потянул затекшую ногу.  
\- Все, баста. Пошли спать.

Бартон, намеренно не глядя на Тони, направился к выходу с крыши. У лифта его остановило негромкое восклицание Старка.  
\- Все-таки ты сволочь, Клинт.  
\- С чего бы?  
\- Думаешь, я не понял, зачем ты потащил меня наверх?  
\- Ага. Я отговорил тебя от идиотской формы суицида, немного привел в себя и дал возможность пойти и отдохнуть, а не работать сегодня. Какой же я гад!  
Старк в ответ лишь устало рассмеялся. Створки лифта закрылись, и Бартон остался один. Хоть бы этот придурок сейчас уснул. Неохота возиться еще и с ним. Бартону иногда приходилось вот так помогать своим ребятам. Самой устойчивой в этом отношении оказалась Кейт. Прочим приходилось промывать мозги после особенно кровопролитных операций. Если не получалось – гнать к психологам. Но чаще Бартон справлялся сам. Вот сегодня опыт и пригодился.

По пути к своей спальне Бартон заглянул на кухню и выудил из холодильника бутылку минералки. Предыдущий опыт пьянки с Тором его кое-чему научил. Свалившись плашмя на кровать, он одним глазом поглядел на настенный календарь. С отъезда Наташи прошло три дня. Осталось еще восемьдесят семь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Зиндан – яма или подвал, в которых держат пленников, должников, заложников.


	14. Глава тринадцатая. Рождение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> Linkin Park - Across the Line  
> Royal Wood – Do You Recall  
> Gary Jules - Mad World  
> H-Blockx - Open Letter to a Friend  
> Audioslave - Like a Stone  
> We Are Augustines - Chapel Song

Будильник начал заливаться боевой тревогой. Бартон перевернулся на спину и открыл глаза. Отчего-то сегодня мерзкий звук совсем не раздражал, оставаясь где-то на грани сознания. Сегодня мозги с самого пробуждения были заняты другим делом. Сегодня был особенный день. Вот только Бартон пока не решил, хороший или плохой.

Он сел, бессмысленно глядя перед собой. Потом протянул руку и спихнул будильник на пол. Тот возмущенно взвизгнул и заткнулся. Вставать категорически не хотелось. И, тем не менее, он заставил себя подняться и побрести в ванную. В зеркале он увидел сонного, угрюмого мужика, с мешками под глазами и помятым лицом. Странно, вроде вчера не пил. Он попытался улыбнуться, но отражение лишь скривилось от столь жалкой попытки. Ну, привет, дружище. Рад тебя видеть. Снова.

С днем рождения, приятель.

Не то, чтобы Бартон не любил этот праздник. Просто с годами возникало все больше и больше противоречий, с ним связанных. Это было похоже на верстовые столбы на долгой дороге. Каждый означал законченную веху жизни и начавшуюся новую. Вот только в конце дороги может ждать что угодно. А вот в конце жизни – только одно. К тому же, Бартон не хотел стареть. Кейт уже два года подтрунивала на тему приближающегося пресловутого кризиса среднего возраста. Хоукай отшучивался, но в глубине души немного этого опасался. Превращаться в артритного, побитого жизнью старика у него желания не было.

Душ немного привел в себя, но ощущения жизнерадостности не добавил. Бартон зевнул и подумал, что ему не помешал бы хороший заряд кофеина.

\- Джарвис?  
\- Да, мистер Бартон?  
\- Я приду на кухню минут через десять, ты можешь приготовить мне двойной эспрессо?  
\- Разумеется, сэр. Может, приготовить вам завтрак?  
Бартон удивленно поднял брови:  
\- А ты точно сможешь?  
\- Конечно, сэр. Какие буду пожелания?  
\- Э… Не знаю, что-нибудь вкусное и побольше.  
\- Хорошо, мистер Бартон, через десять минут завтрак будет ждать вас в столовой.

Хоукай довольно ухмыльнулся. Кажется, день начинается вполне удачно. Если бы еще его никто не испортил… Коммуникатор тренькнул, оповещая об смс. Бартон кинулся через всю комнату, страстно желая, чтобы это было сообщение от Наташи. За прошедшие с ее отъезда два месяца он получал весточку лишь однажды. Мол, все в порядке не скучай, отвечать не стоит. Он и не стал. Фьюри никак не комментировал ее отсутствие, а лезть к нему самому было, мягко говоря, неразумно. Бартон попробовал было расспросить Хилл, но та холодно посоветовала не волноваться, а потом сбросила на рабочий эмейл краткую вводную на операцию в Лос-Анджелесе. Никаких имен там не содержалось, но и так все было понятно. Особой опасности в задании чутье Бартона не уловило. Нат была права, это было не сложно, а нудно и скучно. Он поблагодарил Марию, послав ей букетик маргариток, и успокоился. Но все равно бросался на каждый зов коммуникатора.

В этот раз его также постигло разочарование – сообщение пришло от сослуживцев. Его поздравляли, желали положенной в таких случаях ерунды и узнавали, не планируется ли вечеринка – как-никак, почти юбилей. Бартон отписался, что сейчас не может, но потом обязательно проставится. На душе было пасмурно.

В столовой никого не оказалось. Зато на столе обнаружился поистине царский завтрак. Непритязательный холостяк Бартон предпочитал по утрам чашку кофе и банальную яичницу. Иногда стирал пыль с тостера и использовал его по назначению. А сегодня его ждала аппетитно пахнущая овсянка с фруктами, стакан молока, какие-то мудреные бутербродики и заказанный эспрессо. Бартон расплылся в довольной улыбке. А когда выяснилось, что все это великолепие еще и жутко вкусное, жизнь заиграла яркими красками.

\- Нет, я не стану! Ты же знаешь, Роуди, я терпеть не могу этих надутых индюков из ведомства! – Старк, взъерошенный и сердитый, ворвался на кухню и полез в холодильник. Из уха у него торчала гарнитура, по которой он и общался с неведомым Роуди. – Мне хватило разборок с военными два года назад, пусть теперь они за мной бегают. – Старк выудил бутылку с какой-то зеленой бурдой, критично ее осмотрел и отвинтил крышку. – Все, я закончил, так и передай. Да, хорошо, скажу. Пока. Как же они меня достали, - произнес он в пространство. 

\- Доброе утро, гений. – Бартон, уже покончивший с завтраком, лениво потягивал кофе, опираясь на локоть.  
\- О, стрелок, ты уже встал. У вас же вроде сегодня выходной?  
\- Да вот, захотелось. А ты чего? Не ранняя вроде пташка.  
\- Ну, бывает и у меня приступ утреннего трудоголизма. Нашлась одна интересная разработка, решил заняться. – Старк отхлебнул подозрительную жидкость и поморщился.  
\- Что это за дрянь? – спросил Бартон. – Похоже на мочу Халка. Или на его сперму.  
Тони поперхнулся.  
\- При Брюсе не ляпни, а то будет тебе Халк со всеми вытекающими. Отовсюду. Это хлорофилл, - пояснил он. – Мне эту гадость приходится пить из-за реактора.  
\- Не слишком аппетино.   
\- Да ну? Нам с тобой приходилось и большей мерзостью питаться.  
\- Тогда выхода не было. А мучить себя добровольно - да ну к черту.   
Старк что-то невразумительно булькнул и махнул рукой в сторону. 

Бартон обернулся и увидел входящего Стива. Тот был бодрым, взмокшим от тренировки и довольным жизнью.   
\- Всем привет!  
\- Доброго, - отозвался Бартон.  
\- Клинт, с днем рождения! Жди подарок вечером.  
\- Эм… Спасибо, друг, не стоило. – Хоукай был слегка обескуражен осведомленностью Роджерса. Он не скрывал грядущего события от товарищей, но и старался его не афишировать. А Стив, оказывается, в курсе

Сзади раздался звук сдавленного бульканья – Тони поперхнулся вторично. Откашлявшись, он спросил:  
\- У тебя сегодня день рождения?  
\- Ну да, но я как-то не планировал праздновать.  
\- Вот как, – загадочно произнес Старк, подхватил бутылку и пошел прочь из кухни. – Клинт, да ты сама скрытность. Поздравляю, - непонятно к чему приплел он.  
\- Тони! – крикнул вдогонку ему Бартон.  
\- Да?  
\- Можно будет тебя попросить об одной услуге?  
\- Например? Устроить мальчишник?  
\- Нет, найти кое-кого. Так, чтоб Фьюри об этом не знал? Можешь?  
\- Смеешься? Я чертов гений, я могу все!   
\- То есть ты поможешь?  
\- Заходи через пару часов ко мне на этаж, - уже из коридора прокричал Старк.

Стив, успевший за время этого разговора выхлебать две бутылки минералки, недоуменно спросил:  
\- А почему директор не должен знать?  
\- Потому что это личное.  
\- Но я думал, он про нас и так все знает?  
\- Это совсем личное, Стив. Фьюри, конечно, поинтересуется, если я влезу в базу Щ.И.Т., а мне это вовсе не нужно. Буду пользоваться нашим гением.  
\- Он с тебя еще стребует. Я про Старка, - пояснил Роджерс.  
\- Каким образом? Душу мою захочет?  
\- Нет, но должником считать будет.  
\- Стив, колись, что он сделал для тебя, что ты до сих пор не расплатился? – со смехом осведомился Бартон.

Роджерс смутился и перевел разговор на другие рельсы. Бартон не стал приставать с расспросами и поддержал малосодержательный дружеский треп. В конце концов, можно будет узнать у самого Тони, что такого предосудительного попросил у него скромняга-Стив. В столовую, обмениваясь короткими, вялыми репликами вошли Тор и Бэннер. Оба были хмурыми, только Тор – хмуро-величественным, а Брюс – хмуро-потрепанным. Посыпался обмен взаимными дружескими приветствиями, слегка подпортивший Хоукаю настроение. Громовержец не признавал иных способов, кроме рукопожатия, что у Бартона вызывало довольно смешанные эмоции.

Нет, никакого неудобства чужие прикосновения у него не вызывали, скорее наоборот – когда он здоровался с Тором вот так, по старинке, за локоть, возникало мимолетное ощущение поддержки. Но с некоторых пор ему было неприятно, если Тор совершал те же самые действия по отношению к другим людям, пусть это были друзья, все равно. Вот и теперь, когда громовержец появился в дверях не в одиночестве, а компании Брюса, что-то нехорошее кольнуло в области желудка. Привыкший анализировать собственное состояние Бартон с досадным удивлением обнаружил, что это банальная ревность. Тем более необоснованная, что ревновать одного своего друга к двум другим – идиотизм. Да и какое право он на это имел? Дружба дружбой, а что помимо нескольких ночевок в палате и его квартире произошло? Но разумные увещевания разума не подействовали – так хорошо начавшееся утро было безнадежно загублено.

От неприятных мыслей его отвлекли новые поздравления:  
\- Бартон, я чуть не забыл, с днем рождения. – Бэннер перестал хмуриться и, наконец, улыбнулся.  
\- Спасибо, Брюс. Честно, я не ожидал, что кто-то об этом вспомнит.  
\- Приятель, ты забыл, с кем имеешь дело? Тем более, мы давно знали. – Брюс хитро улыбнулся.  
Хоукай сомневался всего секунду, а потом просто плюнул на своих тараканов. Ребята ведь просто хотят его поздравить, они не виноваты.  
А тут и Тор внес свою лепту в неопределенное состояние Бартона:  
\- Клинт, позволь мне выразить в такой знаменательный для тебя день свою радость. Мне отрадно, что я могу называть тебя своим другом, и что ты тоже считаешь меня таковым. Я буду рад сражаться с тобой на одной стороне в дальнейшем. Пусть над тобой никогда не гаснет благословение Игдрассиль.

Бартон малость опешил от подобной велеречивости, столь нежданной в исполнении громовержца. Ответные слова застряли в горле, не желая выходить наружу. Хоукай обескуражено выдохнул и выдал:  
\- Спасибо, Тор. Я даже не знаю, что сказать. Это… круто! Я рад, правда. Вообще всем вам, ребят. Спасибо.  
Ребята, кажется, открыто наслаждались редким зрелищем «Бартон не в своей тарелке». А он сам чувствовал, как едва зародившаяся ревность с мерзким писком была задушена волной благодарности.

\- Кстати, раз ты не стал никому говорить о своих именинах, мы решили сами устроить праздник, – добавил масла в огонь Брюс.  
\- Парни, да зачем! – запротестовал Бартон. – Старк с нас три шкуры спустит за это.  
\- Он в курсе. Уже целых, - Брюс кинул взгляд на часы, - десять минут.  
\- Так что не вздумай исчезнуть сегодня вечером, - добавил Стив. – К тому же, я уже говорил про подарки.  
На лицо Бартона непроизвольно налезла довольная улыбка.  
\- Это заговор, да? Вы все заранее спланировали?  
\- Не говори, что ты не рад, Клинт. – заметил Тор и хлопнул его по спине, вышибив из легких весь воздух.  
\- Не буду, - сипло отозвался тот – рука у громовержца была не хуже Мьёльнира. – Ладно, я пошел, мне отзвониться нужно кое-кому, - с этими словами Бартон выскользнул за дверь и перевел дух. Ну, ничего себе денек начался!

* * * 

Когда он через полтора часа поднялся к Старку, тот с воодушевлением молотил кувалдой по куску стальной балки. Не сказать, что балка замечала старания Тони, но энтузиазма тот не терял. Время от времени он прекращал долбежку и принимался осматривать металл, изыскивая ему одному заметные изменения. Потом снова принимался за кувалду.  
\- Я тебя не отвлекаю? – прокричал сквозь грохот Бартон.  
\- Чего? – Тони остановился и сдернул с лица защитные очки.  
\- Я говорю, день сегодня хороший, - язвительно отозвался Хоукай. – Что это за хрень?  
\- Кусок будущего. Пока только прототип.  
\- Прототип чего?  
\- Слушай, а тебе какая разница? Ты все равно в этом не разбираешься.  
\- Так я и не для того пришел. Ты обещал помочь.  
\- Ах да, я должен немного поизображать Гугл. И что именно найти? – Тони бросил кувалду, стянул перчатки и потянулся к светящейся панели в стороне.

\- Девушку. Имя – Ванда Максимофф.  
\- Еще одна русская? – поинтересовался Старк, набирая имя.  
\- Нет, румынка. Да не важно! Мне нужно знать, где она сейчас, что делает, и с кем.  
\- Вот прямо сейчас?  
\- Вообще. И где была за последние пять лет, тоже.  
\- Без проблем. Я круче ЦРУ.  
\- Слушай, а Фьюри точно не узнает? – забеспокоился Бартон.  
\- После последнего взлома моей системы безопасности я кардинально переписал протоколы Джарвиса, поисковой системы и прочей мелочи. Если он сможет сюда пролезть, я уйду из героев в посудомойщики.  
\- Смотри, услышит, - усмехнулся Хоукай.  
\- Не услышит. Наслаждайся, стрелок. – Старк перебросил голограмму Бартону и вновь увлекся детальным изучением своей балки.

На раскрывшемся экране замелькали строчки личного дела, фотографии, какие-то файлы. Бартон целиком переключился на поглощение информации. Ее оказалось неожиданно много. Складывалось впечатление, что Ванда эти годы даже не думала скрываться от Щ.И.Т. и жила в свое удовольствие. Обычный текст с данными о повседневной жизни перемежался со статьями в газетах. Последние, как правило, рассказывали о деятельности Братства. Оказалось, что Ванда уже не имеет с ним ничего общего – последний общий бенефис состоялся два года назад, как и говорил Логан. Собственно, потому ее и не было во время последнего нападения Братства на Манхеттен.

Затем последовали длинные выдержки из личного дела, с сопутствующими пометками компетентных структур. Женщина с прозвищем Алая Ведьма состояла на учете не только в альма-матер Бартона, но и во многих других организациях, самыми известными из которых были ФБР и давешние ЦРУ. Откуда у Старка был доступ к секретной информации, Бог весть. И Хоукай подумал, что Фьюри, прознавший о краже своих баз – еще не самый страшный исход.

Взгляд Бартон зацепился на фотографии с Вандой и двумя мальчишками лет четырех. Она выглядела вполне счастливой матерью, а пацаны – обычными пацанами. Светло-русые, голубоглазые, только один улыбался, а второй хмурился, но все равно безумно похожие. Странно, она ведь говорила, что дети похожи на Вижна. Характер, что ли, в виду имела? Снимок сопровождался пометкой «Ванда, Томас и Уильям, апрель». Значит, это всего три месяца назад…

Бартон ощутил смутную зависть к этой идиллии. Захотелось вот так же, чего-то недоступного, но такого желанного. Объяснялось все довольно прозаично – ему давно было пора завести семью. А минув порог тридцатипятилетия, он осознал с пугающей неотвратимостью, что делать это нужно срочно. Почти половина жизни позади, а у него в багаже – вагон психологических проблем, неопределенные отношения с любимой женщиной и полное отсутствие перспектив на так называемую «нормальную жизнь». Какая к черту семья в такой обстановке? Не даст ему Ник возможности эту мечту реализовать. Одна радость, право на собственный угол он отстоял.

Бартон с сожалением закрыл поисковую программу – нужной ему информации тут не оказалось. Видимо, придется таки звонить Ванде и искать новой личной встречи. Он задумчиво потеребил амулет, тот отозвался еле слышным звоном.  
\- Можно узнать, что это такое? – раздался голос Старка едва ли не над ухом. Он давно бросил заниматься ерундой и пристроился рядом, поглядывая в экран. Вопрос его относился к висящему на груди Бартона подарку Ванды и был дополнен ощутимым тычком.

\- Это? Да так, талисман на удачу.  
\- И как, помогает? – Старк буквально горел желанием изучить нечто новое.  
\- Пока не проверял. А с чего ты вдруг спросил?  
\- Да я обратил внимание еще пару месяцев назад, когда мы на крыше с тобой предавались воспоминаниям. Он светится, ты в курсе?  
\- Спасибо, я заметил, - ехидно отозвался Хоукай.  
\- А ты заметил, что эта милая вещица излучает? – все так же невинно поинтересовался Тони.  
Бартон мгновенно изменился в лице:  
\- В смысле – излучает? Как радиоактивная?  
\- Бэннер сказал, гамма и бета-излучения почти нет, есть небольшое альфа вперемешку с чем-то непонятным. На тессеракт не похоже, на кристалл из посоха нашего рогатого друга тоже. Вот мы и заинтересовались.

\- Вы? То есть, даже не спросив меня, взялись изучать это?  
\- Ну, а зачем лишний раз трепать тебе нервы? Мы сканировали с расстояния, благо оборудование позволяет. Когда поняли, что ничего не поняли, решил спросить у владельца.   
\- И давно вы «заинтересовались»?  
\- Я же говорю, два месяца назад. Так все-таки, Клинт, не уходи от ответа. Что это?  
\- Я же сказал, я не знаю. - Бартон раздраженно уселся на многострадальную балку. – Это подарок.  
\- От нее? – Старк кивнул на горевший до сих пор экран. У Хоукая зародились смутные подозрения, что гениальность Тони – не пустой звук. Неужели это оказалось так просто просечь? Всего-то с нескольких взглядов на досье Ванды.   
\- Ну, допустим. А с чего ты взял?  
\- Да ни с чего. У мальчишек на той фотографии такие же висели. Что, не заметил?   
\- Дьявол в деталях, - задумчиво протянул Бартон.   
\- Да ты философ. Ладно, с твоей бижутерией разберемся позже. А теперь на повестке у нас вопрос о твоей вечеринке.

Бартон закатил глаза и выдохнул.  
\- Старк, если ты не хочешь…  
\- А при чем тут я? Твой праздник. Я удивляюсь, что ты так хорошо шифровался и не выдал нам прекрасный повод уйти в загул.  
\- Да тебе и повод не особо нужен.  
\- Но зато сегодня у нас всех будет железное оправдание, - наставительно произнес Тони. – Так что пусть Роджерс проявит свои организаторские навыки, а мы вкусим прелесть греха этим вечером.  
\- Может, не стоит? – осторожно спросил Хоукай.  
\- Бартон, я лучше всех в этой стране разбираюсь в вечеринках. Не дрейфь, мы знатно оторвемся сегодня. А пока – можешь мне помочь с этой махиной? – Старк кивнул на балку под Бартоном. 

В течение следующих сорока минут они пытались передвинуть злосчастный кусок стали в сторону и поставить рядом сварочный аппарат. За это время лексикон Старка пополнился парой новых нецензурных словечек, ибо Бартон в выражениях не стеснялся. Тони лишь удивленно поднимал брови, когда Хоукай выдавал нечто заковыристое на новую неудачу в работе. Закончив, они оба плюхнулись на пол, прислонившись спиной к этой самой балке. Старк оттирал с пальцев сажу, а Бартон меланхолично оглядывал мастерскую.

\- Знаешь, что меня всегда в тебе восхищало? – заявил он, наконец.  
\- Ну, давай, удиви меня. Скажи, что это моя задница или высокий интеллект, - саркастично откликнулся Тони.  
\- Да иди ты. – Бартон криво усмехнулся очередной попытке Старка сострить. – Мне всегда нравилось твое умение работать руками. Самому, с мозолями и синяками, собирать эти электронные штучки, словно какой-то механик.  
\- Клинт, я закончил технический вуз в пятнадцать лет, я едва ли не с рождения этим занимаюсь.  
\- Ну и что? Все яйцеголовые обычно и подтереться не могут самостоятельно, не то, что гайку закрутить. А ты собрал плазменный реактор буквально на коленке, из металлолома. Сидя, как сам сказал, в гнилой пещере. И он заработал. Для этого мало гениальности, для этого руки должны из нужного места расти.

Старк лишь хмыкнул в ответ. Его, несомненно, порадовал столь лестный отзыв о своей персоне, впрочем, он подобным был избалован и без того.  
\- Знаешь, мне Коулсон рассказывал, как ты у себя дома сконструировал какой-то ускоритель. Тоже ведь круто. Никаких заводов, никаких помощников. Все сам.  
\- Коулсон, говоришь?  
\- Ага. Его как раз перевели от тебя в Нью-Мексико. Нам было скучно, вот он и начал травить байки про гения из Лос-Анджелеса.   
\- Он так и сказал – гения? – спросил Старк с затаенным вниманием.  
\- Нет, конечно, выразился куда крепче. Нет, а ты чему удивляешься? – Бартон воззрился на Тони с непониманием. – Ты его довел.  
\- Довел? Не помню такого. Попрощались вроде нормально, он мне удачи пожелал, сказал, что я вам нужен.

\- Старк, он со всеми так, не обольщайся. К тому же, мы тогда вышли на Тора, так Коулсон и его на нашу сторону умудрился перетащить.  
\- Тора? В Нью-Мексико?  
\- Ну да. Ты не знал? Я там с ним и познакомился. Заочно. Когда висел и целился в него, а он прорывался к своему Мьёльниру.   
\- Надо же, какие подробности. А то я думаю, чего это вы двое сошлись. Оказывается, имело место общее прошлое.  
\- Да какое к чертям прошлое, я с ним на эту тему не разговаривал никогда. – Бартон нахмурился воспоминаниям. – Просто мне с ним легче, чем с остальными. Может, как раз потому, что на обычного человека он не похож.  
\- А где ты видел среди нас обычных? Клинт, самый обычный здесь ты. Без модификаций, мутаций и прочей хиромантии. Большинство даже нормальным геномом похвастаться не может.  
\- Тони, у меня в каждой ноге по титановому протезу, вылеченная глухота и усиленное зрение*. Да, я тут самый нормальный, чего уж.  
\- Ого, да ты терминатор! Не поделишься, каково это - видеть сквозь стены?  
\- Я не умею смотреть сквозь стены, я не супермен. Просто вижу дальше и четче, чем обычные люди.  
\- А, скука. Довольно заурядное явление. Мне со шлемом удобнее.

Бартон на это лишь плечами пожал.  
\- И все-таки, ты снова ушел от ответа. Как ты умудрился поладить с нашим молотобойцем?   
\- Да никак! Я не задумывался. Просто само собой вышло. Ты не поймешь, ты законченный эгоцентрик, Старк. Ты на меня не похож. А вот он – да.  
\- Чем же, интересно?  
\- Он воин. В изначальном понимании этого слова. А меня учили, что таких людей следует уважать в первую очередь  
\- Так он же не человек?  
\- Это уже частности, не придирайся. Так вот, кроме всего, он еще меня и понимает. Это вообще сложно объяснить, у меня словарного запаса не хватит. И у него нет завихрений в мозгах, которые мешают жить тебе, мне, Брюсу и Стиву. Даже Логан не без странностей.  
\- Ну, в его возрасте это не удивительно… - изрек Тони. – Однако, Тору вообще несколько сотен лет. Меня интересует другое – почему он так с тобой носится? Без обид, но мне казалось, у него больше общих интересов с тем же Роджерсом. При всем при том, что к Роджерсу в больницу он даже не наведался ни разу.

Бартон немного смутился, вспомнив, как Тор почти неотрывно находился у его кровати первые дни. На лице у него никаких эмоций не отразилось, дабы не дать Тони возможности отпустить новую колкость. Но на самом деле его этот вопрос тоже волновал. Это ведь и вправду немного странно. До сих пор он как-то обходил эту загадку стороной, но за два прошедших месяца они сблизились еще больше. Какие-то темы для разговоров, вроде оружия. Совместные спарринги, которые больше напоминали драку слона и моськи. Дружеские советы из области личной жизни: Бартон объяснял, какие подводные камни могут ждать при общении с земными женщинами, а Тор доносил до Хоукая психологию женщин-воинов, приводя в пример некую Сиф. 

В общем, обыкновенные дружеские отношения, которые отчего-то ставили Бартона в тупик, а Логана заставляли стабильно находить новые поводы для пошлых шуточек. Старк пока мудро избегал шутить на эту тему, но лишь из опасений разозлить Тора. Остальным было либо наплевать, как Бэннеру, либо не до того, как Стиву. Без Наташи в сугубо мужском коллективе наметились перспективы стоячего пруда. Иногда обстановку разбавляла Вирджиния, оказавшаяся не то нянькой Тони, не то его фам-фаталь. Время от времени появлялась в Башне Кейт, как курьер, привозя документацию из головного офиса Организации, но это случалось редко. Вот, собственно и все. Неудивительно, что заскучавшие без женского внимания мозги повернуло набекрень. 

И, между прочим, это привело к развеселому окончанию очередной операции. Мстителям пришлось вылавливать кучку террористов на заброшенной плотине. Террористы назвали себя очень оригинально – Зловещий отряд. Бартон и Старк, услышав это, оба подавились хохотом. После этого название собственной команды уже не вызвало идиосинкразию. Хоукай до сих пор не забыл, как Логан обозвал их «мальчуковой группой».

Росомаха, не очень любивший подобные места, предложил сразу взорвать все к чертям и не канителиться, но оказалось, Гроссмейстер, главарь этих психов, собирался сделать то же самое. Посему пришлось тактику поменять, хотя Логан искренне недоумевал, почему бы не прийти взаимному согласию, раз уж обе стороны хоть в чем-то солидарны. Старк стал с заумным видом ему объяснять на тему переговоров с бандитами и был послан по нецензурному адресу. Тор, кстати говоря, в данной ситуации тоже оказался сторонником силового решения и присоединился к Росомахе. Окончательный вердикт вынес Капитан, приказав товарищам рассредоточиться и просто напасть со всех сторон.

Итог был немного предсказуем. Синистеры ответили несколькими залпами, а затем последовала невиданная в этих краях кучамала. Озверевшие от возможности выплеснуть агрессию Мстители накинулись на террористов без всякой жалости. Как ни странно, обошлось без жертв. В отличие от Крушителей, здесь никто не успел проредить гражданское население и вызвать праведный гнев адептов Добра. Происходящее напоминало просто серьезную мужскую драку. 

Из Мстителей не пострадал никто, хотя все упорно старались. Бартон упрямо лез на первую линию, хотя никому там не был нужен. От атак противника его прикрывал громовержец. Тот, словно невзначай, всякий раз оказывался над ним и успевал ударить Мьёльниром куда нужно, не задев при этом Хоукая. В горячке боя Бартон мало обращал на это внимание, но теперь, разбирая случившееся, решил, что это неспроста. Однако, дальше простого анализа дело не пошло.

\- Значит, так – прервал его раздумья Тони. – Мне стоит позвонить Пеппер и попросить ее заняться сегодняшней вечеринкой. Я боюсь, Стив устроит нам карнавал с пони и сладкой ватой, а не мальчишник.  
\- Я еще раз повторяю, мне это не нужно, – безнадежно пробурчал Бартон.  
\- Да кто тебя спрашивает? Клинт, я же сказал – нам лишь необходим повод. Знал бы ты, как я отпраздновал свой предыдущий день рождения…  
\- А я и так знаю, - Бартон встал, отряхивая штанины от грязи. – Наташа поделилась. Пляски в костюме, разнесенный на куски дом… Что там еще?  
\- Да ну тебя, ничего нельзя рассказать, все узнал у своей подружки. – Старк тоже поднялся и полез ковыряться в куче всякого барахла. Отыскав мобильник, он тут же вызвал Вирджинию. Бартон почувствовал себя здесь неуместным и поспешил ретироваться.

* * *  
Что бы ни говорили, день рождения хорош уже хотя бы тем, что тебе дарят подарки. И пусть тебе стукнуло тридцать пять, от сладостного предвкушения сюрприза избавиться сложно. Правда, с возрастом приходит отрицательный опыт, что с одной стороны хорошо, а с другой – заставляет разочаровываться в жизни все чаще. Бартон с опаской ждал вечера, поскольку даже не представлял, что могут ему преподнести друзья. Впрочем, по порядку.

Номером первым отметилась Кейт. Заглянула всего на минутку, чмокнула Бартона в щеку и унеслась выполнять поручения начальства. В качестве презента она притащила теплый плащ с капюшоном – чтоб не мерзнуть во время многочисленных бдений на крышах. Тони, присутствовавший при процедуре как хозяин, тонко отметил своевременность подобного подарка в середине июля, но Кейт плевать хотела на подобные замечания. Старк получил отповедь по полной программе, слегка ошалел от ее наглости, а Кейт тем временем испарилась с горизонта. Сам Бартон едва успел отблагодарить ее.

Стив смущенно сунул Хоукаю в руки нечто прямоугольное, завернутое в хрустящую упаковочную бумагу. Вскрытие показало, что это небольшой этюд ночного Нью-Йорка. Бартон клятвенно пообещал повесить картину у себя в квартире и не забывать на нее любоваться.

Росомаха и Бэннер совместными усилиями ухитрились не поссориться. Хоукай открыто заявил, что это не меньший подарок и большего он от них не требует, но Брюс немного погодя вручил Бартону ножны с изогнутым клинком внутри – сувенир из Индии. А Логан пообещал вместо «всякой ерунды» сводить Хоукая в стриптиз-бар и напоить. Учитывая любовь Росомахи к специфическим заведениям, Бартон заранее напрягся.

Подарок Тони был достоин своего дарителя. Это были высокотехнологичные очки, модель специально для Клинта Бартона, как заявил Старк. Обычные солнцезащитные очки на вид, на деле они оказались нашпигованы разного рода прибамбасами, от ночного видения до самонаводящегося прицела. Бартон с восхищением крутил в руках новую игрушку, словно восторженный мальчишка. Тони стоял рядом и посмеивался.

Но больше всех Бартону запомнился подарок Тора. Когда остальные уже закончили, он позвал Хоукая в небольшую комнату рядом с гостиной.  
\- Можно тебя на минуту?  
\- Что, ты сможешь удивить меня больше Старка?  
\- Поверь, смогу.  
\- Ну ладно, пошли.  
Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Тор движением фокусника вынул из-под своего плаща довольно громоздкий сверток.   
\- Это мой подарок тебе, Клинт. Я не знаю всех ваших традиций, да и не узнаю никогда. Потому прошу простить, если как-то нарушу одну из них. Мне показалось неуместным вручать его тебе при всех, это слишком личное. Открой, - с этими словами громовержец протянул сверток Хоукаю.

Бартон с осторожностью его принял. На ощупь показалось, что обертка сделана из чьей-то выделанной шкуры. Впрочем, через секунду он об этом забыл. Внутри оказался лук и колчан со стрелами. Вернее, это для обычного человека – лук со стрелами. А Бартон на какое-то время забыл, как дышать от восхищения. Это было не просто оружие – это было воплощенное совершенство. И оценить его в полной мере мог лишь тот, для кого смертоносное искусство стрельбы было роднее умения ходить.

С виду - простой тисовый лук, с обычными стрелами. Ничего особенного. Но он безукоризненно подходил для его роста, идеально лежал в руках и словно становился частью тела. Поначалу Хоукай побаивался повредить лук слишком сильным хватом, но Тор успокоил его, сказав, что это лук сломать не проще, чем щит Капитана или Мьёльнир. Бартон аккуратно натянул тетиву и тронул ее пальцами. Раздался мягкий, хрустальный звон.

\- Это потрясающе, Тор. У меня слов нет…  
\- Это дар аса человеку. Он твой, Клинт. – Тор широко улыбнулся своей знаменитой улыбкой. – Я рад, что тебе понравилось.  
\- Понравилось? Да ты не представляешь, что я сейчас чувствую! Я даже описать этого не могу!  
\- Тогда, может мне стоить добавить, что стреляя из этого лука его стрелами промахнуться невозможно?  
\- Я и так не промахиваюсь! – возмутился Бартон, впрочем, почти сразу позабыв обо всем. – Черт возьми, это нечто! Я никогда не держал в руках ничего подобного.  
\- Теперь ты можешь понять меня. Он только твой, не забывай об этом. Даже я его не касался.

Бартон поднял на Тора взгляд:  
\- Ты это серьезно?   
\- Совершенно. Кроме тебя, этот лук знал лишь прикосновения своего мастера. Но он лишь создал его. А ты стал хозяином, смог вдохнуть в него душу. И ты ему тоже понравился. Мало кто может заставить тетиву петь.  
\- Хочешь сказать, - медленно произнес Хоукай, - он мог меня и не признать? Не даться в руки?  
\- Только не тебя, – уверенно сказал Тор. – Ты слишком многое отдал ему взамен. Вы теперь единое целое.

Бартон осторожно дернул тетиву, заставляя ее издать еще один мелодичный звон. Из-под его пальцев как будто скользнули искры. Было как-то странно понимать, что эта вещь в его руках – вовсе не вещь. Что она живая.  
\- Осваивайся с ним. Я скажу остальным, что выйдешь позже. – Тор направился к двери.  
\- Да, конечно, – пробормотал Бартон. Для него сейчас не существовало ничего вокруг. И потому он не заметил, как улыбка Тора сделалась грустной, а сам он посмотрел на друга с неприкрытой тоской.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * На самом деле усиленное, по крайней мере, во вселенной Ultimate, на которой образ привычного нам Хоукая основан. Все остальные медицинские и физические показатели не превышают обычные человеческие. Да, глухота имела место, но Клинта вылечили, а до тех пор он пользовался слуховым аппаратом.


	15. Глава четырнадцатая. Отторжение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> Silence of September - Sleep of Reason  
> One Less Reason - A Day to Be Alone  
> Без билета – Нарисована  
> James Blunt - Goodbye my lover  
> Red – Hymn for the Missing  
> David Cook – Permanent

Бартон бездумно разглядывал замысловатый узор на стене. Вернее, это со стороны казалось, что он разглядывает, а на самом деле его глаза даже не цеплялись за переплетение тонких красных линий с широкими черными. Ему просто было нужно куда уставиться и не шевелиться. Просто смотреть в одну точку и ни о чем не думать. Или думать о чем угодно, кроме только что случившегося.

Он знал об этой особенности человеческой психики – после какого-то потрясения мозг пытается удержаться на грани и не дает человеку впадать в безумие. Ты можешь пытаться размышлять о произошедшем, потому что по твоему мнению – так надо. Мозг умнее, он вынуждает тебя забыть, на какое-то время, заставляет отвлечься. И потому, всякий раз после сильного стресса ты ловишь себя на мысли, что увлеченно рассматриваешь ранее не интересные тебе вещи. Например, узор на стенах. Или занимаешься рутинной работой, стараясь оторваться от реальности. Лишь бы не впасть в истерику. Лишь бы не начать крушить все вокруг.

И потому Бартон безотчетно вглядывался, как по стене ползет муха, то пропадая на черных полосах, то появляясь вновь на красных. Словно ничего в мире кроме этой мухи не существовало и важнее всего – понять, куда она поползет в следующую секунду. Мозг умнее, он знает как лучше. Он знает, как заглушить опустошенность и отчаяние.

* * *

За каким-то чертом Бартон сегодня тренировался, словно ставил олимпийский рекорд*. Впрочем, имя у черта было вполне определенное – Тор. Он забрел на полигон полюбоваться, как Хоукай осваивает подаренный лук. Тот осваивал его вполне успешно – за прошедшие недели оружие словно приросло к руке и стало ее частью. С ним Бартону давались самые сложные мишени, на взятие которых раньше он бы решился не сразу. А тут – ни единого промаха, ни одной осечки. Воплощенное совершенство. И этому луку приходилось соответствовать. То есть – быть совершенным не меньше него. А это требовало титанических усилий.

И Бартон неистово гонял себя по спортзалу, а затем так же неистово работал на полигоне, лишь бы хоть немного приблизиться к идеалу. Отчего-то ему невдомек было, что стрелков подобных ему в мире не найдется. А если и найдется, то этот замечательный лук все равно уже выбрал себе хозяина. Но Бартон все равно раз за разом поднимал планку, стремясь с каждым разом добиться лучшего результата. И делал это вполне успешно. До тех пор, пока за ним не стали наблюдать внимательные синие глаза. Пару раз стрела уходила чуточку в сторону, но, тем не менее, находила цель. Правда, Хоукай считал, что это исключительно заслуга лука, а не стрелка.

Отчего-то нервозность в присутствии громовержца стала сильнее как раз после дня рождения. Несколько раз Бартон ловил на себе непонятные взгляды Тора, которые не знал, как истолковать. От попытки расспросить о причинах столь необъяснимого внимания к своей персоне что-то удерживало. Дело в подарке, наконец, решил Хоукай. Но дальше этого, вполне очевидного вывода, дело не пошло. Да и особо раздумывать над странным поведением громовержца было некогда. Хватало дел как на основной работе (Бартон предпочитал так называть службу в Щ.И.Т., ибо зарплату ему платили именно там) так и в Башне. 

К тому же, его не отпускали мысли о Наташе. Все чаще в голове возникали рыжие кудри и огромные серые глаза. Бартон элементарно скучал. И кроме того, за три с небольшим месяца, что ее не было рядом, начал дуреть не только разум, но и тело. Чисто физические потребности, что возникали у организма, уже мало было удовлетворять просмотром соответствующих фильмов. Под конец этого утомительного ожидания Хоукай начал ловить себя на мысли, что все чаще засматривается на сотрудниц Щ.И.Т.а с вполне определенными мыслями. Даже на Кейт он начал поглядывать не как друг и наставник, а как мужчина. На Кейт! С этим нужно было срочно что-то делать.

Решение нашлось довольно быстро. Либо выкладываться на операциях, либо пахать, как проклятый, на тренировках. А поскольку новых заданий было не особенно много, то превалировал второй вариант. Так и получилось, что большую часть лета Бартон провел на закрытом полигоне. В довесок к этому он еще иногда и гонял по тренировочному залу остальных членов команды. Когда однажды он, замаявшийся и усталый, ввалился в комнату и мельком глянул на календарь, то поразился. Через неделю должна была наступить осень. Вот так годы и летят, подумалось ему. Но тренироваться не прекратил.

Во время такого «измывательства над физиологией», как выразился Старк, к нему на стрельбище пришел Тор. Бартон по привычке не стал обращать внимания на посетителя, а Тор этого и не требовал – понимал, что мешать не следует. Хоукай продолжал методично постреливать по мишеням, решив, что громовержцу станет скучно, и он сам уйдет. Но спиной он чувствовал чужой взгляд и это раздражало. Закралась мысль, наконец, выяснить, в чем дело и почему Тор ведет себя так странно. И вместе с тем что-то останавливало от этого шага. Бартон поймал себя на неясном опасении влезть, куда не следует. В конце концов, он решил, что вот сейчас подойдет к концу запас стрел, и он выяснит все, что хотел знать.

Правда, возникла одна загвоздка. В этом колчане стрелы не заканчивались. То есть, вообще не заканчивались. Никогда. Стоило одной из них улететь к цели, как на ее месте возникала новая. Таким образом, стрелять можно было бесконечно. Ну, или пока хватит сил. А силы Бартоны были уже на исходе. Примерно на трехсотом выстреле он хрипло выдохнул и опустил руки. Ладонь под рукавичкой жгло огнем. Ну чего ради так упрямился?

Он круто обернулся, в упор уставившись на Тора и спросил:  
\- Я тебе нужен зачем-то?  
Получилось грубовато, но ничего не поделать – Бартон был взвинчен, вымотан и разводить церемонии не собирался.  
\- Я смотрю, у тебя хорошо получается.   
Хоукай закатил глаза на секунду:  
\- Ну да, бесконечно можно смотреть всего на три вещи…  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Забудь. Так ты тут просто на меня любуешься, что ли?  
\- И не думал даже. Я предпочитаю любоваться на нечто иное, - показалось или нет, но в голосе Тора промелькнуло некое ехидство. Вот что значит долго общаться с Росомахой. – На самом деле мне нужно с тобой серьезно поговорить.

Бартон напрягся, ожидая подвоха. Непроизвольно он начал поглаживать гладкую поверхность лука и это немного успокоило.  
\- Надо же какое совпадение… - протянул он. – Мне тоже… нужно поговорить.  
Тор пристально вгляделся в лицо Хоукая:  
\- Хорошо, - наконец произнес он. – Раз никаких препятствий, давай.  
\- Погоди, я сейчас немного не в том состоянии. Мне бы в душ.  
\- Зачем? – искренне удивился Тор. – Тебе чем-то мешает пот после тренировки? Это же нормально для мужчины и воина.  
\- Слушай, у тебя странные представления о воинах. А может это у меня они неправильные. Но вообще-то я бы хотел помыться для начала. И сожрать что-нибудь да побольше.  
\- Это я как раз понять могу. И даже составлю компанию.  
\- Ну, тогда в столовой и все и обсудим. – Бартон подхватил свои вещи и направился к выходу. Тор пошел за ним следом, будучи всего в шаге позади, и это почему-то довело раздражение Бартона до критической точки.

От эмоционального выплеска его удержало выработанное годами самообладание. Как ни хотелось взять и остановиться сейчас, что бы высказать громовержцу все что он, Бартон, думает о подобном поведении, приходилось держаться. Он повернулся к громовержцу, что бы предельно корректно и вежливо послать его подальше. Но его остановил чей-то возглас.

\- Клинт?  
Хоукай подавился заготовленной фразой и обернулся.  
В дверном проеме стояла Наташа. На мгновение Бартону подумалось, что у него галлюцинации. Это было настолько внезапно. И это было так здорово – снова увидеть ее. Хоукай едва не выронил лук от неожиданности. Губы его тронула несмелая улыбка.  
\- Нат!.. – голос внезапно сел. – Нат, ты вернулась!  
Он не заметил, как Тор нахмурился, увидев вошедшую Вдову. Для Бартона в эту минуту существовал только один человек на земле.

Минуту они молча смотрели друг на друга. Бартон наслаждался ее присутствием. Наташа не делала никаких движения в его сторону, словно не было этих трех месяцев, когда Хоукай был готов на стену от тоски лезть. Наверное, во всем виновата была привычка Бартона не выставлять своих чувств при посторонних. А Тор, как ни крути, являлся таковым. Для Бартона вообще весь мир являлся посторонним. Кроме него самого и Наташи. 

Он слегка повернул голову в сторону громовержца и глазами указал ему на дверь. Тот даже бровью не повел, словно ничего не понял. Но Бартон был готов поклясться, что Тор прекрасно знает, чего от него хотят, но все равно продолжил корчить из себя недалекого толстокожего качка. Вот же сволочь! Наташа, видя нерешительность Хоукая, отчего-то не пошла ему на встречу. Вместо этого она внимательно посмотрела та Тора, криво улыбнулась и отстраненно произнесла:  
\- Я не стану мешать. Клинт, зайди ко мне, когда закончишь, ладно? Нам нужно поговорить.  
Наташа вышла. В зале повисла давящая тишина.

Бартон буквально оторопел от такой холодности. Нет, он никогда не мог постигнуть целей этой игры – полунамеки, странные взгляды, недосказанности. Все эти психологические ухищрения действовали на нервы не хуже скрипа железом по стеклу. Но он привык, что Наташа так ведет себя со всеми людьми. Со всеми, кроме него. А сейчас… Что вообще сейчас было? И что за странная фраза про «поговорить»? Почему все сегодня хотят с ним серьезно поговорить? И еще Тор. Что ему мешало выйти и дать поговорить людям, что не виделись больше трех месяцев? Бездушная скотина. Сам к своей Джейн едва ли каждую неделю наведывается.

Пару мгновений Бартон боролся с желанием швырнуть подаренный лук громовержцу под ноги и пулей рвануть за Наташей. Спокойно, спокойно, приятель. Твои эмоции сейчас никому нахрен не сдались. В конце концов, ты нормальный взрослый мужчина, а не истеричка малолетняя. Он глубоко вдохнул, выдержал пару секунд и выдохнул. Стало немного легче. Тор, так и продолжавший стоять позади него, негромко кашлянул. Ну, надо же, какие мы деликатные, когда не надо!

\- Клинт, теперь мы можем поговорить?   
Бартон повторил дыхательное упражнение еще раз, чтобы не вмазать Тору с разворота. И пусть это было бы все равно, что врезать каменной статуе, но стерпеть просто так Бартон едва смог. Он всем корпусом повернулся к громовержцу и посмотрел тому прямо в переносицу.  
\- Ты издеваешься? Неужели не понятно, что мне сейчас не до того?  
\- Послушай, я знаю, что ты соскучился по ней, но этот разговор не терпит отлагательств…  
\- Ее не было три месяца, неужели за все это время у тебя не нашлось свободной минуты, чтобы потрепаться на нужную тему? Все, я в душ, и потом буду занят. – Бартон понимал, что слишком резко разговаривает с другом, но ничего поделать не мог.  
\- Клинт! Это важно, в первую очередь для тебя! – повысил голос Тор.

Бартон повел головой, выдавая свою любимую гримасу – поднятые брови и одновременно – взгляд исподлобья. Как же хочется вызвериться на этого идиота…   
\- Да мне плевать, – очень спокойно произнес он. – Сейчас я хочу поговорить с ней. Все.  
Он с показным хладнокровием собрал лук, колчан и вышел за дверь, краем глаза подмечая раздувшиеся от гнева ноздри Тора. Бартону было сложно вести себя так сдержанно, но он даже не подозревал, чего стоит громовержцу подавлять свою ярость. В глубине души шевелился червячок сожаления.

* * *

Контрастный душ слегка утихомирил разбушевавшееся сознание. Стоя под потоками ледяной воды и почти стуча зубами от холода, Бартон считал до ста. Затем включал горячую воду и наслаждался теплом. Потом процедура повторялась. К финалу экзекуции он почти успокоился.

Он выключил воду, выбрался из душевой, протер запотевшее зеркало и уставился на открывшуюся картину. Шрамы, оставленные Ртутью и Пиро, были уже почти незаметны – на Бартоне все заживало, как на собаке. Кое-что, правда, так и останется с ним на всю жизнь, например, этот ожог на груди. Но это все неизбежные последствия его работы. От них никуда не денешься. 

Он потер лицо, почувствовал, что уже прилично оброс и потянулся за бритвой. Неприлично появляться перед Наташей по глаза заросшим зверской щетиной. Такая шла разве что Логану, с его неизменными бакенбардами. Пользовался Бартон исключительно опасными бритвами, считая разрекламированные станки профанацией. Похожими бритвами пользовался и его отец, и Трикшот, и даже Бернард. И хоть Хоукай понимал, что в первых двух примерах не было ничего положительного, но он так привык с детства. Смысл переучиваться? К тому же, тут играла роль его неизменная любовь к холодному оружию. 

Левая рука уверенно ухватила лезвие, а правая принялась размазывать по щекам пену. Рука машинально двигалась, срезая волоски, а Бартон раздумывал о самых разных вещах. В частности, о давешних шрамах. И теле, на котором они периодически появлялись. Худощавый, не самый плечистый в разношерстной компании Мстителей, и тем более – не самый рослый. Идеальное сложение для человека его профессии. Трикшот в свое время хвалил эту особенность Бартона – не самый заметный, но зато крайне эффективный тип конституции. Возможно, это было одной из причин, почему он не взял Бернарда в ученики – тот был куда выше, шире в плечах, да и вообще… Не лучник, а бомбометатель, как хлестко выразился сам Трикшот. Бернард на такое сильно обиделся и вскоре вообще ушел из цирка. Но все равно Хоукай завидовал старшему брату и мечтал стать таким, он – сильным, высоким. Мечтал, пока его самого не захлестнула популярность и карьера артиста.

Иногда он вспоминал, из-за чего разругался с Бернардом. Понимал, что вел себя как мальчишка, да только ведь он и был мальчишкой тогда. Понимал, что достань Барни еще хоть чуточку терпения – подождать младшего самую малость – все могло сложиться по иному. И был бы он жив, и не было бы ночных кошмаров у Хоукая, и были бы они вместе. Совсем другая жизнь. В которой Бартон не встретил бы Барбару. И Ванду. И Наташу. Хотел бы он такого исхода? Нет. Что сделано, то сделано. Прошлого не воротишь, как бы банально это не звучало. Вот только людям всегда хочется исправить ошибки.

Бартон смыл остатки пены с лица и сунул голову под струю воды. От воспоминаний лицо горело, хотелось нырнуть поглубже, в горное озеро со студеной водой. Он настолько явственно представил себе эту картину, что захотелось и вправду так поступить. Может, предложить Наташе поехать развеяться куда-нибудь? Бартон понятия не имел, чем занималась она последнее время, но знал, что серьезное напряжение в ее работе было делом обычным. Наташа наверняка согласится. Да, определенно стоит так поступить.

* * *

Бартон остановился перед комнатой Наташи и постучал.  
\- Открыто!  
Войдя, он отметил невообразимый бардак. Вещи лежали везде – на кровати, на стульях, на ночном столике, вываливались из чемоданов. Хоукай в очередной раз подивился, сколько всего имеют в гардеробе женщины. Наташа копалась в шкафу, стоя вполоборота к Бартону. Одним движением она отправила в полет стопку джинсов. Те приземлились прямехонько в одну из открытых сумок. Случайно получилось? Хоукая прошел через комнату, и подумал, что все выглядит, словно она не разбирает вещи после долгой поездки, а собирается в нее. 

\- Нат, это я. – Бартон подошел к ней сзади и расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
\- Я вижу, - Она даже не обернулась. – Присядь пока куда-нибудь. Если найдешь.  
\- Нат, да потом разгребешь свои шмотки! – он потянулся к ней, что бы обнять и поцеловать. – Я соскучился!  
\- Я понимаю. Но я должна закончить.  
Наташа отстранилась от него, не давая заключить себя в объятья, и выставила перед собой руку. Бартон оторопел, но второй попытки предпринимать не стал. Вместо этого он постарался посмотреть в серые глаза, что все время уходили от прямого взгляда. Наташа неуловимо ускользнула от него и переместилась к соседнему шкафу. Видимо, вечерние платья для нее были сейчас важнее, чем Бартон, стоящий за спиной. 

Вспомнилось, как она вела себя в больнице – неуверенно, едва ли не со слезами на глазах, расставалась. Пыталась вымолить прощение, словно не веря, что прощать тут нечего. А сейчас – сухие слова, отгороженность. Такой контраст - словно два разных человека было перед ним сейчас и тогда.  
\- Наташа, что случилось?  
\- Со мной все в порядке.  
\- Серьезно? А по моему, не совсем.  
\- Клинт, ты уверен, что знаешь меня так хорошо, чтобы судить о моем состоянии? – Хоукай удостоился холодного взгляда.  
\- Да вот уже не уверен.  
\- Тогда не стоит и пытаться.

Бартон знал, чем порой приходится заниматься Наташе. Сама он никогда с ним не делилась, но зато был всезнающий Коулсон. Тот иногда позволял подопечному узнать детали засекреченных операций. Бартону эти подробности не всегда нравились. Точнее – никогда не нравились. Но расспрашивать Вдову он не пытался. Во-первых – понимал, что это будет неприятно Наташе. Кому, позвольте узнать, будет по душе обсуждать подробности совращения потенциальных информаторов или их дальнейшего расчленения? А во-вторых – ну его, это служебное нарушение. Причина, чисто условная, но неудобная. Иногда она раскрывала ему общую канву предстоящего задания, но никогда не пускалась в доскональное описание.

И да, иногда приходилось мириться с этими ее тараканами, поднимавшими бунт после возвращения. Но никогда дело не заходило так далеко.  
\- Нат, послушай, я не понимаю всего этого. Можно, ты сейчас попроще объяснишь, что происходит?  
Наташа отложила очередную тряпку в сторону и повернулась к Бартону.  
\- Я собираю вещи.  
\- Да? А зачем? Ты же только вернулась.  
\- Я ухожу из команды, Клинт.  
Бартон подумал, что ослышался. Как это уходит?  
\- Ты… ты сейчас серьезно? Уходишь?   
\- Да. Я серьезно.  
\- Даже не сказав мне?  
\- Это было не мое решение. Я лишь выполняю приказ.  
\- Чей, Фьюри? Он приказал тебе?  
\- Он передал мне распоряжение от вышестоящего начальства. – Наташа вновь взялась за перебирание вещей.

У Бартона голова шла кругом. Теперь он понимал, чем его предыдущая встреча с Наташей похожа на сегодняшнюю. Стремительность событий. Он ничего не успел сказать, как она его огорошила досадной новостью. И оба раза она куда-то сбегала без предупреждения. И вела себя странно тоже. И много чего еще. Хоукай подошел к одному из стульев, беспардонно скинул на пол кипу вещей и сел.  
\- Теперь понятно. Ты об этом хотела поговорить? – спросил он, лишь бы нарушить тишину.  
\- Нет, не об этом. О своем уходе из команды я собиралась сообщить сегодня на общем собрании. Ты просто узнал раньше всех, – ее голос звучал глухо. Может, потому что говорила она из-за дверцы шкафа. А может – потому что у Бартона в ушах кровь зашумела.  
\- То есть как - не об этом? Есть еще что-то, что может меня шокировать сильнее?

Наташа со вздохом отложила одежду и посмотрела на Бартона. И этот взгляд… В нем был холод, сожаление, досада, печаль. Но вот любви там не было. Ни грамма. И это Бартона напугало. Пусть Вдова была гениальной актрисой, но так играть невозможно! Хоукай почувствовал, как внутри что-то сжимается. Ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы этот разговор кто-нибудь прервал. Кто угодно, пусть хоть Старк верхом на Халке, ворвавшийся сюда! Бартон пожалел, что не остался с Тором на стрельбище. Громовержец оказался прав, вначале стоило закончить беседу с ним.

\- Клинт, то, что я хочу тебе сказать, имеет отношение к моему уходу. Но в первую очередь это имеет отношение к тебе, – она снова вздохнула.  
Бартон молчал. Почему-то его сильно заинтересовали обои на стене. Черные, в красную полоску.  
\- Понимаешь, Клинт, за эти три месяца произошло много всякого. И кое-что изменилось во мне. Я поняла, что пора что-то менять в жизни.  
У Хоукая забрезжила надежда, что ему просто показалось, и Наташа ничуть не изменилась. Что все эти предисловия – медленный подход к чему-то грандиозному. И что это грандиозное нечто может оказаться вовсе не плохим. Может, Наташа просто хочет чего-то другого? Чего-то, что хочет и он сам? Ведь идя сюда, он лелеял надежду когда-нибудь уговорить ее не просто уехать в горы. Черт побери, он собирался предложить ей создать семью, наконец!

\- Менять? Я бы тоже хотел многое изменить. Но ты каждый раз не даешь мне и слова вставить. Знаешь, я тоже хочу тебе сообщить одну вещь…  
\- Клинт, погоди. Прежде чем ты скажешь что-то, позволь мне закончить.  
\- Может, ты разок дашь мне инициативу? Я уверен, тебе понравится, – немного обиделся Бартон.  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль. Все-таки, я хочу договорить.   
Хоукай вынужденно кивнул, отдавая ей право решать.   
\- Клинт, под изменениями я имею в виду все аспекты своей жизни. Происходящее сейчас меня коренным образом не устраивает. Меня готовили в оперативники, но не к работе в таких условиях. Я ухожу, потому что толку от меня здесь куда меньше, чем от любого из вас.

На секунду Бартон возликовал. Она больше не будет подвергаться разным сверхъестественным и фантастическим опасностям. И он больше не будет бояться за нее, и она не полезет под лазеры и другую непонятную хрень. Пусть занимается привычным для себя делом – шпионит, выведывает. Теперь ему будет немного спокойнее за нее. Но вместе с тем пришло понимание, что это далеко не все. Наташа тем временем продолжила:  
\- Я хочу начать заново. Всю жизнь не переиграть, но кое-что – возможно. Думаю, от меня больше проку будет в сольной карьере.   
Бартон едва уловил смысл последних слов.  
\- Сольной? То есть ты собираешься работать в одиночку?  
\- Ты верно понимаешь.  
\- Погоди, но ведь это значит… Значит, мы не будем работать вместе?  
\- Да, именно так. – Наташа говорила будничным тоном, словно о погоде за окном.  
\- А как же все остальное? Когда мы будем видеться? Я не понимаю, как мы будем дальше, как это сказать… - он замялся - Строить отношения?  
\- Клинт, я думаю, нам лучше расстаться.

Градус бреда достиг точки кипения. Мозг Бартон отказывался воспринимать сказанное всерьез. Бессмыслица какая-то. Этого не могло быть. Наташа не могла предложить ему разрыв. Это глупо, это невозможно! Он ее любит, и недавно понял со всей ясностью: Наташа единственный человек, с которым он бы хотел пробыть остаток дней. Он не давал повода усомниться в себе. Ни разу. Так какого хрена сейчас происходит?

\- То есть как – расстаться? На время разбежаться, что ли? Как уже бывало?  
\- Нет. Я хочу начать новую жизнь. Это не очередная интрижка с Мердоком**, уж извини, – ее циничный тон коробил. – Я собираюсь уехать и заняться совсем иным делом.   
\- А ничего, что есть я? Ты об этом не подумала?  
\- Подумала. И единственное решение я уже предложила. Так будет рациональнее всего. Бросить команду ты не захочешь…  
\- Да с чего ты взяла? Ты думаешь, они все мне дороже тебя? Я могу хоть сейчас пойти и сказать, что ухожу с тобой! – почти выкрикнул Бартон.  
\- А Фьюри? Ты думаешь, он тебе позволит..  
Бартон осекся. Ник его никуда не отпустит, это точно. Старая сволочь, он же знал, что они встречаются! Почему он отдал Наташе этот приказ?

\- Я считаю, что так будет правильнее всего.  
\- И тебе плевать, что тебя люблю?! – Бартон задыхался от возмущения. – Плевать на все, что было?  
\- А что было? – холодно осведомилась Наташа. – Секс, привязанность, симпатия. Ничего больше. По крайней мере, с моей стороны.   
Бартон, собравшийся было возразить, вдруг осознал, что она права. Ведь если рассудить, она даже никогда не признавалась ему, что любит. Ни разу. Она всегда говорила «Я тебя тоже».  
«- Наташа, я люблю тебя. - Я тебя тоже, Клинт». Вот как все на самом деле.  
\- Да, чуть не забыла. Наши с тобой отношения строились еще на моем чувстве долга. После Венесуэлы, ты же помнишь. А я мне не нравится иметь долгов.

 

\- Ты… ты… - У Бартона не находилось слов. Хотелось выть, кричать. Хотелось стать Халком. Но вместо этого он продолжал сидеть на стуле и разглядывать обои.  
Почему всегда так? Полное спокойствие с обеих сторон, никаких криков. Никакого битья посуды… ну пусть, тут посуды нет, тогда – никакого разламывания мебели. Как же Бартон сейчас ненавидел свою сдержанность.  
\- Клинт, мне кажется, тебе нужно подумать немного. Если хочешь, посиди тут, я соберу вещи после. – Наташа подхватила самую маленькую из своих сумок и вышла.  
Фраза, произнесенная таким скучным тоном, была самым издевательским из когда-либо услышанного Бартоном. Посиди тут. Как плевок в душу. Это даже не предательство. Это хуже. И даже слова такого нет, чтоб обозвать.

По стене ползла муха, раз за разом преодолевая красные и черные полосы. Ничего притягательнее этого зрелища на свете не было. Следить за ползущей мухой. Что угодно на свете, лишь бы не думать о случившемся. Что угодно.

* * *

Сколько он просидел в оцепенении, сам Бартон сказать бы не смог. Может, минуту. Может несколько часов. Время сделало скачок, пропуская его в будущее. Но когда он внезапно пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что сидит все на том же стуле. Показалось, что прошла вечность. Он встал. Комната качнулась перед глазами. Ему нужно с кем-то поговорить. Пока не поздно. Так сказал психолог – не давать стрессу запустить в себя когти. Поделиться с кем-нибудь. И как можно скорее. 

Не то что бы Бартон любил слушать психологов. Просто сейчас он действовал почти на автомате. Где-то в мозгу сработала заложенная программа – найти того, кто послушает. И он шел искать этого кого-то. Имеющего вполне реальное имя – Тор. Даже если он не сможет ничего сказать и дать совет, но больше всего Бартону сейчас нужен был громовержец. Рассказать, попросить прощения за сегодняшнюю выходку…

По пути к «апартаментам» Тора он встретил Стива в компании какой-то девушки. Тот с улыбкой поприветствовал лучника, но Хоукай этого не заметил. Остановиться он даже не подумал. Говорить о взаимоотношения полов можно с кем угодно, кроме Роджерса. 

Дверь в комнату громовержца был приоткрыта. Стучаться Бартон не стал, просто толкнул дверь и вошел. И сразу же об этом пожалел. Потому что картина, представшая перед ним, уничтожила и остатки надежды и возможность хоть какого-то разумного завершения сегодняшнего кошмара.

Посреди комнаты стоял Тор и обнимал Наташу. Она уткнулась ему куда-то в подмышку и даже не обернулась на звук. А громовержец поднял глаза и посмотрел на Бартона непонимающе. Только Бартон всего этого уже не заметил. Непроизвольно вырвалось ругательство, самое грязное, что он знал. Тор, не знающий таких слов, спросил недовольно:  
\- Клинт, тебя не научили стучаться?  
\- Запирайтесь лучше в другой раз, – деревянно ответил Бартон. И почти выплюнул – Голубки.

Он захлопнул дверь с треском и твердым шагом направился к выходу из Башни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * По версии Вселенной Ultimate Бартон действительно был олимпийским лучником.   
> ** Да, Вдова какое-то время мутила с Сорвиголовой.


	16. Глава пятнадцатая. Воспоминание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> Ice Cube – Roll All Day  
> Spoon - Got Nuffin  
> Алиса – Цирк  
> Meat Loaf - Cry Over Me  
> 7th Day - Дай мне день

Прятаться у всех на виду – верх мастерства. Быть незаметным, будучи перед самым носом – Бартон решил, что вполне постиг это искусство. Иначе как можно объяснить, что он сейчас, на глазах у всего города, сидит и заливает тоску, а никто этого не замечает? Всем нет до него дела? Нет, невозможно. Родной организации всегда есть дело до непутевого агента.

Работников уровня Бартона никогда не выпускают из поля зрения. Постоянного надзора за ними нет, но специальный человек должен отслеживать их перемещения. Для этого каждый агент таскает с собой устройство связи. И не только. Как правило – это браслет. Однако, Хоукай и без того носил на запястьях море всякой фигни, а потому обходился обычным коммуникатором. И умудрялся нигде его не забывать – история с последним пленом его многому научила. Всегда находиться на связи с центром – даже когда спишь. Это залог выживания, в конце концов.

Но сейчас ему нестерпимо хотелось одиночества. И напиться. И что бы его никто не нашел и не заставил ехать домой. А потому, коммуникатор пустился в долгое плавание по канализации, стоило Хоукаю выйти из Башни. Вшитый после нападения Локи под кожу маячок тоже не был проблемой. Он вынул его едва ли не сразу и теперь носил с собой повсюду – как раз на такой случай. Маячок отправился следом за коммуникатором. Пусть Щ.И.Т. лезет под землю, если хочет найти своего агента. Теперь самым главным было не попадать в объективы камер слежения. Но это решалось просто – очки и капюшон. Выезжать за границу округа, где его неминуемо засекут, Бартон не собирался. Ему нужен был только Нью-Йорк.

В поисках успокоения он заходил в один бар, оттуда каким-то образом оказывался в другом, а потом находил себя на заднем дворе третьего, в обнимку с бутылкой. Злачные заведения сменялись одно за другим, не задерживаясь в голове. Местами память отмечала драки с посетителями, из которых Бартон выходил победителем, несмотря на абсолютно пьяное состояние. Это им еще повезло, что у него не было с собой никакого оружия. Разок мелькнула угрожающая физиономия бармена, выставляющего Хоукая на порог. Таксисты иногда шарахались от одного его вида. Как ни странно, полиция ни разу его не задержала, хотя Бартон откровенно нарывался.

Сколько он выпил за эти три дня, пока блуждал по городу – не сказал бы никто. Качество выпитого его в данный момент не заботило – волновало лишь количество и крепость. Горемычный организм успел познать радость смешения абсента, дрянного виски, джина и много еще какого пойла. Но отключиться до конца у Хоукая не получалось – каждую секунду он помнил, из-за чего так измывается над собой. Получался замкнутый круг – забыться Бартон не мог, - но остановиться – тоже. И потому он снова заходил в бар или ночной магазин и вливал в себя новую порцию какой-то дряни.

В один прекрасный момент ему подумалось, что лучше места для продолжения запоя, чем Бруклинский мост, на свете нет. Хотелось забраться как можно выше. Бартон сунулся было в один из небоскребов, но вовремя вспомнил, что там со времен 11 сентября и вторжения Читаури охрану лишь усилили. А мост… Что мост? На него забраться куда проще. Для тренированного снайпера это было как разминка. И посему Бартон сидел, свесив ноги, на самой вершине Северной опоры моста, смотрел на огни Манхеттена и курил. Соленый ветер разгонял табачный дым. 

Описывать свои чувства от случившегося было неимоверно сложно. Вид обнимающихся Тора и Наташи заставил пол под ногами уйти куда-то в сторону. Это было хуже предательства – увидеть, что женщина, что ты считал своей, прижимается к тому, кого уже назвал своим другом. Как он умудрился на собственных ногах выйти из Башни и добраться до первого бара – Бог знает. 

Он допил виски и отпустил бутылку в свободное падение. Может, ее отнесет в сторону, и она плюхнется в залив. Может, расколется об асфальт или чью-то тачку. Может, проломит голову идиоту, что решил прогуляться по ночной поре. Ветер донес до чуткого слуха еле уловимый звон разбившегося стекла и Бартон удовлетворенно кивнул. Все-таки, асфальт. Он откупорил нового «Джека» и отхлебнул.

По-хорошему, не стоило расшвыриваться стеклотарой направо и налево. Летящие не пойми откуда бутылки привлекают к себе много ненужного внимания. Будь на дворе день, к мосту бы живо слетелись копы и служба спасения – снимать с опоры очередного самоубийцу. Его бы показали в новостях, и Фьюри или Хилл живо бы отыскали пропавшего агента. Может, старый хрыч разозлится настолько, что уволит, наконец, Бартона. Или прикажет расстрелять. Хоукаю было все равно, если честно. Все равно работать в Организации он больше не мог.

Что-то не давало ему покоя. Отупленный выпивкой разум не сразу сообразил, что это мелькнувшая мысль о самоубийцах, что полиция снимает с моста. А почему бы и нет? Раз он все равно не собирается возвращаться. Некуда. И не к кому. Можно решить проблему одним ударом. Вернее, одним прыжком. Высота тут приличная, даже если он ударится о воду, это мало на что повлияет. Водная гладь в данном случае будет не мягче бетона. 

Окурок отправился вниз, прочертив за собой огненную дорожку. Хоукай отставил бутылку и встал. Все закачалось. Да так и стараться особо не нужно – он настолько пьян, что любое неосторожное движение может увести его в бездну. Бартон раскинул руки для равновесия и подошел вплотную к краю опоры.  
\- Плохая мысль, братишка, – донеслось откуда-то сбоку.  
Хоукая подумал, что у него начались галлюцинации. А когда повернулся на голос – укрепился в этом мнении. Голова кружилась, все плыло перед глазами, но лицо человека, что стоял в двух шагах от него, было видно ясно и четко. Все такие же стриженые рыжие волосы, кривая улыбка и насмешливые светлые глаза. В точности, как у самого Бартона.

\- Думаю, тебе лучше отойти от края. Еще сорвешься ненароком. У тебя всегда неважно выходило ходить по канату, – голос тоже был насмешливым, как и глаза.  
\- Б.. Барни? – с трудом выговорил Хоукай. – Барни, это что, ты?  
\- А я думал, не узнаешь. Впрочем, чего это я. Ты столько выпил, что вокруг тебя феи порхать должны.  
\- Барни… - выдохнул Хоукай. – Ты что тут делаешь? Ты мне кажешься, да?  
\- Малыш, ты бы отошел все же от края, а? Давай-давай, а потом поговорим нормально. И мне спокойнее будет.

Бартон послушно сделал два шага назад, не отводя от Бернарда взгляда. Тот в ответ озабоченно посматривал на младшего брата. Хоукай обратил внимание, что одет Бернард в ту самую одежду, в которой его убили. И даже пятна крови на ней никуда не делись.  
\- Барни, ты совсем не изменился. Тебе словно до сих пор двадцать восемь.  
\- Я знаю. Странно, да? Это только поначалу шокирует, а потом привыкаешь. А вот ты стал совсем другим, братишка. Повзрослел, так что моего балбеса Клинта и не узнать. – Бернард улыбнулся, слегка скривив губы. – Вот только мозгов за эти годы у тебя так и не прибавилось.

Краешком сознания Бартон помнил, что не так давно ему уже говорили о том, как он переменился за несколько лет. Но вспомнить, кто именно это был, не выходило. Сейчас он вообще едва ли мог думать о чем-то, кроме стоящего перед ним брата. Погибшего почти одиннадцать лет назад.   
\- Ты призрак, да?  
\- А ты чему-то еще удивляешься? У тебя уже давно должно было атрофироваться критическое мышление. Ну да, я призрак. Фантом. Душа мертвеца, что пришла к тебе в гости. Не рад меня видеть?  
\- Не знаю, - честно признался Хоукай. – Нет, стой! Я рад. Правда, рад, Барни.  
\- Вот здорово. А я уже думал, что зря добирался.

Как же хотелось вернуть себе ясный рассудок и понять, какого дьявола сейчас тут происходит. Но мозг упорно отказывался работать, разрешая хозяину совсем немного – смотреть, спрашивать, отвечать. Бартон не отдавал себе отчета, что не напейся он до зеленых чертей, ему не пришлось бы сейчас общаться с привидением.

\- Ты мне кажешься, да? – почти жалобно спросил он.  
Бернард фыркнул и закатил глаза.  
\- Какой ты… Ну да, я тебе кажусь. Но я не виноват, что могу поговорить с тобой, только когда тебе так плохо. Малыш, ты что, решил сигануть с Бруклинского моста? Думаешь, тебе так полегчает? Я тебе гарантирую – ничего подобного.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Ниоткуда. Если ты сейчас это сделаешь, я до скончания веков буду читать тебе нотации на том свете. Хочешь? – обманчиво спокойным тоном произнес Бернард.

Угроза была нешуточной – были времена, когда будущий Соколиный Глаз всерьез опасался нравоучений от старшего брата. Но теперь, когда Бартон повзрослел, он о такой пытке иногда даже мечтал, от тоски по Бернарду. И чихать он хотел на такие призрачные (вот ведь каламбур!) стращания. Ему сейчас было слишком плохо.

\- Барни, ты же пришел за мной?  
\- Клинт, ты и вправду идиот. Я уже битый час отговариваю тебя от самоубийства, а ты так ничего не понял. Нет, я не буду забирать тебя в лучший мир, обойдешься. Я не для того подставлялся под меч, что бы ты однажды взял и неблагодарно покончил с собой. Так что имей совесть, не делай этого.  
\- Барни, я сюда не просто так пришел.  
– Да уж вижу. Лучше места, чтоб напиться в драбадан, ты найти не смог. Клинт, не дури. Лучше расскажи, из-за чего решился на это? – Бернард кивнул в сторону пропасти.  
\- А ты не знаешь? Я думал, вы там, все видите.  
\- Я не Господь Бог, чтоб быть всевидящим.

Хоукай судорожно вздохнул. Горло сжало от накатившего воспоминания о случившемся. Сможет он поведать, почему сейчас стоит здесь и разговаривает с мертвецом, а не пытается пойти и вернуть Наташу? Почему оказался таким слабаком и даже не старается что-то исправить? Ему было больно думать об этом, не то, что кому-то рассказывать.  
\- Знаешь, я, пожалуй, еще не готов. Говорить с кем-то.  
\- Да ладно? Сколько дней ты уже пьешь? Два? Три? И до сих пор не готов? Я бы на твоем месте вывалил все первому попавшемуся бармену или водителю такси. А ты не можешь рассказать мне, родному брату?

Бартон попытался улыбнуться. Да, Барни никогда не отличался скрытностью – всегда говорил, что думает и вообще, был прямолинеен, как стрела. Потому они и разругались – Бернард не пожелал искать обходные пути и просто поставил перед младшим дилемму – либо он идет с братом в армию, либо остается в цирке и развлекает разношерстную публику. Никаких компромиссов, никаких поблажек. Да или нет. Сам Хоукай так и не научился подобной твердости.

\- Можно, я сам догадаюсь? Тут дело в женщине?  
\- Это так очевидно?  
\- Не знаю. Я выбрал самый верный вариант. Еще могут быть проблемы на работе, по себе знаю. Так что у тебя?  
Дежавю. Всего три месяца назад у Хоукая уже был разговор такого характера. Но в тот раз роли были распределены иначе – это он промывал мозги Старку и пытался вывести его из депрессии.   
\- Так я прав? – не отставал Бернард.  
\- Почти. Женщина, которую я люблю, похоже, ушла к моему другу. А еще мы все работаем в одной команде. Вернее, работали.

Бернард присвистнул.  
\- Просто апофеоз. Ладно, я не стану делать вид, что это не причина. Но прояви чуточку уважения ко мне – все-таки это свинство, не находишь?  
\- Можно подумать, стоять надо мной и читать мораль – не эгоизм, – огрызнулся Хоукай.  
\- Я на это право имею. Я старше, умнее и опытнее.  
\- Тебе двадцать восемь! Ты младше… уже, - вяло возмутился Бартон.  
\- Э, братишка, да ты и впрямь в стельку. Таких простых вещей не понимаешь. Я всегда буду старше. Это неоспоримый факт.  
\- Да пошел ты. Ты каждый раз оказываешься прав. Меня это бесит. Ты умер. Но до сих пор достаешь меня. – Бартон отвернулся от брата, чувствуя, как лицо горит.

Бернард фыркнул. А Хоукаю вдруг нестерпимо захотелось вернуть все назад. Что он там, на днях думал – что сложись жизнь по иному, он бы не повстречал Бобби, Ванду или Нат? Да ну и что! Каждая из них по-своему разбила ему сердце. Ведь совсем не факт, что без них он был бы несчастнее. Может, выживи тогда Бернард, он бы вправил младшему мозги и заставил бросить свое бандитское ремесло? Может, было бы лучше? Сколько разных «может» крутилось у него в мозгу. Плевать, что история не имеет сослагательного наклонения. Ему так хотелось исправить ошибки. Вернее, одну-единственную ошибку.

\- Барни? – спросил он. Ему никто не ответил. Бартон обернулся и увидел, что там, где стоял Бернард – никого нет. Разом вспомнились все фильмы, в которых у героев были галлюцинации – от «Соляриса» до «Доктора Хауса».   
\- Господи, я просто псих. Дерьмо… - пробормотал он.  
Его захлестнула такая обида, что брат взял и испарился, даже не попрощавшись. Стоило ли так распинаться, а потом просто исчезнуть? Бартон дрожащими руками вынул сигарету и закурил. Это просто глюки. Это просто глюки, убеждал он себя. Так не бывает. У него белая горячка – все просто. Так же просто, как подойти к краю опоры и шагнуть вниз. Не докурив, он отбросил сигарету в сторону. Плевать. Бартон не хотел медленно сходит с ума. Он хотел покончить со всем одним ударом.

Глубоко вздохнув, он сделал два шага вперед. Тело, насквозь пропитанное алкоголем, едва слушалось. Бартон стоял на самом краю, почти нависая над пропастью. Он не будет шагать. Он просто позволит себе упасть. Так надежнее, наверное. Сколько человек выживало при падении с Бруклинского моста? Без понятия. Он не будет одним из этих «счастливчиков». Но когда он уже почти потерял равновесие, кто-то подхватил его, не давая сорваться вниз. Мгновенно начавший трезветь Бартон ощутил на груди и животе чьи-то руки, а над ухом – чужое дыхание. Но обернуться, чтобы посмотреть, он не решился.

\- Я не дам тебе упасть, – прошептал Бернард. - Слышишь? Не вздумай этого делать, братишка. Я не прощу.  
\- Барни, ты… - у Хоукая перехватило дыхание.  
\- Дурак, я же всегда за тебя боялся. Не веришь?  
\- Верю. Честное слово. Барни, прости меня.  
\- Давно простил, малыш. Когда ты не пришел к той остановке, тогда.  
\- Я пришел, Барни. Я тогда пришел, только ты уже уехал. И я решил остаться.

Пальцы на груди Бартон сжались, сминая ткань футболки.  
\- Значит, нас таких идиотов двое. Ты меня тоже прости, Клинт. Я упрямый баран. Но я хотел как лучше. Пообещай, что не станешь делать глупостей.  
\- Обещаю.  
\- Тогда отойди назад. Медленно.   
Хоукай послушно сделал, что ему сказали. Хотелось схватить, вцепиться в ладони, что держали его сейчас, но страх, что это очередная иллюзия, перевешивал.

\- А теперь ты осторожно спустишься вниз и постараешься не сорваться, ладно? Будет досадно, если после такого приключения ты свернешь себе шею.   
Руки Бернарда исчезли, и Хоукай сразу остро пожалел об этом. Оборачиваться он по-прежнему боялся.   
\- А ты сам?  
\- А что я? Посмотрю, как ты будешь спускаться. Пригляжу, если что.  
\- А потом?  
\- А потом вернусь. Я и так задержался дольше позволенного.   
\- Барни, не уходи! Пожалуйста, - в голосе младшего из братьев прорезались давно забытые интонации. Словно не было тех двадцати лет, что мальчишка, назвавший себя Соколиным Глазом, учился быть один. – Не уходи!  
\- Я не могу остаться. Прости, малыш.

Бартон сглотнул, ощущая ком в горле.  
\- Иди. Если протянешь до рассвета, тебя отсюда будут снимать копы. Тебе нужны еще и с ними проблемы?  
\- Барни, знаешь, - решился Хоукай. – я справлюсь. Даю слово. Не волнуйся за меня.  
\- Я попробую, братишка. Но ничего не обещаю.

* * *

Едва ноги коснулись твердой земли, как Бартона буквально вывернуло наизнанку. Вся дрянь, что он пил последние сутки, в пару секунд вышла наружу. Стало намного легче, хотя гадкий привкус во рту жутко раздражал. Разглядывая результаты своей обратной перистальтики, он упорно пытался отогнать от себя все мысли о состоявшейся полчаса назад сцене наверху. Об этом думать нужно после, на трезвую голову. Хотя что-то внутри упорно убеждало Бартона - лишь сейчас, пока сознание еще «плывет», можно разобраться, что произошло. 

Над городом занимался тусклый осенний рассвет. Ему нужен круглосуточный магазин, купить минералки. И нужно как можно скорее добраться в родной Брайтон – отчего-то самым важным сейчас было успеть увидеть рассвет на своем излюбленном местечке на пляже. Слегка пошатываясь, Хоукай побрел в сторону Бруклина.

* * *

Береговая полоса была пуста. Хотя сезон для серферов еще не закончился, океан ранним утром был слишком холодным. Впрочем, Бартон, так и не протрезвевший до конца, этого не заметил. Войдя по колено в воду, он смотрел на алый краешек солнца на горизонте. Цвет был ему неприятен, но почему – вспоминать было неохота.

Он думал о Бернарде, о Наташе, о Торе. Обо всех остальных, что занимали в его жизни чуть меньше места. Хотелось скрипеть зубами от боли, что упорно грызла где-то в районе желудка. Он не выдержал и закричал. Во всю мощь легких, распугивая чаек своим криком. А когда устал, просто рухнул на колени, задыхаясь, не заботясь, что промокнет. Волны обдавали его брызгами. Горло саднило от воплей. Лицо было мокрым, а язык чувствовал на губах соль. Бартон было откровенно плевать сейчас, что это – морская вода или что-то другое.

Он окончательно промок и, не вставая с колен, пополз к берегу. Сил не хватило даже выбраться из воды. Он просто упал и так остался лежать. Набегающие волны доставали ему до пояса, но Бартон уже почти перестал чувствовать холод. О том, что будет, когда он замерзнет, он не думал. Усталость, бессонница, стресс и запой, наконец взяли свое. Организм просто отключился. Хоукай лежал, сквозь полудрему различая шум прибоя. Снилось что-то приятное, какие-то отголоски юности или детства.

Он спал и не видел, как кто-то сильный подхватывает его и тащит из воды на берег. Как его закутывают в плащ, а потом несут куда-то. Зато он слышал, как сквозь рокот волн пробился чей-то гулкий голос, который на непонятном языке говорит что-то грубое и одновременно ласковое.


	17. Глава шестнадцатая. Нисхождение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> Marilyn Manson - This Is A New Shit  
> Wolfmother - Woman  
> One Republic - All Fall Down  
> Hans Zimmer - Time  
> Дельфин - Надежда

Единственным плюсом похмелья Бартон считал отсутствие ночных кошмаров. Даже если ему что-то снилось, к моменту пробуждения это полностью выветривалось из памяти. В любом случае, к лучшему – ничего хорошего после бурных возлияний присниться не могло. И кроме того – с утра и без того доставало неприятных ощущений. Например, тошнота, головная боль, ломота в конечностях. Последнее Бартон ненавидел особенно люто. С первыми двумя последствиями можно было бороться алказельцером или сорбексом. А ноющие руки или ноги не давать покоя очень долго и лечиться лекарствами решительно отказывались.

Такая напасть случалась далеко не всякий раз после бурного веселья, но в этот раз Хоукай побил все рекорды. И теперь наступила расплата – абстиненция накрыла его с головой. То и дело что-то выбрасывало его из сна, и всякий раз Бартон находился на границе между бредом и явью. В моменты просветления он успевал заметить возле себя Стива, сосредоточенно поливающего его из душевой лейки. Затем – Стива, кладущего ему на лоб компресс. Стива со графином воды… Слишком много Роджерса, пожалуй. А, вот появилась Кейт, только она ничего не делает, лишь смотрит с сочувствием. Почему-то накатывает злость – он терпеть не мог, когда его жалели. Но сказать об этом ей, по понятным причинам, не получилось.

Мелькнула доктор МакТаггерт, кажется, сделала укол и исчезла, ничего не сказав. От ее визита, равно как и от лечения, Хоукаю не особенно полегчало, но зато его, наконец, оставили в покое. Еще на заднем плане мелькала какая-то блондинка, но разглядеть ее Бартон не мог. В полубреду он пытался понять, кем она была. Почему-то думалось о Барбаре. Не в последнюю очередь на это оказал влияние факт явления перед Бартоном старшего брата. Если один человек из прошлого пришел, почему бы не появиться другому?

Думать было сложно и Хоукай бросил это дело. Куда лучше получалось просто лежать, проваливаясь в сон и выныривая из него, когда потревожат. И хотелось, чтобы этот сон не заканчивался. Не просыпаться, потому что придется вспоминать. А вспоминать было слишком больно. Но не бывает ничего бесконечного, кроме человеческой глупости и Вселенной. И Бартон все же пришлось открыть глаза и ощутить на себе все прелести утреннего отходняка.

Вопрос, утро ли сейчас, был вполне актуален. Ибо пробивающийся сквозь занавески яркий свет принадлежал скорее дневному солнцу. Взгляд, брошенный на настенные часы, сказал, что Бартон не ошибся – стрелки показывали четыре пополудни. 

В висках стучала кровь, Голова раскалывалась, дышать было тяжело. Под одеялом оказалось нестерпимо жарко, но стоило Бартону откинуть его, как спустя пять минут он уже стучал зубами от озноба. Потрясающие ощущения. Да, все-таки он уже не пацан. Это в двадцать лет можно невозбранно надираться до полной нирваны, а после быть свежим, как майская роза. В тридцать пять такие фокусы уже не прокатывают.

Из-за двери доносились приглушенные голоса. Тренированный слух Бартона уловил баритон Роджерса и незнакомый женский контральто, грудной и мягкий. Эта оперная градация была своего рода игрой. После того, как он вылечил свою глухоту, мир звуков стал на какое-то время если не священным, то уж точно приобрел некое сакральное значение. Хоукай придирчиво изучал виды и разновидности звуков, звучаний, интонаций. Надолго его не хватило, все же работа никак не была связана с построением ритмов и мелодичностью. Но Коулсон это увлечение поддерживал, особенно когда подружился с какой-то скрипачкой из Бостона. Или альтисткой из Портленда? Детали Бартона тогда не волновали, главное, у куратора наконец-то наладилась личная жизнь.

Голоса за стеной то затихали, то делались громче. Изредка доносился мелодичный смех девушки. Полно, а Стив ли там сидит с ней, засомневался Бартон. Но по всему выходило, что больше в квартире никого нет. Такие вещи особенно остро чувствуешь на фоне похмелья. 

Хоукай осторожно перевернулся на бок, не забывая утягивать за собой одеяло. Он точно помнил, что Роджерс притащил сюда воду. И оказался прав – на тумбочке стоял стакан и ополовиненный графин. Но стакан Бартону не понадобился – он выхлебал всю воду просто так, не заботясь о струйках, что стекали с подбородка на простыни. Не сказать, что стало сильно легче, но теперь угроза смерти от обезвоживания немного отступила.

Кое-как приподнявшись на локтях, он посмотрел в зеркало стенного шкафа. Бледность свежевыкопанного трупа органично сочеталась с опухшим лицом и покрасневшими веками. Его можно хоть сейчас без грима отправлять в массовку фильма про зомби*. Спуск с кровати оказался весьма проблематичен. Ноющие руки и ноги никуда не делись. Он едва не рухнул на пол, наделав шума, но обошлось. С трудом натянул джинсы, по стенке добрался до двери и буквально вывалился в гостиную.

Голоса мгновенно умолкли. На Бартона уставились две пары голубых глаз. Первая принадлежала Стиву и смотрела озабоченно. Вторая же… Хоукаю сильно не понравилось, как белокурая девица на него поглядела. Откуда-то ее лицо ему было знакомо. Но задумываться об этом было сейчас не с руки – предстоял непростой путь в ванную.

\- Клинт, ты как? – спросил Стив. Вот же кретин. Слава Богу, не додумался пожелать доброго утра.  
\- Как дерьмо. – хрипло выдал Бартон.  
\- Выглядишь так же, - отпустила замечания блондинка.  
\- Ты еще кто такая?  
\- Агент Картер. Я буду приглядывать за тобой.  
\- Мне прислали няньку? – Хоукая вложил в вопрос весь доступный ему сарказм.  
\- Молись, чтобы я не стала твоим тюремщиком, алкоголик, – не осталась в долгу девица.  
\- Ребят, может, вы не будете ругаться? – встрял Роджерс. – Клинт, тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
\- Мне нужна моя ванная, - с нажимом произнес Бартон. Докатился. Дома, а будто в гостях находится.

Он побрел через гостиную, осмотрительно обходя мебель. Не хотелось навернуться лицом вниз на виду у этой стервы. Роджерс сейчас до смешного напоминал Брюса Бэннера, когда тот пытался примирить разругавшихся членов команды. Чаще всего это был Старк и кто-нибудь еще. Чертов гений умудрился разозлить даже относительно невозмутимого Тора, чего уж говорить о взрывоопасном, как бочка пороху, Логане или прямолинейном Стиве. Сам Бэннер с Тони давным-давно нашел общий язык на поприще науки. А с Бартоном Старк с некоторых пор предпочитал не ссориться. Были ли тому причиной ночные откровения на крыше или нет, Бартон сказать не решался. 

В ванной он в первую очередь справил нужду. Организм, всю ночь добросовестно очищавший себя от всякого рода отравы, с большим удовольствием опорожнился. Но, даже когда первичная потребность была удовлетворена, ломота в конечностях и скачки температуры никуда не делись. И внешность вурдалака тоже. Глядя на себя в зеркало, он думал, стоило ли того трехдневное турне по барам и клубам Манхэттена. Определенно стоило. Сегодня он относился к случившемуся разрыву с Наташей с малой долей скептицизма. Выть и биться головой о стены желания не было. 

Дрожащими руками он откопал в шкафчике таблетки и проглотил сразу горсть. Головокружение слегка ослабло, но Бартон все равно был словно выжатый лимон. Не помог даже контрастный душ. Стоя под струями ледяной воды, он не понимал, холодно ему или нет. Сделав вывод, что нет, не холодно, он выбрался из ванной наружу. В коридоре его ждала агент Картер.   
\- Полегчало? – с холодным интересом осведомилась она.  
\- Да, пока тебя не увидел, – съязвил Хоукай.   
\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько сейчас прав.

В любое другое время он бы справился без особого труда. В любое другое, но не теперь, находясь в столь плачевном состоянии. И потому, когда кулак этой суки впечатался ему в скулу, Бартон даже рук не успел поднять для защиты. Удар у нее был поставлен что надо. Хоукай рухнул на пол, поливая пол горячей юшкой из носа. Во рту стало солоно. Он сгруппировался, думая, что сейчас она засадит ему под ребра ботинком, но этот хук был единственным. Роджерс выскочил на шум из кухни и сразу бросился к лежащему Бартону.

\- Шэрон! Зачем ты его ударила?  
\- Затем, что давно руки чесались это сделать, – хладнокровно ответила она. Краем глаза Бартон успел заметить, что костяшки у нее на кулаке тоже были сбиты. Да здравствуют вставные зубы от Щ.И.Т.!  
\- Я так и понял! Но почему? – недоумевал Роджерс. Бартону, кстати, тоже было интересно, когда он успел ей подгадить. В любом случае, когда бы это не произошло, он заранее об этом не жалел.  
\- Потому что из-за этого полудурка, Стиви, весь мой отдел трое суток не спал. А мне пришлось двадцать часов бродить по коллектору и месить ногами чьи-то фекалии, пока я не нашла его маячок и коммуникатор. Вот почему.

Бартон мстительно улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла откровенно жуткой – Роджерс поморщился и, легко подняв приятеля, потащил его обратно в ванную. Хоукай в третий раз за последние полчаса наслаждался своим отражением. Теперь к его жутковатому виду прибавился еще и кровавый оскал. А касательно Шэрон - слово «подгадить» в ее случае принимало буквальный смысл. Настроение поднялось на полградуса от абсолютного нуля. И что это за свойское обращение – Стиви? 

\- Клинт, на самом деле она имеет право злиться, - словно извиняясь за истеричку, сказал Роджерс.  
\- Да я и не спорю, – равнодушно отозвался Бартон. – Мне на самом деле глубоко плевать, - он наконец-то вспомнил, где ее видел. Она была с Роджерсом, когда Бартон шел к Тору поговорить. В глубине души больно кольнуло, но Хоукай постарался отогнать всякие мысли о случившемся в Башне. Будь оно все проклято…

Стив намочил полотенце, заставил Бартона откинуть голову назад и положил компресс на разбитый нос. Какая трогательная забота…

\- Вообще-то мы все за тебя переволновались.  
\- Ага, - тем же тоном ответил Бартон.  
\- Я серьезно. Когда Шэрон нашла твой маячок, мы решили, что тебя похитили.  
\- Или я снова перешел на сторону врага, – безразличию Бартон сейчас могла позавидовать и Хилл. – Могли бы спросить у Вдовы, куда я делся.  
\- Наташа искала тебя со всеми. Если бы она знала…  
\- Искала? Со всеми? – Бартон сделал вид, что ему интересно. – А она сказала вам, что уходит из команды?  
\- Да, - помрачнел Стив. – Сказала.  
\- И все? – Хоукай присел на краешек ванны  
\- Я перестаю тебя понимать, Клинт. Я не хочу лезть к тебе в душу, но, боюсь, это сделает Фьюри. 

Фьюри. Да, Бешеный Ник легко мог вынуть из любого агента не только душу. Видимо, вскоре Бартона ждет насыщенный и чистосердечный разговор с начальством. И в этот раз прикрывать его задницу от гнева Совета никто не станет. Но сейчас Бартону было слишком скверно.  
\- Стив, я не хочу об этом говорить. Вообще.  
\- Как знаешь. Просто никто из нас так и не понял, с чего ты вдруг решил уйти в загул. Ни с того ни с сего.

\- Ты меня знаешь, Стив. Без настоящей причины я бы этого никогда не сделал.  
\- Вот именно. И мне не нравится, что у кого-то из членов команды внезапно такая причина появилась. Я не хочу, чтобы мы стали уязвимее, лишившись тебя. Хватит и ухода Вдовы.

А вот теперь сквозь показное миролюбие проступило лицо Капитана, что был командиром Мстителей и думал в первую очередь о благополучии команды.  
\- Бартон, скажи, ты из-за этого сбежал на три дня? Из-за ее ухода от нас?  
\- Нет. Из-за ее ухода от меня, – очень спокойно произнес Хоукай. Кто бы знал, чего ему стоило это спокойствие.  
\- Погоди, вы что – расстались? – сообразил, наконец, Стив.  
Бартон не ответил, а лишь пожал плечами.   
\- Ты мог бы поговорить с кем-то из нас, вместо того, чтобы сломя голову бежать из Башни.  
\- А я так и хотел. Тор не говорил?  
\- А он тут причем?  
\- Вот и я хотел бы знать.  
Хоукай стащил полотенце с лица. Упырь, не иначе. 

\- Знаешь, - начал Роджерс, - Тор тоже ничего не говорил. И он искал тебя со всеми. А когда нашел…  
\- Погоди, это он меня нашел? – Бартон впервые за сегодня заинтересовался чем-то по-настоящему.  
\- Ну да. Нашел и привез сюда. Сказал, что ты был именно там, где он и ожидал. – Стив не видел в своих словах никакой подоплеки, но ее видел Бартон.  
\- Вот как, - протянул он.  
Вот что значит раскрывать сокровенные тайны кому попало. Отключись он немного позже, вполне бы могла случиться неприятная Бартону встреча. Итак, Тор его нашел, спас от переохлаждения и утопления, приволок домой. Вину заглаживает?

\- Ты был мокрый, грязный, весь в крови… - продолжал Стив.  
\- В крови? – удивился Хоукай.  
\- Ну не в своей собственной. Доктор МакТаггерт тебя осмотрела и сказала, что ты цел. Более менее. Но футболка на спине у тебя была заляпана.  
Бартон ощутил странное беспокойство из-за этой детали. С одной стороны, ничего особенного, он же ввязывался в драки, могло всякое случиться. А с другой – почему на спине? Если он дрался до крови с кем-то, логично предположить, что кровь попадет на грудь или на живот.

\- А где она?   
\- Кто, футболка? Я бросил твои вещи в стирку. От тебя и воняло еще чем-то, – добавил Роджерс.  
\- В стирку? Ты умеешь пользоваться стиральной машиной?  
\- Клинт, я же не умственно отсталый! – возмутился Стив. – Я больше года живу в вашем мире.  
\- Ладно, ладно, приятель, не злись.   
\- Так и быть, прощу, – улыбнулся Роджерс, но тут же посерьезнел. – Насчет тебя и Наташи… если я могу дать тебе совет, то... Во-первых, все еще может наладиться. А во-вторых, даже если у вас ничего не получится – это не повод гробить себя.

Бартон буквально оторопел. Его, что, учит жизни капитан Америка? Серьезно? Да дело даже не в этом. Его вообще кто-то учит?  
\- Стив, не обижайся, но советы от девяностолетнего девственника по поводу личной жизни – последнее, что я хотел бы услышать.  
Роджерс сузил глаза и отстранился:  
\- Дать бы в морду за такое. Да только тебе уже сегодня врезали.  
\- Ну, раз ты все равно обиделся…  
\- А тебя не учили думать, перед тем как говорить? – Стив посуровел. Бартон, если я спускаю Старку подобные шуточки, это не значит, что они мне нравятся. Старка переделать невозможно, его проще терпеть. Но от тебя я такого не ждал.

Бартон изумленно смотрел на Роджерса.   
\- Хочешь сказать, я сейчас что-то не то сказал?  
\- Да! Большей дури я от тебя еще не слышал.  
\- А что, это разве не правда? Ну, про девяносто лет? – тупо спросил Бартон.  
Вместо ответа Стив от возмущения непроизвольно сжал ладонью смеситель. Бартон услышал скрип сминаемого железа?  
\- Какая правда? Ты поверил в серьезность Старка?  
\- Ну, ты как-то не отрицал.  
\- Потому что верил в ваше благоразумие! А еще я не привык хвастать своими подвигами, как наш плейбой, - Стив с отвращение выговорил это слово.

При всем своем удручающем моральном состоянии, Бартон по-прежнему оставался здоровым мужиком. И реплика Стива разожгла в нем некое подобие азарта. Тихоня Роджерс что-то скрывал? Что-то постыдное? Да быть не может!  
\- Хочешь сказать, что успел с кем-то переспать и не сказал нам?  
\- А с чего бы я вам рассказывал? – строго спросил Стив.  
\- Ну, не знаю. Мог хотя бы упомянуть, когда именно это случилось. Просто, между делом?  
\- Упомянуть? Тогда я опоздал лет на семьдесят.  
\- Сколько? – поразился Бартон. – Ты еще в войну это сделал?  
\- В сорок третьем, если быть точным, – сухо подтвердил Стив  
\- А.. а можно узнать… 

Стив устало выдохнул и поглядел на Бартона, как на дурачка.  
\- Клинт, я почти полгода путешествовал с кордебалетом из двадцати красивых девушек. Не самых скромных в Америке девушек. Разумеется, среди них нашлась одна, которая захотела не просто стоять со мной на сцене.  
\- Понятно – хмыкнул Бартон.   
Действительно, все понятно. Стыдливого, как монах, но смазливого, как Аполлон, Капитана, соблазнила девчонка из подтанцовки. Ну что сказать, молодец. Какие откровения всплывают в его захламленной ванной!

\- А чего ты стесняешься? Это вполне нормально.  
\- Для вас – да. Для вашего времени, когда любовь может означать просто близость в постели. Но раньше это было не так... Кроме того, я любил тогда другую девушку. И эта связь… Она была как предательство. Поэтому я предпочитаю об этом не рассказывать.  
\- Ну, твое дело. Я бы так не заморачивался.  
\- Ты просто другой. Воспитан иначе. – Стив вышел за дверь, оставив приятеля в одиночестве.

\- Может быть, – пробормотал Бартон зеркалу.  
Он бросил перепачканное полотенце в корзину и полез в шкафчик за пластырем. Агент Картер умудрилась рассечь ему кожу на скуле. Под глазом наливался приличный синяк. Как бы прогнать ее из квартиры? И тут он вспомнил…

* * *

В гостиной ничего кардинально не изменилось. Стив разглядывал увешанные фотографиями стены. Шэрон полулежала на диване, закинув ноги на журнальный столик, и листала какую-то книгу.  
\- Тебя мама не учила чужое не трогать?  
Она взглянула на него поверх страниц, слегка приподняв брови.  
\- Не была уверена, что это твое. Там такой слой пыли, что я засомневалась, живет ли тут хоть кто-то.  
\- Так не сомневайся и положи, где взяла.   
\- О, ты не любишь, когда твои вещи трогают? – оживилась Шэрон. – А я, знаешь, я не люблю всяких мудаков, которых Фьюри держит по привычке или из жалости.

Она отложила книгу и встала. Бартон удивился, как эта тощая курица смогла свалить его одним ударом. Откуда в организацию набирают таких мелких? Наташа вот тоже не раз клала его на лопатки. Так, не думать о ней, не думать…  
\- Из жалости, говоришь? Скажи мне, красотка, а что ты делала, когда на эту планету напали внеземные уродцы? В манеже сидела, с куклами?  
\- Нет, разгребала все, что ты устроил на Хелликарьере. Вы же, Мстители, только и умеете, что портить все вокруг. А убирать приходится нам.   
\- Шэрон, полегче! Я вообще-то тоже один из них, – слабо возразил Стив.  
\- Ну, правило только подтверждают исключения.   
\- Интересно, где Фьюри берет таких нытиков, которые боятся напряженной работы или испорченного маникюра? – как бы между делом вставил Бартон.

Он не стал дожидаться ответа и прошел на кухню. На одной из полок с крупами он хранил запасное средство связи – старый сотовый, купленный по случаю в Гарлеме у какого-то барыги. Аппарат не был зарегистрирован на его имя и в Организации о нем не знали. Зато этот номер знала Кейт. Вот ее и стоило напрячь сейчас. Бартон сильно надеялся, что его подчиненную не услали на задание. Он набрал смс следующего характера:  
«Кто такая Шэрон Картер и какого ей от меня нужно?» 

Ответа ждать долго не пришлось.  
«Во-первых, привет. Во-вторых, я оторву тебе яйца в благодарность за эти три дня, запомни, босс. В-третьих, ты уже познакомился с нашей мисс очарование? Сочувствую. Тебя ждет веселая неделя в ее компании»  
«Ты не ответила»  
«Погоди, я трясу ради тебя нашего системщика. Он перероет базу и все найдет»

Бартон от злости едва не швырнул несчастный телефон об стену. Кейт порой была невыносима. Но зато лучшего друга, чем она, он за все десять лет в Щ.И.Т.е так и не нашел. В кухню вошел Стив и Хоукай торопливо сунул мобильник в карман.  
\- Слушай, вы с Шэрон сцепились, как кошка с собакой совершенно напрасно.  
\- Согласен. Я не давал ей повода. Она выполняла свою работу. И нечего обвинять меня в своей беспомощности.  
\- То есть ты считаешь свой поступок правильным?  
\- Стив, мы говорим не об этом. Я таких, как она сопляков, воспитываю уже пять лет. И никто из них не скулит и не бросается на меня с кулаками.

В кармане тренькнул телефон. Бартон дернулся, но Стив ничего не заметил - у него самого запищал коммуникатор. Он вынул его, долго колдовал, пытаясь прочесть сообщение, а когда прочел, глазу у него полезли на лоб.  
\- Чего там? – спросил Хоукай.  
\- Бред какой-то. «Смешай полпинты томатного сока с половиной лайма, посоли, добавь сельдерей и банку пива. Взбей два сырых яйца с сахаром и влей все это в один стакан…» Клинт, что с тобой?  
Позеленевший Бартон пытался справиться с мучительной тошнотой. Воображение послушно дорисовало омерзительный вкус получившейся смеси и он едва сдержался.  
\- Что это за сатанизм? – выдавил он.

Стив повертел коммуникатор.  
\- Сейчас. Тут в конце приписка «Привет Бартону от меня. Это лучший рецепт от похмелья, клянусь. Тони». Это от Старка, - пояснил он.  
\- Я понял, спасибо. Чертов садист…  
\- Там еще написано, что нужно заправить столовой ложкой оливкового масла и холодной…  
\- Прекрати! – Бартона передернуло от гадливости. – Стив, благодари Господа, что у тебя никогда не было похмелья!  
\- Да я и не жаловался вроде.  
\- Тогда не спрашивай, что со мной, ладно?

Роджерс лишь плечами пожал и направился обратно в гостиную.  
\- Клинт, я не хочу хозяйничать на твоей кухне, поэтому мы решили заказать пиццу или что-то вроде нее. Ты не против?  
\- Да мне без разницы. Меня сейчас мутит от любой еды.  
\- Как знаешь.  
\- Стив, сколько вы тут будете тусоваться?  
\- Что, прости? – не понял Роджерс.  
\- Торчать в моей квартире вы долго будете? – устало объяснил Бартон.

\- Ах, это… Понятия не имею. Я тут просто за компанию, чтобы Шэрон тебя заживо не сожрала. А ей приказано держать тебя под присмотром, чтобы снова никуда не делся.  
\- Под присмотром? - до Бартона дошел смысл слов о тюремщике. – Они там, в штабе, совсем сдурели?  
\- Не знаю. Но поверь, ты всех на уши поставил.  
\- Я сейчас прям засвечусь от гордости.

Стив вышел, а Бартон вынул телефон и прочитал долгожданное сообщение:  
«Ты еще жив? Если да, то вот немного по Ш.К.. Она пришла в Организацию полтора года назад. Попала по блату – ее тетя с 1941 по 1949 служила в отделе, который потом назовут Щ.И.Т.. Девочке понравилось, захотелось приключений и вуаля – работает оперативником. Начальство ее ценит, вот, приставили к тебе. Если вы не поладили, то сожалею – она та еще оторва.»

Ничего себе. Карьеристка, значит. Еще одна. Но кое-что зацепило Бартона своей несуразностью.  
«Как звали ее тетку? Из сороковых?»  
«Маргарет Картер. Пегги.»  
Кое-что встало на свои места. И Логан и Стив упоминали это имя. И, кажется, именно она «та самая девушка», о которой говорил Роджерс. Ну, Шэрон, ну сука! Решила захватить территорию, которую не успела занять ее родственница. А Стив ведет себя, как подросток. Все эти «мы решили», «просто за компанию», это просто так? 

Бартон буквально закипел, поняв, что Картер попросту обхаживает Стива. И подумалось, что не зря все это. Фьюри не желает выпускать Капитана из поля зрения и приставил к нему эту старлетку. Как в свое время свел на общих операциях самого Бартона и Барбару Морс. Интриган старый. 

Хоукай вышел из кухни с твердым намерением высказать Шэрон, что думает по поводу ее деятельности. Она по-прежнему возлежала на диване и листала уже какой-то старый журнал. Стив что-то ей рассказывал, но увидев входящего Бартона, умолк. Хоукай набрал воздуха в легкие, открыл рот… и тут раздался дверной звонок. Шэрон мгновенно вспорхнула с места.

\- Не дергайтесь, мальчики, я посмотрю, кто там.  
\- Нет уж, - Бартон прошагал через гостиную к прихожей. – Это я посмотрю. Звонят в мою квартиру.  
\- Лучник, я бы на твоем месте не дергалась, – она встала в угрожающую позу у него на дороге.  
\- Так не дергайся, что тебе мешает? Пока я тут хозяин, понятно тебе? И никакой приказ Фьюри это не изменит, – он бесцеремонно отодвинул ее в сторону и прошел к входной двери. Господи, пусть это будет соседка или домовладелец… Судя по нетерпеливым трелям звонка, второй вариант. Только она могла звонить так настойчиво. Но, оказалось, что не только она.

Бартон распахнул дверь и увидел на пороге Тора. Тот держал палец на кнопке, и, казалось, пытался продавить ее в стену. Одет он был в одежду аборигенов, но вполне узнаваем. От возмущения Хоукай застыл, не понимая, как этому дуболому хватило наглости прийти к нему домой.   
\- Здравствуй, Клинт. – пророкотал громовержец.  
Его голос вернул Бартона обратно в реальный мир. Он попытался захлопнуть дверь перед носом Тора, но не смог ее даже сдвинуть – Тор придерживал ее левой рукой.

\- Какого… Какого дьявола ты тут забыл?  
\- Я пришел к тебе узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь. – спокойно сказал громовержец.  
\- Паршиво! Не в последнюю очередь из-за тебя. – Бартон бросил все попытки закрыть дверь и просто стоял посреди прихожей, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Клинт, я, правда, не понимаю, что с тобой случилось. Но я хочу с тобой поговорить, как и обещал.  
\- Уже поговорили. Когда я зашел к тебе в последний раз – мы здорово поговорили, до сих пор забыть не могу, - едко сообщил Бартон.

Тор ни на секунду не утратил невозмутимости и настойчивости.  
\- Что бы ты ни подумал, я уверен, это было неверно. Ты попросту не так понял, что произошло.  
\- Серьезно? Там все ясно было, как Божий день. – Бартон поморщился на вырвавшийся дурацкий оборот речи. – Я не желаю говорить об этом. Проваливай из моего дома, Тор.   
\- Я никуда не уйду, пока не объясню тебе все.  
\- Тогда уйду я. – Хоукай уже не знал, как послать Тора куда подальше, чтобы тот исчез.

Он подхватил висящую на вешалке куртку и попытался выйти. Не тут-то было – Тор не собирался сдвигаться ни на дюйм, дабы позволить Бартону выйти.   
\- Клинт, ты не можешь уйти сейчас.   
\- Да, Леголас, даже не пытайся, – почти пропела сзади Шэрон. – Внизу стоит машина с моими ребятами, они живо вернут тебя на место. Считай, ты под домашним арестом.  
\- Да вы что, сговорились все? – разозлился Бартон.

Бросать куртку он не стал, вместо этого, развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и направился к чердачной лестнице. Он убьет Фьюри за это. Потом пожалеет, конечно, но все равно убьет.

* * * 

Курить под моросящим дождем – не лучшая в мире идея. Две сигареты уже были загублены, пока Бартон додумался накинуть капюшон и курить под ним. Внутри все клокотало от ярости. Разумная половина мозга говорила, что он ведет себя глупо. Стоило ли тратить столько эмоций на них? И может, действительно стоило вначале поговорить, а не закатывать истерику? Он всегда заставлял себя поступать рационально, так почему сейчас этого не сделал?

Вторая половина, эмоциональная, во всю глотку кричала о нарушенном личном пространстве, ненавистной работе и предателях-друзьях. Руки тряслись от злости. К черту рациональность. Он жаждет хаоса сейчас. Разрушения. Уничтожения. Всего и вся. И желательно, в качестве жертв этого хаоса выделить Наташу, Тора, Фьюри. И Шэрон. Конечно, куда теперь без нее.

В кармане снова запиликал сотовый. Надо же, он и забыл про него.  
«Отлично смотришься с сигаретой. Ты не говорил, что куришь»  
Бартон криво улыбнулся. Ладно, не всего и вся. Кейт пусть остается. Как раз поможет.   
«Ты следишь за мной? Откуда?»  
«Из ЭСБ. Помнишь, я хотела «Сигму»? Разорилась, но купила»  
Бартон покосился в сторону Манхэттена. Ни хрена себе дальность у «Сигмы».   
«И как видно?»  
«Потрясающе. Я могу разглядеть твою щетину отсюда»  
«Похвастаешь мне как-нибудь?»  
«Без проблем, босс»

Бартон поежился и поплотнее запахнул тонкую куртку. Снова накатила температура. И так резко – он застучал от озноба зубами. Возвращаться в теплую квартиру он даже не подумал. Вместо этого раскурил новую сигарету и попытался согреться ею. Сзади послышались тяжелые шаги. Неужели нельзя было оставить его в покое хотя бы здесь?

\- Клинт, хватит мокнуть здесь. Идем вниз. – негромко произнес Тор.   
\- Меня и тут все устраивает, - голос предательски дрогнул от холода.  
\- Что за детское упрямство? Неужели нельзя вести себя как взрослый человек? Ты же воин, – попытался воззвать к самолюбию громовержец.  
\- Отвали, Тор. – вяло отозвался Бартон  
\- Послушай, не знаю, что ты подумал, когда увидел Наташу в моей комнате, но я догадываюсь. И ты идиот, если решил, что я могу увлечься женщиной своего друга.

В Бартоне слабо пропищала что-то разумная половина.  
\- А что тогда произошло? – спросил он, боясь ответа.  
\- Она пришла попросить у меня совета. Ей трудно сейчас, Клинт.  
\- Ну да, я знаю. Новая работа, новая жизнь, - снова ощетинился Бартон.  
\- Она пришла ко мне, хотя могла пойти и к Брюсу и к Стиву. Просто встретила меня раньше них. Я лишь пытался ей помочь.  
\- И о чем вы говорили?  
\- Я не могу сказать. Это ее тайна.  
\- Тайна? Какая тайна? Что она ушла от меня, предпочтя карьере?

\- Нет. Я не могу сказать, - повторил Тор. – Наташа тоже мой друг. Как и ты. Но если хочешь знать, в вашем конфликте я на твоей стороне.  
\- Ну, спасибо. Утешил.  
Внутри него что-то со звоном сломалось. Разумная половина сообщила, что это, возможно, лед, что успел нарасти за последние четыре дня. Бартона затрясло сильнее. Может от холода. А может, проснулась эмоциональная половина и потребовала выхода. Он бросил окурок в банку из-под растворимого кофе и обхватил себя руками. Может, это просто температура?

Он услышал, как Тор подошел ближе. Вспомнилась их совместное сидение на чердаке в Чикаго. Было примерно так же. Только плаща у него сегодня нет. 

Громовержец приблизился почти вплотную и обнял Бартона, прижимая к себе. Тот дернулся было, но сил бороться с Тором у него не было. Да и не хотелось этого. Тор оказался горячим, как доменная печь. Озноб немного отступил. Где-то глубоко, над рухнувшей ледяной стеной появилось солнце. И лед начал таять.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Если кто смотрел «28 недель спустя», то поймет, в чем тут цимес.


	18. Глава семнадцатая. Облегчение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы
> 
> Peter Gabriel - My Body Is A Cage  
> Takida – Curly Sue  
> Чебоза - Друг  
> Jensen Ackles – Crazy Love

Долго стоять и мокнуть Тор ему не дал. Через пару минут он легонько потянул Бартона за собой, к чердачной лестнице.  
\- Идем, тебе не стоит мерзнуть. Хватило вчерашнего купания.  
Хоукай напрягся, но вырываться не стал.  
\- Ты подозрительно заботливый.  
\- Ничего подозрительного. Просто ты не хочешь мне доверять, вот и все. – Тор был сама невозмутимость.  
\- Доверять? Интересно. Я думал, что утратил все основания для этого. – Бартона знобило все сильнее.  
Тор вздохнул и снова потянул Бартона за собой.  
\- Даже так – это не значит, что все, что я предлагаю – плохо. 

Бартон нехотя согласился и поплелся за громовержцем. И то сказать – упрямство, из-за которого он до сих пор торчал на своей крыше – идиотизм, не иначе. Сейчас, после нескольких сигарет, когда нервы успокоились, понимание собственной дурости встало перед ним подобно стене, а каждый поступок за эти несколько дней – кирпичом в ней. Нет, он не успел натворить совсем уж непоправимых вещей, но вот истерика, нежелание слушать окружающих, попытка самоубийства едва ли не на пустом месте… Все это никак нельзя было назвать вершиной мозговой деятельности. Взрослые люди себя так не ведут.

Чего стоило догнать Наташу и потребовать сколько-нибудь разумного объяснения своему поступку? Повести себя как мужчина, и засунуть гордость подальше в глотку? То, как он расклеился, не лезло ни в какие ворота. А по отношению у Тору у Бартона складывалось все более двоякое ощущение. Доверие, о котором он только что говорил, не рухнуло, погребенное множеством эмоций, нет. Бартон был слеп и не заметил очевидной вещи – Тор не мог ухлестывать за Наташей по определению. Просто потому что не мог. Из-за Джейн, из-за своих принципов, из-за общего дела. Из-за их с Бартоном дружбы, в конце концов.

И эта дружбы оказалась с его стороны выражена вполне ясно – Тор позаботился о слетевшем с тормозов Хоукае, ни капли не сомневаясь в возможности ответного жеста, просто потому что Соколиный Глаз тоже воин и его друг. По крайней мере, так хотелось думать Бартону. Ну, а что думал по этому поводу громовержец – знать не мог никто. Он просто продолжал заботиться о Хоукае, следуя своим, пока не раскрытым мотивам. И сейчас он буквально тащил на себе Бартона, уводя того подальше от промозглого ветра и сырости.

Едва ступив на лестницу, Бартон услышал рассерженный голос Шэрон, которая с кем-то ругалась. Кажется, это был не Стив.  
\- Что там у них происходит? – вполголоса спросил он.  
\- Я не знаю. Ник Фьюри связался с ней, а потом я ушел за тобой наверх.  
Бартон с болезненным наслаждением подумал, что директор за что-то распекает эту малолетку. И пусть даже поводом для этого стал он сам, удовольствия это не отменяло, скорее наоборот.  
\- Пошли, я хочу это услышать.

Спустившись, он обнаружил, что Шэрон прекратила кричать, вместо этого она вполголоса материлась, проклиная начальство. В руках она держала коммуникатор и рацию. Половина нецензурных словечек предназначалась, судя по всему, ее подчиненным, другая – уже Бартону. Она увидела, как он спускается, и ядовито улыбнулась.  
\- Наша принцесса спустилась из своей башни? Я смотрю, нашлось, кому слезки утереть.  
\- Я вижу, тебе весело? - не остался в долгу Бартон. – Фьюри уже выписал тебе премию? Или дал отпуск на Гавайи, может?  
Лицо Шэрон исказила гримаса гнева:  
\- Послушай, ты! Я уже один раз тебе врезала, не стоит думать, что мне слабо повторить. Я могу всадить тебе шокер в задницу, и никакое начальство меня не остановит, ясно?

Бартон набрал было воздуха в легкие, готовя достойный ответ, но тут организм не выдержал. Перед глазами потемнело, и он начал сползать вниз по стенке. Озноб, мучавший его уже несколько часов, перерос в полноценную лихорадку. Хоукай сквозь шум в ушах разобрал озабоченные голоса и почувствовал, как его подхватывают и куда-то тащат. Проблеск сознания наступил, когда он оказался на своей кровати, укрытый двумя одеялами. Вокруг кровати происходила обыкновенная в таких случаях суета. Вяло подумалось, что он никак не оправдывает свой статус спасителя мира, лежа сейчас, как последнее бревно.

Было жутко холодно, словно он лежал посреди снежной пустыни, заметаемый снегом. Бартон был готов душу продать за стакан горячего кофе. Откуда-то издали доносился голос Шэрон, успевший за недолгое время стать ненавистным.  
\- Я должна уехать, но бросать этого… Если он сбежит снова, Фьюри с меня шкуру снимет.  
\- Не волнуйся, мы присмотрим, - это уже Роджерс. – Не думаю, что он вообще сможет куда-то уйти сейчас.  
\- Стиви, ты должен поехать со мной. Там понадобится твоя помощь.  
\- Тогда останусь я, - раздался голос громовержца.   
\- Ты? Серьезно? – скептично отозвалась Шэрон.

Бартону надоело слушать препирательства в своей спальне и он очень тихо, но внятно произнес:  
\- Картер, проваливай отсюда. Без тебя здесь намного лучше.  
\- Что, ты уже очнулся? Как это мило с твоей стороны, принять участие в разговоре, но тебя, стрелок, никто не спрашивал.  
\- Просто исчезни из моего дома. Если ты не прекратишь свои вопли, я сам уйду, – тирада далась Бартону с большим трудом, и сил на продолжение попросту не осталось, но кажется, Шэрон было не до споров.  
\- Громила, если наш пострел окажется умней тебя и свалит, я перестану уважать Асгард, - сказала она.  
\- Женщина, ты бы еще угрожать мне вздумала, - с едва заметной насмешливостью ответил Тор. Шэрон заткнулась, фыркнула и выскочила за дверь.

Бартон закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Хоть кто-то поставил эту выскочку на место. Голоса удалялись, и вскоре вообще затихли где-то в прихожей. Господи, неужели его оставили в покое? Облегчение не омрачалось даже неприятными мыслями – на них у него тоже не хватало сил. Единственный минус – он замерз. Нет, холод был ни причем. Бартона колотила сильная дрожь, унять которую у него не получалось. Он просто провалился в дремотное состояние, временами перемежаемое особенно сильными приступами. В одно из таких «выныриваний» он обнаружил у кровати Тора, держащего в руках чашку с чем-то дымящимся.

\- Клинт, тебе бы выпить это. Полегчает, клянусь.  
\- Что это еще такое? – прошептал Бартон. – Признайся, ты разворотил мне кухню?  
Тор улыбнулся, да и Бартон сам порадовался неуклюжей шутке и тому, что способен еще шутить.  
\- Нет, это передала Джейн. Она сказала залить смесь горячей водой. И обещала, что станет легче.  
\- Ты просто образцовая нянька, знаешь?  
\- Это не добавляет мне величественности, но из-за тебя я, пожалуй, потерплю. Гордись, смертный.  
\- Сейчас просто лопну от самодовольства.  
\- Пожалуйста. А перед этим выпей. Клинт, хватит упрямиться, я не собираюсь тебя уговаривать.

Бартон давно бы уже согласился с требованием Тора, если бы не одно обстоятельство – он не мог даже голову от подушки поднять. Но признаваться в собственной немощности ему было просто стыдно. В какой-то момент Тор, видимо, сообразил, в чем дело и одной рукой приподнял Хоукая, другой подставляя чашку к его рту. Зубы неприятно стукнули о керамику, но Бартон кое-как выхлебал содержимое, не чувствуя вкуса. Это «нечто» было восхитительно горячим, и ему стало даже немного легче. Лихорадка никуда не делась, но Хоукай к ней почти привык.

Громовержец опустил его обратно и встал. Бартон непроизвольно вцепился ему в руку.  
\- Стой. Не уходи.  
\- Я и не собирался, - пожал плечами Тор. – Только отнесу посуду обратно.  
\- Нет, не надо. Не уходи вообще. – Бартон сам не понимал своего порыва, но отпустить чужую руку он почему-то боялся. – Побудь тут. Пожалуйста.  
Звучало донельзя жалко, и Хоукай был почти уверен, что Тор лишь посмеется и выйдет, сказав, что теперь-то Бартону должно стать лучше. Да и как-то это было странно – просить его остаться. Даже пусть именно Тор сидел у постели Бартона в госпитале – тогда это были последствия сражения, а теперь – его собственной дурости. И чего с таким возиться?

Но Тор, как ни странно, удивляться не стал. Он поставил чашку на прикроватную тумбочку и, не отпуская ладони Бартона, присел рядом. Кровать жалобно заскрипела.  
\- Нам с тобой так и не удалось поговорить.  
\- Ну, тогда говори сейчас, – пробубнил Бартон. - Я уже никуда не денусь, ты сам обещал.  
\- Да ты еле бормочешь, о чем с тобой говорить?   
\- Тогда расскажи сам что-нибудь.  
\- Рассказать? Если только о девяти мирах. Ты ведь не знаешь, что Асгард – это высший мир, а ваша Земля, Мидгард – срединный? А есть еще и другие, я бывал почти во всех. С некоторыми у нас мир, с некоторыми война. Не так давно мне пришлось сражаться с темными эльфами…

Бартон вполуха слушал, не особенно вникая. Рассказ Тора звучал, как сказка на ночь. Да может, сказкой он и был. Страшной, недетской сказкой, в которой нашлось место и боли, и потерям, и предательству. И совсем немного – любви. Тор довольно часто рассказывал о Джейн, но как-то абстрактно. А сейчас он говорил с восхищением, затаенным восторгом и почему-то грустью. И эта грусть лучше всяких объяснений помогала понять, что случившееся с Бартоном – еще не худшее на свете несчастье. 

Бартон почувствовал, как Тор поднялся и отпустил его, Бартона, ладонь. Мелькнуло острое сожаление, но через пару секунд кровать снова заскрипела, на сей раз куда громче. Бартона довольно бесцеремонно подвинули в сторону, и рядом с ним улеглось нечто массивное и тяжелое. И горячее. Затем чья-то сильная рука подтянула размякшего Хоукая поближе. Лоб защекотало чужое дыхание. Бартон не протестовал против такого вольного обращения. Напротив, он сам потянулся к чужому теплу, понимая, что жуткий озноб отступает. Было ли тому причиной лекарство или обнимающий его бог, разбираться не хотелось.

Мужское начало внутри него протестовало против самой этой двусмысленной ситуации. Представить нечто подобное всего несколько дней назад для Бартона было немыслимо, но последние дни что-то в нем изменили. Нет, странных мыслей не возникало, для этого трансформация должна была быть куда более глубокой. Не только психологической, но и физической. А Бартон не мог сказать, что гормоны у него отплясывают джигу, когда рядом находится Тор. Нет. Но признание громовержца на крыше, пусть и не полное, недосказанное, немного укрепило доверие Хоукая к Тору. И пусть проявление дружбы было таким неоднозначным, для вымотанного в моральном отношении Бартона оно стало отдушиной.

Он заерзал, старясь отогнать прочь остатки внутренней стылости.   
\- Клинт?  
\- Все нормально, я просто…  
\- Все еще мерзнешь? – проницательно заметил громовержец  
\- Да. Ничего, сейчас пройдет. – Бартон уже не понимал, что вообще вокруг происходит. Тело стало вялым, словно ватным. 

Тор приподнялся, откинул одеяло и начал стаскивать с неповоротливого Бартона футболку. Затем отбросил ее в сторону и принялся растирать грудь и плечи Хоукая, разгоняя кровь по венам. Бартон непроизвольно охнул, когда громовержец слишком сильно надавил.  
\- Прости, не рассчитал немного. Вы, люди, такие хрупкие.  
Бартон не видел лица Тора в этот момент, но готов был поклясться, что тот улыбается.   
\- Ничего, - прошептал он. – Зато мы можем научиться быть сильными.  
Руки на мгновение застыли.  
\- Не только, Клинт. Вы можете гораздо больше, чем думаете.

Тор расстегнул и снял с себя рубашку, а затем улегся снова, прижимая Бартона к себе. Тот напрягся, осознав, что лежит вплотную к полуобнаженному мужчине и никакой псевдозащиты, вроде одежды, между ними нет. Кожа горела, но из-за растирания или по какой другой причине, он никак не мог понять. 

\- Все в порядке? – спросил Тор  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Клинт, если дело в предрассудках, что царят в вашем мире, то мне нет до них дела. Я хочу помочь тебе, вот и все.  
\- Предрассудках? – нервно рассмеялся Бартон. – Старк просветил?  
\- Причем здесь он? Я живу так долго, что успеваю заметить, как вы меняетесь, не замечая того сами. В пору моей юности для воинов Мидгарда было нормально, если один воин согревал другого в стужу. Не имея в виду ничего дурного. Впрочем, ваша мораль гибка, как змея, и ничего не стоит подстроиться под новые обстоятельства. Скажи, разве ты мне не доверяешь?  
\- Дело не в этом…  
\- Просто ответь, без обиняков – ты мне доверяешь? – Тор был непреклонен.  
\- Доверяю, - признался Бартон.  
\- Тогда - доверься. Прекрати думать, что предательство ждет на каждом шагу. Иначе будешь жить лишь вполсилы.

Хоукай судорожно выдохнул и затих. Все это противоречило его инстинктам, жизненному опыту и здравому смыслу, но какой, черт побери, у него мог быть опыт против существа, чей возраст исчислялся сотнями лет? Бартон лежал и слушал, как стучит его собственное сердце – суматошно, скачками. И как равномерно и спокойно стучит чужое – совсем рядом, всего в паре дюймов. Усталость взяла верх, а тепло заставило расслабиться и попытаться просто уснуть. Через десять минут Бартон уже не думал ни о чем – он просто спал.

* * *

Иногда, если вы просыпаетесь внезапно, без причины, скорее всего на вас кто-то уставился. 

Чуткий сон снайпера нарушить легко. Бартон вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Спальня неуловимо изменилась – было темнее, воздух стал плотнее, по углам сгустился мрак. Хоукай осторожно приподнялся, стараясь не потревожить лежащего рядом громовержца. Тот размеренно дышал, и вообще, выглядел, словно разбудить его может разве что ядерный взрыв. Бартон повернул голову в сторону, ища, что могло его разбудить. И едва удержался от крика.

У изголовья, опираясь ладонями на спинку стула, сидела Барбара. Сидела, улыбаясь своей знаменитой хитрой улыбкой, словно ни в чем не бывало. У Бартона пересохло во рту, и он нервно сглотнул. Что сказать ей, как спросить ее о чем-то? Она тоже ничего не говорила, но ее затянувшееся молчание нисколько не тяготило. Хоукай жадно рассматривал ее, вспоминая, за что он в нее когда-то влюбился, и видел смеющиеся голубые глаза. Пересмешница…

Барбара протянула руку и дотронулась холодной ладонью до его лба. Бартон застыл, не решаясь пошевелиться. До него вдруг дошло, что происходящее – просто сон. Ему снится бывшая жена, погибшая по его вине пять лет назад. И он успокоился, боясь неосторожным движением разрушить иллюзию. Холодные пальцы спустились ниже, прошлись по скуле и остановились на подбородке. Барбара подняла глаза и посмотрела куда-то назад. Бартон опасливо обернулся. И снова сглотнул. В полумраке спальни стоял Бернард, засунув руки в карманы. Он был совсем не таким, каким предстал перед пьяным Бартоном в ночь на мосту. Он был таким, каким Хоукай запомнил его перед их самой главной в жизни ссорой – молодым, жестким, принципиальным.

Бернард тоже молчал. Хоукаю становилось немного не по себе. Он, наконец, понял разницу между сном и галлюцинацией. Подсознание и химическое безумие. И неизвестно, что страшнее. Он не удивился, увидев у своей кровати двух близких людей, что давным-давно были мертвы. Это ведь сон. Здесь никто ничему не удивляется.

Барбара глазами указала Бернарду на спящего Тора. Барни пожал плечами и кивнул. Бартон недоуменно переводил взгляд с бывшей жены на старшего брата. Между ними словно происходил беззвучный диалог, недоступный живому еще Соколиному Глазу. Наконец, Бобби отняла свою руку от лица Бартона и с сожалением вздохнула. У Хоукая на языке вертелся вопрос, но задать его он не решался. И Барбара поняла его без слов. Она встала, снова вздохнула, но на сей раз – без грусти.

\- Нам есть на кого его оставить, верно, Барни? – спросила она Бернарда.  
Тот лишь кивнул и криво улыбнулся. Говорить он по-прежнему не желал.  
\- Он убережет нашего Клинта, сделает все, но убережет. Теперь мы можем уйти.  
Бернард снова кивнул. Они с Бобби были словно старые знакомые, пусть никогда не знали друг друга и узнать не могли. Этому Бартон тоже не удивлялся.  
Барбара нагнулась, легонько поцеловала его в лоб.  
\- Спи. Мы уходим. Теперь насовсем. Спи.  
Она прикрыла его глаза своей ладонью.

Иногда, если ты сходишь с ума, нужно довериться своему подсознанию Пусть оно ведет тебя, даже если и заведет в дальние дебри разума, то, может, там ты найдешь что-то, что поможет тебе найти выход обратно, к реальной жизни. Как бы бредово это не звучало.


	19. Глава восемнадцатая. Раздражение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы
> 
> Seether – Hang On  
> Агата Кристи - Ближе  
> Linkin Park - LOST IN THE ECHO

Ярость, сладкая и пьянящая боевая ярость буквально пузырилась в крови. Сердце отстукивало безумную чечетку, гоняя эту ярость по телу. Дыхание срывалось, горло жгло огнем, но Бартон не сдавался. Он продолжал молотить тренировочный манекен, вымещая на нем скопившиеся эмоции. Искусственно нагнетенный адреналин требовал выхода и Бартон из последних сил избивал несчастную куклу, словно проверяя, кто сдастся раньше. Руки, хоть и были в перчатках, неприятно саднили, а эта хрень лишь слегка пошатывалась. Бартон практически озверел и начал долбить вдвое сильнее. Раздался хруст треснувшей опоры и к его ногам упал сломанный манекен.

Бартон диковато оскалился, безумно водя взглядом и тяжело дыша. Ощущения были непередаваемыми. Если никогда не хотелось что-то уничтожить своими руками и добиться успеха при этом – объяснять это бессмысленно. Хоукай просто чувствовал странный первобытный вкус победы. Наверное, он был бы сильнее, если бы Бартон сошелся с кем-то в спарринге. С кем-то, кто способен дать сдачи. И теперь, когда тренажер был добит, он хотел подраться с кем-то живым. 

Пот стекал по лицу, мешая смотреть. Кулон на груди посверкивал сильнее обычного, но Хоукай этого не замечал. Он вытерся полотенцем и выдохнул. Даже изматывающая тренировка не лишила его бодрости. Казалось, он может сейчас пойти и горы свернуть. Да здравствуют эндорфины. Жаль, нельзя сохранить это состояние в себе насовсем. Было бы здорово не превращаться в мрачного типа, который чаще хмурится, чем улыбается, и ведет себя иной раз как робот. Хотя с другой стороны, как посмотреть. Гормоны опьяняют. И придают излишней самоуверенности. Нет, пожалуй. Пусть все остается на своих местах.

Конечно, он понимал, что вот сейчас из него полезли вбитые с юности правила и привычки. Самоконтроль, хладнокровие, все такое. Рациональность. Которая полетела ко всем чертям, когда он сорвался чуть меньше недели назад. И с последствиями которой он разбирался до сих пор. Всего этого могло просто не быть, если бы он удержался. Пришлось бы вновь таскаться к психологам, куда чаще, чем планово, раз в месяц. И переживать в одиночку эту дрянь куда сложнее. Но и с кем-то за компанию – тоже довольно нервно. Особенно, если кто-то из этой компании продолжает тебя бесить.

* * * 

Когда он очнулся после странного безумного сна, в котором Бернард и Барбара словно благословили его, внутри что-то переключилось. Циничный внутренний голос подсказал, что это щелкнул тумблер «Голова-Задница», перейдя в положение «Голова». Правда, обнаружив, что лежит в обнимку с полураздетым Тором, он едва не выскочил из постели, как ошпаренный. К счастью, хватило выдержки и показного спокойствия, чтобы встать, пробормотать что-то про доброе утро и невозмутимо проследовать в душ. Тор, едва ли хоть на минуту задремывавший за всю ночь, поглядывал на Бартона с недоумением и насмешкой.

На диване в гостиной обнаружилась Шэрон, закинувшая ноги на журнальный столик и листающая журналы. У Бартона возникло четкое дежавю. Сутки назад все было точно так же, за исключением Стива. Роджерс пропал и разнимать Картер и Хоукая, если они сцепятся, он не сможет. Впрочем, Тор наверняка услышит и заинтересуется, что за драка в гостиной. Вот только кому из них он будет помогать?

Шэрон не обратила на выходящего из спальни Бартона никакого внимания. Мгновенно сориентировавшись, он решил ответить той же монетой и прошел мимо, делая вид, что не замечает. Вражда благополучно перешла в стадию «холодной войны». Может, даже через какое-то время он избавится от нее окончательно. Или она сама сбежит.

Как ни странно, вчерашний кризис миновал и теперь состояние у Бартона было на четверочку с плюсом. Еще бы позавтракать. Он вспомнил, что не ел ничего нормального уже несколько суток. Мысленно он благодарил Джейн Фостер за ее лекарство и Тора, за все остальное. Да, неловко получилось сейчас в комнате, но прошлый вечер оказался для Бартона испытанием похлеще нападения Читаури. А сегодня осталось лишь некоторая досада и смущение.

Когда он вышел из душа, картина в гостиной не изменилась, но внимательный взгляд Хоукая отметил, что Шэрон поменяла местами ноги и перевернула страницу. Своего «заключенного» она по-прежнему демонстративно не замечала. Бартон хмыкнул в пространство и пошел на кухню. Пока он мылся, в голове у него возникла одна мысль насчет роли агента Картер. Захотелось проверить ее на практике.

Уже там встал вопрос, что делать с завтраком. Нет, приготовить яичницу и сварить кофе было несложно. Сложно было решить, на сколько персон это делать. Может, пусть Шэрон снабжают ее подчиненные и таскают ей каппучино из ближайшей забегаловки? Поразмыслив, он решил, что завтрак как раз и станет проверкой.

На кухню вошел умытый и одетый Тор.  
\- Я вижу, тебе стало лучше.  
\- Со вчерашним не сравнить. Спасибо.  
\- Пожалуйста.   
Разговор явно застопорился. Впрочем, Тора явно не беспокоила возникшая неловкость. Он подошел к обеденному столу и величественно устроился на стуле. Много ли есть таких людей или нелюдей, что способны величественно восседать на стареньком и расшатанном кухонном стуле? А вот Тор был способен. Бартон с некоторой завистью поглядывал на громовержца, помешивая кофе в турке.

\- Слушай… Я вчера расклеился и вел себя не совсем подобающе…  
\- Клинт, погоди, – поднял руки Тор. – Я не напоминаю тебе о том, что было накануне. Я знаю, что тебе вспоминать об этом довольно неприятно, хотя ничего стыдного не вижу.  
\- Я просто спасибо сказать хотел. Тебе и Джейн.  
\- Благодарность принимается. Я передам Джейн ее половину.  
Бартон рассмеялся незамысловатой шутке.  
\- Я бы хотел поглядеть на нее, наконец.   
Тор удивленно поглядел на Бартона.  
\- Что? Ты столько про нее рассказываешь, но никто из нас ее не видел.  
\- Ты хочешь просто познакомиться?  
\- Ну да!  
\- Что ж, я что-нибудь придумаю.

Бартон поставил перед громовержцем тарелку с глазуньей и кружку с кофе. Сам он встал у окна, поглядывая в сторону двери. Тор перехватил его взгляд и спросил:  
\- Сегодня ты уже не так зол на нее?  
\- Я вообще не на нее злюсь. Это ее работа, и мне приходилось в свое время выполнять подобную.  
\- Накануне ты хотел ее убить, помнится.  
\- Ну, я ведь уже говорил, что был не в себе?

Бартон выглянул в коридор. Шэрон сидела в той же позе.  
\- Эй, Картер?  
Презрительный взгляд исподлобья:  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Как насчет завтрака?  
\- С чего это ты стал таким гостеприимным? И кстати, я не голодна.  
\- А кофе? – не сдавался Бартон. – Тебе бы взбодрится – выглядишь неважнецки.  
Сквозь презрение проступил слабый интерес.  
\- Кофе, говоришь? С мышьяком наверняка?  
\- Ошибаешься, я туда слабительного подсыпал.  
\- Юморист, - процедила Шэрон. – Не напоминай мне про дерьмо, будь так любезен.  
\- Сама вспомнила. Так ты будешь выпендриваться или соизволишь поднять задницу с моего дивана?  
Шэрон встала и грациозно прошла на кухню.  
\- Ну, давай, лучник, удиви меня.

Завтрак проходил на удивление мирно. Бартон стерпел Шэрон, с подозрением нюхающую его кофе. Шэрон удержалась от комментариев по поводу кулинарных способностей Хоукая. Тор взирал на эту сцену немного свысока, откровенно наслаждаясь зрелищем. Молчание становилось невыносимым и когда напряжение достигло предела, Тор сыто рыкнул, с грохотом оставил стул и сказал:  
\- Клинт, я на крышу. У тебя там, кажется, зверь живет?  
\- Ну да, - недоверчиво подтвердил Бартон. Назвать Бобби зверем – это надо же…  
\- Пойду, проведаю, - лучезарно улыбнулся Тор, подхватывая тарелку с остатками яичницы. – И покормлю заодно.

Бартон и Шэрон проводили Тора изумленными взглядами. Опомнились они лишь когда хлопнула чердачная дверь.   
\- Ты кого на крыше держишь, лучник? – спросила Картер.  
\- Я? Никого. У соседки есть кошки. Одна ко мне в гости ходит.  
\- Мило. Суровый Соколиный глаз завел котенка.  
Бартон не стал реагировать на подколку и хладнокровно произнес:  
\- Насчет милостей. Тебе еще не надоело ломать комедию?  
\- Ты о чем? – прищурилась Шэрон.  
\- О тебе и твоем поведении по отношению ко мне. А конкретно – о твоем горячем желании вызвать у меня ненависть к своей персоне.

\- Моем желании? Да ты издеваешься, Бартон? – Шэрон совершенно искренне возмутилась. – Ты, кажется, вообще не помнишь, почему я тебе вчера врезала?  
\- Помню. Я бы сам так поступил, но твоя неприязнь ко мне слишком уж театральная. Без обид, но актриса из тебя никудышная.  
Шэрон молчала, оценивающе глядя на Бартона. Поняв это, как приглашение продолжать, он снова заговорил:  
\- Ты переборщила со своими попытками меня взбесить. А еще ты не учла, что я куда умнее рядового агента Щ.И.Т.а и могу обо всем догадаться.  
\- Долго ты что-то думал, лучник, - протянула Шэрон. – И давно сообразил?  
\- Нет, всего пару часов как. Имею оправдание – вчера мне было слегка не до этого. – Бартон повертел в руках чашку с остатками кофейной гущи.

Шэрон откинулась на спинку стула и с сожалением вздохнула.  
\- Ну и о чем таком знаменательном ты догадался?  
\- Я знаю, что такое принцип замещения. Видишь ли, когда тебя каждый месяц гоняют к психоаналитику, волей неволей нахватаешься всякого. Я немного подумал, сопоставил кое-какие факты и пришел к выводу, что твое задание заключается не в моей охране, а в намерении вызвать у меня как можно больше негативных эмоций к тебе. Иными словами, я должен был переключиться со своей ненависти к Наташе на тебя. И надо сказать, как объект, ты идеально подходишь. Агент Организации, стервозная, сильная женщина. Ты на нее во многом похожа. Ну, кроме актерского мастерства. В этом ты ей в подметки не годишься.

Бартон уселся напротив Шэрон, демонстративно положив руки на стол. Довольно примитивный способ показать, что он жаждет диалога, а не очередного конфликта. Шэрон жест оценила, но отвечать не спешила. Она приникла к столу, повторив движение Бартона, и пристально посмотрела ему в глаза.   
\- Грубовато играю, говоришь?  
\- Да ты просто бездарь, уж извини, – сухо ответил Хоукай.  
\- Да нет, я не обижаюсь. Я с самого начала была против этого задания, но ты же понимаешь, начальству виднее.   
\- Понимаю, - усмехнулся Бартон. – Мне половину их решений приходится оправдывать этой формулировкой.  
\- Ну, тогда пойми и то, что я оперативник, но совершенно иного профиля. И работать, замещая Вдову, я не подряжалась.

\- Охотно верю. Идея Фьюри принадлежит?  
\- Без понятия. Может, ему, а может – Хилл поспособствовала. У них уже не разберешь, кто инициатор.  
\- Нет, не думаю, что это Мария.   
\- Почему?  
\- Фьюри меня знает как никто, - рассудил Бартон. – Возможно даже – лучше всех. И он не мог не понимать, как на меня подействует разрыв с любимой женщиной и ее уход из команды. Наверняка это он придумал подсунуть тебя в качестве сброса негатива. Не подумал лишь, что я могу додуматься.  
\- А разве он не достиг цели? Ты вроде снова адекватен, здраво мыслишь, раз сумел догадаться о моих целях. Разве Фьюри не того добивался?

Бартон нехотя кивнул.  
\- Старина Ник – манипулятор со стажем. Я это со дня нашего знакомства понял.  
\- Ну, тогда удивляться вообще нечему. Мозги у тебя прочистились, кончать жизнь самоубийством ты вроде не планируешь. Чего он и добивался.  
\- Боюсь, еще он захочет, чтоб я вернулся на работу в Организацию.  
\- А у тебя есть выбор? – иронично спросила Шэрон.  
\- Ну да, пойти сброситься с Бруклинского моста, лишь бы не приходить в понедельник в офис. – Бартона передернуло от воспоминаний о безумной ночи, когда он едва шагнул в бездну. – Единственная альтернатива.  
\- Бред, – кратко резюмировала Шэрон.  
\- О да… Еще кофе? – предложил Хоукай.  
\- Не откажусь.

Бартон разлил остатки кофе по чашкам, отпил немного. Был еще один вопрос, который стоило прояснить.  
\- Ты говоришь, что работаешь лишь как оперативник и психологической обработкой не занимаешься. Тогда зачем тебя приставили к Роджерсу?  
\- В каком смысле? – напряглась Шэрон.  
\- В прямом, – решил не церемониться Бартон. – Какого хрена тебе надо от Стива?  
\- А это уже не твое дело, лучник!  
\- Стив мой друг, значит – мое. Если ты думаешь, что я не заметил твоих реверансов вокруг него, то заблуждаешься  
\- Моих реверансов? Бартон, да ты в своем уме? Подозреваешь меня во всех смертных грехах теперь?  
\- А что мне остается? Хорошенькие агентки Щ.И.Т.а всегда были козырем Ника.

У Шэрон он гнева расширились зрачки. Кажется, он сумел вывести ее из себя.  
\- Что происходит между мной и Стивом – тебя не касается, ясно? Никто не лез в твою личную жизнь, так будь любезен, не лезь в мою. Это я тебе как коллега говорю.   
\- Ты, может, еще про высокие светлые чувства напоешь? – Бартон решил пойти ва-банк. - Я в курсе, что Роджерс был влюблен в твою бабулю. Ты решила, что подобраться к нему с этой стороны будет проще всего.  
\- Во-первых, не бабулю, а тетю – ледяным тоном проговорила Шэрон. – А во-вторых, с чего ты взял, что это я начала охмурять Стива?  
\- Это ты так интересно отмазываешься? Думаешь, я поверю, что Роджерс сам к тебе клинья подбивает?  
\- Да плевать я хотела, поверишь ты или нет! Не лезь, куда не следует. Между прочим, это не у меня проблемы в личной жизни, – брякнула она.

Лицо Бартона, секунду назад выражавшее множество эмоций, враз окаменело.  
\- Картер, тебе до профессионала еще расти и расти, – холодно сообщил он. - Как тебя Фьюри на работу взял, не понимаю.  
Шэрон, сообразившая, что ляпнула лишнего не подумав, зло повела глазами. Бартон собрал со стола грязную посуду и сунул ее в мойку. Едва наметившееся перемирие погибло, так и не наступив. Он вышел в гостиную нашел там Тора, который, вот неожиданность – снова читал. На сей раз его внимание привлек Сэлинджер. Видимо, громовержцу было интересно прочесть всю американскую классику.

\- Уже проведал кошку?  
\- Да. Она была рада получить свой завтрак. – Тор оторвался от чтения. - Замечательный зверь.  
\- Ясно, - кисло подытожил Бартон.  
\- Вы помирились? – спросил Тор, кивнув в сторону кухни.  
\- Да как сказать…  
\- Значит, нет, – философски заключил громовержец, - Вы, люди, порой такие принципиальные.  
\- Да кто бы говорил, - огрызнулся Бартон. – Все, я ушел наверх, пусть меня никто не трогает. Она особенно.  
\- Клинт, когда я говорил, что потерплю твое упрямство в момент слабости, я не имел в виду – терпеть все капризы, – в голосе Тора зазвучал металл. – Если тебе нужно сказать ей что-то – скажи сам. Не стоит делать из меня почтового голубя.  
Бартон понял, что перегнул палку.  
\- Извини.   
Тор выжидательно смотрел на Хоукая. Черт бы побрал этих венценосных особ.  
\- Извини, Тор, я не хотел задеть твою гордость. Впредь буду иметь в виду твою нелюбовь к птицам.

Тор на секунду нахмурился, а затем рассмеялся.  
\- И ты еще будешь говорить, что Тони Старк – главная заноза в нашей команде?  
\- Я не хочу претендовать на его лавры записного шута.  
Бартон почувствовал, что желание выместить злость на чем-то или ком-то крепнет с каждой секундой. Пожалуй, стоит немного размяться.

* * * 

Спустя пару часов тренировки и один сломанный тренажер к Бартону вернулась его всегдашняя рациональность. В голове все встало на свои места. Жаль, добиться такого же эффекта в реальной жизни было куда сложнее. Похоже, разгребать завалы придется еще очень долго. Но теперь он хотя бы разобрался в себе самом. Может, дальше дело пойдет лучше.

Было жарко, тело горело и, недолго думая, он поднялся на крышу. Над Нью-Йорком сгустился туман, скрыв внутри себя все плохое, что было в этом городе. Впрочем, спрятав при этом и хорошее. Бартон потянулся, заметил, как от него валит пар. Позади скрипнула дверь.

\- Давно не болел?  
\- Со вчерашнего дня. Волнуешься? – Бартон обернулся.  
\- Я? Да что ты, я всего-то боюсь, что ты сляжешь с воспалением легких раньше, чем я отхвачу твои причиндалы.  
\- Кейт, ты сама чуткость и нежность. Просто мать Тереза и дева Мария в одном лице.  
\- Босс, с учетом твоих похождений, мое обещание – сущая мелочь. – Кейт фыркнула, но тут же посерьезнела. – Кстати, о Марии. Хилл передавала тебе пламенный привет.  
\- Взаимно. Буду в штабе – загляну к ней.  
\- Уж постарайся. Это именно она выгораживала тебя перед Советом.  
\- Ладно, куплю ей открытку и коробку конфет. Годится?

Кейт скептически посмотрела на начальника.  
\- Да, судя по всему, болезнь коснулась мозга. Надеешься, с Хилл прокатят телячьи нежности?  
\- И не думал даже. Ах да, я рад тебя видеть, стрекоза.  
\- А уж я как рада, что ты не умираешь в постели. Ехала сюда, думала, что уже в живых не застану.  
Они оба рассмеялись. Бартон слегка поежился от прохладного воздуха. Жаль, лето кончилось, едва начавшись. Сентябрь начал медленно, но верно осваивать территорию.

\- Кейт, скажи, что ты приехала в гости, просто проведать меня?  
\- Увы. На нас свалилась куча работы. Знаешь, что-то затевается. Что-то покруче ваших прошлогодних разборок. Нас постоянно таскают на операции.  
\- Ты поэтому здесь?  
\- Отчасти. Но вообще-то, я сюда не одна приехала.  
\- Да? Ну, надо же, кто решил меня посетить…  
Не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтоб догадаться, кто пожаловал в «гнездо» вместе с агентом Бишоп.  
\- Ладно, пошли. Если он даже сюда не побрезговал заглянуть…

Внизу оказалось довольно уныло. Тор по-прежнему возлежал на диване, читая, словно его не особенно касалось изменение числа людей в квартире. А может, он просто делал вид, что читает, наблюдая за происходящим. Шэрон торчала у двери в прихожую, едва ли не вытянувшись по швам. А причина ее напряженности стояла у каминной полки и разглядывала фотографии. Бартон удержал в себе приступ раздражения от посягательства в свою жизнь, но вслух сказал другое:  
\- Здравствуйте, директор.

Фьюри оглянулся и тяжело посмотрел на Хоукая.  
\- Агент Бартон. Я вижу, вам гораздо лучше, нежели в рапортах агента Картер.  
\- Может, вы читали вчерашний рапорт? В нем мне еще было довольно паршиво. – Хоукай старался говорить без эмоций, но странное желание выгородить Шэрон перед директором оказалось сильнее.  
\- Я бы хотел поговорить с вами наедине, – заявил Фьюри.

Тор не стал реагировать. Шэрон не сдвинулась с места. Кейт едва слышно хихикнула, но тоже никуда не ушла.  
Бартон вздохнул и четко произнес:  
\- Могу предложить свой чердак. Или крышу. Или оружейную.  
\- Пожалуй, оружейная подойдет.

* * *

Примерно полчаса спустя Бартон узнал о себе много нового, порой не совсем приличного, а Фьюри вдоволь выговорился на трудного подчиненного. В монологе директора, изредка разбавляемом репликами агента, наступила пауза. Бартон немного помялся и решился сесть. Фьюри продолжал стоять, буравя его взглядом.

\- За десять лет нашего сотрудничества я ни разу не замечал, что бы вы испытывали ко мне какие-то иные эмоции, кроме равнодушия. Отчего так, агент Бартон?  
\- Вы же не Коулсон. – пробурчал Хоукай.  
\- Причем здесь это?  
\- Притом, что он хотя бы иногда позволял себе поговорить со мной не как с роботом.   
\- Вот как? Бартон, хоть раз за эти годы я вызывал у вас что-то похожее на симпатию?  
\- Да. Когда Локи приказал мне убить вас. Я выстрелил и понял, что невероятно этому рад.

Фьюри едва не задохнулся от возмущения.  
\- Спасибо… за откровенность, агент Бартон.  
\- Не за что, сэр.  
\- Однако я помню, что выстрелили мне в грудь, а не в голову, как было бы разумнее.  
\- Да, сэр, я тоже помню, - равнодушно отозвался Хоукай.  
\- А почему вы так поступили?

Бартон вовсе не горел желанием вываливать все свои тайны на суд Фьюри.  
\- Сэр, а почему вы внезапно решили покопаться у меня в голове?  
\- Потому что хочу знать, что думает мой лучший снайпер после тяжелого психологического испытания.  
Надо же, какое сложный и длинный синоним слова «разрыв».  
\- Сэр, со мной все в порядке.  
\- Хотелось бы верить. Вы нужны мне в боевом состоянии.  
\- Вам? Или Мстителям? – не удержался Бартон.  
\- Я пока не делаю разницы между этими понятиями.  
\- Да, сэр, я понял. – Хоукай мгновенно вернулся к привычной линии поведения.  
\- Агент Бартон, своим равнодушным подчинением вы меня бесите больше, чем взбалмошные Бишоп и Картер вместе взятые.  
\- Спасибо за откровенность, сэр. – Хоукай чуть дернул губой, улыбаясь.

Фьюри снова наградил Бартона тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Я даю вам три дня, чтобы окончательно разобраться со своими проблемами, как физического, так и морального плана. Вы нужны мне и своей команде, агент Бартон.  
\- Да, сэр, я понял.  
\- И прекратите уже повторять одно и то же. Словно попугай какой-то.  
\- Так точно, сэр.

Фьюри почуял было издевку в ответе Хоукая, но предпочел дальше не вдаваться. Не прощаясь, он вышел за дверь. А Бартон позволил себе ухмыльнуться. Как же они все его достали…


	20. Глава девятнадцатая. Предназначение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы
> 
> The Killers - Mr. Brightside  
> Skillet - Kill Me, Heal Me  
> Red - Faceless  
> Damien Rice - 9 Crimes

В комнате ничего существенно не изменилось. Шэрон в той же позе торчала у входа в кухню, Кейт лапала его старый лук, словно не делала этого уже раз этак сто. Фьюри и след простыл, разве что в воздухе все еще витало напряжение от его прихода. Тор… А что Тор? Ему, наверное, было смешно наблюдать за мелкими разборками смертных. А может, это вызывало у него одну только скуку. В любом случае он никак не выдавал своих эмоций от посещения директором «гнезда».

\- Босс, мне ехать нужно. И Картер тоже. Так что оставляем тебя на попечение нашего асгардского друга.  
\- Кейт Бишоп, ты однажды дошутишься, – прогудел с дивана Тор, не отвлекаясь от книги.  
\- И что будет? – фыркнула Кейт. – Перекинешь меня через колено и отшлепаешь? Один тут уже обещал как-то.  
\- Чего? – изумился Бартон. – Когда это я обещал тебя отлупить?  
\- А кто сказал, что ты? Я вообще про Коулсона.  
Казалось бы, удивляться дальше некуда.

\- Я чего-то не знаю о твоих отношениях с Коулсоном?  
\- О, босс! Ты много чего не знаешь, на самом-то деле! – Кейт от души веселилась, наблюдая, как Бартон пытается понять, шутит она или нет.  
\- Ты сейчас серьезно?  
\- А почему нет?   
\- Да потому что довести Коулсона, что бы он захотел тебе ремнем по попе дать – это надо быть Старком.  
\- Ты недооцениваешь меня! – Кейт не выдержала и захохотала. Бартон тоже рассмеялся.

Тор добавил со своего места:  
\- Клинт, порой мне кажется, что люди по природе своей мало чем отличаются от цвергов. Это такие довольно зловредные существа, – пояснил он. – Между прочим, это именно они сделали твой лук.  
\- Кстати, о птичках, – нахмурился Бартон. – Мне нужно в Башню.  
Шэрон, так и не сменившая позу, буркнула:  
\- Можешь ехать, с меня сняли полномочия по твоей охране.  
\- Все-таки охране? Я считал, что ты надзиратель.  
\- Какая разница, лучник. Теперь всем не до тебя.   
\- Интересно, что у вас там случилось? Стрекоза, не поделишься?  
\- Босс, ты не поверишь, но, кажется, наши яйцеголовые снова кого-то разморозили. И этот кто-то фигура не меньше вашего Капитана.

Бартон удивленно поднял брови:  
\- Так Стива поэтому отправили в Щ.И.Т.?   
\- Да. – коротко ответила Шэрон.  
Она явно не настроена была общаться с кем-либо после визита начальства. Бартон пожал плечами.  
\- Кто-нибудь подбросит меня в офис?  
\- Ты же вроде только что собирался в свою психушку?  
\- Ну да. Но заглянуть к ребятам не помешает.

Кейт фыркнула.  
\- О да! Ты не представляешь, как парни без тебя соскучились.  
\- Как раз представляю. Ты их там без меня до полного раздолбайства довела, да?  
\- Не надо думать обо мне настолько плохо, босс! Я их даже на тренировки гоняю. Иногда.  
Бартон на это лишь рукой махнул.  
\- Тор, ты с нами? Или куда-то еще?  
\- Ты закончишь свои дела и прибудешь в Башню, верно?  
\- Ну да.  
\- Тогда я буду ждать тебя там.  
\- Тебя подбросить?  
\- Нет, я сам доберусь.

Громовержец легко поднялся с дивана, подхватил свою трость и направился в спальню. Бартон пошел следом, искать чистую футболку. Тор немного порылся за кроватью и извлек из-под нее свою куртку.  
\- Клинт, я хочу, наконец, поговорить.   
\- Да, я помню. Ты об этом за последнюю неделю говорил раз этак двадцать. Обещаю, приеду в Башню и тогда уж…  
Голос Бартона заглох, ибо его хозяин оказался погребен горой одежды, что вывалилась из шкафа.  
\- Черт! – Хоукай выплюнул носок. Слава Богу, чистый. – Здесь бы порядок навести… Так ты согласен?  
Бартон обернулся, но в комнате никого уже не было. Хоукай поморщился. Тоже нашелся мастер исчезновений. Прямо как его младший братец.

* * *

Шэрон их ждать тоже не стала. Она исчезла из квартиры, как и Тор, без объяснений. Кейт объяснила, что внизу ее ждал фургон с оперативниками, видимо, с ними она и укатила. Бартона этот факт не огорчил, равно как и не обрадовал. Исчезла и ладно. Лишь бы больше глаза не мозолила. Впрочем, учитывая ее планы по отношению к Роджерсу, проблема эта грозила возникнуть еще не раз.

До офиса они добирались на транспорте Кейт. А Кейт признавала лишь один способ передвижения – мотоцикл. С одной стороны это было практично, удобно и соответствовало стилю жизни самой Кейт. С другой – Бартону было немного неуютно сидеть позади нее, держась за талию и понимать, что летят они под восемьдесят миль, а из защиты – только шлем… Но деваться было некуда – ехать в одной машине с Шэрон, даже если бы она стала Бартона дожидаться, он не стал бы ни под каким видом.

Впрочем, добрались он с ветерком, но без приключений. Кейт оказалась мастером в вождении спортбайков. Бартон как-то отрешенно подумал, что стоит ей на Рождество подарить что-то из арсенала мотогонщиков. Шлем там расписанный, или куртку с ее инициалами. Кейт лихо вкатилась на подземную стоянку и с визгом притормозила перед самым лифтом. Охранник в будочке удостоил их осуждающим взглядом, но ничего не сказал.

\- Босс, я в раздевалку, а потом к парням. Ты со мной?  
\- Нет, чуть позже загляну. Мне нужно к Хилл.  
\- Ого, – посерьезнела Кейт. – Ну, удачи.  
Она развернула мотоцикл и рванула к стоянке мотоциклов.  
Бартон увидел, как охранник уже в открытую бубнит какие-то проклятья в адрес гонщицы. Хоукай слегка откашлялся, привлекая внимание, и вахтер сразу же заткнулся – кто такой Соколиный Глаз, знали в Организации все, даже низшее звено. А сам Бартон вошел в лифт и нажал кнопку минус восемнадцатого этажа. Именно там находился кабинет Фьюри, и рядом с ним – его ближайшего окружения.

* * * 

Он знал Марию Хилл уже восемь лет. Она пришла в Щ.И.Т. чуть позже Барбары. И в свое время у них двоих было даже некое соперничество за приз по имени Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон. Но Бобби действительно оказалась стервой, каких мало и сумела не дать наглой новенькой позариться на свою территорию. Да и сам Хоукай уже тогда отдавал предпочтение блондинкам. Как бы то ни было, между Бартоном и Хилл не успело возникнуть даже «ничего такого». Дружеские отношения, слегка сдобренные спецификой работы, корпоративными правилами и общение на операциях.

Да, Мария была отличным оперативником и могла заткнуть за пояс любого. В Организацию она пришла не как Бартон и Барбара Морс, по принуждению. Причиной ее прихода в Щ.И.Т. была программа вербовки, самая обычная для структур подобного рода. Так в агентство попала и Кейт, и Черная Вдова, и видимо, Шэрон тоже. Щ.И.Т. искал толковых исполнителей везде, куда мог дотянуться.

Поначалу Мария была рядовым оперативником, затем добралась до звания, аналогом которого в армии был сержант, затем капрал, ну и так далее, по возрастающей. Ее куратором оказался Коулсон, он вообще вел очень многих молодых агентов. И иногда случалось так, что вся их разудалая компания оказывалась на задании где-нибудь в заднице мира, вроде Анголы или Афганистана, а Коулсон, Хилл, Барбара, и Бартон со своими снайперами – в самом эпицентре заварушки. Веселья было хоть отбавляй. Чуть позже к ним присоединилась Кейт и добавила в общий котел струю молодой безбашенности и слегка забытой ветеранами привычки не слушать начальство. Хотя как сказать – именно Мария была катализатором, что заставлял команду рвать неприятеля со смехом и шуточками.

Потом у Бобби случился выкидыш, после которого у нее буквально сорвало крышу. Она словно потеряла нечто, что удерживало ее разум в рамках нормальности. Они с Бартоном все чаще ссорились, срывая друг на друге свое отчаяние. Потом случился тяжелый разговор, полный взаимных упреков и обвинений и вылившийся чуть позже в развод. Бартон злился, но уже не мог мириться с привычкой Барбары флиртовать с половиной Организации и четвертью взятых в плен преступников. Да, ему тоже оказалась не чужда ревность. Бобби такого отношения не понимала и, в конце концов, предложила разойтись. 

Хоукай попереживал немного, помучился, но как-то сам понял, что это пока лучший выход. Затем он пошел прямиком к куратору и попросил изменить сетку оперативных мероприятий так, чтобы агент Бартон и агент Морс (Бобби категорически отказалась менять фамилию в замужестве) не пересекались на заданиях. Хотя бы на какое-то время.

Коулсон выглядел озадаченным, но просьбу подчиненного выполнил. И вместо Бартона в пару с Бобби поставили Марию, а Хоукай заменил Хилл на операции в Польше. Именно на том задании, когда он повстречал Алую Ведьму. И тогда крышу снесло уже у Хоукая.

Когда он вернулся домой, окончательно разочарованный и в женщинах и в любви, коллеги встретили его странными взглядами, но с объяснениями никто не спешил, а он сам не настаивал – не до того было. По пути к кабинету Фьюри он столкнулся с Марией и поразился, как она изменилась за несколько недель его отсутствия. На лице Хилл застыло выражение скорби и мрачная решимость, которые при виде Бартона сменились разве что не паникой. Увидевший это Хоукай сообразил, что случилось нечто из ряда вон, и попытался поговорить, но Хилл сбежала от него под прикрытие Коулсона. Куратор тоже был не в духе и отправил Бартона к Фьюри.

Бешеный Ник, старательно подбирал слова, пытаясь смягчить новость, но такие вещи смягчить сложно. Бартону сообщили, что агент Барбара Морс погибла при исполнении, причина смерти – две пули в грудь. Хоукай сидел, словно пыльным мешком прихлопнутый. Он ехал домой с твердым намерением если не сойтись с Бобби снова, то хотя бы прекратить эту бессмысленную войну и остаться друзьями и боевыми товарищами. А ему говорят, что она мертва. Вот так. Мертва безвозвратно. Все.

В детали операции его никто не посвящал, они с Бобби успели официально разорвать отношения и перед бывшими супругами никто отчитываться не стал бы. Да Бартон и не настаивал. Ему хватило нескольких фраз, брошенных Коулсоном и кое-каких деталей от Кейт. Выходило, что на группу устроили засаду и они решили отступить, А во время отступления Бобби словила две пули, прикрывая отход остальной части группы. Тогда-то до Бартона и дошло, почему Хилл на него так смотрела. 

Не слушая никого, он нашел Марию в раздевалке, выгнал всех оттуда и потребовал разговора. Диалога не получилось, ибо говорил только Бартон. Но он постарался вложить в слова все свое красноречие и доказать, что она в случившемся не виновата. Но все доводы разбивались о стену холода, которым решила окружить себя Хилл. Когда он собрался выдать свой главный аргумент – что Барбара всегда лезла на передний план и повинна в своей смерти сама, Хилл произнесла всего две фразы:  
\- Она меня прикрыла собой. Толкнула и приняла огонь на себя.

Бартон онемел. Все попытки вразумить Хилл и не потерять рассудок самому потерпели фиаско. Если верить Марии, то лишь она сама послужила причиной смерти Бобби.  
Агент Хилл вышла, оставив Бартона в раздевалке, а он сам сполз на пол и прислонился спиной к шкафчику, раздумывая, что все могло быть иначе.

В голове крутились сотни мыслей. Одна из них упорно шептала, что Барбара никогда не страдала избытком альтруизма и вряд ли могла в здравом уме кинуться защищать бывшую (а может и будущую, кто знал) соперницу. И случившееся на операции – всего-навсего последствия самоуверенности Пересмешницы. Но доказать это Хилл он не мог. Да здравствует культивируемое чувство вины.

Все следующие попытки Бартона разговорить Хилл ни к чему не привели. Когда в очередной раз он был послан ею по экзотичному адресу, его вызвал Коулсон и потребовал прекратить терроризировать сотрудника. На все оправдания Хоукая он сказал лишь одно:  
\- Вас там не было, агент Бартон.

Вот, собственно, и все. На этом отношения между Бартоном и Хилл застряли в стадии «работа-обязательства-работа». А градус теплоты разговоров между ними никогда не поднимался выше отметки «арктический холод». На праздники вроде Дня Независимости или Рождества они обменивались ничего не значащими безделушками, только и всего. Хоукай никогда больше не лез Марии в душу, избегая любого перехода на личные темы. Что думала по этому поводу сама Мария – черт ее знает. 

Все эти воспоминания успели пронестись у Бартона перед глазами, пока он спускался на лифте и шел по коридору к ее кабинету. За прошедшие шесть лет он успел выработать стратегию поведения при общении с ней и теперь не особенно боялся ляпнуть что-то эдакое, не слишком тактичное. Вспомнилось еще и сказанное Наташей словечко «Snegurochka». При воспоминании о самой Наташе в груди что-то болезненно заныло, и Бартон начал думать о другом, заглушая едкий внутренний голос. Думать, что все эти чертовы стратегии ему сейчас нахрен не сдались – он не собирался в очередной раз изображать бездушного андроида.

Перед дверью он на секунду застыл, оправил футболку и брюки, и постучал.  
\- Войдите, - послышалось из кабинета.  
Бартон выдохнул и вошел внутрь.  
\- Агент Хилл...  
\- Агент Бартон, что вы делаете в штабе? Директор Фьюри дал вам три дня на восстановление, так восстанавливайтесь. И его самого нет на месте, он теперь руководит действиями центра из Хелликарьера.  
\- Да мне он вообще не нужен, я к вам пришел.  
\- Вот как? И с какой целью?

Мария говорила строго, почти жестко, но она имела на это полное право. Судя по тому, как вела себя Шэрон и как его отчитывал Фьюри, Бартон успел навести шороху. А расхлебывать, как и год назад приходилось именно Бешеному Нику. Бартон же столкнулся с проблемой выражения благодарности. Как можно общаться с человеком, загодя зная, что он ответит тебе в лучшем случае нечто холодно-нейтральное?

\- Агент Хилл, я знаю, что в прошлом году вам пришлось из-за меня перед Советом выступать…  
\- Да пришлось. Я сообщила им, что вы перебежчик и вас стоит устранить.  
\- Ну, это я тоже знаю. Но вы нас выгораживали потом перед ними.*  
\- Не выгораживала, а доказывала целесообразность существования вашей команды. Но я все еще считаю, что вы – одна большая бомба замедленного действия. С такими-то членами команды.  
Так, понятно. Шпилька в адрес Бартона. Ну что ж, он тут как раз ради этого.

\- Агент Хилл, я бы хотел извиниться и попросить прощения за свое поведение конкретно у вас. Я знаю, что вы всегда на стороне директора, а он всегда на нашей.   
\- Бартон, просить прощения стоило у агента Картер. По вашей милости она почти сутки провела в канализации Манхеттена.   
\- Ну, она уже стребовала с меня извинения, - Бартон кисло улыбнулся и потрогал языком шатающийся зуб. – Я просто хотел сказать вам спасибо.  
\- В таком случае благодарность принята. А теперь позвольте мне вернуться к своим обязанностям.  
Иными словам – шел бы ты, Бартон, куда подальше и не мельтешил перед глазами. Ну, она хотя бы приняла благодарность. И то хлеб.

Бартон шутливо отдал честь и направился к двери. Не успел он дотронуться до нее, как раздался очередной стук.  
\- Войдите, - мгновенно отозвалась Хилл.  
Хоукай, собравшийся было выскользнуть наружу, застыл. На пороге кабинета стояла Черная Вдова с несколькими папками в руках. Бартон не успел опомниться, как она вошла и очень спокойно поприветствовала его:  
\- Здравствуйте, агент Бартон. Агент Хилл, я принесла отчеты, о которых вы просили, – это уже относилось Марии.  
Бартон едва удержался от необдуманной фразы, но все же удержался. Здороваться в ответ он не стал и просто молча вышел. Выдержка позволила ему не хлопнуть дверью, а закрыть ее абсолютно бесшумно.

По пути на полигон он обдумывал свой поступок. Получается, утренний аутотренинг его ни к чему не привел? Да нет, видимо, это все еще остаточное. Психовать его не тянуло, превращаться в Халка – тоже. Просто ее появление разбередило едва начавшую подживать рану. Вот если бы они встретились позже, гораздо позже. А лучше – вообще бы не встретились. Бартон понимал, что это бегство от реальности и что лучше сейчас пойти и выяснить все между ним и Наташей. Но после ее холодного, как ведро ледяной воды «агент Бартон», ему меньше всего хотелось ее видеть. К черту. Если они никогда больше не пересекутся – он жалеть не будет.

Даже если это все самообман, ему сейчас есть чем заняться вместо того, чтобы копошиться в собственной рефлексии. Новые разборки? Отлично, погрузиться в них с головой. На краю сознания всплыло – так уже было. Он уже сбегал от личных проблем в работу. Свалил в Европу, завязав роман с Вандой. А когда вернулся – обнаружил, что возвращаться уже не к чему. Но Бартон не дал себе углубляться в проведение параллелей своей прошлой жизни с нынешними трудностями. Даже если все настолько схоже – не бывает в жизни таких совпадений.

* * * 

Из штаба Бартон уехал на служебной машине. Общение с подчиненными ему снайперами повысило планку настроения на пару пунктов. Кейт оказалась права – дисциплина в отряде находилась на уровне. По крайней мере, никто из ребят не пытался устроить нечто в духе Соколиного глаза. Например, обстрелять из пейнтбольного маркера коридор или столовую. Или запереть научников в своем отделе и «потерять» ключи. Бартон даже пожалел, что тут все так скучно. Ему самому не давал расслабиться дружный коллектив Мстителей с вечно хохмящим Тони и мрачным мизантропом Логаном. 

И теперь ему предстояло вновь окунуться в этот мирок. Наташи в нем нет и не предвидится. Вот и хорошо. Отлично. Великолепно. Когда машина остановилась у Башни, он готов был взорваться от напряжения. Но обошлось.

Наверху его встретила атмосфера разбуженного муравейника. И всеобщее оживление вызвал отнюдь не возвращение Бартона. Вовсе нет. Мстители играли в войнушку. Честное слово. Несколько взрослых мужиков от скуки решило поиграть в войнушку. Водяные пистолеты и моченая бумага? Нет, ни в коем случае. Репульсная пушка, молнии от Мьельнира, скрежет когтей. Когда мимо него пролетел щит Капитана, Бартон счел за благо скрыться где-то в столовой. 

Там он обнаружил Бэннера, увлеченно читающего газету. Как будто его происходящее на этаже не касалось.  
\- Какого хрена тут происходит? – изумленно спросил его Бартон.  
\- Клинт, здравствуй! Рад тебя видеть. – улыбнулся Брюс, оторвавшись от газеты на секунду. – Ребята решили, что тренироваться в зале уже не имеет смысла. И теперь отрабатывают навыки в полевых условиях, так сказать.  
\- Чего? Они все с ума посходили?   
\- Я им то же самое сказал, но увы. – Брюс извиняюще поднял брови и снова принялся читать новостную сводку.

Бартону казалось, что он попал в театр абсурда. Нет, конечно, за разрушения отвечать будут все, но оплачивать ремонт придется Старку. Впрочем, возможно, это именно он инициатор балагана в коридоре.  
\- Джарвис, можешь провести меня в мою комнату, так что бы я ни с кем не столкнулся?  
\- Следуйте моим указаниям, мистер Бартон.  
\- Удачи, Клинт.  
\- Ага. Спасибо.

* * * 

До личных апартаментов получилось добраться живым и относительно целым. По пути кое-кто пытался оглушить его вспышкой, но Бартон успел прикрыть глаза и скрыться за дверью.

Внутри ничего не изменилось. Бардак, оставленный Хоукаем неделю назад, никто разгребать не собирался. Бартон поковырялся в куче вещей на кровати и извлек свой лук. Тот самый, что подарил Тор. На секунду ему стало стыдно, что он бросил оружие вот так, не отнеся в оружейную. И ради чего? Но стыд прошел, оставив после себя толику досады, и сменился радостным предвкушением. Руки зудели от желания пойти и немедленно пострелять. Останавливал его лишь непрекращающийся грохот за дверью. Ну как дети, право слово, раздраженно подумал Бартон.

Но когда грохот стал особенно настырным, он сообразил, что это стучат.  
\- Войдите, – невольно копируя Хилл, крикнул Хоукай.  
\- Клинт, ты позволишь?   
На пороге стоял Тор, в слегка рваной рубашке, со своим молотом в руке.  
\- Куда ж я денусь, - пробормотал Бартон. – Заходи. Что вы там устроили? Апокалипсис вне расписания?  
\- Нет, до конца мира осталось чуть больше времени. Просто я увлекся и поддался на уговоры Старка слегка размяться.  
\- Да я видел. После твоей разминки Башню можно заново отстраивать. 

Тор усмехнулся.  
\- Как видишь, я заметил тебя и сразу пришел. Ты уже вытащил лук? – он кивнул на оружие. – Это хорошо.  
\- Да я его никуда и не убирал. Он лежал здесь, после того, как мы на полигоне… повздорили, – замялся Бартон.  
\- Забудь. Тот разговор недостоин оставаться в памяти.  
\- Ну, тебе виднее. А почему тебя так интересовал лук?  
\- Потому что он и есть то, о чем я хотел с тобой поговорить.  
\- Вот как? Ну ладно, продолжай.

Тор подошел к одному из кресел, непринужденно в нем развалился и сказал:  
\- Я бы на твоем месте тоже присел.  
Бартон послушно занял втрое кресло.  
\- Клинт, если обойтись без долгих предисловий, то речь пойдет о вещах, обычным людям не доступных. Но ты должен понять, ты уже столкнулся с магией, когда боролся с Читаури и когда мой брат подчинил себе твой разум.  
\- Да уж, ощущать себя живым зомби – не скоро такое забудешь, – угрюмо произнес Бартон.

\- Так вот, этот лук – он тоже магической природы.  
\- Как жезл Локи?  
\- Нет. Нет, его нельзя сравнить с твоим луком. Жезл принадлежал многим, он сам по себе необычен, он влияет на разум, но он – просто оружие. В нем нет того, что есть в луке или в Мьельнире.  
\- А что общего у твоей, не обижайся, кувалды, и вот его? – Бартон кивнул на свое оружие.  
\- Его нельзя взять в руки постороннему. Никто, кроме меня, не способен поднять Мьельнир**. Никто, кроме тебя, не возьмет этот лук в руки. Потому что просто не сможет.

Бартон сидел слегка огорошенный.  
\- Тор, а почему так? Все дело в том, что я первым дотронулся до него?  
\- Нет. Дотронувшись до оружия после мастера, ты лишь обозначаешь свое первенство, вот и все. Клинт, все дело в том, признает тебя оружие или нет. Когда я вручал тебе этот лук, я считал, что просто дарю хороший, добрый лук, что послужит тебе на поле битвы. Но я и не думал, что между вами возникнет связь, которую не разрушить самой судьбе. – Тор был непривычно многословен. Словно нервничал. Смешно – Тор нервничает.  
\- Погоди, погоди. Причем здесь судьба? Мы сейчас в такие дебри забредем…  
\- Клинт, ты заставил тетиву запеть.

Бартон вдруг вспомнил свой день рождения и слова громовержца по поводу звона тетивы. И сам звон вспомнил – мягкий, легкий, еле слышный.   
\- Заставил запеть? А что, не должен был? Этого не должно было случиться?  
\- Не мне судить, что должно было произойти, а что – нет. Судьба штука сложная. Но сам факт – ты сроднился с луком, едва взяв его в руки, неоспорим. Понимаешь? Вы с ним связаны.  
\- И что это значит? Сразу говори, плохо это или хорошо.  
\- Клинт, ты неправильно мыслишь. Это не хорошо и не плохо, это просто есть. Все, кто тем или иным образом образовывал такие связи, предназначены для чего-то грандиозного. Им уготовано совершить какой-то поступок, что способен изменить мир. Изменить судьбу не только свою, но и всей Вселенной.  
\- Значит, все-таки плохо, - скептично заключил Бартон.

Никакой радости от подобной перспективы он не испытывал. Почему-то казалось, что ничем хорошим такие дела не заканчиваются. А даже если и заканчиваются, не его это дело, кроить чьи-то там судьбы. Пусть этим занимаются специально обученные люди. Или не люди, не суть важно. 

\- Тор, а в чем смысл этого самого предназначения?  
\- Я не знаю. И никто не сможет тебе этого сказать. Я даже собственной судьбы не знаю во всей полноте, хоть ее и предсказывали Мойры.  
\- Ну, хоть примерно. Сказал «а», говори и «б». Я же теперь изведусь весь.  
\- Клинт, я и вправду не знаю. Но обычно – это что-то великое. Спасти свой мир. Уничтожить зло. Настоящее зло, порожденное мраком и хаосом. Не то, что мы обычно пытаемся побороть каждый день.  
\- Ясно. Стандартный набор эпичного героя. Пафосная смерть прилагается?

Тор со вздохом поглядел на друга, словно тот был глупым несмышленышем. И на мгновение Бартон показалось, что так и есть. Ну да, куда ему тягаться в мудрости и опыте с богом. Но все же…

\- Смерть, Клинт, это просто смерть. Если она не была напрасной – о ней уже не стоит жалеть.  
\- И это мне говорит бессмертный.  
\- Клинт! – голос Тора стал строже и тверже. – Я знаю, что такое смерть. Я через это прошел. 

Бартон вспомнил – Нью-Мексико, Разрушитель и Тор, что без своих божественных сил пошел против огромной махины. Удар, что мог убить не только человека. Да, он знал, о чем говорит.  
\- Тор, я просто немного в шоке, дай отойти.   
\- Я понимаю, для человека все это звучит смешно, нелепо, как фантазия ребенка…  
\- Да нет, я верю. Просто это довольно неожиданно. Мне бы все обдумать, взвесить.  
\- Да уж. Вы, люди, так любите сомневаться. Пойми, от тебя уже ничего не зависит. Твое предназначение – оно сбудется, будешь ли ты против или нет. 

Тор встал, подошел к Бартону и положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Клинт Бартон, отбрось сомнения. Если твоя судьба – изменить мир, прими ее.  
\- А если нет? Если я должен сотворить что-то ужасное?  
\- Не думаю. Ты слишком благороден помыслами для этого. И знаешь, не бойся предназначения. Если оно сбудется… Я буду рядом, обещаю.   
Тор улыбнулся своей самой заразительной улыбкой и направился к двери. Бартон тоже не удержался и улыбнулся.  
\- Ладно, я что-нибудь придумаю.  
\- Ох, смертные… - сокрушенно усмехнулся Тор, выходя из комнаты.

Хоукай остался сидеть с луком в руках. Предназначение, значит? Интересно. И страшно, не смотря на обещание Тора быть рядом.

Бартон подергивал тетиву, слушая, как она звенит, словно струна. Звук успокаивал, расслаблял. И принять эту новую данность было все легче и легче.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Альтернативную концовку «Мстителей» кто-то смотрел? Там именно Мария посылала Совет ко всем чертям и говорила, что если бы не Мстители, всем бы настал полный тухес.  
> ** На самом деле кое-кто может. Краткий неполный список без описания обстоятельств: Бета Рэй Билл, Магни (сын Тора), Один, Шторм (Ороро Монро) и т.д.


	21. Глава двадцатая. Откровение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы
> 
> Небо здесь – Небо здесь  
> 303 Project - Крылья (Feat. Неба Жители)  
> Korn And Skrillex – Get Up  
> Обе-Рек feat Nookie(SLOT) – Фонари

Сказать, что Бартон был ошарашен? Да нет, ничего такого не было. За свою жизнь он как-то отвык удивляться подобным вещам. Ну, предназначение, ну и что? Принять к сведению, подстраховаться на случай форс-мажора, и вообще – решать проблемы по мере поступления. Конечно, Тор с такими вещами шутить не станет, не Тони Старк вроде. Но как Бартон ни старался, воспринять сказанное громовержцем серьезно, без некоторой доли иронии не выходило.

Срабатывала чертова рациональность, много лет долбившая, что никакой магии нет. А раз нет магии, нет чудес, нет ничего сверхъестественного, нет мистики. Был, конечно, один пункт, который эти убеждения развеивал. Звали его Ванда. Но тут рациональность выдавала еще один довод – мутация. А раз мутация, значит, наукой объяснимо, значит, нет магии, нет чудес…

В общем, он смог худо-бедно убедить себя, что этот разговор с Тором – просто некая информационная сводка. Его уведомили о возможности некоего кардинального в жизни изменения. Он информацию уяснил, но что делать с ней дальше, не имел представления. И потому, решил повести себя в высшей степени мудро – не делать ничего. Утро вечера мудренее.

Бартон обдумал все, заключил, что пока дергаться рано, упаковал лук и колчан в специально купленный чехол и рискнул высунуться в коридор. Боевых действий было не слышно. Да и вообще – весь этаж выглядел вымершим. О недавней битве напоминали лишь сколы на стенных панелях и следы пламени на потолке.

Хоукай подцепил чехол с луком и направился в оружейную. Как давно он здесь не был… Хотелось взять в руки все свои любимые игрушки, перещупать их, вдоволь наиграться. Наверняка Старк совался сюда без него, даже зная, что Бартон терпеть не может, когда его оружие трогают. Но все оказалось так же, как и оставил здесь сам Хоукай неделю назад. Ну, или Тони успел прибраться. 

Бартон коснулся разложенных на полках стрел, прошелся по самым любимым, с взрывателями, и остановился у небольшого стенда, где под стеклом лежала одна единственная стрела. Самая простая, с бесхитростным наконечником, из обычного углепластика. Единственным ее ярким отличием было ярко-красное оперение и такого же цвета кантик вдоль древка. Бартон вынул ее, провел пальцами по всей длине, поддел ногтем оперение.

Каждый раз, когда он брал в руки эту стрелу, его обуревали самые противоречивые чувства. От безысходной тоски до безрассудного желания пойти и начать взрывать мир вокруг.

Человек существо крайне непоследовательное. В отличие от животных ему всегда всего будет мало. И в отличие от животных он имеет предательскую способность задумываться. Порой у Бартона возникали странное, малообъяснимое желание шагнуть в пропасть. Просто так, не от желания умереть. Не для проверки, сможет ли он взлететь, подобно соколу. Просто так. Просто одно ненормальное желание. Когда сутками сидишь на позиции, на громадной высоте, и не такие мысли приходят в голову.

Порой ему казалось, что искушение окажется сильнее. Тогда он шел и брал в руки эту стрелу. И вспоминал когда и от кого ее получил.

Со стороны незакрытой двери послышался шорох. Бартон обернулся и увидел стоящего на пороге Старка.  
\- Ты ее держишь, словно это женщина твоей мечты.  
\- Неуместная шутка в данных обстоятельствах.  
\- Да ну? Но выглядит все так. Да и когда это я был примером деликатности, а, Бартон?   
\- Без понятия. И был ли? – риторически спросил Хоукай.  
\- Вот именно. Ты как, не слишком депрессуешь?

Бартон вспомнил рецепт антипохмельного коктейля, что Тони сбросил на коммуникатор Стива. Большего извращения он представить не мог, но тогда упоминание о той мерзкой дряни слегка привело его в себя. Может, Тони так неосознанно пытается помочь? Через подколки и едкие шуточки? А может, просто наслаждается моральным страданиями окружающих. Впрочем, зная Старка достаточно долго, Хоукай сказал бы, что эти две цели вполне могут сосуществовать. 

\- Я в порядке. Насколько это вообще возможно.  
\- Точно? Мне сказали, ты хотел утопиться.  
Бартон поморщился. Интересно, кто успел растрепать, Тор или Стив? Вряд ли Тор, он слишком щепетилен для этого. А Стив вполне мог поделиться…  
\- Старк, у меня был срыв. Не первый раз в жизни, просто причина довольно… болезненная. Не надо копаться во мне, ты не специалист.  
\- А ты можно подумать, специалист?  
\- Ты про наши посиделки на крыше? Ну, скажем так, у меня куда больше опыта во вправлении мозгов начинающим спасителям мира.  
\- Подрабатываешь вне службы?  
\- Старк, я командовал взводом парней, которых сам же учил убивать. Твой сарказм меня, мягко говоря, не трогает.

Тони пожал плечами и зашел внутрь. Бартон внимательно следил за ним, готовый, что в любую секунду этот борец с системой сцапает нож или пистолет. Но, как ни странно, Тони лишь прохаживался вдоль стен, сунув руки в карманы от лишнего искуса. Наконец, он не выдержал, подошел к Бартону и кивнул на необычную стрелу.  
\- Все-таки – что она для тебя?  
Хоукай секунду посомневался, стоит ли доверять такое Старку, но неохотно признал, что ничего страшного не будет.

\- Это моя смерть.  
\- В каком смысле? Собираешься заколоться ее отравленным наконечником?  
\- Нет, ты не понял. Это моя смерть, вернее – ее предтеча.  
Тони больше не перебивал, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Понимаешь, эту стрелу мне подарил мой учитель. Тот, что учил стрелять. Я храню ее уже почти двадцать лет. Я никогда не беру ее с собой на задания. Ну, вернее сказать, на обычные задания. За эти двадцать лет я вообще брал ее с собой всего трижды. В те разы, когда был твердо уверен, что не вернусь.   
Он помолчал немного, вновь коснулся наконечника и положил стрелу обратно.

\- В ней нет ничего особенного, это просто символ, на самом-то деле. Просто она помогает мне помнить, что не всегда все заканчивается хорошо. Это сложно объяснить, Тони, а твоим красноречием я не обладаю.  
Старк усмехнулся:  
\- А что за три случая, когда она была с тобой? Поделись, мне интересно.  
Бартон цокнул языком – без раздражения, скорее, обреченно. И вспоминал он скорее для себя, нежели для Старка.  
\- Первый раз – когда мою банду почти истребили конкуренты из Милуоки. Тогда четыре молокососа, я в их числе, отправились убивать их в ответ. Тогда я был уверен, что не доживу до рассвета. Получил три ножевых и пулю в легкое. Врачи тоже думали, что я не жилец. Но я открыл глаза, в больнице, спустя две недели. Я тогда из нас всех один выжил.

Тони по-прежнему молчал. Бартон продолжил:  
\- Второй раз – когда я мстил за смерть своего брата. Этой стрелой я проткнул глотку его убийце. А до этого – пристрелил одиннадцать человек. Копы взяли меня прямо над трупом Дюкена. У меня получилось отомстить, хотя я даже не был уверен, что прорвусь. – Бартон вздохнул. Вспоминать было не тяжело, а как-то тягуче-сладко. Как будто сунуть руки в вязкую смолу. – В третий раз – это был Афганистан. Я поперся среди ночи в кишлак, где скрывались моджахеды, за день до этого уничтожившие несколько наших людей. Коулсон запретил мне туда соваться, но я же самый умный, самый крутой. В общем, это был второй раз, когда меня взяли в плен. Остальное я тебе рассказывал.

\- Да уж… - протянул Старк. - Выходит, каждый раз ты мстил?  
\- Ну да, - согласился Бартон. – Получается так.   
\- Странный ты, Леголас.   
\- Кто бы говорил. – Хоукай предпочел не заметить, как его назвал Тони. – Кстати, Старк, ты на колесах?  
\- Нет, - мгновенно ответил Тони. – Предпочитаю травку, для здоровья полезнее.  
Бартон кисло покосился на него. Вроде не шутит, хотя кто его знает…  
\- Я вообще-то про транспорт. Ты сейчас в состоянии машину водить?  
\- Ах ты про это… Я всегда способен водить, запомни. Даже если во мне больше алкоголя, чем крови.   
\- Мне так не надо, я пока жить хочу. Не хочешь прошвырнуться по городу?  
\- Куда? – с готовностью поинтересовался Тони.  
Бартон удивился такой покладистости, но все же продолжил:  
\- Ко мне домой. Кое-что нужно забросить, а такси брать лениво.  
\- То есть лучше погонять меня?  
\- Ну, если ты против, возьму твой Порше и доеду сам…  
\- Смеешься? Я не доверю тебе коллекционный автомобиль!  
\- Тогда подбрось меня. Я уверен, ты тут от тоски помираешь.  
\- С чего такие выводы?  
\- С того что сейчас ты торчишь здесь и слушаешь мои унылые воспоминания, а не развлекаешься. Ну, так как?  
\- Через двадцать минут в гараже. Имей в виду, опоздаешь – я свалю кататься по Нью-Йорку и клеить цыпочек в ночных клубах.  
Бартон в ответ лишь фыркнул.

* * *

Лететь под сотню миль в час по оживленному вечернему шоссе было… круто. Круче только, если ты сам за рулем. За каким лешим он попросил Старка отвезти его домой? Бартон чувствовал, что весь аналитический запас на сегодня исчерпан и снова заниматься самокопанием ему надоело. 

Зато Старк своего не упустил и принялся с очаровательной непосредственностью расспрашивать Бартона о причинах недельного загула. Не то что бы он вообще ничего не знал. Ему было интересно услышать об этом из первых рук. И да, Бартон знал, на что идет, когда просил Старка об услуге. Поэтому сейчас он как мог, уворачивался от прямых ответов и избегал подробностей приключений на пьяную голову.

Но какое-никакое откровение все же случилось. Бартон решил рассказать Старку о недавнем разговоре с громовержцем. Тему так называемого «предназначения» он благоразумно завуалировал, обозначив ее как причуды Тора. Тони выслушал Хоукая и выдал:  
\- Значит, он не просто так торчал с тобой в госпитале, а потом и в квартире?  
\- Получается, так.- согласился Бартон.  
\- Я одного понять не могу – тебе не нравится забота с его стороны или наоборот?   
\- Старк, это было бы странно, если бы сам Тор не был таким… необычным. Я не знаю. Меня это скорее пугает.  
\- Да ладно? Ну, если бы вокруг меня нарезал круги здоровяк с молотом, я бы тоже напрягся. Мало ли чего он хочет.  
\- Да пошел ты! – беззлобно отозвался Хоукай.  
\- А ты присмотрись, Клинт, может, ему еще что от тебя нужно.

Когда они приехали, Старк даже соизволил высунуться из машины, оценивая на свой миллиардерский вкус местообитание Бартона.  
\- Милое местечко, – озвучил он свой вердикт. Правда, прозвучало это, как «Ну и дыра».  
\- Серьезно? Тогда пошли, поднимешься в «гнездо».  
\- Знаешь, я, пожалуй, в машине тебя подожду. Или ты решил остаться?  
\- Да нет, мне минут десять нужно.  
\- Ну, тогда вали, да поскорее, я еще рассчитывал сегодня оторваться.  
Бартон хмыкнул, подхватил сверток с луком и колчаном и нарочито неторопливым шагом отправился к подъезду.

Старк все же вышел из машины. Брайтон никогда ему не нравился, и с чего лучник решил тут поселиться, было решительно непонятно. Подозрительных лиц вокруг было достаточно, чтобы отбить охоту гулять по ночам. Хотя Бартон не был человеком, которого способна обидеть кучка уличных отморозков.

Кстати, об отморозках. На противоположной стороне улицы, под фонарем, стоял какой-то парень и нагло таращился прямо на Старка. Тот поозирался для порядка, убедился, что смотрят именно на него и уставился в ответ. Лицо разглядеть с расстояния в тридцать футов при таком освещении было сложновато, но общие черты Старк рассмотрел. Белый парень, лет тридцати, высокий, плечистый, худой. С каким-то профессионально цепким взглядом. 

Тони решил, что этот придурок смотрит на машину, а не на ее хозяина. Может угнать решил, так тут вроде не Гарлем. Хотя, кто знает этих русских эмигрантов. Старк окликнул его:  
\- Эй, куда так уставился?  
Парень зыркнул куда-то чуть вбок и отступил из круга света на два шага назад.  
\- С кем это ты? – спросил вернувшийся Бартон.  
\- Да вот с ним. – Тони кивнул туда, где стоял мутный местный, но там уже никого не было. Парень буквально растворился в воздухе.  
Бартон не стал ничего комментировать. Мало ли какая травка нравилась Тони, может даже галлюциногенная.

* * * 

В башне было тихо и пусто. Мстители либо разбрелись по спальням, либо разбрелись по планете. По крайне мере, Тора в его «апартаментах» не нашлось. Предупредительный Джарвис сообщил, что вероятнее всего тот навострил лыжи (читай – Мьельнир) в сторону Нью-Мексико. Почему-то Бартон обиделся. Хотя чувство, что кольнуло его после сообщения Джарвиса, можно было скорее идентифицировать, как подобие ревности. Может, Старк не так уж неправ?

Бартон закрылся в своей комнате, заперся в ванной и включил воду. Из зеркала на него взглянул его двойник – похудевший, бледный, с кругами под глазами. Ему нужен отпуск. Нормальный отпуск, с пляжем, пинаколадой, хорошим ночным сном, и желательно, подальше от всех людей в мире. Даже от женщин. Особенно от рыжих женщин.

Ультрамариновый кристалл на шее едва слышно тренькнул. Бартона посетила безумная мысль. Он выскочил из ванной и бросился искать среди сваленных на тумбочке мелочей маленький прямоугольник визитки. Где-то под грудой отчетов он нашел кусочек картона, на котором не было ни имени, ни фамилии, лишь длинный ряд спутникового номера телефона. Еще минут пять ушли, что бы откопать свой мобильник, с которого он переписывался с Кейт. Звонить с нового коммуникатора, выданного взамен выброшенного в канализацию, было бы бредовой затеей. Он набрал номер и принялся слушать гудки.

Трубку взяли практически сразу, словно ждали.  
\- Лучник, ты не думал, что сейчас позднее время для звонков?  
\- Здравствуй, Ванда. Я бы хотел с тобой встретиться.


	22. Глава двадцать первая. Гадание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> Крематорий – Сексуальная кошка  
> Moby feat. Mylene Farmer - Slipping Away (Crier La Vie)  
> Barenaked Ladies – Four Seconds  
> Бумбокс - Я твой  
> Silence Of September – January 8th

Бартон стоял под дверью, не решаясь нажать кнопку звонка. С одной стороны, он сам являлся инициатором встречи, так чего теперь идти на попятный? С другой – после случая в больнице он уверовал в силу Ванды и ее способность уничтожать и восстанавливать. Да, именно после госпиталя, а не пять лет назад в Польше, когда разозленная Алая Ведьма крушила небольшой пригород Гданьска, превращая мир вокруг себя в ничто. Именно в госпитале, когда она сказала, что хочет просто помочь и даже оставила ему ниточку, по которой он и смог ее найти. Найти для чего?

Бартон протянул руку и застыл. Ему определенно нужна помощь. Ну ладно, это громко сказано, но консультация ему точно не повредит, тем более, Ванда в таких вещах разбирается превосходно. Он решился и нажал на звонок. Дверь распахнулся практически сразу. Словно с той стороны стояли и ждали, когда он созреет. Впрочем, это же Ванда, она могла предвидеть его приход и действительно стоять и ждать под дверью, ехидно глядя на мучения Хоукая.

\- Здравствуй, лучник, - на ее лице не было и тени улыбки.  
\- Здравствуй, Ванда. Я… - запнулся Бартон.  
\- Проходи, - велела она. – Терпеть не могу разговаривать на пороге.  
\- А Виктор дома? – спросил Хоукай.  
\- Нет, у него дела. Он уехал на несколько дней, - тон Ванды был ровным, ничего не выражающим. Но Хоукай мысленно выдохнул – общаться сейчас с Вижном в его планы не входило.

Бартон вошел внутрь и по привычке принялся разглядывать обстановку, выясняя, куда в случае опасности можно отходить. Ванда заметила его взгляд:  
\- Ты всегда смотришь так?  
\- Как? - не понял он.  
\- Профессионально. Оценивающе. Как будто это полигон.  
\- Это уже часть меня.  
\- Нехорошая часть.  
\- Можно подумать, ты всегда и всему веришь.  
\- Нет. Но я, по крайней мере, не веду себя так вызывающе.

Спорить Бартон не стал. Она ведь права, в сущности. Но ему было как-то спокойнее, когда он знал, в каком месте находится и куда деваться при опасности. Профессиональная деформация, вот как это можно было бы назвать правильнее. Но обычно люди такого его поведения не замечали. Это Ванда, с ее гиперчувствительностью, умела воспринимать столь тонкие материи. 

Она провела его в столовую, велела садиться, а сама скрылась на кухне. Бартон осматривался. Этот дом ему определенно нравился. Уютный, теплый. Живой. Его квартира была тусклым подобием, жалкой попыткой привнести хоть чуточку обжитости и комфорта в свою жизнь. А здесь все дышало чем-то, чему Хоукай никак не мог подобрать определения. И чего всегда так хотел, но не мог получить по определению, с его-то работой.

На стенах висели симпатичные акварели и множество фотографий. Дверные проемы украшали занавеси из бус, стилизованные по-восточному. Комнатные растения в симпатичных самодельных горшках – не чета его хилым кактусам. И игрушки – всюду, куда Бартон бросал взгляд, он натыкался на машинки, плюшевых медведей, самолетики. Один из медведей вдруг шевельнулся, и над ним возникла чья-то светловолосая макушка и любопытный глаз.

Пару секунд Хоукай рассматривал шпиона, затем улыбнулся и поздоровался:  
\- Привет. Ты кто?  
Показался второй глаз, а за ним и вся мордашка целиком. Мальчишка лет пяти, кажется, именно его Бартон и видел на той фотографии, что нашел Тони. Он фыркнул, но из своего укрытия выходить не спешил.  
\- Меня зовут Том. А вас?  
\- Клинт, - Бартон внезапно осознал, что не знает, что такого еще можно спросить у пацана. Но тот справился сам.  
\- А вы кто? Вы к маме пришли, да? Мама про вас ничего не говорила. А вы откуда? Из Нью-Йорка? А мама умеет здорово делать горячий шоколад, знаете?   
\- Э, не знаю, - опешил Бартон от такого напора. – Но обязательно попрошу.

В столовую вошла Ванда с подносом на руках  
\- Шоколад не обещаю, но помнится, тебе нравился мой кофе, - он поставила поднос рядом с Бартоном. – Thomas, nu întrerupe vizitatorule. Du-te și joacă cu fratele său.*  
Мальчишку как ветром сдуло. Бартон с сожалением посмотрел ему вслед. Эх, только ведь начали общаться. Ванда присела рядом, наливая кофе в крошечные чашечки, расписанные красными цветами.  
\- Что, уже успел познакомиться с Томом?  
\- Ну, это скорее он со мной знакомился.  
\- Он тебя не утомил?  
\- Смеешься? У тебя замечательный парень, - Бартон отхлебнул и расплылся в улыбке. – Ха, ты до сих пор не забыла, что я люблю мускатный орех!  
\- А как же. Я даже помню, как мы вместе пили кофе на крыше дома на Острове складов.  
\- Я тоже помню, - Бартон прикрыл глаза, вспоминая туман над морем, крики чаек и звуки порта. И запах кофе. – Правда, еще я помню, как ты разнесла остров через пару дней.  
\- Да, было дело, - казалось, для Ванды те дни были наполнены исключительно приятными воспоминаниями, а не взрывами или убийством агентов Щ.И.Т.а. 

Бартон отставил чашку и откинулся на спинку стула. Разговоры о былом, это конечно, приятно, но он здесь не за этим. И они оба прекрасно это понимали, но все равно вели себя как старые знакомые, встретившиеся после долгих лет разлуки. А как еще прикажете быть? 

Ванда взяла его чашку, накрыла блюдечком и перевернула.  
\- Гадать на кофейной гуще будешь? – усмехнулся Бартон.  
\- Почему бы и нет? Тем более, ты в это поверишь.  
\- Я поверю лишь потому, что это делаешь ты.  
\- Я и не сомневалась, лучник, - Ванда постукивала пальцами по столу и смотрела Бартонe прямо в глаза.

Она же ведьма. Самая настоящая, и не в имени тут дело. Просто ее взгляд, безумно ультрамариновый, словно океан летом… И такой же глубокий. Он гипнотизировал. Звал. Губил, манил, душил. 

Бартон вспомнил, как впервые оказался посреди открытого океана. Парню, родившемуся и росшему в глубинке Айовы, было в новинку катание на паруснике по бушующим волнам Атлантики. Их цирк застрял в маленьком городке на Восточном побережье, и брат предложил ему развлечься – угнать лодку или яхту у местных. Не насовсем, на время. Тогда Бернарда еще не слишком волновали вопросы законопослушности, его младшего брата – тем более, они были просто отчаянными юнцами, жаждущими приключений на свои головы.

Парусник они нашли и даже смогли увести его на приличное расстояние от берега. Бернард наслаждался положением капитана.   
\- Клинт, поплавать не хочешь? – смеялся он, когда видел, что брат смотрит на воду с трепетом. В ответ он получил насупленный взгляд:  
\- Думаешь, я испугаюсь?   
\- Нет, не думаю. Просто когда еще ты окажешься здесь, где нет людей. Тут так спокойно.  
\- Тут есть ты.  
\- Это другое.  
\- А ты пойдешь плавать?  
\- Нет, должен же кто-то держать парус. Иди, я никуда не денусь.

Младший пожал плечами, нацепил очки для плавания, найденные тут же, на паруснике, и подошел к самому краю кормы. Океан сверкал солнечными зайчиками. Было немного жутко, но совсем не страшно. Плавать в открытом море ему уже доводилось. Он вдохнул поглубже и нырнул. Мир померк на мгновение и тут же расцвел новыми красками. Все вокруг было расцвечено оттенками ультрамарина. Сбоку белел бок парусника, под ватерлинией поросший ракушками и водорослями. 

Бартон висел в воде, наблюдая, как солнечные блики на поверхности пытаются пробиться сюда, вглубь. Ему захотелось проплыть под килем и вынырнуть с другой стороны. Вот Барни удивится. И пусть только попробует сказать, что он – трус. Бартон сделал пару гребков, приближаясь к паруснику. Его накрыла тень от бортов, вокруг немного потемнело. Инстинктивно он посмотрел вниз… и обмер. Под ним не было ничего. Привычного дна, каменистого или покрытого морской травой – не было.

Была пустота – жуткая, глубокая, синяя, переходящая в черную. Безумно прекрасная и настолько же пугающая. Бездна. Его объял страх. Дикий, первобытный страх зверя, очутившегося в море. Грудь болезненно сжало изнутри. Бартон закричал, забыв, что вокруг нет воздуха. В легкие попала вода, и боль из фантомной превратилась в настоящую. В глазах заплясали вспышки, мешающие ориентироваться. Он метнулся в одну сторону, в другую, не понимая, где тут верх, где низ, и куда ему плыть, чтобы оказаться на поверхности. Потом вспышки кончились, и стало просто темно. И страшно. И нечем дышать.

В себя он пришел, когда Бернард поднимал его на борт, а потом пытался откачать. Он выслушал много приятного от старшего брата, пока откашливал соленую воду. И это их приключение он запомнил на всю жизнь. Как и холодный, влекущий взгляд бездны. Такой же, как у сидящей напротив него Ванды. 

\- О чем задумался, лучник? – спросила она, заметив, что взгляд у Бартона стал каким-то отсутствующим.   
Хоукай не хотел рассказывать, что сравнивал морскую бездну с ее глазами. И о брате, что в последнее время все чаще возникал в воспоминаниях и видениях, тоже говорить не хотелось.  
\- Да так, размышляю о странностях жизни.  
\- О странностях вообще или чьих-то конкретно?  
\- Конкретно, - признался Бартон.  
\- Так, это уже интересно. Ладно, о своих тараканах можешь молчать, и так о них будем говорить, - Ванда улыбалась непринужденно, разряжая обстановку.  
\- Ну, вообще-то, я думал о тебе.

Ванда подняла брови, притворяясь, что удивлена.  
\- Ну, давай, поделись.  
\- Да нечем делиться. Просто я подумал, почему ты назвала сына Томасом, а разговариваешь с ним дома на румынском. – Хоукай был готов сказать любую глупость, лишь бы не признаваться, о чем на самом деле думал.  
\- А что тут странного? – теперь Ванда удивилась на самом деле. – Я хочу, чтобы мои дети разговаривали на моем родном языке, может, им это когда-то пригодится.  
\- Ну, а почему имена англосаксонские? Почему не Мариус или Симеон, например? – Бартон судорожно вспоминал, как в Румынии называют детей.

Ванда наградила его долгим пронзительным взглядом, значение которого Хоукай не понял.   
\- Знаешь, Клинт, я пожалуй, передумала. Давай поговорим о твоих проблемах?  
Бартон перевел дух. Кажется, сработало, она сама сменила тему.  
\- Ладно, собственно, я ради этого здесь.  
Ванда перевернула чашку с гущей и внимательно посмотрела вначале на нее, а потом на Хоукая. Он нахмурился.  
\- Что ты там увидела?  
\- Там? Ничего. Ты же знаешь, мне не нужно разглядывать грязную посуду, чтобы видеть.   
\- Тогда почему такой взгляд?

Ванда повертела чашку в руках, отставила ее в сторону. На ее лице читалась задумчивость пополам с сожалением. И чуточку превосходства. Самую малость, но он сумел разглядеть.  
\- Вы с ней расстались, - не спросила, а констатировала она.  
\- Вернее сказать, она меня бросила, - кисло ответил Бартон.  
\- Будет ли с моей стороны бестактным напомнить, что ждала этого и предупреждала?  
\- Ты говорила лишь, что она неспособна меня защитить, - заметил Бартон.  
\- Учись видеть между строк. Это значило – что быть рядом с ней для тебя опасно.  
\- Это еще почему?  
\- Потому что она – Вдова. Ей это имя дали не просто так.  
\- Я знаю. Я даже знаю, кто ее так назвал  
\- Глупый лучник, ты это знаешь и еще задаешь мне такие вопросы? Она – воплощенная смерть для всех, кто с ней рядом. И поверь, она оказала тебе неоценимую услугу, уйдя от тебя.

Бартон скрипнул зубами. Может, она говорила правду, может даже эта правда была разумной и целесообразной. Но вся рациональность Хоукая сейчас летела псу под хвост, стоило ему вспомнить тот день, когда Наташа заявила, что никогда его не любила. Ванда меж тем продолжила:  
\- Ты сейчас полон эмоций и не желаешь замечать очевидного. Я так понимаю, это все случилось не столь давно?  
\- Несколько недель.  
\- Ну и чего ты хочешь? Прошло так мало времени, ты еще не успел с этим свыкнуться. Ну, подумай сам, ты же взрослый человек. Тебе уже случалось оказываться в подобной ситуации.  
\- О да, это точно. Например, когда ты сказала, что никуда со мной не пойдешь, - словно невзначай заметил Хоукай.

Ванда невозмутимо кивнула.  
\- Вот видишь, ты прекрасно понял, что я имею в виду. Да, если ты хотел задеть меня этим выпадом, то напрасно. Я и тогда и сейчас прекрасно знала, чего хочу от жизни. А вот ты – всегда искал что-то и не находил. В этом наша с тобой разница.  
\- Когда я сказал, что готов все бросить и предложил тебе пойти со мной, я знал, чего хочу.  
\- О, здесь уже можно говорить о столкновении интересов. Ведь я честно призналась, что люблю Виктора и выхожу за него замуж.  
\- Это не мешало тебе признаваться в любви и мне, - съязвил Хоукай  
\- А мне нужно было признаваться в ненависти? Я говорила правду, Клинт. Те несколько дней, что мы провели на острове, я была счастлива. И любовь моя – она была настоящей. Ты же мужчина, вы полигамны по природе своей, ты должен понять, что возможно любить сразу двоих. Искренне любить, хоть и по-разному.

Бартон едва сдержался, чтоб не сказать что-нибудь резкое. Он никогда не разделял точки зрения, утверждающей, что мужчина, любящий многих женщин – альфа-самец, а женщина любящая больше одного мужчины – шлюха. Но одно дело – убеждения, а другое – когда тебе в лицо заявляют, что ты – хуже. Ну, или не хуже, но все равно – не то. Ванда, кажется, поняла, что разговор уехал совсем в другую сторону.

\- Лучник, ведь ты приехал ко мне говорить не о нашем прошлом. По телефону ты сказал, что тебе нужен совет. И консультация. В каком вопросе?  
Клинт устало потер переносицу. С чего бы начать… Краем глаза он заметил в дверях еще одну светловолосую макушку. Еще одну – потому что это явно был не Томас. Ибо этот мальчишка был хмурым, насупленным, почти мрачным. Такие же, светло-русые волосы, серо-голубые глаза, надо сказать – весьма серьезные. В общем, полная копия брата. И его же полная противоположность.

Ванда проследила за его взглядом.  
\- Will? Ce sa întâmplat?**  
\- Nu-i nimic***, - тон у пацана был так же суров, как и вид.  
\- Atunci de ce nu te joci cu fratele tău?****

О чем они говорили, Бартон не понимал. Но мальчик продолжал неотрывно смотреть на него, так что Хоукай стало не по себе. Этот взгляд, которым Уилл наградил его, был очень уж Бартону знаком. Он часто видел его в зеркале. Интересный у Ванды отпрыск, ничего не скажешь

\- Mamă, cine e asta?*****  
На мгновение Ванда утратила свою невозмутимость. Бартон дорого бы дал, чтобы узнать, что такого сын у нее спросил.  
\- Acesta este prietenul meu. Will, du-te în camera ta. Acum, eu nu pot obține în mod.******  
Уилл еще пару секунд смотрел на Хоукая и выдал:  
\- У тебя есть стрелы, которые не горят в огне?  
Бартон ошарашено таращился на мальчишку.  
\- Ну, у меня есть стрелы из титанового сплава и стали. Их трудно сжечь.  
\- Нет. Тебе нужна такая, что не сгорит, - твердо произнес Уилл.  
\- Где бы такую раздобыть, - все еще не отойдя от шока, пробормотал Бартон. Нет, он догадывался, что детишки у Ванды – те еще вундеркинды, но чтоб так, в лоб?  
\- Уильям, иди в свою комнату, - довольно резко сказала Ванда.

Пацан посмотрел на нее, улыбнулся и исчез так же стремительно, как и его брат.  
\- Это что сейчас было? – выдавил Бартон.  
\- Это? Не обращай внимания, это нормально, - отмахнулась Ванда  
\- Нормально? Ты им про меня рассказывала? Иначе откуда он знает про стрелы?  
\- Клинт, это же мои дети, - устало объяснила ему она, - Значит, могут все, что могу я.  
\- Да ладно? То есть, через пару лет я буду наблюдать, как они разносят по кирпичику какой-нибудь город?  
\- Успокойся. Я воспитаю их более вежливыми, чем я.  
\- Утешила, - пробурчал Бартон. – Значит, Уилл тоже может видеть будущее?  
\- Влиять на вероятности, - поправила его Ванда, - И пока не может. Из него просто время от времени прорывается нечто. Но пока слабо. И редко. Ты что-то в нем зацепил, вот он и выдал фразу про стрелу? Кстати, что она означает?  
\- Без понятия, - честно сознался Бартон. – Просто я же лучник. Вот и подумал…  
\- Ладно, давай не будем отвлекаться, - она выдохнула. – Лучше расскажи, что тебя интересует.  
\- Эм.… С чего бы начать. Ну вот, скажем, что ты знаешь о предназначении?

В течении следующего часа он рассказывал Ванде о своем недавнем откровении с Тором, а она объясняла, что значит то или иное его слово. Оказалось, что все рассказанное громовержцем – в той или иной мере правда, но Ванда предпочитала интерпретировать это с точки зрения науки. Хоть она и была Ведьмой, все же в первую очередь она была мутантом. С разговоров о предназначении и судьбе они плавно съехали на тему самого Тора. И тут Бартон почувствовал под ногами зыбкую почву.

\- Клинт, он не человек, я права?  
\- Ну, вырос он в Асгарде, да и отец его оттуда. Но родился он на Земле.  
\- Меня волнует не откуда он, а его происхождение.  
\- С формальной точки зрения – он бог. Да и знаешь, я уже успел в этом убедиться сам.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Видела бы ты его в бою.  
\- Видела, - между делом напомнила Ванда. Ах да, тот репортаж по ТВ. Как это было давно.  
\- Это не то. Нужно быть рядом, нужно сражаться плечом к плечу, чтобы это понять. Он ведет себя порой очень странно, но знаешь, я привык. Все его странности стоят куда больше наших людских слабостей. И он отличный друг. Лучше многих, кого я знаю. И меня терпит почему-то, хотя для этого как раз причин нет. Да и мне с ним легко, он меня понимает.

Ванда с интересом смотрела на Бартона.  
\- Ты бы себя со стороны слышал…  
\- В смысле? – не понял он.  
\- Ну, этот твой восторженный панегирик в адрес Тора – звучит дико, по крайней мере, для меня.  
\- С чего бы?  
\- Я не замечала, чтобы ты кого-то так усиленно нахваливал. И тем более восхищался.

Бартон смутился. Он вовсе не хотел раскрывать свое настоящее отношение к Тору, хотя говоря откровенно, сам до конца в нем не разобрался. И он едва не сболтнул об этом Ванде. Хорошо, она вовремя его остановила.

\- Клинт, - вскинулась вдруг она, - Ты носишь амулет, что я тебе дала?  
\- Да, - озадаченно ответил Хоукай, - Вот, смотри, - он вынул из-под майки светящийся ультрамарином кристалл и продемонстрировал Ванде.  
\- Не вздумай снимать.  
\- Да я и не собирался. А к чему такая паника?  
\- Это не паника. Я просто хорошо тебя знаю, и понимаю, что ты к подобным вещам относишься безрассудно.  
\- После тебя и Тора к этому сложно относиться безрассудно. Я, кажется, уже готов уверовать в магию.  
\- Магия – это разновидность науки, которую нынешний уровень технического развития не способен обосновать, - менторским тоном заявила Ванда. - Но это не значит, что ее следует отрицать.  
\- Ну да, цыганки на улицах – это, конечно, авторитетное мнение.  
\- Я не о шарлатанах, лучник. В твоем возрасте пора бы научиться различать такие вещи. Но раз ты этого не умеешь, просто поверь мне – пока тебе стоит носить кристалл. Считай, что это вроде спасательного круга на случай наводнения.  
\- Ты меня пугаешь. Я чего-то не знаю?  
\- Клинт, я привыкла подстраховываться. Мой отец всегда так делал. Поэтому его до сих пор не поймали.

Бартон задумался. Если это игра – то ради чего? Он ей доверяет, хотя никаких оснований для этого нет. Он ни с того ни с сего рассказал Ванде половину своих тайн, просто потому, что она в этом разбирается. Но слепо верить кому-то он не привык. И в голове у него зародилась уверенность, что не все чисто и с амулетом, и с ее отношением к нему. И детишки у нее странные, определенно. Но самое главное – зачем она с ним возится? Из прежней симпатии?

\- Ванда, - медленно проговорил он, - Скажи, зачем мне спасательный круг? Что ты видела? Какое наводнение меня ждет?  
Она смотрела ему в глаза, уже не пытаясь играть.  
\- Клинт, то о чем говорил Тор, это твое предназначение – оно может случиться очень скоро. И будет лучше, если у тебя будет лишняя возможность спастись. Не снимай амулет, прошу…  
Слов про амулет Бартон даже не уловил. Единственное, что он успел воспринять – «скоро».  
\- И когда это случится? Если уж ты пророчишь – сколько осталось ждать?  
\- Я не знаю. Но я могу предчувствовать. Перемены. Большие перемены. Потрясения. Не только для тебя – для всех нас.  
\- Погоди, Пьетро тоже говорил о переменах. Ты это имеешь в виду?  
\- Мой брат – самоуверенный мальчишка, любящий пускать пыль в глаза.   
\- Вы оба любите это делать, - хмыкнул Бартон.  
\- Я имела в виду нечто иное. Что он к моим словам отношения не имеет. Клинт, я могу влиять на вероятности, могу изменять реальность, но для начала она должна воплотиться, чтобы мне было что изменять. Я должна знать, что случится.  
\- Я тебя не понимаю, - Клинт помассировал виски, - Я честно пытаюсь, но не могу. Влияешь на вероятности – это вообще как?  
\- Это – как подбрасывать кости в воздух и делать так, чтобы всегда выпадали шестерки, - как ребенку втолковывала она ему. – Но гораздо сложнее.  
\- Удача? Ты можешь воздействовать на удачу? – улыбнулся Бартон  
\- Ну, если говорить упрощенно…

В кармане Хоукая запиликал коммуникатор. На экране высветился номер Стива. С чего бы?  
\- Соколиный глаз, на связи.  
\- Клинт, ты где? – Роджерс был, мягко говоря, взбудоражен.   
\- В Бостоне. Что случилось?  
\- Бартон, помнишь, в прошлом году мы отбивались от пришельцев?  
\- Да как такое забудешь.  
\- Боюсь, нам придется повторить это снова, – в голосе Стива прорезались нервные нотки.  
\- В смысле? Стив, ты упал? Как это - повторить?  
\- В прямом смысле, Клинт. Ты заметил, что последний месяц Щ.И.Т. похож на осиное гнездо?  
\- Ты можешь конкретнее, - начал терять терпение Бартон. – Разведка что-то выяснила?  
\- Выяснила. К Земле движется инопланетная эскадра. Они называют себя Крии. И они хотят нас уничтожить. – Стив вдруг успокоился. – Немедленно возвращайся. На базу или в Башню. Это приказ.

Стив отключился. Бред какой-то. Бартон непонимающе уставился на коммуникатор. Неужели это дурацкий розыгрыш? И Старк сейчас стоит рядом со Стивом и покатывается со смеху? Но почему-то последние слова Роджерса, о приказе, заставляли верить, что ни черта это не розыгрыш. Такими вещами Капитан шутить бы не стал. Бартон повернулся к Ванде, слышавшей весь диалог.

\- Кажется, наводнение уже началось, Ванда, - глядя ей в глаза, сказал Хоукай. – Знаешь, мне бы не помешало немного удачи, если тебе не трудно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Томас, не мешай гостю. Иди, поиграй со своим братом (румын.)  
> ** Уилл? Что случилось?  
> *** Ничего.  
> **** Тогда почему ты не играешь с братом?  
> ***** Мама, кто это такой?  
> ****** Это мой друг. Уилл, иди в свою комнату. Сейчас мне нельзя мешать.


	23. Глава двадцать вторая. Нападение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> Skillet - Hero  
> Nickel Back – Savin’ Me  
> Papa Roach – Broken Home  
> AudioMachine - Triumph and Loss  
> Александр Маршал – Белый пепел

О том, что Роджерс не шутил, можно было догадаться уже по пути в Нью-Йорк. Бартон никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы дорога на въезде в округ была пуста. Кроме него на шоссе не было никого. Зато выездная трасса была битком забита автомобилями. Не дорога – одна сплошная многокилометровая пробка. Люди сломя голову ломанулись прочь из города. Первая ассоциация, рожденная в голове – крысы бегут с корабля. 

Почему такая паника возникла среди гражданского населения, он решительно не понимал. Неужели власти допустили распространение информации из разведданных Организации наружу? Иначе откуда такая массовая истерия? И почему все бегут именно из Нью-Йорка? Вспоминают прошлогоднее вторжение читаури во главе в Локи и теперь всеми силами избегают опасного места? Все эти вопросы отпали разом, когда он приблизился к городу и уже мог смотреть на него сверху. Ну надо же…

Над Манхэттеном висело нечто. И это нечто подозрительно напоминало корабль пришельцев. По крайней мере, так подумалось охреневшему Бартону. Он едва не пропустил поворот, засмотревшись на дикую, невозможную картину. Теперь понятно, почему тысячи машин слева от него сейчас спешно покидают город. Это не бегство, это эвакуация. Муравьи спасаются из затапливаемого муравейника. И только один идиот из всего роя за каким-то чертом возвращается, чтобы быть смытым волной.

Впрочем, почему только один? Наверняка сейчас голова болит у целой организации, ответственной за безопасность планеты. Бартон представлял, какой сейчас кипиш поднят, как взбудоражен Хелликарьер. 

При виде корабля, зависшего над Нью-Йорком, у Хоукая не возникло даже мысли ехать в штаб. Башня. Башня, в которой сейчас сидит еще пятеро таких же, как он муравьев-самоубийц, что никак не могут сбежать со всем прочим муравейником. Ну и он с ними за компанию.

* * *

Прежде чем выполнять приказ Роджерса, он пару секунд раздумывал, а потом попросил Ванду включить телевизор. Ничего интересного он там не увидел. Видимо, пока еще журналисты не успели разнюхать о сенсации. Или власти не дали растиражировать горячую новость. Но что нервозное уже проскальзывало в голосах телекомментаторов, и это напрягало.

До Хоукая дошло, что стоило бы подтвердить свои подозрения в более надежном источнике, нежели телевидение. Он набрал номер Кейт.  
\- Привет, босс. А я гадала, когда же ты сподобишься мне позвонить, - голос у нее был напряженный, но вроде не паникующий. – Тебя тут обыскались.  
\- У меня был отпуск, - попытался оправдаться Бартон.  
\- Да пошел ты со своим отпускам знаешь куда! Тебе сказали, что началось вторжение? Снайперов пока держат на базе, но могут в любой момент вызвать. Ты нам нужен.  
\- Кейт, я уже занят. Меня ждут в Башне.  
\- А, Башня… - зло протянула она. – Будешь геройствовать со своими собутыльниками?

Хоукая опешил. Вот чего он никогда не ждал, что Кейт будет ревновать его к Мстителям. Глупость, какая. Но судя по всему, она злилась, что он едет сейчас в Нью-Йорк, а не на базу.  
\- Кейт, это не обсуждается. У меня есть обязанности.  
\- Твоя обязанность – командовать взводом снайперов, а не изображать клоуна на арене! Ты должен быть с нами. Со мной, Бартон!  
\- Агент Бишоп, отставить истерику! – обманчиво спокойным голосом сказал Хоукай. – Кейт, ты справишься с командованием не хуже меня. Ты моя ученица, так вспомни, чему я тебя учил!

Секунду на той стороне было слышно молчание и легкое дыхание Кейт. Потом она ответила:  
\- Так точно, агент Бартон. Есть выполнять обязанности по командованию взводом.  
\- Не будь сопливой девчонкой. Ты уже давно выросла, пора бы научиться принимать решения, - он говорил резко, куда резче, чем обычно, но разводить нюни тоже не собирался.   
\- Я поняла, - не менее резко ответила она и отключилась

Бартон повертел в руке коммуникатор. Вот еще счастье на его голову. Ванда стояла позади него, ничего не говоря. Непонятно, как она восприняла новость, что на планету напала раса Чужих. Сам Бартон отнесся к этому, ну не сказать что обыденно, но как солдат – пришел враг, надо бы его отсюда прогнать, желательно с последствиями, дабы другим неповадно было. Но вот что думают по этому поводу люди (ладно, мутанты тоже люди), которым не приходилось сталкиваться с этим в реальной жизни? Ванда вроде не паниковала, что, впрочем, не показательно.

\- Что скажешь? – спросил он. – Это – то самое, о чем ты говорила?  
\- Не спрашивай меня пока.   
\- Да? А что мне делать? От твоих объяснений у меня голова кругом идет, но понятней ничего не становится.  
\- Клинт, послушай, - Ванда подошла к нему и взяла его ладонь в руки. – Люди склонны видеть то, что хотят увидеть. Сказать им, что на них идет цунами – и они поверят, а это всего-то окажется прорыв водопровода, - она увидела, как он собирается возразить и поспешно добавила. – Нет, я не думаю, что причина, по которой ты сейчас умчишься обратно в Нью-Йорк, не так уж важна. Просто все могут ошибаться. И искать ответы там, где даже вопросов нет.

Бартон усмехнулся. Способность к словесной эквилибристике – это у Ванды, видимо, наследственное. От отца.  
\- Мне пора. Знаешь, на твоем месте я бы уехал подальше. В прошлом году эхо от взрывов было слышно в соседнем штате.  
\- Ты считаешь, есть куда бежать? – иронично спросила она.  
\- Не знаю. Но сидеть на месте я бы точно не стал.  
\- Не волнуйся за меня, лучник. Я могу постоять за себя и защитить своих детей. Скоро вернется Виктор, мы решим вместе.

Хоукая собирался сказать еще что-то, насчет здравомыслия Ванды, но тут он заметил в дверях мальчишек. Оба, и Уилл и Том, стояли и внимательно слушали, о чем говорят взрослые. Бартон невольно сравнил их между собой – светловолосые, сероглазые, только один хмурый, словно октябрьский день, а второй улыбается, как солнечный луч в апреле. Всего сходства с Вижном – половая принадлежность. У Ванды определенно странноватое чувство юмора, если она считает, что близнецы похожи на взрывоопасного Виктора, хоть внешне, хоть характерами.  
Бартон отогнал ненужные мысли. Сейчас ему лучше думать о работе.

\- Ванда, я должен ехать. Спасибо… - он замялся, - За консультацию.  
\- Не за что. Мне было несложно, - она вдруг легко обняла его. – Не смотря на все, что я говорила – береги себя. И не снимай амулет. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
\- Буду. Обещаю, – Бартон был слегка озадачен, но обнял ее в ответ и тут же отстранился. – Парни, берегите свою маму, она у вас замечательная, - сказал он уже мальчишкам.  
В ответ он удостоился мрачного взгляда Уилла и светлого смеха Тома. Зависть к чужому счастью, пару часов назад так и бушевавшая, сейчас лишь легонько кольнула и вытеснилась обычной рабочей сосредоточенностью.

* * * 

Оказалось, что въехать в город еще нужно суметь. На большинстве перекрестков стояли автомобили военных и полиции, для проезда требовался пропуск, а всех, не покинувших город эвакуировали в принудительном порядке. Бартона задерживать никто не стал, удостоверения Щ.И.Т. хватило с лихвой. Он заметил, что кое-кто из копов, да и из солдат тоже, поглядывает на него со странным интересом. Словно уже где-то видели. 

Впрочем, вполне могли. YouTube полнился роликами прошлогоднего капитального ремонта Манхеттена. Множество психов вместо спасения своей шкуры снимало нападение читаури на мобильники. Отдел информационной безопасности постоянно перекрывал доступ к сайтам, на которых успели засветиться Мстители, но все бесполезно – раз попав в Сеть, контент был практически неуничтожим. Бартон не без оснований подозревал, что в большей части роликов главную роль отвели Тони Старку и Халку, но и остальные успели примелькаться. И теперь личный состав ближайших частей и полицейские подозревают, что угрюмый парень со спецпропуском тут не просто так.

Город вымер. Ну, не окончательно, но стало существенно безлюдней. Здоровенная бандура над островом этому только поспособствовала, как и угнетающему настроению вокруг. Ехать по пустынным улицам послеполуденного города было по меньшей мере дико. Бартон бросил машину прямо у входа в Башню, справедливо полагая, что в ближайшее время дорожным службам не будет дела до того, как он припарковался.

Он вскинул голову и присмотрелся. Корабль пришельцев парил прямо над Башней. Бартон прикинул расстояние. Примерно три мили вверх. И висит он подозрительно ровно. Как на привязи. Хоукай хмуро понаблюдал за ним и направился внутрь.

На выходе из лифта он столкнулся с Вирджинией. Ее обычной улыбки сегодня не наблюдалось, скорее это была озабоченность. Что именно она собиралась сделать, он не выяснил. Они лишь обменялись приветствиями, и Бартон направился в общий зал. 

К его приходу там уже собрались все Мстители, что было вполне ожидаемо. А еще здесь находился директор Фьюри собственной персоной, что было уже куда удивительней. А еще возле него обнаружилась агент Картер, сидевшая в едва допустимой близости от Роджерса. И вот ее наличие на совещании было столь же неожиданным, как и неприятным.

Фьюри заметил появление Хоукая и кивнул:  
\- Агент Бартон.  
Хоукай кивнул в ответ. Странно. Директор не устроил ему выволочку за опоздание. Очень странно. И Шэрон здесь. Вместо Хилл, которая всегда и всюду сопровождала Фьюри. Странно и непонятно. Впрочем, денек сегодня был явно из ряда вон.

Бартон махнул рукой всем присутствующим и на мгновение остановился, решая, куда сесть. Осталось два свободных места – одно почти у входа, между Старком и Логаном. И другое – на противоположном конце зала, рядом с Тором. Сомневался Бартон недолго. Он на ходу обменялся с громовержцем рукопожатием, сел и принялся внимательно слушать Фьюри. Тор едва заметно улыбнулся, но тут же вернул на себе серьезное выражение лица.

\- Господа, поскольку все в сборе, я начну. Думаю, уже все успели заметить, что в небе над Манхеттеном завис инопланетный корабль. Пока он не проявляет агрессии, и нам удается убедить Совет, что атаковать его не нужно, но в любой момент ситуация может измениться…  
\- Я много пропустил? – вполголоса поинтересовался Бартон у Тора.  
Тот едва заметно качнул головой:  
\- Почти ничего.   
Бартон хмыкнул. Интересно, что это за «почти»?

\- Мы получили сообщение на их частоте, - продолжил директор. – С помощью профессора Селвига их удалось расшифровать. Ничего хорошего они нам не сказали. Этот корабль принадлежит эскадре Крии. Они занимаются экспансией планет земного типа. И наша с вами Земля оказалась для них интересна. Они выдвинули нам ультиматум. Либо мы подчиняемся, либо они начинают оккупацию планеты.  
\- Мило. А больше они ничего не хотят? – поинтересовался Тони. – Ну там, за кофе им сбегать, зад подтереть?  
\- Мистер Старк, это не смешно. На раздумья они отвели одни сутки. Совет в данную минуту решает, как именно себя вести. И что именно делать.

\- Фьюри, по интеркому вы сообщили, что они преследуют захватнические цели, - уточнил Бэннер. – Чего они хотят, уничтожить или подчинить?  
\- Будет зависеть от нас с вами.  
\- И от того, хватит ли мозгов Совбезу не пускать ядерную всякий раз, когда у старых пердунов сдадут нервы, - не преминул заметить Тони. – В прошлый раз нам невероятно повезло. Второй раз так не получится. Да и я жить хочу.  
\- Мистер Старк, я бы попросил вас заткнуться, пока я не закончил, - абсолютно ровным тоном произнес Фьюри. Тони вытаращился на него, а директор продолжил. – В сообщении так же говорилось, что им известно о конфликте землян с читаури. И мы, - Фьюри особо выделил это слово. – Как боевая единица их не пугаем.

\- Они о ком-то конкретно говорили? – подал голос Росомаха. – Может, в этот раз они не в курсе, что тут есть я? И что я мне плевать, кого протыкать насквозь – человека или пришельца?  
Незатейливый юмор Логана слегка разрядил обстановку. Старк и Бартон рассмеялись, Брюс улыбнулся. Стив и Тор остались серьезны, а Фьюри нахмурился. Но выговаривать Логану не стал.  
\- Господа, пока это все, что нам известно.  
\- Не все, - раздался гулкий голос Тора. – Я могу рассказать о Крии больше. 

Бартон удивленно покосился на него, но смолчал. Фьюри слегка скривился, ничем больше не выказав своего неудовольствия.  
\- В таком случае поделитесь с нами.  
Громовержец не стал вставать, лишь откинулся на спинку стула и не глядя ни на кого из присутствующих, заговорил.  
\- Крии – древняя раса, они родом из галактики, которую вы называете Облаком Магеллана. Очень давно они появились на одной планете вместе с другим разумным видом – Котати. Я не знаю, что именно произошло, но случилась война, в которой Крии победили. С тех пор они ведут политику захвата планет, условия которых подходят для жизни. Асгард никак с ним не контактировал, но нам известно, что Крии знали о существовании Земли очень давно, еще до того, как в вашем мире появились люди. 

\- То есть мы стали им интересны только сейчас? – сразу понял, куда клонит Тор, Старк. – Внезапно, когда вся Вселенная убедилась, что Земля населена не беспомощными щеночками?   
\- Верно, - согласился громовержец. – Именно сейчас. И, кажется, я понимаю почему. Год назад вы не дали читаури захватить Тессеракт. Но космический куб предназначался не им. Уже давно Тессеракт жаждет заполучить существо, имя которому – Танос.   
\- Танос? – заинтересовался Бэннер, - Что-то очень знакомое. Созвучно с именем древнегреческого бога смерти, Танатоса.  
Тор пожал плечами и произнес:  
\- У Таноса очень сложные отношения со Смертью.  
Бартон готов был поклясться, что последнее слово громовержец произнес, словно это имя.  
\- Он не мог проникнуть на Землю сам – путь сюда ему закрыт извне. Но он смог пробиться вместе с Крии. И теперь хочет получить свое.  
\- У меня вопрос – неужели этот ваш Танос не в курсе, что Тессеракта у нас давным-давно нет? Тор, это не наезд на Асгард, ничуть, ты не думай. Но может, ему было лучше по адресу обратиться?  
Тор помрачнел:  
\- Ему не нужен Тессеракт. 

Это стало неожиданностью для всех. Большинство не поняло, к чему был этот спич о непонятном существе с именем бога смерти, раз ему не нужен Куб. Бартон, кажется, к этому большинству не относился. Ему вспомнился давний разговор на холодном пляже Брайтона. Что некто, не добившись Тессеракта, пойдет войной на Асгард. А перед этим…

\- Таносу не нужен Тессеракт. Пока не нужен. Он хочет для начала отомстить за свое поражение.  
\- Отомстить? Спустя столько времени? – усмехнулся Роджерс.  
\- Для него время течет иначе, - ответил Тор, - К тому же, я на твоем месте был бы благодарен за такую передышку…  
\- Погодите, на кой черт ему это вообще нужно? – возмутился Тони. – Даже если учесть, что он обладает громадной силой, ему что, больше потратить ее не на что? Хотите сказать, он ради мести приперся сюда с целой инопланетной расой за компанию? Это, по меньшей мере, не рационально.  
\- Он не человек, - задумчиво произнес Бэннер, - И логика у него тоже – нечеловеческая. Это плохо – мы не знаем, чего от него ждать.  
\- Знаем, - съязвил Старк. – Ему охота повеселиться за наш счет. Планета Земля, округ Захолустная Галактика. Лучшее место для тусовки агрессивных пришельцев. Самое крутое место во Вселенной. 

\- У меня два вопроса, - подал голос молчавший до сих пор Бартон. – Первый – почему снова здесь? Неужели нет на планете мест, где еще может зависнуть их корабль?  
Фьюри и Тор собрались ответить одновременно, но их опередил Брюс:  
\- Разрыв. Они пришли туда, где засекли остаточный след от портала. Я прав?  
Тор кивнул. Директор нехотя добавил:  
\- Мы считаем, что они могут попробовать повторить это фокус. Каким образом – неизвестно, но…  
\- И второй вопрос, - перебил Фьюри Хоукай. Тот едва удержался высказать Бартону за нарушение субординации, но не успел, - И вы, и Роджерс по телефону, сказали , что этот корабль у нас над головой принадлежит эскадре. А насколько я помню устав, эскадрой называется формирование, в которое входит число объектов больше одного. Гораздо больше, - Фьюри буравил Бартона взглядом единственного глаза, но тот все же спросил, - Сколько этих кораблей еще, директор? И где они?

\- На орбите. Зависший над нами – относится к классу крейсеров по систематике Крии. Всего их больше двух десятков, они находятся вне атмосферы. Все, кроме этого.  
\- Крейсер? Да он больше Хелликарьера! – Стив был вне себя от новости, - А что у них считается линкором? Громадина размером со штат Техас?  
\- Их флагман по величине немногим меньше шести миль в поперечном сечении. Это - то немногое, что нам удалось узнать.  
\- И где он сейчас?  
\- За обратной стороной Луны. Кажется, Крии хотят разместить там временную базу.  
\- Да, основательно они подготовились, - проворчал Логан. 

На пару секунд в зале воцарилось молчание. Все переваривали полученную информацию и прикидывали, что делать дальше. Бартон ко всему еще и пытался сопоставить все, сказанное ему Тором, Вандой, а теперь еще и Фьюри. Каша в голове получалась несусветная. А еще из мыслей упорно не шло слово «наводнение». Каким-то чутьем, выработанным за годы службы и несколько лет бытия бандитом, Бартон улавливал тревогу, витавшую в воздухе. Что-то говорило ему, что так просто, как в прошлом году, они не отделаются. А Фьюри к тому же в своей обычной манере не договаривал. Бартона немного бесило, что приходится вытягивать все из него едва ли не клещами. 

\- Итак, господа, я считаю, что нам не стоит проявлять ненужной агрессии, - подытожил Фьюри. – Но и вести себя пассивно мы не имеем права. Я предлагаю начать мирные переговоры…  
\- Которые плавно перейдут в не вполне мирный мордобой, - закончил за него Старк.  
\- Да хоть бы и так. Мне не нравится эта штука над нашей головой. И если вы сумеете сделать так, чтобы она исчезла с небосклона – буду благодарен. А если выгоните Крии из нашей системы – выпишу премию.  
\- Фьюри, вы это мне говорите? – сыронизировал Тони.  
\- Старк, ты когда-нибудь будешь относиться к этому серьезно? – раздался возмущенный голос Стива.  
\- Кэп, а ты когда-нибудь перестанешь быть занудой?  
Бартон не стал слушать привычную уже перепалку и выскользнул за дверь. Ему нужно было в оружейную.

* * * 

Обычно выбор оружия у Хоукая не занимал много времени. Подходящий лук. Стрелы, пара метательных ножей. В этот раз он провозился чуть дольше. На глаза попалась потрепанная стрела с красным оперением. Та самая. Бартон вынул ее из-под стекла, повертел. Что-то часто он стал задумываться о неподходящих для профессионального убийцы вещах.  
\- Ты хочешь ее взять?  
Бартон обернулся – Тор стоял в дверях, в плаще, с Мьельниром в руках, полностью готовый к бою.   
\- Я над этим думаю.  
\- Считаешь, обычных стрел недостаточно?

У Бартона возникло легкое дежавю. Полгода назад Тор уже стоял так, и говорили они про оружие. Как же давно это было… Интересно, помнит ли об этом сам громовержец?  
\- Ну, она обычная, если говорить об аэродинамике и баллистике.  
\- Старк рассказал мне о ней. И что она для тебя значит – тоже.   
Бартон удивленно поднял брови.  
\- Вот трепло, - отозвался он беззлобно. – Меня всего сутки не было в Башне, когда он только успел?  
Тор молчал, видимо ждал ответа на свой вопрос.  
\- Я не буду брать ее с собой. Не сегодня.  
\- Клинт, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы тебе пришлось взять ее еще хоть раз в жизни. Я не хочу знать, что ты собираешься не вернуться.

Бартон посмотрел Тору в глаза. Иногда они были как прозрачный ручей. Иногда – как свинцовая гладь Атлантики. Но сейчас они напомнили Хоукаю грозовое небо. И молнии – они тоже были, проскакивали в глубине зрачков, пока слабые и неопасные, но кто знает, когда разразится буря?  
\- Знаешь, если будет, кому ждать – то я вернусь. Честно.  
Тор улыбнулся и ничего не ответил, лишь протянул Бартону руку. Тот сжал ладонь громовержца и сказал:  
\- Идем, а то все веселье начнут без нас.

В коридоре они столкнулись со Старком. Он уже был облачен в костюм, но шлем держал в руках. Глядя на Тора и Бартона, выходящих из оружейной вместе, он лишь криво ухмыльнулся. В ответ Хоукай словно ненароком задел стрелой Старка за спину, проходя мимо. Раздался легкий скрежет. Тор, ушедший вперед, обернулся на звук.

\- Бартон! Ты что, царапину там оставил? – возмутился Тони.  
\- Да ладно тебе! Я нечаянно, - невинно, но заметной ехидцей ответил Хоукай.  
\- Неужели? Ты хоть представляешь, как это приятно? – Старк изо всех сил пытался выглядеть разозленным.  
\- Ну, не хуже, чем знать, что твои секреты выбалтывают почем зря.

Тор усмехнулся в бороду. Старк собрался ответить Бартону чем-то не менее едким, но в этот момент здание ощутимо тряхнуло. Тони едва заметно побледнел, Тор нахмурился, Бартон по привычке шире расставил ноги и приготовился нырнуть в ближайший дверной проем.  
\- Это что сейчас было? – спросил он очень спокойным голосом.  
\- Похоже на землетрясение, - так же спокойно ответил Старк. – Вот только мы не в Сан-Франциско.  
\- Началось. Идемте, нам стоит поторопиться, - Тор подтолкнул Бартона к выходу.

В наушнике Хоукая раздался озабоченный голос Роджерса:  
\- Бартон, что там у вас?  
\- У нас? Это снаружи. Кажется, Крии сбрехнули про одни сутки.  
\- Живо выбирайтесь на крышу. Я и Логан уже здесь.  
\- Капитан, а где Бэннер? - влез в разговор Тони.  
\- Бэннер? Нигде. Вместо него уже пришел другой парень.

* * * 

Сегодня действительно был день повторений, воспоминаний и дежавю. Бартон убедился в это окончательно, когда его, висящего на стене «Утюга» снимал Железный человек. Особенно задумываться об этом он попросту не успевал, но раз за разом ловил себя на мысли, что так уже было.

Вот взрывается здание Центрального вокзала – Бартон вспомнил, как влетел в его окно на тросе, когда закончились стрелы. А теперь вокзал попросту рушится, пронзенный энергетическим лучом, пущенным из крейсера.

Вот Стив и Росомаха отбиваются от нескольких великанов, похожих на людей. Примерно так же было год назад Капитан и Наташа расшвыривали читаури.

Вот Тор, стоя на вершине Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, раскручивает молот и молниями прожигает бок крейсера. Тони барражирует над улицами, атакуя бойцов Крии. Тоже ничего нового. Халк занимается примерно тем же, но на земле.

Бартон отстреливался, уворачивался от ответного огня, с грациозностью стальной чушки падал с крыши, чтобы быть подхваченным Старком, пролетающим мимо. Все точно так же.

Впрочем, не все. Теперь еще в их драку ввязались Фьюри и Картер. И если интерес директора, вооруженного двумя базуками, был понятен, то, что тут забыла эта блондиночка, было не ясно. Впрочем, дралась она отменно, не хуже Наташи, в этом отношении Бартон был объективен. Стив постоянно отвлекался на нее, видимо, беспокоясь. Вот же еще заноза.

Триста шестьдесят два дня. Чуть меньше года. Самую малость недоставало, чтобы отметить своеобразный юбилей победы. Триста шестьдесят два дня прошло с того момента, как Бартон, одурманенный магией Локи, взорвал Хелликарьер и убил восемнадцать человек, с которыми служил несколько лет. Триста шестьдесят два дня. Еще трех не хватало для годовщины смерти одного человека, что не заслужил быть убитым вместо Бартона.

Удар, вспышка в глазах, звон в ушах. Не стоило задумываться о таких вещах сейчас. Хоукай не узнавал сам себя – раньше он бы не смог отвлечься от боя, даже если бы захотел  
\- Бартон, ты там уснул? – в наушнике был слышен рык Росомахи.  
\- Нет, - прохрипел Хоукай, - Не успел среагировать.  
Бартон проморгался и обнаружил, что крии, сбивший его с точки, уже убит Шэрон. Он кивнул ей в знак благодарности, но она тут же переключилась на нового врага. Отлично, теперь он ей должен. 

\- Господа, что-то скучно, не находите? – голос Тони, искаженный помехами, был беспокойным.  
\- Тебе мало, Старк? – подключился Роджерс.  
\- Да, мало. Такое впечатление, что они играют не в полную силу. У них несколько десятков кораблей, а они пустили на нас всего один. Будто разминаются. Ребята, вы не думали, что они нас просто выматывают? А потом выведут свежие силы?  
\- Ты предлагаешь передышку попросить?  
\- Нет, но что-то нужно менять кардинально, причем срочно. Еще пара атак и нашего Леголаса можно будет отправлять в больницу.  
\- Старк, а не пошел бы ты? – зло ответил Бартон. – Я в порядке, меня всего раз сбили.   
\- А, так снимать тебя со стены не стоило, там задумано было, да?   
\- Прекратить препирательства! – рявкнул в эфире Фьюри. – Хилл ведет переговоры с Ридом Ричардсом. Они могут нам помочь отбиться от Крии.   
\- Вот только где их носит? – нетерпеливо буркнул Логан

В мостовую ударила молния. Бартон усмехнулся. Кажется, Тор открыто намекал, что и его это уже достало. В ответ послышался рев Халка. Вот она – солидарность.  
Фьюри отбросил использованный гранатомет, связался с кем-то по радиосвязи и повернулся к стоящим на земле Мстителям.  
\- Я и агент Картер должны найти способ добраться до Хелликарьера. Срочно.  
\- Вас подбросить? – предложил Тони.  
\- Нас обоих вы не дотащите, мистер Старк. На соседней улице нас будет ждать транспорт.  
Бартон скептически огляделся – вокруг все было завалено обломками, разбитыми машинами и прочим хламом. Если Фьюри рассчитывает проехать тут, то он большой оптимист  
\- Могу прикрыть вас, - предложил он.

Взгляд, которым директор посмотрел на него очень странно. С усмешкой.  
\- Не стоит, агент Бартон. Оставайтесь с товарищами.  
Шэрон едва заметно улыбнулась Хоукаю, махнула рукой Стиву и послала ему воздушный поцелуй. Фьюри что-то коротко ей приказал, и они вместе направились в сторону бизнес-центра. 

\- Отлично, балласт отчалил, - Тони, кажется, тоже был рад избавиться от компании директора и Картер. – Стив, не в обиду тебе, но она слишком похожа на меня, не находишь?  
\- Старк, сейчас уже я буду посылать тебя далеко и надолго. Вот черт!  
На Стива и Росомаху наседали со всех сторон. Бартон отметил, что еще чуть-чуть и ему придется возвращаться в Башню за новым колчаном. Он выпустил очередную стрелу в ближайшего крии и в этот момент мир снова тряхнуло нечто мощное.

Бартона швырнуло оземь. Когда он поднялся, то увидел на одной из крыш фигуру, похожую на слегка цивилизовавшегося Халка. И это фигура испускала поток энергии, бьющий в одно место. Место, куда только что отошли Фьюри и Шэрон. Бартон изумленно наблюдал, как здание бизнес-центра рушится, превращаясь из стеклянной призмы в груду обломков стекла и бетона. И как-то отстраненно понимал, что все, кто там находится, будут погребены. Кажется, Фьюри был прав, не дав Хоукаю пойти с ним.

\- Бартон! Бартон, ответь! – надрывался наушник голосом Старка. – Соколиный глаз, мать твою, ответь!  
\- Я здесь, - отозвался Хоукай.  
\- Они отступают! Не знаю, почему, но отступают. Может, из-за этого парня в мантии?  
\- Остановите Роджерса, он сейчас рванет прямо в пекло! – это уже Логан, невесть как очутившийся на другой стороне улицы.  
\- Зачем? Ему так неймется и он даже нас не позвал?  
\- Там его девчонка, Картер! И он полез ее спасать.

Бартон увидел, как Капитан с невероятной скоростью пересекает площадь и бежит к разрушенному зданию. Не отдавая себе отчет, зачем, Бартон рванул за ним.  
\- Я его прикрою, - крикнул он в микрофон, - А вы прикройте нас от Таноса.  
\- Считаешь, это был он?  
«А кто же еще?» - подумал Бартон, но вслух говорить этого не стал – дыхание дороже.

Краем глаза он успел заметить, что в место, где стоял Танос, ударила молния. Отлично, Тор его заметил и теперь отвлечет. Значит, у них есть время. О том, что будет дальше, он старался не думать. К руинам бизнес-центра они подбежали почти одновременно. И когда им оставалось всего каких-то двадцать ярдов, сверху ударил энергетический луч и их отшвырнуло в сторону взрывной волной. На сей раз атаковали с корабля Крии. И этот удар вмял здание в землю, не оставляя шансов всем, кто находился под обломками. 

Сквозь гул и грохот Бартон расслышал крик Стива, полный боли. Кажется, в этот раз действительно все. Бартон апатично подумал, что выбраться у Шэрон и Фьюри не получится. Неоткуда. Сплошное море огня, камня и металла. Смерть в чистом виде.

Триста шестьдесят два дня. Директор, вы немного не дотянули до года. Жаль. Коулсон бы оценил. Шэрон, ты была стервой, но такого конца ты не заслужила. Видит Бог, я бы хотел убить тебя лично.

Бартон отстраненно наблюдал, как Стив бросился туда, спасать Шэрон. Как его удерживает на месте Росомаха, не давая пройти. Как Старк пробивает вход внутрь и лезет в это пекло. Как его самого, оглушенного, без лука и колчана, поднимает с земли Тор и куда-то тащит.

\- Они отступили, - голос Тора, гулкий, громоподобный, доносится даже сквозь контузию. – Они отступили, но ненадолго. Танос лишь начал играть.   
\- Он считает это игрой? – с трудом выдавил Бартон.  
\- Смерть – вот чего он жаждет, Клинт. Но просто умереть он не хочет. Ему нужны жертвы. И первую он принес сегодня.

Бартон пытался стоять, но ничего не выходило. Он опирался на руку Тора и смотрел, как плавится сталь и стекло. Так легко. Легко, как смерть человеческая. Что могут люди? Гореть…


	24. Глава двадцать третья. Опоздание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> Linkin Park – The Catalyst  
> Чайф и Настя – Всему своё время  
> 30 Seconds To Mars – R-Evolve  
> Игорь Лобанов (КЭШ-СЛОТ) feat. DJ Mike – Гранатовый Сок  
> Three_Days_Grace - Unbreakable Heart  
> Slipknot – Vermilion, Pt. 2

Стив уже не кричал. Не знай Бартон его как следует, решил бы, что у Капитана шок от случившегося. Не может же он так убиваться по этой девчонке? Или может? Чем больше Хоукай смотрел на него, тем отчетливей понимал, что да, действительно, Стиву явно было очень паршиво. И уж точно не из-за директора, что был погребен под грудами горящих камней. Роджерс упал на колени и отсутствующим взглядом скользил по развалинам, а губы его беззвучно шевелились.

Старк выбрался наружу, стряхнул с себя налипший мусор и языки пламени и стащил шлем.  
\- Ничего. Там все – дотла. Нечего искать.  
Стив дернулся, как от удара. Бартон сглотнул, представив, что вполне мог оказаться в этой мясорубке, не отдай Фьюри приказ остаться. Что поделать, эгоизм есть эгоизм, и думал Бартон сейчас о собственной шкуре. А еще у него тоже был шок.

Тони подошел к Капитану и положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Роджерс, послушай. Ты не мог это предотвратить.  
Стив молчал, слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.  
\- Ты нам нужен, Кэп, не вздумай сейчас впадать в ступор, слышишь?  
Тони еще что-то говорил Стиву, но Бартон уже не слушал. Он оторвался от плеча Тора и нетвердой походкой приблизился к Логану, что стоял в стороне и тоже рассматривал погром.  
\- Ты как, Соколиный глаз?  
\- Жив. Остальное вторично.  
Откуда-то раздался рык Халка.   
\- Надо бы Бэннера утихомирить, - риторически заметил Бартон.  
\- Ага, надо, - в том же тоне ответил Росомаха, показывая, что кто-кто, а он этим заниматься не намерен. Вместо этого он пошел вдоль линии, что раньше была фронтальной стеной бизнес-центра.

Бартон, не понимая сам – зачем, поплелся за ним. Росомаха внезапно остановился на месте, повел носом, к чему-то принюхиваясь. Мельком Хоукай заметил, что ноздри Логана слегка подрагивают, как и пальцы рук. Едва заметно, но все же. Бартон невольно сравнил его с взявшей след гончей. Минуточку, какой след?  
\- Логан?  
\- Заткнись и не мешай, - посоветовал ему Росомаха.

Бартон хотел было спросить, чем он может помешать, но вовремя прикусил язык. Гул в голове затихал, звуки обрели четкость, картинка в глазах стала яснее. Кажется, обошлось без сотрясения. Он посмотрел верх. Крейсер Крии медленно поднимался, скрываясь в облаках. Но Бартона не покидала уверенность, что он по-прежнему будет висеть над Манхеттеном. 

Логан ткнулся в стену, слегка постучал по ней пальцами, потом выпустил когти и слегка поскреб стену ими. На его лице проявилось выражения легкого торжества.  
\- Бартон, позови Тора. Только тихо, ясно?  
\- Сейчас, погоди, - Хоукаю тоже передалась толика возбуждения, что охватило Логана. В мозгу билось две мысли: «неужели?» и «лишь бы не вспугнуть». Никакой уверенности у него не было, но зато она была у Логана.

Тор стоял на прежнем месте, незыблемый, как утес. Он уже собирался подойти к Роджерсу и выразить ему соболезнования, когда Бартон подскочил к нему и потащил в сторону Росомахи. Тор недоуменно воззрился на него, и Бартону пришлось сказать, что нужна его помощь – все равно сдвинуть Тора с места было нереально.   
\- Идем, ты нам нужен.  
\- Зачем? Вы что-то нашли?  
\- Не знаю, но Логан ведет себя странно.

Тор бросил последний взгляд на Стива и Тони и двинулся за Бартоном. Улицы окрасились в лучи предзакатного солнца. Издалека доносился звук летящего вертолета – подоспели военные. Вовремя, как всегда. Но, как ни странно, раздражения Бартон не испытывал – некогда было.

Тор подошел в Логану, все еще обнюхивающему стену.  
\- Что здесь?  
\- Можешь сдвинуть эту плиту? – Росомаха указал за здоровенный обломок. – У меня сил не хватит.  
\- Могу. Отойдите в сторону.  
\- И поосторожнее, не разнеси все.  
Тор хмыкнул, повесил молот на пояс, без особых усилий приподнял плиту и отбросил ее в сторону проезжей части.

Бартон подошел ближе, выругался и присвистнул. Логан бесцеремонно отодвинул его в сторону и склонился над углублением, что скрывалось под плитой. На дне крошечной впадины, свернувшись в позе эмбриона – и как только сумела поместиться – лежала Шэрон. Одной рукой она обхватывала живот, другой голову. Шэрон Картер. Лежала в яме от взрыва. Живая. И кажется, даже почти невредимая. Охренеть.

\- Бартон, что ты застыл? – рявкнул Логан. – Вызывай подкрепление. И Роджерса позови. Только осторожно, а то с ума сойдет от радости.   
\- Ага, сейчас, - Хоукай оторвался от созерцания Шэрон, лежащей без сознания, и бросился к Стиву. 

* * *

Шэрон забрали очень быстро. Стив порывался улететь вместе с ней, но в последний момент решил остаться с командой. Что было тому причиной – чувство долга или понимание, что в больнице он не особенно нужен, Бартон не вдавался. Ему самому едва удалось избежать госпитализации, хотя и Росомаха и Тор стояли на том, что ему нечего делать здесь, тем более теперь, когда Крии отступили, а Танос свалил.

Бартон некоторое время переругивался с ними, а потом просто воспользовался боевым коктейлем, что выдавали в Организации всем оперативникам. В голове сразу прояснилось, усталость ушла, и стало легче дышать. Жаль, на «химии» долго не протянешь, организм потребует свое. Но пока Хоукай был готов бороться дальше.

Правда, пока было не с кем. В эфире творился форменный бардак. На всех частотах, что принадлежали Щ.И.Т.у, передавалось экстренное сообщение – директор Фьюри погиб при исполнении, его место и должность занимает агент Хилл. Вернее, теперь – директор Хилл. Хоукай скептично отнесся к тому, что теперь она будет руководить, но с другой стороны, он был рад, что ее не было вместе с Ником на Манхэттене. Отчего-то Бартон был уверен – Хилл не обладает изворотливостью Шэрон и вряд ли смогла бы уцелеть в этом аду.

А Картер? Ну, что ж, она оказалась кошкой с несколькими жизнями, бывает. Единственное, что Бартона бесило, так это что выжила она, а не Фьюри. А в остальном – он был уверен, ничего в его отношении к ней не изменилось.

Бартон знал, что после гибели Коулсона в команде на короткое время возникли разброд и шатания. Фьюри, впрочем, быстро их пресек, и Бартон, знающий его уже десять с лишком лет, догадывался - как. Но теперь, когда самого бешеного Ника не стало, почему не случилось депрессивного настроения и мрачной подавленности – самых страшных врагов солдат? Причина могла быть одна, и звали эту причину Шэрон Картер.

Именно потому, что она выжила, Стив сейчас смотрит на всех не с отчаянием, а с холодной яростью. Именно потому, что их командир не впал в уныние, вся остальная команда держится. Причин могло быть еще сколько угодно много, но главная одна – Шэрон уцелела и тем дала остальным надежду. Хоукай немного подумал и решил разобраться во всех хитросплетениях позже. Хватит отвлекаться на свою рефлексию, из-за нее его сегодня едва не убили.

Старк вернулся с короткого патруля над развалинами города и приземлился рядом с остальными. Мстители находились сейчас на Таймс-сквер, дожидаясь координат места следующего нападения. Не то что бы сидели на месте и ждали, нет. Халк по-прежнему шатался по острову. Капитан вел переговоры со штабом. Тор с задумчивым видом подкидывал в воздух Мьельнир.

Логан и Хоукай изучали тела погибших крии и остатки их транспортных средств, пока не набежали службы контроля. Крии пользовались чем-то, близким летающим скутерам читаури, но менее навороченным и броским. Наверное, у них не было принято ставить дизайн выше функциональности.

А сами солдаты оказались похожи на людей. Очень похожи. При сильном желании и богатой фантазии их можно было с людьми спутать. И это открытие никому настроения не подняло. Впервые с Землей в контакт вступила раса, схожая с человечеством хотя бы внешне, и та – с порога начала громить планету. 

\- Они от нас мало чем отличаются, - заметил Бартон.  
\- Отличаются, поверь, - возразил Росомаха. – Они пахнут иначе, их кровь другого цвета. Они чужие.  
Бартон ковырнул носком ботинка лужу грязно-бурого цвета и спорить не стал. Логану виднее. Он кивнул Старку, отошедшему от Стива.  
\- Что скажешь?  
\- Ничего приятного, - отозвался Тони. – Их крейсер завис над нами, прикрытый облаками. Я не стал приближаться к ним слишком близко.  
\- Я могу разогнать облака, если нужно, - прогудел Тор. Вот уж кому тут действительно было скучно, подумал Бартон.  
\- Не стоит, - Стив закончил разговор с базой и подошел к остальным. – Пока это штука не маячит над головой, можно избежать лишней паники.  
\- Роджерс, ты издеваешься? – воскликнул Старк. – После того что они тут устроили, паника началась у всего мира. И пока их не видно из-за туч, ощущение ложной безопасности может возникнуть только у нас.

Хоукай отстраненно слушал перепалку Тони и Стива. Эти двое уже даже не замечали, что пикируются по любому поводу, как старые супруги. Надо же, сошлись противоположности. И стали лучшими друзьями. Хотя оба будут яро этот факт отрицать.

\- У меня другой вопрос, - встрял Росомаха. – Почему Совет до сих пор не повторил прошлогодний финт с ядерной боеголовкой? Фьюри больше нет, отговаривать их некому.  
\- Ошибаешься, Хилл стоит двух Фьюри, - ответил Бартон. – Она в прошлом году послала Совет, когда они собрались угрожать директору и нам.  
\- Серьезно? – удивился Старк. – Тогда я не удивлен, что они до сих пор не попробовали. Впрочем, это бесполезное занятие – Крии окружены каким-то защитным полем. И я почему-то уверен, что боеголовка его не преодолеет.   
\- Ты сообщил об этом в штаб? – спросил Роджерс.  
\- Конечно, сообщил. Правда, не уверен, что они мне поверили. И если мы отвадим Крии отсюда в ближайшее время, Совбез пустит ракету на крейсер. Ракета ткнется в его защиту, взорвется, и мы будем наблюдать радиоактивный дождик над всем штатом. Про электромагнитный импульс, взрывную волну и световое излучение я уже не говорю.

\- А если я ударю по силовому полю? – гулким голосом спросил Тор.  
\- Может сработать, - как-то неуверенно сказал Тони. – Но если будет как со щитом Кэпа? Ну, вы помните – вспышка, ударная волна…  
\- Не будет, - уверенно заявил Тор.   
\- Тогда давайте пробовать. Надоело торчать тут без дела, - пробурчал Логан.  
\- Погодите, горячие головы, - остудил их пыл Стив. – Я должен сообщить Хилл о наших действиях.  
\- Так сообщай, а мы пока развлечемся. Пошли, Тор, - Тони взмыл в воздух.

Громовержец взмахнул молотом, раскрутил его и взлетел следом. Стив лишь посмотрел им вслед с сожалением и обернулся на оставшихся Логана и Бартона.  
\- Надеюсь, вы-то никуда лететь не собираетесь?  
\- Крыльев не отрастили летать, - проворчал Росомаха.  
\- Хорошо быть профессиональным военным, - в тон ему ответил Бартон. – Дисциплина, приказы, все такое.  
Стив лишь рукой махнул на это.  
\- Найдите Халка. И успокойте, если сможете.  
\- А чего его искать, вон он сам сюда идет, - Логан кивнул на приближающегося зеленого великана, - Ты его и успокаивай, он тебя слушается.

Халк в три прыжка оказался рядом с ними и оглушительно рявкнул. Бартон поморщился – залеченные несколько лет назад перепонки болезненно заныли – и отошел в сторону. Еще не хватало попасть под горячую руку альтер-эго Бэннера. Стива он не тронет, Логану без разницы – заживет, а ему не хотелось быть пришибленной мухой после встречи с кулаком Халка.

Но Халк никакой агрессии не проявлял. Разве что по отношению к разрушенному зданию бизнес-центра. Чем ему не угодила груда сплавленного воедино стекла, железа и бетона было неясно. Но Халк с привычным размахом начал крошить развалины, словно ища что-то. Стив поглядывал на него, но продолжал общаться с базой. Логан и Бартон переглянулись и полезли на развалины следом за великаном.

\- Что он тут забыл?  
\- Без понятия. Логан, а ты больше не чуешь ничего?   
\- В смысле - ничего живого? Нет, лучник. Тут все сгорело, вряд ли кто уцелел. Я и Шэрон то смог обнаружить, потому что она была вне здания.  
\- И все же, не просто так он сюда пришел?  
\- Отчего же? Мог и просто так. Он не человек, не обманывайся.  
Словно услышав Логана (а может, и услышав), Халк повернул голову и рыкнул. Бартон секунду колебался, но все же забрался повыше. Увиденное его не обрадовало – вокруг развороченных плит была видна кровь, местами запекшаяся.  
\- Говоришь, все сгорело? – мрачно указал он Росомахе на открывшуюся картину  
\- Значит, я ошибся, - не менее мрачно отозвался тот. – Бартон, я не способен чуять сквозь огонь.  
\- Ну а теперь? Чуешь что-то?  
Росомаха не ответил.

Халк на достигнутом не успокоился. Он отбрасывал и отбрасывал плиты, пока не докопался до чего-то, ему нужного. А докопавшись, опустил руки и взревел, уже как-то тоскливо. И эта тоска напугала Бартона куда больше, нежели ярость зеленого громилы. До холодных мурашек по спине.  
\- Что он там нашел? – спросил он севшим голосом.  
\- Сейчас посмотрим, - Логан прыгнул вниз и подошел к утихнувшему Халку. Бартон помешкал секунду, посмотрел на Стива, все еще ведущего переговоры, и прыгнул следом.

Росомаха стоял и смотрел куда-то вниз, его ноздри раздувались от гнева, а кулаки были сжаты. Халк выглядел примерно так же, как ни странно.   
\- Клинт, лучше не ходи сюда. Не стоит, - глухо произнес Логан.  
Бартон не стал его слушать. И, конечно же, пожалел об этом, едва подошел. Все вокруг было в крови – и не только в ней, но разбираться, что это за ошметки разбросаны кругом, Хоукай не хотел. У него было слишком богатое воображение и слишком серьезный опыт, чтобы понять это и так. В нос ударил запах свежей крови и горелой плоти. К горлу подкатила тошнота. Господи, как Логан с его чутьем еще не сошел тут с ума? 

Бартон сглотнул, давя рвотный рефлекс, и отошел. Помогло это не сильно. Вид чьих-то внутренностей, равномерно разбросанных по развалинам, еще долго будет вспоминаться ему в кошмарах. Логан подошел к нему, хлопнул по плечу и сказал:  
\- Я ведь и не такое видел в своей жизни, Клинт. Даже больше – я и не такое творил. Но тебе не стоило на это смотреть.  
\- Почему? Просто очередное последствие наших дурацких войн. В которых гибнут обычные люди. Что? – Клинт осекся, перехватил странный взгляд Росомахи. И тут его осенило. – Логан, чья это была кровь?

Росомаха не ответил. И Бартон, уже понимая, что знает ответ, снова спросил:  
\- Чья? Чья это была кровь, ты ведь почуял? Чьи кишки я сейчас видел?  
Росомаха молчал, не решаясь на одно-единственное слово. И Бартон сказал сам:  
\- Это был он, да? Это был Фьюри?  
Ответ нужен уже не был, но Логан все равно кивнул. Через силу, словно сам до сих пор с трудом мог в это поверить. И вот сейчас до Хоукая со всей неотвратимостью дошло – Фьюри мертв. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Чудес не бывает. Старый интриган, что манипулировал всеми вокруг и использовал любые средства для достижения своих целей – мертв. Банально так оказался под огнем Крии. Быть ведь того не может! Однако, было.

\- Бэннер как-то сказал, что Халка будоражит запах крови, - произнес Логан. – Не уточнил, как именно будоражит. Но видимо, он смог почувствовать что-то, чего я не могу.   
Бартон не стал отвечать. Он смотрел на Халка. Тот, подняв голову, уставился куда-то вверх. Интересно, что он там такого обнаружил, чего не видят они? Словно отвечая на его вопрос, тучи, нависшие над городом, осветила вспышка.  
\- Кажется, Тор пошел в наступление, - прокомментировал он.  
\- Похоже. Пошли, здесь больше нечего делать.  
\- Считаешь? Предлагаешь бросить все как есть?  
\- Не будь сентиментальной рохлей, Бартон, – огрызнулся Росомаха. – Этим займутся те, кому по должности положено. Идем. Мертвые уже не с нами.

«Наши мертвые нас не оставят в бою» - мелькнули в голове Бартона когда-то сказанные слова. Кем сказанные – этого он уже не помнил. Очередная вспышка осветила мир вокруг.  
\- Стой! – крикнул он Росомахе. Тот обернулся, не понимая, куда так рванулся с места Хоукай. А тот бежал к месту, где чужой крови и плоти было больше всего. 

Если его усиленное в десятки раз зрение его не обмануло.   
Если его разум, взбаламученный контузией и стимуляторами, его не подвел.   
Если света, что дают молнии, достаточно.  
Если…

Не обмануло. Не подвел. Достаточно.  
На одном из обломков он обнаружил, то, что искал. Повязка. Обычная черная повязка на глаз. Сейчас довольно потрепанная, заляпанная кровью и еще черт знает чем. Повязка Фьюри. 

Да, мертвые нас точно не оставят. 

Вспышка, сильнее всех предыдущих, осветила город. Хоукай торопливо сунул повязку в карман. Некогда. Сейчас – некогда. Он коснулся передатчика в ухе.  
\- Старк, какого хрена у вас там происходит?  
\- Мы пытаемся пробить силовое поле.  
\- И как, успешно?  
\- Ну, ты, наверное, заметил, что стало светлее?  
В разговор вклинился Роджерс.  
\- Старк, вашу иллюминацию наверняка видно даже на другой стороне Атлантики. У вас получается?  
\- Не знаю. Тор молотит своей кувалдой так уверенно, будто знает, что делает.  
\- Вполне возможно, что знает, - влез в эфир Логан. – А ты сам что делаешь?  
\- Как что? Фиксирую для истории это событие! Мои репульсаторы крейсеру – что слону дробина, я уже проверял. А теперь за дело взялся наш бог. Может и пробьет. Знаете, грубая сила всегда…  
\- Старк, кончай треп, - оборвал Тони Капитан. – Доложи обстановку.   
\- Роджерс, какой же ты зануда, ты бы знал! – с чувством произнес Старк. – Здесь нечего докладывать. Крейсер висит неподвижно. Тор летает вокруг него и колотит. Крии не реагируют, словно им все равно.

Последние слова Старка Бартона напрягли. Как это все равно? Они даже отбиться не пытаются? Им плевать, что ли? Подумаешь, летающий мужик в плаще ломится в корабль, мы посидим, посмотрим на него, чайку попьем. Все нормально, не волнуйтесь.  
\- Мне это сильно не нравится, - озвучил Хоукай свои опасения. – Это затишье перед бурей. И куда делся наш новый друг?  
\- Танос? – уточнил Тони. – Он не показывался до сих…. Твою мать!  
\- Старк! Старк, что там у вас? – надрывался в микрофон Роджерс.

Старк не отвечал. Он громко матерился на всех свободных частотах, чего от него не ждал даже Росомаха. Сквозь ругательства до команды, оставшейся внизу, доносился скрежет металла, помехи, голос Джарвиса и звук репульсных пушек. А у Тора вообще нет связи, никакой. Бартон ощутил, как что-то тревожное скопилось в животе и давит, давит. Похоже было, когда Наташа лезла в пекло боя, а он ничем не мог ей помочь. Да что там творится?

Небо прочертило несколько молний. От слишком яркого света Бартон прикрыл веки. Мгновение он видел, как на сетчатке отпечатались следы молний. Тревога перерастала в полноценный страх. Что-то случилось, что-то, с чем даже Тор справиться не способен. И Хоукая начало трясти от одной мысли, что с ним что-то может случиться. В который раз он пожалел, что Тор так и не разогнал облака над Манхэттеном. Было бы куда легче, видь он, что там, наверху.

Он не пытался докричаться до Тони, как и Логан, чтобы не забивать эфир лишним мусором. Но слушать ругань Старка, его тяжелое дыхание и реплики Джарвиса было почти невыносимо. В небе происходило что-то безумное. Тучи сгустились, закручиваясь тугой спиралью над Башней. Эпицентр наверняка приходился на то место, где висел крейсер. Да и причина резкой смены погоды тоже кружила где-то там.

\- Это Танос! – выкрикнул Тони. – Эта тварь напала на Тора!  
Больше ничего вразумительного от него добиться было невозможно. Из обрывков фраз Хоукай сделал вывод, что на Старка наседает превосходящее число бойцов Крии. Превосходящее раз этак в сто-двести. Иначе Железного человека сложно заставить заткнуться и не ерничать. А самое противное – это бессилие тех, кто остался внизу. Даже Халк не мог ничего сделать – а он хотел, явно хотел, судя по его разъяренному виду.

Роджерс пытался инструктировать Старка:  
\- Снижайся! Выводи их на нас, мы поможем!  
\- Как? – орал в ответ Тони. – Они не дают мне пробиться!  
\- Взорви что-нибудь! Ты же эксперт, Старк!  
\- Я… я попробую… - выдохнул Тони.   
Через десять секунд одна из туч расцветилась желто-оранжевым пламенем. А еще несколько мгновений спустя из облаков посыпались обломки «скутеров». И трупы – много трупов. Может, часть из них были не совсем целыми. Может, кто-то из них был еще жив. Плевать. Бартон всматривался, пытаясь разглядеть среди всего этого безобразия красно-золотую фигурку и надеясь, что лететь она будет сама. И что Халку не придется снова ловить Железного человека на лету.

\- Ну как, вам понравился фейерверк? – раздался в наушниках жизнерадостный голос Старка.   
\- Тони, ну ты и мудак, - зло ответил Бартон. – Я тебя пристрелю, когда спустишься.  
\- Старк, убирайся оттуда прочь, немедленно! – скомандовал Роджерс.   
\- Стой, что с Тором? – перебил его Хоукай. – Почему молний больше нет?  
\- Без понятия, здесь не видно ничего, - на секунду Старк вынырнул из облачной хмари, чтобы тут же в нее вернуться. – Господа, кажется, нашему громовержцу нужна помощь. И срочно!

Сердце Хоукая стукнуло, провалилось куда-то вниз и запуталось в кишках. Он сейчас отчаянно хотел иметь под рукой джет. Взлететь повыше и хотя бы видеть, а не слушать сбивчивые комментарии Старка, для которого опасность всегда была понятием абстрактным, даже если касалась напрямую.

\- Старк, уходи! Живо! – приказал Капитан. – Я вызываю авиацию.  
\- Погоди, они тут не нужны, - торопливо ответил Тони. – Не помогут, их в пыль разотрут раньше.  
\- Тогда какого хрена ты еще там?  
\- Тор сцепился с этим сизокожим, Таносом. И тот наседает, будь здоров. Я попробую ему помочь.  
\- Да тебя самого зашибут и не заметят, - хладнокровно вставил Логан.  
\- Ну, я хотя бы попытаюсь. Легко говорить, стоя на земле.  
\- Так спускайся и отдай мне свой костюм, жестянка, - предложил Росомаха.  
\- Ты его попортишь своим маникюром, - не остался в долгу Старк.

Слушать их было невыносимо. Бартон содрал наушник и отшвырнул в сторону. Ему нужен был джет и срочно. Хоукай рванул в сторону расположения ближайшей армейской части, на ходу обдумывая, где самолет найти быстрее всего. И в этот момент небо разломилось от яркого света. По сравнению с этим все предыдущие вспышки были тусклыми светлячками рядом с накаленной добела нитью. Асфальт под ногами тряхнуло.

Бартон споткнулся и растянулся на земле, едва успев закрыть глаза. От ослепительного света невозможно было укрыться, даже зажмурившись и спрятав лицо в ладонях. Но постепенно свет померк, затух и Хоукай через силу осмотрелся вокруг. В голову лезли воспоминания о словах Тони насчет взрыва атомной бомбы. Неужели у кого-то сдали нервы и он пустил на Нью-Йорк ракету? Впрочем, случись там ядерный взрыв, все бы вначале загорелось, а потом было снесено волной сжатого воздуха.

Мир казался своей выжженной копией. Цвета поблекли, выгорели. Все казалось серым, словно присыпанным пеплом. Такое бывает, когда в ясный день на пляже долго лежишь, подставив лицо солнцу, а потом пытаешься рассмотреть что-то. И вымороченная, неестественная картина вокруг немного пугает. Даже море не кажется таким синим, как всегда.

Бартон тряхнул головой, поднялся и поглядел наверх. Самое странное – тучи исчезли. Вообще. Небо было безоблачным. Объяснение отыскалось самое простое – выброс был такой силы, что вода в облаках попросту испарилась. И теперь высоко над ними, видный четко и ясно, висел долбаный крейсер долбанных Крии. А рядом с ним – какая-то мелкая точка, почти неподвижная.

Хоукай прищурился, пытаясь понять, кто или что это. Слишком далеко, не рассмотреть. Вдруг точка распалась на две и одна осталась на месте, а другая стала приближаться к земле с грациозностью авиационного снаряда. Память услужливо подкинула Бартону и скорость свободного падения, и способ вычисления параболической траектории, и баллистическую кривую, и еще много профессиональных терминов, которые сейчас были абсолютно бесполезны. Бесполезны и бессмысленны. Потому что точка, что летела вниз, была не золотисто-красного цвета.

У нее были металлические блики, много бликов. И алое пятно трепещущегося плаща. Бартону некстати вспомнилось, что этот плащ очень теплый. И что руки его хозяина гораздо теплее. Хоукай ненавидел сейчас свое зрение, которое позволяло ему видеть больше, чем нормальные люди. Ему не хотелось видеть, как Тор падает и даже не пытается замедлиться. 

Он видел, как от точки, что продолжала висеть рядом с крейсером, отделилась еще одна, третья, совсем уж крохотная. Мозг сразу выдал версию, что это Мьельнир. Вот почему Тор не пытается приостановить падение – он просто не может. Нечем. 

Бартон рванулся к тому месту, где по его расчетам должен был упасть, (нет, не упасть, приземлиться!) громовержец. Бежал, понимая, что не успевает. И никто не успевает, даже Тони. Чертов Старк, куда-то пропал, когда ты так нужен! Хоукай кричал, забыв, что выбросил передатчик, и связи у него теперь нет. Ну не слепые же они, а конце-то концов!

Фигура в алом плаще рухнула в районе «Утюга», когда Бартону было до нее еще ярдов триста. Землю сотряс удар, от которого Хоукай кубарем покатился по мостовой. Рядом с местом падения взметнулось облако пыли, в пару секунд набравшее мощь и разносящееся во все стороны. Бартон натянул на лицо маску-воротник, пытаясь защититься от мелкодисперсной дряни. Очки он и без того не снимал.

Откуда-то сверху послышался свист рассекаемого воздуха. Бартон вскинул голову и увидел, что молот летит на него. Даже если он не попадет прямо в него, ударной силы хватит, чтобы зацепить. Хоукай метнулся в сторону, уже понимая, что не успевает. Здорово будет получить Мьельниром по макушке, всегда мечтал. 

Звук удара он не уловил. В последний момент что-то здоровенное толкнуло его в спину и бросило оземь. Бартон успел заметить, что у этого «чего-то» большие зеленые руки и массивная челюсть. В следующую секунду мир снова тряхнуло, причем куда ощутимее. Но Халку на это было плевать. Бартону, лежащему под ним – тоже.

Едва стих гул, Хоукай выбрался из-под великана. Халк смотрел на него сердито и как-то озабоченно. Но удивляться Бартону было некогда, он озирался, пытаясь понять, что где находится. Очертания «Утюга» проступили сквозь оседающую пыль, и он рванул туда. Только бы успеть, только бы успеть…

Что именно успеть, он как-то не думал. И о том, что при падении с высоты двух километров обычно не выживают – тоже. Он просто бежал, спотыкался о куски гранита и кирпича, стремясь как можно скорее добраться до нужного места. И вместе с тем боялся увидеть, что опоздал.

Бродвей красовался здоровенной воронкой с ровными краями. Бартон подбежал к ней и застыл на месте. На ее дне лежал Тор, раскинув руки в стороны, и не шевелился.


	25. Глава двадцать четвертая. Бессилие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> Zack Hemsey – Vengeance  
> Broken Iris – Where Butterflies Never Die  
> Murray Gold – Doomsday  
> Florence and The Machine – Seven Devils  
> Stephen Anderson – Assassin  
> Hans Zimmer – Risen From Darkness

Если вдаваться в вопросы теологии, что есть бог? Существо, а лучше сказать сущность, наделенная безграничным могуществом и столь же безграничным знанием. Высшая форма бытия разума, не ограниченная тленом и временными рамками.

Формулировка получилась странная и расплывчатая. Чушь. Ошибка здесь начинается уже со слова «наделенная». Кем наделенная? Кем-то, кто еще более могущественен? Тогда какое может быть совершенство, откуда ему взяться? Значит, не наделенная, а обладающая изначально. А что есть начало? С чего вести отчет существования и самосознания бога? А насчет формы – как можно представить себе совершенно неуязвимое нечто, абсолютно статичное в своей неуничтожимости? Разве что облако мыслящего газа, наверное. Потому что все прочие формы жизни будут подвергнуты процессу диссоциации, проще говоря – банальной биологической смерти.

Но что если эта самая сущность заключена в клетку из плоти и крови? Хрупкую такую клетку, что сломать можно, даже если сильно не стараться. А внутри этой клетки стучит живое сердце и гоняет по жилам кровь. Обычное человеческое тело – какое к дьяволу совершенство?

Удивительно, какие мысли могут посетить воспаленное сознание, что пытается удержать себя на грани безумия и не дать себе провалиться в бездну. Хотя, наверное, дело бы не только и не столько в отчаянии, сколько в лекарствах, что доктора его накачали. Лоперамид, новокаин и какая-то седативная дрянь. Все в одну вену. Чего ему стоило стоять на месте и не падать – одному Богу известно. 

Кстати, о богах. Именно эта мысль и не давала покоя ему сейчас, когда он торчал в палате и ждал, когда ему вернут костюм. Время. Его катастрофически мало, а планету нужно спасать и никто почему-то за него это не сделает. Время утекало сквозь пальцы, не оставляя ему ни одного шанса. Нет, не так. Не оставляя шанса богу, над которым сейчас в реанимации билась бригада врачей. Богу, что не был совершенным и теперь умирал.

* * *

Нет, он не кричал, не закатывал истерику, не опустил руки, как Стив, увидевший, что Шэрон исчезла под обломками. Он был спокоен, когда увидел Тора, лежащего на дне воронки. Он был быстр, но уверен движениях, когда спускался вниз, когда пытался нащупать пульс, услышать дыхание. Когда пытался приподнять тяжелое тело – окстись, Бартон, ты втрое легче, куда тебе? Но он все равно пытался.

Связи не было и это разозлило его куда сильнее всего остального. Бросать Тора и идти искать парней у него даже мысли не возникло. В полумраке наступившего вечера угадывались очертания зданий, тишина, дикая для этого места рухнула и придавила. А он сидел на дне грязной, пыльной ямы и на руках у него лежал поверженный бог. В эту секунду безнадежность кольнула его в первый раз.

Откуда-то сверху спустился Халк, посмотрел свирепо и рявкнул. Увы. Такие трюки срабатывают лишь единожды. Тор не очнулся, не спросил, в чем дело, не отпустил колкую шуточку. Но в каком-то смысле рев Халка был полезен – остальные поняли, где его искать. И нашли. А Бартон, наконец, смог уловить слабое, едва заметно для дрожащих пальцев, сердцебиение.

* * *

Поднимать и погружать Тора в вертолет пришлось Росомахе и Капитану, у самого Бартона на это просто не хватало сил. Когда он стал столбом у кабины, Логан почти силком впихнул его туда же. Хоукай непонимающе уставился на него  
\- Ты бы себя видел, лучник. Вали в госпиталь.

Только тогда Бартон додумался посмотреть на себя в стекло. Рассеченная бровь, куча синяков. Плюс ко всему – порез на левом предплечье. Наверняка появился, когда Халк толкнул его на асфальт. До Хоукая дошло, что ему самому все-таки может понадобиться врач. Он влез в вертолет и откинулся в кресле, левой рукой нашарив ладонь Тора. Снаружи послышались голоса Роджерса и Логана, обсуждавших исчезнувшего Старка. И, правда, куда он мог деться?

Кристалл на шее ощутимо нагрелся и теперь тлел, как уголек. Бартон всматривался в голубые искры, пытаясь ни о чем не думать. Усталость навалилась на него, как мешок с камнями – на утопленника.

* * *

Находиться здесь было невыносимо. Но Бартон почему-то остался. Зрелище Тора, опутанного проводами и датчиками и окруженного всевозможной аппаратурой, казалось диким и сюрреалистичным. Кто угодно мог быть здесь, хоть Бэннер, хоть Росомаха, не говоря уже об остальных. И не хуже удавки душило понимание – Тор уже даже не на грани, он умирает. 

Никто персонально для него не старался, не докладывал о состоянии громовержца, но Бартон не был слепым и глухим. Он уже давно научился определять, как врачи относятся к пациенту. По разговорам, взглядам, случайным словам и жестам. И ему очень не нравилось, что многие поглядывали на Тора, как на диковину, что не спасать нужно, а изучать. Да, он не человек, но разве это дает им право относиться к нему как-то иначе.

В госпитале появилась Хилл. Удивительно, что она появилась лично, учитывая, сколько проблем и обязанностей на нее свалилось после гибели Фьюри. Однако, нашла время, приехала убедиться во всем лично, а может, чем черт не шутит, и поддержать. Бартон равнодушно косился на нее, продолжая смотреть на Тора, лежащего за прозрачным стеклом. 

Мария о чем-то переговаривалась с докторами, а затем подошла к нему.  
\- Агент Бартон.  
\- Здравствуйте… директор Хилл, - запнулся он.  
\- Я говорила с врачами. Но мне интересно – как вы сами оцениваете свое состояние?  
\- Удовлетворительное. По большей части.  
\- Доктор МакТаггерт считает иначе и настаивает на вашей госпитализации.  
\- Из-за этой царапины? – Хоукай махнул левой рукой, на которой красовалась повязка.  
\- Не только. Сотрясение, ушибы, общая физическая утомленность. Но они имели в виду не только это. Мойра считает, что присутствуют еще и факторы психологического порядка.  
\- Ага, то есть они думают, что у меня ПТС? – кисло спросил Бартон.  
\- Они много чего думаю, агент, и я склонна доверять им больше. Но времени на подтирание соплей подчиненным у меня нет. Мне нужна команда Мстителей, способная выстоять против агрессоров. И если с Тором пока ничего не ясно, то касательно вас, агент, я хочу спросить – как вы оцениваете свое состояние?

Бартон устало вздохнул.  
\- Мария, я в порядке. Я просто устал.  
Хилл пристально взглянула на него, но ничего не сказала на эту внезапную фамильярность. Марией он ее не называл уже лет пять, со времен того злополучного инцидента, унесшего жизнь Бобби.  
\- Мне бы передохнуть немного. И я должен побыть здесь.  
\- Зачем?   
Бартон попытался подыскать слова, подходящие для объяснения, но не вышло ни черта, и он просто кивнул в сторону Тора.  
\- Из-за него. Я не могу уйти, пока не буду знать, что с ним.  
\- Здесь все очевидно, агент. И помочь вы ничем не сможете. Не мешайте врачам делать их работу, займитесь лучше своей.

Бартону хотелось сказать, что он все прекрасно понимает, он же не идиот. Что ответственность и обязанности с него никто не снимал. Что он пойдет убивать крии, но не сейчас. Ему просто нужно немного времени. Разве ему не положена передышка?

Но самого себя обмануть не получалось. Бартон прекрасно знал, чего ради он так хочет остаться в госпитале. Ему нужно немного времени, но не для себя. Он просто хотел недолго побыть рядом с Тором. Потому что всем нужна поддержка, даже самым сильным. А еще Хоукай чувствовал себя должным. Он прекрасно помнил, как громовержец был с ним, когда лучника угораздило загреметь в больницу после стычки с Братством. И помнил, как Тор приволок его домой после срыва, как возился с ним, пытался зачем-то поддержать, помочь. 

Это слишком сильно держало его здесь, что бы просто отмахнуться и проигнорировать. Но слова Хилл имели обоснование. У него есть работа и от нее никуда не денешься. И дурацкое, сентиментально желание следовало задавить в зародыше. Он не имеет права на слабость. Не сейчас. В голове шла борьба, и что победит – он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Потому что с обеих сторон был долг – но разного свойства.

\- Жаль, у нас нет времени нет, - как-то безнадежно пробормотал он.  
\- Теперь есть, - неожиданно сказала Хилл. – Нам дали отсрочку. Двое суток. Или, говоря их формулировкой, два оборота планеты вокруг своей оси.  
\- В прошлый раз нам тоже давали отсрочку, - не поверил Бартон, - А потом без предупреждения напали на город.  
\- В прошлый раз с нами вел переговоры командир крейсера Крии.  
\- А в этот? – почему-то не сомневаясь в ответе, спросил Хоукай.  
\- Танос, - подтвердила его подозрения Хилл.  
\- И ему вы верите больше?   
\- У нас все равно нет выбора. Мы готовимся к следующей атаке, но выматывать людей больше нужного я не собираюсь. К тому же, - Хилл скривилась. – Сомневаться в его словах сложно. Он сказал, что дает нам время не зализывать раны, а для траура и погребения нашего героя.

Бартон от изумления даже на секунду забыл об усталости.  
\- Это очень мило… с его стороны.  
Хилл смотрела на него с плохо скрываемым интересом, словно сомневаясь в чем-то. Мысли в голове Бартона заметались, как потревоженные пчелы.  
\- Погодите, откуда ему знать о Фьюри? Танос его и знать не знал. Хотите сказать… - он бросил быстрый взгляд на Тора.  
\- Вот именно, - подтвердила Хилл. – Наш аметистовый друг, по-видимому, считает, что асгардец пал от его руки. И я понимаю, почему.  
\- Молот, - сообразил Хоукай.  
\- Верно. Мьельнир до сих пор лежит в воронке посреди Бродвея, это видно отовсюду, - Хилл сообщала информацию дозировано, гомеопатическими дозами.  
\- Вот оно что, - протянул Бартон. Сразу стала понятна причина приезда новоиспеченного директора в такое неожиданное место, как госпиталь. – Считаешь, это может стать нашим козырем?  
\- Стараюсь использовать все имеющиеся ресурсы, - кратко ответила она. – И потому приказываю вам агент присоединиться к команде в ближайшее время.

Да, видь это Фьюри, его бы охватила нешуточная радость. Ученица бодрым шагом шла по его стопам. И методы у нее были на загляденье. Старина Ник хорошо натаскал помощницу. Но от возражений Бартон не удержался:  
\- Я должен быть здесь.  
\- Вы нужны своей команде, агент.  
\- Ну, так часть команды сейчас лежит перед вами и нуждается в поддержке.  
\- И чем вы можете ему помочь? – иронично осведомилась Хилл.  
\- Я? Да ничем! Но я хочу знать, почему врачи смотрят на него, как на подопытного кролика, а не как на пациента. Они не верят, что он выживет, ты понимаешь?

Бартону хотелось кричать, но говорил он очень тихо, словно не хотел звать смерть раньше времени. Хилл не стала указывать ему на вопиющее нарушение субординации, словно теперь, когда она стала главной, ей стало на это наплевать. Она позволила себе расслабиться ненадолго и очень спокойно произнесла:

\- Клинт, ты знаешь, что агент Бишоп подала рапорт на включение ее в программу «Инициатива Мстителей»?  
\- Что?! – Бартон буквально задохнулся от возмущения.  
\- Ее характеристики и показатели едва ли уступают твоим, тем более, что тренировал ее ты лично. И формально никаких оснований отказать ей у меня нет. Что до половой принадлежности – мы оба знаем, это не помеха. 

Бартон молчал, но внутри у него все буквально клокотало от бешенства. Если, не дай бог если…  
\- Ты позволишь ей?  
\- Нет, - резко ответила Хилл. – Я не дам ей заниматься вашей самоубийственной деятельностью. И ты должен понимать – почему. В свое время я не смогла уберечь Бобби, так неужели ты думаешь, что теперь я позволю погибнуть этой девочке? Тем более, она… - Хилл не договорила.

Всего на секунду показалось, что она сейчас расскажет все. Что случилось в тот проклятый день, когда Барбара якобы прикрыла Марию от пули. Но Хилл уже взяла себя в руки и натянула на лицо маску холодного, беспощадного руководителя.  
\- Агент Бартон, теперь вы понимаете, почему должны быть с командой?  
\- Да, директор, понимаю.  
\- Я даю вам время до утра на ваши детские причуды. После этого вы должны присоединиться к команде и продолжить оборону, - она бросила еще один пристальный взгляд сквозь стекло, а потом – на Бартона. – И мой вам совет – поспите. От вас мало толку, когда вы зеваете.

Хилл развернулась на каблуках и практически замаршировала к выходу. Бартон смотрел ей вслед, не совсем понимая, что у него творится на душе. С одной стороны – она вынуждает его убраться отсюда, да поскорее, и вообще ведет себя еще стервознее, чем обычно. С другой – она обещала не дать Кейт пойти с винтовкой наперевес против крии. И на том спасибо. А это ее «когда вы зеваете», это вообще как понимать? Против воли он вспомнил, как однажды зазевался на одном из заданий. Да, не выспался. Но из-за кого, она не забыла, интересно? Вот он, например, помнил прекрасно.

Хоукай уткнулся лбом в холодное стекло и выдохнул. Поверхность тут же запотела. Он прикоснулся к ней, оставляя четкие отпечатки ладони, а потом сфокусировал взгляд на палате. До него с пугающей четкостью дошло – он не сможет сейчас войти туда. Не сможет смотреть вблизи на Тора, такого, как он есть сейчас. Но уйти просто так он не может. Что в данном случае является большей слабостью? Как же хочется выть от бессилия.

Он сунул руку в карман и вынул оттуда повязку, благополучно забытую почти сразу. Стоило отдать ее Марии, но она уже скрылась. Ладно, еще будет время вернуть.

Бартон обернулся на коридор, в котором минуту назад еще была толпа агентов, а теперь осталось всего пара санитаров. Неужели сегодня пострадало так мало людей, принадлежащих Организации? Странно, ему казалось, разгром был столь беспощаден, что сейчас врачи должны возиться не только с Тором и… 

Шэрон. 

Точно, она ведь тоже должна быть здесь. Сомнительное решение, но все же. Бартон на мгновение прикрыл глаза, представляя, куда ее могли положить. А потом открыл глаза и на чистой интуиции направился в соседний блок. В конце концов, когда тебе не к кому пойти, можно пойти к врагу. Пусть Шэрон была врагом лишь условно.

Ему повезло, она не спала. И не была в отключке, что казалось куда вероятнее. Когда он постучал в прозрачную дверь, она вскинулась с такой надеждой в глазах, что на секунду он ощутил некое подобие стыда, но это быстро прошло, когда у Шэрон в глазах прорезалось острое презрение.  
\- Можно? – спросил он, готовый быть посланным далеко и надолго.  
\- Входи, чего уж, раз пришел.  
\- Как самочувствие? – вежливо спросил он.  
\- Дерьмово, - буркнула она, потирая голову, обмотанную бинтами.  
\- Ну, выглядишь так же, - тем же тоном продолжил Бартон.

Шэрон на секунду онемела, решая, как именно обложить Хоукая, а затем улыбнулась. Она тоже вспомнила короткий обмен любезностями при их первой встрече. Бартон ухмыльнулся.  
\- Я решил, тебе тут тоскливо, дай, думаю, зайду.  
\- Бартон, кому другому вешай лапшу. Я знаю, как сильно ты меня любишь.  
\- Ну, а если я пришел, потому что тоскливо мне?  
Она взглянула чуть внимательнее:  
\- Вот в это я, пожалуй, поверю. Кстати, что ты в госпитале забыл? На вид не выглядишь умирающим.  
\- Я здесь не из-за себя. Эта тварь, Танос. В общем, он зацепил Тора, неизвестно, как.  
\- И что, наш бугай сейчас примеряет на себя больничную пижаму? Уверена, ему пойдет.  
\- Он умирает, Шэрон.

Она осеклась.  
\- Врачи говорят, что это сродни коме. Ну, знаешь, когда человек после тяжелой травмы залегает в спячку. Может, очнется, а может, нет. И если не очнется – это видно почти сразу. Угасание всех функций организма, медленное такое. Иногда можно помочь. Только вот беда, он не человек. И что с ним делать – они не знают.

Бартон говорил скучным тоном, словно речь шла о ком-то со стороны, а не о его друге.  
\- Они вообще ничего не могут? – спросила Шэрон.  
\- Не знаю. Сказали, что он должен бороться сам.  
\- Но судя по всему, ни они, ни ты сам в этом не уверены, - констатировала Шэрон.  
\- Я уже ни в чем не уверен. 

Воцарилось молчание. Неловким оно не было – они оба думали каждый о своем и тишина никого не напрягала. Шэрон неожиданно предложила:  
\- Пошли, выйдем, я не могу сидеть тут. Давит… - пожаловалась она, кивнув на стены и потолок.  
Бартон не удивился – после того, как тебя заваливает плитами, долго не захочется находиться в закрытом пространстве. Он помог ей встать и накинуть халат. Подходящее место нашлось в небольшом зимнем саду. Журчание фонтана успокаивало, ночную тишину ничто не нарушало.

\- Ты боишься за него? – спросила Шэрон.  
\- Да, наверное.  
\- Тогда почему ты пришел ко мне, а сидишь сейчас с ним?  
\- Потому что… Не знаю, я не могу смотреть на это, - Бартон отвел глаза, словно стыдясь этого.  
\- Он же смог, - рассудительно заметила она. – Я видела, как он с тобой возился после твоего запоя. Поверь, это дорогого стоит.

Бартон промолчал, уставившись на какую-то экзотическую раффлезию.  
\- Скажи, Бартон, только честно. Зачем ты здесь?  
\- То есть? Неужели не ясно?  
\- Вот представь, ни хрена не ясно. За каким чертом ты торчишь в госпитале, когда мог бы поехать выспаться в Башню? Или на базу. Так зачем ты торчишь здесь?  
\- Я должен, – невнятно ответил Хоукай  
\- Должен? Кому? И с каких пор? – продолжала наседать Шэрон.  
\- Слушай, ты ведь не идиотка, ты должна понимать, в чем дело.  
\- Вот именно. Но сдается мне, что ты сам ничего не понимаешь.  
\- Серьезно? Тогда объясни.  
\- Я пытаюсь, - Шэрон закатила глаза, - Я пытаюсь донести тебе через вопросы. Знаешь, нет ничего лучше, чем поставить человека в тупик простыми вопросами. Вот к примеру, я спросила – зачем? Ты даже не смог ответить.

Бартон прищурился и съязвил:  
\- Неужели? Я ответил.  
\- Да? Про какой-то мутный долг ответил, и ничего конкретного.  
\- А тебе не приходило в голову, что можно быть тут из признательности. Потому что он тоже сидел со мной.  
\- Вот именно – сидел. А не шатался по госпиталю, не чесал языком в компании злой, вымотанной стервы Картер.  
\- Да уж, - хмыкнул Бартон. – В самокритике тебе не откажешь.  
\- И, между прочим, - продолжила Шэрон. – Стив ко мне сюда рвется не из признательности. И не из чувства долга. А потому что любит.

Бартон, собравшийся было возразить, заткнулся на полуслове. Ведь Роджерс действительно хотел лететь с ним. Но остался разгребать бардак, что остался после боя. А он сам, не будь ранен, разве не хотел бы оказаться ближе к Тору? Шэрон попала в цель с одного выстрела. Браво.

Словно зная, о чем он думает, она спросила:  
\- Ну, что я права?  
\- Картер, я по-прежнему не понимаю, какого лешего ты забыла на оперативной работе. По тебе отдел психологов плачет.  
\- С чего такие выводы?  
\- Ты снова пытаешься меня разозлить. Как в прошлый раз, я не забыл еще.  
\- Судя по всему, психолог я плохой, раз ты с полщелчка в этом разобрался, - наигранно посетовала Шэрон.  
\- Да нет, просто я так часто попадаю к нашим мозгоправам, что успел иммунитет выработать. Это приходит со временем.  
\- И как часто тебя к ним направляли?  
\- Стабильно – раз в месяц. Но если какой кризис – то куда чаще. После того, как я разнес Хелликарьер – почти каждый день, - сказал Бартон.  
\- Что-то я не замечала у тебя особых страданий и мук совести, - задумчиво произнесла она. – А ведь ты не похож на человека, что спокойно будет спать по ночам, зная, что убил восемнадцать человек, с которыми раньше работал.  
\- С чего ты взяла, что мне это не снится? – равнодушно спросил Хоукай. – Просто ты не застала, когда работала моей сторожевой собакой. И не видела меня год назад, когда я думал, что лучше застрелиться, чем жить с этим.  
\- И как же удержался?  
\- Никак. Со мной была Наташа. Она помогла. И психологи конечно, куда без них. Знаешь про такую штуку – блок сознания? Вот, мне его ставили. Дважды. В первый раз – когда поняли, что Локи слишком сильно покопался в моей голове. Второй – после того, как я едва себе стрелу в глаз не загнал от чувства вины.

Шэрон воззрилась на него, как на восьмое чудо света.  
\- Нет, я слышала про такое. Даже видела. Но всегда считала, что тот, кому поставили пси-блокировку, об это не знает. Так почему тебе сказали?  
\- А мне не сказали, я сам догадался. Я же не идиот, Шэрон, я и не на такие вещи насмотрелся с Фьюри. Мне мозг промывали качественно, на совесть. Я знаю, что если сорвусь, то блок сработает и не даст мне повторить это снова. Убить в этом случае я смогу только себя.

Шэрон потрясенно смотрела на него, не решаясь вставить очередное колкое замечание. А Хоукай, словно забыв, кому он это говорит, продолжал:  
\- И ты не права, когда сказала про восемнадцать человек. Погибло гораздо больше. И все, до единого – из-за меня. Те восемнадцать, что убиты моими стрелами. Еще шестьдесят два, что погибли от рук наемников. А еще – Коулсон.   
\- Господи, Бартон, - вырвалось у Шэрон. – Как ты еще жить можешь, зная все это?  
\- А ты думала, я просто безалаберный лучник, способный лишь доставлять проблемы?  
По лицу Шэрон было ясно видно, что именно так она и думала. По крайней мере, полчаса назад.  
\- Все куда сложнее, Картер. Я стараюсь не думать об этом без повода, но вот, сама видишь, иногда всплывает. И однажды я сойду с ума, потому что не справлюсь.

\- Скажи еще кое-что, - медленно произнесла она. – Ты считаешь, что не справишься в одиночку, верно?  
\- Ну да. Та, что могла мне помочь – ушла.  
\- А тот, что помогал справиться с ее уходом, лежит в соседнем отделении. Так какого ж хера ты сейчас сидишь не с ним, Бартон? Не будь идиотом, прошу.  
\- И что ты мне предлагаешь? - холодно спросил Хоукай.  
\- Пойти и поговорить с ним.  
\- Толку-то? Он даже не услышит.  
\- Откуда тебе знать, он же не человек! – парировала она. – И имей в виду, потом может быть поздно. Совсем поздно. Иди, скажи ему. Плевать что. В первую очередь ты будешь говорить с самим собой. Это нужно тебе, не отрицай.

* * * 

Наверное, стоило сделать так с самого начала. Хоукай раздумывал, стоило ли затевать этот разговор с Шэрон, ведь в сущности, ничего нового она ему не сказала. Раскрыла глаза на очевидную, в общем-то, вещь, это да. За это он бы сказал ей спасибо. Но в том-то и была сложность – за такое благодарить он сможет еще очень не скоро.

В коридорах никого толком не было. Благословенное время ночь, когда можно шататься по госпиталю, и никто не скажет, что нельзя. Бартон проводил Шэрон до ее палаты, убедился, что все нормально и вернулся в крыло реанимации. Постоял немного перед дверью, а потом все же решился войти. 

Здесь пахло озоном. Такой запах был, когда Тор слишком увлекался тренировками и пускал крошечные молнии из пальцев. Но обольщаться не стоило – скорее всего, в этот раз виновато было огромное количество аппаратуры в палате.

Бартон приволок к кровати стул, сел и посмотрел на Тора. Он не знал, как можно поддержать его сейчас, не представлял даже. И не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как ляпнуть:  
\- Привет, Тор. Рад, что ты еще держишься.

Писк кардиомонитора и шум дыхательного аппарата – вот и все, что он услышал в ответ.

\- Знаешь, я бы хотел тебе помочь, но не знаю как. Веришь, я даже не знаю, что сказать тебе. Я не знаю, слышишь ли ты меня. Надеюсь, слышишь. Так вот. Спасибо тебе. За все те разы, когда ты спасал мою шкуру. Когда сидел со мной по ночам во время кошмаров. И что не ушел тогда, когда я разозлился, тоже. Я ведь был уверен, что ты не выдержишь. Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты так со мной возился. Ведь не из-за этого дурацкого предназначения? А даже если и из-за него – все равно. Ты один из тех немногих, что мог терпеть мои закидоны.

Бартон говорил и чувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает комок, как говорить становится все сложнее. 

\- Я помню, как ты говорил, что мужчина не имеет права быть слабым. Наверное, имеет. Если сделал что-то невозможное, переступил собственную грань. Я уверен, что ты это сделал. И это не слабость, Тор, это иное. Да и кому как не тебе знать, что такое быть слабым. 

Хоукай сглотнул, чувствуя, как ему становится трудно дышать и попытался улыбнуться.

\- Я ведь помню, как впервые тебя увидел. Ты меня тогда наверняка не заметил, да и не удивительно. Помнишь, Нью-Мексико, когда ты пробивался к своему молоту? Разнес в пух и перья всех агентов, но прорвался. Я тогда висел на точке, Коулсон велел. И вот стою я, держу на прицеле твою кувалду, а ты внизу избиваешь какого-то оперативника. Знаешь, я был в восторге, когда эта груда мяса перед боем рухнула в грязь. Я тогда готов был пойти и взять у тебя автограф, серьезно.

На улице давно стемнело. Но низкое, осеннее небо было видно даже ночью – подсвеченное фонарями, оно казалось оранжевым.

\- И еще я помню, как ты упал на колени, когда не сумел взять Мьельнир в руки. Мы были уверены, что сможешь, серьезно. Поверь, я знаю, каково это – быть униженным и раздавленным, без возможности что-то сделать. Я ведь и сейчас не могу ничего сделать. Пока ты здесь, я даже не знаю, куда мне двигаться дальше. Потому что это неправильно, Тор. Это я должен лежать здесь, а не ты. Ты же бог, в конце концов, ты не можешь просто так умереть!

Бартон едва держался. Вспоминать оказалось очень больно, пусть даже ничего страшного в этих воспоминаниях не было. Но именно потому и было так плохо и гадко. Потому что теперь ничего хорошо быть не может. Бартон осторожно взял в руки ладонь громовержца, молясь, чтобы он хоть как-то дал понять, что жив. Смешно-то как. Молиться одному Богу за другого. Хотя сейчас Бартон был готов молиться хоть Богу, хоть черту, хоть самому Локи, лишь бы Тор выжил.

\- Не смей умирать, слышишь? Ты нам нужен, Тор. Мы без тебя просто не справимся, понимаешь? Любому из нас до тебя далеко, как пешком до Асгарда. Разве что Халк, да с ним не поговоришь толком. Пожалуйста, не умирай. Ты нужен нам. Ты мне нужен, Тор! Я без тебя рехнусь, понимаешь? Не вздумай меня бросать, иначе я застрелюсь. Я знаю, это эгоизм, но у меня больше никого нет. Мне надоело одиночество. Знал бы ты, как мне оно надоело…

Бартон всхлипнул и почувствовал, как стало горячо где-то на сердце и мокро в глазах. Господи, он не плакал почти одиннадцать лет. С тех пор, как похоронил брата. Хоукай откинул голову назад, не давая слезам выхода, не понимая, что так будет еще хуже. Но все равно терпел, кусал губы, пытаясь не завыть в голос.

\- Даже если тебе плевать на меня, подумай, у тебя же есть Джейн. Она будет одна, Тор. Это ведь тоже эгоизм. И ты обещал нас познакомить, помнишь? Я хочу увидеть женщину, ради которой ты стал одним из нас. Стал таким, каким я тебя знаю. Ты заставил меня по-другому смотреть на вещи. Ты мне не просто друг, ты для меня что-то большее. Я не знаю, как это обозвать, я слов таких не знаю. Просто знай об этом, ладно?

Тор ничего не ответил. Но сейчас ответа Хоукаю было не нужно. Сучка Шэрон оказалась права – стоило просто высказать, все, что лежало на душе. Ему и вправду стало вполовину легче. Если бы еще Тор очнулся…

Бартон подошел к окну. Облака словно стали еще ниже. Кажется, пойдет дождь. Вяло вспомнилось, что на дворе уже октябрь. И в дожде нет ничего удивительного. Но его взяла такая досада, что этот дождь устроит не Тор. Что это просто капризы погоды, ничего больше.

В голове шумело. Кажется, боевой коктейль вступил в реакцию с той химией, что его накачали врачи. Наверное, стоит последовать совету Марии и поспать. Утро вечера мудренее, как говорила Наташа. Странно, сейчас воспоминание о ней не кололо мерзкой болью в груди. Хоукай огляделся, не нашел ничего, куда можно было пристроить уставшее тело. Потому он просто устроился в простенке, положив голову на подоконник. О том, чтобы пойти и поискать кушетку, у него даже мысли не возникло.

* * *

Он спал. И ему снился сон. Ничем иным, кроме сна, это быть не могло. Потому что курить сигарету больше получаса – а именно столько прошло по его часам – можно было только там, где законы логики и физики отсутствовали напрочь. Впрочем, может, у него просто сломались часы. А еще он не удивлялся ни бесконечной сигарете, ни странному течению времени, ни дождевым облакам, сквозь, которые проглядывало солнце. Ни тому, что находился в каком-то незнакомом лесу.

В конце концов, курить ему надоело. Он отбросил окурок и громко сказал в пространство:  
\- Выходи! Я знаю, ты где-то здесь!  
Откуда-то сзади послышался легкий смешок. Оборачиваться Бартон не стал, хоть его явно склоняли к этому. Пусть тот, кто следит за ним, появится сам. Но шпион не спешил выдавать себя.  
\- Ну, долго мне еще ждать?  
\- Ты поразительно нетерпелив. Хотя о чем я, вы, смертные, всегда отличались неумением ждать.

Бартона словно молния прошила. А кожа против воли пошла крупными мурашками. Этот голос. Этот вкрадчивый тон. Эта гребаная ухмылочка.

\- Не говори об этом мне! – огрызнулся лучник. – Я лучше всех умею выжидать. Но я не считаю нужным делать этого сейчас.

Он отчаянно старался верить, что голос его не дрожит. Нет, когда он думал, что готов молиться всем божествам Вселенной, он даже помыслить не мог, что эта скользкая гадина отзовется!

\- Ты боишься меня, не так ли?

Бартон боялся, это было правдой. Невозможно не бояться безумия, что заставляло его жить, словно после смерти. Это ощущение небытия забыть невозможно. Но еще больше ему хотелось своими руками придушить того, из-за кого погибло куча хорошего народу, в том числе Фил. Того, из-за кого он не мог спать по ночам.

\- Выходи и проверь, боюсь ли я.  
\- Нет нужды. Мне и без того ведомо все, что у тебя на душе.  
\- Ну, раз ты такой всевидящий, может, ты еще и всесильный?

Смешок повторился. Послышался звук шагов. Краем глаза Бартон заметил движение. Перед ним оказался молодой мужчина с приятной внешностью, одетый, как на костюмированный бал. И самое смешное – это был не Локи. Он даже не был на него похож. Ни единой общей черты. Только голос – да и то, показалось от неожиданности.

Нет, не так. Общего у них было много. Повадки. Манера держаться. Тон разговора. Выражение лица – брезгливо-торжествующее. И что-то неуловимое, присущее лишь особам королевской крови. Или крови божественной. Потому что парень этот был схож не только с Локи. Еще и с Тором.

Наверное, у Бартона на лице все было написано, раз незнакомец скривился в презрительной ухмылке. Но какое же облегчение – и разочарование – испытал Бартон, поняв, что перед ним вовсе не рогатый психопат, сломавший ему психику. Хоукай едва не задал вопрос, а кто собственно, перед ним стоит, но вовремя прикусил язык. Захочет – сам скажет. Не скажет – ничего, не фатально.

\- Ты уже успокоился? – поинтересовался парень.  
\- Истерику закатывать не буду, не волнуйся, - съязвил Хоукай.  
\- Да мне-то что, твои проблемы, ты и решай. Я здесь по другому поводу.  
\- По какому же?  
\- Ты слышал о предназначении? – увидев, как мгновенно подобрался Бартон, незнакомец удовлетворенно улыбнулся. – Видимо, слышал. Так вот, ты не столь давно транслировал очень явное желание – чтобы Тор выжил. Я прав?  
\- Прав, - сквозь зубы отозвался Бартон.

 

Незнакомец сделал вид, что глубоко задумался. Но Бартон готов был отдать под заклад руку и оба глаза, что это лишь притворство. Богам не нужды так поступать, для них время течет иначе.

\- Наверное, я раскрою тебе тайну, если скажу, что предназначение может быть очень разным. Что там тебе наплел наш молотобоец? Наверняка много чуши про судьбу, спасение мира или его разрушение? Ну, в целом, он конечно прав, но кое-чего он сам не знает, - незнакомец прокашлялся, словно у него могло запершить в горле. – Судьбу мира можно изменить не только героическими поступками. Иногда достаточно вовремя устраниться, чтобы повернуть ход событий в противоположную сторону. Понимаешь, смертный? Можно просто исчезнуть из реальности и тем самым ее изменить.

\- Ты сейчас на что намекаешь? – угрюмо спросил Бартон.  
\- О, я не намекаю, я говорю прямо, просто ты этого не слышишь.   
\- И чего ты хочешь от меня?  
\- Я? Да ничего! Я лишь хочу сказать, что можно исчезнуть. И не обязательно бесследно, вовсе нет. Можно сделать так, что отход будет зачтен, как жертва. А за нее можно потребовать награду. Которой, в свою очередь, может быть что угодно. Хоть воскрешение бога.  
\- Если бы так было, люди могли спасать близких, едва этого захотев, – еще не веря в услышанное, сказал Хоукай.  
\- О, это лишь кажется. Люди слишком боятся за свои шкуры, чтобы почем зря их портить. К тому же, когда в игру вступают силы иного порядка, все может измениться. И никто, ни боги, ни титаны этому не помешают.  
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что можно принести жертву, и тогда Тор выживет?  
\- Я уже сказал столько, что хватит всем вашим смертным мудрецам на сотни поколений вперед. Если ты ничего не понял – твое дело, - незнакомец взмахнул рукой и стал растворяться в воздухе.

Бартон секунду тупо смотрел на пустоту, а потом закричал:  
\- Стой! Подожди, ты можешь объяснить?  
Но рядом уже никого не было. Пустой лес, в котором раздавался ритмичный тонкий звук. Словно чье-то сердцебиение. Бартон озирался в поисках чужака, но напрасно. Когда он был готов прокричать в его адрес какое-нибудь проклятье, над ухом раздался тихий проникновенный голос:  
\- Ты сейчас думаешь, что убив себя, спасешь Тора. Но пошевели мозгами, смертный. Может быть, это уже произошло, только все было наоборот? Ты так не считаешь? Не только человек может принести жертву…

Тонкий, пульсирующий звук слился в один сплошной писк. Неприятный и страшный. Бартон рванулся и понял, что никакого леса вокруг нет. Он лежит на полу в палате, в окно пробивается свет предрассветного неба. Все мышцы затекли и будто окаменели. Он шевельнулся, и тут до него дошло, что он по-прежнему слышит звук из своего сна. Звук кардиоаппарата, такой бывает, когда сердцебиение прекращается. Сплошной писк.

Здесь и сейчас он слышал, как у бога остановилось сердце.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если кто в теме, почитайте комикс «Thor, Vol. 1». Вам многое станет понятней.


	26. Глава двадцать пятая. Проникновение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> Антон VOSMOY (8th - ex. 8 tripping horses) – Hammer  
> The National – About today  
> The XX – Intro  
> Placebo – Battle For The Sun  
> Linkin Park – Don't Stay  
> Metallica – The Unforgiven

Первые секунд пять он даже не шевелился – настолько ему стало страшно. Легкие скрутило судорогой, дикой, невыносимой – ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Бартон увидел перед глазами линолеум и понял, что лежит носом в пол. Какого хрена он лежит? Как-то обрывками, вспышками запомнилось, как он поднимался на колени, как цеплялся за стену, как вставал. С трудом смог сглотнуть скопившуюся слюну и вздохнуть. Грудь отозвалась острой болью. Полно, а легкие ли это были? Сейчас он уже был уверен, что болит сердце.

Хоукай сумел удержаться на ногах и не рухнуть обратно. Чертов кардиомонитор пищал, не умолкая, и этот звук был хуже любой сирены, любого набата, вещающего о каре небесной. По стенке, цепляясь за панели, Бартон кое-как добрался до кровати. Нужно найти тревожную кнопку или что тут у них на этот случай… Правда, мысль о кнопке испаряется в тот же миг, как его взгляд падает на койку. Впрочем, в голове вообще стало неестественно пусто. Потому что думать о чем-то, глядя на пустую, абсолютно пустую кровать, было непросто.

На белых простынях яркими пятнами выделялись датчики, разноцветные провода, трубки, катетеры. Вот только тот, к кому все это хозяйство крепилось, исчез. Сердце ухнуло куда-то глубоко, запуталось в кишках, скрутило в животе тугую спираль. Стены палаты зашатались, пол качнулся, угрожая снова принять Бартона в свои объятья.

Кажется, он все-таки сошел с ума. Этого быть не могло. Потому что просто не могло быть. Может, он все еще спит? Ведь, правда, этот как раз возможно. Ощущение реальности оставило его, как и рассудок, на прощание не дав даже пинка.

В палату ворвалась бригада реаниматологов. Спохватились. Хотя, откуда ему знать, как давно пищат приборы. Ощущение времени его тоже покинуло безвозвратно. На лицах вбежавших медиков с завидной очередностью возникала решительность, недоумение, изумление. И как последний аккорд – неуверенная радость. Это еще с чего бы? Бартон с трудом понял, что смотрят они куда-то за него. Куда, на окно? Он обернулся. Кажется, он все-таки сорвется. Кажется, ему снова понадобится психиатр. Сейчас же.

Бартон почувствовал, как сердце сигануло из живота куда-то в глотку и пойманной птицей забилось там, как ноги стали подгибаться против воли. Он хватал ртом воздух, словно младенец, что учился дышать впервые в жизни. На языке вертелось одно очень короткое, но от этого не менее грязное ругательство. Впрочем, удушье не позволяло сказать ему этого вслух.

Тор стоял у окна. Тор. Стоял. У окна. И смотрел на него.

Живой, с уставшими глазами и слабой, едва заметной улыбкой. В нелепой больничной пижаме в салатовый горошек – права была Шэрон, выглядело это до смешного глупо. И Бартон бы рассмеялся, пожалуй, если бы мог. Но все на что его хватило – сделать шаг назад и осесть на пол. Ноги не держали. Кровь в ушах шумела так, что расслышать, что творилось в палате, было невозможно. А творилось явно что-то очень шумное – беготня, суета, множество людей вокруг. Оживление, возникшее по поводу внезапного пробуждения громовержца, коснулось и Хоукая. Кажется, его куда-то потащили, сунули под нос нашатырь, стали светить фонариком в глаза. На этом пункте программы он, наконец, обрел силы вырваться из цепких лап санитаров.

\- Я в порядке, - Бартон мотнул головой, удостоился скептичного взгляда медсестры и попытался встать. – Со мной все нормально, я просто устал.  
\- Сколько пальцев вы видите? – она повертела перед его лицом растопыренной ладонью.  
\- Двадцать пять! – рявкнул Бартон, поднимаясь. Удерживать его медсестра не стала.

С Тором возилось куда больше народа, правда, и их всех ждало разочарование – громовержец явно не горел желание допускать к себе людей ближе каких-то определенных границ. Бартон некоторое время понаблюдал за этим со стороны, пытаясь прийти в себя и уяснить себе простой факт – Тор жив. Как бы ни старался Танос, как бы ни бушевало его, Бартона, подсознание, Тор взял и выжил после своего падения. И даже не выглядел чересчур изможденным. Так, вымотанным слегка. Как сам Хоукай, наверное.

Бартон глубоко вздохнул, задержал дыхание и закрыл глаза. Контроль. Полный контроль если не над ситуацией, так хотя бы над собой. Выдержка – это все, что у него сейчас есть. Увы, нервы лечить сейчас некогда – планету того и гляди взорвут, и тогда рефлексировать будет уже негде и не над чем. Бартон медленно выдохнул, завершая сеанс аутотренинга, открыл глаза и тут же напоролся на внимательный, серьезный взгляд Тора. Он криво усмехнулся, кивком указывая на медперсонал, никак не желавший отвязаться от громовержца. Тот сообразил, что от него хотят и несколькими громкими возгласами стал разгонять врачей. Выходило у него куда успешнее, чем у Бартона с давешней медсестрой – через минуту в палате никого не осталось, все вымелись вон, впрочем, не слишком удаляясь. 

Бартон подумал секунду, а потом закрыл дверь, отсекая всех посторонних. Плевать. Сейчас они только мешать будут. Но обернуться от двери и посмотреть на громовержца было куда сложнее.  
\- Клинт… - негромко позвал Тор. – Все хорошо.  
В его голосе была, наверное, какая-то вопросительная интонация, но сейчас Бартону отчаянно хотелось верить, что нет, ничего подобного, что он просто пытается успокоить дурного лучника. Все хорошо. Глупые слова. Глупые. Ничего никогда не бывает хорошо. Но верить, тем не менее, хотелось. Он развернулся и подошел к Тору. Черт, как же его бесила разница в росте!

\- Тебе бы переодеться, - Бартон кивнул на пижаму. – Дико выглядит.  
Тор пожал плечами – ему на подобные мелочи было плевать в принципе, он бы не смутился стоять здесь и сейчас нагишом. Эх, как бы молоденькие медсестрички таяли…  
\- Клинт, ты ведь не это хотел сказать, верно? – спросил Тор. Как проницательно…  
\- Я испугался, – выпалил Бартон. – Испугался за тебя. На свете не так много вещей, способных меня напугать. И еще меньше людей, из-за которых я могу бояться. И пусть ты не человек, плевать. Это же просто условности, верно?

Бартон замолчал, отвернулся, теряясь в словах. Что сказать еще, он не знал. Тор тоже ничего не говорил и это жутко раздражало.   
\- Хуже этой ночи у меня давно не было, знаешь? – не выдержал Бартон. – Я думал, ты умер. Здесь никто не верил, что ты выживешь. А потом я решил, что все, конец. Остановка сердца или что там у вас вместо него?  
\- Сердце, Клинт, - устало сказал Тор. – Обычное сердце. Как у людей.  
\- Люди после такого падения не выживают, - заметил Бартон.  
\- Я бог, - просто ответил громовержец. – Пусть и не совсем обычный. Моя мать – она из вашего мира. Не человек, нет. Богиня земли, Гея. Наверное, поэтому я сейчас жив. Но сердце у меня такое же, как у тебя.

Как же хотелось сейчас оказаться в спокойном месте! Тишина, спокойствие, нет никаких Крии, нет войны, нет мертвых друзей. Как же он сейчас хотел быть на своем любимом брайтоновском пляже. Лежать на песке и слушать океан. Бартон выдохнул, без сил опустился на кровать и откинулся на подушку, на которой всего полчаса назад лежал Тор.   
\- Как же я хочу выспаться, - пожаловался он в пространство.  
\- Вечным сном мы все когда-то уснем, чтобы пробудиться для великой битвы, - очень серьезно произнес Тор.  
Бартон приподнялся на локте и изумленно уставился на него.  
\- Это ты сейчас к чему?  
\- Это юмор. Асгардский, - пояснил Тор и уселся рядом с Хоукаем. Кровать жалобно скрипнула, но выдержала.  
\- Черный какой-то юмор у вас, - проворчал Бартон, закрывая глаза и нащупывая ладонь громовержца.

Тор усмехнулся.  
\- В каждой шутке есть доля правды.  
\- Пусть эта правда будет как можно дальше от меня.  
\- Нельзя вечно бегать от проблем.  
\- В данный момент я как раз этим занимаюсь. Отстань.  
\- Ладно, - легко согласился Тор и потрепал отросшие волосы Бартона. Тот фыркнул от щекотки, но уходить от прикосновений не стал.

Бартон думал, что стоит сообщить Хилл. Впрочем, наверняка дежурные агенты уже до нее дозвонились. Значит, скоро придут новые распоряжения. Значит, скоро придется встать, ехать в Башню или на базу, спасать мир… Но это все ней сейчас. Сейчас он просто лежал и наслаждался кратким мигом покоя. Правда, и этот момент омрачался одной маленькой червоточинкой. Сон. Очень хотелось верить в старый анекдот про старика Фрейда. 

«Бывают просто сны…» 

Но почему-то странный парень не шел из головы. Странно все как-то выходило. Бартон ведь уже готов был согласиться на эту злосчастную «жертву», лишь бы Тор выжил. Но тот и сам оказался не слабаком. Могло ли это быть взаимосвязано?..

\- Клинт, спасибо, что был со мной, - ворвался в мысли Хоукай голос Тора.  
\- А? Да не за что. Толку-то от меня, ты дрых, как сурок.  
\- Не скажи. Я ощущал все, что со мной происходило. Это не похоже на чувства в привычном понимании, но я все помню.  
\- Все помнишь? – напрягся Бартон, - Вот вообще все?  
\- Да. Это нельзя объяснить словами, люди такого состоянии вообще не знают.  
\- И ты все слышал? – Бартон крепко сжал ладонь Тора.  
\- Слышал, Клинт. Все, что ты говорил. Вот только ответить не мог, - Тор вздохнул. 

Бартон слегка ослабил хватку. Ну, допустим, слышал. А если именно это и дало толчок тому, что громовержец сумел удержаться?  
\- Я помню каждое твое слово, Клинт, - продолжал Тор. - И за каждое – благодарен.

Бартон открыл глаза и посмотрел в потолок. Обычный, унылый белый потолок. Еще один в его жизни. В палате было тихо, приборы давно отключили, и самым громким звуком было их с Тором дыхание. Где-то рядом шевелился разбуженный улей госпиталя. Где-то набирала новый виток война, развязанная из мести одиноким злобным существом. Где-то снаружи шумел мир, который еще не успел осознать всей угрозы для себя. А если и успел – наверняка плевать хотел на это. Мир хотел жить – и жил, вопреки всему. Словно знал, что есть те, кто не жалея себя, придут его вытаскивать из очередной беды.

Хоукай встал и потянулся как раз вовремя, что бы взять из рук вошедшего агента коммуникатор. Хилл сама вышла на связь, не дожидаясь, пока до лучника дойдет.  
\- Агент Бартон на связи.  
\- Говорит директор Хилл. Бартон, как я понимаю, все нормализовалось?  
\- Ну, в каком-то смысле – да, - Хоукай покосился на Тора, требующего у невезучего агента свою одежду. – Мы почти готовы выдвигаться обратно.  
\- Повремените с этим, - приказным тоном сказала Мария. – В данном случае требуется сохранять максимум секретности о том, что наш бог воскрес из мертвых.

Бартон поморщился на такую глумливую формулировку, но протестовать не стал. В конце концов, он сам прекрасно понимал, что лучшим сюрпризом для Таноса и Крии будет внезапное появление на поле игры якобы выбывшей фигуры. Отчего-то хотелось думать, что Тор – это ферзь.   
\- Каковы дальнейшие указания, директор?  
\- Направляйтесь на базу. Нашего громовержца в срочном порядке доставят на Манхэттен, к молоту.  
\- Приказ ясен. Можно узнать, что с остальными?  
\- Роджерс, Бэннер и Хоулетт в Башне, насколько я знаю, - как-то кисло ответила Хилл.  
\- А Старк?  
\- Тоже там. Чинит свои игрушки, - кислинка в голосе Хилл явно переросла в едкость. Интересно, с чего это она высказалась о Тони в отдельном порядке? Уже успела поцапаться с ним в новом качестве? – Агент Бартон, выполняйте приказ немедленно.  
\- Есть выполнять, - отозвался Хоукай, слушая сигнал разъединившейся связи. Да, она в его словах словно и не сомневалась.

* * * 

Самым сложным оказалось уговорить Тора не бежать сломя голову к своему Мьельниру, а слегка обождать. У разумного и рассудительного громовержца в голове не укладывалось, что можно пойти на хитрость и скрыться на время, перед тем, как Крии и Танос снова нападут. Убедить его в такой необходимости смог только Бартон – остальные агенты едва избежали участи быть пристукнутыми об стенку. Но в итоге Тор согласился, хоть и неохотно, ехать в закрытом фургоне Щ.И.Т. в сторону Бродвея, а потом, как чертик их табакерки выскочить на сцену. Сам Хоукай относился к происходящему с изрядной долей скептицизма – ночные грезы все никак не отпускали его окончательно, и оптимизма у него становилось все меньше и меньше.

С Тором они распрощались на подземной парковке – Бартон собирался ехать на базу на служебном «Хамви». Они обменялись рукопожатиями, но отпускать ладонь Хоукая громовержец не спешил.  
\- Клинт, все в порядке? – спросил он. – Ты слишком задумчив.  
\- Серьезно? – мрачно съязвил Бартон. – Знаешь, у меня друг с того света вернулся, поневоле задумаешься.  
\- Не относись к этому столь серьезно. Если мне и угрожало что-то – оно уже позади.  
\- Уверен? – все еще сомневался Хоукай.  
\- Уверен. Я выбрался не в последнюю очередь благодаря тебе, - улыбнулся Тор.

Может, он имел в виду всего лишь моральную поддержку, что выплескивал этой ночью из себя Хоукай. А может – что иное. Но расспросить подробнее Бартон не успел – не было времени. Он лишь удостоился еще одной улыбки и дружеского хлопка по спине.   
\- Увидимся на поле битвы, Соколиный глаз.  
\- Увидимся, Тор, - согласился Бартон.  
Фургон уехал, а он все еще ощущал, как спина ноет – все-таки, рассчитывать силу громовержец не умел.

«Хамви» летел по пустынной трассе в сторону базы. Бартон бездумно рассматривал картину заброшенного пригорода. Наверное, мир все же что-то чувствовал – людей вокруг было чуть да маленько, и те выглядели спешащими. Бартон вздохнул, вынул коммуникатор и нажал кнопку вызова.  
\- Агент Бишоп на связи.  
\- Привет, стрекоза. Это я.  
\- Бартон? Неужели снизошел? – тон Кейт казался утомленным, но все еще претендовал на злость.  
\- Слушай, я хотел..  
\- Ты в порядке? Мне сказали, ты в госпиталь попал. Все серьезно? – злость испарилась мгновенно и неожиданно, уступив место озабоченности.  
\- В полном. Пара царапин – работе не помешают.  
\- Жаль, - озабоченность сменилась сожалением. – Я думала, тебя там продержат еще недельку. Как раз не будешь лезть в пекло, а твои приятели выпрут зеленых человечков нахрен.  
\- Без меня? Смеешься, стрекоза? – Бартон решил не обращать внимания на эту подчеркнутую заботливость, - Хочешь, чтобы мне было стыдно?  
\- Зато жив останешься.  
\- Не хандри. Я еду на базу. Может, найдешь для меня пару минут? Я тебя не видел уже сколько? Неделю или больше?  
Минуту в эфире царила тишина. Наконец, Кейт ответила:  
\- Для тебя я найду чуть больше пары минут. Тем более, я собиралась показать тебе «Сигму».  
\- Ну и славно. Я буду минут через сорок, жди.  
\- Уже подорвалась и побежала, - съехидничала Кейт и отключилась.

Вот ведь зараза. Отчего-то он не сомневался, что из Кейт получится стерва не хуже Ванды или Шэрон. Впрочем, успешно командовать снайперским взводом без таких качеств – сложно. В голову закралась мысль, что Кейт – единственная женщина на свете, которая его раздражает ровно в той мере, чтобы терпеть с собой рядом всю жизнь. И пусть он всегда относился к ней, как к младшей сестре, которой у него никогда не было – неужели это хуже, чем постоянно сгорать рядом с другими? Наверное, спокойствие, так ему нужное, лучше искать рядом с ней. Все остальные давали ему лишь страсть и боль.

Чушь, резко оборвал он сам себя. Сейчас уже поздно что-то менять – и дурить Кейт напрасными надеждами он не собирался. Последние слова Тора – о том, что выжил он благодаря ему, Бартону, не давали покоя и разбудили новые подозрения. Чем дальше, тем сильнее в нем крепла уверенность, что ночные сновидения – это не просто так. Что его желание спасти Тора было так сильно, что сработало – вопреки всякой логике. И что у него получилось – авансом. А за все в этой жизни приходится платить. 

Стало тоскливо. Он не хотел умирать – несмотря на все свои проблемы, он только-только начал находить смысл в жизни снова. Но какая-то обреченность, словно разлитая в воздухе, заставляла сжиматься мысленно в защитной позе. Хотя, вся его жизнь – один сплошной риск. И если ему придется эту жизнь отдать, как долг – он постарается продать ее подороже.

Бартон повертел коммуникатор, словно не решаясь. Вариантов было не так много. Старк не рассматривался – он сразу поймет, в чем дело. Тор отпадал по понятным причинам. Логан сразу заинтересуется причиной. Бэннер добровольно на базу не явится даже под дулом базуки. Оставался Роджерс – тот, у кого мозги сейчас слишком заняты иными вещами. Да, определенно Стив. Хоукая нажал кнопку вызова.  
\- Капитан Роджерс на связи.  
\- Привет, Стив, это Бартон. Ты сейчас где?  
\- В Башне. Собираюсь на базу, пока есть время.  
\- Отлично. Слушай, можно попросить тебя кое о чем, пока ты там? Привези для меня одну вещь из оружейной…

* * * 

База походила на растревоженное осиное гнездо. А агенты, в большинстве своем – на сердитых шершней. Хоукай старательно избегал их, двигаясь к месту обитания снайперского отряда. Надо было попросить Кейт выбраться к нему, куда-нибудь в жилой сектор. Но думать об этом было уже поздно. Бартон связался с ней и убедился, что она еще занята. Отлично. У него образовались полчаса свободного времени, которое нечем забить. Можно бы заглянуть к Хилл, да только зачем? Ей сейчас явно есть чем заняться. Он неспешным шагом направился в ангары, где механики готовили авиационную технику. Пока еще неоформленная мысль заставила его пройтись между самолетами. Интересно…

Интересно, а как Хилл отнесется к тому, что он отправится на Манхэттен не на автомобиле, а в джете? Куда быстрее выйдет. Тем более, болтаться на земле, как кусок дерьма в проруби, ему надоело. Наверное, не ему одному. Единственным, кому его идея могла не понравиться, был Росомаха, страх которого перед полетами успел стать притчей воязыцех. Ничего. Можно забрать Стива отсюда и улететь. Бартон велел одному из ремонтников, чтобы подготовили машину к полету и собрался идти к Кейт, когда у заметил у выхода облако огненно рыжих волос. Слова сорвались с языка раньше. Чем он успел подумать.

\- Наташа!  
Она обернулась на свое имя, заметила его и посмотрела уже куда внимательнее. Во взгляде появился интерес, но Бартону сильно не понравилось, что интерес был сугубо научный – как у энтомолога, заметившего, как муравей пытается с ним контактировать. Впрочем, он прекрасно помнил, как она смотрела точно так же на других людей, а потом говорила, что это лишь способ защиты от чужого внимания. Чем черт не шутит.  
\- Агент Бартон? Чем обязана?  
\- Да брось ты этот официоз, в самом деле. Можно подумать, ты так со всеми бывшими общаешься.

Кажется, она поняла, что перегибает палку.  
\- Не со всеми. Но в данном случае не вижу причин вести себя, как ни в чем ни бывало.  
\- Да я и не настаиваю. Но твой холодный тон – это чересчур, не находишь?  
\- Возможно. Равно как и не нахожу, почему должно быть наоборот.  
\- Да ни почему. Просто мне надоело, что мы оба ведем себя как дети.  
Вдова удивленно приподняла одну бровь:  
\- Мы? Помнится, это не я даже не соизволила поздороваться в кабинете Хилл несколько дней назад.  
Бартон вспомнил, как едва не устроил скандал, увидев ее, и развел руками.  
\- Ну ладно, как ребенок себя вел я, признаю. Но сейчас я хочу просто поставить все точки над i и решить раз и навсегда, как быть.  
Она махнула рыжей гривой.  
\- У меня есть свободных минут двадцать. Где тут ближайший кофейный автомат, помнишь?  
Он кивнул.  
\- И помню, что ты любишь каппучино.

* * *

Они устроились на лестничной площадке одного из запасных выходов. Сейчас тут было пусто, и никто не мешал просто посидеть в тишине, потягивая кофе из стаканчиков, и поговорить.  
\- Итак, что именно ты хотел решить?  
\- Мне не нравится, то, что сейчас происходит между нами. Нет, погоди, дай я договорю! – поспешил он, заметив протестующий взгляд Вдовы. – Я всего лишь хочу сказать, что раз уж мы не вместе, это не значит, что нам теперь стоит вести себя как кошка с собакой.  
\- Предлагаешь остаться друзьями?  
\- Ну, это громко сказано. Не думаю, что из этого что-то выйдет. Но раз мы все еще работаем в одной организации, я думаю, стоит вести себя в рамках приятельских отношений.  
\- Серьезно? – ее тон был весьма ироничен. – Ты уверен в себе?  
\- Нет, - признался Бартон. – Да, я по-прежнему чувствую к тебе куда больше, чем ты ко мне. И потому тему дружбы даже не предлагаю. Я просто не хочу войны, Нат.

Она никак не среагировала на ласкательную форму своего имени. Так ее называл лишь он. Если уж для нее это ничего не значит…  
\- Никакой войны, Бартон. Мы просто хорошие знакомые. И ведем себя, как будто давно знаем друг друга, но ничего между нами не было, - она не спрашивала, она утверждала.  
\- Да, именно так, - кивнул Хоукай. – Может, не лучшая идея, но всяко проще того, что есть сейчас.  
\- Возможно, - задумчиво протянула она. – Возможно, так действительно будет проще. Мир?   
\- Мир. Я не держу на тебя зла и не имею никаких претензий.  
\- Интересная формулировка. Хорошо. Я не ищу конфликтов с тобой и хочу спокойного существования.  
\- Вот и отлично, - усмехнулся Бартон, внутренне содрогаясь от боли.

Он допил свой кофе и метким броском отправил стаканчик в урну. Затем, поймав взгляд Вдовы, совершил тоже самое с ее стаканом.  
\- Скажи, почему ты решился на этот разговор сейчас? – спросила она все так же задумчиво.  
\- Не знаю. Не люблю неоконченных дел, наверное.  
\- О да, я помню. Но зная тебя, я думала, что тебе понадобится куда больше времени.  
Бартон не собирался признаваться, что у него вообще не осталось времени. Ни на что. Точно так же, как и у их планеты. И что он уже все решил, а теперь просто раздает старые долги. Вместо этого он сказал:  
\- Может, ты знаешь меня хуже, чем думаешь.

* * *

Наверное, Кейт все-таки что-то поняла. На подсознательном уровне, каким-то чисто женским чутьем она поняла, что Бартон позвал ее попрощаться. Но годы тренировок с ним и вбитая им же рациональность не позволяли инстинктам взять верх. И потому она заставила себя улыбнуться и просто потрепаться ни о чем. Бартон пил кофе уже второй раз за этот час. Все равно спать ему сегодня не придется. Они проболтали до самой сирены, что созывала группы оперативников для выдвижения на боевой пост. Кейт подскочила, легко поцеловала Бартона в щеку и унеслась к подчиненным.

Бартон потрогал место, которого коснулись ее губы. Пусть это был всего лишь дружеский поцелуй, в нем была толика отчаяния и нежности. Кейт, девочка, знала бы ты, какой твой наставник идиот… Он сполз с тумбы, на которой сидел и направился обратно в ангары. Надо еще Роджерса найти. Словно в ответ на его мысли Стив появился у входа. Хоукай махнул ему рукой, привлекая внимание.

\- Я здесь, Кэп. Ты уже все?  
\- Нет, оказалось, Хилл моя помощь не нужна, - ответил Стив, передавая Хоукаю лук и колчан со стрелами. – Я вообще не понимаю, чего ради меня сюда вызвали.  
\- Бывает, - философски ответил Бартон. – Что там со Старком случилось?  
\- Да ничего, - раздосадовано махнул рукой Стив, - Когда он полез на Таноса, тот его отшвырнул, как комара. Прямо на крышу Башни. Он так и пролежал там, пока его не нашли – костюм отключился, связь тоже. Теперь переживает, что не успел поймать Тора. Логан отпаивает его коньяком.  
\- Мило. Вполне в духе Росомахи.  
\- Клинт, а что с Тором? Нам сообщили, что все хуже некуда.  
\- Да? – удивился Бартон. – А Хилл разве не сказала? Все нормально. Даже больше – все прекрасно. Наш бог сейчас едет на Манхэттен в фургоне Организации, забирать свою кувалду. Только это секрет.  
\- Вот как. Хотите устроить Крии сюрприз? – сообразил Стив.  
\- Сечешь.  
\- Бог из машины, - пробормотал Роджерс.  
\- Да хоть рояль в кустах, лишь бы сработало.

Стив немного помолчал, а потом выпалил:  
\- Клинт, что с ней? Ты ее видел?  
Бартон понял о ком говорит Роджерс и ухмыльнулся. Наверное, весь этот разговор служил одной цели – выяснить, как там Шэрон.  
\- Она в порядке. Язвит, как обычно. По крайней мере, убитой горем по Нику не выглядит.  
Стив выдохнул с облегчением.  
\- А она ничего такого не говорила?  
\- Какого? Стив, я последний человек на свете, с которым она будет чем-то делиться, - Бартон перебрал стрелы, убедился, что все необходимые на месте и взялся за подгонку лука. – Слушай, раз ты уже не занят, давай со мной? Мне тут джет готовят.  
\- Решил угнать, как в старые добрые времена?  
\- Почти. Но да, Хилл о моей инициативе не знает. Я тебя высажу где-нибудь. Обещаю мягкую посадку.  
\- Да, я помню, как ты расшиб самолет в прошлый раз.   
\- Ну, нет предела совершенству, - фыркнул Бартон.

* * *

Странно было уже то, что Крии выдержали хотя бы сутки перемирия. Бартон ожидал, что они нападут едва ли не сразу после предыдущей атаки. Хоть Танос и обещал дать время на траур, веры ему у Бартона было еще меньше – уже хотя бы потому, что именно он низверг Тора вниз и едва не убил его. Но вот чего никто не ждал, так это входа в бой самого крейсера. Прежние вылазки одиночных бойцов на летающих «скутерах» оказались лишь репетицией.

Что ни говори, крейсер Крии был красив. Той смертоносной красотой, которую способен оценить лишь воин. Бартон был способен. Он с изумлением смотрел, как громадина корабля разворачивается над Манхэттеном, отходя в сторону побережья. Зачем – стало ясно практически сразу. Крии меняли позиции ради удобства огневой атаки. Огневой - в буквальном смысле. Когда над городом расцвели гигантские пламенные цветы, Хоукай невольно вспомнил Пиро с его фокусами. Теперь мальчишка-мутант казался недоучкой на фоне громадины крейсера. А когда в джет едва не попала струя огня, понял, что сегодня будет жарко.

\- Господа, с возвращением, - голос Старка, искаженный передатчиком, не казался опечаленным, разве что пьяным – самую чуточку. Впрочем, ему это никогда не мешало – Тони и с Читаури сражался навеселе, это Бартон знал точно.  
\- Я смотрю, нас тут встречает горячий прием, - заметил он.  
\- Ну, я старался их расшевелить, но как видишь, только-только начали двигаться.  
\- Старк, для тебя вся жизнь – одна сплошная вечеринка, - по привычке стал выговаривать Стив.  
\- Роджерс, ну какой же ты занудный!  
\- А ты ходячий флаг анархии…  
\- Голубки, может, потом отношения выясните? - встрял в эфир Логан. – Я сваливаю отсюда. Старк, забери меня.  
\- Что, боишься опалить усы? -   
\- Боюсь отхватить твои стальные яйца, пока буду лететь, - не остался в долгу Росомаха.  
\- А где Халк? – спросил Бартон, пытаясь их разнять.  
\- Наш зеленый друг готовится уподобиться Кинг-Конгу. Ждет, когда крейсер спустится пониже, - ответил Старк.

В этот момент струи пламени превратились в один сплошной поток. Манхеттен горел.   
\- Он не спустится, - с обманчивым спокойствием сказал Бартон. – И я тоже. Прости, Капитан, но придется тебе полетать со мной. Я не самоубийца.  
\- Толку от нас здесь, - процедил Роджерс.  
\- Больше, чем на земле. На джете есть оружие. Не ядерное, - поймав взгляд Стива, поправился Бартон. – Но тоже очень мощное.  
\- А смысл? Их силовую защиту не пробить ничем. От наших хлопушек пользы не больше, чем от детских погремушек.  
\- Ну, значит, просто будем наблюдать. И ждать.  
\- Чего ждать? У моря погоды?  
\- Почти, - меланхолично отозвался Хоукай. – Смотри, погода словно твоих слов ждала.

Действительно, над островом начали сгущаться облака. Слишком резко, ни один циклон не способен собрать грозовые тучи так скоро. Впрочем, Бартон догадывался, в чем дело.  
\- Мьельнир шалит, - заметил он. – Хозяина почуял.  
\- Откуда знаешь? – спросил Стив.  
\- Я уже такое видел как-то раз. В Нью-Мексико.  
\- А, помню, Тор рассказывал.

Словно отвечая на буйство стихии, со стороны крейсера вспыхнула ослепительная сиреневая вспышка.  
\- Наш аметистовый друг явился так скоро, как смог, - пробился сквозь помехи Тони. – Сейчас будет весело.  
\- Давно по шлему не получал, Старк? – усмехнулся Бартон.  
Как ни странно, Тони промолчал. Кажется, он до сих переживал, хоть и скрывал это за привычной бравадой. Ну да, они все не знают, что с Тором все в порядке. Ничего, сейчас узнают все…

Небо пронзила молния. Кажется, у нее тоже был сиреневый оттенок. Но странна она была не этим, а тем, что била из земли, а не из тучи, как положено всякой молнии.  
\- Ребят, у нас пополнение, - весело провозгласил в эфир Бартон, отводя джет подальше.  
\- Каков наглец, я ведь только собрался тризну по нему устроить! – возмущенно выпалил Старк.   
\- Не волнуйся, Тони, у нас еще будет повод выпить на похоронах.  
\- Надеюсь, поминать будем Таноса, - зло рыкнул Логан.  
\- Я тоже надеюсь, - едва слышно прошептал Хоукай.

На его слова никто не обратил внимания. Всем было не до того. Кажется, Тор почуял в себе уверенность разнести в хлам не только крейсер, но и всю эскадру Крии. Потому что энергия, с которой он долбился в защитное поле, казалась неисчерпаемой. Вот только и Крии решили не отставать. И Танос тоже. Всего минуту спустя после появления громовержца на арене началось форменное безобразие. И будь у Бартона хоть чуточку больше инстинкта самосохранения, он бы предпочел сгинуть отсюда подальше. 

Хоукай вывел джет за пределы поля боя, готовясь совершить маневр. Капитан сидел рядом с ним, нервно барабаня по щиту пальцами. Пристегиваться Роджерс не стал, впрочем, как и сам Бартон. В эту секунду очередной удар Тора достиг своей цели – защитный экран крейсера дрогнул и стал бледнеть. Короткая вспышка едва их не ослепила, но автоматика джета сработала как надо, гася излучение. Бартон удовлетворенно отметил, что Крии остались без защиты.  
\- Вот теперь наше время, Кэп. Теперь мы можем задать им перцу.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Я ни в чем не уверен, но деваться некуда, - Бартон развернулся и, набрав скорость, рванул к крейсеру.

Крии, словно поняв, что остались без защиты, выпускали солдат на «скутерах». Огневые атаки ослабли, наверное, Тор задел что-то жизненно важное для них. Теперь настала очередь пехоты – если так можно было сказать о летающих бойцах. И о джете Бартона. И о Старке.

Хоукай слишком поздно понял свою ошибку. Он подобрался к крейсеру на минимальное расстояние, желая расстрелять весь боекомплект как можно эффективнее. Но не учел, что мелкие, но многочисленные орды крии будут ему в этом мешать. Старк помочь не мог – его самого атаковали. Тор был занят Таносом – кажется, эти двое сошлись в одной весовой категории. В какой-то момент Бартон пропустил маневр и в следующую секунду джет ощутимо тряхнуло. Система взвыла сигналами тревоги.  
\- Твою мать!  
\- Нас что, подбили? - прокричал со своего места Стив.  
\- Да! И нам срочно нужно садиться. Иначе расшибемся.

Бартон не стал упоминать, что вниз они попадут в любом случае – но вариантов два. Либо найти посадочную площадку, либо превращаться в груду горящих обломков. А крии, почуяв слабину с их стороны, навалились всем скопом. Бартон, как мог, маневрировал и уходил от ударов, но с каждой секундой вероятность печального исхода росла. Хоукай решился на отчаянный шаг – идти на контакт с крейсером. Пролетая мимо крейсера в прошлый раз, он заметил в обшивке небольшую щель. Этой щели как раз хватало на размер джета. И если, не дай Бог, она окажется защищена…

\- Бартон, ты что рехнулся? – прорвался сквозь бой голос Тони.  
\- Я гребаный Люк Скайуокер! И сейчас я взорву Звезду Смерти, Старк! Можешь начинать завидовать.  
\- Я Хан Соло, приятель. Я посмотрю со стороны, а потом вытащу тебя из задницы. Обещай, что не оставишь местному Вейдеру свою руку.  
\- Постараюсь, - прохрипел Бартон, уводя самолет в штопор. 

Громада крейсера надвигалась с безумной скоростью. Когда до него оставались считанные ярды, Бартон крикнул:  
\- Кэп, держись!  
Стив не ответил. А, может, Хоукай его попросту не услышал. Потому что грохот ломающихся переборок и хруст сминаемых крыльев джета перекрыли все звуки. Впервые в жизни Бартон пожалел, что не пристегивается в полете. Потому что ремень мог удержать его тело в кресле, а теперь его по инерции выбросило вперед. Последнее, что он успел увидеть – как его лицо стремительно движется к встрече с приборной панелью.


	27. Глава двадцать шестая. Сияние

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> machete (tokio) – по венам  
> White Stripes - Seven Nation Army (The Glitch Mob Remix-Dubstep)  
> Город 312 – Вне зоны доступа feat. Н.Девлет-Кильдеев  
> 5'nizza – Стрела  
> Unkle – Burn My Shadow  
> Флер - Голос

Сигареты были крепкие, хорошие, но горечи он не чувствовал. Как и вкуса виски. Стакан стоял на перилах балкона, кажется, слегка тронь – и полетит вниз, разбиваясь на осколки. И потом кто-то будет убирать янтарную лужицу, кусочки льда и острое стеклянное крошево. Осколки разбитого стакана. Осколки разбитой души. Его души.

Он только что узнал, что его сын никогда не родится. Не сможет сделать первых шагов, не пойдет в школу, не набьет первый синяк в драке, не приведет домой первую девушку. Его вообще никогда не будет существовать. Такое бывает. Выкидыши у беременных случаются довольно часто. В этом городе, в стране, в мире. Тысячи случайностей, тысячи выкидышей. Тысячи нерожденных детей. Тысячи не сбывшихся судеб. Просто статистика.

Сейчас он ее ненавидел. Потому что это случилось именно с ним. Именно его ребенок вдруг оказался слабее. Бобби подвел хилый иммунитет – обычная ангина, кто же знал? Но оказалось, этого было достаточно. Какие-то больные гланды дали осложнения, какие-то лекарства вызвали аллергию. И все. Его сын оказался слабее. 

Сын. 

Они с Барбарой знали, что должен быть мальчик – она даже гадала, как его назвать. Плохая примета – но агенты Щ.И.Т. не верят в приметы. Наверное, зря. Сейчас он готов был верить во что угодно, молиться любым богам, лишь бы вернуть все обратно. Словно еще можно было что-то исправить.

Она позвонила ему из больницы, куда ее забрали накануне с высокой температурой. Он побыл с ней немного, но затем она его прогнала. Сказала, что ему нечего себя выматывать – ему и так скоро придется работать за двоих. Не пришлось. И теперь он сидит на кухне в их съемной квартире и пытается заглушить горе виски и сигаретами. Вместо того, чтобы ехать в больницу и поддержать свою женщину. Слабак.

Он неловко двинул рукой, стакан сорвался с перильца и полетел вниз. Все происходило, как при рапидной съемке – отрывками и безумно медленно. Вот стакан летит к полу, словно сквозь слой глицерина. Вот он касается плитки и сжимается, сплющивается. Вот крошечное пространство балкона расцветает желтыми брызгами вперемешку со льдом и стеклом. Красота.

Звякнул засов, скрежетнул замок входной двери, и через полминуты на пороге кухни возникла Мария. Ну да, у нее был комплект запасных ключей, Бобби сама настояла, мало ли что. Мария хмыкнула, глядя на удручающую картину.  
\- Много выпил?  
Он молча кивнул на бутылку – почти полную.   
\- Не смертельно. Но за руль садиться не стоит. Поехали, я тебя отвезу.  
\- Куда? – не понял он.  
\- В каком смысле – куда? В больницу. Бобби звонила, - Мария помахала у него перед лицом мобильником. – Все рассказала. Я подумала и решила заглянуть к тебе, если ты вдруг решил сделать глупость. Как видишь, оказалась права.  
\- Это не глупость, - возразил он.  
\- Ну да, конечно. Сидеть тут и нажираться, пока жена в больнице после сложной операции – это не глупость, это почти предательство. Слушай, я понимаю, тебе плохо. Но представь, каково ей сейчас? Одной, там, после всего что случилось? – Мария цокнула языком. – Нет, вы, мужики, все равно никогда не поймете. Но хоть какие-то мозги у тебя остались? 

Он неловко повел плечом, словно извиняясь, но с места не тронулся. Мария прошла на балкон, осторожно коснулась ладонями его лица, повернула к себе, заставляя смотреть ей в глаза.  
\- Послушай. Посмотри на меня, - она тряхнула его за голову. – Сейчас ты умоешься, оденешься, и мы поедем в госпиталь. Вместе. И ты будешь утешать Барбару, потому что ей сейчас очень плохо. Гораздо хуже, чем кому бы то ни было. Поверь.  
В его взгляде появилось осмысленное выражение.  
\- Ты словно знаешь по себе, - он не хотел задавать этот вопрос, но алкоголь в его мозгу сделал это за него.  
\- Я много чего знаю. И часто – плохого. Но мне проще понять Бобби, потому что я женщина. Только и всего, но это тоже много, - Мария сделала шаг назад и решительно махнула рукой. – Все. Собирайся. У нас мало времени, нужно торопиться.  
\- Торопиться? Куда? Кажется, я опоздал всюду, куда только можно.

Мария, уже почти вышедшая с балкона, резко остановилась. Минуту молчала, подбирая слова, а потом, не оборачиваясь, произнесла:  
\- В жизни бывает много вещей, которые нельзя исправить. Но в твоем случае – это не так. У тебя еще будет возможность завести детей. Вам, мужчинам, это проще. Куда сложнее будет объяснить Барбаре, почему ты не смог прийти и поддержать ее. И совсем уж сложно будет сохранить вашу семью после этого. Понимаешь?  
Он не ответил, но она этого и не требовала.  
\- Поэтому ты сейчас сделаешь, все, что я сказала. И попытаешься собрать осколки и склеить их. Я не о стакане сейчас, имей в виду.

Она вышла, а он еще какое-то время посидел, посмотрел на разбитый стакан, а потом поднялся и пошел в ванну. Сломанные вещи иногда можно починить. Сломанные души – тоже. Хотя это гораздо сложнее.

* * * 

Вначале к нему пришла боль. Голова раскалывалась на части. Никакое похмелье не способно сравниться с качественным сотрясением. Что у него сотрясение, Бартон не сомневался. Тошнота, головокружение, боль. Кажется, осязание вернулось полностью. Потом он услышал первые звуки. Треск радиопомех, скрежет металла, собственный стон, затухающий сигнал тревоги. Потом начало восстанавливаться зрение. Бартон обнаружил себя почти лежащим на приборной панели. Мир был тусклым и слегка мерцал алым. Впрочем, нет, это помигивала красная лампочка аварийной системы. Бартон скосил глаза на хронометр – если верить ему, в отключке Хоукай провел минут двадцать, не больше.

Он попытался привстать, но руки дрожали, и он предпочел обратно в кресло сползти. На губах ощущался слабый солоноватый вкус. Бартон провел рукой по лицу и убедился, что разбил лицо. На переносице и левой скуле появилось по глубокой царапине. Они-то и кровоточили. Причем довольно сильно – Бартон едва шевельнулся, а приборную панель сразу усеяли черные брызги. Где-то тут была аптечка. Где-то внизу, под креслом.

Собственно, когда он полез под кресло, то наткнулся на лежащего на полу Стива. Он был без сознания, но, кажется, жив. Хоукай тут же забыл о своих ранах и бросился поднимать Роджерса. От внезапной тряски тот застонал и приоткрыл глаза. Взгляд у него был мутный, бессмысленный, как у младенца. Бартон с трудом посадил его в кресло, пристегнул (вовремя спохватился) и принялся за осмотр. Кажется, Стив был цел. И, кажется, он тоже отделался хорошей затрещиной. Может у него есть какие-то внутренние повреждения, но с этим пусть разбираются врачи, когда они выберутся.

А теперь самое главное в программе – где они и что происходит. Способность мыслить возвращалась к Хоукаю еще медленнее, чем все остальное. У человека этот механизм схож с компьютерами. Вначале активируются простейшие рефлексы – запуск примитивного железа. Потом просыпаются органы чувств – начинает работать первичная прошивка. А затем вступают логика и разум – операционная система загрузилась и готова к работе.

Впрочем, почему это человек похож на компьютер? Скорее, наоборот. Плоть древнее электроники. Создатели машин, возможно, старались просто сделать вычислительные машины подобными себе – хоть в чем-то. А может, и не старались. Может, это просто ушибленный рассудок Бартона сейчас несет полную чушь.  
\- По винчестеру шарахнули булыжником, - пробормотал он, все еще пытаясь найти аптечку.

Анализировать обстановку можно было и не отходя от кассы. Бартон шарил рукой под своим креслом и осматривался. Не сказать, что все было очень паршиво. Но и ничего хорошего тоже не приходило на ум.

Каким-то чудом самолет остался в горизонтальном положении. Бартон помнил, что послал машину в штопор, и сейчас радовался, что столкновение произошло не тогда, когда они со Стивом могли сломать себе спины. Или джет мог лечь на носовую часть и тогда черт знает, остались бы они целы или нет. В общем, в плане приземления (или пристыковки) все было почти удачно. Почти – это красный сигнал аварийки и мерцание одного из экранов. 

«Опасность! Разгерметизация салона! Опасность!»

Почему сообщение не дублировалось звуком – было не ясно. Наверное, он умудрился вместе с обшивкой повредить половину систем самолета. Странно, что еще бак с топливом не пробит. А может и пробит. Но датчики сгорели, и Бартон об этом узнает, лишь когда полыхнет. Впрочем, пока об этом думать некогда. Он, наконец, откопал аптечку, вынул из нее перевязочный пакет и попытался залепить царапины на лице. Его тошнило и хотелось пить. А еще было душно и жарко. Кажется, вентиляция тоже накрылась.

Разгерметизация – это очень плохо. Но разгерметизация внутри крейсера Крии – это плохо втройне. Бартон считал, что крии дышат той же газовой смесью, что и люди – по крайней мере, бойцы, которых видел Хоукай, не пользовались респираторами или чем-то подобным. Но, чем черт не шутит, может им привычнее дышать аммиаком или закисью азота. И сейчас к нему в джет проникает ядовитая атмосфера чужой планеты.

Бартон кое-как закрепил пластырь и полез к приборной панели. Половина приборов не работала, часть экранов погасла, светились лишь основные панели, работающие на резервном питании. Датчик атмосферного давления уцелел. Датчик газовой среды тоже. И если они не врали, то давление в кабине понижалось очень медленно – примерно на шесть миллиметров в час. А вот с кислородом было хуже – его в воздухе было процентов семнадцать. Пока не критично, но если темп сохранится – они задохнутся очень скоро.

Бартон повозился с приборами какое-то время, попытался настроить связь, но добился лишь визга помех. От резкого звука Стив очнулся и застонал снова.  
\- Эй, Капитан? Ты как, живой?  
\- Голова… - выдавил Роджерс. – И шея. Болят, словно по мне танцевала рота солдат.  
\- Привыкай, это у нас с тобой общее, - Хоукай бросил возню с приборами. – Я же говорил держаться.  
\- Я не успел. Я только собирался пристегнуться, как ты дернул джет, - Роджерс с силой тер виски.  
\- Выбора не было. Мы могли падать вниз или попытаться как-то зацепиться за крейсер.  
\- Зацепиться? – к Стиву возвращалась ирония. – Это было больше похоже на попытку тарана.  
\- Попытка удалась, - проворчал Бартон, извлекая из аптечки шприц-тюбик с анальгетиками. – Держи, должно помочь на какое-то время.  
\- Не уверен. На меня половина лекарств не действует.  
\- Тогда мучайся, - легко согласился Бартон и вколол «боевой коктейль» себе. Второй раз за сутки – так и почки посадить недолго. Хотя, будет ли его это волновать через несколько часов? Идущие на казнь о невылеченном несварении не думают.

Стив немного пришел в себя и осмотрелся.  
\- Что вообще происходит? Где мы сейчас?  
\- Ты о нас конкретно или о ситуации вообще? – уточнил Хоукай.  
\- Да плевать! Что ты можешь сказать сейчас?  
\- Ну, мы проломили обшивку крейсера и торчим в ней, как заноза в заднице. Крии не лезут к нам почему-то, возможно не могут, а возможно – чего-то ждут. У нас кончается кислород и падает давление внутри салона. Связи нет. Выбраться мы не можем, выход заблокирован обломками. Навигация навернулась, и я даже не могу сказать, где мы сейчас.  
\- Может, в космосе? – предположил Стив.  
\- Вот это вряд ли. Мы нарушили целостность корпуса корабля, сомневаюсь, что они рискнут лезть в вакуум. Но и сесть они тоже побоятся – их живо разнесут наши. Скорее всего, крейсер висит в средних слоях атмосферы и ждет помощи от своих.  
\- А мы?  
\- А мы тоже ждем. Старк видел, как я шел на таран, значит, они в курсе.  
\- Они могут быть заняты, - протянул Стив.  
\- Танос? Ну да, возможно. Ну и что? Мы никак не можем им помочь. Мы вообще ничего не можем.   
\- Значит, предлагаешь просто сидеть и бездействовать? – возмутился Роджерс.  
\- Я ничего не предлагаю. Разве что… - Бартон отыскал литровую фляжку с водой. - Пить хочешь? 

Стив вздохнул и взял протянутую бутылку. Бартон повозился еще немного, заставив кресла принять относительно горизонтальное положение, затем стащил колчан и лук со спины и пристроил их рядом с левой ногой. Теперь можно было лежать и слушать странный грохот снаружи. И пытаться дышать как можно спокойнее – возможно, так сократится потребление воздуха, но слишком сильно на это никто не надеялся. Поэтому они просто лежали и молчали. Каждый думал о своем.

О чем мог думать Стив – догадаться было несложно. Вернее, о ком. Бартон мельком взглянул на него, увидел плотно сжатые губы, взгляд, упершийся в одну точку, и сжатые кулаки. Кажется, все очень просто. Но откуда это тоскливое, тянущее ощущение дежавю? Ведь он ни разу еще не попадал в такие патовые ситуации. Безвыходные – да. Но в том-то и проблема, что сейчас выход был. Неприятный, жестокий, аморальный – но был. И Бартон чувствовал себя очень мерзко, потому что в глубине души хотел, чтобы этот выход предложил Стив.

\- Странно все, - сказал Хоукай через полчаса молчания.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Ну, мы не двигаемся. Я сейчас лежу и лишь легкую вибрацию ощущаю. Очень легкую. Мне казалось, мы должны двигаться вместе с крейсером, а он будто бы завис.  
\- О нас словно забыли, - заметил Роджерс.  
\- Точно. Вот только не пойму, рад я этому или нет.  
\- Меня это бесит. Сидеть на месте без возможности что-то сделать.  
\- Ну-у… - протянул Бартон. – Ты еще неплохо держишься. Лучше я буду сидеть в этой мышеловке вместе с тобой, чем, например, с Бэннером.  
\- Или с Росомахой. С его-то любовью к полетам.  
\- И воздушной болезнью!

Они оба рассмеялись – неумелые шутки, как ни странно, неплохо разрядили обстановку. Но потом Роджерс замолк, нахмурился и спросил:  
\- Клинт, когда ты был в госпитале… Шэрон, она точно в порядке?  
\- Я же говорил, выглядела она недовольной и всклокоченной. Но если бы на меня упал дом, я был бы не лучше.  
\- Да нет, я не о том. Ты не поймешь, наверное, - Стив не мог подобрать нужных слов. – Она не вела себя как-то не так? Ну, угнетенно или грустно?  
\- Она не рыдала у меня на плече, - отрезал Бартон. – Повторяю, я не тот человек, перед которым Картер будет изливать душу. Мы с ней друг друга слишком сильно «любим».  
\- Не знаю, как ты, но она отзывалась о тебе весьма уважительно. О том, какой ты профессионал, о твоем опыте…  
\- Я тоже считаю Картер отличным специалистом в некоторых областях, - дипломатично отозвался Бартон. – Стив, уважать врага можно и за профессионализм. Но врагом он от этого быть не перестанет.

Роджерс, даже привстал на кресле, но потом снова улегся. Видимо, ему хотелось что-то сказать, но как это сделать, он не знал. В конце концов, Бартон не выдержал и спросил прямо:  
\- Колись, что именно тебя интересует?  
\- Клинт, ты же знаешь, что с некоторых пор мы с Шэрон вместе…  
\- Я заметил, - сыронизировал Бартон.  
\- Так вот, вместе мы во многих смыслах.  
\- Вы спите вместе? Нашел, чем удивить.

Роджерс замолчал. Неудивительно, видимо, ему до сих пор сложно говорить об этой стороне человеческих отношений.  
\- Стив, ты что, обиделся? Ну и зря. Я же не Старк. А шутка про девяностолетнего девственника – ну идиотская шутка, признаю…  
\- Шэрон беременна, - выдохнул Роджерс.  
\- Чего?  
Теперь настала очередь Бартона подрываться на месте и удивленно таращиться.  
\- Того. Мы никому не говорили. Еще слишком рано, но это точно. И как ты думаешь, почему я так за нее боюсь? После того, как на нее «упал дом», как ты говоришь! – Стив уже почти кричал.  
\- Я тебя понимаю, дружище, - медленно произнес Бартон. – Поверь, я тебя действительно понимаю.  
\- У тебя есть дети, Клинт? – невесело спросил Стив.  
\- Нет, - Бартон старался говорить как можно тверже. – У меня нет детей.  
\- Тогда тебе сложно меня понять. Это жуткий страх, когда ты боишься за кого-то и не можешь ничего сделать. Вообще ничего. И плевать, что ты сверхчеловек. Это ничего не меняет.

Бартон молчал. Исповедоваться сейчас не хотелось. Во-первых, это попросту нечестно – перетаскивать на себя одеяло в разговоре, который затеял Стив. А во-вторых – ему до сих пор было больно вспоминать о том периоде своей жизни. Но успокоить взволнованного Капитана все же стоило.  
\- Знаешь, я думаю, ты зря себя накручиваешь. Я не заметил, чтобы она была в депрессии, подавлена. Ничего такого. Думаю, все обошлось.  
\- Ты не знаешь Шэрон, - покачал головой Роджерс. – Она сильная, она никогда этого не покажет.  
\- Стив, я знаю, как ведет себя сильная женщина, потерявшая ребенка.  
\- Тебе-то откуда знать, как ведут себя женщины в таких ситуациях? И тем более – если это твоя женщина?  
\- Опыт. Мой собственный жизненный опыт, - решился на толику откровенности Бартон. – У меня нет детей, Стив. Но я же не говорил, что никогда не хотел их завести. Я думаю, с Шэрон все в порядке. А даже если это не так – я думаю, я смог бы помочь тебе.

Стив уставился в потолок, не говоря ни слова. Бартон так и не понял, успокоился он или нет, но он не метался, как лев в клетке, не впадал в уныние и не компенсировал стресс болтовней.  
И на том спасибо.  
Бартон потянулся, разминая затекшие плечи, и почувствовал, как ноют мышцы. Словно перегруженные тяжелой работой. Плохо. Он вдохнул поглубже и понял, что не может надышаться. Очень плохо. Датчик газовой среды показывал четырнадцать процентов кислорода в воздухе. Это не просто плохо, это уже катастрофа. Если их не вытащат в ближайшие пару часов, то потом вытаскивать будет уже некого.

\- Черт, я задыхаюсь, - сказал Стив.  
\- И все?  
\- Нет, еще в глазах темнеет, когда встать пытаюсь.  
\- Не пытайся. Это гипоксия. Лежи и не трать воздух, - Бартон говорил короткими, рублеными фразами. – Здесь есть запас кислорода. Это на случай пробитой обшивки. Когда станет совсем паршиво – достану. Пока терпи. Нас должны вытащить.  
\- Ты меня сильно обрадовал.  
\- Ну, прости. Никто не знал, что придется на джете вламываться на инопланетный корабль.

Стив слабо улыбнулся. А Бартон, в странном порыве вдруг добавил:  
\- И прости, что затащил тебя сюда. На самолет.  
\- То есть? Причем тут ты?  
\- Притом, что я предложил добираться к Манхэттену на джете. Если бы не я, сейчас тут было бы на одного человека меньше.  
\- И воздуха на время вдвое дольше, - заключил Роджерс.  
\- И это тоже.   
\- Клинт, прекрати дурить. Никто меня не гнал в твой самолет. И мир спасать меня тоже никто не заставлял. Не нагнетай попусту.  
\- Попробую, - согласился Бартон. – Стив, еще немного – и мы начнем засыпать. Это из-за гипоксии. Не паникуй, но старайся держаться. И если я вырублюсь – не стесняйся врезать. Ты сильнее меня, продержишься дольше.  
\- Очень оптимистично.  
\- Как есть.

Пальцы рук немели. Бартон сжимал кулаки, пытаясь их согреть, но хватало ненадолго. Во рту пересохло, и от этого стало еще хуже. Он потянулся к отвороту костюма и вынул слабо сверкнувший кристалл.  
\- Что это? – тут же поинтересовался Стив.  
\- Талисман вроде как. Должен приносить удачу. Правда, кажется, он этого не знает.  
\- Ну, ты ведь жив? И относительно цел. А вполне мог сломать себе спину или что похуже. Так что не требуй от него слишком многого.   
Стив часто задышал, задохнувшись от такой долгой речи, а Бартон задумался о его точке зрения. Тоже ведь правильно. Да, Ванда, задала задачку, напророчила гадостей, а объяснить и не подумала. Мысли путались, хотелось расслабиться и просто уснуть, но какая-то внутренняя досада не давала ему этого сделать. Интересно устроены люди. Они могут годами жить с болью, грызущей изнутри, но иногда у них срывает тормоза. И всегда – не вовремя. Как Тони Старк, лезущий всюду, куда только можно. Вот и сейчас, когда он качался на зыбкой грани между бредом и явью, ему мерещился голос Старка.

\- Бартон! Бартон, вы меня слышите?  
Вот же сволочь, даже здесь от него нет покоя.  
\- Бартон! Роджерс, отзовись! Вы что там уснули!!

До Хоукая не сразу дошло, что это не галлюцинация. Что это действительно Тони. И его голос раздается из рации на панели управления. Значит, связь все-таки есть? Чертов гений, он даже в преисподнюю дозвонится. Проклиная собственную слабость, Бартон попытался дотянуться до микрофона и едва не споткнулся о щит Роджерса, лежащий тут же, подле хозяина. Сам Стив мутным взглядом смотрел на Хоукая.  
\- Мне кажется? Или это Старк?  
Бартон ухмыльнулся:  
\- Коллективные галлюцинации? Сейчас, погоди, - он, наконец, смог ответить. – Старк? Это Бартон. Я тебя слышу, хоть и плоховато.  
\- Плоховато? Я пробивал этот канал минут сорок, прежде чем смог хоть чего-то добиться! Какого дьявола вы не отвечали?  
\- Связи не было. Знаешь, тут вообще со всем плохо, не только со связью. Но мы вроде живы.  
\- Вы напросились в гости к нашим друзьям, а нас не позвали. Это не хорошо, знаешь ли. Что там у вас?

Бартон как мог, коротко обрисовал ситуацию. Голос Тони на той стороне становился все ироничнее с каждой фразой. Потом Стив перебил их обоих и потребовал рассказать, что творится снаружи.

\- Роджерс, ты столько пропустил! – Старк буквально лучился радостью. – Зрелище было незабываемое, я тебя уверяю.  
\- Какое зрелище? Что там творит Танос?  
\- Танос? Ну, скажем, этот психованный титан больше не проблема.  
\- Вы с ним справились? – встрял Бартон.  
\- Не мы. Тор справился, - с сожалением ответил Старк. – Когда я говорил о зрелищности, я имел в виду именно…  
\- Что с ним? Он в порядке? – перебил его Бартон.  
\- Ну, почти. Сейчас на земле, отходит от мощного удара.  
\- Какого еще удара?   
\- Он и Танос забрались в стратосферу и там устроили мордобой. Я не видел подробностей, но сверкало ярко. А потом Тор спустился и сообщил, что Танос больше не хочет мстить Земле.  
\- И все? – как-то скорбно спросил Роджерс.  
\- Ну да. Но у нас куда большая неприятность, господа. Ваш крейсер висит над заливом, и как вынуть вас из этой консервной банки, я не знаю.  
\- Старк, давай без лишних слов. В чем именно проблема?  
\- В том, что защитное поле крейсера снова функционирует. Я не могу через него пробиться.  
\- А Тор?   
\- А Тор сейчас немного не в форме. Да и без разницы, я проанализировал их щит, он стал вдвое мощнее. Они перестали тратить энергию на маневры и сосредоточились на глухой обороне. Висят на одном месте, как привязанные. Бартон, ты, похоже, повредил им двигатель.  
\- Жаль, не реактор. Или генератор поля, - мрачно отозвался Бартон. – Тони, я правильно понял, ты не можешь вытащить нас отсюда?  
\- Могу. Но мне нужно время. И Тору тоже. Вместе мы сможем повторить этот трюк.

На душе у Бартона стало как-то тревожно. Тони не может не понимать, что времени у них в обрез. Часа три. И в том случае, если крии не станут интересоваться дырой в обшивке и пытаться уничтожить ее причину. Странно, что они до сих пор этого не сделали. А еще ему не нравился чересчур бодрый голос Тони. Тот явно что-то знал, но не сообщал им. И, кажется, Стив тоже это понял.

\- Старк, ты ничего не хочешь нам рассказать?  
\- О чем ты?   
\- Не увиливай, - голос Роджерса был твердым, не смотря ни на что. – Что еще произошло, когда мы выбыли из игры?  
Тони что-то сказала Джарвису, но Бартон и Стив не услышали. Потом снова начались помехи, и Хоукай решил, что связь опять оборвалась, но Старк снова вернулся в эфир. И на сей раз его тон был куда более серьезным.  
\- Командующий эскадрой Крии снова вышел на переговоры. Он знает, что Танос больше им не помощник, и предложил нам выбор. Мы должны доказать, что способны одержать верх над одной боевой единицей их флота. И если сможем, он отзовет все остальные корабли и уйдет из Солнечной системы.

Минуту Хоукай и Капитан обдумывали слова Старка. Не потому, что там действительно было над чем подумать, а потому что мозг, лишенный кислорода, думать отказывался. В конце концов, Стив уточнил:  
\- Получается, мы должны уничтожить этот крейсер, в котором сейчас находимся, и тогда все Крии свалят обратно?  
\- Вроде того. И мы, в принципе, способны это сделать. Нам просто нужно время, парни.  
\- Тони, у нас нет времени, - сказал Бартон, уже понимая, чем закончится сегодняшний день.  
\- Как это нет? Вы куда-то спешите и решили свалить с крейсера пораньше?  
\- Старк, здесь воздуха на три часа. У нас физически нет времени, понимаешь?

Впервые за все время их знакомства Бартон слышал, как виртуозно умеет материться Старк. И даже немного позавидовал, потому что в его речи английский язык каким-то причудливым образом сочетался с испанским и немецким. Но как-то смеяться не тянуло.  
\- Ты закончил? – спросил Хоукай, когда Тони сбился.  
\- Да вы издеваетесь? Скажи, Клинт, это у тебя чувство юмора такое, да? Роджерс, ты ему подыгрываешь?  
\- Нет, Старк. Он не шутит. Мы и вправду в ловушке.  
\- Я прямо сейчас подниму Тора, и мы будем долбить этот щит, пока не пробьем. Сегодня вы не умрете, не надейтесь.  
\- Тони, мы уже умираем, - спокойно ответил Бартон. – Знаешь, что такое горная болезнь? Уверен, знаешь, ты же гений. Так вот, мы сейчас держимся из последних сил. Вы не успеете. А даже если вы пробьете сейчас защитное поле, Крии не дадут вам приблизиться к крейсеру на сто ярдов.   
\- Я не дам вам сдохнуть! – разозлился Старк. – Мы не дадим. Я заставлю Хилл вывести все ее истребители. Да мы можем долбануть по ним чем-нибудь мощным…  
\- Ядерной боеголовкой? – съязвил Бартон. – Я уже представляю радиоактивный дождик над Нью-Йорком.  
\- И с чего ты взял, что получится? – подключился Стив. – Если Тор не может проломить эту скорлупу…  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? Сидеть и ждать, пока вы там превратитесь в опухшие пособия для медвуза?   
\- Нет, у меня есть другой план. Погоди пару минут.

Стив отключил микрофон, игнорируя Старка, и спросил:  
\- Клинт, ты сказал, что у нас на борту есть оружие?  
\- Э, да есть. Не атомное, имей в виду, обычные «гремучие змеи»*. Мощные, но… Но причем тут вообще мои ракеты?  
\- Их можно активировать, не выпуская?   
\- Взорвать прямо тут? Да ты рехнулся!  
\- Ответь – это возможно?  
\- Теоретически – да. Да и практически тоже. Можно их выпустить, они все равно далеко не улетят. Роджерс, даже если я соглашусь это делать, совсем не факт, что у нас получится. Когда мы вломились сюда, словно слон в посудную лавку, у джета сорвало половину служб и систем.  
\- Ты же в этом разбираешься. Вот и реши проблему.

Бартон на мгновение онемел, представляя, как он, едва дышащий, с отверткой наперевес, лезет внутрь начинки самолета, и ему стало дурно. Нет, есть другой, более надежный способ. 

Стив включил микрофон, заставил Старка заткнуться и принялся излагать ему свой самоубийственный план. А Бартон обдумывал его слова и приходил к выводу, что план этот не так уж плох. И рациональное зерно в нем есть, как ни крути. Ведь что получается? Если долбануть ракетой, да хоть бы и десятком ракет, по защитному полю крейсера, это будет как слону дробина. Если исключить из уравнения поле – результат будет более приемлемый, но куда деться от орд крии, что налетят на атакующих? А если взорвать весь боекомплект внутри крейсера, да еще и внутри защитного поля… Старк сказал, что они задели двигатель. Значит, смогут дотянуться до реактора. От крейсера останется одна пыль. Против законов физики не попрешь. А уничтожив крейсер, они закончат войну. Если командующий эскадрой не наврал, как обычно. Впрочем, Танос им теперь не поможет.

А самое смешное, что с души Бартона свалился огромный груз, висевший там еще с момента пробуждения от удара. Это было эгоизмом чистой воды, но ведь поначалу сам Хоукай хотел предложить Капитану нечто подобное. В более изящной форме, но – то же самое. Потому что задохнуться и стать пособием для анатомички он действительно не хотел. Он отвлекся от раздумий и прислушался к спору Стива и Тони.

\- Ты гребаный камикадзе, Роджерс! Ты хоть понимаешь, что творишь?  
\- Я заканчиваю войну одним ударом. Да, я понимаю, что делаю.  
\- То есть решил поиграть в героя? – все больше распалялся Старк. – Посмотрите, какой я замечательный! Я решил, как Христос, принести себя в жертву, и всех спасти!  
\- Не богохульствуй, Тони, – невозмутимо отозвался Роджерс. – И кому, как не тебе, понять меня? Мы оба с тобой знаем, что такое лететь в пустоту, без надежды на возвращение.

Старк умолк на полуслове. Довод был железный. Бартон хмыкнул. Сегодня просто день открытий. Слушать, как Стив заставляет Тони замолчать всего парой фраз – было бесценно. Но Старк не был бы Старком, если бы не попытался поспорить еще немного. Он привел один довод, который в другое время был бы железобетонным, но сейчас оказался не крепче гнилой доски.

\- Бартон, хоть ты его вразуми! Ты что, не понимаешь, что это безумие? Роджерс, ты готов жертвовать собой, ладно. Но какого хрена ты заставляешь поступать так Клинта?   
\- Тони, не вопи так, - попросил Бартон. – Кто тебе сказал, что я против?  
\- Клинт!..  
\- Погоди, дай договорить. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про три случая, когда я не собирался возвращаться живым? Так вот, я соврал. Их было четыре. В четвертый раз я шел умирать в тот день, когда мы победили читаури. Я честно не думал, что вернусь. Из-за меня погибли десятки человек. И Фил погиб. Я убил кучу народа своими руками. Я просто не хотел возвращаться.  
\- Бартон, Бартон, сукин ты сын! Она с тобой? Это гребаная стрела с тобой?  
\- Да, Тони, - ответил Хоукай, глядя на выбившуюся из колчана стрелу с красным оперением. – Я взял ее с собой.  
\- Ты псих, - прошептал Тони. – Ты псих, Клинт.  
\- Кому как не тебе меня понять? – попытался пошутить Бартон.

Старк еще что-то бормотал вполголоса, но уже не пытался докричаться до разумной половины друзей.  
\- Я передам остальным, что вы задумали… - сказал он.  
\- Стой! – прервал его Роджерс. – Ты кому-то сообщил, что связался с нами?  
\- Я? Нет, я не успел.  
\- Вот и не нужно. Еще мне не хватало напоследок пообщаться с разъяренной Хилл.  
\- Не стоит, Тони, - добавил Бартон. – Знаешь, я бы не хотел, чтобы ты или кто-то еще сейчас находились поблизости. Правда. Тут сейчас станет жарко.  
\- Я не боюсь взрыва, - безнадежно отозвался Старк. – Тем более, там стоят мои ракеты.  
\- Ты еще покомплексуй по этому поводу. Я не собираюсь запускать ракеты, успокойся. Знаешь, на такой случай на каждом самолете Щ.И.Т. стоит система самоуничтожения. Просто и эффективно. 

Старк промолчал. Роджерс снова лежал в кресле, слушая их перепалку. Он был спокоен, как самурай перед боем. И самое удивительное, что Бартон был так же спокоен.  
\- Тони, - позвал Бартон. – Я сделаю это через полчаса, - он покосился на Стива и тот кивнул. – Я думаю, крии скоро начнут резать наш самолетик на части.  
\- Почему полчаса? Ты сказал, у вас есть часа три времени!  
\- Через три часа мы превратимся в отупевшие манекены, не способные пальцем шевельнуть. Я хочу умереть с шумом, а не пуская слюни. И тянуть неохота. Знаешь, когда тебя собираются казнить, нет ничего хуже ожидания.

Бартон поднялся, едва удерживаясь на ногах от недостатка кислорода. Запустить процесс самоуничтожения было совсем не сложно. Всего две комбинации кнопок. Бартон нажал первую, показал Роджерсу - тот послушно повторил. На одном из экранов возник таймер. Полчаса времени в обратном направлении. Бартон снова хмыкнул – как, оказывается, просто. Затем потянулся к потолочному люку и вынул оттуда две дыхательные маски. От каждой тянулся шланг, по которому шел воздух. Одну он отдал Стиву, кивком показывая, как воплощается в жизнь старая поговорка – перед смертью не надышишься. Стив юмор, кажется, оценил.

Бартон откинулся и прикрыл глаза. Дышать через маску было невероятно прекрасно. Кислород – это эйфория. Тайлер Дерден был прав.  
\- Тони, скажи, где ты сейчас?  
\- Над заливом. Завис в километре от вас. Я даже вижу дыру, что проделал ваш джет.  
\- Большая? – спросил Роджерс.  
\- Большая. Как задница Халка. 

Бартон не удержался от улыбки. Даже сейчас этот человек пытался хохмить.  
\- Тони, а что вообще происходит?  
\- Выбирайся, сам увидишь.  
\- А если серьезно?  
\- Солнце садится.   
\- Здорово.  
\- Бартон, ты урод. Я достану тебя с того света, ясно?  
\- Я тебе верю. Ты можешь.

Хоукай не стал спорить с Тони, понимая, что тому лучше сейчас злиться. Ощущение бессилия – это очень плохое ощущение.  
\- Стив, - голос Старка дрогнул. – Ты не зануда.  
\- Серьезно? Рад, что ты признал это, хоть и при таких обстоятельствах. А вообще – ты хороший человек, Тони. Хоть и постоянно пытаешься доказать обратное. Жаль, что мы во многом так и не сошлись.  
\- Стив, даже если я… - голос Старка забили помехи, и до слуха Бартона и Роджерса доносились только обрывки слов. Джет дважды тряхнуло. Вначале едва ощутимо. Затем куда сильнее. Крии решили добраться до незваных гостей.

Бартон чертыхнулся.  
\- Твою мать. Я не успел попрощаться.  
\- А я попросить присмотреть за Шэрон. Ладно, он сам догадается. Клинт, почему у меня перед глазами все плывет?  
\- Это нормально. Кислород. Расслабься, если сможешь, конечно. Вот я не могу, хотя пытаюсь… - Бартон поймал себя на нервных нотках в голосе.  
\- Клинт?  
\- Мне страшно. Я понимаю, что деваться нам некуда, я не идиот. Но мне банально страшно. Я четыре раза шел умирать, но это было в бою. А тут... Хрен знает что.  
\- Это как удар. Когда я вел самолет на льдины, я думал, что умру. И почувствовал только сильный удар. Больше ничего.  
\- Но ведь это была не смерть.  
\- А кто тогда об этом знал? – резонно возразил Стив. – Кстати. Я не помню, чтобы ты вел себя, как смертник, когда напали читаури. И стрелы этой тоже не помню.  
\- Я пустил ее в глаз одному из этих уродцев. Потом ходил между трупами и искал.  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Абсолютно.

Таймер тикал, отсчитывая секунды. Бартон смотрел на него почти равнодушно – разве можно ненавидеть бездушное железо? Наверное, можно. Он снова вынул кристалл, повертел его, вгляделся вглубь. Синие искры напомнили ему о васильковых глазах Ванды. О ее мальчишках. О них почему-то он подумал с незнакомой теплотой. Как только Вижн ухитрился заделать ей таких? Он ведь андроид, он вообще неорганическая форма жизни. И чем же таким интересно, Том и Уилл похожи на него…

Кристалл мигнул ярко-синим пламенем. Бартона вдруг осенило. Это ведь было так просто, что невозможно понять, почему он не догадался раньше. Вижн не может иметь детей – он не человек. Мальчишкам едва по пять лет. Когда он встретил ее в Польше? Пять лет и несколько месяцев. Простейший расчет. Даже если она спала с кем-то еще, кроме него… Нет, не могла, она действительно в него влюбилась тогда. Слова Ванды, о том, что дети похожи на отца. Ну, на кого могут быть похожи два русоволосых, голубоглазых пацана? На него. На Бартона.

Он идиот, раз не понял этого раньше. У него есть дети. У него есть два сына. Черт, у него есть целых два сына! От внезапного открытия затряслись руки, и он едва не выронил свою маску.  
\- Стив! Стив, я тебя обманул. У меня есть дети. Стив!  
Стив не отвечал. Бартон вгляделся и увидел, что кислородная эйфория подействовала на него как нужно – он уснул. Секунду Бартон боролся с собой, но победило его милосердие. Он не стал будить Роджерса. Умереть во сне – редкая роскошь для спасителей мира.

Таймер отсчитывал последние минуты. Бартона колотило от всего, что так неожиданно на него свалилось. У него два сына. Только он теперь никогда их не увидит. Потому что решил, что должен отдать свою жизнь за друга. С отсрочкой. Вот и отдает. Одно можно было сказать точно – он явно не продешевил. Фейерверк должен получиться весьма красочным.

Минута.

Он вспомнил, ради кого он вообще держался на этом свете. Работа, нелюбимая им, но дарившая спасение от тоски. Наташа, предавшая его. Кейт, которая хотела быть больше, чем другом. Тор, который стал этим «больше». Ванда, подарившая ему двух сыновей и скрывавшая это.

Тридцать секунд.

Смерти нет. Потому что мы продолжаем жить в своих детях. Потому что нет ничего проще такого бессмертия – отдать часть себя, свою плоть и кровь Вечности. И знать, что ты будешь существовать. 

Десять секунд.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза. Умирать с видом на скучные цифры? Вот еще. У него полно воспоминаний для этого.

Пять секунд.

Четыре.

Три.

Две. 

Одна.

* * * 

Солнце зашло полчаса назад. Холодное осеннее небо было серым и тусклым от туч. Высоко, примерно на высоте двух километров висела точка, которую с каждой секундой было видно все хуже. Когда она почти исчезла из поля зрения, вдруг случилось невероятное. Позже журналисты скажут, что в небе над Нью-Йорком родилась новая звезда. Потому что свет от взрыва крейсера крии и вправду мог соперничать по яркости с солнечным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Гремучая змея – ракета AIM-9X Sidewinder класса «воздух-воздух».


	28. Глава двадцать седьмая. Завершение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> A-ha - Celice  
> Башаков, Комаров, Арбенин – Мы никогда не умрем  
> Небо здесь – Смерти нет  
> Snow Patrol – What If This Storm Ends?  
> Archive – Goodbye  
> Александр Розенбаум – Я вижу свет

Боль, которую ему пришлось испытать во время взрыва, стала откровением. Все, что довелось испытать ранее, меркло, в сравнении с этим. Ощущение горящей кожи, плавящихся глаз, рвущихся мышц… Все не то. Для этой боли подобрать слов не получалось – они казались слишком мягкими. 

В первое мгновение он еще ничего не понял. Потом ему показалось, что он живьем горит. А потом понял, что так и есть. И единственное, чего он в тот момент испугался – что он сойдет с ума от боли. Почему-то он считал, что на том свете сумасшедшим делать нечего, что в рай безумцев не пускают. И потому он кричал, пока было чем кричать, а потом просто пытался удержаться на краю рассудка, не понимая, почему до сих пор не потерял сознания от шока.

А потом пришла тьма.

Просто темнота, никаких ощущений, болезненных или приятных, пустота, но при этом – полное осознание себя. Полностью отсутствовало чувство времени – он не знал, как долго это продолжалось. Не было ни света в конце тоннеля, ни самого тоннеля, ни ангелов с арфами. Вообще ничего. И не было никаких эмоций по этому поводу – досады, удивления. Одно терпение.

Когда он услышал, как шумят волны, то поначалу свалил все на галлюцинации. Слишком тихий и равномерный звук. Ему кажется, ведь так? Когда носа (у него есть нос?) коснулся запах соли, появились сомнения. Когда пальцы нащупали влажный песок, ему показалось, что слаще ощущения он не испытывал. Песчинки щекотали ладони, забивались под ногти, а мир наполнялся все новыми впечатлениями. И он решился открыть глаза – раз теперь у него были глаза.

Перед ним было небо. Грандиозное, бескрайнее небо. Синее, полное облаков. Ему показалось, что он падает в это небо. На секунду стало страшно, даже дух захватило, но это лишь показалось. На самом деле он лежал на песке, слушал звуки прибоя и смотрел на небо.

Следующим шагом следовало сделать попытку подняться. Или хотя бы повернуть голову. Но он почему-то не спешил. Следовало разобраться с тем, что уже имелось. С самого начала. Что было сначала?

Его зовут Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон. Для большинства - просто Бартон или агент Бартон. Кое-кто называет Соколиным глазом. Очень немногие звали его просто по имени – Клинт. Всего один человек – братишкой. Всего одна – любимым.

Сейчас он лежит на каком-то пляже и боится шевельнуться, потому что если верить недавним ощущениям (или давним, кто тут поручится за время?), он умер. А то, как он умер, не оставляло шансов, что существовать он теперь может лишь в виде пепла, и то сомнительно – какой после реактора Крии пепел? Правильно, никакого. Атомы, и те расщепляются на кварки. 

И тем не менее. Песок под пальцами, ветерок щекочет кожу. Все вроде в норме. Настолько, что он даже почувствовал, как в спину впивается какой-то мелкий камушек. И с каждой секундой этот камушек причинял все больше проблем. Не выдержав, Клинт извернулся, разом вспомнив, как двигаться, и сел на песок. Вот так, ничего особенного. Все в порядке. Да, конечно. I’m fine!

Теперь он оглядывался вокруг. Ничего особенного. Обыкновенный пляж, обыкновенный океан. Чем-то похоже на привычный Брайтон, только зданий вокруг нет. Вообще ничего нет - людей, лежаков, собак. Ничего. Заурядный дикий пляж. Складывалось полное впечатление, что он просто прилег тут отдохнуть и уснул. Как в тот раз, когда притащил Тора смотреть на «самый правильный в мире» рассвет.

Одно воспоминание вытащило на свет все остальное. Тор… Как он там сейчас? Получилось ли у них со Стивом? И где сам Стив? И чем вообще все закончилось? В пустую, мгновение назад, голову мощным потоком хлынуло множество вопросов. Клинт схватился ладонями за виски и зажмурился. Слишком много всего вдруг вспомнилось. Он резко выдохнул и широко раскрыл глаза. Стоп. Остановись, Клинт, сейчас ты ничего не можешь сделать. Ничего. Успокойся. Займись насущными проблемами. Ты только что сгорел заживо в плазме. Посмотри, много ли синяков осталось.

Синяков не было вообще. Даже царапин на лице не было. Это почти убедило Клинта, что он мертв. А последней каплей стала одежда. Джинсы, старая любимая футболка со Снупи. Вроде все нормально, если бы не одно «но». Эту самую футболку он два года назад случайно сжег утюгом и с сожалением выбросил. А теперь она снова на нем, и это явно та самая – даже пятно от пива осталось на том же месте. Значит, теперь волноваться о том, что осталось в той жизни вообще не имеет смысла.

А еще он был босиком. Ничего неприятного, в принципе. Просто тот, кто притащил его сюда, не озаботился обувью. Не страшно. Наоборот, ощущать песок под пальцами было… привычно.

Привет, тот свет. Я пришел. Почему меня никто не встречает? Или это мой персональный уголок рая? Тогда я не согласен. Мне не нужен бесхозный кусок побережья. Я хочу к остальным.

Под остальными Клинт подразумевал всех своих знакомых и близких, уже покинувших грешную землю. Разве он не заслужил их увидеть? Впрочем, в следующую секунду он подумал, что может, они все где-то в другом месте. Значит, стоило немного пройтись. В какую сторону? Не все ли равно. Не получится идти только по воде, и то – кто его знает? Солнце склонялось к закату, нависая над океаном. Клинт еще разок огляделся и зашагал на север – просто так, потому что куда-то идти нужно, а удаляться от воды он не хотел.

Далеко вдали виднелись торчащие из песка камни. Почему его потянуло именно к ним, Клинт не понимал. Но когда, подойдя ближе, разглядел у одного из валунов сидящую фигурку, едва не бросился к ней сломя голову. А когда подбежал поближе, ощутил, как сердце проваливается куда-то вниз живота, и стучит, стучит…

Человек сидел, положа руки на согнутые колени, и разглядывал волны. Как будто не было в мире ничего более захватывающего, а запыхавшийся мужик в десятке футов ничем непримечателен. Наконец, он повернулся, и Клинт удостоился слегка насмешливого взгляда и мягкой улыбки.  
\- Привет.

Клинт не мог поверить своим глазам. Дыхание перехватило и единственное, что он смог, это сказать в ответ то же самое:  
\- Привет.  
\- Чего застыл, садись, - предложили ему.  
Бартон как-то скованно присел на песок рядом, не сводя с собеседника изумленного взгляда. Пару мгновений они глядели друг на друга, а потом Клинту предпочли зрелище набегающих волн.

\- Что… Что ты тут делаешь? – наконец спросил он.  
\- Странный вопрос. Я подозреваю, ты сам знаешь ответ на него.  
\- И все-таки?  
\- Я сижу, смотрю на океан и жду тебя. Доволен?  
\- А зачем?  
\- Зачем что? Ждать тебя? Ну, наверное, что бы отвести тебя куда следует.

Бартон нервно рассмеялся. Куда следует, надо же.   
\- А почему ты?  
\- А что, я тебе не нравлюсь?  
\- Нет, но я думал, это будет Бернард. Или Трикшот. Родители, в конце концов.  
\- Родители… А ты их вообще помнишь?  
\- Не очень, - признался Клинт. – Но это было бы логичней.  
\- А может, дело в другом? Подумай, Бартон. Почему ты не ожидал встретить здесь меня?

С самим собой играть в несознанку смысла не имело. Клинт немного поразмыслил, и понял, что попросту боялся, что встретит этого человека. Где угодно, хоть во сне, хоть наяву, но он отчаянно трусил и смущался, не зная, что теперь говорить.

\- Я по тебе скучал. Честно, – сказал он, что бы хоть что-то сказать.  
\- Серьезно? И ты решил в этом признаться спустя столько времени?  
\- Некому было признаваться.  
\- Даже самому себе?  
\- Я… скучал. Но просто не мог, пойми. Прости меня, пожалуйста! – выпалил вдруг Клинт.

Собеседник смотрел на него странно, словно впервые видя.  
\- Тебе не о чем просить прощения. В конце концов, ты вообще не виноват.  
\- Нет, виноват. Я допустил гибель десятков людей, я допустил случившееся с тобой…  
\- И ты все еще избегаешь называть это смертью, верно?  
\- Я не могу. Не могу называть случившееся так.  
\- Ну, в общем-то, это ответ на твой вопрос. Почему здесь я, а не кто-то другой. Я твой проводник.  
\- Проводник? Куда?  
\- Бартон, не глупи! Куда я могу тебя отвести, ну подумай! Здесь всего одно направление.   
\- А разве мы уже не тут? – тупо спросил Клинт.  
\- Смеешься? Это так, предбанник. Прихожая, если тебе так больше нравится. Мне нужно тебя встретить и довести до входной двери.   
\- А все остальные? Они уже там?  
\- Наверное, - собеседник пожал плечами. – Это же твои близкие, а не мои. Я лишь веду. Я тут, потому что мне ты доверяешь.  
\- Тебе?  
\- А что такого?   
\- Да ничего, просто после твоего ко мне отношения…  
\- Нормальное было отношение. Дисциплина – прежде всего, сам говорил.

\- А как же Стив? Его кто встречает? – осведомился Клинт.  
\- Я, конечно, не прочь, но, увы, я ему ни к чему. Наверное, его ведет кто-то из своих. У него их тут много…  
Они немного помолчали. Клинт пытался осмыслить творящиеся вокруг него дела. Получалось, самый важный человек в его жизни, тот, кому он больше всего доверял – вот он, сидит рядом с ним. Сидит и ждет, когда можно будет пойти к пресловутой входной двери. Впрочем, самый важный человек из тех, что уже умерли. Те, что живы (Клинт, очень хотел верить, что живы они все), еще не здесь. И слава Богу. Он готов был сейчас что угодно сделать, лишь бы знать, что с ними все в порядке.

\- Тебе хоть страшно? – вдруг спросили его  
Клинт пожал плечами:  
\- Нет. Не знаю, я пока не понял. Наверное, нужно какое-то время, чтобы осознать.  
\- Все-таки ты пофигист, Бартон. Тебе всегда было плевать на смерть. Ты вспомни, как мы встретились?  
\- Ну, тогда мне действительно было плевать. Но я за это время изменился.  
\- Не смеши, тебе подобные не меняются. За годы, что мы работали вместе, мне пришлось в этом убедиться.

Клинт вдруг подумал, что не прочь закурить. Жаль, с собой ничего не захватил. Впрочем, он в таком месте, где маленькие желания могут и сбыться. Ощупав карманы, он обнаружил мятую пачку Dunhill’a и зажигалку. Отлично. Зажигалка была незнакомая – серебряный «Zippo», объятый стилизованным пламенем. У него такой никогда не водилось, все больше дешевый пластик. 

\- Ты не против, если я подымлю? – спросил он.  
\- Да сколько угодно, было бы странно здесь бояться рака легких или еще чего-то в этом духе.  
Клинт закурил, выпустил облачко дыма и повертел в руках зажигалку.  
\- Твоя?  
\- Нет, я не курю.  
\- Да я помню. Но необязательно иметь такую вещицу и курить.  
\- Нет, это не мое. Но я догадываюсь, кому она могла принадлежать. Кстати, то, что ты нашел ее в своем кармане, говорит о твоем желании ее заполучить в той жизни.  
\- С чего бы?   
\- Подсознание, Бартон. Ты где-то ее увидел и захотел такую же. Оказавшись тут, ты вытащил ее из штанов. Это могла быть какая угодно зажигалка и какие угодно сигареты, но ведь это твои любимые, верно?  
\- Ну да, - согласился Клинт, еще не понимая, что к чему.  
\- Твое подсознание нарисовало их для тебя, как рисует этот берег, этот закат и меня.  
\- Погоди, погоди, хочешь сказать, всего этого, - Клинт обвел рукой побережье, - здесь нет? И тебя тоже? И с кем я тогда разговариваю?

Бартона одарили еще одной насмешливой улыбкой.  
\- Я этого не говорю. Все это есть – в твоей голове или в ином месте, которое людям привычнее обозвать небесами, астралом или еще как-то. Доказать обратного я тебе не могу. Просто эту реальность создаешь ты. Основа бытия – это вселенная. Но каждый разум – это тоже маленькая вселенная. Твоим большим взрывом было рождение. Жизнь стала расширением границ, ты видел, впитывал в себя новое, влиял на другие вселенные.   
\- Но теперь я мертв. Это значит, мой мир тоже умер?  
\- А что такое смерть, Клинт? Ты бы смог сказать мне, что это?  
\- Ты требуешь от меня ответа, над которым бьется все человечество уже тысячи лет.   
\- Ну, людей больше волнует смысл жизни. А смерть им хоть и интересна, вот только никто еще не вернулся и не рассказал, что именно их там ждет. Что есть смерть? Не спеши отвечать, подумай. Вспомни, что сказали бы твои друзья. Вот, например, Бэннер, как истинный ученый, наверняка ответил бы, что смерть – это преобладание процессов распада над процессами синтеза. Понимаешь?

Клинт наморщил лоб, вспоминая давнишний разговор с Тони.  
\- Старк, сказал бы, что это пустота. И что после ничего нет. Пустота, темнота, статичность. Для него самое страшное – не существовать, не мыслить.  
\- Да, это все его позиция атеиста. А остальные?  
\- Ну, Стив мне и так сказал, что умирать не страшно. Ему ведь приходилось уже быть камикадзе. Заявил, что это как удар, и потом ничего больше. Сон без сновидений.  
\- Но ведь это была не смерть? – мягко возразил собеседник.  
\- А кто тогда об этом знал?  
\- И то верно.

\- Логан однажды, спьяну, признался, что смерть – это освобождение. Потому что ему давным-давно надоело жить, но фигня в том, что умереть не может. Пробовал много раз – и всякий раз возвращался обратно. И он проклинает свое бессмертие.

Помолчав, Клинт продолжил:  
\- Для Наташи смерть – досадная помеха. Для нее работа стоит на первом месте.   
\- Ты словно этого не одобряешь.  
\- Скорее, я ее ревновал каждый раз, когда она уходила. Ты видишь, к чему это привело.  
\- Мне кажется, ты просто не знал полной картины. Она никогда никому не говорила всего. У нее много тайн.

\- Жаль, мне их уже не узнать, - мрачно пробурчал Клинт. – Кто там еще остался? Тор… Тор сказал бы, что смерти нет. Для бога это самый логичный ответ.  
\- Для бога – может быть. Но ведь он необычный бог?

Клинт не стал отвечать. Он до сих пор не мог связно объяснить, чем для него стал этот бессмертный. Просто соратник? Нет, Тор стал чем-то большим. Во всех смыслах. Единомышленник, напарник, друг. Просто близкий человек, как бы нелепо не звучало это слово по отношению к богу. За что Клинт особенно был ему благодарен, так это за отсутствие желания заменить Наташу. Тор просто хотел поддержать, быть рядом. И ему тоже хотелось простого тепла и понимания. А теперь, когда Клинт ушел из его жизни, что он будет делать? Одна радость, у него есть Джейн, и одиночество Тору не грозит. Правда, вряд ли Джейн умеет стрелять из лука…

Докурив, Клинт закопал бычок и улегся на песок, сложив руки на затылке.  
\- А ты? – спросил он. – Что значит смерть для тебя? Ты ведь как раз единственный человек, кто может выдать хоть что-то определенное.  
\- Думаешь? Я так не считаю, у тебя полно знакомых, перешедших эту черту и раньше меня и позже. Но если по делу… Бартон, для меня это оказалось освобождением в своем роде. Вы все жутко утомляли.  
\- Я и не сомневался. И все же?  
\- Смерть – это возможность уйти в отпуск. Бессрочный. Знал бы ты, как вы все меня достали. Так-то. А теперь, наконец, ответь мне ты – что такое смерть?

Клинт на мгновение задумался. В сущности, чем его ответ хуже?  
\- Смерть – это стремление переиграть собственную жизнь. Попытка, вольно или невольно, одним махом решить все проблемы. Возможность начать заново. Как бы избито это ни было, смерть - это новое начало. Там что-то будет, я был уверен. Как видишь, оказался прав. И даже если все вокруг – это лишь плод воображения моего умирающего мозга, мне плевать. Никто не сможет убедить меня в обратном.  
\- Да здравствует солипсизм?  
\- Ну, вроде того, - согласился Клинт. – А на самом деле, я бессмертен. По-настоящему, не как Тор и другие боги-титаны-черт-знает-кто-еще.  
\- Давно это понял?  
\- Нет, - признался Бартон. – Только перед взрывом. Ванда, стерва, так и не сказала про детей. А я бы хотел их увидеть снова. Просто увидеть, без всяких претензий  
\- Увы, в этом помочь не могу. Хотя Ванде скажу спасибо, при всем моем отношении к ней. Это она подарила тебе продолжение себя.

Солнце медленно погружалось в воду. Глазам почти не было больно на него смотреть.  
\- Пора.  
Слово прозвучало как приговор.  
\- Уже?  
\- Да, – собеседник Клинта встал, отряхнул песок со штанин.  
\- А куда идти?  
\- Недалеко, не успеешь передумать, - кивок куда-то за спину Клинта.

Тот обернулся и увидел стоящую на песке дверь. Обыкновенную дверь, с порожком, косяками, ручкой. Вот только стены у нее не было, да и вообще – разве нормально, когда дверь просто так стоит посреди пляжа? Тем более, ее тут не было, когда он пришел.

\- Мне что, туда?  
\- Точно.   
\- Это так… - Клинт запнулся.  
\- Банально? Я же говорю, это твое подсознание. Значит, для него в порядке вещей делать вход туда обычной дверью.  
\- Охренеть.  
\- Я тоже удивляюсь.  
\- А у тебя как было?  
\- Я не могу сказать.

\- А что там?  
\- Этого я тоже не могу сказать, Клинт. Ты должен увидеть сам.  
\- Любишь ты напустить пыли.   
\- Не бойся. Это совсем не страшно.  
\- Когда-нибудь я заставлю тебя рассказать.  
\- Без проблем. Будешь смеяться потом над своими предрассудками.

На сей раз Клинт удостоился улыбки усталой, но доброй. Он секунду колебался, протянуть ли руку для прощания, а потом просто шагнул и обнял стоящего перед ним человека.

\- Спасибо. За то время, что нам довелось быть рядом. Работать вместе, ну и остальное.… За то, что ведешь даже сейчас, после всего…  
\- Ты неисправим, Клинт. Но я тоже… тоже благодарю тебя. За все.  
\- И еще – прости, что не приходил к тебе.  
\- К моей могиле? Ну, уж нет, еще не хватало. Не думаю, что смерть мне так идет.  
Бартон выдохнул, отступил.  
\- Я не прощаюсь.  
\- И я. Все, хватит нежностей. Иди.

Клинт в последний раз огляделся и шагнул к этой чертовой двери. Дотронувшись до ручки, он обернулся и увидел ободряющую улыбку. Плюнув на все, он решительно распахнул дверь, зажмурился от бьющего в глаза яркого света и шагнул вперед. Сияние обволакивало, успокаивало, звало. Ему казалось, что воздух загустел и может теперь держать его, Клинта, в себе. Он как будто летел. А руки упрямо продолжали ощущать песок под пальцами…


	29. Глава двадцать восьмая. Погребение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> Brainstorm - Thunder without rain  
> Наив – Я Живой  
> The Fray - How to Save a Life  
> Band of Horses - The Funeral  
> Алексей Вдовин - Дождь

Что такое сон? Это отдых для усталого тела и измученного мозга. Это подарок эволюции, позволяющий разумным существам с помощью подсознания уложить в голове то многообразие событий, что ежедневно окружает нас, и не сойти с ума. Это неясное сочетание мыслей, чувств и желаний. Это очень просто и одновременно очень сложно. Земные ученые еще очень не скоро смогут дать окончательный ответ, что же это такое.

А еще нам снятся сны. Логику в них можно не искать, но в одном сходятся все – сны зависят от тебя самого. Воспоминания, боль, страх. Все это сплетается в одно и получается странная, немного безумная смесь. И да, на вопрос, почему нам снится то, а не иное, ученые тоже ответить не могут. Просто факт – сны бывают разными. Их можно помнить, их можно забывать. Они бывают плохие или хорошие. И еще – сны снятся всем. Даже богам. Ведь и боги нуждаются в отдыхе.

Сон, что преследовал его уже несколько дней, не был непонятным. Страшным тоже. Но всякий раз, проснувшись, он смотрел в потолок и чувствовал боль. Грызущую, тоскливую, ноющую боль. Так же было, когда он не удержал Локи на Радужном мосту. В этот раз он не смог удержать своих друзей. И в первую очередь Клинта, что стал ему больше, чем другом. От этого на душе делалось еще хуже.

Ему не нужен был ежедневный сон, как простым людям, в этом он когда-то Бартону не соврал. Но бой с Таносом подорвал его силу, и без того бывшую не на пике. Человеческая половина в нем бунтовала и требовала отдыха. Поэтому он спал по ночам и видел, как в сумрачном, закатном небе Нью-Йорка рождается невыносимая в яркости своей звезда. Как с низким гулом разрушается защитное поле Крии. Как взрывная волна разносится, вспенивая воду и сминая и без того разрушенные здания. И как он понимает, что там, в этом преисподней, был его Клинт.

Сегодня ему тоже снился взрыв. Он почти привык, и даже понял причины. Но вряд ли этот сон оставит его в ближайшее время. Он полежал еще немного, вздохнул и поднялся. Этот день был особенным. Сегодня должна была состояться погребальная церемония.

* * *

_Он стоит на вершине, которую люди называют Эверестом. Добраться сюда было несложно, хотя для той встречи, что должна была состояться сейчас, можно было подобрать место поближе к Нью-Йорку. Но Тор не привык жаловаться, к тому же он прекрасно знает, что всем свойственно опасаться. Богам в том числе._

_Он взмахивает Мьельниром, сгоняя тучи на безупречно чистом небосклоне. Видеть безоблачное небо сейчас не хочется. Хочется дождя, бури, шторма, урагана. Чего-то разрушительного и неистового, потому что в душе царят сейчас хаос и жажда уничтожения. Однако он давно привык сдерживать свои порывы. К тому же, наносить любимому Мидгарду разрушения после всего, что устроили Крии, по меньшей мере, нечестно. Поэтому Тор просто крутит молотом, указывая Хеймдалю, куда провести портал. И портал раскрывается. Колонна света вонзается в скалы, оставляя после себя узоры на камнях и фигурку человека, одетого, словно для похода в Йотунхейм._

_Впрочем, это ошибка, считать пришельца человеком. Да и к ледяным великанам он явно не собирается. Просто он знает, что здесь, мягко говоря, прохладно.  
\- Здравствуй, брат, - приветствует Тор прибывшего бога.  
\- И ты здравствуй, брат, - отвечает ему Бальдр* и делает шаг навстречу._

_Тор протягивает ему руку для рукопожатия, но обнимать не спешит. Он догадывается, что младший тут появился неспроста. А еще он чувствует потоки сил и понимает, что Бальдр уже бывал в Мидгарде, причем не столь давно. Но врожденное благородство и любовь к брату перевешивают желание обвинить того с порога._

_\- Ты хотел поговорить со мной.  
\- Да, Тор. Много чего случилось. Отец обеспокоен.  
\- Отец знает, ради чего я решил изменить свою судьбу! – резко говорит Тор. – И он знает, что мне сейчас ничего не угрожает. Как и этому миру._

_Бальдр словно ждет этой вспышки. Он вздыхает, отходит от брата к обрыву и смотрит вдаль. Словно он может найти что-то новое для себя.  
\- Ты едва не погиб, - мягко начинает он.  
\- Не погиб же. И смог подняться и заставить Титана убраться прочь.  
\- Но какой ценой? Когда Хеймдаль сообщил, что ты умираешь, отец хотел отправиться сюда. Мы все хотели!  
\- Что же вас остановило? – спрашивает Тор, уже зная ответ.  
\- Тебя спас этот смертный. Невероятное везение._

_У Тора есть свое мнение насчет «везения». Он прекрасно знает, что у его удачи есть вполне определенное имя. Но говорить об этом с братом он не хочет, потому что не ждет понимания. В Бальдре слишком сильно то высокомерие по отношению к смертным, которым еще не так давно грешил Тор. К тому же, у него самого найдется достаточно вопросов к младшему._

_\- Скажи, Бальдр, что ты знаешь о моем предназначении?  
Секунду Бальдр медлит, но все-таки отвечает:  
\- Все, что было предсказано. Вернее, все, что сказали нам Норны.  
\- Тогда зачем ты вмешался, брат?  
Бальдр снова медлит. Отпираться бессмысленно, но и напрашиваться на ссору он тоже не хочет.  
\- Я не вмешивался. Я лишь подтолкнул его мысли в нужном направлении.  
\- Подтолкнул? О чем ты?  
\- О жертве, Тор, - недоуменно отвечает Бальдр. – Этот смертный вытащил тебя благодаря жертве._

_До Тора с неотвратимой неизбежностью доходит смысл слов брата. И понимание тех странностей, что творились с Клинтом в последние часы.  
\- Так это был ты? Ты приходил к нему? Не отрицай, я почувствовал!  
\- Я и не отрицаю. Я лишь подсказал ему путь, остальное он сделал сам. Я ведь сказал, как тебе повезло, что он согласился на жертву добровольно!  
\- Бальдр! – не выдерживает Тор. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил?_

_Бальдр не понимает. Он бог, ему чужды обычаи людей. Он знает, что поклоняться и приносить жертвы богам можно не только в храмах. Но он не может понять, что иногда принять такой подарок невозможно. Для него в порядке вещей, что какой-то глупый человек оказался настолько предан его старшему брату, что согласился отдать за того жизнь. Бальдр скорее удивится, что Судьба эту жертву приняла. Еще бы, размен ведь неравный – могучий бог и жалкий смертный. Тор тоже этому удивляется – он вовсе не считает себя достойным. Раньше, когда разум туманила древняя вера северян, он бы не раздумывал об этом. Но сейчас, став ближе людям, он не уверен, что его жизнь равноценна человеческой. Тем более – жизни Клинта._

_\- Тор, ты жив. Твое предназначение – спасти миры от хаоса. Что не так?  
\- Не так? Все не так, Бальдр! У него тоже было предназначение!  
\- Я знаю, - спокойно отзывается Бальдр. – Ты говорил про эту игрушку, лук. Ну и что? Что, если он должен был спасти тебя? И в этом была его судьба? Он спас тебя, ты спас Мидгард от вторжения – значит, все верно.  
\- Ошибаешься. Это не я остановил вторжение, - горько произносит Тор. – Это сделал он. Вернее, они. Два жалких смертных, как ты любишь говорить. Они спасли целый мир._

_Бальдр пожимает плечами.  
\- Норны не ошибаются.  
\- Норны – нет. А те, кто их слушает – ошибаются и весьма часто.  
\- Тор, я тебя не понимаю! – не выдерживает Бальдр. – Ты что, предпочел бы отказаться от жертвы и погибнуть, как пес? Ты этого хотел?  
\- А много ли чести знать, что живешь благодаря смерти друга?- начинает злиться Тор.   
\- Вот как, ты о чести заговорил? Гордость взыграла? – Бальдру тоже не нужно много времени, чтобы закипеть, в этом они с братом похожи. – Твоя гордость едва не убила тебя. Причем дважды!  
\- Ты не видишь разницы!  
\- Разницы? Может быть. Но я уже потерял одного брата и не хочу терять второго! Твоя гордость тебя едва не погубила! Ты хоть представляешь, что тогда чувствовала мама? Так представь, что сказала бы она сейчас!  
\- Бальдр, остановись, - предостерегающе произносит Тор.  
\- Она погибла, Тор! И теперь никто не способен тебя вразумить!_

_Тор молчит, пытаясь справиться с болью, нахлынувшей после слов брата. В каком-то смысле он тоже прав – именно Фригга, а не суровый Один, часто была в силах утихомирить своих детей одним лишь взглядом. Но вспоминать сейчас о смерти матери, всего несколько дней спустя после гибели Клинта… Это слишком. Тор молча разворачивается, взмахивает молотом, призывая Хранителя моста. Бальдр ведь вправду не понимает. И не хочет этого. А Тор не станет ему объяснять, что все эти предназначения, все эти игры Судьбы – это такая мелочь, когда близкие умирают._

_Бальдр подходит к месту раскрытия портала. Он злится на брата, ведь он хотел как лучше. И вот как раз это понимают они оба. Тор смиряет свой гнев, подходит к младшему, протягивает ему руку. А когда тот нерешительно тянется в ответ, Тор сгребает его в охапку. В конце концов, он тоже потерял одного брата. И сейчас, в толще непонимания и упреков, пытается не утратить еще одной ниточки со своим прошлым._

_Воздух вокруг электризуется, вихри взметают снежную пыль. Хеймдаль открывает портал.  
\- Идем домой, брат, - глухо произносит Бальдр. – Идем к семье. Ты нам нужен.  
Тор через силу улыбается.  
\- Моя семья не только в Асгарде. Она еще и здесь. И сейчас я нужен здесь._

_Он отступает назад и смотрит, как Бальдр исчезает в столбе света. Когда-нибудь он простит брату эту непрошенную попытку вмешаться в его судьбу. Когда-нибудь, когда рана на сердце затянется. Но сейчас он способен прощать лишь упреки. Хотя сегодня старший сын Одина делает большой шаг на пути Мудрости._

* * *

Тор терпеть не мог суету, возникающую всякий раз, когда множество людей собиралось в одном месте. А если уж повод был таким скорбным, как сегодня, то ему вообще хотелось оказаться подальше от всех этих мелочных, слабых, глупых существ. Но сегодня он этого сделать не мог. Он должен был остаться.

Он много не понимал еще в жизни людей, впрочем, он пытался понять лишь то, что было с его точки зрения необходимым. А необходимо ему было понять не всех людей на планете – непосильная задача. Ему хотелось понять самых близких ему людей. Джейн, Бартона, Мстителей, которые стали ему друзьями. Стали семьей, в каком-то смысле. Сейчас эта семья стала меньше на нескольких членов. 

На церемонию погребения Тор прибыл самостоятельно. Добираться сюда на людских машинах он не хочет – слишком свежи унизительные воспоминая о том, как он тайно подкрадывался к Мьельниру, когда мог призвать его одним лишь желанием. Поэтому он прилетает на кладбище, совершенно не стесняясь взглядов обывателей. Хотя Мария Хилл предупреждала его об опрометчивости такого поступка, после того, что творилось в небе Нью-Йорка неделю назад, на непонятную фигуру в алом плаще смотрят уже без удивления.

На кладбище собрались почти все. Людского обычая наряжаться в черное в знак траура он не понимал. Сам Тор был в своих обычных доспехах, лишь слегка подернутых какой-то дымкой, приглушающей яркие цвета и блеск металла. К нему подошел Логан, который, кажется, тоже, плевать хотел на этикет и оделся в привычную клетчатую рубашку и куртку.

\- Привет. Как долетел?  
\- Без происшествий. А к чему вопрос?  
\- Да так. Обещали резкую смену погоды, - скривился Логан.  
\- Ошиблись, - ровно ответил Тор. – Пока я тут, штормить не будет.  
\- Старк опаздывает, - Логан оглянулся на собравшихся. – Как обычно.  
\- Даже на похороны друзей не может явиться без того, чтобы все заметили, - раздался холодный голос Кейт. – Привет, громовержец.  
\- Здравствуй, Кейт Бишоп.

Недовольство Кейт он понимал, но вместе с тем он знал, что дело не в обычной безалаберности Тони. После гибели Клинта и Стива в Старке что-то надломилось. Еще не сломалось окончательно, но все шло к тому. Он был куда более резок в разговорах, предпочитая сводить все темы касательно вторжения на нет. Тони был едва ли не единственным, кто мог в полной мере понять громовержца – он тоже потерял близкого друга. 

Тор отошел от Кейт и Росомахи, и приблизился к немногим, кто тоже присутствовал на церемонии. Похороны проходили секретно, это Тору сообщила Мария Хилл, находящаяся здесь же и следящая за подчиненными. Поскольку тайны личности погибших раскрыты не были, для всего мира героями стали Капитан и Соколиный глаз. Имен же никто не называл. Но, кажется, мир был благодарен и за это. Тор знал, что везде сейчас проходят траурные мероприятия – в память о погибших людях и героях, что спасли всех остальных.

\- Директор Хилл, - поприветствовал он Марию.  
Она кивнула и шагнула в его сторону.  
\- Нормально добрались? – спросила она.  
\- Вполне, - усмехнулся вопросу Тор. Отчего-то его забавляло это настойчивое желание людей узнать, как он сюда прилетел. Может, потому что не могут люди летать. Не считая все того же Старка.  
\- Тор, я бы хотела поговорить с вами о дальнейшей перспективе Мстителей, - с места в карьер начала Хилл.  
\- Сейчас? – слегка поднял брови Тор. – Вы считаете, что это подходящее время и место? На похоронах?  
\- У меня нет времени нежничать. Я должна сохранить дело Фьюри и не дать ему развалиться от одного толчка. А толчки уже начинаются. Слишком многие хотят спросить с нас за вторжение Крии…  
\- Я понял вас, - прервал Марию Тор. – И ваше многословие не изменит моего мнения. Я все равно останусь здесь, пока будет требоваться моя помощь. Или пока не нависнет угроза над Асгардом – но это уже не в вашей и не в моей власти.

Мария пристально посмотрела ему в глаза – они у них были очень похожи. Синее небо перед штормом. У Марии не было причин не верить Тору. Равно как и причин, ему безоговорочно доверять – ее принципы по отношению к Чужим со времен нападения Читаури мало изменились. А Тор был Чужим – пусть и похожим на человека. Что такого Бартон в нем разглядел, под этой грудой мышц и металла, она так и не поняла. Но кивнула ему вновь, соглашаясь.

Тор поверх ее головы посмотрел на тех, с кем еще не здоровался. Помимо нескольких агентов, выполнявших роль помощников, здесь был Брюс Бэннер вместе с темноволосой девушкой. Он устало помахал Тору и отвернулся. Священник их странной религии. И Шэрон. Она была совсем одна, словно все окружающие боялись к ней приблизиться. И стояла у выкопанных могил, в незримом круге отрицания. Тор не думал, что ей сейчас нужно чье-то общество – и все равно подошел. За те несколько дней, что они провели в квартире Клинта, он узнал ее чуть лучше других. 

\- Здравствуй, Шэрон.  
\- Привет, Тор.

Ни злости, ни раздражения, ни участия – ей было все равно. Боли в ее голове тоже не было. Лишь безразличие ко всему. Она так и не решилась выплеснуть свое горе наружу. Тор не отличался тонким пониманием женской психологии, равно как и людской психологии вообще. Но он счел, что такое поведение – по меньшей мере, странно.

\- Фальшивка, - вдруг сказала она.  
\- Прости? Ты о чем?  
\- Об этом, - она указала на могилы, на гробы, прикрытые флагами, на почетный караул. – Мы хороним три деревянных ящика. В которых даже горсть пепла не положили. Все это – имитация, подделка.  
\- Это символ.   
\- К черту такие символы, - сквозь маску равнодушия проступили эмоции. – Я хочу попрощаться. По-настоящему попрощаться. А должна довольствоваться бесмысленным куском дерева!

Сказать по правде, Тор и сам был не в восторге от этой идеи – провести похороны. Пусть это лишь замшелая традиция, но Шэрон сейчас была права – такие похороны под стать устраивать для толпы народа. Вот тогда-то бы сработало в полной мере понятие «символ». Но здесь, сейчас, в тесном кругу обман чувствовался, как никогда. Сам Тор предпочитал прощаться с мертвыми, как это делали в свое время народы Севера – пускать по реке подожженную ладью с телом. Она сама найдет путь на другую сторону.

Впрочем, строго говоря, так и получилось. Если можно считать крейсер Крии ладьей, то Клинт и Стив отправились в загробный мир по всем правилам. Попутно прихватив с собой несколько сотен врагов. Это ли не лучшая смерть для воина? Но делиться своим мнением с остальными Тор не стал. Он не был столь наивен, чтобы искать понимания в этом вопросе. Он в который раз задумался, почему до сих пор не наведался в Вальхаллу или не спросил об этом у Троицы.

\- Ты говоришь правильные вещи, Шэрон, - Тор подошел к ней ближе. – Они заслужили куда больше. Но если ничего другого мы дать не можем?  
Она посмотрела на него в упор – и на мгновение ему показалось, что его обожгло пламенем. Теперь в ее глазах плескалась боль. Такая боль, что его собственные страдания на ее фоне казались жалкими отголосками.  
\- Я до сих пор держусь лишь потому, что мне есть из-за чего держаться, - сказала она, - Нет, не месть, успокойся, - поспешила сказать она, увидев, как Тор нахмурился. – Но если бы не это, я бы пошла мстить. И вы, Мстители, ужаснулись бы тому, на что я способна.

Тор не успел спросить, ради чего она так долго держится. Послышался шум и суета – прибыл Тони Старк. Может, он и не хотел привлекать к себе внимание, но выходило это у него даже неосознанно. Он секунду постоял, ловя на себе взгляды, затем помог выйти из машины Вирджинии. Неловкость момента стер Логан, подошедший к ним. Тор не слышал, что он сказал Старку, но лицо Тони осветилось подобием улыбки.

Тор отметил, что Тони выглядит еще хуже, чем в их последнюю встречу два дня назад. Он помнил, что Старк перед самым взрывом крейсера находился к эпицентру ближе всего. О том, что там случилось, он рассказывал лишь в общих чертах. Допытываться пробовал только Логан, в силу природного нахальства. Но был послан в довольно грубой форме. Остальным хватило деликатности не лезть.

\- Господа, не стоило ждать меня, - объявил Старк во всеуслышание, - И прошу извинить на опоздания. Пробки.  
Тор знал, что дороги по всей округе забиты – люди спешили восстановить разрушенное. Невольно вспомнился давний ночной разговор с Клинтом в Башне. Тогда он сказал, что людям проще забыть и жить дальше. Поэтому они стараются как можно скорее отстроить пострадавшие здания.  
\- Старк, можете не извиняться, все уже давно привыкли, - Хилл даже не пыталась оправдывать Тони.  
\- Ну раз так, может хватит с этим тянуть? – снова помрачнел он.  
\- Увы, нет, - с сожалением сказала Мария. – Вы не единственный, кто опаздывает.

На лицах присутствующих отразилось недоумение. Казалось бы, кто еще должен здесь быть, кроме них. Но объяснять свои слова Хилл не сочла нужным.  
Вирджиния решительно направилась к Шэрон – кажется, они были знакомы раньше. Бэннер оставил свою спутницу и подошел к Старку и Логану. Тор, решив, что собраться Мстителям сейчас, хоть и на минуту, будет не лишним, оставил Шэрон и присоединился к остальным. Но говорить никто ничего не стал. Все, что они могли сказать, было сказано в первые минуты после взрыва. Все остальное – лишь накручивание себя.

Кейт воспользовалась заминкой и тоже подошла.  
\- Парни, у меня к вам дело.  
\- Серьезно? А я думал, мы тут занимаемся детскими игрушками, - съязвил Старк. – Нет, серьезно! Господа, неужели еще не всем ясно, что эти похороны – бредовы по сути своей?  
\- Всем это ясно, Тони, - отозвался Бэннер, - но, тем не менее, отдать последний долг – наша обязанность.  
\- Да что Хилл вообще затеяла? Ей мало прошлого раза, когда Коулсон..  
\- Старк! – резко осадила его Кейт. – Следи за языком.  
\- Девочка, Фил и мне был другом, не нужно сейчас окатывать меня своим ледяным презрением. Но то, что мы сейчас делаем – это клоунада.

 

Кейт едва сдержалась, чтобы не свалить Тони ударом в челюсть. Отчего-то Тору показалось, что ни Логан, ни Брюс ее останавливать не станут. Да и он сам тоже не будет этого делать. Но применять силу Кейт не пришлось – Старк вскинул руки в знак примирения.  
\- Все, молчу. Что у тебя за дело?  
Кейт еще несколько секунд буравила Старка взглядом.  
\- Знаешь, если бы не Клинт, я бы тебя на месте прикончила.  
\- Так что мешает?  
\- Он попросил кое о чем. И ты в этом играешь не последнюю роль.

С этими словами она вытащила из кармана нечто в непрозрачном мешочке и протянула ему.  
\- Э, я не беру.. . – начал Старк, но тут же заткнулся, напоровшись на гнев Кейт.  
\- Он просил передать. Тебе лично в руки. Тебе и никому другому.  
\- Что это? – подозрительно спросил он, все еще не решаясь взять.  
\- Посмотри сам.

Тони, переборов себя, взял протянутый мешочек и вынул содержимое. В тишине кладбища раздалось ругательство сквозь зубы – Логан оказался не сдержан на язык.  
Все смотрели на ладонь Тони, на которой лежала повязка Ника Фьюри. Кровь успела засохнуть, и теперь это просто был кусок грязной, кожаной ткани.  
\- Почему именно мне? – сдавленно спросил Старк.  
\- Не знаю, спроси его сам, - огрызнулась Кейт.  
\- Откуда она вообще взялась? – недоумевал Бэннер,   
\- Клинт сказал, что Логан его нашел на развалинах.  
\- Вообще-то, нашел Халк. Я просто был неподалеку.  
\- Я говорю не о повязке, а об останках Фьюри.  
\- Я тоже, - Росомаха начинал злиться.  
\- Какая разница? – прервал их спор Тор. – Теперь это нужно сохранить как память.

Старк затравленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Я думаю, стоит отдать это Хилл. Пусть музей организует или еще что…  
\- Нет, - жестко прервала его Кейт. – Клинт сказал, что повязка должна храниться у тебя. Иначе бы я давно передала ее Марии. Считай это предсмертной просьбой  
Кейт развернулась на каблуках и направилась в сторону выкопанных могил. Хилл поглядывала на их компанию с интересом, не догадываясь, о чем шла речь.

Старк смял повязку в кулаке, затем сунул обратно в мешочек и спрятал в карман.  
\- Последнее желание, - непонятно пробормотал он.  
\- Организовывать музей придется тебе, приятель, - пессимистично пошутил Логан.  
\- Я привлеку, тебя как экскурсовода, - парировал Тони.

Что хотел сказать на это Росомаха, осталось загадкой. Рядом с машиной Старка притормозила еще одна. Из нее вышло два человека – высокий плечистый брюнет и хрупкая рыжеволосая девушка.  
\- А она что тут делает? – поразился Тони.  
\- Меня больше волнует, какого черта здесь забыл он, - в голосе Логана слышалась плохо скрываемая ярость.

Мужчина рядом с Наташей был Тору незнаком. Но он каким-то шестым чувством понял, что это очень необычный человек. От него веяло силой. Силой, очень похожей на ту, что обладал Капитан. А еще Тор заметил весьма необычную деталь, вряд ли доступную кому-то, кроме Росомахи. Левая рука незнакомца была в перчатке. Но Тор готов был биться об заклад, что под перчаткой скрывается не человеческая плоть. Он слышал трение механизмов и трепет электричества. Такой же шум производил реактор Старка.

Наташа подошла к ним. Мужчина держался позади нее и Логан не сводил с него ненавидящего взгляда.  
\- Привет, мальчики, - поздоровалась она. – Рада видеть вас всех. Хоть обстоятельства не самые радостные.  
\- Решила оправдать прозвище? – саркастично ответил Тони.  
\- Старк, не пытайся казаться шутом больше, чем есть.   
\- Верно, Тони не стоит, - мягко вмешался Бэннер. – Не самое удачно время.

Старк промолчал. А Наташа сдала шаг в сторону Тора. Он знал, что так будет и шагнул ей навстречу. Но в этот момент терпение Логана кончилось.  
\- Какого хрена он здесь?  
\- Что? – не поняла Наташа. – Ты о чем?  
\- Все в порядке, Наталья, - мужчина подошел к ним, так же глядя только на Росомаху. – Мы знакомы.  
\- Видимо, не слишком удачно, - не удержался Тони.

Полминуты Логан и незнакомец играли в гляделки.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Солдат**? – первым спросил Логан  
\- И я рад тебя видеть, тезка***, – отозвался тот, кого назвали Солдатом. – Я пришел почтить память старого друга.  
\- Друга? Теперь он друг?  
\- Всегда им был. Не вороши наше прошлое.  
\- Мне хватает своего.  
\- Да, я знаю. У меня тоже к тебе есть счет.  
\- Тогда в чем проблема? – Логан был готов выпустить когти прямо сейчас.  
\- Нет. Я знал, что ты здесь, но я пришел не старые обиды вспоминать.  
\- Обиды? Для тебя это просто обиды?****  
\- Не сейчас, – предостерегающе произнес Солдат, отводя левую руку назад.  
\- Не сейчас, - согласился Логан, успокаиваясь. – Но обязательно. Не вздумай сбегать.  
\- Не стану.

В их разговор никто не вмешивался. Наташа, видимо, доверяла спутнику. Тор знал, что Росомаха расскажет сам, если сочтет нужным. А Тони и Брюс, кажется, ничего не поняли. Хотя угрозу едва не начавшейся схватки ощутили все. Наташа все-таки подошла к Тору и нерешительно обхватила его руками. Он обнял ее в ответ, погладил по волосам и негромко, чтобы не слышали остальные, сказал:  
\- Прости.

В ответ он услышал тихий всхлип.  
\- Прости, что не смог его уберечь. Оказалось, это он спас меня, а не наоборот.  
\- Тор, это я во всем виновата. Если бы я не ушла…  
\- Ты лишь хотела его спасти. Не вини себя.  
\- Если бы не ушла, он бы не вел себя, как самоубийца. Я не знала, что он действительно меня так сильно любит… Любил.  
\- Не вини себя, - повторил Тор. – Я должен был заметить. Я знаю его не так хорошо, но когда люди собираются идти на смерть – это видно. А я был ослеплен тем, что выжил. Он прощался со мной, а я этого даже не понял.

Наташа подняла голову и посмотрела на Тора. Глаза ее были сухими, но некоторые просто хорошо прячут слезы.  
\- Со мной он тоже попрощался. И я тоже не поняла, что значил наш последний разговор. Какая я дура…  
\- Идем, - Тор выпустил ее из объятий. – Нас уже ждут.

На эту сцену обратили внимание почти все, но лезть к громовержцу никто не рискнул. Тот, кого назвали Солдатом, подошел к Шэрон. Она горько усмехнулась ему – похоже, они тоже были знакомы. Хилл, поняв, что ждать больше некого, велела начинать. Тор немного изменил мнение о традициях людей в лучшую сторону. Оказывается, они тоже умеют прощаться с мертвыми, хоть и по-своему. Три могилы. Три надгробия. Три имени. Ник Фьюри. Стив Роджерс. Клинт Бартон. И пусть имена были написаны иначе, Тор привык называть их так. Так и запомнил для себя.

Он слушал, как говорят речь его друзья. Как солдаты взводят курки и отдают честь несколькими залпами. Как священник читает молитву. Сам он ничего говорить не стал – не был уверен в необходимости. Наташа тоже не вышла сказать пару слов. За все время церемонии она так и не отошла от него, словно нуждаясь в защите. И то сказать – из всех, кто здесь находился, почти все смотрели на нее с враждебностью, презрением или неодобрением. Даже Хилл и Бэннер. Даже Вирджиния и спутница Брюса. Единственной, кто понимающе взглянул на Наташу, оказалась, как ни странно, Шэрон. Но громовержец не стал гадать, что означало это проявление симпатии. 

А потом думать об этом стало попросту некогда. В самом конце церемонии на сцене появился еще один персонаж. Негромкую речь Бэннера перебил крик:  
\- Вдова!  
Тор обернулся и увидел чуть в отдалении девушку, одетую в красное. Кажется, не только он пренебрег черным цветом на похоронах.  
\- Вдова, посмотри! – вновь закричала она. – Ты этого добивалась? Ты этого хотела? Чтобы он был мертв? Ты добилась!  
\- Твою мать, здесь, что проходной двор? – прошипел Логан.  
\- Кто это? – спросил Старк.  
\- Ванда, - вместо Росомахи ответила Кейт. – Алая Ведьма.

Тем временем Ванда приблизилась к скорбящим.  
\- Ты несешь тьму, тварь! Тебе не зря дали это имя! Каждый, кто тебя коснется, умирает!  
\- Ванда, прекрати! – рявкнул Логан.  
\- Заткнись, Хоулетт! Я пришла сказать этой твари, что она виновата в смерти Клинта!  
\- Сказала? Теперь проваливай, ты здесь не к месту.  
\- О, я единственная, кто здесь к месту! Я знаю, что произошло там!

Тор видел, что ее накрывает безумие. Безумие, порожденное болью и горем. Но если Шэрон что-то удерживало от шага в пропасть, то эта девушка уже давно этот шаг сделала. Наташа, за все это время ни разу не ответившая на обвинения, сделала крошечный шаг назад. От внимания Ванды это не ускользнуло – она почуяла превосходство:  
\- Что, нечего сказать? Признайся, ты ведь знала!  
\- Ведьма, прекрати, - Логан двинулся к ней. – Тебе лучше уйти.  
\- Я уйду. Но пусть она признает! Она виновна. Вдова, что же ты молчишь?

Ванда вскинула руку. Все невольно отшатнулись, лишь Солдат дернулся к Наташе, стараясь закрыть.  
Ванда истолковала это по-своему:  
\- Шлюха! Русская шлюха, ты используешь всех, а потом бросаешь! Не отрицаешь?  
\- Да остановите ее кто-нибудь! – не выдержал Старк. – Это уже фарс, а не похороны. Хилл!  
\- Старк, я не отдаю приказ своим людям, потому что она сотрет их в порошок щелчком пальцев, - негромко отозвалась Мария. – Пусть прокричится и уйдет.  
\- Ведьма, я признаю твои слова. Теперь уходи. 

Наташа сказала это очень тихо, но услышали все. И тишина взорвалась возмущенными криками. Старк был прав – торжественная церемония окончательно переросла в театр абсурда. Взаимные обвинения становились все четче. Ванда, словно не слыша обращенных к ней слов, стояла и торжествовала – она добилась цели. Ей было плевать, что похороны перестали быть таковыми – она знала, что хоронить все равно некого. И нарастающий скандал восприняла, как должное. Но мало кто обратил внимание, что и без того серое небо стало еще темнее.

\- Хватит! – голос Тора перекрыл все, а следом грянул гром. – Хватит! Что вы творите, люди? Я был прав, говоря, что вы – мелочные и жалкие твари! Сегодня мы прощаемся с тремя героями. Вашими Героями! А вы ведете себя, как склочные цверги! Остановитесь! Вы пришли отдать последний долг – так сделайте это! Если бы не они, стояли бы вы здесь? Были бы вы живы?

Слова Тора возымели свой эффект. Никто больше не кричал. Кажется, громовержцу удалось пристыдить даже самых прожженных циников, вроде Старка и Логана. Он оглядел всех с высоты своего роста, словно выискивая, кто против его мнения. Но спорить с разгневанным Тором, чьи ноздри раздувались, а глаза метали молнии, никто не посмел. Он сказал правду.

Ванда исчезла так же незаметно, как появилась. Краем глаза Тор заметил мелькнувшее вдали алое пятно, но почему-то желания швырнуть в нее молот испарилось. Она тоже сказала правду. Но совсем не ту, что прозвучала для всех. Тор умел слушать и успел уловить брошенные вскользь слова «Я знаю, что произошло там!»

* * *

Зачем он сюда пришел, он не знал. Травить душу? Возможно. Правда, он никогда не считал себя склонным к людской привычке копаться в себе. Он и без того знал, на что способен и как поведет себя. Но сейчас этот поступок не мог объяснить даже себе.

Над городом нависали тучи. Нависали уже давно, но дождь все никак не мог пролиться. Кажется, Тор начал понимать Шэрон, что сдерживала свои слезы. Он тоже подавлял в себе это, хоть и по другому. Кто-то сравнивал слезы с дождем? Что ж, он был прав.

Тор стоял на крыше дома, в котором жил Клинт. Стоял и смотрел, как безобидная непогода грозится перерасти в ураган. С этим не стоило тянуть. 

Когда первые капли коснулись его лица, он понял, почему люди могут плакать. От этого становилось легче. А когда дождь хлынул сплошной стеной, Тор поднял лицо к небу, подставляя закрытее глаза потокам воды. Плевать на все. На Асгард с его богами. На Мидгард с его людьми. На Вальхаллу с ее мертвецами. Сейчас был его миг. Миг бури. 

Рыдающее небо прочертила молния. Тор вздохнул и пошел внутрь квартиры. Он был богом грома и шторма. Ему не нужно было подставляться дождю, чтобы чувствовать его. 

У двери он нашел жмущуюся, мокрую кошку. Она и хотела бы сбежать, но не могла. Тор подхватил ее под пушистое брюхо – Бобби не стала сильно протестовать.  
\- Идем, зверь. Там теплее и суше.

Внутри было темно. Он выпустил кошку и тут услышал всхлипывающий звук у самой двери.  
\- Кто здесь?  
Вопрос был глупый, он сам это понимал. Кто еще, кроме него мог быть здесь сегодня, сейчас? Но слова уже вырвались. Из темноты проступила худая девичья фигурка.  
\- Это я.

На пороге появилась промокшая насквозь, продрогшая Кейт. Голос ее дрожал. От холода, от эмоций. И от алкоголя – Тор заметил у нее в руке полупустую бутылку.  
\- Кейт…  
\- О, ты тоже здесь! Как мило, а мне так не хватало компании сегодня. Все такие скучные…  
\- Кейт, ты пьяна, - сказал Тор, подходя к ней.  
\- Да! У меня есть повод! – выкрикнула она.

Тор вздохнул, сорвал с дивана плед и попытался ее укутать.  
\- Отвали! Мне не нужна ваша заботливость!  
\- Это ты так думаешь.  
\- Я знаю, что делаю. И не смей мне указывать!  
\- Я и не собирался ограничивать твою свободу. Но ты заболеешь.

Кейт снова всхлипнула.  
\- Он со мной прощался! Понимаешь?  
Тор решил не упоминать, что Клинт, успел попрощаться со всеми, с кем счел нужным. Или со всеми, с кем успел.  
\- Он прощался, а я дура, думала, что он что-то почувствовал, наконец. Идиотка…

Кейт неловко взмахнула рукой и едва не рухнула. Тор решил, что с нее сегодня хватит. Он вырвал из ее рук бутылку, сжал руки одной ладонью так, что не вырваться, а другой рукой сорвал с себя плащ и обмотал им Кейт. Она попыталась вывернуться, но бороться с богом, тем более, подшофе, было неосмотрительно. Тор подхватил ее и усадил на диван.  
\- Успокойся. Кейт, слышишь меня? Успокойся.

Она не слышала. Кажется, у нее тоже кончилась выдержка. Кейт сидела, уткнувшись ему в грудь, и ревела белугой. Тор вздохнул. Мелькнула недостойная царя мысль, что Бартон его подставил, погибнув и заставив утешать всех и вся. Тор гладил Кейт по голове и слушал, как за окном шумит дождь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ничего не знаю, Бальдр был в комиксах. Правда, был он там убитым Локи, но товарищи, был ведь! Так что будем опираться на Ultimate-Вселенную, где у Одина было три сына, Тор, Локи и Бальдр…  
> ** Если кто не догадался, это Зимний Солдат. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Или просто Баки. Бывший агент СССР. Будущий Капитан Америка. Был наставником Черной Вдовы.  
> *** Логана тоже зовут Джеймс. Джеймс Логан Хоулетт.  
> **** Зимний солдат убил беременную жену Логана и вырезал из ее тела ребенка. Тот сумел выжить, потому что унаследовал от отца регенерацию, но Логан об этом узнал далеко не сразу.


	30. Глава двадцать девятая. Напряжение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы
> 
> Оля Пулатова - Я уснула в камере пыток  
> U2 vs. Green Day - The saints are coming  
> Anastacia and Ben Moody – Everything burns  
> Audioslave - Be Yourself  
> Ozzy Osbourne - I Just Want You  
> Three Days Grace - I Hate Everything About You

От чего могут плакать мужчины? Настоящие мужчины, привыкшие решать проблемы, а не безвольные тряпки? На самом деле причин не так уж много. Могут различаться поводы, но это уже частности. А причины.… В первую очередь это бессилие. Бессилие что-либо изменить. Невозможность хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию. Понимание, что менять эту самую ситуацию уже попросту поздно. И тогда отчаяние начинает перехлестывать через край и нервы, даже крепкие, мужские нервы могут попросту не выдержать. 

Старк считал себя настоящим мужчиной. Поводов убедиться в этом он дал немало, и мир тоже находил его одним из лучших в своем роде. У него было много слабостей, да что там слабостей – пороков. Но все эти недостатки в глазах посторонних никак не умаляли его мужественность. Никому и в голову не могло прийти, что такой яркий представитель своего вида может быть уличен в малодушии или постыдной трусости. Ну, просто потому что такого не могло быть. По определению.

Однако сейчас, сидя в одиночестве в своем кабинете, Старк хотел плакать. Потому что у всех есть свой предел прочности. И его собственный, кажется, только что наступил.

* * *

На церемонии, которую язык не поворачивался назвать похоронами, он не проявлял никаких эмоций, кроме привычного сарказма. Выходка Ванды произвела на него довольно тягостное впечатление, но себя он ничем не выдал, лишь отпускал более едкие, по сравнению с обычными, замечания. Где-то в подкорке жгла гадкая мыслишка, что стараться теперь вроде, как и не перед кем. Тем, кому раньше предназначалась львиная доля его сарказма, уже все равно. Они мертвы, как камень надгробий на этом кладбище. Они уже не оценят. Старк прекрасно все понимал. Но это понимание не давало облегчения.

Тони так никому и не рассказал, что разговаривал с Клинтом и Стивом в их последние минуты. Чем был продиктован этот поступок, себялюбием или напротив, альтруизмом, он так и не понял. Ему было неимоверно тяжело понимать, что он не поделился ни с кем, но видеть глаза коллег, друзей, в которых застынет укор, он тоже не хотел. Говорить с Шэрон после всего тоже не получалось И пусть никто не сказал бы ему слова, все ведь прекрасно понимали, что сделать Старк ничего не успевал, он все равно не смог. И продолжал держать это в себе, по ночам просыпаясь в холодном поту.

Тем же вечером, после похорон, Тони напился, как давно себе не позволял. Пеппер ничего ему не сказала, даже взглядом не упрекнула, но ему было все равно. Хотелось забыться и отключиться. К сожалению, алкоголь ему не помог. Где-то в глубине души Старк понимал, что давно пора менять линии поведения. Не потому что ему разонравилось быть повесой и свободным бойцом, нет. Ему как раз нравилось. Но все вело к тому, что эта веселая пора в его жизни закончилась. Правила игры изменились. И вместе с ними изменился сам Тони.

Тем не менее, он продолжал ядовито высказываться на тему происходящих перемен. А их предвиделось много. Наступил период разгребания вопросов, с которыми справиться мог только он сам. Ни Вирджиния, ни Роуди ему в этом помочь не могли. Гребаный протокол, согласно которому руководство Мстителями переходило к нему. Тони даже мысль о подобной ответственности была противна. И никуда не денешься – бросить все и уйти не получалось. Не оставлять же все на Логана или Брюса. Или тем более – на Тора. С ними самими возникла куча проблем.

По большей части новые сложности касались реорганизации Щ.И.Т.. Агент Хилл не имела полномочий командовать в мирное время. И потому, едва затихла буря с вторжением Крии, Марию отстранили от должности. Вместо нее Совет Мировой Безопасности назначил нового руководителя – Норманна Осборна*. Его Тони знал лично, как влиятельного бизнесмена и талантливого ученого в области биоинженерии. С чего вдруг он подался в военную епархию – непонятно. Из любви к власти, вероятно. Чего ждать от этого человека – пока было неясно, но на всякий случай Старк держал ухо востро.

В данный момент Тони занимался всем, связанным с проектом «Мстители». Поскольку в составе команды не осталось больше людей, подчиненных Организации, Совет забеспокоился и пожелал взять Инициативу Мстителей под свой контроль. Брюс, узнав об этом, заперся в своей лаборатории и почти перестал выходить из Башни. Ему совсем не улыбалась перспектива поселиться в соседней камере с Эмилем Блонски. После гибели Фьюри защищать его интересы стало некому.

Тор формально еще сотрудничал с людьми, но собирался со дня на день вернуться в Асгард. Причину он назвал сразу – война. А вот кого с кем – распространяться не стал. Заметил лишь, что товарищам его ответ не понравится. Тони разозлился на эту, с его точки зрения, капитуляцию, и понял, что с этой стороны он помощи не дождется. Ситуация начинала его порядком бесить.

Росомаха сообщил, что собирается вернуться в школу мутантов и снова стать там учителем. Когда он сообщил об этом Старку, тот схватился за голову. А затем, переборов свою гордость, попросил Логана остаться.  
\- Не бросай меня. Не сейчас.  
\- Я нужен им там. Вторжение и для школы обернулось слишком… плачевно.   
\- Логан, они справлялись без тебя полгода. В конце концов, там есть Ксавье, Саммерс, Монро. Проживут как-нибудь еще пару недель. Ты нужен мне здесь.  
\- Здесь? – Росомаха покосился на стенд чуть позади Тони. Туда, где под стеклом лежала обгоревшая повязка Фьюри. - Здесь уже ничему не помочь, приятель.  
Старк тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Слушай, я понимаю, сложно смотреть на развалины. Но один я не справлюсь. От Бэннера толку мало, от Тора тем более. Так хоть ты не сбегай.  
И Логан, скрипя зубами, остался. Тони молчаливо ликовал – хоть на одном из фронтов он одержал победу.

* * *

Когда в Башне появилась Черная Вдова, он едва удержался чтобы не выставить ее на улицу.  
\- Какого хрена ты тут забыла? Кажется, кому-то понравилось делать сольную карьеру?   
\- Старк, придержи язык. Или ты забыл, что я единственный человек, который может рассказать, что происходит в Совете? – Вдова по-хозяйски устроилась в кресле напротив Тони.  
\- Да неужели? Агент Хилл уже уволилась? А агент Бишоп? Или агент Картер? Если нет, то в твоих услугах я не нуждаюсь.  
\- Ты видимо, пропустил кое-что. Марию переводят в параллельное ведомство. Шэрон с тобой даже разговаривать не станет. А Кейт взяла бессрочный отпуск. По сути – ушла из Организации. Я ее, в общем-то, понимаю. Быть под началом Осборна – удовольствия мало. 

Наташа блуждала взглядом по кабинету, старательно избегая глаз Тони. Глядя, как ее пальчики с аккуратным маникюром теребят рыжую прядку, Старк вспоминал их первую встречу. Зрелище поверженного Хэппи от рук рафинированной дамочки – зрелище, мягко говоря, необычное. Как он мог повестись на эту внешность хрупкой феи? Оказалось – эфемерные создания имеют привычку превращаться в ядовитых змей. Стерва.… И ведь даже слезинки на похоронах не уронила. Когда стояла рядом с Тором, то была спокойна, как статуя. Единственный момент, когда она позволила себе эмоции – истерика Ванды. Тогда на ее лице отразилось нечто, что Старк до сих пор не мог идентифицировать. Отвращение. Ненависть. Боль. Может, вся смесь разом. А может – ничего из этого. Вдова была гениальной актрисой, этого не отнять.

\- Раз ты здесь, что полезного ты можешь сделать? Ты больше не член команды. И не станешь им, пока я у руля.  
\- Больно надо, - Вдова вдруг резко перевела взгляд со стены на Тони. Тот едва заметно вздрогнул. – Я пришла предупредить вас по старой памяти. Кое-чего Совет тебе не сообщает. И не сообщит до последнего момента.  
\- И что же это? – Старк, сложил руки на груди, но Вдова намека словно не поняла.  
\- Осборн. Он давно хотел присвоить лавры Фьюри. Да только старина Ник ему этого не позволял.  
\- Не замечал за Норманном подобных амбиций.  
\- Ну, люди, бывает, меняются. – Наташа продолжала сверлить Тони взглядом. – Или меняются их жизненные ориентиры. Ты ведь по себе это знаешь…  
\- Романофф, переходи к сути. Твое вихляние вокруг да около меня не заводит.

Вдова с сожалением оторвалась от пристального рассматривания хозяина кабинета. Лицо ее приняло задумчивое выражение.  
\- Да суть, в общем-то, проста. Осборн хочет своих «Мстителей». Такая у него идея фикс.  
\- Вот как? Свой Вегас, значит? С блэкджеком и шлюхами? – Тони был несколько обескуражен.  
\- В яблочко. Со дня на день вам поступит предложение влиться в его команду.  
\- В каком смысле? Мы и есть эта команда, с чего это мы должны вливаться к нему? Да и куда?  
\- Старк, ты идиот? Они не хотят позволять вам работать самостоятельно. Вы слишком опасны. А Осборн лоялен Совету. Он ведет политику, которая устраивает эту кучку старперов. Что до команды… - Вдова скривилась, как от лимона. – Она у него уже есть. Понимаешь?

До Тони начала доходить вся серьезность происходящего.  
\- Хочешь сказать, он готовился к этому заранее? Собрать нечто, подобное нам за один месяц невозможно.  
\- Вот именно. Он нашел несколько уникальных людей, ну и не совсем людей, причем он примерялся к ним несколько лет. Последние пару лет Осборн старательно подсиживал Фьюри на посту директора агентства. А Крии лишь дали ему удобный повод. Конкурента не пришлось устранять, всю грязную работу за него сделали пришельцы.

Тони почувствовал, как его буквально воротит от этой подковерной борьбы, интриг. Хотелось помыть руки, лишь бы не ощущать эту налипшую пакость. Наташа правильно поняла его состояние:  
\- Что, муторно стало? А я так всю жизнь живу. От этого никуда не денешься, если хочешь остаться в высшей лиге. Независимых тут не любят. Тебе придется принять чью-то сторону, Старк.

Тони ничего не ответил на это. Вместо этого он поднялся, подошел к бару и налил виски в два стакана. Отчего-то выбор его пал на не слишком любимый Glenfarclas. Вспомнилось, как Бартон хвастался, что на пару с Тором вылакал целую бутылку коллекционного пойла. Внутри что-то болезненно сжалось от воспоминаний. Наташа, если и удивилась поданному стакану, виду не показала. Приняла, как должное. Они молча выпили, причем Старк одним глотком уничтожил виски, а Вдова едва пригубила. Тони подумалось, что ей не зря дали это прозвище. Черная Вдова. Если все, что о ней говорят – правда, то удивляться не стоит ничему. Ванда, пожалуй, была права в своих обвинениях.

Виски что-то прояснил у него в голове и Старк понял, что теперь готов к настоящему конструктивному диалогу.  
\- Что у него за команда? Кто в нее входит, откуда взялись, что умеют? С кем мне предстоит иметь дело?  
\- Быка за рога, прямо с места? – Наташа усмехнулась. - Я не знаю всего, сам подумай, кто доверит мне эту информацию?  
\- Откуда-то ты ведь уже что-то выяснила, верно? И сможешь узнать остальное.  
\- Не переоценивай моих возможностей, я все же не сверхчеловек**.  
Тони промолчал на эту ложь. О том, что Наташа проходила подготовку, схожую с той, что была у Роджерса, он знал, но афишировать это не собирался.  
\- Так что ты все-таки знаешь?

Вдова закусила губу, словно формулируя в уме будущий ответ.  
\- Слушай. Осборн считает, что его команда не должна отличаться от настоящих Мстителей. Мир уже привык к вам. И даже успел полюбить. Осборн это помнит. И потому постарался сделать так, что бы его клоуны вам соответствовали. Я не знаю обо всех. Но мне точно известно, что там есть свой Росомаха. Почти настоящий, при когтях и регенерации. Его зовут Дэйкен Акихиро. Ублюдок тот еще. Да, ты не поверишь, Осборн умудрился привлечь к себе всамделишного бога. Правда, древнегреческого. Зовут Арес. Кто такой, думаю, ты из школьной программы помнишь. А еще есть Веном. Если ты знаком с Человеком-пауком, то примерно представляешь себе его способности…  
\- Ты сейчас все это на полном серьезе говоришь? – перебил Старк.  
\- А как же? Мне, знаешь ли, тоже неприятно понимать, что вместо нормальных бойцов Осборн набирает каких-то отморозков. Старк, ты можешь себе представить, у него в команде даже есть свой Соколиный Глаз?  
\- Чего?! – Тони от злости сжал столешницу, так что она слабо затрещала.

\- Того! – Глаза Наташи странно блеснули. Видимо и ей эта новость была неприятна. – Он нашел того, кто способен стрелять из лука не хуже Клинта. Слышал о Меченом?   
\- Что-то припоминаю… - Старк действительно знал, кто такой Лестер-Меченый***. – Он психопат, каких поискать.   
\- Зато меткий. Даже слишком. И теперь он будет разгуливать с луком наперевес, изображая всеми любимого героя. – Наташа, кажется, действительно была взбешена.  
\- Погоди, но ведь целый мир знает, что Соколиный Глаз мертв. Едва ли не все газеты писали об этом. Каким образом Осборн собирается это объяснить?  
\- Понятия не имею. А что до Меченого… Нацепит маску, всего-то. Раз, и готово – всеми любимый герой снова жив и в строю. – Вдова говорила с едва скрываемой злостью.  
Старк вдруг понял, зачем она пришла сюда. Рассказать о Меченом. Все остальное было просто фоном. Ну, надо же…

\- А теперь – самое интересное для тебя, Старк. Угадай, кто будет в команде вместо тебя и Роджерса?  
Тони молчаливо ждал продолжения.  
\- Сам Осборн. Он решил нарядиться в железные доспехи, вроде твоего костюма. И разукрасить их в звездно-полосатые цвета. И чего вас всех тянет напяливать на себя флаг…  
Старк просто оцепенел от надвигающейся перспективы.  
\- Откуда у него мой костюм? – спросил он, хотя и так догадывался.  
\- Откуда? Спроси своего приятеля, Роудса. Это он два года назад предоставил военным «Воителя». А Осборн просто вовремя подсуетился. Так-то, Старк. Вас обложили по всем фронтам.

Тони вдруг сообразил, что эта беседа началась несколько в ином ключе.  
\- Погоди, ты говорила, что мне поступит предложение присоединиться к цирку уродов Норманна. Но ведь они должны понимать, что я не соглашусь на это? Ни за что на свете.  
\- А они это и так понимают. За несколько лет в Щ.И.Т. изучили твой психологический портрет. И они прекрасно знают, что ты откажешься. А когда это произойдет, начнутся угрозы.   
\- И что они могут нам сделать? Тор в любую минуту способен свалить в свой Асгард. Росомаха уедет в школу, а там Ксавье, с ним ссориться никто не станет. Меня они трогать не станут, я не того положения человек. Брюса я спрячу. Что они могут?  
\- Ты сам сказал, Тони, – мягко возразила Вдова. – Они могут вас просто разогнать. Они это уже почти сделали. Ты сам только что предложил им путь решения. Вы им мешаете.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь делать?  
\- Опередить их. Скрыться уже сейчас, не дожидаясь, пока вас это вынудят сделать. И выжидать. Поверь, это ваш единственный шанс.  
\- Бежать, как крысы с корабля? Они этого и добиваются!  
\- Крысы чаще выживают, знаешь ли. К тому же, этого шага от тебя сейчас никто не ждет.

Тони вдруг вспомнил еще одну деталь из начала разговора:  
\- Бишоп поэтому ушла? Из-за фальшивого Соколиного Глаза?  
\- В первую очередь из-за этого. Но еще и оттого, что ее саму собирались привлечь к «Темным Мстителям». Как ученицу Клинта.  
\- А Шэрон? Она согласилась работать с этой швалью?  
\- Она вынуждена работать с этой швалью. Она мой информатор, Старк. Нам всем стоит быть ей благодарными. Пока она в Щ.И.Т., у нас там есть глаза и уши. Это немного, но все же.  
\- Что за бред?.. – прошептал Тони в сторону.  
\- Не бред. Реальность. И нам, то есть вам, - запнулась Наташа, - нужно что-то с этим делать. Я пойду, Старк, - она поднялась с кресла и легким шагом приблизилась к двери.

\- Уже уходишь?  
\- Мне здесь находиться небезопасно. Так что – до свиданья.   
\- Куда, говоришь, ты направляешься? – закинул удочку Тони.  
\- Я не говорила, - Наташа внимательно посмотрела на Старка, давая понять, что разгадала его наивную хитрость. – Но так и быть, сообщу – я намерена исчезнуть из страны. А в какую сторону двинусь – не твое дело. Провожать не стоит. – Вдова выскользнула за дверь.  
\- И не собирался, - проворчал Старк. – Джарвис, проследи, чтобы она никуда не залезла.  
\- Да, сэр.

Тони устало откинулся на спинку кресла. Если хоть что-то, сказанное этой дочерью обмана – правда, то будущее Мстителей представляется не самым радужным. Да что там Мстители, следовало думать обо всей планете разом. За годы бытия Железным Человеком Старк привык решать проблемы глобального характера. Послышался звук отъезжающей стенной панели. В проеме тайного хода появился Росомаха. На лице его отражалась целая гамма чувств, главным из которых было бешенство.

\- Ну, что скажешь? – спросил Тони. – Довольно неожиданное продолжение, не находишь?  
Логан в ответ рыкнул что-то невразумительное и ухватил со стойки бутылку. Старк равнодушно наблюдал, как виски исчезает в организме, который этот самый виски оценить не способен. Логан раздраженно поставил полупустую бутылку на место и вытер рот ладонью.  
\- Это может быть провокация, – в его голосе послышалась слабая надежда.   
\- Ты так думаешь? Я бы не рассчитывал на подобный исход.  
\- Она сказала, что роспуск команды – единственное, что мы сейчас можем сделать. Что других путей нет. Но вы их просто не искали. Если ее подослал Осборн…  
\- Нет. Ее никто не подсылал.  
\- Ты в этом уверен? Эта сука способна обмануть кого угодно. И тебя она обманывала, не забывай.  
\- Да, но тут все дело в составе «Темных Мстителей». Там есть Меченый. И он назвал себя Соколиным глазом. Ее это задело. Серьезно задело. Хотя она все время пыталась это скрыть.  
\- Или сделать вид, что пытается скрыть.  
\- Ну да, тоже не исключено.

Старк пытался уложить в голове всю полученную информацию. И сопоставить ее с уже имеющейся. Но отчего-то гениальный мозг давал сбой. Тони знал, в чем дело. Обычно нормально думать ему мешали эмоции. А сейчас волну ярости в нем вызвала новость о поддельных Мстителях. Осборн, вот же сукин сын!  
\- Кстати, - спросил он. – Что за Акихиро? Это еще кто такой? Я думал, фриков с когтями на свете больше нет.  
Логан секунду размышлял, стоит ли ему обидеться на «фрика».  
\- Есть еще такие же, как я. Или очень похожие  
\- Ну, допустим, - согласился Тони. – А конкретно этого ты знаешь?  
\- Да.  
\- И кто он? – Тони начинал злиться, что приходится все вытягивать из Росомахи клещами.  
\- Мой сын.

Старк мгновение изумленно таращился на приятеля.  
\- Твой – кто?  
\- Мой сын. Что тут непонятного?  
Старк выдохнул и поднял брови:  
\- Что такого? Да ничего! Просто очень уж неожиданно. Для тебя.  
\- Я чего-то не понял. Ты сейчас сомневаешься в моей способности детей иметь?  
\- Нет, скорее в способности их воспитывать. Попробуй мне объяснить, какого хрена твой сынуля забыл в тусовке Осборна?  
\- Дэйкену наверняка сказали, кого ему придется…- Росомаха замялся.  
\- Заменить? – подсказал Тони.  
\- Именно. Он давно хотел носить это имя. И этот костюм.   
\- А, то есть он жаждет идти по твоим стопам. Похвально. И что у вас не срослось?  
\- Он меня ненавидит – вот что. Его воспитывала чужая семья. А про меня ему с детства понарассказывали всякого. Вот и вырос…- с горечью проговорил Росомаха.  
\- Ага. Короче, тихая семейная драма. Как вовремя, однако. – Тони решил, что еще один эмоциональный разговор он сегодня не выдержит.

Их беседу прервал Джарвис:  
\- Мистер Старк, на связи мисс Бишоп. Она требует немедленно позвать вас.  
\- Да что ж такое сегодня! – в сердцах воскликнул Тони. – Соединяй, Джей.  
\- Старк? Это ты? – голос Кейт дрожал, но, кажется не от страха.  
\- Уже да. Что стряслось?  
\- В квартире Клинта кто-то был.  
\- Кто? – задал идиотский вопрос Тони.   
\- Да откуда мне знать? Он уже ушел. И это было давно. Я обнаружила это только сейчас…  
\- Погоди, ты сейчас там? – дошло до Старка.  
\- Да! Ты должен срочно сюда приехать. Или прилететь, я не знаю, но быстрее!  
\- Черт, Бишоп, ты могла бы выражаться яснее? Какого хрена у тебя там произошло?  
\- Старк, ты должен сюда приехать, – голос Кейт, наконец, обрел твердость. – Сейчас же. Ты сам все увидишь. 

Старк и Логан услышали звук разъединившегося телефонного аппарата.  
\- И что это было? – риторически спросил Тони.  
\- Не знаю. Судя по всему, с ней все нормально. Но кто-то успел похозяйничать в «гнезде». Ладно, поехали.  
\- Не «поехали». Ты остаешься здесь.   
\- С чего бы?  
\- С того, что я там буду минуты через две, - Тони принялся облачаться в свои доспехи. – А твой драндулет доберется туда часа через полтора, да еще без учета пробок.  
\- Старк, да ты вконец охренел!  
\- Я знаю. Слушай, - Тони обернулся, - Логан, ты должен быть здесь. На всякий случай. Тора нет, он умотал в Нью-Мексико. А Брюса из лаборатории силком не вытянешь. Если появятся ребята из Щ.И.Т., запудривай им мозги, как хочешь. Я скоро вернусь.

Росомаха хмуро смотрел вслед улетающему гению. Наступающие перемены и его не радовали. Но зато он теперь будет знать, что вытворяет Дэйкен…

* * *

Кейт стояла на крыше и куталась в тонкую куртку, дожидаясь Старка. К ее ноге изо всех сил льнула Бобби, выпрашивая ласку или кусочек тунца. Но Кейт сейчас было не до этого. Она разок погладила кошку и перестала обращать на нее внимание. Бобби на такое отношение не обиделась и не ушла. Она вообще вела себя довольно странно сегодня. Словно знала нечто такое, о чем люди не догадываются. Вот только рассказать не могла – бессловесным кошкам с людьми никак не поговорить.

Старк приземлился, распугав местных голубей. Лицевой щиток откинулся, демонстрируя его озабоченную физиономию.  
\- Я, пожалуй, позволю себе повториться. Что у тебя стряслось?  
\- Идем, - Кейт кивнула в сторону чердачного люка.

С трудом протиснувшись внутрь, Тони оказался на просторной мансарде. Здесь у Бартона, видимо, был гимнастический зал. И крошечное стрельбище – одна стена оказалась увешана мишенями.  
\- Ты был здесь хоть раз? – спросила Кейт, проходя к двери, ведущей внутрь квартиры.  
\- Нет. Приезжал как-то раз, но не поднимался.  
\- Значит, ты не видел, как его дом выглядит изнутри. Впрочем, это все равно невозможно не заметить, - пробормотала она.

В гостиной перед Старком предстала картина, которую заурядной назвать было никак нельзя. Все вокруг было усеяно осколками и кусками обоев. Со стены, на которой висели рамки с фотографиями, половина снимков была безжалостно сорвана и сброшена на пол. Вместо них теперь красовалась маска Соколиного Глаза, прибитая к стене стрелой. А под ней – пожелтевшая газета. Старк ее узнал. Это была «New-York Times» двухмесячной давности. Этот номер Тони читал перед похоронами. Там говорилось о героях, что помогли остановить вторжении Крии и Таноса. Упоминались и погибшие. Капитан. Ник Фьюри. И про Клинта там тоже писали. Разумеется, называя лишь его псевдоним.

\- Это кто же так развлекся? – задумчиво спросил Тони.  
\- Я не знаю. Но пара мыслей имеется. – Кейт была спокойна, но это состояние Старк знал очень хорошо. Так вела себя Пеппер перед серьезной бурей. Надо бы проконтролировать девочку… - Когда я пришла, все так и было. Судя по всему, с этого – она махнула рукой, - прошла неделя или больше. Уже пыль успела скопиться. Я не была здесь с октября, пришла кое-что забрать, а тут…  
\- Что-то пропало?  
\- Да, - ответила Кейт. – Старый лук Клинта. Еще вполне рабочий, просто Клинт перешел на более современную модель. Плюс колчан со стрелами. И еще пара фотографий.   
\- Странно, - пробормотал Тони. – Увели потрепанное барахло, а это оставили? – он кивком указал на стенд, на котором красовался подарок Тора Бартону – изящный тисовый лук и стрелы к нему.  
\- Может, он решил, что это музейный экспонат, и он развалится при первом выстреле? – пожала плечами Кейт.  
\- Может быть. Но хотел бы я посмотреть, как вещи из Асгарда будут разваливаться.

Старк побродил по гостиной, раздумывая, что еще мог упустить из виду. Воришка явно был со странностями. Утащил оружие, причем наименее распространенное. То, есть вычислить его будет несложно, достаточно потерять ему пару стрел. Впрочем, есть же еще и Меченый. Между ограблением квартиры и лже-Хоукаем явно была связь. И чем дальше, тем сильнее Тони был уверен, что странный вор знал, у кого именно ворует. Кто-то раскрыл тайну, что Соколиный глаз и Клинт Бартон – одно и тоже лицо. Следует напрячь Джарвиса и проанализировать данные.

\- Пожалуй, нужно установить тут сигнализацию. Ключи будут у меня, у тебя и, пожалуй, хватит. Как тебе идея? – Тони осторожно бродил между диванами, разглядывая обстановку.  
\- Еще Тору комплект сделай. Он наверняка захочет.  
\- Ему-то зачем? Он не сегодня-завтра улетает к себе домой.  
\- Все равно. Нас с тобой слишком мало.

Старк обратил внимание на каминную полку. На ней рядом лежали две фотографии. Их явно оставил здесь давешний вандал – хозяева так поступить не могли. На первой, уже порядком пожелтевшей, был запечатлен молодой светловолосый парнишка со знакомыми светло-серыми глазами.   
\- Это Бернард. Старший брат Клинта. Он погиб одиннадцать лет назад. – Кейт занималась тем, ради чего пришла – собирала какие-то мелочи в свою сумку.  
\- А то я думаю, почему он кажется мне таким знакомым, – пробормотал Тони, беря в руки вторую фотографию. На ней братья были изображены уже вместе. Клинта узнать можно было с трудом – ему тут было лет семнадцать. Бернард стоял рядом, обнимая младшего за плечи. Можно было разглядеть, что у него рыжие волосы и такой же нахальный взгляд. Все-таки, слишком знакомое лицо. Где-то Старк его уже встречал. – Они похожи. А от чего Бернард погиб?  
\- Он работал в ФБР под прикрытием. Во время одной из операций Клинт случайно оказался рядом. Его должны были убить, но брат его спас. До больницы Бернард уже не доехал, – циничный тон Кейт как-то совпадал с настроением Тони. – Клинт решил отомстить. В одиночку прикончил всю банду, что имела к этому отношение, а главарю вскрыл нутро. Его замели легавые, судили и приговорили к смертной казни, но тут подоспел Фьюри. Дальше ты, наверное, знаешь.

Тони на эту историю лишь поднял брови удивленно. Не так давно сам Бартон обмолвился об этой части своей биографии. Вот значит, как все было…

Старк дал указание интерфейсу костюма и от запястий тут же отделились несколько крошечных устройств. Каждое из них заняло свое место в квартире и сообщило материнскому компьютеру об обстановке.  
\- Это еще что за электронная мошкара?  
\- Сигнализация. Временная, - пояснил Тони. – У меня нет времени разбираться еще и с квартирой Бартона. А эти малыши дадут знать, если кто-то влезет сюда снова. Не придется ждать неделю. Держи, детка, – Старк протянул Кейт тонкий браслет. – Этот гаджет даст тебе знать, если что-то произойдет.  
\- Эм… спасибо. А заряжать его нужно?  
\- На пару лет батареек хватит. Послушай, Бишоп, ты ведь уволилась, так? – резко перешел Тони к нужной теме.

Кейт сузила глаза, но ничего не ответила. Браслет она так и не надела.  
\- Бишоп, я просто хочу помочь. Если хочешь, присоединяйся к нам.  
\- Старк, ты издеваешься? Вас в ближайшие пару недель вообще не станет, а на твое место придет Осборн. Куда ты предлагаешь мне идти?  
\- Ну, мы тут подумали и решили устроить свое подполье. Присоединяйся. В одиночку ты ничего не добьешься.  
\- Это мне ты говоришь? Человек, который умеет работать только с самим собой? Старк, я давным-давно не маленькая девочка. Я справлюсь.  
\- Да уж, я сейчас как будто с Клинтом разговариваю.  
\- Еще бы, он меня столько лет муштровал. – Кейт впервые за все время улыбнулась. А Старк подумал, что не видел ее улыбки с того самого дня, когда Стив и Бартон взорвали крейсер Крии.  
\- Ладно, если надумаешь, звони. Мой номер ты знаешь. Я полетел. Закроешь все здесь?  
\- Ага. Иди, Железный Человек, спасай планету.

* * *

В Башне Тони встретила компания из трех мрачных мужиков, сидящих в общем зале.  
\- Господа, снова по кому-то траур? – спросил он, пожимая руку Тору. – С возвращением, я думал, ты там еще недельку проведешь.  
\- Я оказался нужен здесь. Логан вызвал меня, - громовержец кивком головы указал на Росомаху.  
\- Вызвал? А почему я не могу этого сделать? – Тони сделал вид, что обиделся.  
\- Потому что тебе это не нужно. Ты же умеешь летать – непонятно выразился Тор.  
\- Может, потом пообщаетесь? – прервал их Логан.  
\- Так мне кто-нибудь сможет объяснить, в чем дело? Почему я весь день должен угадывать, слово телепат какой? – возмутился Старк.  
\- Тони, взгляни, - вступил в разговор Брюс. – Мы говорим об этом. – Бэннер указал на коробку, стоящую на столе между креслами.  
\- Это что?   
\- Понятия не имеем. Решили дождаться тебя. Тем более, прислано на твое имя. – Брюс вздохнул с сожалением  
\- А обратный адрес?  
\- Даже штемпеля нет. А курьер ни черта не знает. Ему просто передали это на пункте приема. Если дальше и можно что-то выяснить, это сделать в состоянии лишь ты.

Тони рассматривал непонятную коробку с интересом исследователя. Костюм он благоразумно снимать не стал, а потому, будь там даже бомба, никто особо не пострадает. Бэннера покалечить весьма проблематично, а у Тора и Логана все заживает быстро. Потому он просто стащил с посылки упаковку. Внутри оказался обыкновенный картонный ящик. Не слишком большой, похожий на те, в которых доставляют пиццу. Только пицца эта должна быть довольно широкой и толстой.   
\- Отойдите на всякий случай, – велел Старк.  
Вполне ожидаемо слушать его никто не стал. Всем было слишком интересно, что внутри, а об опасности для здоровья они думали в последнюю очередь.  
\- Ну как хотите. Внимание, открываю.   
Тони приподнял картонную крышку, откинул ее, заглянул внутрь. И оцепенел.

\- Это, мать вашу, что такое? – хрипло спросил Логан.  
Ему никто не ответил. Просто потому что все были шокированы. Внутри коробки лежали всего две вещи. И обе они не могли находиться тут априори. Они должны были сгореть в огне реактора крейсера Крии. Сгореть вместе со своими хозяевами. В лучшем случае – покоиться сейчас на дне океана, погребенные под обломками. Но никак не лежать на столе в кают-компании Башни Мстителей. Старк осторожно потянулся и дотронулся до щита. А затем взял в руки стрелу, что лежала поверх него.

Щит был обожжен, лишен во многих местах своего яркого покрытия. Белая звезда потускнела и поблекла. Стрела была потрепана, с поврежденным оперением, с затупившимся наконечником. Красная окантовка древка почти стерлась. Но сомневаться в их подлинности Тони и в голову не пришло.  
\- Откуда? – только и нашел, что спросить Брюс.  
\- Оттуда, – угрюмо ответил Тор. Он отобрал стрелу у Тони, а тот вынул из коробки щит и занялся им. – Оттуда, куда они ушли, - сказал громовержец, не объясняя, кто это они. И так понятно.  
\- Ага. А кто тогда посредник? – спросил Росомаха. – Мне это сильно не нравится. Старк, ты уверен, что это не фальшивка?  
\- Честно? Я привык все подвергать сомнению, работа у меня такая. Но в данном случае… - Тони повертел щит и случайно глянул в коробку. – Черт!

На дне лежал листок бумаги, свернутый вчетверо. Старк сунул щит Логану и потянулся за письмом. Бумагу он разворачивал осторожно, словно это был древний фолиант, что рассыплется от небрежного обращения. Но, раскрыв его, он прочел всего одно слово: «Сохрани». И тут, наконец, Старка что-то тряхнуло изнутри. К нему пришло осознание того, что именно ему прислал неизвестный отправитель. Дыхание перехватило. Пальцы задрожали, сминая ни в чем не повинную записку. Чертовы эмоции, подумалось ему.

Бэннер бесцеремонно отобрал у него листок, прочел и отдал Тору.   
\- Это прислали тебе, Тони. Значит, и обращались в письме тоже к тебе.  
\- Да ты просто капитан очевидность, – съязвил Логан, до которого дошла очередь. – Почерк кто-нибудь узнал? Это не Стив, точно. Я помню, как он пишет. Этим каракулям не сравниться.  
\- И не Клинт, - гулко произнес Тор. – У него совсем иная манера письма.  
\- Парни, вы это из одного единственного слова поняли? – недоверчиво спросил Бэннер.  
\- У меня в юности были скучные уроки каллиграфии. Так что я разбираюсь, – словно невзначай заметил Тор. – Правда, мой брат делал успехи куда большие, нежели я.  
\- А я видел, как Роджерс пишет письма своей подружке, Картер. Нет, это точно не он. Старк, а ты что скажешь?

Тони молчал, пытаясь справится с нахлынувшими чувствами. Почему только у него одного сейчас комок в горле? Остальным, что, плевать на эту посылку? И на эту записку?  
\- Я ничего не скажу. Я понятия не имею, кто это писал, кто это прислал, откуда и зачем. И я не собираюсь выяснять все это.  
\- И что тогда ты намерен делать? – саркастично поинтересовался Логан.   
\- Делать? – Тони внимательно посмотрел на Росомаху. – Я собираюсь выполнить просьбу, - он кивнул на листок, что Логан бросил обратно в коробку. – Я собираюсь сохранить щит и стрелу, – с этими словами он положил щит обратно в коробку, отобрал стрелу у Тора и ушел в свой кабинет. В груди что-то клокотало, просясь наружу. Старк отчаянно желал, чтобы никто не заметил его состояния. Громовержец смотрел ему вслед с пониманием и сожалением.

* * *

Отчего могут плакать настоящие мужчины?  
Только от бессилия? Если бы. 

Слезы, они такие странные. Они могут не появиться, когда это очень нужно. В момент, который как никогда подходит для скорби, ты можешь не проронить ни слезинки. А когда все окружающие уже успокоились, пережили, смирились, вот тогда они накроют тебя. С лихвой, компенсируя недели спокойного оцепенения, в котором ты находился. Заставляя чувствовать горечь потери с утроенной силой. И даруя сладость облегчения, которой ты так хотел. Которую не может принести алкогольное забытье или адреналиновый угар.

Слезы – это не всегда слабость. Но настоящие мужчины всегда будут их скрывать. Потому что никогда не простят себе, если покажут окружающим свою неполноценность. Потому что они должны быть сильными, всегда и для всех. А плакать можно, лишь уйдя от чужих глаз, туда, где тебя не увидит никто. Разве что твой личный искусственный интеллект.

Тони Старк сидел в своем кабинете, в полном одиночестве, и беззвучно рыдал, спрятав лицо в ладони. На столе перед ним лежали щит и стрела. Вещи, принадлежавшие его погибшим друзьям. Очень скоро он успокоится, и отнесет их туда, где уже лежит черная повязка, найденная Бартоном в развалинах. Он выполнит просьбу неизвестного, он сохранит. Но пока ему нужно было выплеснуть из себя свое горе, которое не давало дышать целый месяц. Пока он просто плакал, отпуская своих друзей навсегда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Вообще-то Щ.И.Т. был расформирован. Вместо него появилась организация М.О.Л.О.Т. и Осборн был ее руководителем. Интересное было время… Я просто не хочу городить лишний огород.  
> ** Наташе тоже вводили специальную сыворотку и облучали. Так что возможности у нее почти как у Капитана, разве что слегка пожиже. Плюс ко всему – замедленное старение.  
> *** Меченый – тот самый психопат и фильма «Сорвиголова» с Беном Эффлеком. Меченого там сыграл Колин Фаррел. Неплохой такой получился безумец, похожий на свой комиксный прототип.


	31. Глава тридцатая. Возмездие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы
> 
> One Republic – All Fall Down  
> Depeche Mode - A Pain That I'm used to  
> Дельфин - Любовь  
> Ben Moody - 10.22  
> Moby - Extreme Ways

Холодное декабрьское солнце тускло светило сквозь тучи. До заката оставалось еще полчаса, вполне хватит, чтобы посидеть на крыше и допить свой кофе из «Starbucks». Откровенно говоря, кофе был дерьмовый. Его единственным достоинством было то, что он горячий. А Кейт хотелось сейчас согреться. Стоять под промозглым ветром и наслаждаться снежной крупкой в лицо – мало приятного. Но мысль о грядущей мести грела лучше пуховой куртки. И, наверное, даже лучше теплого плаща, когда-то подаренного Бартону на день рождения.

На самом деле необходимости в непрерывном бдении на крыше у нее не было. Цель никуда деться не могла. Если он выйдет из здания, она заметит это сразу. Но сидеть на одном месте она не могла – во-первых, бесила собственная беспомощность, а во-вторых – деятельная натура требовала действий. И потому Кейт нервно прохаживалась взад-вперед, пытаясь унять нервозность.

Когда она узнала, кого Осборн взял на роль Соколиного Глаза, то просто оторопела. А когда ей предложили работать на нового директора Щ.И.Т. в прежнем качестве, то есть в подчинении Меченого, Кейт едва не разнесла в бешенстве раздевалку. Парни, которыми она командовала теперь, отнеслись к этому с пониманием – они все уважали Бартона и терпеть на его месте какого-то психа не хотели. Но делать было нечего – как люди подневольные, они поворчали и смирились. А Кейт не смогла. И в тот же день подала заявление на бессрочный отпуск по состоянию здоровья. С тех пор в штабе она не появлялась, но старых связей там не растеряла.

С похорон прошло уже два месяца. За это время она успела наплакаться, свыкнуться с потерей и воспылать ненавистью к Осборну, Меченому и всему белому свету. А когда она обнаружила следы вандализма в квартире Бартона, то, наконец, поняла, чего же хочет. 

Убить Меченого. Дать этой твари порочить доброе имя своего друга и наставника она не могла. Но для этого нужно было знать о цели как можно больше. Так учил ее Клинт. А еще она хотела сделать смерть Меченого достоянием общественности. Люди должны знать, что какой-то урод решил присвоить себе имя и память героя, спасшего мир. Этим она убивала сразу двух зайцев – устраняла Меченого и ломала планы Осборну. 

* * * 

\- Ты считаешь, так будет правильно?  
Шэрон устало посмотрела на Кейт.  
\- У меня не остается выбора. Нужно уйти раньше, чем это станет заметно. Минус беременности в том, что она очень скоро делается достоянием общественности.  
\- Если ты уйдешь, у нас не останется надежных людей в агентстве.   
\- А если не уйду, возникнет много ненужных вопросов. Обо мне и Стиве знали не только вы с Бартоном. Найдутся умные люди, сопоставят. Я не хочу быть зависимой от Организации. А это произойдет, если кто-то поймет.  
\- Шэрон, за тобой все равно будут следить. Бывших агентов не бывает.  
\- Попрошу Марию прикрыть напоследок. По старой дружбе, - криво улыбнулась Картер. – И Наташа пока держится. Прорвемся, Бишоп.

Они сидели на крыше недостроенной высотки в Бронксе. Кейт курила, Шэрон жевала жвачку. Столь странное место для встречи предложила Кейт. Своей собственной квартире она уже не доверяла – годы работы в Щ.И.Т. развили у нее небольшую паранойю. А здесь она когда-то успела побывать, тайно тренируясь с Бартоном. Он не учил ее обращению с винтовкой – этому можно было научить и на полигоне. Он показывал ей, как стрелять из лука. Не забавы ради – Клинт готовил себе достойного приемника. И те полгода, что проходило обучение, Кейт была почти счастлива. Если бы еще он смотрел на нее не как на боевого товарища…

Что-то Бартон, конечно, заподозрил, не дурак ведь. Но дальше непонятных взглядов дело не зашло. Когда они только познакомились, он был женат на Пересмешнице. Связываться с законченной стервой Барбарой Кейт не боялась. Подумаешь, и не таких обламывали. Но увести Клинта от супруги ей не дала Хилл.

Когда Мария заподозрила, что соплячка Бишоп имеет виды на Бартона, она действовала очень быстро и решительно. Ей не стоило особого труда выяснить подспудные причины. Она затащила Кейт в бар и выведала все ее невеликие тайны. А потом помогла сделать то, ради чего Кейт пришла в Щ.И.Т.. Но после этого Бишоп поняла, что не может так просто рушить чужую семью. Терапия от Хилл имела свои неприятные последствия – Кейт стала честнее перед самой собой.

Потом Бартон развелся, но и тогда Кейт не приближалась к нему – понимала, что ему нужно время. А когда решилась, было уже поздно - Соколиный Глаз завел роман с Вандой. Узнав об этом от Коулсона, который ни черта не смыслил в женских душах, она разозлилась и дала себе слово не связываться с ветреным лучником. И пару лет стойко держалась этого обещания. Но постепенно стала оттаивать и даже подумывала снова попробовать сблизиться с Бартоном. Но у того тем временем случилась Венесуэла. Случилась Вдова. Она снова не успела.

Кляня себя за нерешительность и нерасторопность, Кейт стоически налаживала дружбу с Наташей, как когда-то и с Барбарой. Ей не хотелось ругаться ни с одной девушкой Клинта – она была ему другом, будет подругой и им. Но в глубине души ее безумно раздражала каждая из них. Барбара – своей самоуверенностью, которая и довела ее, в конечном счете, до гибели. Наташа – излишне рациональным отношением к чувствам. Когда Вдова бросила Клинта якобы ради карьеры, Кейт почти не удивилась, но, тем не менее, разозлилась. Алую Ведьму Кейт почти не знала, но нескольких встреч и рассказов Фила хватило, чтобы невзлюбить эту надменную суку. И Ванда невозможно злила бесконечным презрением к «простым смертным» и превосходством мутанта над человеком.

Как-то так и вышло, что все ее хорошее отношение к подружкам Бартона было хорошо разыгранным спектаклем. И все ради одного человека. 

Про нападение Локи и переход Хоукая на его сторону она узнала от Марии Хилл. Отряду снайперов на Хелликарьере места не нашлось, посему поучаствовать в его разгроме Бартоном и Халком у Кейт не получилось. Все это время она была на земле и молилась, чтобы его не убили свои же. Обошлось. Клинт даже из мясорубки на Манхэттене умудрился выйти всего с парой царапин.

Потом был почти год относительного спокойствия. Если не считать эпизода с нападением на Нью-Йорк Братства и последующего визита Ванды в госпиталь, жизнь была почти безоблачной. А потом Вдова порвала с Клинтом. Кейт металась между долгом дружеской поддержки и желанием рассказать ему о своих чувствах, боясь, что снова не успеет. Но Бартон все еще любил Наташу. Решив, что стоит подождать, Кейт доверила вытаскивать Хоукая из депрессии Тору. И, кажется, все шло к лучшему. А потом случились Крии и Танос. И взрыв крейсера.

\- Кейт, ты можешь сообщить Старку о моем уходе? Кажется, он на меня еще в чем-то уповает.  
\- Да, конечно. Я все равно собиралась на днях заехать в Башню. Мне нужно кое-что из оружейной Клинта, - отвлеклась от мыслей Кейт.  
\- Ты не бросила эту затею? С Меченым?  
\- Смеешься? У меня больше ничего не осталось в жизни.  
\- Он опасен. По настоящему опасен. И, не обижайся, талантлив в стрельбе как Бартон.  
\- О да, я знаю. Но не думай, что меня это пугает.  
\- Как раз наоборот – я боюсь, что у тебя вообще страха не осталось, – с сожалением пробормотала Шэрон.  
\- Я справлюсь, - твердо произнесла Кейт.  
\- Бишоп, ты сейчас меня в этом убеждаешь или себя?

Кейт промолчала. За эти пару месяцев она очень сблизилась с Шэрон. Но дружба эта носила странный характер. Горькое понимание, что в той войне, в той битве они обе потеряли любимых. Но Шэрон было чуть проще – ее чувства были взаимны. 

\- Кейт, может, все-таки остановишься на привычном оружии? – спросила Шэрон.  
\- Кто тебе сказал, что лук мне непривычен? – возразила Кейт. – Если вы не привыкли видеть его в моих руках, это не значит, что я не умею с ним обращаться.  
\- Да, ты права, это очень непривычно, - согласилась Шэрон.

Кейт не стала копировать костюм Бартона, решив оставить только одну похожую деталь – цвет. Ну, и разумеется лук. Только много меньше, чем у Клинта. И стрелы чуть короче. Дальность у них не так высока, но работать со здоровенной блочной махиной и пятифутовыми «копьями» она бы все равно не смогла. Впрочем, Кейт превосходила своего учителя по одной существенной характеристике – скорострельности. Ее «зубочистки» были куда эффективнее в ближнем бою. Все остальное – реакция, слух, зрение – было на чуть меньшем уровне. Но всего лишь чуть. И поэтому Кейт мгновенно среагировала на подрагивание строительных плит за спиной и выстрелила. 

Стрела впилась в стену в дюйме от головы вошедшей Наташи. Та застыла на месте.  
\- Амазонка, тебе так невтерпеж меня прикончить? – спросила она.  
\- Не подкрадывайся. Здесь все свои, – отпарировала Кейт.  
\- Ты слишком нервная, - Вдова выдернула стрелу и подошла к сидящим. – Клинт не научил тебя выдержке?

Кейт едва удержалась от того, чтобы пустить еще одну стрелу – на сей раз в глаз рыжей сучке. Но кое-чему Бартон ее все-таки научил. Самоконтроль. Он вбивал это в нее едва ли не дольше, чем основы стрельбы. И потому она лишь с каменным лицом приняла стрелу из рук Наташи и спросила:  
\- Ты принесла?  
\- Если бы не принесла, то не пришла бы.  
\- За тобой не следили? – подала голос Шэрон.  
\- Обошлось. Мне пока доверяют.

Кейт выразительно хмыкнула.  
\- Что, показываешь свою принципиальность, девочка? – едко поинтересовалась Наташа. – Все оказались такими белоручками, стоило Осборну взять власть. Все сразу решили сбежать и не портить карму общением с этим уродом. Вот только и ты, и Старк пришли ко мне, как только вам стала нужна информация.  
\- Я не могу предавать так легко, как ты, - ответила Кейт.  
\- Вот как? Не думай, я не считаю, что нахождение там меня не унижает. Но я делаю свою работу и выживаю как могу. Хоть и по уши в дерьме.  
\- Ты продаешь своих и чужих! – не выдержала Кейт. – Тебе плевать на кого работать, ты ничем от них не отличаешься!  
\- Бишоп, прекрати! – осадила ее Шэрон. – Ты в этом ни черта не смыслишь. Оперативная работа заставляет делать, а потом думать.   
\- Картер, и что ты сама делаешь тогда на должности оперативника? – посетовала Наташа, словно и не заметив вспышки Кейт. – Тебе прямая дорога в отдел разведки.  
\- Романофф, ты не поверишь, но в наш последний разговор Бартон сказал мне то же самое.

Кейт, демонстративно отошедшая от них, дернулась. Этого ей Шэрон не говорила. Впрочем, она вряд ли вообще кому-то это говорила. Кейт вздохнула поглубже, закрыла глаза. Спокойно. Спокойно.  
\- Вдова, ты принесла то, о чем я просила?  
\- Ты второй раз задаешь мне этот глупый вопрос, - поскучнела Наташа  
\- А ты второй раз уходишь от ответа, - начала злиться Кейт.  
\- Справедливо. Но у меня работа такая – избегать прямых ответов. А тебе стоит поучиться терпению.  
\- Я сейчас всажу тебе стрелу в глотку. У меня терпения не много.  
\- Вот как? – в голосе Вдовы послышалась угроза. – Попробуй, я хочу посмотреть на тебя в деле. Говорят, у снайперов от долгого сидения все атрофируется.

Кейт взвилась и нацелились на Наташу. Та встала в боевую стойку, не забыв положить руки в опасной близости от своего оружия. В воздухе ощутимо запахло схваткой. Но начаться драке не позволила Шэрон.  
\- Прекратите, девочки, - обманчиво-равнодушно сказала она. – Выдирать волосы и выцарапывать глаза вам уже не из-за кого.

Кейт опустила лук и слегка покраснела. От гнева и от стыда. Вдова вскинула брови и победительно посмотрела на нее – как-никак, она какое-то время обладала предметом мечтаний Бишоп. Вот только та разозлилась вовсе не на сопернический взгляд. Ее взбесил факт того, что Наташа этим гордится.  
\- Вдова, - процедила Кейт. – Ванда была права. Тебе не зря дали это прозвище.  
\- Кейт, - устало произнесла Шэрон. – Хватит. Тебе еще будет на кого вызвериться. Романофф, отдай ей информацию, пусть проваливает.

Наташа притворно вздохнула и вынула из кармана на поясе крохотную серебристую флэшку на цепочке. Повертела ее в руках и вдруг резко швырнула ее в сторону Кейт. Та едва успела среагировать – еще полдюйма, и нужная информация отправилась бы в прямой полет с тридцатого этажа. Но Кейт успела подцепить цепочку краешком ногтя.  
\- Впечатляет, - протянула Наташа. – На команду «поймай мячик» он тебя натаскал неплохо.  
\- Только не говори, что ты сделала это ненамеренно, - сказала Кейт.  
\- Не буду. Я просто хотела посмотреть, прыгнешь ли ты следом за ней, - Наташа улыбнулась по-змеиному. – Но ты оказалась чуть лучше моих ожиданий. Что же, может Лестеру придется попотеть, прежде чем он тебя убьет и изнасилует.

Кейт опалила ее таким ненавидящим взглядом, что можно было устроить неплохой пожар. Вдова невозмутимо на нее посматривала, ожидая продолжения. Но Кейт хватило сил удержать себя в руках. Она молча подцепила к одной из стрел трос, выстрелила в сторону ближайшего здания, влезла на ограждение и только тогда произнесла:  
\- Спасибо за информацию. Мне абсолютно плевать с кем ты ради нее переспала или кому отсосала. Пока, Шэрон. Звонить не буду, труп Меченого ты увидишь по телевизору.

Кейт дернула трос, убеждаясь в его надежности, и прыгнула в бездну. Через секунду ее тело взлетело наверх. Белый шарф трепыхался позади призрачным шлейфом.

\- Взрослеет, - прокомментировала Шэрон. – Я думала, она не выдержит и все-таки выстрелит.  
\- Идиотка, - не согласилась Наташа. – Лестер сделает ее одним пальцем. Дочки богатых родителей, возомнившие себя супергероями, заканчивают одинаково паршиво.  
\- Это не на Электру намек?   
\- На нее самую. Сорвиголова мне все уши про нее прожужжал в свое время.  
\- Так может, твое предубеждение к ним обеим лежит в этой области? – резонно предположила Шэрон. – Я бы тоже обиделась, если бы мой парень постоянно вспоминал при мне бывшую.

Вдова пожала плечами и села с ней рядом, отодвинув стакан Кейт.  
\- Я все равно не верю, что у нее что-то выгорит. В одиночку против Меченого идти бессмысленно. Тем более, если рядом с ним будет Акихиро. Она уже мертва.  
\- Ты что-то знаешь? И не сказала ей?  
\- Все есть в досье, пусть внимательней читает, - отмахнулась Наташа. – Картер, я хочу прикончить этого урода не меньше ее, а то и больше. Но у меня есть мозги и я прекрасно осознаю, что с ним не справлюсь.  
\- А еще ты понимаешь, что тебя заподозрят, - рассудительно произнесла Шэрон. – И ты решила поквитаться с Осборном чужими руками.  
\- Твоя правда, девочку я подставлю. Но может, нащупаю еще что-то. А пока нам придется увидеть в новостях труп. Правда, не Лестера, а ее. Увы. У меня уже возникает дежавю. 

Шэрон непроизвольно погладила живот.  
\- Скажи, ты намеренно сказала ей, что Лестер насилует свои жертвы?  
\- А как же иначе? – усмехнулась Наташа. – Пусть разозлится посильнее.  
\- Романофф, ты разве не знала, что Бишоп пришла в Щ.И.Т. после реабилитационного центра?  
\- Прекрасно знала. И что попала она туда после того, как какой-то псих, которого так и не нашли, напал на нее в Центральном парке. И что в Организацию она пришла, желая возмездия. Или ты думаешь, я не смотрела ее досье? Я должна знать, кому доверяю часть своей мести.  
\- О да, путем манипуляции ты этого добьешься очень скоро, – поддакнула Шэрон. – Ты бы попробовала свои знания на Темных Мстителей применить – глядишь, перебьют друг друга.  
\- И меня заодно? – иронично спросила Вдова. – Ошибаешься, я не настолько благородна. Бишоп права, я такая же, как те, на кого я работаю. И работаю без лишних сантиментов. На самопожертвование я не рассчитана. Я буду делать свое дело тихо не заметно. Как паук.  
\- Ты намеренно заставляешь всех тебя ненавидеть?  
\- С чего такие выводы?  
\- С того, что у меня работа такая – вызывать неприязнь и ненависть. И Бартона после вашего разрыва приводила в себя именно я. С ним было сложно, он отказывался ненавидеть тебя, и слишком замыкался внутри. Пришлось переключать его с него самого на меня. Так что я превосходно понимаю, когда люди намеренно пытаются выглядеть хуже, чем есть.

Вдова не ответила, а Шэрон не стала давить. Она сообразила, что в каком-то смысле Наташа переиграла себя саму, порвав с лучником, и так открыто демонстрируя свое к нему равнодушие. А теперь она пожинала плоды своей недальновидности. Шэрон это прекрасно понимала, но понимание это одно, а сопереживание другое. И сочувствовать Вдове она пока была неспособна. Слишком хреново ей было самой.

* * *

Информация, которую ей предоставила Вдова, была более чем исчерпывающей. Кейт узнала о Меченом столько всего, что волосы шевелились на затылке. И помимо привычной уже жажды мести у нее возникло желание просто раздавить эту гадину. Чтобы не топтала понапрасну землю. К убийцам и насильникам у нее были свои, личные претензии.

Кейт неслась на мотоцикле по вечернему городу. Улицы были пустынны, лишь время от времени проносились полицейский патрули. За прошедшие недели Манхэттен успели начать отстраивать заново. И теперь он походил не на головешку, а, скорее, на один большой муравейник. Строители сновали по улицам весь день. 

Но сейчас был уже вечер. В декабре темнеет рано. И Кейт вышла на своеобразную тропу войны, не встретив никакого мало-мальски приличного скопления людей. Было немного обидно, но удобно. На странную девушку, рассекающую улицы на байке, с колчаном и луком за спиной обращать внимания было попросту некому.

Она пролетела мимо Центрального парка и скосила глаза на одну из дорожек, не самую популярную у туристов. В душе шевельнулось что-то, но так слабо, что она не стала обращать внимания. Это было слишком слабое ощущение. За прошедшие годы она почти излечилась от своего страха.

А когда-то она не могла без дрожи думать о прогулке по этому месту. И пытаясь избавиться от страхов, решила стать сильной. Чтобы никто и никогда не посмел ее тронуть. Она пришла туда, где, по ее мнению, можно было стать чем-то большим, чем забитая, закомплексованная девочка. И встретила там сильного, умного Бартона. Женатого, к сожалению. Может, сработал какой-то из ее потаенных страхов. Может – обычное желание быть рядом с нормальным мужчиной. Как бы то ни было, Кейт решила любым путем добиться желаемого. 

Повезло ли ей, что Мария заметила это желание раньше Барбары или Клинта, или не повезло, она не рассуждала. Хилл сообразила, что у девочки с пострадавшей психикой не слишком хорошее понимание своих действий. И, чтобы в этом убедиться, она напоила Кейт и узнала, чего та хочет. А когда та протрезвела, объяснила, что влюбиться в Бартона, это, конечно, здорово, но для начала стоит разобраться в себе. И тогда Кейт рассказала, что пришла в Щ.И.Т. не для того, чтобы травить преступность, а чтобы найти обидчика.

Хилл поинтересовалась, что Кейт намерена делать дальше, когда найдет его. Красноречивое молчание было лучшим ответом. И Мария воспользовалась своими полномочиями помощника Коулсона. Кейт изумленно наблюдала, как она отыскивает нужного человека всего за два часа, в то время как она сама не могла сделать этого почти два года. А потом Мария спросила, готова ли Кейт пойти дальше. Она была готова.

Они исчезли на два дня. Когда они вернулись, все вроде было по-прежнему. Разницы между Кейт до и Кейт после никто не увидел. Только она сама ее видела. Мало кто обратил внимание на сообщения в газетах о жестоком убийстве одного из жителей Нью-Йорка. Подумаешь, в этом городе каждый день кого-то убивают. Этот случай был примечателен лишь тем, что жертве отрезали гениталии и заставили их съесть. Или попытались заставить. Мужчина скончался от потери крови и болевого шока. Полиция заподозрила мафиозные разборки на Адской кухне, но расследование застряло, а потом и вовсе было закрыто.

Кейт была отмщена.

Но теперь ее желание восстановить справедливость снова проснулось. Эта тварь, Меченый, не просто взял имя Соколиного глаза и теперь позорил его. Кейт была уверена, что Лестер, Осборн или кто-то из его пешек стоит за ограблением квартиры Клинта. В чем логика преступника, она понимала слабо. Украденный лук Меченому был не нужен – Осборн мог снабдить своих псов не хуже Старка. Но разгром, прибитые к стене маска Хоукая и газета, сорванные фотографии – это ее взбесило. Это было хуже надругательства. 

Теперь она выслеживала Меченого, чтобы спросить с него за все грехи разом. Да, она отдавала себе отчет, что он сильнее ее. Скорее всего, он наверняка лучше стреляет. Лучше него мог быть только Клинт. Но просто сидеть на месте она не могла. Она знала, где мог появиться Лестер, и методично проверяла все точки. В одном месте ей улыбнулась удача – она увидела, как двое мужчин входят в здание «Bioprotect», одной из дочерних компаний «Oscorp». И обоих она знала. Один из них являлся человеком по имени Дэйкен Акихиро, Росомаха Осборна. Второй был Меченым.

Кейт улыбнулась. Две недели поисков увенчались успехом. Она вошла в ближайший кафетерий, купила кофе и устроилась на крыше ближайшего здания, ждать, когда Лестер появится вновь. К списку причин, по которым она ненавидела Меченого, прибавилась еще одна – из-за него она замерзла.

* * * 

Появления Лестера и Дэйкена на крыше «Bioprotect» она ожидала меньше всего. Но не растерялась и успела спрятаться за вентиляционной шахтой. Впрочем, в ее сторону все равно никто не смотрел, к тому же успело стемнеть. Оба были одеты в свои костюмы, а у Лестера еще и лук с колчаном болтались за спиной. Выглядело все так, словно они сейчас отправятся на одну из операций Осборна.

Кейт поежилась от попавших на кожу снежинок. Кажется, Лестер был в бешенстве. Он кричал на Дэйкена, размахивал руками и даже разок толкнул. Дэйкен был почти невозмутим и лишь уклонялся от наседающего Меченого. Интересные у них разборки, подумала Кейт.

Когда Лестер слишком уж разошелся и едва не ударил приятеля, тот перехватил его руку, притянул к себе и поцеловал*. У Кейт глаза полезли на лоб от изумления. О том, что Меченый гей в досье не было ни слова. Однако он стоял и целовался с парнем, подозрительно похожим на Логана, и выглядело это донельзя дико. Ее передернуло от омерзения. Картина целующихся Бартона и Логана возникла в голове и теперь неотступно преследовала. Господи, кажется, у нее есть новый ночной кошмар.

Поцелуй вышел бурным, но не долгим. Через несколько секунд Меченый вырвался, отпихнул от себя Дэйкена и вытер рот. Кажется, для него это было столь же неожиданно, как и для Кейт. Он снова начал кричать на Акихиро, и по его лицу явно читалось возмущение, злость и что-то отдаленно напоминающее страх. Великолепно. Его это напугало. Значит, можно будет попытаться взять его в эмоционально-нестабильном состоянии.

Дэйкен выглядел довольным. Кажется, ему очень понравилось. Чем еще иначе объяснить его сардоническую улыбку?** Он попытался снова подойти к Лестеру, но едва увернулся от прямого удара в челюсть. Тогда он покачал головой, развел руками и направился ко входу внутрь. Меченый, сжав кулаки, смотрел ему вслед.

Кейт подобралась. Кажется, ее шанс замаячил на горизонте, причем очень явно. И то, что нападение на Лестера на территории Осборна – идиотизм, ее не останавливало. Тем более, что Меченый, кажется, недолго собирался торчать на крыше «Bioprotect». Он выпустил стрелу с тросом в сторону ближайшего здания и прыгнул. Кейт рванулась из укрытия, на ходу повторяя действия Меченого. Кажется, намечалась небольшая погоня.

* * *

Погоня затянулась. Кейт поняла это слишком поздно. Но когда она сообразила, что Меченый намеренно выбирает маршрут, чтобы ее вымотать, она уже выбилась из сил. Беготня по крышам далась ей нелегко. А потом она потеряла Лестера из виду. Всего секунду назад он был прямо перед ней, сматывал трос. Сейчас она осталась на крыше совсем одна. 

Кейт стояла на пронизывающем ветру и проклинала свою дурость. Столько трудов – и не суметь удержать этого козла. Она выругалась. Самое страшное – если Меченый ее вычислил и сбежал. Теперь он знает, что за ним следят. В глубине души пряталась робкая надежда, что она его просто упустила. Или что Меченый решил, что его преследует Акихиро, чтобы извиниться. Чем не вариант?

Она услышала свист рассекаемого воздуха и в последний момент успела увернуться от стрелы, летящей в нее. Откатившись к лифтовой шахте, Кейт пыталась понять, откуда стреляли. Но едва она просчитала траекторию, как еще одна стрела впилась в стену у ее виска. Прилетев совсем не с той стороны, откуда Кейт ждала. По позвоночнику прошла волна страха. Он ее выследил. И теперь охотник стал жертвой.

А еще Кейт поняла, в чем дело, почему в целых два выстрела он ее так и не зацепил. Меченый не промахивается. Он попал именно туда, куда собирался. Он просто решил с ней поиграть. Сразу вспомнилась та часть досье, которая относилась к убийству Электры Начиос. Она тоже хотела отомстить Лестеру. И была убита собственным оружием. Кейт считала, что она куда лучший боец, чем изнеженная девица. Но, видимо ошибалась.

В стену вонзилась еще одна стрела. Ровно в то место, где только что была ее правая ладонь. Кейт рванулась, выхватывая лук и на ходу кладя на тетиву «зубочистку». Когда рядом с ней приземлилась еще одна стрела, она выстрелила в ответ.

\- Маленькая сучка решила огрызнуться? Зря.  
Голос у него был неприятный, каркающий. Господи, что Дэйкен в нем только нашел, мелькнула совершенно неподходящая мысль.  
\- Давай поиграем, я знаю замечательную игру!

Кейт выстрелила на голос. Кажется, промахнулась, потому что ни криков, ни ругательств не последовало. Зато Меченый ответил ей. От его пятой стрелы она увернуться не успела – острый наконечник пропорол ей кожу на предплечье. Она зашипела от боли и едва не выронила лук.

\- Что, не нравится? А мне, напротив, очень даже ничего.  
\- Выходи, урод! – крикнула она. – Я тоже умею стрелять исподтишка!  
\- Умеешь? – голос раздался с другой стороны. – Я так не думаю. Ты даже от меня не сумела спрятаться.  
\- Выходи! – Кейт почувствовала, что задыхается. Гонка далась ей тяжелее, чем она думала сначала.  
\- Так я уже вышел, - послышалось сзади.

Кейт резко обернулась. Меченый стоял и вертел в руках стрелу. Видеть его в костюме, который всегда носил Бартон, и знать, что нет, это не Клинт, было странно. Но Кейт знала, что сможет убить его. Это просто видимость, маска. Под ней гнилая душа и тело, которое к Соколиному глазу отношения не имеет.

\- Не шевелись, - посоветовал он. – Я быстрее тебя.  
На сей счет у Кейт было свое мнение, но озвучивать его она не стала. Меченый тем временем стянул с лица маску, утратив всякое сходство с Бартоном. Она едва заметно вздохнула с облегчением. На лбу у Лестера виднелась не то татуировка, не то тавро – мишень. Желание всадить стрелу прямо туда зудело все сильнее.

\- Прежде чем я тебя убью, ты скажешь, кто ты и кто тебя послал, - не спросил, а утвердил он. – И задавать вопросы я буду дважды. Вначале – пока ты целая. А потом – когда начну тебя резать.  
У Кейт все сжалось. Почему-то его тон, слегка отдающий безумием, ее напугал. Она отступила на шаг и у ее уха тут же просвистела стрела.  
\- Куда? Стоять и не двигаться, маленькая сучка!

Кейт застыла на месте. Ее напугал не сам факт выстрела. Способ. Лестер не стал пользоваться для этого луком. Он просто метнул стрелу. Рукой. И вышло это настолько быстро, что Кейт начала сомневаться, что сможет хотя бы сбежать, не то что убить его. Кажется, Шэрон была права.

\- Итак, молчаливая моя, давай начнем, - прокаркал Меченый. – Кто ты такая?  
\- Я Соколиный глаз! – неожиданно для самой себя выкрикнула Кейт.  
\- Чего? – поразился Меченый. – Ты что-то путаешь. Соколиный глаз – это я.   
\- Да черта с два! Ты присвоил это имя. Так звали героя, что спас Нью-Йорк от Крии. Но это явно не ты.  
\- А с чего тогда ты решила себя так называть? – с интересом спросил он.  
\- Ни с чего. Но у меня больше прав на это имя. И я не пытаюсь копировать костюм и маску.

Лестер сощурился.  
\- Я тебя узнал. Ты та самая девчонка, Бишоп, - он ухмыльнулся. – Зря ты не осталась простым снайпером.  
\- Неужели? – съязвила Кейт дрожащим голосом.  
\- Да, все верно. Я не стану тебя спрашивать и резать. Я тебя просто убью. Стрелу в глаз хочешь? – спросил он с живым участием.  
\- Перебьюсь, - она поудобнее перехватила лук. – Может, это я тебя убью?  
\- Сомневаюсь.

Что произошло в следующий момент, Кейт поняла не сразу. Меченый, отводящий руку для броска, вдруг изумленно уставился куда-то ей за спину. А затем в его правое предплечье вошла стрела. Лестер закричал. И этот крик оказался еще мерзостней, чем его обычный голос. Еще одна стрела проткнула левую ладонь. Неведомый стрелок лишил Меченого его главного оружия – рук. И самое невероятное, она знала, что за стрелы обездвижили Меченого – стрелы из того самого колчана, что пропал из квартиры Бартона.

Кейт обернулась всего на мгновение, чтобы увидеть стоящую на ограждении фигуру в плаще, с наброшенным капюшоном. В руках лук, за спиной колчан. Дальше разглядывать она не смогла – адреналин хлестнул в голову. А еще она понимала, что это ее шанс. 

Кейт бросила быстрый взгляд на воющего Лестера. Он рухнул на колени, пытаясь выдрать стрелы из рук. От его криков закладывало уши. Она выхватила «зубочистку», прицелилась и всадила ее прямо в мишень на лбу Меченого. Торчащее из головы древко казалось достойной частью его внешности и смотрелось вполне органично. Как и очень удивленный взгляд. У убитых в упор такое не редкость. А в том, что Лестер был мертв, сомневаться не приходилось – со стрелой в мозгу не живут.

Она неподвижно стояла, забыв обо всем на свете. Месть совершилась. И теперь ее накрыло ощущение пустоты. Труп врага казался каким-то жалким.

Позади послышались слегка шаркающие шаги. Кейт вспомнила о своем спасителе, обернулась и обмерла – на нее смотрели льдисто-голубые глаза.  
\- Бартон?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кому интересно, как это выглядело, прошу:  
> http://cs302202.userapi.com/v302202638/625e/rqIUk-EaJvY.jpg
> 
> ** Дэйкен по комиксам является бисексуалом. Но на самом деле ему плевать, с кем спать. И с мужиками в постель он лезет чаще всего для своих целей, среди которых секс далеко не на первом месте. Это лишь простой способ чего-то добиться.


	32. Глава тридцать первая. Возрождение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы
> 
> Korn – Narcissistic Cannibal (feat Skrillex and Kill the Noise)  
> Каста - Закрытый космос  
> Skillet - Comatose  
> Kanye West feat. Dwele – Power  
> Linkin Park – My December  
> Ультиматум – Тёплый снег

Позади послышались слегка шаркающие шаги. Кейт вспомнила о своем спасителе, обернулась и обмерла – на нее смотрели льдисто-голубые глаза.  
\- Бартон?..  
В первое мгновение ничего, кроме этих глаз, она даже не увидела. А в висках пульсировало – быть того не может!  
\- Э… Ну да, это я. А мы что, знакомы? – ее спаситель стащил с головы капюшон.

И тут у Кейт словно пелена с глаз упала. Перед ней стоял абсолютно другой человек. Куда выше, шире в плечах. Заросший по уши. Улыбающийся, словно не он только что помог прикончить Лестера. И голос – голос совершенно точно был не Клинта. А еще он держал лук в другой руке – она это заметила, но просто не успела проанализировать. Клинт был левшой.*

Вся выдержка Кейт покатилась к чертям. Она изумленно таращилась на непонятного парня – которого совершенно точно где-то встречала – и даже не думала о потенциальной опасности. Впрочем, парень никакой агрессии не проявлял. Да и странно это было бы – напасть, после того, как он спас ее от Меченого.

\- Так ты мне ответишь, откуда знаешь мою фамилию?  
\- Твою?  
Он смотрел на нее, как на идиотку:  
\- Ну да, вообще-то. Бартон – моя фамилия. С рождения.

И тут Кейт осенило. Она, наконец, вспомнила, где видела. Не встречала – именно видела. Фотографии на каминной полке в квартире Клинта…  
\- Бернард! Ты – Бернард!..  
Он поморщился, словно сжевал кусок лимона.  
\- Не люблю, когда так называют. Лучше Бартон. Или Барни. Так откуда ты меня знаешь?  
\- Я? Откуда? – Кейт никак не могла прийти в себя. Перед ней стоял человек, который по всем признакам должен быть мертв. Уже почти одиннадцать лет. А он стоит тут, вполне живой, чешет языком, как ни в чем не бывало. – Господи, ты что, живой?

Парень нахмурился, даже напрягся немного.  
\- Так, а теперь поподробнее. Откуда ты все это знаешь? Ну, мое имя, и что я должен лежать в могиле? Мы встречались раньше? – резко спросил он.  
\- Нет. Никогда. Я знаю… знала Клинта.  
Напряжение слегка спало, но теперь на его лице четко проступила тоска.  
\- Ты была знакома с моим братом?  
\- Не просто знакома. Мы работали вместе несколько лет. Он был моим наставником.  
\- Вот как… - протянул Бернард. Или Барни? – Ясно. Он про меня рассказывал?  
\- Что? Да, конечно. Не слишком часто, но... Погоди! – спохватилась Кейт, - Может ты, наконец, объяснишь мне – какого хрена сейчас тут было?  
\- А что непонятного? Мы прикончили одного мудака, что решил присвоить имя моего брата. Вернее, ты прикончила. Очень эффектно, кстати.

Кейт не обратила внимания на неуклюжий комплимент, лишь взглянула на лежащий неподалеку труп. Да, стоило признать – это действительно было эффектно. Ее легкая стрела вошла ровно в мишень, что Лестер выбил себе на лбу. Смотрелось странно, но впечатляюще. Меченый остановившимся взглядом следил за ними, словно не понимая, что мертв. Кейт поняла, что теперь ее жажда мести удовлетворена.

Но теперь на горизонте возникла новая проблема. Наглая рыжая проблема, что так была похожа на Клинта, и в то же время – отличалась как день от ночи.

\- Я хочу знать, почему это ты разгуливаешь по улицам, хотя последние одиннадцать лет Клинт тебя оплакивал?  
\- Оплакивал? – как-то недоверчиво спросил рыжий.  
\- Именно. Или ты думаешь, ему было плевать, что тебя убили? Тебя кстати, убили? Или это все мистификация?  
\- Я… Знаешь, - он тоже обернулся на мертвеца позади. – Может, продолжим в другом месте? Сюда скоро копы набегут.  
\- Уже, – прислушалась к ночи Кейт. – Я слышу сирены. Ладно, погнали отсюда. Я знаю одно местечко, там нам не помешают.  
\- Далеко?  
\- Пара кварталов. Для тебя принципиально?

Секундное раздумье на его лице сменилось решительностью.  
\- Нет. Я дойду, пожалуй.  
Он подошел к краю крыши, и только теперь Кейт заметила, что он слегка прихрамывает.  
\- Ладно, пошли отсюда, - она закинула лук за спину и двинулась к пожарной лестнице. Парень следовал за ней.

Кейт все еще отходила от шока, но собиралась все вытрясти из этого непонятного недомертвеца.   
\- Кстати, почему Барни? – спросила она.  
\- Потому что меня так зовут, – непонятно буркнул он в ответ.

* * *

_\- Как тебя зовут?  
Мерзкий свет бьет в глаза, мерзкий голос ездит по ушам. Жизнь вообще кажется неимоверно мерзкой. Стоп. Жизнь?  
\- Ты помнишь, как тебя зовут?  
\- Чарльз Бернард Бартон, – кое-как хрипит он, лишь бы от него отвязались. Но оказывается – это только начало.  
\- Ты помнишь, что-нибудь еще?  
Ему очень плохо. Ему хочется, чтобы ушла боль, чтобы никто его не трогал, хочется избавиться от сознания и не мучиться. Он готов признаться в чем угодно и кому угодно.  
\- Я федеральный агент. Работал под прикрытием. Операция была провалена.**  
\- Ты помнишь, что с тобой произошло?  
И тут его прошивает осознание. Он вспоминает.  
\- Меня убили, - шепчет он._

_Сюжет, достойный «Франкенштейна». Ничего более подходящего в голову Бернарду не приходит. И да, быть ожившим мертвецом – не самое приятное, что может с человеком произойти._

_Все оказывается довольно просто. Его воскрешают в рамках эксперимента. Яйцеголовые из его собственной конторы совершают просто невозможное. Но просто – не значит легко. Возвращаться на этот свет было просто… страшно._

_Барни прекрасно помнит, как больно бывает, когда катана Мечника протыкает насквозь. И как она же с омерзительным хлюпаньем выходит из его живота. И как кричит Клинт, когда он захлебывается собственной кровью и рвотой, лежа на земле. И как становится хорошо, когда боль его, наконец, становится невыносимой, и он проваливается в темноту._

_Потому просыпаться на больничной койке оказывается для него, мягко говоря, неожиданно. На самом деле он не умирал. Разбираться в дебрях медицинских терминов, которыми его завалили по горло, сложно, но самую суть он улавливает. Смерть наступает, но не биологическая, клиническая. Федералы находят его, отдают парамедикам, а те, в свою очередь – яйцеголовым, что вначале замораживают его до лучших времен, а потом проводят эксперименты. Одним из них оказывается проверка возможности восстановления мозговой и физической деятельности.***_

_Что сказать – у них получается._

_Вот только Бернард еще долго не может поверить, что снова жив. Но однажды, открыв глаза, он видит рядом с собой кого-то очень знакомого.  
\- Алан?- изумленно спрашивает он.  
\- Здравствуй, Бартон. Рад видеть тебя во здравии.  
Бернард молчит. Алан Скоффилд постарел. Сильно постарел – Бернарду кажется, что он лежит куском мороженого мяса не десять лет, а тридцать. Его бывший начальник не слишком удивляется воскресшему агенту, а потому Бернард спрашивает:  
\- Что со мной будет дальше?  
\- Не знаю. Думаю, ничего страшного. Какое-то время тебя поизучают, а потом оставят в покое. В конце концов, им важно доказать, что их проект осуществим на практике. Они своего добились._

_Бернард с облегчением закрывает глаза. Значит, все будет хорошо. Алан никогда ему не врет. Главное – продержаться все это время. Но что-то цепляет его за самый краешек сознания.  
\- Алан?  
\- Да, Бартон? – Скоффилд уже собирается уходить.  
\- Что с моим братом? Он жив?  
Алан молчит почти минуту. Бернард уже почти испугался, что ответ ему не понравится.  
\- Твой брат жив, насколько я знаю. Но где он, я сказать не могу. Знаешь, я принесу тебе кое-какие документы, почитаешь на досуге. Идет?  
Бернард согласно кивает._

* * *

\- Ты серьезно? – тон у Кейт самый скептичный из всех возможных.  
\- Знаешь, хотел бы я тебя обмануть, придумал бы что поправдоподобнее, - мрачно отозвался Бернард

Они покинули квартал, в котором только что был убит Меченый. По пути Кейт заметила, что ее спутник стал прихрамывать заметно сильнее, но лишь сейчас поинтересовалась:  
\- Что с ногой?  
\- Травма. Ломал недавно, - Бернард несколько раз использовал лук в качестве трости, и Кейт смотрела на это, как на кощунство. Тем более что она знала, кому этот лук принадлежал раньше.  
\- И как давно тебя «разморозили»?

Они сидели за столиком в небольшой кофейне. Кейт была права – место оказалось тихое и малолюдное. А самое главное – хозяин ее знал и не удивился, когда в его заведение ввалилась столь колоритная парочка. Колчан Бернард предусмотрительно спрятал под плащ, пристроив у ноги, а лук сложил и сунул за пазуху. Кейт вообще не слишком напрягалась – ее байк стоял тут же, в переулке и она просто оставила оружие на нем. На резонное возражение Бернарда она пожала плечами и что-то буркнула про сигнализацию от Старка. Но Бернарда напрягало, что они разгуливают по улицам с редким видом оружия, из которого был убит Меченый. О том, что ночное происшествие попадет в новости, он даже не сомневался.

\- Полгода. Даже чуть больше. Кажется, это был конец весны.  
\- Полгода? – изумилась Кейт. – И где ты был все это время? За шесть месяцев можно было прийти из Лос-Анджелеса пешком!  
\- Слушай, ты думаешь, я сам не хотел пораньше сбежать? Меня охраняли, как проект в Аламогордо, - он отпил кофе из кружки, не замечая, что тот слишком горячий. - К тому же, я даже не знал, куда идти. Все данные по Клинту имели гриф секретности. Я знал лишь то, что было до суда и оправдательного приговора.   
\- После несостоявшейся казни его прибрал к рукам Фьюри, - вспомнила Кейт. – А потом он десять лет посвятил работе в Щ.И.Т..  
\- Ну да, но ты думаешь, это можно было найти в свободном доступе? Тем более, сидя в госпитале.

* * * 

_Бернарду скоро надоедает постельный режим, и врачи разрешают ему слабые физические нагрузки. Он тут же забывает слово «слабые» и вовсю восстанавливает форму. Какое-то время его донимают, но затем оставляют в покое. Порой он рассматривает себя в зеркало. Ученые смогли вернуть ему жизнь, но все шрамы, оставленные Мечником, по-прежнему на его теле. Он смотрит на них и вспоминает ощущения, с которыми они были приобретены._

_Алан сдерживает слово и привозит ему документы, связанные с братом. Бернард читает о том, как Клинт в одиночку уничтожил всю банду Дюкена и собственноручно прикончил Мечника. Из мести. А потом его приговаривают к смертной казни и даже почти приводят приговор в исполнение, но в последний момент казнь отменяют – и Клинт исчезает из поля зрения властей. Словно его никогда на свете не было._

_Бернард не верит, что младший вот так взял и испарился. Алан прозрачно намекает, что Клинт теперь, скорее всего, работает на одну из госструктур, в качестве платы за сохраненную жизнь. Оснований ему не верить у Бернарда нет – Алан куда опытнее. Но что ему делать дальше, он не понимает._

_И он начинает искать в единственно доступном ему месте – в Сети. В госпитале есть несколько терминалов, которыми можно пользоваться «пациентам». И Бернард использует эту возможность на всю катушку. Да, мировая паутина за десять лет его «сна» изменилась до неузнаваемости, но Бернард быстро учится и в скором времени набредает на целые ресурсы, посвященные прошлогоднему нападению Чужих._

_Видеозаписи до боли напоминают ему 11 сентября. Разрушенный Всемирный Торговый Центр для Бернарда столь же свеж в памяти, как вторжение Читаури для нынешних жителей страны. Он смотрит на шестерку героев, лихо разносящих пришельцев и видит среди них лучника. Очень знакомого лучника, хоть и сильно повзрослевшего за десять лет._

_Открытие ставит его в тупик, хотя должно было быть наоборот. Бернард на время останавливает поиски, пытаясь прийти в себя. Он хочет сбежать куда-нибудь от пристального внимания яйцеголовых, но все оказывается не так просто. Оказывается, теперь он тоже государственная тайна. И свободы в его перемещениях по госпиталю не больше, чем в кандалах и решетках. Бернард начинает злиться. А потом за него все решает случай._

_Случай зовут Группой ликвидации угрозы национальной безопасности. Именно так. Кому-то сверху не понравились эксперименты, проводимые в лабораториях ФБР. А Бернард был одним из этих экспериментов. И от них решили избавиться простым, традиционным способом – уничтожить подчистую._

_Зачистка застает его не в палате, а в тренажерном зале. Когда он понимает, что начался штурм здания, то баррикадируется в раздевалке и надеется, что сюда никто не сунется. Потом гремит взрыв, который вышибает из него сознание. Когда он приходит в себя, то обнаруживает, что лежит, заваленный спортинвентарем, а в здании начался пожар. Он с трудом выбирается, понимает, что сломал ногу или выбил колено, и ищет выход наружу. Коридоры забиты телами убитых, ноги скользят в лужах крови, пространство заполнено едким дымом._

_Он почти не помнит, как сумел не столкнуться лицом к лицу с группой ликвидации, но у него как-то получается. Бегство из горящего госпиталя не задерживается в голове, а когда разум снова возвращается к нему, он обнаруживает себя на окраине Лос-Анджелеса. Он не знает, куда и к кому идти, у него нет здесь знакомых, а те, что есть в других местах – либо не поверят, увидев мертвеца на пороге, либо сообщат куда следует. И Бернард двигается в порт, надеясь затеряться среди эмигрантов и прочих отбросов общества._

* * * 

Кейт смотрела на собеседника даже не с недоверием – с доброжелательностью психиатра, которому пациент рассказывает нечто совершенно сюрреалистичное. Но вместе с тем в голове зрело понимание – это правда. Потому что придумывать на ходу такую ахинею – это надо быть идиотом. Ведь ни один нормальный человек в это не поверит. Кажется, Бернард понял, что она тоже не верит.

\- Бернард, это ведь невозможно, - Кейт пыталась говорить спокойно, но голос едва заметно дрожал.  
\- Во-первых, после двух нападений Чужих я бы пересмотрел значение слова «невозможно». А во-вторых, я ведь просил не называть меня так. Лучше просто Бартон.  
\- Извини, - голос Кейт мгновенно похолодел. – Я привыкла называть Бартоном другого человека.  
\- Ну, если быть до конца честным, я эту фамилию получил на три года раньше него, - мягко язвит Бернард. – Но так и быть, называй меня Барни. 

Кейт закатила глаза. Ну, надо же, какие мы великодушные. Ей внезапно захотелось стукнуть его в нос. И чем дальше она смотрела, тем крепче становилось ее желание. Кейт поняла, что оба Бартона, и старший и младший способны довести ее до бешенства. 

\- Вы с Клинтом стоите друг друга, - пробурчала она.  
\- Ну что ты, я – куда больший засранец, чем мой братишка, - Бернард рассмеялся.  
\- Хотела бы я на это посмотреть.  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Мы с ним не слишком ладили.  
\- Но ведь он был твоим братом. Неужели этого мало?  
\- Иногда этого слишком много.

Кейт не понимала, о чем он. Но все-таки спросила:  
\- Ведь ты давно здесь, Барни. Почему ты не нашел его, почему не пришел? Ты был ему нужен. В последние пару недель он был сам не свой. Ему был нужен кто-то рядом.   
Он тут же помрачнел, внимательно посмотрел на нее и тихо спросил:  
\- А с чего ты взяла, что меня не было с ним рядом?

* * *

_Бернард приезжает в Нью-Йорк, потому что хочет найти брата. Дурацкого видео из сети оказывается мало, чтобы понять еще что-то. Но делать нечего – больше ему искать негде. Он смотрит все, что может найти по Мстителям и чем дальше ищет, тем лучше понимает – Соколиный глаз, спасший мир, и его дурной младшенький – один и тот же человек. И Бернарда наполняет странная гордость за брата. Десять лет разницы – и такой контраст. Бернард прекрасно помнит, что оставил в прошлом мелкого бандита, а теперь видит героя._

_Он бродит по Манхэттену совершенно без цели, не зная, что искать. Город с его прошлого визита меняется довольно сильно. Бернард уже привыкает к этому и старается относиться философски. Десять лет – не сто. Но все равно немного не по себе. Так проходит три месяца – практически все лето. Бернард уже отчаивается найти хоть одну ниточку, когда на входе в какой-то бар сталкивается с Клинтом практически нос к носу._

_Дыхание мгновенно перехватывает – Бернард прекрасно представляет, как на людей действует его внезапное появление. Но Клинт его даже не замечает – он пьян в стельку и даже странно, что ухитряется стоять на ногах. Бернард накидывает капюшон и отходит в сторону, пропуская брата. Тот едва не падает на него, но удерживается и вываливается наружу. Из-за столика у двери сразу поднимается троица парней самого уголовного вида и тоже выходит. Весь криминальный опыт Бернард говорит, что они выбрали его брата в качестве жертвы. Он нащупывает в кармане нож, касается кобуры и выходит следом за ними._

_В переулке темно, но можно рассмотреть, что один из парней уже успел прицепиться к Клинту, а двое других ждут. Бернард ждать не хочет. Он размахивается, бьет рукоятью револьвера в затылок одного из них, и тут же получает сильный удар кастетом под ребра. Револьвер отлетает в сторону, и Бернард выхватывает нож и бьет нападающего по пальцам. Тот кричит, привлекая внимание третьего, что занят Клинтом. В результате младшего оставляют в покое, а самому Бернарду приходится отбиваться сразу от двоих. Он вспоминает все свои навыки агента и выходит из потасовки победителем._

_Противники повержены. Бернард удивляется, что смог справиться с ними в одиночку, но видимо, все дело в том, что это обычная уличная шпана, а не кто-то посерьезнее. Его футболка и джинсы залиты кровью, но не его собственной, а этих полудурков Он пинает одного из них, отбирает куртку, поднимает оброненный пистолет и бежит догонять Клинта, уже успевшего уйти и даже не понявшего от чего. В течение всей ночи Бернард следовал за ним из одного злачного места в другое. Оставаться незамеченным несложно – Клинт не видит дальше двух шагов. Пару раз Бернард отгоняет от него стаю подростков, а один раз даже успевает двинуть карманнику, решившему обворовать Клинта._

_У него даже мысли не возникает показаться брату на глаза. Он успевает сообразить, что с Клинтом что-то не так. Иначе это бесконечное пьянство объяснить сложно. И еще он понимает, что будет слишком трудно объяснять, как он оказался жив._

_Во второй половине ночи Бернард замечает, что Клинт двигается к Бруклинскому мосту. Это его не слишком настораживает, но когда он видит, как Клинт на одних рефлексах карабкается на Северную опору, у него глаза лезут на лоб. И следующие двадцать минут он судорожно ждет, что младший сейчас сорвется вниз. Но все обходится. И Бернард, размяв больное колено, лезет следом, чтобы еще несколько часов наблюдать за курящим и пьющим братом, тихонько сидя в отдалении._

_В какой-то момент Клинт вдруг встает, подходит к краю и покачивается, словно собирается взлететь. Бернард дергается с места, понимая, что он затеял. И единственное, что приходит ему в голову, это брякнуть погромче:  
\- Плохая мысль, братишка._

_В ответ на него смотрят изумленные светло-серые глаза. И Бернард, понимая, что отступать некуда, продолжает:  
\- Думаю, тебе лучше отойти от края. Еще сорвешься ненароком. У тебя всегда неважно выходило ходить по канату.  
\- Б.. Барни? – с трудом выговаривает Клинт. – Барни, это что, ты?  
\- А я думал, не узнаешь. Впрочем, чего это я. Ты столько выпил, что вокруг тебя феи порхать должны.  
\- Барни… Ты что тут делаешь? Ты мне кажешься, да?  
\- Малыш, ты бы отошел все же от края, а? Давай-давай, а потом поговорим нормально. И мне спокойнее будет._

_Кажется, Клинт не понимает, что стоящий перед ним Бернард живее некуда и принимает за призрака. Немного подумав, тот решает подыграть Клинту – в конце концов, он пьян и вряд ли что вспомнит с утра. А если и вспомнит – всему найдется оправдание в виде белой горячки. И потому Бернард продолжает полоскать младшему мозг на тему своего явления в грешный мир. Он знает, что если Клинт когда-нибудь узнает об этом «милом розыгрыше», то убьет его повторно. Но сейчас самое важное для Бернарда – не дать Клинту совершить еще одну глупость._

_Когда Бернард решает, что разговоров достаточно, он ждет, пока Клинт отвернется, и тут же прячется. Но оказывается, Клинту было мало увидеть брата. Он думает, что это очередная галлюцинация и все-таки решает прыгнуть вниз. Бернард дергается с места и в самую последнюю секунду успевает вцепиться в Клинта и оттащить его немного назад._

_\- Я не дам тебе упасть, - шепчет он, утыкаясь в отросшие волосы. – Слышишь? Не вздумай этого делать, братишка. Я не прощу.  
\- Барни, ты…   
\- Дурак, я же всегда за тебя боялся. Не веришь?  
\- Верю. Честное слово. Барни, прости меня.  
\- Давно простил, малыш. Когда ты не пришел к той остановке, тогда.  
\- Я пришел, Барни. Я тогда пришел, только ты уже уехал. И я решил остаться._

_Бернард слышит это и понимает, какую дикую ошибку совершил, бросив Клинта тогда.  
\- Значит, нас таких идиотов двое. Ты меня тоже прости, Клинт. Я упрямый баран. Но я хотел как лучше. Пообещай, что не станешь делать глупостей.  
\- Обещаю.  
\- Тогда отойди назад. Медленно.   
Клинт послушно делает, что ему говорят._

_\- А теперь ты осторожно спустишься вниз и постараешься не сорваться, ладно? Будет досадно, если после такого приключения ты свернешь себе шею.  
\- А ты сам?  
\- А что я? Посмотрю, как ты будешь спускаться. Пригляжу, если что.  
\- А потом?  
\- А потом вернусь. Я и так задержался дольше позволенного.   
\- Барни, не уходи! Пожалуйста,- Клинт просит так жалобно, что пару мгновений Бернард колеблется. – Не уходи!  
\- Я не могу остаться. Прости, малыш._

_Бернард чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает комок.  
\- Иди. Если протянешь до рассвета, тебя отсюда будут снимать копы. Тебе нужны еще и с ними проблемы?  
\- Барни, знаешь, я справлюсь. Даю слово. Не волнуйся за меня.  
\- Я попробую, братишка. Но ничего не обещаю._

_Бернард смотрит, как Клинт спускается с моста, как его тошнит, как он поднимается и бредет в сторону Бруклина. Ночные похождения длятся до тех пор, пока Клинт за каким-то чертом не приходит на Брайтон-бич. Уже светает, Бернард не решается приближаться к нему больше чем на сотню ярдов, он уверен, что Клинт не станет сегодня топиться. Но что ему по-прежнему паршиво – это видно и отсюда._

_Когда Клинт падает на колени и кричит, Бернард едва сдерживается, чтобы не броситься к нему. Но все обходится – Клинт кое-как выползает из воды и падает на песок. Бернард ждет еще четверть часа, а потом на пляже появляется еще одно действующее лицо – странный здоровяк в доспехах, с белобрысой гривой. Он легко поднимает Клинта, заматывает в красный плащ и несет прочь с пляжа. Краем уха Бернард слышит, как здоровяк гулко говорит на странном языке, напоминающем норвежский. Кажется, этот парень – друг Клинта. И, кажется, он тоже мелькал на тех видеозаписях, что Бернард находил в Сети._

_На краю пляжа стоят еще двое – плечистый парень в старомодной кожаной куртке и девушка в спортивном комбинезоне. Бернард отмечает, что они оба тоже светловолосы. Интересно, они собираются потащить Клинта на какой-то слет блондинов? Мысль дурацкая, но она его успокаивает. Бернард поднимается из своего укрытия среди старых лодок и идет в сторону города. Пока он не знает, что ему делать дальше._

* * *

Кейт сопоставляла события двухмесячной давности и приходила к выводу, что Бернард не врет. Именно тогда Клинт расстался с Наташей, именно тогда он пропал на три дня и потом был найден на пляже и возвращен домой. Все так, вот только теперь она знала, что Хоукай едва не покончил с собой. Неужели ему было настолько плохо?

\- Это был Тор, - сказала она, отвлекаясь от мрачных мыслей.  
\- Скандинавский бог?   
\- Бог, - подтвердила она. – Только асгардский.  
\- Правда что ли? – недоверчиво поднял брови Бернард.

Кейт отмечает, как этот жест похож на мимику самого Клинта. Да и вообще – при свете ей стало видно куда больше, не только взгляд и рыжие волосы. Она отмечала общие черты лица, общие движения. Бернард улыбался очень похоже. Бернард очень похоже хмурился. Господи, да он даже глаза тер точно так же! Это начинало походить на наваждение. Кейт все больше казалось, что перед ней сидит ее бывший командир и учитель. И чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от странного ощущения, она сидела и выискивала в новом знакомом хоть что-то непривычное.

Бернард нервно постукивал пальцами по чашке. Клинт никогда так не делал. Бернард сидел, расправив плечи. Клинт всегда слегка сутулился по старой снайперской привычке. Бернард пил двойной американо. Клинт предпочитал эспрессо. Но все эти мелкие детали не скрывают общей картины – они были похожи друг на друга, как могут быть похожи только братья. 

\- Скажи, Барни, почему ты после этого не пришел? – спросила Кейт. – Ну да, я понимаю, что это большое потрясение, но ведь ты не собирался прятаться вечно?  
\- Не собирался, - согласился он. – Но так вышло, что я слишком долго тянул.  
Кейт вздрогнула и уставилась на него. Ей показалось, что Бернард прочел ее мысли.

* * *

_Понимание, что так дальше продолжаться не может, приходит к Бернарду всего через неделю. Одним погожим сентябрьским вечером он решает, что торчать в дешевом мотеле и выходить лишь за хот-догами и пивом – дурь. Он выбирается наружу и идет к дому, в котором живет Клинт. Окна его квартиры темны и Бернард понимает, что брата нет дома. Странно, он всю неделю провел у себя – это Бернард знает точно, он следит за крышей с помощью бинокля и видит курящего Клинта. Вот что значит – не везет._

_Но когда он уже собирается уходить, возле подъезда останавливается роскошный красный Порше. Бернард на мгновение замирает, не в силах бороться с врожденной любовью к красивым машинам. А затем он едва не шарахается в сторону, видя, что в машине рядом с водителем сидит младший брат. Выдержки хватает не рвануть отсюда подальше, а остаться и посмотреть._

_Клинт выбирается из машины, вынимает какой-то сверток. Его спутник высовывается и едко отзывается по поводу этого района:  
\- Милое местечко.  
\- Серьезно? Тогда пошли, поднимешься в «гнездо».  
\- Знаешь, я, пожалуй, в машине тебя подожду. Или ты решил остаться?  
\- Да нет, мне минут десять нужно.  
\- Ну, тогда вали, да поскорее, я еще рассчитывал сегодня оторваться._

_Клинт фыркает и скрывается в доме. Бернард понимает, что сегодня разыграть сцену из индийского фильма не получится и что Клинт сейчас уедет. Он со злостью смотрит на водителя, брюнета с пижонской бородкой, ловит его взгляд и слышит в свой адрес:  
\- Эй, куда так уставился?_

_Боковым зрением Бернард замечает, что Клинт выходит из подъезда. Дальше оставаться здесь нет смысла, поэтому он разворачивается и уходит прочь. Не страшно. Он может прийти к Клинту в другой день, когда рядом не будет его подозрительных приятелей._

* * *

\- Это последний раз, когда я видел… - Бернард запнулся. – Когда я видел его живым. Я думал заявиться туда чуть позже и застать Клинта без посторонних. Но все последующие дни его не было. А потом случился День независимости.

Кейт впервые с момента их знакомства услышала в его голосе боль и злую иронию. И видит, что он умеет не только ухмыляться на любое замечание. Его смерть Клинта задела не слабее, а может, даже сильнее. И она просто не знает, что ответить ему сейчас. Подобрать слова не выходило, и она начала нести какую-то общую чушь.

\- Барни, я понимаю, ты его любишь. То есть любил, да..  
\- Люблю? – он вскинулся и пронзительно посмотрел на нее. – Я его ненавижу! Не-на-ви-жу! – по слогам произносит он. – Этот идиот сделал то, от чего я спасал его всю жизнь. И знаешь, что самое ужасное – он сделал это, превратившись в меня. Он стал мной, Кейт. Он бросил преступность, бросил своих дружков. И занялся тем, чем я всегда мечтал, - Бернард выдыхает. – Он обещал мне, что не станет делать глупостей. И все-таки сделал. Я пытался удержать его на мосту и удержал. А неделю спустя он взорвал себя вместе с ордой пришельцев. Круто, да?

Хозяин заведения, выполнявший функции бармена, неодобрительно покосился на них. Кейт успокаивающе кивнула ему, и он вернулся к своим бокалам. А Бернард, едва вспыхнув, угас и уставился на свои ладони. Кейт смотрела, как подрагивают его пальцы и вдруг совершенно спонтанно протянула руку и дотронулась до них, успокаивая. Бернард дернулся и посмотрел на нее. Она едва удержалась от крика – сейчас на нее смотрел Клинт. Тот самый Клинт, с которым она познакомилась, впервые придя в Организацию. 

Ей в голову пришло, что и возраст тот же самый. Клинту тогда было двадцать восемь. Бернарду сейчас тридцать девять или тридцать восемь. Минус десять с лишним лет, что он провел в заморозке. Совпадения начинали ее пугать. Она непроизвольно сжала его руку, но он, кажется, даже не заметил.

* * *

_Ему хотелось выть и метаться, как льву в клетке. Хотелось кого-нибудь убить, и если бы он был уверен, что это поможет, то сделал бы это, не раздумывая. Потому что так не бывает. Потому что это просто несправедливо. Бернард лучше других знает, что в жизни справедливости очень мало, после почти состоявшейся смерти ему это знакомо куда ближе. Но нелепая, дурацкая шутка судьбы помешала ему встретиться с братом._

_Да, он осознает, что возможно, вовсе не нужен был Клинту. Тот прекрасно обходился без него последнее десятилетие, смог бы обходиться и дальше. Если бы остался жив, конечно. Но теперь помощь нужна самому Бернарду. Не просто нужна – необходима. А Клинт, превратившийся в поток фотонов, практически сделал то, от чего старший брат его отговаривал на мосту – глупость. Абсолютно правильную с точки зрения морали и долга, но, тем не менее – глупость._

_Он мечется по полуразрушенному городу, забывая, где уже сегодня был, а где нет. А потом обнаруживает себя у дома, в котором находится квартира Клинта. Ноги сами несут его внутрь. Обойти бдительных соседей и взломать замок у него выходит на раз. Умения карманника, приобретенные в цирке и помогавшие на работе под прикрытием, спасают его в очередной раз. Он входит, закрывает дверь и застывает._

_Это место ничем не напоминает ему все те места, в которых ему и Клинту приходилось жить. Это был дом. Уютный по своему, в чем-то даже стильный. Бернард бродит по квартире, смотрит на фотографии на стенах, на некоторых узнает себя. На одной он видит двух мальчишек, одного в костюме индейца, с луком и стрелами, другого в обычной одежде. Они оба смеются в объектив, даже не подозревая, что всего через два месяца случится ссора, сломавшая им обоим жизнь._

_И тут Бернард не выдерживает. Он срывает фотографии со стен, хватает какие-то сувениры и швыряет их об пол. Затем ему на глаза попадается газета. Та самая газета, в которой сообщается о гибели спасших мир героев. Капитана и Соколиного глаза. Что-то внутри ломается. В одном порыве Бернард хватает стрелу из висящего тут же колчана и буквально вбивает ее в несчастную газету, пригвождая ту к стене._

_Он смотрит на устроенный им хаос. Затем хватает со стены лук и колчан и покидает квартиру. Он не замечает, что на лестнице, ведущей на чердак, сидит белая кошка с голубыми глазами. Она внимательно смотрит на человека, а затем, когда он уходит прочь, исчезает сама._

* * *

Они молчали уже больше получаса. Кейт переваривала, все, что рассказал ей Бернард. Он сам уже не знал, что еще можно сказать после такого откровения. В кафе наигрывало радио, своеобразная смесь джаза и хауса. Но стоило Кейт прислушаться, как музыка оборвалась, и начались новости. Она невольно прислушалась. Передавали в основном общегородскую чепуху и что-то связанное с Крии. Тему пришельцев журналисты будут обсасывать еще долго, пару лет, не меньше.

\- Сегодня, в своей квартире был убит житель Манхэттена. Полиция никак не комментирует это происшествие, но нам удалось узнать, что погибший скончался от трех колото-резанных ран. Наш корреспондент подозревает в этом мутантов…

Голос у ведущей был приятный, в отличии от самих новостей. Кейт невольно подумала о Дэйкене с его когтями. Мог он вытворить что-то подобное? Вполне.

\- В Бостоне пришел в себя один из пострадавших в результате нападения инопланетной расы Крии. Напоминаем, что несколько сотен человек из Нью-Йорка были доставлены в больницы других штатов в связи с переполненностью. Человек, который называет себя Франклин Бэйс Торнтон, вышел из комы утром этого дня. Напоминаем, вы можете оказать помощь пострадавшим по телефонам…

Кейт надоело слушать эту чушь. Ничего нового пока не сказали. В первую очередь ее интересовало очень специфическое убийство на одной из крыш. И если об этом не сообщат в ближайшие сутки, она сама пойдет на CNN или другой новостной канал и признается, что пристрелила фальшивого Хоукая.

\- Значит, это ты вломился в его квартиру? – задумчиво спросила Кейт.  
\- Ну да, я знаю, что это не особенно хорошо. Считай, мне нечем было заняться.  
\- Мне следовало сразу сообразить. Эти стрелы и лук. Я держала их в руках не так давно, когда была у Клинта. Просто я почему-то решила, что это Меченый устроил там раздрай.  
\- Меченый? – не понял Бернард. – Это не тот психопат, которого ты уложила?  
\- Мы уложили, - поправила его Кейт. – Да, именно он. Я думала, он решил поглумиться, раз нацепил маску Соколиного глаза. А откуда ты о нем узнал? – подозрительно спросила она.  
\- Из новостей и газет. Знаешь, несложно было догадаться, что к чему. О Норманне Осборне я знал еще когда работал в Бюро. И знал я мало приятного, поверь. Так что я сопоставил факты и понял, чем здесь пахнет. Месяц бродил по Нью-Йорку с луком наперевес. Бегать как-то не получалось, - он кисло улыбнулся, покосившись на свою больную ногу. – А потом напоролся на вас. Этот Меченый, он очень шумный. Был.

Кейт вспомнила мерзкую рожу Лестера и его каркающий голос. Да, уж убить его – все равно, что раздавить мерзкое, ядовитое насекомое.

\- Барни, а что ты будешь делать дальше?  
\- Не знаю. Стоило мне отомстить, как жизнь резко потеряла смысл. Попробую сделать себе документы и заняться чем-нибудь спокойным.  
\- Спокойным? – сыронизировала Кейт. – Будешь мемуары писать?  
\- Да хоть кактусы выращивать, - парировал Бернард. – Не знаю. Сейчас я хочу поспать – я неделю на ногах. Поеду в мотель, отдохну. Или в квартиру Клинта. Ты против?  
\- Да нет, что ты. Тем более, в свете всего случившегося эта квартира и все, что в ней есть, принадлежит тебе. Но знаешь, я думаю, сегодня тебе лучше переночевать у меня. Парень с луком вызовет ненужные подозрения. Ты вряд ли доберешься до Брайтона спокойно.  
\- А ты далеко живешь?  
\- Не волнуйся, идти не придется. У меня мотоцикл, забыл?

Они вышли на улицу, в морозный декабрьский воздух. Кейт поежилась.

\- Ты точно справишься? - Бернард подозрительно смотрит на ее спортивный байк и на саму Кейт.  
\- Не дрейфь. Я возила твоего брата. Это тоже нервное занятие.

Они оба рассмеялись, выпуская напряжение последних нескольких часов.

* * *

В квартире Кейт заметалась между ванной, спальней и гостиной в поисках лишнего одеяла, полотенца, домашних штанов, забытых кем-то из ее бывших. Бернард сонным взглядом наблюдал за ней, откинувшись на спинку дивана.  
\- Стрекоза, - вдруг сказал он.  
Кейт застыла с покрывалом в руках.  
\- Что?  
\- Я говорю, ты как стрекоза. Носишься в разные стороны и хрен поймешь, куда дернешься в следующий момент, - он засмеялся, явно не понимая, какие струны сейчас задел в ее душе. 

Кейт нарочито медленно ушла в спальню, стараясь не показывать, как сильно ее зацепило это слово. 

Стрекоза.

Так ее называл Клинт, все шесть лет их знакомства считавший, что она до сих пор зеленый стажер, которому нужно подтирать сопли. А Кейт и не протестовала против этого прозвища – так она удостаивалась хоть какого-то проявления чувств. И в последний день, когда он прощался с ней, он тоже назвал ее так.

Она вернулась в гостиную, вручила Бернарду постельные принадлежности и поймала его вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Ну что еще? – нетерпеливо спросила она.  
\- Я тебя чем-то обидел?  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Слушай, я не идиот и не слепой, - он потер лицо ладонями, - Я просто немного устал. И если я ляпнул лишнее – скажи.  
\- Ты не сказал ничего обидного, Барни.  
\- Но тебя это все равно задело, - он не спрашивал, а констатировал факт.

Кейт промолчала, сунула ему в руки подушку и направилась на кухню. Бернард вздохнул, устроился поудобнее и пробормотал:  
\- Спокойной ночи, Кейт.  
\- Спокойной, Барни, - вполголоса произнесла она, не оборачиваясь.

На кухне она вынула из холодильника бутылку с остатками молока, открыла, принюхалась. Поморщилась. Разумеется, молоко прокисло. Кейт отправила бутылку в мусорку, извлекла из все того же холодильника банку колы и вернулась в гостиную.

Бернард уже успел уснуть. Неудивительно, учитывая, сколько он уже не спит. Он лежал на животе, уткнувшись в согнутую в локте руку, а подушку запихнув куда-то под живот. «Какое до боли знакомое зрелище», - с горькой иронией подумала Кейт. Если вспомнить, сколько раз она наблюдала Клинта, дрыхнущего на дежурствах в их кубрике на Хелликарьере, то ирония становилась вполне оправдана. И поза практически такая же. Кейт тихонько вздохнула. Есть над чем задуматься.

\- Барни, - негромко позвала она.  
Ей не ответили. Она поставила колу на комод и подошла к дивану. Водолазка Бернарда задралась, обнажая шрамы на спине и левом боку. Прежде чем накрыть его одеялом, она не удержалась и коснулась длинного уродливого рубца под ребрами. Бернард даже не шевельнулся. Кейт поправила простыню и ушла в спальню, забыв так и не открытую банку с газировкой на комоде.

\- Господи, пусть он храпит по ночам! – отчаянно прошептала она, закрыв дверь. – Пусть он слушает Уитни Хьюстон и любит «Титаник»! Пусть стульчак унитаза не поднимает! Что угодно! Ну, нельзя же быть настолько похожими!

Кейт стащила с себя брюки и ничком рухнула в кровать. Голова готова была взорваться. Слишком много выпало на долгую декабрьскую ночь. Она успела отомстить, найти нового друга и приволочь к себе домой. А теперь за стенкой лежит человек, донельзя похожий на Клинта. Клинта, в которого она была влюблена столько лет и из-за которого все это и случилось.

Она перевернулась на спину и уставилась в потолок, усеянный звездами и планетами. В глазах двоились Марс и Малая медведица, а в голове внутренний голос благим матом требовал успокоить взбунтовавшееся сердце. Она сжала простыню в кулаках и выдохнула.

Сколько она так пролежала? Когда она скосила глаза на часы на стене, то увидела, что рассветет примерно через час. Замечательно. Можно уже и не пытаться уснуть и дождаться утренних новостей. Или пойти влезть в Интернет. Там наверняка найдется что-то про Меченого. Зря она, что ли, тратила столько времени и нервов? Пусть даже это не он вламывался в квартиру Клинта.

Внезапно Кейт поняла, что думает не о том. Все, месть случилась. Это пройденный этап. И тот, ради кого она мстила – он тоже уже в прошлом. Она слишком привыкла держаться за него. Она должна быть благодарна судьбе и случаю за то, что ей есть чем заняться сейчас. Нахальная рыжая проблема, оккупировавшая ее диван, требовала внимания. 

Кейт вдруг осознала, что будет законченной дурой, если позволит себе протянуть с решением снова. Она упускала свой шанс уже трижды. И помереть ей одинокой кошатницей и старой девой, если она сделает это в четвертый раз.

Она сползла с кровати и твердым шагом направилась в гостиную. И, распахнув дверь, с изумлением обнаружила на пороге Бернарда, уже занесшего руку для стука. На его лице не было и следа сонливости, только решимость. Такая же, как у самой Кейт.

\- Я тебя разбудил? – хрипло спросил он.  
\- Что? – не сразу сообразила Кейт. – А, нет. Нет, я сама собиралась.  
Он хмыкнул.  
\- Тогда, раз ты все равно не спишь, можно с тобой поговорить?  
\- Хорошо, - немного озадаченно ответила Кейт, заметив, что забыла про брюки и стоит перед Бернардом в одной майке и трусиках, и бросилась одеваться.

Бернард вежливо отвел взгляд, дожидаясь пока Кейт натянет джинсы. Но краем глаза он отметил, что она покраснела, и усмехнулся. Наконец, она справилась, повернулась к нему и спросила:  
\- Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?  
Бернард не стал возвращаться обратно в гостиную и прошел в спальню.  
\- О себе. И о Клинте.  
Кейт напряглась.  
\- Это становится интересным.  
\- Боюсь, ты не о том сейчас подумала, - возразил Бернард. – Я заметил, как ты реагируешь на его имя, как смотришь на меня, и знаешь, я бы хотел кое-что прояснить.

Бернард уселся на кровать, и, не глядя на Кейт, продолжил:  
\- Я же вижу, что ты постоянно нас сравниваешь. Это нормально, наверное. Ты знала его несколько лет и да, я догадался, что ты к нему питала нечто большее, чем дружба. Повторюсь, я считаю, что мой брат был идиотом, раз этого не замечал.   
\- А себя ты считаешь очень внимательным, да? – тихо спросила Кейт.  
\- Меня профессия обязывает, - усмехнулся Бернард. – К тому же, я уверен, что в каком-то смысле я тебе тоже нравлюсь.

Кейт предпочла не заметить этого «тоже».  
\- Ты очень самоуверенный, знаешь?  
\- Знаю. И понимаю, что эта симпатия основана в первую очередь на нашем с Клинтом сходстве. Но, черт возьми, мы братья, мы обязаны быть похожими друг на друга. И я никуда от этого не денусь. Просто пойми, Кейт, сравнивать нас можно до какого-то определенного предела. Я не лучше Клинта и не хуже. Я другой. Пусть ты пока этого не видишь. Я хочу, чтобы ты однажды это разглядела.

Кейт ничего не ответила на это и отошла к окну. Зябко поежилась, хотя в квартире было тепло. Этот разговор шел именно в том направлении, в котором ей хотелось, но она никак не могла решиться, чтобы самой сказать все, что нужно. Будь проклята неуверенность, которая столько лет мешала ей признаться Клинту! Теперь она не дает ей сделать то же самое по отношению к Бернарду. Кейт зажмурилась и прижалась пылающим лбом к стеклу. Со стороны кровати послышался легкий шорох, а в следующую секунду она поняла, что ее кто-то обнимает. Легко, без какой-либо претензии. 

\- Барни, ты отличаешься от него решимостью.  
\- Возможно. Ну, а ты разве против? – он усмехнулся.  
\- Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, - протянула она, все еще не открывая глаз.  
\- Не веришь, что я говорю правду? А если я скажу, что у меня в данном случае есть своя выгода?  
\- Тогда я решу, что ты наглый, самоуверенный, расчетливый мудак, - философски заметила Кейт.  
\- Ого, сколько эпитетов сразу! - он засмеялся.  
\- Не уходи от ответа.  
\- Ну, выгода всего одна, - Барни рискнул признаться во всем окончательно. – Я не хочу быть один, Кейт. Вот и все. Пойми, оказаться человеком из прошлого – это очень тяжело. Когда вся твоя жизнь стала дымом над водой, когда твои близкие стали воспоминанием – это невыносимо. Я бы хотел найти человека, который меня поймет. А ты на свете одна такая. Потому что кто еще мне поверит?   
\- Я тебя понимаю, Барни, честно, - сказала Кейт, вспоминая Стива и Шэрон. – Поверь, я прекрасно знаю, о чем ты сейчас говоришь.

Кейт осторожно повернулась к нему, стараясь не вырываться из объятий. Для того, чтобы посмотреть Бернарду в глаза ей пришлось запрокинуть голову. Но разница в росте смущала ее все меньше – в конце концов, когда мужчина выше – это гораздо естественней. Она невольно вспомнила Клинта, который был с ней одного роста. Да, она еще долго будет его вспоминать. Слишком долго она была к нему привязана. Слишком мало времени она знает Бернарда. Но, может быть, он тот, кто сможет дать ей что-то новое. Что-то, чего недоставало раньше и теперь, наверное, даст ей возможность стать целой. Ей слишком надоело быть раздробленной на части. Ей тоже надоело одиночество.

Кейт привстала на цыпочки и осторожно коснулась его губ своими.  
\- Ты и правда считаешь, что у нас может получиться? – шепотом спросила она.  
\- Думай я иначе, был бы здесь?  
Кейт фыркнула и легко толкнула его в сторону кровати. Кажется, надевать брюки вторично было ошибкой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Вообще-то, левшой у нас является Реннер, а не Хоукай, но давайте допустим некоторую художественную вольность?  
> ** Бернард на самом деле не был преступником в полном смысле этого слова. Он был работником ФБР под прикрытием, но однажды его раскрыли, и все закончилось довольно плачевно. Клинт об этом не знал до его смерти, потом ему об этом сообщил Алан Скоффилд.   
> *** http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_luf12lCvKt1qdwygho1_500.jpg  
> Бернард в больнице.


	33. Глава тридцать вторая. Искажение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> Shot – Обними Меня  
> Skillet - Awake and Alive  
> The Yardbirds – Turn Into Earth  
> Hurts – The Road  
> 7000$ - Lost Angeles  
> Михаил Башаков – Герой 2 (Я был когда-то…)

Ванда давно ничего не боялась. 

В ее жизни было много плохого. Порой казалось, что плохого было больше, чем у ее отца, за всю его долгую жизнь. Но она не стала такой, как Эрик или ее брат, Пьетро. Какое-то время она разделяла их убеждения, шла по выбранному ими пути, но потом ей надоело. Она свернула на свою тропу, спокойную и извилистую. Свою. Она по прежнему считала, что люди как вид - твари в большинстве своем мерзкие и жалкие. Но точно так же она думала о собственной расе – мутантах. Среди них она тоже находила мало достойных личностей. Может, именно поэтому она вышла замуж за существо, что не являлось ни тем, ни другим. Андроид, способный любить – насколько это отличалось от привычного ей порядка вещей!

Не все было так просто. Виктор, с его вживленной эмоциональной матрицей и строгими моральными императивами, казался идеалом. До тех пор, пока дело не касалось простой физиологии. Если с сексом все обстояло куда ни шло, то с ее обычным женским желанием иметь детей поделать что-то было сложно. Виктор не был дураком, и тоже понимал, что для полноценного брака им мало быть вдвоем. И к намерению Ванды найти донора отнесся с пониманием. Без особого энтузиазма, впрочем.

Она уехала в Европу, стараясь развеяться перед сложным выбором. Там на нее вышел Щ.И.Т. и сделал попытку завербовать. К тому времени она еще не ушла из Братства, но и связываться с очередной головной болью не собиралась. Организация испортила ей отдых, и Ванда собиралась ответить ей той же монетой.

А потом она встретила мужчину, который всего за одну ночь перевернул ее представление о жизни. Потому что он, дева Мария, оказался человеком! Обычным человеком, не мутантом. Обычным тридцатилетним авантюристом. Обычным самцом, который искал себе приключений. Обычным… Нет, необычным.

Целых девять дней она была на седьмом небе от счастья и сходила с ума от влюбленности. Целых девять дней ей было плевать на весь белый свет. Она почти решилась сбежать с ним на край света – ждала лишь, пока он сам предложит. А что предложит – не сомневалась. Ей хотелось безумия, терпкого и будоражащего, как бокал Бордо. Кто же знал, что когда-нибудь безумие погубит ее жизнь?

А потом она узнала, что тот, кому она отдала свое сердце, напрямую связан с Организацией. И наступило резкое, болезненное отрезвление. Ванда вспомнила о Викторе, вспомнила о своих планах. И грубо разорвала то немногое, что успело нарасти между ней и необычным лучником. Ей было плохо, больно и невыносимо обидно. Обидно, что она так просто поддалась грубоватому обаянию, больно, потому что успела полюбить.

Затем случилась бойня на Острове складов, побег и попытка пережить. И внезапное понимание того факта, что расставшись с лучником, она не избавилась от него до конца. Кое-что осталось с ней. Точнее, в ней. Ванда едва не лишилась рассудка вторично, когда поняла, что беременна. В первые часы она была почти уверена, что избавится от последствий и забудет об этом, как о страшном сне. А потом она приняла решение, о котором в дальнейшем ни разу не пожалела. Два малыша, бегавших по дому, были тому подтверждением.

Ради семьи Ванда прекратила всякую деятельность, как член Братства, попросила Ксавье помочь уладить проблемы с законом и зажила, словно заурядная домохозяйка. Почти заурядная. Потому ни одна нормальная домохозяйка не умеет тасовать реальность, будто колоду карт. Но, тем не менее, прошлое стало прошлым.

Вот только иногда она видела во сне взъерошенные русые волосы и светлые, с льдинками глаза. Прошлое не желало отпускать. Иногда кроме этих глаз она видела еще и кровь. Иногда – кровь и огонь. Прошлое угрожало страхом. Но Ванда давно разучилась бояться. И умела со страхами бороться. Она нашла лучника и заставила нацепить кусок горного хрусталя, который самолично зарядила собственной энергией. О том, что она чувствовала, увидев его пять лет спустя, Ванда старалась не задумываться.

Чужая удача лучнику не помогла. Ванда не билась в истерике, когда увидела в выпуске новостей репетицию Судного дня. Она знала, что в нестерпимой вспышке света горит заживо ее несчастная любовь. Она умела видеть вероятности, она могла чувствовать свой амулет на расстоянии. Жаль, она не была всесильной. Жаль, от безумия защититься невозможно.

Алая Ведьма вернулась из небытия. Она обвинила в смерти Хоукая Вдову, внесла раздрай в ряды тех, кто называл себя Мстителями, заразила своим отчаянием и болью всех остальных. Но легче ей не стало. Оставалось последнее средство – ждать, когда прошлое станет прошлым. И она ждала, надеясь, что ей не понадобится для этого вся жизнь.

* * *

Впервые за несколько недель выдался свободный день. Виктор увез мальчишек, и Ванда приводила в порядок дом, забываясь в привычных хлопотах. Через пару недель должно было наступить Рождество, а она до сих пор не решила, что дарить детям и мужу. Оказывается, выбор весьма велик. А времени для него все меньше.

Их дом находился не в самом благополучном районе Бостона, хотя по сравнению с Чарльзтауном все же был едва ли не примером для подражания. Раньше никаких проблем не возникало, но после недавнего нападения Нью-Йорк почему-то по всему восточному побережью прошла волна преступлений. Ванда начала грешить на отца и его методы, но обвинить Магнито пока было не в чем. А жизнь, тем временем подбрасывала неприятные сюрпризы в виде бездомных и мелкой шпаны, что шаталась по району.

Иногда они стучали в ее двери, но неизменно были посылаемы по известному всякому адресу. Как правило, все понимали. Для самых упорных Ванда не стеснялась использовать свои способности. Странно думать, что ее, Алую Ведьму, способны напугать мелкие уголовники.

Сегодня, кажется, был именно такой случай. Когда раздался дверной звонок, Ванда находилась наверху. В окно второго этажа она увидела, что у входа стоит какой-то мужчина. Не шпана, скорее, обычный наркоман. Минут десять она его игнорировала, но потом терпение лопнуло и она распахнула дверь, полная решимости подпалить наглецу нечто интимное.

На пороге стоял парень самого бомжацкого вида, в каких-то обносках, невероятно худой и заросший по уши. Он кутался в тонкую, не по погоде, куртку и без перерыва жал на звонок. Ванда мгновенно вскипела.

\- Какого черта? Больше доставать некого?  
Ей не ответили. Не факт, что парень ее вообще услышал. Ванда разозлилась. Ее рука машинально сжалась в жесте концентрации энергии.  
\- Проваливай, покуда цел, - сквозь зубы посоветовала она.  
Незнакомец поднял взгляд от пола.  
\- Ванда, - хрипло произнес он.

Не узнать эти глаза и этот голос она не могла. Ванда зажала ладонью неродившийся крик, пытаясь удержать в себе рвущийся с цепей страх. Кажется, она еще не разучилась бояться.

* * *

Песок под пальцами. Влажный песок, который забивается под ногти, раздражает кожу на ладонях, и хочется отряхнуть его, избавиться от этого неприятного зудящего ощущения. Но вот беда, это ощущение было единственным, что еще роднило его с действительностью. Ничего более реального своему состоянию он противопоставить не мог. Ему казалось, что исчезни чертов песок – и исчезнет он сам, и всякая память о нем. Смерть. Кажется, он говорил, что смерти нет. Кому? Когда? Да и было ли это? Не вспомнить. 

Ему было страшно. Ему было страшно двигаться вперед, не зная, что там и потерять последнюю ниточку, что еще держала его на плаву. Ему не хотелось возвращаться, потому что там, позади не было ничего хорошего. Он не помнил, с чего так решил, но что-то упорно подсказывало ему – так и есть. Он помнил огонь – белый, слепящий, жгучий. Боль от него. И ощущение чужой ладони в правой руке. Кто-то пытался вытащить его из этого ада. Вот только непонятно было – получалось или нет.

Он из всех сил тянулся за этой рукой, но неизменно выскальзывал и падал в огненную бездну. В ушах звучал проникновенный шепот, говоривший «Жертва… принести жертву… принести жертву богу…» Бартон пытался кричать, чтобы избавиться от давящего шепота, но кричать ему было нечем. И он слушал, думая, что скоро сойдет с ума, если до сих пор еще не сошел. А потом шепот перекрывал чей-то язвительный голос, который его, Бартона, называл идиотом и камикадзе. Кто-то еще спрашивал его о смерти. Настойчиво требовал ответа, что такое смерть. Бартон не знал, он бы хотел ответить, но не мог. Кто-то называл его глупым лучником, кто-то кричал на него. Голоса сливались в один сплошной гомон, от которого шла кругом голова. И когда он почти обезумел от голосов, они внезапно замолчали.

Потом была темнота.

А за ней – тяжелое, давящее пробуждение.

Ощущения возвращались постепенно. Вместо песка под пальцами оказались шершавые простыни. Вместо чужой руки – пульсометр и повязка. Вместо голосов – писк и шуршание приборов.

С огромным трудом Бартон разлепил веки. Свет неприятно резал глаза, но это было лучше темноты. Зрение никак не могло сфокусироваться, и он выхватывал лишь какие-то общие образы из окружающего мира. Кровать. Окно. Стены. Провода. Капельница. Занавеска. 

Он был в месте, странным образом похожем на госпиталь, только почему-то не похожим на госпиталь Щ.И.Т.а. Когда в палату вошла медсестра, его догадка подтвердилась. В его уже почти родном госпитале даже санитары были с военной выправкой, а эта женщина оказалась огромной, полной мексиканкой. На ней даже униформа была другая.

Медсестра миновала его кровать, не заметив, что он очнулся, и прошла куда-то за ширму. Словно сквозь вату до него донесся ее гортанный смех и тихий мужской голос, ответивший что-то. Бартон выдохнул и попытался шевельнуться. Получилось неважно. Он едва смог двинуть левой рукой, а усилий пришлось приложить, как для драки с Халком. Тело одеревенело. На секунду его прошил ужас, что он парализован. Страх подстегнул его, и получилось дернуть ногой и свалить на пол капельницу. Руку в локте прошила резкая боль. Бартон скосил глаза и увидел, что на локтевом сгибе из-под катетера выступила кровь.

Из-за ширмы выкатилась медсестра и залопотала со скоростью пулемета. Бартон попытался что-то сказать, но вышло только невнятное шипение. Кажется, связки у него тоже в нерабочем состоянии. Тем временем она бросилась подбирать капельницу и возвращать на место трубки и склянки, а затем осматривать его самого, по прежнему не удосуживаясь поинтересоваться, как собственно пациент себя чувствует. Впрочем, Бартон не был уверен, что сможет ей ответить. И даже что сможет понять что-то из ее речи. Она вдруг ухватилась за голову и вынеслась из палаты.

Бартон вздохнул от облегчения. Долго терпеть рядом с собой подобное создание было невозможно. Он снова шевельнул ногой, убеждаясь, что чувствительность при нем. Голова кружилась. Он попытался вспомнить, как вообще оказался здесь. Вокруг не было никаких знакомых вещей, и единственной, что казалось Бартону уместным сейчас – это сама больница. Последнее, что более-менее четко держалось в его памяти, это жесткий подоконник под затылком. Он хотел спать. Он сидел у окна в больничной палате и пытался заснуть. В больничной палате. Он пытался заснуть, потому что ничего больше не мог сделать. Сделать для Тора…

Тор. 

Его едва не подкинуло на месте. Предыдущий всплеск адреналина казался легким волнением по сравнению с тем, что случилось сейчас. Если бы Хоукай был в состоянии анализировать сейчас, он сказал бы, что внутри него взорвалась водородная бомба. Он подскочил на койке, не в силах удержать себя на месте. Ослабевшие легкие не справлялись с рваным, тяжелым дыханием. Кардиомонитор надрывался истошным писком, регистрируя пульс за двести. А в голове у Бартона пульсировало одно слово. Вернее, одно имя.

Тор.

Он умирал. Умирал, а Бартон даже не знал, чем ему можно помочь. Он заскрипел зубами от отчаяния. Словно рыбацкая сеть одно слово потянуло на свет остальные. Тор, удар, падение, вспышка, Танос, Крии, битва. Образы всплывали все разом, заполняя сознание до предела, давя все мысли, не давая сосредоточиться. Перед глазами потемнело от напряжения. Бартон не выдержал и закричал. Глотка отозвалась дерущей болью. Но, кажется, ему стало легче. Правда, всего на секунду. Когда способность видеть к нему вернулась, он обнаружил, как палата стремительно наполняется людьми в белых халатах.

Кажется, мексиканская медсестра выполнила свою миссию – привела сюда всех, кого только смогла найти. Бартон затравленно огляделся вокруг. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось оказаться в центре внимания толпы незнакомых людей. Он пытался успокоить дыхание. К нему подошел один из врачей, самый пожилой из всех. Бартон инстинктивно попытался закрыться, выставив перед собой правую руку. 

\- Не волнуйтесь, вам ничего не угрожает, - мягко произнес врач. – Меня зовут доктор Шепард. Вы в больнице, с вами все в порядке.  
\- Где? – прохрипел Бартон. – Что за больница?  
\- Бостонская городская клиника, - не слишком удивился вопросу врач. – Отделение интенсивной терапии.

Бартон изумленно уставился на него. Как, скажите на милость, он оказался в Бостоне? Он точно помнил, что был в Ньюарке*. Одолеть несколько сотен миль и не запомнить этого?

\- Почему? – он сглотнул, - Почему я здесь? Что я делаю в Бостоне?  
\- Вас доставили на вертолете муниципальной больницы Бруклина.  
\- Откуда? – окончательно впал в ступор Бартон.  
\- Из Нью-Йорка. В тамошних больницах попросту не было мест, а ваш случай был критическим. Поэтому решено было эвакуировать сложных пациентов в соседние штаты.  
\- Какой еще критический случай? Вы о чем вообще?

Кажется, доктор Шепард заметил, что ничего, из того, что он сообщает пациенту, не кажется тому нормальным.

\- Скажите, вы помните, что с вами произошло? - спросил он.

Бартон взглянул на него исподлобья, а затем покосился на кучу народа, все еще находящегося в палате. Доктор понял, в чем дело и махнул рукой в сторону.

\- Господа, будьте добры, покиньте нас. Я думаю, мне стоит переговорить с пациентом самому.

Толпа с каким-то сожалением благополучно поредела. Осталась только та самая медсестра с пугающими габаритами и девушка с бейджиком, на котором кроме невнятного имени значилось «психолог». Психолог – это хорошо, решил Бартон. Может, хоть кто-то сможет объяснить ему, что за ерунда тут творится. И почему ему по-прежнему кажется, что он до сих пор не проснулся.

\- Итак, надеюсь, вас не смутят эти дамы, - улыбнулся доктор Шепард. – Скажите, вы помните, что с вами было до того, как вы пришли в себя?  
\- Не очень, - Хоукай покачал головой, - Все смутно. Нет, не смутно. Все вообще никак.  
\- Ну что же, - сожалением констатирует врач. – В это нет ничего странного, вы пережили серьезный стресс. А вы можете назвать свое имя?

Бартон снова сглотнул. И что говорить?

\- Можно попить? – спросил он. – Горло першит.  
\- Да, да, конечно, - кивнул доктор Шепард. – Мисс Гонсалес, дайте пациенту воды.

Бартон медленно тянул теплую водичку из больничной невыливайки и лихорадочно обдумывал ответ на самый простой вопрос. Может ли он назвать свое настоящее имя без риска? Сомнительно. Он оказался черт знает где, без какой-либо связи со своими. Да что уж, без связи с собственной памятью. Но для таких случаев существовал универсальный для каждого агента способ. И способ этот собирался испробовать. А назывался способ вполне тривиально - анаграмма.

\- Голова кругом идет, - пожаловался он, отставляя невыливайку. – Я вообще не помню, что случилось.  
\- Я вас понимаю, - согласился врач. – Вы не волнуйтесь, все уже позади.  
\- Да я не волнуюсь, - Бартона уже начинало подташнивать от сочувственного тона доктора. – Просто я не понимаю ничего.  
\- Мы сможем связаться с вашими родными, чтобы они приехали. У вас есть близкие в Нью-Йорке?  
\- Да, есть. Знаете, а можно я сам им позвоню? А то они и так, наверное, волнуются…  
\- Разумеется. Но перед этим мы должны кое в чем убедиться. Скажите, как вас зовут…  
\- А я разве не сказал? – очень натурально удивился Бартон. – Черт, простите. Меня зовут Фрэнк Торнтон.  
\- Фрэнк Торнтон? – переспросил доктор Шепард  
\- Да, именно, - кивнул Хоукай. – Полностью – Франклин Бэйс Торнтон.   
\- Отлично! – врач кажется вполне удовлетворенным, - Мисс Ньюман, вы записали?  
\- Да, - пискнула девушка-психолог, что-то чиркнув в блокнотике. – Я сообщу в службу.  
\- Будьте так добры, - отечески улыбнулся доктор Шепард и снова повернулся к Бартону. – А мы еще поговорим. Мистер Торнтон, вы уверены, что ничего не помните?  
\- Я же сказал, каша в голове. Как будто треснули поленом как следует, - Хоукай потер глаза и с надеждой посмотрел на врача. – Док, что со мной случилось?  
\- Мистер Торнтон, вы уверены, что хорошо себя чувствуете? Думаю, вам стоит повременить с этим, хотя бы пару дней.  
\- Я хочу знать, что со мной было, - голос Бартона стал жестче. – И я вполне готов это услышать. Мне уже куда лучше, чем двадцать минут назад.

Он не соврал ни в едином слове – ему действительно стало лучше. Остаточный заряд после того, как на него водопадом хлынули воспоминания, держал его в почти бодром состоянии, если не пытаться шевелиться слишком активно. 

\- Хорошо, - вздохнул доктор Шепард. – Я попытаюсь объяснить вам. Мисс Гонсалес, предупредите Джона.

Медсестра закивала и вывалилась из палаты. Решив, что думать над этими странностями он станет после, Бартон приготовился слушать.

\- Вы поступили в нашу клинику после взрыва над Манхэттеном…

Хоукай слушал и с каждым словом Шепарда его вера с собственное безумие крепла. А разум судорожно подыскивал объяснение всему, что приходилось анализировать.

Если верить Шепарду, то картина вырисовывалась следующая. Спустя сутки или чуть больше после того, как по миру прошла новость о нападении на Нью-Йорк инопланетной расы, случился взрыв невероятной силы. Вспышку света было видно за пятьдесят миль окрест. После этого власти сообщили, что агрессия подавлена и пришельцы убрались восвояси. Разумеется, все это происходило на волне небывалой паники и воплей о пострадавших. Последних оказалось так много, что принять их всех медучреждения штата просто не смогли. Поэтому многих отправляли в другие города.

Бартон оказался в их числе. Его нашли на пляже, на юго-восточной оконечности Бруклина, в районе Брайтон-бич, в обгоревших лохмотьях, без документов и мобильного. Когда выяснилось, что он впал в кому и выходить из нее не собирается, было принято решение отправить его в Бостон. А теперь самая потрясающая деталь – все это случилось больше двух месяцев назад. Бартон почувствовал, как у него на затылке стали шевелиться волосы. Этого просто не могло быть.

Два месяца. Он два месяца пролежал в коме, в другом городе, не помня при этом, что с ним случилось. Все заканчивается на том, что он задремал в палате Тора. Что там с Тором тоже неясно. Его не нашли свои. И самый жуткий вывод из этого – возможно, его и не искали. Возможно, его считают погибшим. Мало ли что произошло в тот день над Манхэттеном. 

Бартон старался не выдавать, насколько шокирующее для него оказалось все это. Он откинулся на подушки и уставился в потолок. Связных мыслей не осталось, хотелось просто закрыться подушкой и лежать, лежать…

\- Мистер Торнтон, как вы? – участливо поинтересовался доктор Шепард.  
\- Я? Перевариваю, - пробормотал Бартон. – Знаете, это действительно неожиданно.  
\- Я думаю, вам стоит пообщаться с нашим психологом, мисс Ньюман, вы ее видели…  
\- А может, попозже? – с надеждой спросил Хоукай. – Я что-то не горю желанием сейчас это обсуждать. Мне нужно осознать все, понимаете?  
\- Да, да, конечно, - согласно закивал врач. – Тогда я велю мисс Гонсалес дать вам успокоительное, чтобы вы могли поспать. Вам нужно отдыхать и набираться сил.

Доктор Шепард вышел, оставив Бартона наедине с мрачными мыслями и вновь накатывающей усталостью. Успокоительное? Поспать? Кажется, он уже отоспался на год вперед.

* * *

Огонь. Он снова задыхался и даже не мог кричать. Вокруг него разверзся ад, и нельзя было шагнуть ни вперед, ни назад, потому что ад был везде. Бартон видел, как горят его руки, как огонь прожигает их насквозь, как плоть отваливается от костей. Он пытался кричать, но голоса не было. 

Больше всего ему хотелось отключиться, провалиться в темноту. Он не мог закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть преисподней перед собой, потому что веки тоже сгорели. Весь мир сжался до одного большого сгустка белого пламени. Прямо перед ним стояла чья-то фигура, он знал, кто это, но не мог вспомнить. Человек ему улыбался, словно не замечая ничего вокруг. Бартон вглядывался в черты лица, но видел лишь себя самого, только почему-то голова была объята пламенем.

Позади кто-то звал его имени. Он обернулся и увидел Капитана. Вернее, обугленный скелет Капитана в полусгоревшей форме с белой звездой. С большим трудом он узнал в этом чудовище Стива. Он протянул к Бартону свои черные, обгорелые руки.

\- Ты! – хриплым, неживым голосом закричал он. – Это все из-за тебя! Ты во всем виноват!

Бартон не понимал, как этому полутрупу вообще удается говорить – ведь он сам не мог произнести ни одного слова. Стив тянулся к нему, словно хотел задушить, но пальцы его начали распадаться на куски, а затем он сам рассыпался пеплом. Бартона обдало душной волной вперемешку с чужим прахом. Он снова попытался шагнуть, но почувствовал, что падает вниз. 

Кто-то схватил его за правое плечо, и это ощущение слегка затмило боль от огня. Он обернулся, но не смог понять, кто это, видел лишь чью-то широкую ладонь, покрытую шрамами и огрубевшей коже. Рука рванула его наверх, заставляя встать. Рядом с ним оказалась женщина в белом костюме, с кровавой раной в груди. Она улыбнулась кому-то, кто держал Бартона, и тоже протянула ладонь. Он увидел, как изо рта ее тонкой струйкой течет красное, как ее губы шевелятся и услышал:

\- Проснись! Да проснись же ты!

Голос у женщины оказался мужским. Бартон мотнул головой. Правое плечо снова что-то толкнуло. Он мотнул головой и обнаружил, что лежит на своей койке, в больничной палате. Словно ничего и не произошло. Он выдохнул и резким рывком приподнялся. Плечо неприятно ныло. Он машинально повернулся и увидел рядом с собой набалдашник трости в виде головы дракона. Посмотрев чуть дальше, он обнаружил, что трость эту держит в руках худой парень с озабоченным выражением лица. Сам же он лежит на соседней койке, которая была отделена ширмой.

\- Ну и как? – непонятно спросил парень. – Ты уже проснулся?  
\- А что не видно? – буркнул Хоукай, потирая плечо.  
\- Ну, вообще-то, установить, что человек не спит можно только с помощью специальной медэкспертизы, - заявил парень, утягивая трость обратно. – А ты сам не сможешь сказать, спишь ты или тебе кажется, что спишь.  
\- Тогда зачем спрашивать?  
\- Ну, должен же я был что-то спросить? – резонно заметил парень. – Кстати, ты стонал во сне. Я поэтому тебя и разбудил.  
\- Что, так сильно мешал? – Бартон откинулся обратно на подушку.  
\- Да нет, это было негромко. Но я подумал, что звать медперсонал не стоит. Кажется, тебе не слишком нравится с ними общаться, я прав?

Бартон не ответил. Он все еще переживал свой кошмар. Перед ним, как наяву, стояло обезображенное огнем и яростью лицо Стива. И его обвиняющий крик «Ты во всем виноват!». До него с пугающе холодной ясностью дошло – это не просто так. Он действительно в чем-то виноват. Вот только проблема – он не помнит этого. И не знает, как выяснить, а рядом нет никого, кто мог бы ему помочь. Бартон сравнил себя со слепым котенком – такой же жалкий и беспомощный, даже передвигаться пока не способен самостоятельно.

\- Эй! – ворвался в мысли жизнерадостный голос. – Ты снова завис?  
\- Да тебе какое дело? – разозлился Бартон. – Не с кем больше пообщаться?  
\- Ну, на самом деле не с кем. Я уже два месяца смотрю на твою рожу, а сегодня ты заговорил, знаешь, как сложно было не навязываться сразу же? Я ведь понимаю, нервы, припадки, все такое, но ты не поверишь, как тут скучно. Ты часто лежишь в больницах? Если нет, то точно не поймешь, это ад на земле. Я самого нападения готов был пойти и сам разнести этих зеленых человечков…

Бартон обалдело слушал это нескончаемый поток задорного бреда. Кажется, этому парню действительно было скучно.

\- Слушай, а ведь мы не знакомы! – вдруг воскликнул он. – Меня Крис зовут, а тебя.  
\- Э… - замялся Бартон.  
\- Ты Фрэнк, верно? – хитро улыбнулся Крис. – Я помню, ты назывался старикану Шепарду. – А ты сам-то помнишь, как тебя зовут?  
\- Помню, - огрызнулся Хоукай.  
\- Ну не злись, - примиряющее поднял руки Крис. – Мне просто скучно, вот я и развлекаюсь, как умею.  
\- Раз скучно, шел бы на улицу и развлекался там, - разозлился Бартон. – За два-то месяца можно было додуматься.  
\- Я бы и ушел, если бы мог, - невесело улыбнулся Крис и откинул одеяло.

Вначале Хоукай не понял, что он должен там увидеть – просто пустая кровать. А потом до него дошло – вот именно, кровать действительно была наполовину пуста. Бартон почувствовал, как краска заливает лицо. Вместо ног у Криса были две культи, обмотанные бинтами. Пару секунд Бартон рассматривал их, а потом поднял взгляд. Крис смотрел, ожидая реакции, уже без всякой веселости. 

\- Да, чемпионом мира по бегу тебе не быть, - выдавил из себя Бартон.  
\- Да почему же? – рассмеялся Крис. – В прошлом году Оскар Писториус занял восьмое место на Олимпиаде в Лондоне. И у него тоже не было обеих ног.  
\- Серьезно? – не поверил Хоукай.   
\- Вполне, - Крис вернул одеяло на место. – Ты что, не смотрел?  
\- Нет, как-то времени не было, - Бартон не стал уточнять, что был занят в то время на одной мясорубке в Бразилии. – И что, ты собираешься стать как он?  
\- Нет, я стану круче – возьму золото, - серьезно заявил Крис. – Только денег накоплю на протезы. Углепластик вещь дорогая, - он вздохнул и снова заулыбался. – Фрэнк, ты ведь тоже из Нью-Йорка?  
\- Тоже? – не понял Бартон  
\- Да тут половина отделения наши, когда пострадавших вывозили. У меня предложение – давай обратно вместе поедем, я к тебе привык уже, а это даже проще…  
\- Привык? Да мы познакомились только что!  
\- Какая разница, я на тебя таращился два месяца. Ко мне мало кто приходит, все дома, заняты. Я тут от скуки действительно на стену лезть готов. Единственное окно в мир – вот оно, - Крис поднял с тумбочки планшет, показывая Хоукаю. – Смотрю все, что связано с этими летающими гадами. Много интересного.

Бартон внезапно подумал, что да, это очень удобно. И жизненно необходимо ему самому – просто чтобы понять, что же случилось на Манхэттене. И, может, это даст ему хоть какой-то ключ к понимаю, почему он ничего не помнит. Надо будет попросить у парня игрушку на пару часов.

\- Ты тоже во время взрыва пострадал? – спросил Бартон.  
\- Нет, раньше, - покачал головой Крис, - Когда на Манхэттене началась эта заварушка с инопланетянами. Я не эвакуировался вовремя, ждал подругу. Потом узнал, что она уехала со своими родными, а я зря там торчал. Когда рухнуло здание бизнес-центра на Таймс-сквер, я был слишком близко, - взгляд Криса утратил цепкость и ушел куда-то вглубь. - Помню взрыв. Помню, как было больно. А потом – все. Очнулся уже здесь. А на соседней койке ты лежал.  
\- И стоило оно того, чтобы теперь быть инвалидом? – Бартон пытался не выдать охвативших его эмоций. – Та девчонка, она часто приходит?  
\- Вообще не приходит, - скривился Крис. – Зато я видел все своими глазами. Знаешь, когда над тобой пролетает Железный человек или мимо проходит лысый зеленый Кинг-Конг…  
\- Халк, - непроизвольно поправил его Хоукай. - Зеленого великана зовут Халк.  
\- А, спасибо, буду знать, - усмехнулся Крис. – А как звали парня с луком, ты тоже знаешь?

Бартон подобрался, готовый в любую минуту броситься в атаку. То, что сказал Крис, могло означать только одно – он знает, кто Бартон такой. И вопрос его был задан не для получения ответа, а для проверки реакции. Хоукай напрягся, ожидая, что сейчас в палату ворвутся вооруженные коммандос или еще что в этом духе. Но Крис смотрел на него без угрозы, всего лишь со злой иронией.

\- Чего ты опять такой серьезный? – спросил он. – Я не собираюсь тебя сдавать никому.  
\- А я поверить должен?  
\- Да нет, не должен, - пожал плечами Крис. – Но я сразу понял, кто ты, когда увидел тебя. Ты довольно запоминающаяся личность, если разглядывать вблизи. Я был довольно близко, только вряд ли ты помнишь, ты тогда мир спасал.  
\- Ты был там?  
\- Говорю же, я был почти в эпицентре ваших разборок. Знаешь, как я удивился, когда понял, с кем лежу в одной палате. Правда, говорить никому не стал, решил, что тебя найдут свои же. А потом…  
\- Что потом? – отрывисто спросил Бартон.  
\- А ничего, за тобой никто не пришел, - Крис покосился куда-то в сторону. - Слушай, может, ты успокоишься? Я здесь последний, кто решится на тебя напасть.

Бартон только сейчас заметил, что держит левую руку сжатой в кулак, словно собирается бить. Он опустил ее и выдохнул. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее.

\- И тебя зовут не Фрэнк, - уверенно заявил Крис. – Это было понятно всем, кроме Шепарда.  
\- Какой ты догадливый, - настороженно произнес Бартон.  
\- Просто внимательный, - отмахнулся Крис. – Ты слишком долго увиливал от ответа, словно придумывал себе новое имя. Сейчас я тоже прав.  
\- Почти. Мне не нужно было придумывать, я его просто вспоминал.  
\- Заранее придумал, да?  
\- Почти, - Бартон снова улегся на место. – Почему ты меня не раскрыл?  
\- Ну, у меня есть одна главная причина – скука. К тому же, у всех есть свои секреты.

Хоукай неохотно кивнул. Почему он так легко раскрывается перед этим мальчишкой? Только ли из-за его слов о тайнах?

\- Так ты скажешь мне, как звали парня с луком? – не унимался Крис.  
\- А то ты не знаешь? Из нас двоих это у тебя есть доступ в сеть.  
\- Ну, а если я хочу кое-что проверить? Ты не волнуйся, нас никто не слушает. Жучков тут при мне не устанавливали, а врачам это неинтересно.  
\- Ладно, - решился Бартон. – Я скажу. В обмен на твою игрушку.  
\- Планшет? – удивился Крис. – Зачем он тебе?  
\- Мне тоже нужно окно во внешний мир.  
\- Ну, если так… - задумался Крис. – Тогда не только имя.   
\- А что тебе еще-то?  
\- Подробности. Ты думаешь, я просто так говорю о скуке? Нет, друг, я тут с ума схожу от безделья. Какое-никакое развлечение – и я хочу использовать его на всю катушку.  
\- Идет, - согласился Бартон. – Что ты хочешь знать?  
\- Да что угодно. Просто – что, как и почему.

Хоукай прикрыл глаза, собирая в кучу то, что у него еще не отобрала изменчивая память. Впрочем, если он попытается сейчас разложить все по полочкам, может, всплывет что-то незамеченное?

\- Сомневаюсь, что смогу рассказать почему, - он скомкал простыню в ладони. – Видишь ли, я здесь оказался не совсем запланировано…  
\- Я догадался, - насмешливо заметил Крис.  
\- Меня зовут Соколиный глаз. Или раньше звали, не знаю. Я два месяца здесь, потерялся слегка. Тот взрыв, из-за которого ты ноги потерял… Там погиб мой начальник и старый боевой товарищ. От него остался только кусок ткани размером с носовой платок. Эти твари отступили ненадолго, и мы решили нанести упреждающий удар. Нанесли…  
\- Неудачно?  
\- Не то слово, - Бартон мрачно улыбнулся. – Мой друг очень сильно пострадал, врачи сказали, что он умирает, что они бессильны и все такое. И я тоже ничего не мог сделать. Вот, собственно, и все.  
\- А взрыв космического корабля? – не выдержал Крис.  
\- Я не знаю, о чем ты.  
\- Это тот, после которого тебя нашли.  
\- Ах, этот, - Бартон почесал затылок. – Без понятия, как он взорвался.  
\- Ну, ты же все видел? 

Хоукай молчал. Был ли он там? И из-за кого этот взрыв случился?

\- Я не знаю.  
\- Как это не знаешь? – опешил Крис.   
\- Не знаю и все. Отвали, - разозлился Бартон.  
\- Ты не помнишь! – осенило Криса. – Ты не помнишь, что случилось!  
\- Да ты сама проницательность!  
\- Я тебе больше скажу, Соколиный глаз, я точно знаю, что ты там был.  
\- Откуда? – приподнялся на локте Бартон. – С чего ты это взял?  
\- С того, что ты спас наш мир! – торжествующе заявил Крис. – Ты и Капитан Америка. Об этом сообщали в СМИ. Без имен, просто ваши прозвища. Но сам Тони Старк это подтвердил…

Крис еще что-то говорил, но Бартон уже не слушал. Он посмотрел на свои ладони – они мелко дрожали. Всю жизнь он боролся со своими нервами, но, кажется, безуспешно. 

«Тони Старк подтвердил». 

Старк. Он знает. Он наверняка что-то знает и нужно добраться в первую очередь к нему, а не на базу. Бартон облизнул пересохшие губы. В ушах стоял крик Стива из его сна «Это все из-за тебя! Ты во всем виноват!» Господи, что он натворил? Что он сделал, если ему снится мертвый Роджерс? Неужели они оба… Оба считаются погибшими. Те, кто спас мир. Нет, нет, не может быть. Стив тоже может оказаться жив, даже наверняка, он ведь куда сильнее, он пережил семьдесят лет подо льдами…

Бартон вдруг согнулся в приступе мигрени. Голова готова была взорваться от давления. Он инстинктивно сжал ее руками и взвыл. Перед глазами мельтешила метель из солнечных зайчиков и цветных вспышек. Его мозг пытался сказать хозяину что-то важное, но, как назло, Бартон не мог вспомнить. Сколько он лежал в позе эмбриона, корчась от боли? Наверное, недолго. Крис не успел позвать врачей, он лишь только поднял свою трость, чтобы нажать тревожную кнопку.

\- Не надо, - простонал Хоукай.  
\- Не надо - что? – полюбопытствовал Крис.  
\- Не зови никого. Не надо. Уже все прошло…  
\- Уверен?   
\- Да. – Бартон выдохнул и попытался сесть. Голова кружилась.  
\- Паническая атака, - авторитетно заявил Крис. – Это у тебя посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство.  
\- Да что ты в этом понимаешь, мальчик? - поморщился Бартон.  
\- Я? Только то, что вычитал в Сети и услышал здесь.  
\- Тоже мне специалист нашелся.

Хоукай припомнил, как ему вправляли мозги после психической ломки, которую устроил ему Локи. Вот это было по-настоящему страшно. А кошмары и головная боль – досадно, но амнезия куда неприятнее. 

\- Кстати, Усейн Болт, ты мне обещал свою игрушку.  
\- Ты же сказал, что не смотрел Олимпиаду?  
\- У всех есть тайны, - флегматично отозвался Бартон. – Ну так что?  
\- Держи, - с сожалением передал ему планшет Крис. – Если что, спрашивай. Я довольно давно только этим и занимаюсь.  
\- Ага, как только, так сразу, - пробормотал Бартон, погружаясь в паутину.  
\- Черт, кому рассказать – не поверят, - распинался на заднем плане Крис. – Я в одной палате с Соколиным глазом!

Даже не надо быть ясновидцем, чтобы понять, что Бартон решил узнать первым.

Тор.

Разумеется, открытой информации нигде не было, только домыслы очевидцев и невнятные видеозаписи. Разумеется, Бартон и надеялся, что у него получится. Но не попробовать он просто не мог. И когда на сайте «Stark Industries» он обнаружил фотографии с пресс-конференции, данной Тони вроде как после неких событий на Манхэттене. Там была Хилл, там был Джонс, еще какие-то агенты. И там были Мстители. Бартон едва не свалился с койки от облегчения, когда увидел массивную фигуру в алом плаще. Рядом с Тором были Логан и Бэннер, сам Старк изредка приближался к ним. Стива не было нигде.

Бартон бегал по всем ресурсам, на которых можно было найти хоть что-то интересное. Но ничего более информативного не было, а входить в закрытую сеть Щ.И.Т.а под своим старым паролем он опасался. Он выключил планшет и отложил его в сторону. Ему нужно узнать, что произошло. Весь мир, похоже считает Клинта Бартона мертвым. Может, стоит как-то разуверить всех на этот счет?

\- Мне нужно позвонить, - высказал он вслух первую здравую мысль за все время.  
\- Тут с этим просто, - зевнул Крис, - На нашем этаже есть таксофон. А на первом – можно позвонить из приемного отделения. Только ты сейчас никуда не пойдешь.  
\- С чего бы? – снова напрягся Бартон.  
\- С того, что у тебя мышечная атрофия, друг мой. А с ней не ходят, а ползают.

Хоукай шевельнул пальцами ног. Все казалось вполне прекрасным, кроме ненормальной слабости. Может, Крис прав?

\- Я дойду, - самоуверенно заявил Бартон. – В какую сторону?  
\- Ну, пару шагов ты сделаешь, а потом? Тебе нужно кресло на колесиках или чья-то помощь, - продолжал рассуждать Крис. – На меня не рассчитывай. И вообще – добро пожаловать в мой мир.  
\- Что-то я не заметил в тебе обреченности, как у всех ампутантов, - негромко сказал Бартон.  
\- А я оптимист по жизни, - иронично ответил Крис. – Из тех людей, которые потеряв ноги, считают, что теперь смогут научиться многим новым вещам.  
\- Всем бы такой подход.  
\- Твои слова – да по нужному адресу.

Бартон протянул планшет Крису, и в этот момент простыня соскользнула из-под его руки. Он неловко дернулся, хватаясь за поручень кровати, и выронил планшет. Успела мелькнуть злость на свою неуклюжесть, досада на себя же, чувство вины и пара ругательств. Крис увидел это и взмахнул рукой, словно пытаясь заморозить время. Бартон ожидал услышать звон бьющегося стекла, но как ни странно, не услышал ничего. 

Он даже не сразу понял, что электронная игрушка висит в воздухе. Висит. В воздухе. Плавно покачиваясь и бликуя тусклым светом палаты. А Крис сидел, протянув к ней руку, и сосредоточенно таращился. Некоторое время планшет левитировал в его сторону. Затем расстояние уменьшилось настолько, что Крис без особого труда смог взять его в руку.

\- Руки дырявые, - дрожащим от напряжения голосом проговорил он. – Чуть не разбил ведь! - на его лбу выступила испарина, руки тряслись. – А туда же – я пойду, я смогу…  
\- Это что сейчас было? – потрясенно выдал Бартон.  
\- Ты что, слепой? – Крис небрежно бросил игрушку на откидной столик. – Я думал, Мстители и не такое каждый день видят.  
\- Не каждый, - возразил Хоукай. – И не все. Ты психокинетик?  
\- Вроде того.  
\- Вроде того? Ты только что поймал на лету вещь, не прикасаясь к ней.  
\- Ну и что? – отмахнулся Крис. – По сравнению с другими это детский лепет.  
\- По сравнению с другими? – не понял Бартон. – С кем же это?  
\- С другими… психокинетиками, - замявшись, ответил Крис.  
\- Ты мутант, - констатировал Бартон.  
\- О, так значит, ты знаешь нашу братию?  
\- Не только знаю. Среди ваших у меня есть друзья. Впрочем, есть и враги, и их больше, как ни печально.  
\- Бывает, - Крис отдышался. – У меня тоже не все ладно в отношениях с себе подобными.  
\- Так значит, ты об этих тайнах говорил?  
\- Об этих тоже. Не выдашь меня?  
\- Я на идиота похож?  
\- Временами, - снова заулыбался Крис. – Когда несешь чушь про собственную самостоятельность. Соколиный глаз, а давай спать? Меня такие упражнения выматывают, ты даже не можешь представить как.  
\- Я не хочу спать, - помрачнел Бартон.  
\- Из-за кошмаров? – понимающе кивнул Крис, - Ну да, не самое лучшее, что может случиться ночью. Тогда сиди, утром будем думать, как связаться с внешним миром. А сейчас, извини, но я отключаюсь, - он завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее и через минуту уже посапывал в свое удовольствие.

Бартон удивленно поднял брови на это. Ведет себя, словно ничего не произошло. Может, для него привычно оказываться в нестандартных ситуациях, но сам Хоукай по-прежнему считал, что по ошибке загремел в какую-то психушку, до того ему все вокруг напоминало театр абсурда.

Спать он не хотел совершенно, а вот обдумать свое положение, пока нет возможности его изменить вполне мог. И под начинающего похрапывать Криса он решал, куда ткнется в первую очередь.

* * *

Утро началось с физиотерапии. Полезная вещь в принципе, учитывая его неспособность нормально ходить. Врач, следивший за ним, пока он работал на тренажерах, диву давался тому, как легко пациент после двухмесячной «спячки» двигается. Бартон помалкивал о том, что до своего попадания сюда тренировался ежедневно не меньше двух часов. Теперь те тренировки дали свои плоды – на среднестатистического обывателя он никак не тянул. Через пару часов он уже довольно уверенно двигался и в палату вернулся на своих двоих. 

По пути он успел еще раз взглянуть в зеркало, на сей раз как следует. Утром, во время умывания, на это не было времени. Сейчас же на него из-за стекла смотрел бледный, очень худой мужчина лет сорока. Заросший по уши, с мужественными клочками светлой бороды и новыми морщинами на лице. Да, в таком виде его бы даже Кейт не узнала. Бартон подумал, что если он еще и обреет голову, то сможет спокойно пройти по Башне. Впрочем, в Башню бездомных не пускают.

Крис увидел его и улыбнулся, но Бартон успел заметить мелькнувшую в его взгляде зависть. Как бы этот мальчишка не храбрился, он все равно не мог не хотеть передвигаться как все люди. И пусть у него есть бонус в виде сверхспособностей, это не перестает делать его инвалидом. Бартон улыбнулся в ответ и уселся на свою кровать.

\- Ну что, ты все еще горишь желанием спасать мир? – сыронизировал Крис.  
\- Когда это я такое говорил?  
\- Да хоть вчера. Не прямым текстом, но вид у тебя был именно такой.  
\- Парень, а может, ты и мысли читать умеешь?

Крис в ответ лишь загадочно усмехнулся. Бартон собрался было съязвить на тему самоуверенных детей, но его прервало появления вчерашней монументальной медсестры. Кажется, мисс Гонсалес. Просто таки ходячий стереотип, подумал Бартон.

\- Мистер Саммерс, вы опять всю ночь не спали? – с порога залопотала она. – Не обманывайте меня, я вижу у вас синяки под глазами.  
\- Хелен, ну я правда спал, - Крис виновато покосился на Бартона. – Вот, спроси.  
\- Он спал, - подтвердил Хоукай. – Честно.  
\- Ага, то есть не спали вы! – переключилась на него мисс Гонсалес. – И теперь я буду бороться с нарушением режима сразу двух пациентов!  
\- Хелен, ну, хватит, - Крис казался серьезным, но его глаза смеялись. Видимо такое шоу ему было привычным. – Мы больше так не будем.  
\- Знаю я вас, мистер Саммерс, - проворчала она, - уже два месяца смотрю и ничего не меняется. Впрочем, что это я! У меня же дело к мистеру Торнтону!  
\- Ко мне? – насторожился Бартон. – Я вроде только вчера оклемался, не успел еще накосячить…  
\- Ах, ну что вы! Просто когда вы поступили к нам, ваши вещи тоже привезли, в бумажном пакете…  
\- Вещи? Я думал, меня там нашли чуть ли не нагишом.  
\- Ну да, ваши лохмотья никто не стал дезинфицировать. Но одну вещь я решила сохранить, - она вынула из объемистого кармана на боку что-то завернутое в бумажный платок и отдала ему.

Бартон принял сверток. Тот оказался довольно тяжелым и холодным. Он развернул его и от неожиданности едва не выронил на пол то, что лежало внутри.

Амулет. Серебряная цепочка, паутина оправы, прозрачный кристалл. Почти прозрачный. Больше камушек синим не светился. Он вообще не светился и казался выточенным из обычного мутного хрусталя. Бартон присмотрелся и обнаружил на нем едва заметную трещину. Кажется, вся сила, что хранилась внутри, вытекла в эту трещинку. 

\- Спасибо, мисс Гонсалес, - пробормотал он. – Вы даже не представляете, что вы для меня сделали.  
\- Мистер Торнтон, я выросла в семье католиков, я знаю, что для людей значат их реликвии.  
\- Это был подарок, - нес какую-то чушь Хоукай. – Я думал, потерял его, спасибо…

Медсестра с чувством выполненного долга ушла. Бартон пару минут тупо смотрел на амулет. Он казался… Казался сломанным. Ненастоящим. Но это точно был тот самый камень. Бартон вспомнил, как просил Ванду об удаче. Может, то, что он жив, как-то связано с тем, что камень больше не мерцает? 

\- Эй, ты опять завис! - нетерпеливо влез в его мысли Крис. – Что это за стекляшка?  
\- Я же сказал – подарок, - Хоукай надел цепочку на шею, ощутив, что амулет перестал греть и казался тем, чем, в общем-то, и являлся – холодным камнем.  
\- И зачем он тебе?  
\- Ни зачем, просто меня просили его не снимать.  
\- Ладно, черт с этим. Дружище Фрэнк, а ты знаешь, что про тебя рассказывают во всех новостях?  
\- Что? – подскочил Бартон. – В каких еще новостях?  
\- В обыкновенных. По тиви и радио идет одна и та же новость. «В Бостоне пришел в себя один из пострадавших в результате нападения инопланетной расы Крии. Напоминаем, что несколько сотен человек из Нью-Йорка были доставлены в больницы других штатов в связи с переполненностью. Человек, который называет себя Франклин Бэйс Торнтон, вышел из комы…» - процитировал на память Крис. – И так далее и так далее. В сети то же самое. Ты знаменитость, - он вдруг перестал улыбаться, увидев, как побледнел Бартон. – Эй, ты чего?  
\- Крис, мне нужно свалить отсюда, - выдохнул Хоукай. – И как можно скорее, пока сюда не приехали журналисты.  
\- Ты боишься прессы? – фыркнул Крис. – Тоже мне. Не волнуйся, я научу от них отбиваться.  
\- Я боюсь не журналистов, а тех, кто приедет вслед за ними, - Бартон заметался по палате. – Мне нужно бежать отсюда.

Крис присмотрелся к нему. Со стороны казалось, что Хоукая обуяла паника. Ну, или крайняя степень нервозности.

\- Ты серьезно, - утвердительно произнес Крис.   
\- Серьезно? Дальше некуда просто!  
\- И звонить, кому ты там собирался, ты не будешь.  
\- Некогда. Выберусь, найду таксофон, - Бартон огляделся, словно ища поддержки у стен. – Мне нужно выбраться отсюда незамеченным, это реально?  
\- Фрэнк, там зима, - проникновенно заметил Крис. – Ты собираешься в больничной пижаме рассекать по Бостону? Это не Калифорния.  
\- Плевать, мне опасно здесь оставаться.  
\- Вот как… - протянул Крис. – Тогда у нас проблема.  
\- Ты можешь мне помочь?  
\- Каким образом, позволь узнать? Я не могу из этой комнаты выйти, дружище Фрэнк.   
\- Отвлеки их. Сымитируй приступ или еще что-то…  
\- И что это даст? На меня обратит внимание пара медсестер, может еще и Шепард. А тебе нужно отвлечь охрану на выходе и в приемном покое. Это не вариант. Правда, можно попробовать кое-что… - Крис прикрыл глаза.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Соколиный глаз, заткнись на минуту, будь добр, - очень спокойно и не менее жестко рявкнул Крис, все так же не открывая глаз.

Бартон счел за благо замолчать. Этот парень не выдавал его в течении двух месяцев, какой смысл делать это теперь? Подозрения роились в нем, как множество ядовитых ос, но деваться было некуда – в своем нынешнем состоянии он мог справиться с одним человеком. Ну, может, с двумя. Но никак не с толпой санитаров и охранников.

Крис распахнул серые глаза, затянутые какой-то странной дымкой. Руки его снова тряслись, словно он опять поймал что-то силой мысли.

\- Значит так. Слушай меня внимательно и запоминай, повторять не буду, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, начал он. – Сейчас в здании навернется электричество. Народ запаникует, на тебя никто не обратит внимания. Ты пройдешь по коридору налево, спустишься по пожарной лестнице в подземный гараж. Охранник из будки уйдет, ты зайдешь внутрь, заберешь его куртку и запасные штаны, они лежат в ящике у двери. Там же есть ботинки, но они тебе великоваты. В куртке лежат ключи от машины, она стоит рядом, серый форд, седан. Выезжай аккуратно, тебя могут тормознуть на территории. Через пару кварталов брось машину и вали оттуда поскорее, они как раз хватятся. Ты все понял?  
\- Да, только… - замялся Хоукай.  
\- Спрашивай, - разрешил Крис.  
\- Откуда ты это узнал? Не только про машину, но про ящик, ботинки и вообще…  
\- А ты думал, я только предметы двигать умею? – горько усмехнулся Крис. – Я многое могу, если это кому-то нужно. Правда, нужно это немногим. Ладно, хватит трепаться, я почти готов. Сейчас выключится свет, выходи через пять секунд после этого, понял? – он нервно крутанул головой. - И не лопухнись, Фрэнк.  
\- Клинт, - проговорил Хоукай. – Меня зовут Клинт.  
\- А меня Крис. Натан Кристофер Саммерс.  
\- Знакомая фамилия, - подметил Бартон.  
\- Вполне может быть. Но друзья зовут меня Кэйбл**.  
\- А меня Бартон.  
\- Вот и познакомились. Все, Бартон готовься, - Крис снова закрыл глаза и сжал кулак. – Удачи тебе.  
\- И тебе, Кейбл, - пробормотал Бартон.

Свет мигнул пару раз и погас. Он выждал пять секунд, вышел в коридор и уверенно зашагал направо.

* * *

Все произошло именно так, как сказал Крис. Самым слабым местом в его плане был сам Хоукай. В любой момент его могли остановить, спросить, кто он и заставить вернуться. И это почти случилось, когда он выезжал с территории. Дежурному не понравилась его небритая физиономия и он решил выяснить, кто сидит в машине. Но едва он потянулся к дверной ручке, как с треском лопнула лампочка над будкой, а шлагбаум сам поднялся. Бартон рванул с места, и через минуту клиника скрылась из виду. 

Он сильно подозревал, что здесь тоже не обошлось без Кейбла. В любом случае он оказался сильно должен этому непонятному парню, лишенному ног. И собирался вернуть этот долг, как только подвернется возможность. Но сейчас ему было не до этого – он снова бежал.

Машину он оставил у бакалейной лавочки в миле от больницы. Едва он отошел, как к ней пристроились два парнишечки-ирландца, с явной целью машину угнать. Бартон не стал им мешать. Путать следы, так с масштабом. Он отошел на сто ярдов от этого места и провел ревизию карманов куртки. Улов был небогат – пятьдесят два бакса наличными, пара кредиток, бумажник и документы на имя Дино Чампа, унылого семьянина с фотографии в водительских правах. Все найденное добро, за исключением денег, отправилось в ближайший мусорный бак. Бартон стоял на продуваемой всем ветрами улице и думал, куда двинуться дальше.

Путь у него сейчас мог быть только один, несмотря на кажущееся множество вариантов. Он мог позвонить Старку или Хилл и сообщить о себе, мог связаться с Кейт, но что-то его удерживало. Во всей истории, которая с ним случилась единственной неучтенной переменной оставалась Ванда. Вернее, амулет, что она ему дала. А, кроме того, он был уверен, что кроме нее никто не поверит, что по телефону говорит именно Клинт Бартон, а не какой-то псих. 

Бартон пересчитал наличность, прикинул, хватит ли на дорогу и отправился искать ближайшее такси. Проехать хоть сколько, а там он и пешком дойдет. Лишь бы Ванда не выгнала его, приняв за бездомного…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ньюарк - город в Нью-Джерси. Там расположен госпиталь Организации.  
> ** Кэйбл - Натан Кристофер Чарльз Саммерс - сын Скотта Саммерса из будущего. Мутант. Владеет психокинезом, телепатией, ограниченным ясновидением. Да, я обошлась с персонажем очень вольно ( у него был протез левой руки а не отсутствие ног), но это условности сюжета.


	34. Глава тридцать третья. Отрицание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> Наив – Я Живой  
> Skillet – Rebirthing  
> Bryan Adams – I Will Always Return  
> Ryan Star – We Might Fall  
> The Kills – Silent Night  
> Josh Garrels – Farther Along

Стоило отдать Ванде должное, она не повела себя как большинство ее сестер по полу – не стала кричать, закатывать истерику или впадать в ступор. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что она вообще не удивилась мертвецу у себя на пороге. Разумеется, удивилась. Но чем Алая Ведьма отличалась от своих соседок-обывательниц, так это богатым на события опытом и умением действовать в нестандартной ситуации. Ей хватило трех секунд, чтобы оценить обстановку, втянуть Бартона внутрь дома и захлопнуть дверь.

\- Тебя многие видели? – спросила она, разглядывая сквозь занавеску окрестности.  
\- Без понятия. Такси я оставил за пару кварталов и шел пешком, - Бартон поежился. – Думаешь, твои соседи меня узнают?

Она обернулась. Пару минут они разглядывали друг друга, надеясь отыскать что-то, что объяснит им, как поступать дальше. Ни он, ни она не знали, что обычно предпринимают люди в таких случаях. Бартон заговорил первым:

\- Слушай, я понимаю, насколько все странно выглядит, но…  
\- Серьезно понимаешь? – перебила она. – Мне кажется, у тебя просто нет выхода и ты несешь первую попавшую на ум ерунду.  
Бартон даже опешил.  
\- Я просто хочу объяснить свое появление тут хоть какой-то логикой.  
\- Какой к черту логикой, Клинт! – взъерепенилась Ванда. – Ты хоть представляешь, как это выглядит со стороны?  
\- Нет. Но, видимо, не слишком дико, раз ты не до сих пор не убила меня.  
\- Придурок, - констатировала она. – Был придурком раньше и им же остался сейчас.  
\- Ванда… - Бартон поежился от холода. – Мне нужна помощь.  
\- Заметила уже. Не каждый день приходится возвращаться невесть откуда, верно?  
\- Не знаю, тебе виднее. Если уж ты не удивляешься, - он поднял на нее глаза. – Ванда, я понятия не имею что произошло. Я мог бы объяснить, если бы знал хоть что-то…  
\- Так, - прервала его Ванда. – Все разговоры потом. У тебя губы белые и явно есть температура. Будем решать проблемы по мере поступления.

Ванда решительно пресекла все попытки Бартона вначале поговорить. Она загнала его в душ, велев греться, и сказала, что подберет ему одежду, а потом накормит. Выяснять, что вообще произошло, они будут потом. Хоукай слишком устал и замерз, чтобы протестовать и решил, что не подчиняться ей себе дороже.

Он стоял, упершись лбом в стену душевой, закрыв глаза, и не шевелился. Горячая вода, бьющая по коже, успокаивала, ее монотонный шум гипнотизировал. Бартон вдруг понял, что еще немного, и он возьмет и уснет прямо здесь. Но это открытие его никак не задело, напротив, им овладело какое-то странное равнодушие. Он сполз на пол, отворачиваясь от бьющей в лицо воды.

\- Клинт? – откуда-то издалека позвала Ванда. – Клинт, ты все? Я принесла одежду, выбирайся. Клинт, ты там что, заснул?  
\- Ага, - пробормотал Бартон, открывая глаза.  
Ванда решительно распахнула дверцу и отмахнулась от облака пара.  
\- Так, не изображай умирающего, ладно? Ты пешком притопал в мой дом, значит, способен дойти до моей кухни, - она закрутила кран и потрясла его за плечо. – Клинт, не вздумай! Не самое подходящее место, чтобы отлеживаться.

До Бартона вдруг дошло, что она стоит над ним, обнаженным, и трясет его, как куклу. Он вяло смутился и попытался прикрыться рукой. Разумеется, она это заметила и тут же съязвила:  
\- И что ты там такое прячешь, хотела бы я знать?  
\- Тебе вся эта ситуация не кажется несколько… двусмысленной? – Бартон встал, повернувшись к ней боком.  
\- Совершенно не кажется, - усмехнулась Ванда. – Лучник, даже если бы мне не хватало секса, я бы нашла более простой способ с этим разобраться, нежели соблазнение тебя в собственной ванной. А сейчас я просто хочу помочь. Одевайся.  
\- Ага, иной способ, - проворчал Бартон. – А что я буду думать, тебе плевать?  
\- Абсолютно, - уверила его Ванда. – Прошли те времена, когда меня это интересовало. Кстати, тебе побриться не мешало. С этой бородой ты похож на амиша*.  
\- Что, так жутко? – не поверил Бартон, касаясь щетины.  
\- Нет, просто очень смешно, - Ванды фыркнула, протягивая ему полотенце. – Все, что нужно есть в шкафчике над раковиной.

Она вышла, оставив его в некотором недоумении. Видимо, он слишком отвык от нее. От Ванды не стоило ждать охов и ахов, для нее было нормальным быть ненормальным. В конце концов, когда ты каждый день видишь и делаешь, то, что подавляющее большинство людей считает невозможным, постепенно у тебя меняются критерии нормы. Ну, и как следствие, трансформируется твое поведение. Хоукай, как человек близкий всему необычному, как Мститель, вполне мог понять, что к чему. Он просто отвык. И ему пора привыкать заново.

Забытое ощущение джинсов на еще влажной коже возвращало его в реальность. Бартон покопался в шкафчике, нашел там упаковку одноразовых бритв, пену и принялся за дело. Судя по тому, что все это добро лежало здесь нетронутым, им никто не пользовался. Бартон рассудил, что у самой Ванды наверняка было множество этих ее женских штучек, которые сводили его с ума еще во времена брака с Барбарой. Но вот чисто мужские принадлежности в этом доме могли понадобиться только одному человеку. Точнее, существу. 

Вижн чисто технически не мог пользоваться ни бритвой, ни чем-то еще в этом роде. Тогда зачем все это лежит здесь? Кого ждет? Бартон был слишком скептиком, чтобы считать, что Ванда припасла это для какого-нибудь любовника. Как вариант, это мог быть простой расчет женщины ведущей хозяйство. Правило «всякого случая» еще никто не отменял. Но почему-то ему казалось, что дело не в этом.

Ответ, в общем-то, лежал на поверхности. Ванда самоустранилась от деятельности Братства. И даже попыталась как-то минимизировать свою сверхъестественную сущность Ведьмы, чтобы жить той самой, обычной жизнью. Семья, дети, муж. И плевать, что дети мало чем отличаются от нее в плане способностей. Плевать, что муж – андроид на солнечных батарейках с вживленной эмоциональной матрицей. Соседи ведь этого не знают. Наверняка они считают их средней семьей не без странностей, но кто в наше время не таков?

И все эти маленькие детали – бритва, одежда, что-то еще, чего он не видел – они служили одной-единственной цели. Маскировка. От случайных визитов. От косых взглядов. От чужого внимания. Тоненькая пленочка нормальности, покрывающая – Бартон не сомневался – внутренний сюрреализм. Он слишком хорошо понимал, кто есть Ванда, и помнил ее мальчишек. И про Вижна он знал немало. Как можно было сосуществовать всем им на одной территории? 

При мысли об ее детях у Бартона что-то кольнуло в виске. Он поморщился от боли и едва не порезался. Возникло ощущение дежавю, которое не поддавалось логическому объяснению. С чем связать это внезапно нахлынувшее понимание повтора? Он отложил бритву и уставился в раковину. Клочья пены вместе с волосками плавно утекали в трубу. Словно отсекая все лишнее, он избавлялся от части себя самого. Если это снова повторяется то, что случилось в госпитале? Снова дикая мигрень и каша в голове. Снова состояние беспомощности перед собственной памятью.

Почему он не может вспомнить? Почему мозг упрямо подводит его к этому, не давая ключа от воспоминаний? Почему ему мерещатся мертвецы? Он помнил, какими глазами на него смотрела та женщина из сна. Он так старался запомнить, но до сих пор путался. Впрочем, реальность недалеко ушла от его сна. Кажется, ему еще предстоит на своей шкуре испытать прелести общения с Вандой в ее ведьмовской ипостаси.

Он закончил бриться, смыл остатки пены и взглянул на себя в зеркало. Его по-прежнему можно было узнать с трудом. Худое лицо, словно обтянутое желтой кожей, запавшие глаза. А еще в его внешности появилась новая деталь. Даже две детали. Шрамы. Два тонких, бледных шрама. Один на переносице, второй на левой скуле. Оба имели одно косое направление, словно кто-то ударил его по лицу чем-то острым, а он успел отклониться.

_…его по инерции выбросило вперед. Последнее, что он успел увидеть – как его лицо стремительно движется к встрече с приборной панелью…_

Бартон мотнул головой, отгоняя видение. Слишком ярко, слишком реально оно было. Снова дежавю. Он вдруг понял, что на секунду ощутил себя за штурвалом боевого самолета. Откуда это воспоминание? Он еще раз взглянул на себя, стараясь сосредоточиться на этих шрамах. Их же не было раньше. И он не помнит, откуда они взялись. Он вздохнул, сконцентрировался и… 

_…попытался привстать, но руки дрожали, и он предпочел обратно в кресло сползти. На губах ощущался слабый солоноватый вкус. Он провел рукой по лицу и убедился, что разбил лицо. На переносице и левой скуле появилось по глубокой царапине. Они-то и кровоточили. Причем довольно сильно – он едва шевельнулся, а приборную панель сразу усеяли черные брызги…_

Виски снова пронзили тонкие, раскаленные иглы, куда сильнее, чем в прошлый раз. Бартон обнаружил, что сидит на полу и держится за голову. Его немного тошнило, руки дрожали, на лбу выступил пот, но он что-то видел. Какие-то обрывки и их слишком мало. Память никуда не делась, теперь он знал это точно. Может, если попытаться еще раз.

Но от одной мысли об еще одном приступе его замутило. Нет уж. Не сейчас. Пусть ему поможет Ванда, он был уверен, что она что-то может. Бартон кое-как поднялся и выключил воду, стараясь лишний раз не касаться взглядом своего собственного отражения. 

Кажется, у него появился очередной бзик. В довесок к уже существующим.

* * * 

Дом был пуст. Кроме них двоих никого не было. Куда делись дети и Виктор, Бартон не спрашивал, хотя было интересно. Они сидели в той самой столовой, в которой она принимала его в прошлый раз. Для Бартона прошло меньше недели с того дня, но он не уставал себе напоминать, что нет, миновало уже два с лишним месяца. Не стоило забывать о времени.

Но Ванду это и не волновало на первый взгляд. Она посетовала на его худобу, отпустила едкую шуточку о безмозглых мужчинах, усадила его за обеденный стол и заставила впихнуть в себя легкий ужин. И на сей раз она приготовила ему не кофе, а тот самый горячий шоколад, о котором с восторгом рассказывал Том. Бартон отпил глоточек и убедился – пацан был прав на все сто, расхваливая его.

Бартон рассказывал Ванде обо всем, что произошло с того момента, как он отъехал от ее дома, чтобы пойти спасать мир. Она слушала, время от времени вставляя замечания и пояснения, которые открывали Бартон картину случившегося в чуть большей мере. Жаль только, это никак не помогало понять, что же случилось с ним самим.

\- Итак, ты заснул у постели этого вашего, с большой колотушкой?  
\- Тор, - поправил он ее. – Его зовут Тор.  
\- Допустим, - отмахнулась Ванда. – А потом ты проснулся уже лежа в Бостонской городской, так? И что было в этом промежутке, ты не помнишь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Вообще ничего?  
\- Ну, - Бартон задумался. – Какие-то фрагменты иногда. Не пойму, откуда и как их объяснить. И сны. Их я вообще не понимаю и боюсь.  
\- Кошмары? – заинтересовалась Ванда. – И что там?  
\- Смерть, - коротко ответил он. – Смерть и… мертвецы.

Бартон внезапно решил признаться себе, что так оно и есть. Стив, который примерещился ему – мертв. Не просто в его сне – он мертв вообще. По-настоящему. Это было еще одной деталью, выпавшей из его памяти. Деталью страшной, но он даже не сомневался, что это правда. И молился про себя, чтобы это было самым страшным в том, что ему еще предстоит узнать.

\- Сны, значит… - Ванда сцепила пальцы сложным замком и нахмурилась. – Это может тебе помочь.  
\- Я понимаю. Только это не так легко, как кажется. – Бартон отставил чашку и потянулся к груди. – Ванда, есть еще кое-что, - он вынул амулет из-под рубашки и показал ей.  
\- Это тот самый, верно? – она впилась взглядом в погасший кристалл.  
\- Да, тот, что ты мне дала. Только он слегка поломался, - Бартон повернул его трещиной наружу и продемонстрировал Ванде. 

Она протянула руку, повертела амулет пальцами, отпустила и отстранилась почти беспомощно. Хоукай следил за ней, делая вывод, что она тоже не до конца понимает, что случилось.

\- Выброс, - заявила Ванда. – Трещина появилась в результате мощного выброса. Энергия, которую я туда поместила, вырвалась наружу слишком резко.  
\- И что это значит? – осторожно спросил Бартон. – Этого не должно было произойти?  
\- Да нет, не в этом дело, - она раздраженно отмахнулась и стала похожа на разозленную кошку. – Это могло произойти в любой момент, с твоим-то образом жизни. Но я не понимаю, почему…  
\- Почему что?  
\- Почему ты до сих пор жив? – развела она руками. – Эта энергия должна была высвободиться из него столь резким скачком только в одном случае – если ты умрешь. Но ты жив, сидишь передо мной, а он, - она кивнула на погасший кристалл, - Он, по сути, уничтожен.

Бартон очень медленно спрятал амулет обратно под рубашку и застегнул воротник. То, о чем Ванда сейчас говорила, было выше его понимания.

\- Ванда, а в чем был смысл этой затеи, с талисманом?   
\- Помнишь, мы говорили об удаче?  
\- Помню, разумеется, - хмыкнул Бартон. - Для меня это было очень недавно.  
\- Так вот. Эта маленькая финтифлюшка служила одной цели – менять вероятности в сторону твоей удачи. Очень грубая аналогия, но какая есть. Настроена она была на тебя, вернее, на твое психополе, - заметив его недоумение, она сердито цокнула. – Не спрашивай меня о теории сейчас, все равно не поймешь. Просто слушай. Я неспособна осознанно изменять вероятности, Клинт. И когда произошел взрыв того корабля пришельцев, я почувствовала, как этот амулет теряет все, заложенное мной. Короче, на твоем языке это значит – потеря сигнала. Выброс был как своего рода проблеск, понимаешь?

Он неуверенно кивнул, потому что на самом деле понимал едва ли часть из сказанного Ведьмой. 

\- Ключевое понятие здесь – осознанно. Видишь ли, у мутантов способности и сила их выраженности завязаны на эмоции. Чем сильнее эмоция, тем сильнее всплеск. Потому самые надежные стимулы для нас – страх и боль. Именно их используют в своих экспериментах те, кто пытается нас изучать, - в ее голосе отчетливо проступила застарелая ненависть. – Те несколько случаев, когда мне удавалось устроить локальный Армагеддон, связаны с моим нестабильным состоянием.   
\- Остров складов, - вдруг произнес Бартон. – Тот случай у нас называют маленьким концом света. Тебя до сих пор боятся.

Воцарилось молчание. Бартон понял, что имеет в виду Ванда – вероятность того, что она изменила реальность, узнав о его гибели во время взрыва. А еще понял, что тогда, пять лет назад ей было действительно плохо – и если верить ей и проводить закономерности, то не просто плохо. Охренеть как плохо. И она до сих пор винит его. Но самое противное – он и по сей день не понимает, что такого совершил. Оказался связан с Организацией? Но так ведь он собирался с ней сбежать, серьезно собирался. Так в чем же дело?

\- Боятся, значит? – в ее голосе мелькнула горькая ирония. – Тогда ничего странного, что они не стали на меня нападать.  
\- Когда?  
Ванда вздохнула и отвернулась.  
\- На твоих похоронах. Там была толпа агентов, но ко мне даже не стали приближаться.  
\- Похоронах? – неверяще спросил Бартон. – Так были похороны? Когда?  
\- Через неделю или около того, - она уже жалела, что вообще подняла эту тему. – Мне было некогда особенно вдаваться, я лишь заметила, что могил всего три. Вашего главного, Фьюри, кажется. Еще парня в звезднополосатом трико. И твоя. 

Бартон пытался переварить сказанное ею. И не сказать, что получалось у него это успешно. Осознание, что где-то есть кладбище, на котором есть могила имени тебя, не прибавляло приятных ощущений. Напротив, теперь окружающий его мир казался больной фантазией спящего бога. От последней мысли его передернуло – вспомнился его сон. Бартон сжал голову ладонями, пытаясь остудить пылающую кожу. Ванда заметила это и встала.

\- Все, с тебя на сегодня достаточно. И с меня тоже. Отправляйся спать, - она подняла его из-за стола едва ли не шкирку. – И не спорь со мной, я сейчас злюсь, а когда я злюсь, всем вокруг лучше опасаться.

Бартон спорить и не пытался, он действительно устал. С момента побега из госпиталя и разговора с Крисом прошло уже порядочно времени.  
\- Ладно, мамочка, только не ругайся, - он обезоруживающе поднял руки. – Кстати, где твои мальчишки?  
\- Уехали. Виктор решил устроить им прогулку по Великим озерам.  
\- Жаль, я хотел бы их увидеть.  
\- Ты? Увидеть моих сыновей? – удивилась Ванда. – С чего бы?  
\- Да ни с чего, просто так, - улыбнулся Бартон. – Они мне нравятся, что тут такого?  
\- Неожиданно как-то, знаешь ли.  
\- Ванда, может, для тебя это будет сюрприз, но я люблю детей. Я треть жизни провел в цирке, у меня это почти профессиональное.  
\- О, ты снова скатился в тему своего профессионализма, - закатила глаза она. – Давай не будем, ладно?  
\- Ты о чем? – не понял Бартон. - Я же просто сказал!  
\- Лучше бы промолчал! – разозлилась она. – Если тебе так нравятся дети, завел бы своих!

Бартон задохнулся от возмущения. Сама того не зная, Ванда задела одно из самых больных мест. Он едва не выругался, но сумел сдержаться и сел обратно за стол. Ванда сверкнула глазами, но спорить не стала.

\- Не с моей работой заводить детей. У меня даже нормальной семьи быть не может, - он пошевелил пальцами, словно держа в руках невидимую сигарету. Курить хотелось страшно. – И вот не надо мне сразу про «мог бы уйти», ладно? Не мог. Я не ты, у меня с выбором не так все радужно.  
\- Но ты хотя бы мог попытаться, - она тоже присела. - Не уходить, так делать все одновременно.  
\- Да я так и сделал. Я женат был, Ванда. Целых несколько лет, представляешь?  
\- Не очень, - призналась она. - Как-то не получается вообразить тебя примерным семьянином.  
\- Да и не надо, не удастся. Не вышло у нас нормальной семьи, чего уж. Когда мы всегда вместе, на заданиях, дома, везде. Так нельзя. Это не может продолжать долго. Я думал, что если у нас будет ребенок, Барбара успокоится и перестанет рисковать. Но увы… У нас долго ничего не получалось, а когда, наконец, вышло, у нее случился выкидыш. Вот, в общем-то, и все.   
\- Мне жаль, - после недолгого молчания произнесла Ванда. – Правда жаль, Клинт.  
\- Не надо. Было и прошло, быльем поросло, - Бартон сам не понимал, почему вдруг разоткровенничался. – Мы после этого недолго были вместе. Не получилось. Друзья нас как-то попытались помирить, но не слишком удачно. Мы разбежались, я уехал. Встретил тебя, - он невесело усмехнулся. – Дальше ты знаешь. Вот как раз тогда я и готов был сбежать.  
\- Да, я помню, - после услышанного Ванда смотрела на те дни уже немного иначе. – Теперь понимаю, почему.   
\- Ну, а потом, я вернулся обратно, подумывал все начать сначала. Вообще все. И с Барбарой тоже.  
\- А она как, приняла тебя обратно?  
\- Кто, Барбара?  
\- Да. Она смогла успокоиться после всего этого?  
\- Нет. Не смогла, - он повертел в руках чашку. - Она погибла, Ванда. Любила рисковать, вот и доигралась. Можешь сказать, что это судьба, но случилось это в тот день, когда ты разнесла на куски Остров складов.

Он не сразу понял, что ошеломленная Ванда примет это на свой счет. И когда до него дошло, он сам поразился тому, как прозвучали его слова и как они могли быть ею поняты. А увидев, как она изменилась в лице, он даже не сразу смог объяснить ей, в чем дело. 

\- Клинт, - хрипло произнесла она. – Клинт, я не знала…  
\- Нет, нет! Стой, ты сейчас не о том подумала! – он выставил перед собой ладони. – Ты тут ни при чем! Ее вообще там в тот день не было, у них было задание на другом материке. Просто, - он облизнул пересохшие губы. – Просто это совпадение, вот я и сказал. Ты ни при чем.  
\- Лучник… - угрожающе начала Ванда. – Ты хоть думай, прежде чем говорить!  
\- Да откуда мне было знать, что ты там надумаешь!  
\- А для чего тебе мозги? Ты представляешь? – она не могла подобрать слов от возмущения. – Нет, ты не представляешь, Ты, как был идиотом, так им и остался! И смерть тебя тоже не изменила!

Выкрикнутые в сердцах слова цепляют Бартона, словно рыболовный крючок глупого окуня. Весь этот разговор, о детях, о семье, о них самих, он словно уже был, вот только Хоукай не может вспомнить, когда и кто был его собеседником. Ощущение повтора его не отпускало все это время, но сейчас, эта последняя фраза Ведьмы, она что-то в нем сдвинула. Он бы даже смог понять, в чем дело, но не получается – голова гудит и он не смог даже возразить.

\- Смерть, значит? – он скривил губы в злой усмешке. – То есть, ты даже не сомневаешься в этом, да? Что я мертв?  
\- Ты не мертв, не передергивай, - она и сама уже жалела о сказанном. – Ты живой и только попробуй в этом усомниться.  
\- Тогда объясни мне, я не понимаю! – подрагивающим от эмоций голосом спросил он. – Смерть меня не изменила, но она все-таки была?  
\- Я не знаю, Клинт. Честное слово, я бы объяснила тебе, будь у меня чуть больше информации. Все, о чем я говорю – не более чем совокупность моего опыта и каких-то разрозненных фактов. И этого мало, слишком мало.   
\- Тогда почему ты сказала о смерти? – не успокаивался Бартон.  
\- Да потому что эта стекляшка у тебя на шее погасла! – не сдержалась Ванда. - Я же говорила, она могла погаснуть только в одном случае – если ты погибнешь. Причем погибнешь насильственной смертью. Эмоции, Клинт. Страх, боль, отчаяние. Вот в чем дело. Все это было, иначе он бы все еще горел и потух гораздо позже.  
\- Но?  
\- Что – но?   
\- Я живой, ты сама сказала. А он потух. Где подвох?  
\- Да нет подвоха, включи логику уже! – Ванда устало откинулась на спинку стула. – Ты живой, но амулет никто вторично не заряжал, Клинт. Некому было. Да и незачем.   
\- Ванда, я не понимаю! – взмолился Бартон. – Я устал, я уже просто не соображаю. Объясни, наконец, что происходит?   
\- Ты так хочешь знать?   
\- Я сюда пришел ради этого! Ты единственная, кто способен внятно растолковать мне весь этот бред.  
\- Да все просто, на самом-то деле, - она тоже казалась уставшей. – Был взрыв. Видимо, что-то пошло не совсем так, как вы хотели. Ты и ваш Капитан погибли, причем не самой легкой смертью. Кристалл погас. Затем каким-то образом, не спрашивай каким, не знаю, ты очутился на пляже, где тебя подобрали. С амулетом на шее, без сознания и воспоминаний. Все, дальше ты и сам способен догадаться. Кто-то вытащил тебя оттуда. И вернул в тоже состояние, что и раньше – восстановил статус-кво. То есть, прежнее тело, без повреждений, и отсутствие воспоминаний о случившемся.   
\- Не совсем, - Бартон коснулся шрамов на лице. – Этого раньше не было. И я почти уверен, что они появились как раз перед взрывом. Как это возможно?  
\- Я не знаю. Клинт, пойми, все это – лишь мои домыслы. Они ни на чем не основаны. Я даже представить не могу, кто бы мог такое совершить…  
\- А ты могла это сделать? – напрямик спросил Бартон. – Вернуть меня? Ты могла бы? Ты же сама сказала, что все зависит от твоих эмоций, и ты не всегда себя контролируешь? 

Она не сразу ответила, и он бы пожалел об этих вопросах, не будь он в таком отчаянии. Несколько секунд, бесконечно долгих от того, что она смотрела ему в глаза. Несколько долгих секунд, что он снова тонул в этой бездне безумного василькового оттенка. Несколько секунд, что он пытался вспомнить, у кого были такие же синие, как небо глаза. Напрасно.

\- Клинт, подумай немного. Подумай, ты же можешь, когда нужно, - Ванда вдруг стала той Алой Ведьмой, что с безумным смехом крушила мир вокруг себя. – Осмотрись вокруг и скажи, что ты видишь?  
\- Твой дом, - нерешительно отозвался он.  
\- Вот именно – мой дом. Та часть моей жизни, которую я берегу и не могу позволить себе и кому-то ее разрушить. Я не просто так ушла тогда из Братства. Я знала, зачем я им – использовать меня, как ядерную бомбу…  
\- Но ты же сильная, на самом деле сильная. По сравнению с тобой любой мутант ничтожество.  
\- Да мне плевать на эту силу! Я хочу просто жить. Жить, понимаешь? И я живу. И никому не позволю разрушить мой мир. Никому, и себе в том числе. Мне надоел хаос, Клинт. Я больше в эти игры не играю. Забудь, что я когда-то была сильной.  
\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что это была не ты, - вздохнул он.  
\- Да, именно так, - она была непреклонна.  
\- Тогда кто?

Она покачала головой. Вот и еще одна ниточка никуда не привела, подумалось Бартону. Хаос, ей значит надоел. Хаос, хаос. Его или слишком много или нет совсем. И не всегда понятно, что из этих двух зол сейчас ему нужнее.

\- Клинт, идем, - она снова встала.  
\- Куда идем?  
\- Спать. Это разговор чем дальше, тем больше утрачивает логику. У тебя был долгий день, а мне до сих пор не по себе от твоего появления здесь. Утро вечера мудренее, слышал?  
\- Я сейчас не усну, - слабо начал спорить Бартон.   
\- Уснешь, я тебе гарантирую. Вставай, пошли наверх.

* * *

Ванда ничуть не слукавила, когда сказала, что он сможет заснуть. Едва он лег, как усталость, все это время бережно складируемая организмом где-то внутри, навалилась на него, точно тяжелое свинцовое одеяло. Не хотелось ни шевелиться, ни разговаривать, вообще ничего не хотелось. А когда он закрыл глаза, желание куда-то смотреть тоже пропало напрочь. Он лежал, ощущая под щекой подушку, и думал, что даже если сейчас на улице случится еще одно нападение инопланетян, он ни за что на свете не встанет с места.

Ванда сидела на кровати рядом с ним, гладила его по голове и тихо напевала какую-то песню. Слов он разобрать не мог, кажется, это вообще было не на английском. И напоминало ему это колыбельную. Наверное, эту песню она поет своим мальчишкам на ночь, мелькнула вялая мысль. Ему было почти хорошо. Именно сейчас, именно здесь. Все, что было раньше, все, что ждет его впереди, не волновало. Был только этот момент. Он лежал и чувствовал, как сквозь его волосы проходят чьи-то пальцы.

«Нет ни прошлого, ни будущего, есть только вечное сейчас»

Кто это сказал? Может, Логан, он любит такие вещи. А может, кто-то другой? Нет, не вспомнить.

\- Спи, - едва слышно прошептала Ванда. – Спи и видь сны. Ты должен найти ответ, Клинт. Спи и не бойся. Все, что ты увидишь – это сон. Просто ищи ответ. Спи. Я буду рядом. Спи…

Сквозь закрытые веки он видел смутную тень. И сияние. Сияние двух переливающихся цветов – пронзительной сини и глубокого пурпура. Это сияние переплеталось в причудливых оттенках, рождая новые, доселе не виденные им оттенки, и манило, манило. Он вздохнул и провалился внутрь этого сияние, в поисках собственных воспоминаний.

* * *

Темнота.

Это уже начинало становиться привычным. Поиски всегда начинаются с непонятного. А что может быть непонятней пустого, бесцветного, неосвещенного пространства? Наверное, что-то есть, но для него самого, человека, что привык смотреть и видеть больше, чем все люди, темнота была едва ли не худшим из страхов. Хорошо, что он уже давно не ребенок и может бояться по-взрослому.

Он открыл глаза. Ничего ровным счетом не поменялось. Разве что уверенности у него поубавилось. Он протянул руку и наткнулся на холодный камень. Стена. Отлично, у него есть хоть что-то, за что можно ухватиться. Интересно, что это за стена такая…

Клинт обернулся и обнаружил, что его темнота не такая уж кромешная и беспросветная. Позади него, очень далеко, был виден свет. Тусклый, едва заметный, но был. Отлично. Он в тоннеле. Или в колодце. Или в подвале. Неважно. Сейчас он был уверен в одном – ему нужно выбраться на этот свет. Он набрался духа, чтобы суметь оставить такую надежную стену под своей ладонью, и шагнул в темноту. Оказалось, это очень страшно. Видеть только тусклый свет вдали и не знать, обо что опереться. Он старался шагать осторожно, боясь споткнуться о камни или чьи-нибудь кости.

Как долго он шел, он не знал. Наверное, долго, он уже начал уставать. Самым обидным было, что, сколько бы он не шел, свет ближе не становился. Возможно, стоило идти побыстрее, но он все еще опасался, что упадет, и потеряет этот чертов лучик света. И потому он шел, не отрывая взгляд от тусклого света. Но, как это обычно и бывает, случилось то, чего он боялся. Правда, он споткнулся не о выступы на полу, а запутавшись в своих собственных ногах.

Он упал, ухитрившись разбить колено и ссадить обе ладони. С губ сорвалось тихое ругательство, в местной тиши разнесшееся эхом и отражающее от стен. Клинт кое-как встал, боясь, что снова оступится и поднял глаза. Он боялся, что потерял свой ориентир, но оказалось – он приобрел еще несколько.

Теперь он видел, что действительно находится в каком-то коридоре, с множеством ходов. Из каждого проникает свет, причем нигде не было одинаковых проходов и одинакового света. Клинт подошел к ближайшей двери и увидел, что там, за ней, странно знакомое ему место. Это было как воспоминание из детства, яркое и непонятное. А затем он увидел сам источник света.

Горящая машина. Вернее, то что от нее осталось. Груда железа, объятая пламенем, в глубине которого угадывались два человеческих силуэта. Они не шевелились, и Клинт ощутил, как внутри него с холодным всплеском зашевелился его самый первый в жизни страх. Они не вернулись. Они не вернулись, они не вернулись… Эта фраза стучала в висках, и Клинт сделал судорожный шаг назад, затем еще и еще, уже не боясь споткнуться. Это не тот свет, к которому он шел.

Он вышел обратно в коридор, с которого и начал свой путь. Ему нужно дальше. Ему нужно найти свой свет, к которому он шел с самого начала, пока не споткнулся. Клинт сделал всего пару шагов и подошел ко второй двери. Там, за ней обнаружил место, которое помнил чуть лучше, но и любил его еще меньше. Автобусная остановка с единственным на всю округу фонарем. Он и освещал все вокруг, а под ним стоял парень со спортивной сумкой. Рыжие волосы, жесткие черты лица, злость на лице и такая знакомая решимость. Он кого-то ждет. Не автобуса, нет. Клинт подавил желание выйти к нему, туда и сказать, что он пришел. Нет. Прочь отсюда, здесь его уже давно никто не ждет. Он развернулся, давя в себе слезы, и вернулся обратно в коридор.

Следующая дверь была уже почти ожидаемой. Он увидел светловолосую женщину, которая стояла и смотрела на него в упор. Лица ее он рассмотреть не смог из-за стоящего у нее за спиной больничного софита, бьющего по глазам. Но зато он заметил на ее груди дыру, что сочилась кровью и чем-то черным. Она тянула к нему руки, словно звала к себе. Клинт едва не поддался жалости и не шагнул к ней, но вовремя себя остановил. Нет. Здесь ему тоже делать больше нечего.

Снова коридор. Снова дверь. Клинт усмехнулся, увидев за ней знакомого. Человек в строгом офисном костюме, слишком плечистый для обычного клерка светил ему в глаза фонариком и звал за собой. Клинт покачал головой, отказываясь, и удостоился усталой, но доброй улыбки. Прости, дружище, но кажется, сегодня нам не по пути.

Новый проход открылся, стоило ему отойти от прежнего всего на полшага. Человек в черном кожаном плаще, с винтовкой на плечах и пистолетом в руке. Он куда-то стрелял. Даже в кого-то, наверное, но Клинт не мог разглядеть. Вспышек от выстрелов оказалось мало, чтобы рассмотреть цель человека в черном. Самого Клинта не заметили, и он не стал привлекать к себе внимание. Пусть стреляет, ему так привычней. Он вышел прочь.

В коридоре он вторично споткнулся, а когда встал, увидел, что снова в темноте. На секунду его объял страх. Но затем он заметил едва заметную голубоватую тень перед собой. Тень. Значит, есть и свет. Он поднялся и обнаружил перед собой человека в странной одежде, непривычно режущей глаз. В руках он держал факел, горящий чудным голубым пламенем. Клинт обрадовался, увидев мерцание голубых искр в глубине. Человек вдруг выбросил факел вперед, метя в грудь Клинта. Мерцание стало невыносимым, и Клинт увидел, что это не факел, а посох, и держит его не человек. Его бледное лицо оказалось рядом с ним, тонкие губы разошлись, чтобы произнести страшные слова. Клинт закричал и отшатнулся. Нет, нет, ни за что. Он больше этому не поддастся. Он бросился обратно, слушая, как за спиной затихает безумный смех.

Снова темнота. Он брел, спотыкался, падал, искал стену или дверь. Пытался разглядеть хоть какой-то источник света. Кажется, он снова заблудился. Он уже почти отчаялся, когда разбитые в кровь пальцы снова нащупали стену. Он с трудом поднялся. Вздохнул. Обернулся. И едва снова не сполз обратно. Мерцающий синий цвет словно преследовал его. Но приглядевшись, он понял, что ошибся. Это явно было что-то иное.

Перед ним стояла женщина в красном, которая держала в руках то, что он принял за свет безумного бога. Амулет на тонкой цепочке. Он медленно покачивался, бросая отсветы вокруг себя и делая одежду женщины из красной пурпурной. Она протянула ему амулет, но он не стал его брать. Это уже было. Не стоит повторяться. Она кивнула, соглашаясь с его мыслями, и указала куда-то в сторону. Теперь он смог увидеть, что тот коридор, по которому он шел с самого начала, снова перед ним. Он шагнул туда, не боясь, что снова споткнется. Женщина улыбалась ему вслед, он ощущал это, даже не оборачиваясь.

Дверь, уже непонятно, какая по счету. Клинт почти вошел, когда увидел, что именно осветило ему дорогу. Человек. Он стоял в огне, прикованный цепями к земле, но не пытался спастись, а просто смотрел куда-то вверх. Он видит там небо, решил Клинт. Он всегда видел небо. Клинт едва удержал себя от безотчетного желания подойти и помочь. Если не спасти, так хоть не дать мучиться. Но он не подошел. 

Прости. Прости меня, но я жив, а ты нет. Я не могу. Я хочу вернуться, а ты хочешь остаться здесь. Мы не сможем уйти вместе, а значит – я уйду один. Прости.

Клинт закрыл глаза, кляня себя за малодушие. Он ведь и вправду ничем не мог помочь. Но он знал, что как бы ни было там на самом деле, он до самого конца будет винить только себя. Кроме него виноватых тут быть не могло. Не открывая глаз, он шагнул обратно в коридор, к следующей двери.

И едва не споткнулся в очередной раз, снова увидев перед собой огонь. Но здесь никто не горел в диком пламени. Это был костер. Маленький, слабый, едва светящий в темноте. Рядом с ним, почти вплотную, спиной к нему, сидела девушка в черном стилсъюте, и жалась к огню, пытаясь согреться. Клинт смотрел, как от ветра вздымаются ее рыжие кудри, под цвет костра. Он всегда называл эти волосы огненными, не подозревая, как близок к истине. Девушка дышала на ладони, пытаясь их согреть, почти касалась пламени и не замечала его за спиной. Клинт сглотнул и шагнул к ней. 

Согреть, прижать к себе, никуда не отпускать, не давать никому в обиду. Все это промелькнуло в его голове всего за один шаг. Он протянул руку, почти касаясь ее огненных волос, но в этот момент она подняла левую руку и он увидел в ней тонкий кинжал, с которого капает какая-то мутная жидкость. Яд. Клинт отпрянул назад. Нет. Снова ошибка. Здесь его тоже никто не ждет. Ему вдруг стало больно в груди, словно это кинжал уже засел внутри. Он бросил последний взгляд на нее и ушел обратно в свой коридор. Но когда он почти скрылся за поворотом, ему показалось, что девушка сидит вполоборота и смотрит на него. Он не стал возвращаться, чтобы проверить.

Следующую дверь он заметил издалека. Сложно было не заметить бело-фиолетовые вспышки, которые били в стены. И подходя, Клинт уже знал, что увидит там. Буря. Самая настоящая буря, с дождем, ветром. И молниями. Именно их отблески он увидел. А в центре этой бури стояла фигура в алом плаще. Клинт улыбнулся. Вокруг не существовало никого и ничего. Только шторм. Только неистовая стихия. И не его это человеческое дело, вмешиваться в дела бога грома. Возможно, когда-нибудь. Возможно, но не сейчас. Клинт стоял и любовался на то, как молнии складываются в причудливые узоры на небе. Он очень хочет вернуться. Он найдет дорогу. Но что-то внутри говорит ему, что она проходит не здесь. И потому Клинт не стал звать, перекрикивая бурю. Она сама по себе, он сам по себе. Но когда он уходил, то почувствовал, как его правой ладони коснулось что-то горячее. Он скосил глаза и увидел, как на ладони гаснет крохотная молния. Кажется, шум стал тише? Но Клинт знал, что оборачиваться не будет.

Снова дверь. Это уже начинало надоедать, Но Клинт решил, что бродить в потемках ему осталось не так долго. Он подошел к проему в стене и увидел, что эта дверь последняя. Неужели все? Внутри было темно, только мигала люминесцентная лампа на шнуре, идущем откуда-то сверху. Под ней стоял парень, который уставился на Клинта с насмешливой улыбкой. Лампа вдруг начала моргать, словно в сети не хватало напряжения. Ага, все понятно. Клинт усмехнулся. И это все?

Парень покачал головой и перестал улыбаться. Клинт огляделся и обнаружил, что ни дверей, ни коридора и даже стен вокруг него нет. Просто пустое пространство, залитое темнотой. Ему снова стало страшно. Неужели он все-таки ошибся? Неужели ему стоило остаться у какой-то из дверей, что он прошел раньше? 

Позади него вспыхнул яркий свет, высвечивая его тень на земле. Тень была длинной, узкой. Клинт увидел, что земля покрыта снегом, и снег еще идет. Света оказалось достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть лицо парня под лампой, но мало, чтобы разогнать мрак у его ног. Впрочем, возможно там дело было не во мраке. Клинт обернулся и увидел, что в нескольких футах от него стоит машина с включенными фарами. Между ними, прямо на капоте сидела девушка. Ее лица Клинт не видел, но был уверен, что они знакомы. Она подняла ладонь, ловя снежинку.

Затем границы пространства раздвинулись. Он видел, где они находятся. Кладбище. Тихое, мирное, зимнее кладбище. И снег. И что дальше? Он снова посмотрел на парня под лампой, словно ища поддержки. Тот закатил глаза, показывая, что думает об умственных способностях Клинта и развел руками. От него помощи ждать не стоило. Клинт заозирался, пытаясь понять, куда ему идти дальше. Один раз вокруг себя. Второй. Третий. Он зажмурился и закричал. Крик был громким, но без эха. Он открыл глаза и прямо перед собой увидел дверь.

Дверь. Просто дверь. Обычная, с матовым стеклом, входная дверь, каких тысячи в любом доме. И из-за этого стекла пробивался дневной свет. Бартон вдруг с железобетонной уверенностью понял, что это именно тот свет, к которому он шел с самого начала. Именно он и никакой другой. Все остальное было обманкой, иллюзией. Он нашел. Нашел свой свет и никуда отсюда не уйдет, пока не откроет дверь и не увидит, что там. И даже если ему увиденное не понравится, он будет знать, что это был его собственный выбор, не навязанный кем-то другим.

Рядом с дверью что-то лежало. Клинт нагнулся посмотреть и обнаружил, что это его лук. И колчан с заговоренными стрелами. Он рассмеялся, поднял любимое оружие и тут заметил, что это еще не все. Кроме лука с колчаном там лежала катана. Откуда ей тут взяться? Клинт решал недолго. Плевать откуда, но она вполне может ему пригодится на той стороне. Он подхватил катану, пристроил ее на поясе, закрепил колчан, поудобнее перехватил лук и коснулся дверной ручки. 

Иди, Соколиный глаз. Не оборачивайся. Иди вперед.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Амиши – религиозное течение в некоторых центральных штатах.
> 
> _Я намеренно не стала поименно называть тех, чей свет увидел Клинт. Догадайтесь сами, это ведь несложно._


	35. Глава тридцать четвертая. Желание 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> Алексей Вдовин – Вперед назад  
> Placebo – Protege Moi  
> PLASTИКА – Суета

Обычно без специальной подготовки невозможно суметь отследить тот момент, когда реальность переходит в сон. Правда, и обратный процесс заметить можно не всегда. Если ты не просыпаешься от писка будильника, сирены или окрика начальства, то, скорее всего, ты не сразу поймешь, что уже проснулся. Сновидение плавно перетечет в дрему, а потом ты вернешься в реальность уже полностью.

С Бартоном так и случилось. Вроде бы он только что стоял перед раскрытой дверью, из которой бил яркий свет, а теперь лежал на кровати и щурился от солнечных лучей из окна, попадавших прямо на лицо. Бартон поморщился, зажмурился и отвернулся. Хотелось лежать и нежиться в теплой постели, ни о чем не думая. Голова была пуста, как и всегда после того, как ему удавалось выспаться по-настоящему. Было хорошо. Правильно так хорошо, без мук совести или камней на душе. 

Он потянулся, хрустнул позвонками и улыбнулся. Прислушался к тишине, к своим ощущениям, и понял, что больше валяться ему не хочется. Он приподнялся на локте и огляделся. Разумеется, Ванды рядом не было. Впрочем, наверняка она просто не захотела сидеть тут с ним всю ночь. Бартон сполз с кровати, подошел к окну и обнаружил, что ночью выпал снег, а сейчас на небе солнышко и все вокруг казалось сверкающе-белым. Он вздохнул, машинально потянулся к амулету на шее и ощутил внутри смутное беспокойство. 

Сон. Ему приснился очень странный сон, который нужно срочно вспомнить, пока он не выветрился из головы. Бартон быстренько прогнал перед собой картинку, которая запомнилась ему во всех деталях, яркая, живая, но очень быстро теряющая краски, меркнущая перед белым светом реальности.

Нет, ничего забыть он, конечно, не успел. Темный лабиринт с множеством дверей и тупиков был еще слишком свеж в памяти. И все, кого он там встретил… До сих пор мороз по коже был от одного только взгляда Стива…

Бартон прикрыл глаза и покачнулся. Стив. Господи, Стив! Оставшийся вместе с ним на верную смерть. И что самое жуткое – Бартон знал, что в тот день умрет. Но не сказал об этом Роджерсу, промолчал, когда тот решил лететь на джете с ним, не настоял на том, чтобы Стив отправился менее самоубийственной дорогой. На Бартона нахлынула горячая волна чувства вины. Сердце сжала рука с острыми когтями. Он вспомнил не только Стива. Он вспомнил все.

Не сказать, что это было очень приятно. Голову сжало тесным обручем, а мозг внутри кипел и просился наружу. Бартон тихонечко взвыл, безуспешно пытаясь справиться с бурей внутри. От безмятежности, окутывавшей его всего минуту назад, не осталось и следа. В какой-то момент он нашел себя на полу, в позе эмбриона, держащимся за голову.

\- Клинт! – донеслось откуда-то издалека. – Клинт, черт побери, что с тобой?  
\- Ничего, все... все в порядке, - Бартон открыл глаза и обнаружил Ванду, сидящую рядом с ним на корточках. – Все нормально.  
\- Уверен? – недоверчиво спросила она.  
\- Нет, конечно, - слабо улыбнулся он. - Но что-то же я должен сказать?  
\- Лучник, ты идиот, ты знаешь? – Ванда легонько щелкнула его по лбу. 

Он не ответил и посмотрел на нее, как будто увидев впервые в жизни. Впрочем, может, так оно и было?

\- Ванда? Скажи мне одну вещь…  
\- Смотря какую, - насторожилась она.  
\- Правдивую, - Бартон сжал кулаки, готовый к вспышке гнева с ее стороны. – Почему ты не сказала о детях?

Ванда изумленно уставилась на него и отшатнулась. При всем неважном состоянии и столь же плохом настроении, Бартона охватило давно забытое ощущение, которое может испытать только стрелок, загнавший снаряд в цель. В яблочко, в десятку. В монетку со ста шагов. Единственно верный вопрос, который явно попал куда нужно.

\- Откуда? – прошептала Ванда, прикрыв рот. – Откуда ты узнал?  
\- Ни откуда. Сам догадался. – Бартон скривился. – Я не совсем идиот, чтобы ты там ни думала. Так почему ты не рассказала? Я имею право знать о том, что у меня есть два сына.  
\- Не надо заявлять мне о своих правах, лучник, ясно? – тут же пошла в атаку Ванда. – Более безалаберным существом чем ты, можно считать разве что моего брата! – она вскочила на ноги.   
\- Да хоть бы и так! – он встал следом. – Это мои дети, Ванда! И что бы ты там себе не решила, скрывать их от меня ты не можешь! Где они?  
\- Не твое дело! – выпалила она, прежде чем успела подумать.  
\- Как раз мое. Слушай, давай не будем скандалить в лучших испанских традициях и просто поговорим, ладно?

Ванда, уже почти вышедшая из комнаты, застыла в дверном проеме, развернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов и вперила полыхающий синим взгляд в Бартона. Но он оказался не слишком чувствительным и лишь поднял руки в жесте примирения.

\- Значит так… - угрожающе произнесла она. – Сейчас ты отправишься в ванную, а потом спустишься вниз. И быть может, мы поговорим, и я прикончу тебя не сразу.  
\- Окей, мамочка, - широко улыбнулся Бартон. – Как пожелаешь!  
\- Клоун! - Ванда рассердилась, пустила в него пурпурную искру и попала ему в плечо.  
\- Ай, женщина! Больно же! – Хоукай обиженно потрогал обожженную кожу.   
\- О, это еще только начало. Не надо меня сердить.

Она вышла, демонстративно захлопнув дверь. Бартон вздохнул, но улыбку с лица согнать так и не смог. Хорошее настроение возвращалось к нему, не смотря на все проблемы, будущие и прошлые.

* * *

\- Кажется, этот стол у нас традиционно будет местом откровений, - заметил он, когда Ванда закончила свой довольно долгий рассказ.   
\- Даже не надейся, - скептично ответила она. – Если ты считаешь, что прописался в моем доме, то ты слишком хорошего обо мне мнения.  
\- Да я не претендую, ты что! – Бартон потер лицо ладонями. – Просто так повелось уже, сидеть тут и вываливать друг на друга всякое.  
\- Я не вываливаю, - возразила она. – Ты меня вынудил.  
\- Ой, давай еще прикинься, что ты беззащитное создание и не смогла мне ничем ответить, - фыркнул он. – У меня ожог до сих пор болит.  
\- Мало шарахнула. Может, стоило тебе по голове треснуть, во избежание?

Они сидели все в той же столовой, что и накануне и слабо препирались, без особого желания победить в споре. Просто характеры у обоих были не самыми сахарными. Бартон рассказал Ванде обо всем, что вспомнил. То есть – вообще обо всем. Она посвятила его в свою тайну – то есть уже не совсем тайну. И каждый пытался решить, что же делать дальше. 

Честно говоря, Хоукая уже гораздо меньше волновали вещи, которые приключились с ним два месяца назад. Нет, он ничего не собирался оставлять, и к тому же у него назрело несколько долгов. Например, по отношению к тому же Стиву. Бартон помнил, что именно Капитан сказал ему перед самым взрывом. И теперь ему следовало как минимум позаботиться о Шэрон и ее будущем ребенке.

Неизвестно, что там с Кейт. Ванда сказала, что она была на кладбище в день импровизированных похорон великих героев, значит, во время ада на Манхеттене она не пострадала. Но что могла сейчас вытворять его шальная ученица, сдерживать которую способны были всего три человека на свете, двое из которых официально мертвы… Бартон верил, что ничего особо экстраординарного.

Еще был Тор, с которым, вопреки Таносу, все было в порядке. Бартон до сих пор не мог выкинуть из головы то дикое отчаяние, когда он решил, что громовержец не выживет. Теперь же он ловил себя на мысли, что скучает по рокочущему смеху и речи, не обремененной правилами синтаксиса. И хоть он вспоминал свой сон, в котором выбор сделал вполне очевидный, но все равно списывал это на свое подсознание. В душе он еще не был готов примириться с отказом от своего прошлого.

Самым же главным сейчас и здесь Бартон решил считать принятие себя, как отца. Сама того не понимая, Ванда подарила ему нечто большее, чем просто жизнь и везение в хрустальном шарике. Она подарила ему продолжение его, Бартона, в его детях. Осознание этого ставило все прочие проблемы на второй, а то и на третий план. Не столь давно, всего-то в свой последний день рождения, он страдал философскими раздумьями на эту тему. И вот, пожалуйста – он стал отцом.

Это было непередаваемо круто.

\- Чему улыбаешься? – кисло поинтересовалась она. – У тебя вагон и маленькая тележка проблем, разгребать замучаешься.  
\- Ну, все решаемо. По крайней мере то, что на мне висит.  
\- Вот как? Значит, это не ты явился ко мне вчера, поджав хвост и прося о помощи?  
\- Это было вчера, - Бартон опустил глаза, но улыбаться не перестал. – Благодаря тебе все стало гораздо проще. Я жив, вроде как не проклят, те, кого я люблю, тоже живы и даже более-менее здоровы. А еще у меня есть дети. Да я практически счастлив, Ванда.  
\- Рада за тебя. А теперь будь добр, объясни, как собираешься решать хотя бы одну проблему. Нашу с тобой общую.  
\- А я не вижу тут ничего особенного.   
\- Вот как? – нахмурилась Ванда. – А мне кажется, что проблема есть. И не одна.

Бартон вздохнул. Ну вот так всегда. Стоит на мгновение расслабиться, как на тебя сразу начинают нападать и требовать сделать то, чего тебе не хочется.

\- Слушай, давай просто включим логику? – он посмотрел ей в глаза, ища эту треклятую логику. – Вы с Вижном собираетесь как-то рассказывать им, откуда берутся дети?  
\- К чему это ты?  
\- К тому, что рано или поздно они узнают все подробности процесса. А о том, что Вижн, скажем так, не совсем особь рода человеческого…  
\- Подбирай выражения! – взвилась Ванда.  
\- Извини, не хотел обидеть, - сдал назад Бартон. – Но мысль мою ты ведь уловила? Мальчишки рано или поздно заинтересуются, кто их отец. Сколько вы сможете это скрывать? Ну, еще лет пять, семь. Все. Дальше-то что?  
\- А ты думаешь, я не смогу придумать ничего подходящего? – едко поинтересовалась Ванда.  
\- Как раз наоборот, зная тебя, думаю, сможешь, и даже придраться будет не к чему. Но вот в чем загвоздка. Мне было бы глубоко наплевать, если бы это не касалось меня напрямую, - тон Бартона стал тверже. – Это мои сыновья, Ванда. И я не хочу, чтобы они считали своего отца каким-то уродом. Я знаю, ты не слишком жалуешь людское племя. И меня ты считаешь, как сама сказала клоуном, вряд ли способным на что-то серьезное. Но пойми, это не так. Может, ты просто привыкла видеть меня таким. Но если ты не забыла наш вчерашний разговор, то вспомни, что я говорил о детях.

По ее лицу Бартон видел, что она помнит. В том числе свою резкую фразу «Если тебе так нравятся дети, завел бы своих!» Возразить на это ей было нечего, по крайней мере, сейчас.

\- Так что ты решила? – спросил он.  
\- Ничего. Ничего я не решила, Клинт, - она зябко поежилась. – У меня еще будет на это время. Не пять-семь лет, успокойся, - успокоила она, заметив его растерянный взгляд. – Но и не сейчас. Я бы хотела, чтобы ты пока не поднимал эту тему в присутствии Тома и Уилла. Да и в их отсутствие тоже.   
\- Э, хорошо. А когда они вернутся?  
\- Завтра. Должны, по крайней мере. Если Том не уговорит Виктора проторчать там еще пару дней.  
\- Странный выбор времени, чтобы устраивать экскурсию по Великим озерам, - задумался Бартон. – Декабрь – не самое туристическое время года.  
\- Вот именно, лучник. Там сейчас очень мало туристов. И дети, и Виктор могут никого не стесняться.

До Бартона дошел смысл сказанного. Интересно развлекаются детишки. Очень интересно. Ванда подперла рукой подбородок и посмеивалась, глядя на его озадаченное лицо. В отместку он вдруг перегнулся через стол и очень быстро коснулся ее губ своими. Ванда еще не успела среагировать, а он уже сел на место и пытался подавить смех рвущийся наружу. Грозная Алая Ведьма, с румянцем на щеках и вытаращенными от изумления глазами выглядела как минимум забавно. Правда, теперь Бартон сильно сомневался, что проживет еще хотя бы минуту. Ванда вполне могла обидеться на невинную шутку и растереть его в пыль щелчком пальцев.

Не растерла. Минуту она просто сидела, переваривая случившееся, а затем очень тихо спросила:

\- Зачем это?  
\- Просто так, - пожал плечами Бартон. – Я не знал, как еще можно сказать тебе спасибо.  
\- Просто сказать. Этого было бы вполне достаточно.  
\- Так неинтересно.   
\- Ага. Зато я теперь еще больше убеждена, что ты клоун.  
\- Мне нравится удивлять людей.  
\- Как тебя еще никто не прибил, приколиста этакого, - проворчала Ванда.  
\- Ну многие пробовали, но каждый раз благополучно обламывались, - Бартон почуял, что угроза миновала и снова начал ухмыляться. – Кому как не тебе знать.  
\- Я бы предпочла забыть, - отрезала она, отворачиваясь.  
\- Знаешь, когда ничего не помнишь, это довольно паршиво. По своему опыту скажу. 

Бартон встал и прошелся по комнате. Сидеть на месте после довольно дурацкого поступка с его стороны не давало нечто, именуемое шилом в заднице. Ему почему-то казалось, что сделать он может гораздо больше. Вот только что скажет на это Ванда? Она не замедлила с новым вопросом.

\- Совесть по ночам не мучает, лучник? Ты ведь не самый чистый человек на свете.  
\- Лучше совесть, чем неизвестность и темнота, - задумчиво сказал он. - Сегодня ночью я это понял, как никогда.  
\- Какая интересная ночь, - сыронизировала Ванда. – Просто волшебная. У некоторых альтернативно мыслящих прорезаются мозги. Ты за это хотел сказать спасибо?  
\- Не только, - он как-то незаметно оказался рядом с ней, наклонился и тихо выдохнул. – Спасибо за все. За то, что не дала мне провалиться в это болото. За удачу спасибо. За мою память. И за двух сыновей. За них я… Даже не знаю, что сделать и что сказать.

Она смотрела на него снизу вверх, не делая попытки встать и уйти или треснуть его чем-нибудь оглушающим. Просто смотрела и все. От бездонных, безумно синих глаз у Бартона начала кружиться голова. Нельзя, нельзя снова тонуть в этой бесконечности. Но вместо того, чтобы спасаться, он обхватил ее лицо ладонями и поцеловал. На этот раз по-настоящему, не обозначая только лишь прикосновение. Желая передать через этот поцелуй свою благодарность. Желая взять от нее немного тепла и понимания в ответ. И будучи совершенно неуверенным, что она ответит.

Она ответила. Для Бартона это было как красная тряпка для быка. Он опустил руки ниже, обхватил ее, и, не прекращая целовать, потянул вверх, к себе. Ванда слабо дернулась, но этого было так мало, чтобы остановить жадного до ласки Бартона, что он даже не придал значения. Если бы она действительно хотела его остановить, ей бы ничего не помешало.

\- Клинт, не надо… - прошептала она, чуть отстранившись.  
Он приподнял ее в руках, уткнулся в основание шеи, вдыхая слабый запах горького миндаля.  
\- Почему не надо? Мы же оба этого хотим…  
\- Дело не в желании, дело в том, что это неправильно, - Ванда предприняла еще одну попытку сопротивления, но тут же обмякла, когда Бартон поцеловал кожу возле ушка. – Клинт, мы не должны этого делать. Я не должна…  
\- Прекрати. Все же хорошо. Здесь никого нет, - шептал он.  
\- Все равно… - она не договорила, сорвавшись на стон.

Бартон хищно оскалился и прикоснулся к ее груди. Ванда не стала его останавливать. Он прикрыл глаза, едва не сходя с ума от предвкушения. Перед внутренним взором вдруг мелькнули чьи-то глаза, знакомые и смотрящие с упреком. Бартон моргнул, отгоняя видение. И в этот момент зазвонил телефон.

Они застыли на месте, как два оленя под лучами прожекторов. Бартон мысленно проклял звонившего до седьмого колена. Более неподходящего момента подобрать было бы невозможно. Ванда вздохнула, как ему показалось – растроенно. На секундочку он снова воспрял и попытался отвлечь ее от звонка очередным поцелуем, но она мягко высвободилась из его объятий.

\- Не отвечай, - попросил он.  
\- Не могу, вдруг это что-то важное.  
\- Перезвонят.  
\- Клинт! – ее голос прозвучал достаточно резко, чтобы он успокоился и отпустил ее.

Бартон с сожалением посмотрел ей вслед, когда она выходила из столовой в гостиную. Смешение ощущений внутри пугало и раздражало одновременно. Злость, неудовлетворенность, стыд, облегчение. Весь этот коктейль грозил неплохим испытанием для нервной системы, как казалось Бартону. Но всего через мгновение он убедился, что ошибается.

\- Виктор? Конечно, конечно! – голос Ванды был оживленным. – А когда вы возвращаетесь? Сегодня вечером? Разумеется, рада! Хорошо, что предупредил, я приготовлю ужин. Да, дай им трубку.

Бартон подошел к дверному проему и оперся о косяк, наблюдая за Вандой. Она искренне радовалась и казалась вполне счастливой. Хоукай решил, что проклинать Вижна и семь поколений его потомков было неосмотрительно. Даже если учитывать, что мальчишки не были его детьми.

\- Tom, dragă, ce mai faci?* - заговорила на румынском Ванда. - Ai asculta papa? O Will este de a face bine? Oh, si da-i telefonul. Oare nu? Ei bine, atunci să Papa.**

Бартон честно пытался продраться через эту тарабарщину, но результат был предсказуемо нулевым. Единственное, что он более-менее понял – имена детей. И слово «папа». Интересно, в каком значении оно употребилось…

\- Да, Виктор, хорошо. Да, у нас дома гость, так что имей в виду. Нет, все в порядке. Да, конечно. Целую. И я тебя люблю.

От последней фразы Ванды у Бартона легонько царапнуло под сердцем, но никаких эмоций на лице он не показал. Хватит и того, что он едва не устроил сейчас прямо на столе «откровений». Было бы здорово, если бы Ванда не размазала его по стеночке за такую корявую попытку соблазнения. А Вижну, конечно, спасибо, за то, что позвонил именно тогда, когда едва не слетевший от избытка чувств Бартон уже почти добился от Ванды согласия. Была ночь прозрения, настал день облома, все логично.

Ванда сконфужено повертела трубку в руках, явно не зная, что сказать. Несомненно, ей не понадобится много времени, чтобы прийти в себя и свести все к взаимным извинениям. Бартону тоже не нравились такие ситуации, когда чувствуешь себя последним лузером на планете, но он оправился чуть раньше.

\- Все в порядке?  
\- Да, все хорошо. Виктор и дети приедут сегодня.  
\- Отлично. Это лучшая новость для меня сегодня. – жизнерадостно заявил Бартон.  
\- Вот как? – не поверила Ванда. – С чего бы?  
\- С того, что я увижу мальчишек.   
\- Клинт, я бы хотела попросить тебя… - начала она.  
\- Не поднимать эту тему, я уже понял, - перебил ее Бартон. – Я еще не полный идиот, мне не нужно повторять два раза. И знаешь, прости за то, что я тут… - он кивнул в сторону злосчастного стола. – Просто у меня так давно никого не было, что слегка заносит.  
\- Забудь, - поморщилась Ванда. – Я сама виновата. Не стоило вообще… - она не закончила фразу.  
\- Замнем для ясности, - выручил ее Бартон, и потянулся к телефонной трубке. – Я могу позвонить?  
\- Э, да. Да, конечно, звони, - не сразу поняла она. – Но куда? Ты уже два месяца как числишься погибшим. Ты решил раскрыться?  
\- Ну, почти. Проверю одну вещь.

Ванда отдала ему трубку и отправилась на кухню. Видимо готовить ужин к приезду своих мужчин. Бартон хмыкнул. Единственной целью, которую он преследовал, озвучиваю просьбу о телефонном звонке, было желание отвлечь Ванду от разговора. И вообще – отвлечь. Но теперь нужно было хоть куда-то позвонить, чтобы не объяснить потом еще и это. Разумеется, тут же вылез вопрос – кому. На раздумья он потратил минут двадцать. На то, чтобы решиться набрать номер – столько же. Он нажал кнопку вызова и услышал длинные гудки. Ответили ему далеко не сразу, он даже решил, что никого нет дома. Но только он собрался сбросить вызов, как в трубке раздался заспанный, недовольный голос.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Том, солнышко, как вы там?  
> ** Ты слушаешься папу? А Уилл себя хорошо ведет? Да, и ему трубку тоже дай. Не хочет? Ну ладно, тогда дай папе.


	36. Глава тридцать четвертая. Желание 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> Revis – Seven  
> Puggy – Father & Son  
> Ryan Star – Losing Your Memory

\- Алло, - громкий зевок. – Алло, я вас слушаю.  
\- Кейт? – голос Хоукая от волнения сел.  
\- Да, а кто это?  
\- Кейт, это… Это я.  
\- Я – это кто? – выдала подобие сарказма Кейт. – Слушайте, я только что проснулась и еще не совсем соображаю.  
\- Кейт, это я, Бартон, - выдохнул он в трубку.

Честно говоря, он немного опасался реакции своей ученицы на этот звонок. И предполагал, что в лучшем случае она сочтет это всего лишь чьей-то тупой шуткой и бросит трубку. Или слегка сойдет с ума и бросит трубку. Или поднимет тревогу. И бросит трубку. Но Кейт смогла его удивить, да еще как!

\- А, это ты. Привет, - она снова зевнула. – Ты куда вчера пропал?  
\- Вчера? – изумился Бартон.   
\- Ну да. Ты же у меня в квартире ночевал. Кстати, ты лук свой забыл, в курсе?  
\- Чего? – окончательно перестал понимать ее он.   
\- Слушай, я смотрю, ты тоже любитель тупить спросонья, - фыркнула в трубку Кейт. – Давай, заливай в себя кофе и подгребай ко мне. Адрес-то помнишь?  
\- Э… Конечно, помню.  
\- Ну и все. Заедем в бруклинскую квартиру, я кое-что заберу, кошку покормлю. И ты сам там осмотришься. А потом поедем.  
\- Куда поедем?   
\- Господи, да на кладбище, - словно умственно отсталому объясняла Кейт. - Ты же сам меня просил. Слушай, ты точно в порядке?  
\- Десять минут назад я бы сказал, что да, - Бартон озадаченно чесал затылок и пытался понять, какого ляда творится. - А сейчас я бы за это уже не поручился.  
\- Да, у вас это явно семейное, - подытожила Кейт.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Да забей, это так мысли вслух. Тебе помощь точно не требуется?  
\- Не знаю, - признался он. – Стрекоза, а ты сама в порядке?  
\- Да что со мной могло случиться за одну ночь? Ты новости видел, кстати?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну так посмотри. Нашу с тобой работу по нескольким каналам крутят. Загляденье.  
\- Хорошо. Посмотрю. Постой, нашу работу? – подскочил на месте Бартон.   
\- Ну да, - как-то зло сказала Кейт. - Крупных планов нет, но в целом все понятно и видно. Стрелы так уж точно. Ладно, хватит трепаться, - спохватилась она. – Я хочу в душ, без душа я не человек. Короче, я жду тебя у себя, окей?  
\- Ага. Я понял, - по-прежнему ничего не понимая, произнес он.  
\- Ладно, Барни, до скорого, - Кейт положила трубку до того, как он успел ей что-то возразить.

Вот и позвонил, называется. Раскрылся перед лучшей подругой, как же. У него на языке вертелась уйма вопросов, главным же образом это были цензурные и не очень вариации всего одного из них: «Что за хрень?» Бартон разглядывал телефонную трубку так внимательно, словно она могла объяснить ему всю ту чушь, которую он сейчас услышал. 

Кейт ему не удивилась. Вот вообще ни разу, как будто для нее было в порядке вещей, что ее бывший начальник взял и связался с ней с того света. Да еще и разговаривала с ним так, как будто они вчера виделись. Нет, чем черт не шутит, возможно, она с кем-то и виделась вчера. С кем-то, кого считает им, Бартоном, что очень, очень маловероятно. А уж ее последние слова и вовсе поставили его в тупик. С чего бы ей называть его «Барни»? Прозвищем его давно погибшего братца, с которым Кейт знакома не была и вряд ли могла бы. Где тут логика?

Хоукай четко осознал, что ему нужно в Нью-Йорк. Теперь, когда он все вспомнил, перед ним словно прояснился ранее затуманенный пейзаж. Самое главное - ему нужно выяснить, каким образом он выжил. Этого ему даже вернувшаяся память не дала понять. Второе, не менее важное – ему нужно найти и увидеть Тора. Хотя бы издали, хотя бы ненадолго, но увидеть. Убедиться, что с ним все нормально. А еще ему стоит раздать несколько долгов, оставшихся с прошлой жизни, в том числе и тем, на кого он раньше работал.

Но прежде чем срываться с места и сломя голову нестись в Большое Яблоко, стоило все-таки повидаться со своими детьми. И попросить Ванду о помощи в виде денег на первое время. И заранее разузнать, что его ждет там, на месте. Кейт что-то говорила про новости, в которых засветилась некая «работа». Стоило проверить.

Он заглянул на кухню, где Ванда возилась с противнями. Она выглядела такой типичной домохозяйкой, что у Бартона на мгновение возник когнитивный диссонанс, настолько не вязался этот образ с привычной демонической сутью Алой Ведьмы. 

\- Ванда, а у тебя телевизор есть? – спросил он, застыв на пороге.  
\- Прямо перед тобой, гений, - кивнула ему она.

Небольшая плазменная панель оказалась встроена в холодильник, потому Хоукай ее и не заметил. Он порыскал глазами в поисках ленивчика, но, к сожалению, его не нашел.

\- А где пульт?  
\- А его нет, - деланно огорчилась Ванда. – В нашем доме никому не нужен пульт, чтобы включить телевизор, - она щелкнула пальцами и экран загорелся, а через мгновение донеслись звуки магазина на диване.  
\- Удобно, - протянул Бартон. – И искать ничего не нужно.  
\- Ага. Тебе какой канал нужен?  
\- Если честно, я не знаю. Да без разницы, наверное.  
\- Ха, может тебе сериальчик включить? Боишься, что пропустил очередную сантабарбару?  
\- Очень смешно, - скривился он. – Давай что-нибудь новостное.

Ванда хмыкнула и снова щелкнула пальцами. Реклама супер-терки сменилась картинкой CNN. Там как раз крутили репортаж с какой-то высотки на Манхеттене. Кажется, убийство или что-то в этом роде. Камера скакала с места на места, меняя планы, корреспондент бегло гнал про ритуальное убийство практически в центре города, но Бартон успел заметить главное.

Труп мужчины средних лет, одетый в костюм, который Бартон последние годы привык видеть только в зеркале, на себе любимом. Но не это было самой заметное деталью его внешности. Три стрелы – одна торчит во лбу, точно посреди выбитой мишени, и две пронзают насквозь ладони. На мгновение, всего только на одно мгновение ему стало дурно. Он решил, что в новостях показывают его самого, убитого довольно издевательским способом. Но затем он разглядел, что мужчина этот нисколько на него не похож. Налысо бритый, старше, выше. В общем – ничего общего, кроме костюма. Корреспондент между делом сообщил, что убитый является человеком по имени Бенджамин Поиндекстер, которого разыскивает Интерпол. Точнее, разыскивал.

Куда интереснее оказались стрелы. Их показали только мельком, но тренированному взгляду лучника оказалось достаточно и этого. Это были его стрелы – те две, что торчали из ладоней. Не узнать их он не мог, сам же подбирал комплект. Да и у кого еще могли найтись такие же? А третья оказалась «зубочисткой», не менее знакомой, чем ее сестры. Таким пользовалась Кейт, когда он обучал ее стрельбе из лука. Идеально для ее роста и веса. Как выяснилось, для мишени на лбу этого ряженого тоже.

Ванда тоже следила за происходящим на экране с живым интересом. Кажется, у нее назрело множество вопросов к Бартону. Как и у него самого к своей ученице.

Репортаж закончился, ведущая что-то сказала про волну убийств в Нью-Йорке со времен нападения инопланетной расы и перешла к другой теме. Ею оказался сюжет про конфликт двух корпораций, «Stark Industries» и «OSCORP». Вроде как их владельцы что-то не поделили на рынке сбыта. В другое время Бартону было бы интересно послушать про Тони и очередной скандал с его именем, но сейчас как-то думалось о себе. 

\- Ты его знаешь? – спросила Ванда.  
\- Кого, Старка?   
\- Да нет, этого клоуна со стрелой в голове. Ты его знаешь?  
\- Впервые вижу, – пожал плечами Хоукай. – Ума не приложу, кто додумался нарядиться Соколиным глазом и попереться в таком виде на улицу. Зато я догадываюсь, кто помог ему отправиться в мир иной. По крайней мере, одного кандидата на эту роль я точно знаю.  
\- Даже так? Замечательно, - протянула Ванда. - И когда же ты отправишься на разборки, ясноглазый мой?  
\- Да ты сама проницательность, - заметил Бартон. – Уже знаешь, что я планирую какие-то разборки, да?  
\- Это не сложно, а уж с тобой-то тем более, - поддела его Ванда. – К тому же ты постоянно забываешь, с кем имеешь дело.  
\- С тобой забудешь, как же, - проворчал он. – Слушай, а можно не очень вежливый вопрос?  
\- Ну рискни своим будущим.  
\- Слушай, а Виктор, он знает?  
\- Знает что? – будто не понимая, спросила Ванда.  
\- Кто биологический отец твоих детей – он знает?  
\- Да, - коротко ответила она. – В этом у нас нет секретов.  
\- Охренеть взаимоотношения, - пробормотал Бартон под нос. – Мне бы так в свое время.

Ванда поглядывала на него с любопытством, видимо, ожидая, что он спросит еще что-нибудь. Но Бартон как-то ушел в себя и задумался. Со стороны это выглядело, как будто он внезапно достиг просветления, но теперь не знал, что с ним делать.

\- Лучник, а знаешь что? – внезапно заявила Ванда с пугающей жизнерадостностью. – Ты мне поможешь!  
\- В чем? – заподозрив подвох, он слегка подался к выходу.  
\- В готовке. Все равно тебе нечем заняться.  
\- Я плохо готовлю, честное слово! – почти с паникой проговорил Бартон. – Ванда, ты ж сама пожалеешь потом.  
\- Что, даже овощи почистить не в состоянии? – подняла бровь она. – Ты же вроде спец по холодному оружию?  
\- Ну и что? Я хорошо режу людей, а не помидоры.  
\- Не вижу принципиальной разницы, - пожала плечами Ванда. – Ладно, раз от тебя мало толку и нет желания помочь, можешь сходить развлечься в подвал.

Бартон, обрадованный, что его не припашут на кухонные работы, уже почти вымелся прочь, но на секунду задержался в дверях.

\- А что там такого интересного?   
\- Пара тренажеров и тонна журналов об автомобилях. Осталось от прошлого владельца дома. Я думаю, после больницы тебе стоит немного погонять себя, ты так не считаешь?  
\- Да, пожалуй, - согласился он. – Размяться мне не помешало бы.

* * *

Будь его воля, он бы провел в импровизированном спортзале хоть полдня, настолько хорошо ему было. Потеть, гнать по венам кровь, тяжело дышать. Он неимоверно соскучился по физическим нагрузкам. Физкультура очень хорошо сбивает напряжение. И возбуждение. Единственное, что его останавливало, это несчастный, истощенный организм, которому могли не понравиться резкие интенсивные тренировки. Бартон знал, что завтра он и так будет расплачиваться болью во всех мышцах. Но эта боль заставляет чувствовать себя живым, и в каком-то смысле даже приятна.

Когда он вывалился из душа, распаренный, с приятно ноющим телом, то едва не споткнулся об юркую фигурку прошмыгнувшую у него под ногами.

\- Ой, здрасьте, дядя Клинт, - смутилась мальчишка.  
\- Хей, кто это у нас тут? – Бартон присел на корточки перед ним.  
\- Я! – на него уставились огромные глазищи, проглядывающие из-под длинной челки. – Это я!  
\- Ты – Том, верно? – предположил Бартон.  
\- Ага. А как вы догадались? – заулыбался пацан.  
\- Да уж как-то догадался, - хохотнул Бартон, вспоминая мрачное, по-взрослому серьезное личико Уилла. – Вас с братом различить несложно.  
\- Мама тоже так говорит, а папа говорит, что мы полностью идети… идини…  
\- Идентичны, - подсказал Бартон.  
\- Точно. Только я не знаю, что это такое, - насупился Том.   
\- Не страшно. Не такая уж важная вещь. А где твой брат?  
\- У себя, наверное. Уилл редко выходит куда-то, ему не хочется.

Бартон смотрел на Тома и испытывал доселе незнакомое чувство – теплое, щемящее, поднимающееся откуда-то из груди. У него было очень мало своих детских фотографий, но глядя на этого мальчишку, он очень ясно представлял, как выглядел в пять лет.

\- А вы к нам надолго? – с детской непосредственностью спросил Том.  
\- Не знаю, малыш. Боюсь, что не очень, - признался Бартон. – У меня куча дел, которые я давно забросил.  
\- Но вы же взрослый, вы можете не делать то, чего не хочется, да?  
\- Томас, взрослые очень часто делают то, что им не нравится, - произнес чей-то голос.

Бартон обернулся. Позади него стоял, опираясь плечом о стену, мужчина лет тридцати, вполне обычного, «человеческого» вида. Черноволосый, темноглазый, плечистый. Ни кожи красно-зеленой расцветки, ни светящихся желтым глаз. В общем, ничего такого, что обычно выделяло Вижна из толпы людей. Совершенно типичный горожанин.

\- Здравствуй, Соколиный глаз, - поздоровался он. – Неплохо выглядишь. Для мертвеца.  
\- Да и ты на человека стал похож, Вижн, - не остался в долгу Бартон, вставая. – Что, технология Маккоя нашла применение и в твоем случае?***  
\- Это оказалось удобнее париков и грима. Только с эмоциями трудно – отображение не всегда адекватно.  
\- Да у тебя и без голограммы интерфейс не самый эмоциональный.

Том нетерпеливо приплясывал рядом с ними, не понимая, о чем таком они говорят. Бартон машинально потянулся к нему и растрепал светлые волосенки. Том рассмеялся и юлой унесся прочь по коридору. Хоукай только позавидовал его крейсерской скорости. 

\- Оказывается, ты умеешь ладить с детьми, Соколиный глаз, - прохладно заметил Вижн.   
\- А, и ты туда же, - закатил глаза Бартон. – Да с чего вы с Вандой взяли, что я понятия не имею, как обращаться с ребятишками?   
\- Репутация профессионального киллера немного портит карму, не находишь?  
\- Вот только не надо, ладно? Если уж я решу пройтись по стереотипам, то первым делом спрошу, с фига ли робот взялся воспитывать детей?  
\- Ничья, - поднял руки Вижн. – Я бы не хотел обсуждать это сейчас, но в дальнейшем нам стоит решить одну деликатную проблему.  
\- Какую еще проблему? – прямо спросил Бартон, уже догадываясь, о чем речь.  
\- Ванда рассказала мне, что ты знаешь о том…  
\- Что Том и Уилл мои… - Бартон неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону убежавшего Тома. – Короче, что мои, да. Ты об этой проблеме?  
\- Именно. Я бы хотел прояснить все существующие недоразумения, дабы в дальнейшем ни у тебя, ни у нас не возникало никаких претензий друг к другу.  
\- А попроще нельзя? – мрачно осведомился Бартон. – Для людей без высшего образования?

Вижн почти по-человечески вздохнул. Не знай Бартон, что он андроид, то не распознал в этом вздохе ни единого призвука механики.

\- Я лишь хочу, чтобы моя семья была счастлива.  
\- Знаешь, приятель, может, ты удивишься, но я хочу того же самого.  
\- Тогда, надеюсь, мы друг друга поймем.  
\- Аналогично, - буркнул Бартон.  
\- Тогда я бы хотел пригласить тебя вниз. Ванда скоро закончит.  
\- Ага. Только загляну кое-куда.

Вижн моргнул, не понимая, о чем Бартон говорит, но кажется, решил, что тому снова нужно в уборную. Он кивнул и направился к лестнице. Бартон с сожалением посмотрел ему вслед. Он до сих пор искренне недоумевал, что такого в Вижне нашла Ванда. Нечеловек, с электронными тараканами в голове, а уж от его манеры изъясняться можно было хвататься за голову. Разве что не ревнивый ни капли. Так это Бартон к плюсам никогда не относил. Он хмыкнул, решив отложить анализ на потом. Сейчас ему нужно было отыскать своего второго сына.

Уилл нашелся в своей комнате, перебирающий какие-то паззлы. На взгляд Бартона, они подходили детям лет двенадцати, не меньше. Хотя зная потенциал этих мальчиков, можно было не сомневаться, что Уиллу с ними едва ли не скучно будет.

\- Привет, - постучал Бартон. – К тебе можно?

Уилл не ответил, только хмуро кивнул. Хоукай прошел в комнату и тут же наступил босой ногой на деталь от детского конструктора. Деталь очень больно впилась в пятку, так что он даже зашипел, как сердитый лебедь. Уилл, увидев это, чуть скривил губы в подобии улыбки.

\- У тебя не комната, а минное поле, - сообщил ему Бартон, присаживаясь рядом.  
\- А ты неуклюжий, - не замедлил с ответом пацан. – Как маленький.  
\- Ну, твоя мама говорит, что я балбес, который не взрослеет. Вы с ней вместе до этого додумались?  
\- Нет. Я сам все знаю.  
\- Вот вообще все? – не удержался Бартон. – Все-все на свете?  
\- Все, - самоуверенно заявил Уилл. – Только я знаю, если это нужно. Меня спрашивают – и я вижу картинки. Я знаю все.

Это было настолько похоже на Ванду, что Бартон невольно вспомнил все заскоки Алой Ведьмы, свидетелем которых ему не посчастливилось стать. Она ведь тоже как-то сказала, что может все. Он почти не сомневался, что эти слова недалеки от истины.

\- Ты нашел свою стрелу? – вдруг спросил Уилл.  
\- Какую стрелу? – не понял Бартон, все еще погруженный в раздумья.  
\- Которая не горит, - терпеливо объяснил Уилл. – Я же тебе про нее рассказывал, помнишь?  
\- Ах эта стрела… Знаешь, парень, кажется, такой у меня больше нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Она все-таки сгорела. Был большой взрыв, много огня… В общем, нет у меня теперь особенных стрел.  
\- Неправда, - Уилл смотрел на него в упор. – Неправда. Она не сгорела.

Бартон чуть склонил голову набок. Упрямство, сквозившее в глазах Уилла, напомнило ему уже не Ванду, а его самого. Когда Хоукаю говорили, что нет, нельзя, запрещено, невыполнимо, а он упорствовал в своем и выдавал что-то неизменно революционное. Да, можно, плевать на правила, все возможно. Очень знакомое упрямство. И как же приятно, черт возьми, что не он один им страдает. Уилл так уверенно говорил про злосчастную стрелу, что Бартон ему поверил.

\- Если не сгорела, то где же она тогда?  
\- В башне. Большая стеклянная башня, и там сидит рыцарь в доспехах и охраняет ее.  
\- Рапунцель какая-то, а не стрела, - хмыкнул Бартон. – А что еще там есть?  
\- Щит. Он тоже не сгорел.

Бартон подавился воздухом. Щит. Даже и думать не нужно было, что это за щит мог быть рядом со стрелой. А если он еще и не сгорел, как его хозяин…

\- Уилл, а что еще там, кроме стрелы и щита? - хриплым от волнения голосом спросил Бартон.  
\- Пиратская тряпка, - немного подумав, ответил Уилл. - Они все вместе лежат. Больше там ничего нет.  
\- Пиратская тряпка? – поразился Бартон. – Какая еще тряпка?  
\- На глаз. Я такие в мультиках видел. Пират носит на голове черную тряпку и закрывает один глаз.

До Хоукай, наконец, дошло. Этим могла оказаться только одна вещь – глазная повязка, принадлежавшая Фьюри. Та самая, которую он нашел в развалинах бизнес-центра после первой атаки Крии. В пыли, крови, еще какой-то гадости. Он держал ее при себе, а потом отдал Кейт, с тем, чтобы она передала ее Старку и…

Башня. Стеклянная башня и рыцарь в доспехах. Черт, да это же очевидно! Башня Мстителей, в которой хозяином у нас является кто? Правильно, Железный человек. Все верно, как еще мог пятилетний мальчишка назвать все это? Старого хрыча Фьюри пиратом, и это еще ласково. А Тони Старка – ну рыцарем, чего уж тут. Гениальный у него пацан, ничего не скажешь. Правда, одна деталь слегка нарушала общий план. Где Тони обнаружил вещи, которые по идее должны были сгореть в огне реактора Крии вместе со своими хозяевами? Пусть даже один из этих хозяев внезапно жив.

\- Уилл, а откуда это все там взялось? – спросил Бартон. – Стрела, щит… Кто их туда принес?

Уилл задумался, да так что на лбу, и без того нахмуренном, проступили суровые складки

\- В башню?  
\- Ну да. Они же не сами туда прилетели  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Уилл. – Нет, это был почтальон.  
\- Ага, - попытался поймать мысль Бартон. – А кто велел ему это сделать?  
\- Человек. Такой странный, он…  
\- William! Te în?**** - послышалось из коридора. - Vino până la cină.*****

Бартон чуть не взвыл от злости. Нет, ну почему так вовремя? Пацан сразу потерял нить разговора и отвлекся на голос матери. На пороге появилась Ванда, озабоченная чем-то по самый передник. В голове Бартона мелькнула недостойная мысль о женщинах, место которым на кухне. Ванда с сомнением на него глянула, и Хоукай порадовался, что Ванда не в полной мере телепат, а так, эмоциональный сенсорик.

\- И долго вы тут сидеть собираетесь? – полюбопытствовала она. – Вас все ждут.  
\- Уже идем, - вздохнув, поднялся с пола Бартон. – Мы тут так, поговорили немного. Уилл, пошли мыть руки, а то твоя мама будет сердиться…

Пацан отнесся к этой угрозе довольно флегматично, но тоже встал и вышел из комнаты.

\- … и покусает нас своими искрами, - закончил фразу Бартон.  
\- Лучник, будешь ерничать, я так и сделаю.  
\- Все, все, молчу. Уже и слова сказать поперек нельзя, сразу угрожают.

* * *

Как ни странно, ужин в тесном, «семейном» кругу проходил вполне мирно. Больше всех волновалась сама Ванда. Кажется, ее беспокоило все, что могло хоть как-то нарушить гармонию за столом. Все остальным же было, ну, не плевать, но дышалось как-то в этом направлении. 

Вижн выглядел вполне невозмутимым. Впрочем, он так выглядел всегда, когда не расшвыривал вокруг себя файерболы и не пытался сотворить сверхновую из окружающих. Том с очаровательной непринужденностью расшвыривал ложкой брокколи, попадая во всех членов семьи по очереди. Уилл с мрачным видом ковырялся в тарелке без особого аппетита. Сам Бартон откровенно наслаждался происходящим.

Так бывает, когда взрослые знают какую-то тайну, которую не осмеливаются озвучить, пока рядом невинные детские уши. И эта тайна гнетет всех посвященных своей кошмарной тяжестью, не дает дышать и вообще, убить бы кого-нибудь, лишь бы стало легче. А уж когда в компании оказывается кто-то, кому эта тайна несет если не выгоду, так хоть моральное удовлетворение, то напряжение во все стороны такое, что искрит проводка и лопаются лампочки.

В данном случае таким морально удовлетворенным был, разумеется, Бартон. Светский разговор, который поддерживали хозяева дома, неизменно сводился к одной и той же теме. Крии. Бартон, уже успевший привыкнуть к своему статусу обретшего жизнь, снова и снова пересказывал подробности своих приключений. А когда Ванда и Вижн начинали обсуждать что-то свое, сугубо семейное, он в меру возможностей развлекал близнецов и даже умудрился слегка утихомирить Тома и вызвать у Уилла улыбку.

По окончании мероприятия, когда был съеден даже десерт, Бартон отдал должное кулинарным способностям Алой Ведьмы и честно признался, что за пять лет с момента их первой встречи они существенно улучшились. Неловкое молчание, возникшее после его слов, было нарушено Вижном, который, как андроид, в органике нуждался весьма незначительно. Он корректно поинтересовался, а стал ли лучше стрелять Соколиный глаз с тех времен, когда не смог с десяти выстрелов попасть в его жену на Острове складов. Бартон немного смутился и предложил ничью. Вижн согласился. Ванда, не понявшая и половины в происходящем, минуту буравила их обоих бездонными глазами, а потом попросила мужа помочь ей убрать со стола.

Близнецы выкатились из-за стола и пушечными снарядами попытались разбежаться в рандомных направлениях. Бартон сумел поймать их обоих и предложил пойти наверх, поиграть. Ванда одобрительно кивнула, и второй этаж на пару часов превратился в место боевых действий.

Бартон сам не ожидал, как ему будет в кайф возиться с двумя пацанами, разными, словно день и ночь. Оказалось, играть в войнушку в тридцать пять так же весело, как и в пять. Особенно, если ты мужчина. Особенно, если ты играешь с собственными детьми. Особенно, если ты им еще при этом жутко нравишься. Он никогда не думал, что это может быть так здорово.

Когда Том и Уилл слегка умаялись и без особого рвения обкидывали друг друга игрушками, Бартон слегка перевел дух и предложил таймаут. Уилл отнесся к этому с одобрением, а вот Том обозвал их обоих слабаками и сказал, что может бегать и прыгать еще много-много времени. Бартон, решавший, как лучше мирно его угомонить, не сразу заметил, что Уильям помрачнел и даже почти готов сбежать из собственной комнаты.

\- Эй, ты чего, парень?   
\- Ничего, - хмуро сказал Уилл. – Том глупый. Как девчонка.  
\- А ты слабый, как девчонка, - не остался в долгу брат и бросил в него мячом.  
\- Так, стоп, детвора, - Бартон успел поймать мяч. – Давайте жить дружно, я вам по опыту говорю, так лучше для всех.  
\- А чего он обзывается? – пожаловался Том.  
\- А ты сам начал!   
\- Так, так! А ну-ка тихо, а то дядя Клинт сейчас устроит вам Большой Щекотун. Кто хочет Щекотун? Может, ты, мальчик-молния? – Бартон шутливо напал на Тома и тот завизжал от восторга. – Или, может ты, мой хмурый юный друг? – Уилл повел себя в точности как брат, даже смеяться начал. – Ну что, кто еще хочет позлить меня? А то вместо Щекотуна придет страшный и злой Нукаспать! 

Близнецы заливисто хохотали, пока Бартон гонял их по комнате. Мысленно он хвалил себя за то, что сумел бескровно погасить едва разгоревшийся конфликт. Как хорошо, когда тебе пять лет – взял и забыл про обиду. Как хреново, когда ты становишься старше. Бартон вспомнил своего брата, с которым когда-то просто не нашел общего языка. Черт, и почему Кейт по телефону назвала его «Барни»?

Он устало выдохнул и плюхнулся на пол, увлекая мальчишек за собой. Оказывается, игры с детьми выматывают не хуже тренировок.

\- Все, парни, теперь точно перерыв. Я даже встать не смогу, не то что бегать.  
\- Жалко, - протянул Том. – Я еще хочу.  
\- Что поделать, дружок, я не железный, - философски заметил Бартон. – Да и братец твой тоже устал, так что деваться тебе некуда, только сидеть с нами. Ну что, не будете больше ссориться?

Близнецы переглянулись, на мгновение став полными отражениями друг друга. Не давая им возможности что-то сказать, пока они не начали спорить, Бартон снова заговорил.

\- Знаете, вам нельзя друг с другом ругаться. Вот с кем угодно, но только не друг с другом.   
\- Почему? – спросил Уилл.  
\- Потому что так вышло, малыш, что вы с братом – самые родные на свете люди. Так уж получилось. Ближе Тома у тебя никого никогда не будет, Уилл. И наоборот, Уилл – твой самый первый и лучший друг, Том. Понимаете?  
\- Да, кажется, - пробормотал Уилл.  
\- Наверное, - отозвался Том.  
\- Понимаете, тут такое дело, - Бартон почесал затылок, подыскивая понятные слова. – У вас в жизни появится еще куча народу, который станет занимать много места. Новые друзья, девочки…  
\- Девочки? – насмешливо спросил Том. – Зачем они нам?  
\- Если бы я знал, малыш, - развел руками Бартона. - Но ты поверь, они точно появятся. Так вот, имейте в виду, что разных людей вокруг будет много, но по-настоящему доверять вы сможете только сами себе и друг другу. Я когда-то давно этого не понял, и вот, теперь расплачиваюсь.  
\- А у тебя есть брат? – вдруг задал вопрос Том.   
\- Был когда-то, старший, - вздохнул Бартон. – Он умер, давно уже. Мы с ним не слишком ладили, а затем и вообще разругались вдрызг. А потом он умер, и мы даже не успели поговорить.  
\- А если нет? – спросил Уилл. – Если он не умер, ты был бы рад?  
\- Рад? Я? – немного потерялся Бартон. – Наверное. То есть да, конечно был бы рад.   
\- А если он живой? Вы бы помирились?

Бартон подавил в себе странное ощущение, которую испытывал сегодня весь день. Если бы Бернард был жив, что тогда?

\- Знаешь, я бы точно попросил у него прощения за все, что успел натворить. И за все, что не успел – тоже.

Уилл вдруг как-то хитро посмотрел на него. Бартон поймал себя на том, что такое шкодное выражение он сегодня наблюдал на другом лице, Томовом. Да, как ни крути, братья все равно очень похожи. Очень.

\- Хватит на сегодня о грустном, давайте лучше я вам что-нибудь расскажу.  
\- Сказку! – оживился Том. – Я хочу сказку!  
\- Я тоже!  
\- Эм, ну, я не слишком много сказок знаю, мне их в детстве некому было рассказывать. Но я что-нибудь придумаю, - Бартон судорожно соображал, чтобы такого поведать из своего жизненного опыта, чтобы и прокатило для мальчишек и не слишком кроваво звучало. – У меня есть пара историй интересных, так что…  
\- Я хочу про Соколиного глаза, - заявил Том. – Это самая лучшая сказка.

Бартон застыл. Про кого, сказка, простите? Ему не послышалось?

\- Он этой сказки не знает, Том, – ответил Уилл. – Ее мама для нас сама придумала, ее никто не знает, - пояснил он обалдевшему Бартону.  
\- Но я хочу эту! – начал капризничать Том.  
\- Я ее знаю, - неожиданно даже для себя выдал Бартон. – Так что без паники, будет вам сказка.  
\- Откуда? Мама сказала, что никто ее не слышал.  
\- Ваша мама ее от меня услышала, ребятки, просто вам не говорила. А я знаю про Соколиного глаза очень много, больше всех людей на свете.  
\- Честное слово?  
\- Совершенно честное, - заверил их он. – Так что рассаживаетесь, это долгая и интересная история…

* * * 

Когда Ванда зашла в комнату Уилла спустя несколько часов, то ожидала увидеть там все, что угодно, вплоть до локального взрыва плюшевых медведей. Реальность была куда прозаичнее, но в то же время гораздо неожиданнее.

На полу, посреди разбросанных игрушек, на спине лежал Бартон, подложивший под голову единорога. Прямо на нем, чуть ли не с ногами забравшись, сопел Том. Уилл уютно устроился у Хоукая под боком и свернулся калачиком. Ванда изумленно оглядывала эту картину, не зная, как поступить. Она тихонько прошла внутрь, но Бартон, словно и не спал вовсе, открыл глаза, едва заслышав шаги.

\- Что, нежданчик? – прошептал он.  
\- Еще какой, - одними губами ответила Ванда. – Клинт, их надо перенести в кровати.  
\- Да зачем? Мне и тут неплохо, а уж им, - он указал глазами на близнецов. – Им вообще все это в радость.  
\- Смеешься? Собрался всю ночь провести на полу?  
\- Да что такого-то? Знала бы ты, в каких условиях мне приходилось спать, порадовалась бы только.

Ванда покачала головой и осторожно присела рядом с живописной кучей из Бартона и его неофициальных отпрысков. Он со смехом наблюдал за ее нерешительностью. Наконец, Ванда выбрала Уилла, аккуратно подхватила его на руки и перенесла в кроватку. Все было проделано столь филигранно, что мальчик даже не проснулся. Бартон с сожалением вздохнул и совершил сложное акробатическое па, в результате которого оказался стоящим на ногах, держа спящего Тома на руках.

\- Один – один! – шепнул он Ванде.  
\- Ты его донеси сначала, чтобы он не проснулся, хвастун, - почти беззвучно отозвалась она.

Бартон пожал плечами и, двигаясь подобно синоби, выбрался в коридор. Не так уж трудно оказалось переправить Тома в его комнату, гораздо сложнее было отпустить его от себя и дать матери его уложить. Хоукай прикрыл глаза, выдохнул и вышел на лестницу. Впервые за несколько месяцев ему безумно хотелось закурить. Много курить, так чтобы не чувствовать соленого комка, подступающего к горлу.

Он сглотнул, давя в себе все, что хоть как-то могло сейчас остановить и не дать принять правильного решения. А самым противным было понимание того, что правильное решение окажется, наверное, самым тяжелым за многие годы.

Бартон сейчас разрывался между двумя своими сущностями. Одна из них всегда была при нем, она делала его тем, кем он был всю жизнь. Это была та часть, которая звалась Воином. А другая часть, она в нем так и не смогла реализоваться, не смотря на все его старания и, как ему казалось, умерла пять лет назад вместе со всеми надеждами. Но выходит, что она просто закопалась поглубже, чтобы в один прекрасный момент взять и выбраться наружу. Эта сущность называлась Отцом. И вот теперь Бартон в полной мере познал, каково это – быть раздираемым надвое.

Ему до зуда в ладонях хотелось взять в руки оружие, и снова ощущать себя живым. Ему как воздух был необходим адреналин и понимание собственной значимости. Его душила жажда знания, почему он оказался жив, Ему хотелось рассчитаться за себя и за погибших товарищей. И хоть Чужие вроде как ушли, Бартон знал, что всегда найдется, кому отомстить. Ему хотелось стрелять.

Сегодняшний день перевернул в нем что-то, изменил, заставил Воина опустить лук и недоуменно обернуться назад.

Ему хотелось остаться здесь, быть со своими сыновьями, играть с ними, рассказывать разные истории. Ему хотелось стать хорошим отцом, лучшим в мире, таким, каким никогда не был его собственный. Ему хотелось смастерить пару игрушечных луков, он ведь видел внизу инструменты, смастерить и подарить им на Рождество, которое так скоро. А потом, когда они, наслушавшись историй о Соколином глазе, с восторгом развернут подарки, пойти во двор и научить стрелять. Он так этого хочет, Господи, вот только одно «но»…

Это не его семья. Хоть обоими рогами упрись и рой копытом, но ничего поделать с этим нельзя. Это не его семья. Он тут чужак, гость залетный, что побудет, да и исчезнет вскоре. И чем скорее, тем спокойней всем будет.

Ванда вышла к нему и сладко потянулась. Для нее этот день закончился вполне благополучно. И она еще не знала, что скоро единственный нарушитель покоя на ее территории свалит далеко и надолго.

\- Ну ты даешь, - негромко сказала она. – Я не верила, что ты сможешь справиться с моими бандитами, да еще так, чтобы им понравилось.  
\- Они у тебя замечательные, Ванда. Лучшие на свете.  
\- Еще бы, я ведь их мать. А уж отец у них так вообще – мистер Исключительный.

Бартон через силу заставил себя улыбнуться. Насчет исключительности, это она права. Он самый исключительный олух на всем белом свете.

\- Ванда, мне нужно в Нью-Йорк.  
\- Ну, я догадывалась, что не на Тибет или в Россию. Не волнуйся, я могу освежить старые связи в Братстве. Это помощь с документами и легализацией.  
\- Нет, лишнее, - остановил ее он. – Мне нужно только добраться до города, там у меня есть пара заначек на черный день – паспорт, деньги, оружие. Самое сложное – как можно быстрей добраться до Нью-Йорка.  
\- Хорошо, тогда проблемы вообще нет. Я могу заказать билет на самолет или взять машину напрокат, смотря как тебе удобнее.  
\- Да без разницы, - признался он.

Главное, поскорее сбежать отсюда. Подальше.

\- Ладно, - покладисто согласилась Ванда. – А когда ты собираешься туда ехать?  
\- Сегодня. Сейчас. – выдохнул Бартон.

Брови у Ванды непроизвольно поползли вверх.

\- Клинт, ты с ума сошел? Куда ты поедешь, на ночь глядя?  
\- Ванда, это долго объяснять, да ты просто не поймешь…  
\- Лучник, да ты окончательно сбрендил? Это я-то не пойму?

Да, не поймешь. А если поймешь, то даже хуже. Потому что я не хочу рассказывать, как изнутри грызут и рвут в обе стороны два долга, один долг дружбы, второй – отцовский. Не хочу говорить о том, что если не уйду сейчас, то потом это будет сделать гораздо сложнее. И если ты поймешь, Ведьма, то решишь, что я снова бегу от проблем. Решишь, что я трус. Я этого не хочу.

Бартон вдруг опустился перед ней на колени, обхватил за ноги и уткнулся в них лицом, пряча от нее и от себя правду. Пожалуйста, не рви мне душу еще и ты, просил он мысленно. Не надо, я не выдержу. Если проснется Третий, тот, кто хочет тепла и любви, тот, кто всегда мог потеснить всех остальных, я просто сойду с ума. Не надо.

Как хорошо, что Ванда была эмпатом и умела тонко чувствовать других. Как хорошо иногда – не быть человеком.

\- Вставай, Клинт. Если уж тебе так неймется, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Имеется в виду индивидуальное голографическое устройство, которое позволяет владельцу принимать вид обычного человека, будучи при этом на вид не вполне обычным. Такой штукой пользовался Курт Вагнер, он же Ночной Змей, чтобы не привлекать внимания к своей «синюшной» внешности.  
> **** Уильям? Ты у себя?  
> ***** Спускайся ужинать.


	37. Глава тридцать пятая. Движение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> Billy Talent - White Sparrows  
> And So I Watch You From Afar - If it Ain't Broke... Break it  
> Linkin Park – Don't Stay  
> Кукрыниксы – Движение  
> Within Temptation – Behind Blue Eyes (The Who Cover)  
> Jose Gonzalez – In Our Nature - Teardrop

_Поезд летел на юг._

Может, Бартон даже и не заметил бы дороги, настолько он был погружен в мысли, но путь пролегал вдоль побережья. Из окна было видно, как небо над океаном светлеет, розовеет, наливается багрянцем. Через час наступит рассвет. Через два поезд прибудет на Центральный вокзал Нью-Йорка. А пока он сидел в вагоне, прижавшись лбом к ледяному стеклу, и смотрел на пустынный берег.

В наушниках играл непритязательный, но чем-то цепляющий постпанк. Бартон не уставал удивляться музыкальным вкусам парнишки, у которого он одолжил плеер. До этого ему удалось насладиться мелодичным Рэем Чарльзом, а до него – какой-то зубодробилкой, которую Кейт называла электротрансом. Вообще, именно она как-то озаботилась музыкальным образованием Бартона и заставила вместе с ней посетить несколько концертов малоизвестных андеграундных групп. Не сказать, что Бартон проникся, но с тех пор ему было гораздо легче идентифицировать то или иное музыкальное явление.

Сам хозяин плеера спал сейчас в кресле напротив, спрятав лицо в капюшоне. Особой разговорчивостью он не отличался, но почему-то к просьбе Бартона «дать послушать» отнесся с пониманием. И, кажется, совершенно не боялся, что небритый парень возьмет и сбежит с его игрушкой. Глядя на него, Бартон вспоминал Криса. Интересно, ему когда-нибудь удастся его отблагодарить?

I held your hand when  
We took shelter from the rain  
She laughed as we picked out  
Our children's names  
White sparrows fell from heaven  
And carried her away  
Black arrows cut the strings of my heart,  
I kneel and pray

Песня напоминала ему о чем-то давнем, полузабытом. Не самом приятном, но важном. И немного отвлекала от грядущих сложностей.

_Поезд летел на юг._

* * *

С машиной дело не пошло сразу. Виктор доходчиво объяснил, почему Бартону нельзя пользоваться подобным транспортом. С его исхудавшей, подозрительной физиономией нарваться на патруль было просто, как два пальца об асфальт. А ни удостоверения личности, ни водительских прав в качестве доказательства, что он не угнал машину, за то короткое время, что Хоукай оставил на подготовку, достать было нереально.

Примерно те же проблемы были, если заказывать билет на самолет. От Бостона до Нью-Йорка было чуть меньше двух часов лету, но опять таки, когда у него спросят документы, что он скажет? У него даже оружия нет, чтобы отбиться. 

Поначалу Ванда не поверила, что он действительно собрался свалить из ее дома, вот прямо сейчас или в ближайшие пару часов. Но Бартон был совершенно серьезен. Давление, обрушившееся на него с момента пробуждения этим утром, достигло критической массы. Ему физически нужно было хоть что-то сделать. Некоторое время Ванда допытывалась, почему он решил так внезапно сорваться, но добилась лишь того, что Бартон замкнулся в себе. Выплескивать на них с Виктором гремящую внутри тревогу ему не хотелось, а придумывать на ходу какие-то малоубедительные причинные – тем более.

Как итог – ему выдали все необходимое и отправили на такси к ближайшему вокзалу с поездом на Нью-Йорк. Провожать себя Бартон тоже не дал. Воспротивился и тому, чтобы Ванда поехала с ним, если вдруг понадобится помощь. И вообще, ему хотелось как можно скорее сбежать отсюда. И как можно дальше. Желательно – на другой стороне планеты.

* * * 

По прибытии он сразу отправился в камеру хранения. Слежки за собой Бартон не боялся, уже хотя бы потому, что мало кто мог допускать, что Соколиный глаз жив. 

Он ввел код на замке ячейки, открыл дверцу и заглянул внутрь. Постоял секунду, закрыл дверцу и сглотнул. Руки мелко подрагивали.

Ячейка была пуста.

Мгновение он боролся с желанием сорваться с места и сбежать. Те, кто забрал сумку с заначкой, вполне могли наблюдать сейчас за его обломом с безопасного расстояния и ждать адекватной в данном случае реакции – бегства. Бартон лихорадочно просчитывал варианты действий, и почти запаниковал, когда рядом с ним вдруг оказался пожилой мужчина с подозрительно оттопыренным пиджаком.

Хоукай задержал дыхание, готовый в любой момент разжатой пружиной прыгнуть и свернуть ему шею. Но мужчина прошел мимо, открыл одну из ячеек неподалеку, вытащил из-под полы пиджака сверток, который паранойя Бартона приняла за оружие, и сунул его внутрь. Бартон судорожно выдохнул и чуть-чуть расслабился. Мужчина прошел в обратном направлении, даже не догадываясь, какой участи только что избежал.

Бартон проводил его взглядом, глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза. Спокойствие. Безмятежность. Хладнокровие. Он досчитал до десяти, открыл глаза и одновременно с этим – дверцу ячейки. Оказалось – не зря. Она была пуста, но не совсем. Этим «не совсем» оказался листок бумаги, сложенный вчетверо. Едва удерживая трясущиеся пальцы, Бартон раскрыл его и прочитал всего две фразы.

«Прах к праху. Пепел к пеплу» 

Охренеть, какое оригинальное чувство юмора было у воришки! Хоукай ощутил, как адреналиновый всплеск внутри затухает, а вместо него начинает закипать ярость. Эта записка, брошенная тут, словно в насмешку, завела его не хуже редкого промаха по мишени. Какого черта, кто мог спереть документы на чужое имя и главное – зачем? Об этом тайнике вообще знало всего четверо людей на планете, двое из которых сейчас были безнадежно мертвы.

Бартона вдруг осенило. Ну, тогда все упрощается. Кандидатур на место «изымателя» могло быть всего четыре. Бобби, которой уже пять с лишним лет и дела нет до бывшего мужа и до этого мира в целом. Коулсон, который хоть и интересовался в свое время, зачем подчиненному такой своеобразный путь отхода, но вряд ли мог слить кому-то информацию. Что имеется в сухом остатке? Кейт и Мария.

Судя по выпуску новостей, что он успел увидеть вчера, Кейт явно занята более интересными делами, нежели перекопка прошлого своего наставника. Точно так же он мог сделать вывод и о Хилл. Из информации, что он почерпнул в Сети благодаря Крису, можно было решить, что Марии просто напросто некогда, на нее свалилась целая Организация и вторично разрушенный город в довесок. И кто из них мог оставить столь образную записку?

«Прах к праху. Пепел к пеплу» 

Кажется, это из Евангелия. Бартон никогда не считал себя знатоком Библии, он и в церкви-то не был незнамо сколько лет. Но эти слова казались ему затасканным присловьем, что люди могут сыпать к месту и не к месту. Может, кто-то из его девчонок и употреблял его в разговорах, но кто именно – он понять не мог. Кажется, у Кейт мама была глубоко верующим человеком. Или сестра? Бартон разозлился на себя – за столько лет так мало выяснить о подруге! А Мария… Он никогда не замечал в ней особых проявлений религиозности. Нет, истовой католичкой Хилл не была, но в Бога точно верила, кажется, даже крестик носила.

Бросив попытки вспомнить, он захлопнул дверцу ячейки, сунул листок в карман и, оглядываясь на каждую тень, вышел из камеры хранения. На улице было ветрено, вместо рождественского снежка с неба сыпался мерзкий ледяной дождь. Хоукай пару минут полюбовался на то самое окно, в которое влетел в прошлом году, спасаясь от читаури с одной-единственной стрелой в запасе. Его передернуло от ощущения битого стекла под плечами. Чтоб хоть еще раз в жизни…

Он накинул капюшон, спрятал руки в карманы и направился к подземке. Решить проблему эмпирически не вышло, стоило обратить внимание на незамеченные им детали. Бартон вдруг остановился, как вкопанный, хлопнул себя по лбу и рассмеялся. Ну не идиот ли? Как он сразу не додумался? Почерк! У них же наверняка разный почерк!

Он отошел к стене здания, вынул записку, развернул, прикрывая от капель дождя. Строгие, ровные буквы перемежались с чуть кривыми, будто написанными в спешке. С одинаковым успехом это могла быть рука как Кейт, так и Марии. Бартон проклинал себя за пустоголовость. Что ему стоило запомнить, как пишет каждая из них? Впрочем, почерк Хилл он видел всегда лишь в одном случае – когда читал приказы, подписанные ею. А что до Кейт, так он вообще считал, что она – дитя своего века и клавиатурой пользуется лучше, чем ручкой.

Лишь одно его немного насторожило. Точка в конце предложения. Настолько властно поставленная, что ручка проткнула бумагу. Интересно, стала бы взбалмошная Кейт так извращаться? Сомнительно. А вот Хилл, последние годы живущая по уставу и, кажется, даже ко сну отходившая строго по регламенту, могла так четко обозначить окончание фразы. Похоже на нее? Да похоже. В том-то и дело, что похоже, а четкой уверенности нет. И что могла означать загадка нескольких библейских слов? Что это именно загадка, Бартон не сомневался. Нет бы просто написать, мол Клинт, давай там-то и там-то, в определенное время… Например в полночь под часами. Или на кладбище. В то же время.

Бартона тряхнуло в третий раз за сегодня. Кажется, его внутренний гений сегодня был в ударе. Разумеется, кладбище. Это же очевидно!

«Прах к праху. Пепел к пеплу»

Так провожают в последний путь мертвецов. Последнее напутствие, означающее – из чего мы вышли, туда и вернемся. Очень интересный вариант колеса Сансары в христианской интерпретации. Так, с местом предполагаемой встречи он определился. Время? Да хоть та же полночь. Если уж Мария решила поиграть в секретность – а что это была она, Бартон уже почти и не сомневался – то законы жанра она соблюдет в точности. Самое таинственное и скрытое происходит в полночь. И пусть умозаключение Бартона не стоило бумаги, на которой была написана записка, но что мешало ему попробовать? 

Нет, его смущала легкость, с которой он расщелкал загадку. И еще больше беспокоил вопрос – как Хилл узнает, что он тоже знает? Полночь – это прекрасно, но полночь какого дня, а вернее – ночи? Не будет же она торчать там еженощно? У нее работа, работа, работа, да и спать иногда нужно. Но ему в любом случае ничего не оставалось, как явиться на собственную могилу прямо сегодня. Кроме банального любопытства ему действительно нужны были документы и деньги.

Но до полуночи оставалось еще хренова туча времени, а часы на стене вокзала показывали десять с небольшим утра. И куда ему податься? Пойти пить кофе в «McDonald’s», а оттуда перебраться в «Starbucks», оттуда – в «Dunkin’ Donuts» а затем повторить маршрут в обратном порядке? Тоска зеленая, да и кофе так сильно он не хотел. Но можно было наведаться в одно место, тем более, он до сих пор немного колебался, правильно решил, что записку оставила Хилл, а не Бишоп. Бартон поежился, стряхнул с себя налипший мокрый снег и спустился в метро.

* * *

Квартира Кейт находилась довольно близко от вокзала. Вламываться в гости он не собирался, хотя искушение ввалиться к ней и показать себя во всей красе, было сильно. Если учесть, что даже слегка безумная Алая Ведьма восприняла его появление вполне нормально, то уж Кейт наверняка не станет тыкать наставника серебряным ножом и посыпать солью. Чем черт не шутит, может попробовать?

Но он даже не успел приблизиться к подъезду ее дома, когда увидел, что Кейт стоит рядом со своим мотоциклом и при этом не одна. Бартон отскочил в сторону, спрятался в переулке и стал наблюдать издали. Возле Кейт торчал высокий парень в плаще. Его лица Бартон не видел, только темно-рыжие волосы, отливающие медью. Сердце екнуло и сжалось. Что-то его насторожило, но что именно – он не понимал. Ощущения опасности от парня не исходило, Кейт испуганной не выглядела, даже скорее наоборот. Она непринужденно потянулась и поцеловала рыжего, а затем потащила его к байку.

Бартон тщетно пытался рассмотреть его лицо. Но когда парень уже почти повернулся, Кейт сунула ему в руки шлем, который тот не замедлил надеть. Хоукай рассерженно зашипел. Единственное, что он успел заметить, это легкая хромота. Они оба оседлали байк, причем именно так, как это было привычно самому Хоукаю – Кейт за рулем, пассажир позади. Бартон никогда раньше не видел, как она ездит с другими людьми, и теперь испытывал странное беспокойство, которое поспешил определить как обычную ревность. Ну, непривычно ему было видеть рядом с Кейт особь мужского пола, которая у Кейт же в подчинении не находится. 

А еще ему не давала покоя личность ее спутника. Он был чем-то знаком Бартону, но вот чем именно? Хоукай перебрал своих знакомых и убедился, что среди них нет и не было хромых, рыжих недобайкеров. От мыслей его отвлек возглас Кейт и взрыкнувший мотор мотоцикла. Бартон поспешил отойти в сторону, дабы не броситься в глаза пролетевшей мимо него парочке. Кажется, ему еще предстоит разобраться с таинственным другом своей ученицы.

* * *

Когда-то давно, уже больше десяти лет назад, еще молодой и безбашенный Бартон ухитрился настолько сильно разозлить закон и власть, что заработал даже не пожизненный срок, а смертную казнь. Не сказать, что был ни в чем не виноват, убийство тринадцати (потом выяснилось, что двенадцати) человек все-таки тянет на высшую меру. Но относился к своему положению Хоукай тогда с определенной долей пофигизма. Он только успел пережить гибель брата и плевать хотел на не пойми чего ждущего агента Коулсона, что приходил его проведать.*

Вместо мук совести и размышлений о грядущей смерти Бартон занимался тем, что заставлял страдать гитару в своих руках и сочинял песни депрессивного содержания. Потом было красочное представление в исполнении Фьюри, освобождения прямо из рук палачей, предложение работать на Щ.И.Т. и много других интересных вещей. Знакомство с Барбарой, женитьба, дружба с Кейт и Марией…

В общем-то, эпизод малоприятный, но уже присыпанный пылью лет и подернутый паутиной времени. Иногда Хоукаю снились кошмары, в которых Бешеный Ник не успевал ворваться и спасти его от смертельной инъекции. И тогда он просыпался от давящего грудь холода, задыхаясь и внутренне радуясь, что это просто дурной сон. И казалось бы, что общего у Бартона тогда и теперь? 

Но общее, несомненно, было. И десять лет назад и сейчас Клинт Фрэнсис Бартон был мертв. И пусть смертник в ту пору еще не успел стать таковым, но приговор был вынесен и такая ли уж большая разница, когда тебя казнят, сегодня или через месяц, если тебя все равно казнят. Для мира ты уже прошлый день, а значит – формально тебя больше нет.

А сейчас Бартон был мертв совершенно официально, с подтверждением всех надлежащих инстанций. И даже имел последнее пристанище на одном из кладбищ Нью-Джерси. И даже с данным с рождения именем на надгробии, а не безликим личным номером. И даже цветы кто-то носил, не ленился. Хотя с похорон прошло всего-то пара месяцев.

Стоять на своей могиле было… непередаваемо жутко. Как будто во сне. Ты ни чему не удивляешься, ведь во сне нельзя удивиться. Но каким-то шестым чувством понимаешь, что неправильно все это, нереально. Ты ведь живой, теплый, снежинки на коже тают, а тут под камнем лежит пустая деревяшка. Но имя, выбитое на этом камне, с датами жизни, с бездумно брошенными однажды им самим словами «Я никогда не промахиваюсь». И стрела…

Кто же тогда тут лежит? Плевать на пустой гроб, это просто символ. Кто?

Тут похоронен человек, сгоревший в новорожденной звезде, которой сам дал жизнь. Человек с не самой чистой совестью, друзьями, которых он не заслуживал, колченогой моралью и грузом прошлого. Убийца, ловелас, солдат, мечтатель, наставник – всего понемногу, кажется. Лучник, отдавший жизнь за своего друга и забравший ее у другого. Вот кто тут лежит. Этот человек заслужил свой покой, заслужил цветы на могиле и место в чьей-то памяти.

А тот, кто сейчас стоит над ним, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что жив, это кто-то иной. У него память Клинта Бартона, его внешность и даже имя. Но это совершенно другой человек. Соколиный глаз погиб и просто нечестно будет тревожить его теперь. Им быть больше нельзя. Следовало придумать себе новую жизнь.

Противный дождь с ветром давно закончился. Теперь с неба тихо сыпался обычный легкий снежок. Фонарей поблизости не было, но свежий снег «светился» белизной, так что даже не нужно было напрягать глаза, чтобы видеть. Смотреть, правда, было не на что. Ну кладбище, ну ночь. И что? Мертвецы ведь по аллеям не шатаются? Вот и прекрасно.

Бартон отошел от своей могилы и подошел к своим «соседям». Здравствуйте, директор. Хотя желать здоровья в данных обстоятельствах – по меньшей мере, издевательство. Впрочем, вам не привыкать. И тебе привет, Стив. Прости, что так вышло, но ничего поделать я тогда не мог. Постараюсь сделать что-нибудь для Шэрон, но абсолютно не представляю – как. Я ведь теперь мертв. Кому нужна помощь мертвеца?

Он бродил по кладбищу уже несколько часов. Не выдержал, приехал раньше, торчал тут, мерз. Ведь далеко не факт, что в этом был хоть какой-то смысл. Но, тем не менее, до полуночи было еще далеко, а Бартон уже вовсю нарезал круги меж могил. Выяснил много интересного, например, что половину лежащих здесь он когда-то знал. Просто факт. Примерно такой же, как и тот, что некоторым из них Бартон помог тут очутиться _собственнолучно._ Наверное, не стоило на этом зацикливаться. Но Бартон с упорством маньяка продолжал вчитываться в имена и надписи. 

Момент, когда на аллее показалась машина, он едва не пропустил, а заметив, на одних рефлексах ломанулся в кусты. Фары прочертили темноту, выхватывая сотни снежинок. Машина остановилась рядом с тремя надгробиями. Орел, звезда, стрела. Бартон ждал. Он занял не слишком выгодную позицию – ему не было видно, кто сидит за рулем. Но это было не важно – водительская дверь распахнулась и из машины вышла девушка. Она не стала глушить мотор, просто захлопнула дверцу, обошла автомобиль, уселась прямо на капот и закурила.

Бартон замер. Это ведь уже было с ним. Или ему казалось, что было? Он видел это во сне – видел ее, видел эту машину, кладбище, снег. Если только… если только она сейчас протянет руку, то он поверит в провидение. Если только…

Девушка протянула руку и поймала ладонью несколько снежинок. Недокуренная сигарета отправилась в затяжной полет к ближайшему сугробу. Раздался разочарованный вздох. 

\- Я просто дура, - голосом Марии произнесла девушка. – Ребята, простите, что помешала, я сейчас свалю.

Она сползла с капота, запахнулась в куртку и сделала пару шагов к могилам. Именно этот момент Бартон решил выбрать, чтобы показаться перед ней.

\- Хилл… - позвал он, подходя со спины.  
\- Ааааа!.... – закричала она, выхватывая пистолет и наставляя его на Бартона.

Реакция Марии была немного предсказуемой. Даже если не ожидаешь увидеть перед собой внезапно воскресшего бывшего коллегу, то кладбищенский антураж, ночь и одиночество сделают свое грязное дело. А уж если ожидаешь… А уж если ему хватило мозгов подкрасться сзади… Бартона спасла только годами отточенная реакция агента Хилл и врожденное хладнокровие. Будь Мария чуть более истеричной особой, валяться бы Хоукаю с простреленной головой на свежевыпавшем снегу. А так он просто стоял, чувствуя, как ствол упирается ему в лоб и молился, чтобы ее палец случайно не дернул спусковой крючок.

Мария дышала, как загнанная лошадь и смотрела на него, как обычно героини фильмов ужасов смотрят на зомби. Бартон очень медленно поднял руки и заговорил, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал:

\- Хилл, это я.  
\- Да ты что? Я не слепая, вижу! – сквозь зубы прорычала она.  
\- Может, тогда пушку уберешь? – осторожно поинтересовался он.  
\- А откуда мне знать, что ты и есть Бартон?   
\- Я не пойму, ты кого-то еще тут планировала встретить? 

Мария выругалась и сделала шаг назад, но пистолет от головы Бартона не убрала.

\- Какое прозвище ты мне дал после Гватемалы? – вдруг спросила она.  
\- Чего? Ты вообще о чем? – не понял Бартон.  
\- Отвечай! – рявкнула Мария. – Ты дал мне то чертово прозвище! Какое?  
\- Твою мать, Хилл! – возмутился он. – Ты думаешь, я помню?  
\- Если не вспомнишь, я продырявлю тебе череп и закопаю в сугроб, - пообещала Хилл. – Отвечай.  
\- Гватемала? Это когда нам с Коулсоном пришлось ради тебя заняться ландшафтным дизайном? Как же, забудешь такое. Я назвал тебя Энни Оукли**, когда ты вслепую расстреляла весь боекомплект и умудрилась никого не задеть.  
\- И?  
\- Что – и? Я обещал, что никому не скажу.  
\- И как, не сказал?   
\- Я что, псих, по-твоему? – возмутился Бартон. – Конечно, нет, даже Фил не знал. Хилл, если тебя это не убедило, я могу рассказать, что ты любишь маффины, как последняя сладкоежка, и спишь в обнимку с пистолетом, и на твоем дартсе висит моя фотография. А еще я помню, как вы на пару с Бобби вылакали литр текилы и устроили девичник, а я всю ночь катал вас по Детройту и искал работающие стриптиз-бары.  
\- Не было такого, - неуверенно возразила Мария.   
\- Было, Хилл, поверь. Я не был пьян в тот день, я лучше помню. И разнос, который устроил мне Фьюри, когда я зазевался на стрельбище, потому что не выспался из-за вас, я никогда не забуду.

Бартон с мстительным удовольствием отметил, как у Хилл заалели кончики ушей. Ха, ей действительно было стыдно за тот случай! Она опустила пистолет, вздохнула и сразу как будто стала меньше ростом.

\- Живой, значит… - взгляд исподлобья. – Сможешь внятно объяснить – почему?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Хоукай. – У меня куча домыслов, но никаких фактов в активе. Я думал, ты сможешь прояснить немного.  
\- Я? Бартон, я до сего момента вообще не верила, что ты жив.  
\- Стоп, а как же тогда ты на меня вышла?   
\- Франклин Бэйс Торнтон – Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон, - пояснила Мария. – Гениальная идея – так себя обозвать. Фил был бы счастлив узнать, что ты пользуешься его идеей с анаграммами.

Бартон невесело усмехнулся. Старина Коулсон сразу бы сообразил, что к чему и нашел непутевого Соколиного глаза еще до побега из больницы. Хилл убрала пистолет обратно в кобуру, оглянулась на могилу Фьюри, будто ища у него поддержки или приказа. Не дождалась, сплюнула и пошла к машине. 

\- Пошли греться, - велела она. – Ты давно тут задницу морозишь?  
\- Давно, - признался Бартон. – Часа три точно.  
\- Маньяк, – кратко высказалась она.   
\- А что мне было еще делать? – отозвался Бартон, плюхнувшись на сиденье. – Ты сперла мою сумку с документами, оставила какую-то бумажку с хиромантией! Можно подумать, я дипломированный аналитик, чтобы догадаться, чего от меня хотят!  
\- Но ведь догадался же?

Мария покопалась на заднем сиденье, вытащила серебристый термос и налила из него что-то темное, дымящееся, и протянула стаканчик Бартону. Тот подозрительно понюхал напиток, ожидая почувствовать запах кофе, но это оказалось что-то совершенно другое. Бартон осторожно отпил и обнаружил, что это горячий чай с бренди. Немыслимо вкусный чай.

\- Директор Хилл, вы просто богиня! – вырвалось у него.  
\- Еще раз так меня назовете, агент – выкину обратно, - холодно пообещала она.  
\- Ты меня еще гауптвахтой напугай, - фыркнул Хоукай. – Агент Бартон вон там лежит, наслаждается возможностью отоспаться за все годы, что его гоняли по белу свету, - он кивком указал на нужную могилу. – А я так, сказочное недоразумение нашей реальности, но уж точно не агент Бартон.  
\- Ну так и я не директор, - в тон ему ответила Хилл.  
\- Да ладно? Это еще почему?  
\- Потому что Совет не верит, что у меня под юбкой стальные яйца, как у Ника Фьюри.

Бартон едва не подавился от такого сравнения. И с этой женщиной он когда-то едва не завел роман? 

\- Я бы хотел представить Фьюри в юбке, - негромко пробормотал он. - И у кого же, по мнению Совета, стальные яйца есть?  
\- У Норманна Осборна.  
\- Он же на всю голову ушибленный, какого хрена он забыл на должности директора?  
\- Лысого хрена! Бартон, мы еще долго будем обсуждать вопрос чужих гениталий? Может, расскажешь, каким образом ты оказался в Бостонском госпитале?

Хоукай с сожалением отставил стакан. Чего она бесится, сама эту тему подняла… Но деваться было некуда и он морально подготовился к нескольким часам трепа. То еще удовольствие, если учесть, что он только позавчера все это пересказывал Ванде. Рассказ вышел долгим, немного путанным, а местами непонятным самому Бартону. Но Хилл слушала внимательно, не перебивала, лишь иногда задавала уточняющие вопросы. Отчего-то ей стала интересная личность Криса, а так же его способности. А вот роль Ванды во всей истории ей оказалась практически безразлична.

Когда он закончил, она открыла окно, закурила и предложила сигарету ему. Пару минут они молча дымили. Бартон раздумывал о том, что с момента их сегодняшней встречи ему было практически плевать на «мерзлые» взаимоотношения между ним и Марией, установившиеся со времен гибели Пересмешницы. Он совершенно спокойно разговаривал с Хилл, забыв про субординацию и угрозу увольнения. Да и вообще ему стало гораздо легче с ней разговаривать теперь, не опасаясь поднять тему гибели Барбары. Забавно. Всего-то стоило самому разок заглянуть на тот свет, чтобы перестать смущаться чужой смерти.

Да и она сама, кажется, перестала вести себя с ним, будто он виноват во всех ее проблемах, начиная с рождения. И ледяные иголки в его сторону она выпускала словно по инерции. Смерть немного смещает у людей ценности и ориентиры. Даже если это не их смерть.

\- Мутно все. Непонятно, - подытожила Мария. – Кто был той сволочью, что залез тебе в голову, когда ты ночевал в палате Тора?  
\- Без понятия. Догадываюсь, ты подозреваешь этого асгардского ублюдка, но, думаю, это был не Локи.  
\- С чего ты так уверен?  
\- Во-первых, Тор был очень убедителен, когда говорил, что Локи не сможет вырваться оттуда, где сейчас находится. Думаю, ему можно верить. А во-вторых… Знаешь, магия – вещь мерзкая. И если бы на меня кто-то воздействовал так, как это сделал Жезл Судьбы, я бы понял, - Бартон беспомощно развел руками. – Я не могу этого доказать, но раз испытав подобное уже не ошибешься. Это был не Локи, а кто-то другой.  
\- Допустим, ты прав. Но имя дало бы нам точку, от которой можно отталкиваться.  
\- Знаешь, меня сейчас интересует не только то, как я выжил, но и то, что происходит в городе. Я тут новости посмотрел, узнал много нового. Скажи, давно Кейт заделалась в супергерои?

Мария тяжело взглянула на Бартона. Он в долгу не остался. Минуту они буравили друг друга, но ни один не хотел уступать. Наконец, Хилл признала свою вину и отвела глаза.

\- Кейт решила отомстить и не дать порочить твое имя – как она сама сказала. Она хотела убить марионетку Осборна, который назвал себя Соколиным глазом.  
\- Очень мило с ее стороны. Но ты обещала, что не допустишь подобного. Что ни за что на свете не дашь ей заниматься, как ты там выразилась? Самоубийственной деятельностью? Очень точное определение. И что же?  
\- Я не сдержала слова. Не потому, что не хотела. Я просто не могла ей приказывать. Она ушла из Организации. Вообще ушла.

Хилл выбросила окурок и начала пересказывать Бартону свою сторону случившегося. О похоронах, собственном отстранении, появлении Темных Мстителей. Об уходе Кейт. О проблемах Тони из-за Осборна. О договоренностях между Наташей, Кейт и Шэрон. О странной посылке, доставленной Старку. Когда она заикнулась о стреле и щите Капитана, лежащих теперь в Башне, Бартон едва удержал себя на месте от волнения. Уилл оказался прав. Немыслимо. 

А Мария продолжала говорить. Бартон узнал, что она вышла на него совершенно случайно, когда проверяла списки выживших во время нападения Крии. Зацепилась за странно знакомое имя, немного подумала и решила узнать, кто такой Фрэнк Торнтон. Но едва в Бостон прибыл сотрудник для проверки, как выяснилось, что вчерашний коматозник исчез. И тогда Хилл вспомнила об обещании, что члены их маленькой группы когда-то дали друг другу. Если однажды их разбросает, если однажды им придется умереть для всего мира, то самые близкие друзья смогут их разыскать.

И она нашла. На чистой интуиции, почти не веря в успех, но нашла. Отыскала нужную ячейку на Центральном вокзале, оставила записку с подсказкой и забрала сумку, чтобы у Бартона появился стимул ее отыскать. Несколько ночей торчала на кладбище, общалась с призраками. Дождалась. 

\- Откуда ты знала номер ячейки? Я не говорил об этом ни тебе, ни Кейт, ни даже Бобби.  
\- Зато говорил Филу. Я нашла в его архиве много интересного.  
\- Он что, вносил эти данные в общую базу? – с сомнением спросил Бартон.  
\- Нет, это был его личный архив. Считай это моим наследством.  
\- И что же там еще?  
\- Неважно. Там не только твои и мои тайны, Клинт.

Он вздрогнул, когда она назвал его по имени.

\- Кстати, меня очень порадовал код ячейки, - усмехнулась Мария.  
\- А что в нем такого?  
\- Ничего, кроме того, что им оказалась дата рождения Фьюри. Эта такая милая деталь, я почти прослезилась.  
\- Зато для любого из нас это бы не было трудностью. Кто еще додумается?   
\- И то верно. Все считают, что ты его ненавидел, так что…  
\- Я его не ненавидел! – резко произнес Бартон.  
\- Я ведь сказала – все так считают, - безмятежно ответила Мария. – Но не сказала, что думала так же.  
\- И на том спасибо, - пробормотал он, успокаиваясь. – Слушай, я так и не понял, с кем связалась Кейт?  
\- В каком смысле – с кем? Она теперь свободный стрелок, работает одна.  
\- Ни хрена подобного, - возразил Бартон. – Я же говорил, я успел вчера посмотреть новости. Труп придурка в моем костюме, в него загнали три стрелы. Одну в голову, две в ладони.  
\- К чему ты ведешь?  
\- К тому самому. Кейт не могла провернуть подобное в одиночку. Во-первых, я сам ее учил, я знаю. Стрелы в ладонях для нее слишком велики, это все равно, что заставлять ребенка сесть на Харлей. А во-вторых… - Бартон перевел дух. – Это были мои стрелы, Хилл. Уж я-то их отличить способен где угодно.  
\- Это еще ни о чем не говорит, - пожала плечами Мария. – Стрелы она могла взять в твоей квартире, она имеет туда доступ. А по уровню подготовки Бишоп стоит сразу за тобой. Ты так не веришь в свою ученицу?  
\- Да причем тут моя вера? Я видел с ней какого-то парня сегодня, почему бы ему не оказаться ее помощником?  
\- Так, стоп! Сегодня? – напряглась Мария. – Когда ты успел?  
\- После вокзала. Я приехал из Бостона утром, заняться мне было нечем, вот и решил пробежаться по знакомым, так сказать.  
\- Тебя кто-нибудь видел? Бишоп могла тебя заметить?  
\- Да никто меня не видел, успокойся, - раздраженно отмахнулся Бартон. – Ей было явно не до того, а парень ко мне даже не повернулся ни разу. И вообще, все выглядело так, будто у них роман или вроде того.  
\- Даже так? – подобралась Мария. – Мне не нравится нынешняя деятельность Кейт, но какой-то посторонний, трущийся возле нее, мне не нравится еще больше.  
\- Ты можешь узнать, кто он? – напрямую спросил Бартон. – Он показался мне чем-то знакомым, может, попадался раньше.   
\- Клинт, ты даже не можешь вообразить, как чертовски плохо оказаться практически за бортом руководства. Меня отстранили от всех мало-мальски важных операций, засунули на должность резервного секретаря, да я теперь вообще никто! – Мария буквально кипела – видно было, что это болезненная для нее тема. – Все, что мне осталось – это контроль над несколькими источниками информации, и проверка косвенных данных. Я постараюсь выяснить, что возможно, но я рискую засветить Кейт перед нынешними шпионами Осборна. Если они поймут, что это она убила Меченого, ее найдут и в лучшем случае тихо ликвидируют. В худшем же… Ты сам сказал, что Осборн психопат.

Бартон в порыве бессильного бешенства ударил кулаком приборную доску. Все выходило через задницу. Кейт нужно было спасать, непонятного рыжего следовало обезвредить, если нужно, но в нелегальном положении Бартона минусов было гораздо больше, чем плюсов.

\- Хьюстон, у нас проблемы, - пробурчал он и вдруг спохватился. – Так, а ты мою сумку привезла?  
\- Там поищи, - Мария кивнула в сторону заднего сиденья. – Клинт, что ты дальше намерен делать?  
\- Я? Хотел бы жить в мире и гармонии, да только совесть не даст. И миллион долгов. День назад я хотел свалить подальше из страны, но как вижу, у вас тут скучно не будет.  
\- Останешься? – спросила она, и Хоукаю показалось, что в ее голосе мелькнула надежда.  
\- Я подумаю, - уклончиво ответил он. - Вначале мне нужно заглянуть к себе домой, забрать кое-какие вещи, оружие. Я дам о себе знать, не волнуйся. К тому же ты знаешь, где меня отыскать, если срочно понадоблюсь.

Мария устало потерла переносицу. Она вообще выглядела уставшей, гораздо больше, чем ему приходилось видеть раньше. Бартон сам не понял, как так вышло, что он протянул к ней руку и обхватил ее ладонь своей. Она чуть дернулась, но вырываться не стала. Бартон несильно сжал ее тонкие пальцы, которые можно было бы назвать хрупкими, не будь они такими сильными. Он по себе знал мощь удара Хилл, если та была в ярости. А еще он подумал, что прикоснулся к ней впервые за много лет. Последний раз был во время его неудачной попытки откровенно поговорить в раздевалке, после своего возвращения из Польши. Она ведь так и не призналась, что случилось на роковой операции, унесшей жизнь Бобби. Фил наверняка знал, но он, как никто умел хранить чужие секреты.

\- Клинт, - позвала Мария. – Скажи, ты правда умирал?  
\- Правда, - помолчав, ответил Бартон. – Я умер по-настоящему. Но сейчас я живой.  
\- И каково это? – спросила она.

Бартон недоумевал, с чего она вдруг решила узнать об этом. Желает себя подготовить к будущей кончине? Так к этому нельзя подготовиться. Даже если думать об этом каждый день.

\- Каково? – он пожевал губами. – Больно. Страшно. Легко. Не знаю, для этого слов не придумали, или мне они просто незнакомы. Это сложно объяснить. Все равно, что рассказать слепому с рождения, как выглядит радуга или глухому описать «Лунную сонату». Или пытаться донести до девственника суть оргазма. Я даже сейчас не способен четко выразиться, это вообще становится понятно, только когда ты уже переходишь черту. Когда ты открываешь свою дверь и входишь в нее. Видимо, возвращение было сродни рекалибровке – из головы все вылетает напрочь.  
\- Мне всегда нравились твои аналогии, - улыбнулась она. – Очень образные. Но понятней от этого мне не стало.  
\- А зачем тебе это? Ты ведь никогда смерти не боялась и не хотела ее.  
\- Зато я хотела понять, что чувствуют люди, когда умирают. Я хотела знать, что чувствовала Пересмешница, когда умирала.

Хилл стиснула его ладонь так, что ее ногти впились ему в кожу, но Бартон этого даже не заметил. Сейчас или никогда. Он должен уже узнать, что произошло пять лет назад.

\- Мария, - хриплым от пересохшей глотки голосом спросил он. – Как она погибла? На самом деле. Скажи.

Она зажмурилась, словно пытаясь спрятаться от его вопроса. Бартон ждал. Ждал уже много лет. И сейчас собирался узнать правду.

\- Дуэль, - выдохнула Хилл, глядя ему в глаза. – Это была дуэль. Между мной и Пересмешницей. Это я ее убила, Клинт.

Бартон окаменел. Он ожидал услышать что угодно, вплоть до рассказа Марии, что Бобби на фоне стресса от выкидыша выстрелила себе в грудь. Дважды. Что угодно, любая относительно правдоподобная чушь. Но никак не признание в убийстве подруги и напарницы. Он проглотил комок в горле и порадовался, что сидит, а не стоит – перед глазами все плыло, а голова кружилась. То, в чем созналась Мария, было чудовищно.

А она, будто плотина, которую прорвало, вдруг заговорила, сбивчиво и торопливо, спеша возместить Бартону за все годы незнания. 

\- Задание казалось простым, но в штаб затесался крот. Нас сдали противнику с потрохами. Операция с самого начала пошла не по плану. Мы попали в засаду, половина группы полегла сразу, остальных стали отстреливать по очереди. Будто играли, - Мария всхлипнула. – Мы с Барбарой остались вдвоем. Заперлись в подвале, там был замкнутый контур вентиляции, до него они не смогли добраться. До нас тоже. Мы стали ждать подмогу. Только ждать было некого – в штабе сочли, что нас всех уничтожили. Я понимала, что за нами могут вообще не прислать помощь, если мы не дадим о себе знать. Барбара тоже это понимала. Знаешь, когда долго сидишь в замкнутом пространстве, под таким напряжением, то нервы сдают очень быстро. А Бобби… Она была не в себе после того, как потеряла ребенка и рассталась с тобой. Мы стали обвинять друг друга во всех смертных грехах, вплоть до предательства. В итоге я сорвалась, наговорила ей всякого… И она предложила разобраться по-мужски – стреляться. Сказала, если уж мы все равно обречены, так хоть душу сможем облегчить.  
\- Почему? – безжизненно спросил Бартон. – Почему? Из-за чего вы решили друг друга поубивать? Что вы не поделили, сидя в каком-то сраном подвале?  
\- Клинт, ты так и не понял? – она смотрела на него, как на несмышленого ребенка. – Мы не поделили тебя.

Если Хоукаю казалось, что сильнее, чем есть, его шокировать нельзя, то это только казалось. Причина гибели Пересмешницы пригвоздила его к месту и выбила из легких весь воздух. Мария не могла быть чудовищем, нет. Потому что им оказался сам Бартон. Она все эти годы скрывала правду не только потому, что боялась. Она пыталась уберечь его. 

\- Мы давно об этом говорили, сразу после вашего развода, - продолжала Хилл. – Она сказала, что ненавидит тебя, что не желает видеть рядом с тобой других женщин. А рядом с тобой хотела быть я. Барбара всегда это знала, с нашего знакомства. Можно быть подругами, напарницами, но из-за мужиков нам тоже сносит крышу. Она заявила, что не даст никому к тебе приблизиться. А когда я спросила, что будет, если приближусь я, ответила, что меня убьет, а тебя проклянет. Вот, в общем-то, и все причины. Мы только собрались стрелять друг в друга, встали в разных углах, прицелились. И в этот момент дверь взорвали снаружи. Нас спасло то, что мы были от нее далеко, ни осколками и взрывной волной никого не задело. Мы даже ухитрились как-то вырваться, представляешь, Клинт? – Мария улыбалась сквозь слезы, ручьями текущие из глаз. – Вырвались. Смогли пройти сквозь толпу этих ублюдков, положили кучу. Мы почти выбрались, когда я напоролась на последнего. Я не успела среагировать, мой пистолет раскалился, а второго у меня не было. Я стояла и ничего не могла поделать, когда он выстрелил в меня практически в упор. А Барбара успела. Я до сих пор не понимаю, как она оказалась передо мной, толкнула и приняла пулю на себя. Это был шанс. Я взяла ее оружие и уложила того ублюдка наповал. Только ей это никак не помогло. Ты помнишь, что такое несквозное попадание из М16? Помнишь, наверняка. Я ничего не могла сделать. Вообще ничего. Мне нужно было уходить, мы ведь не всех уничтожили, мы просто смогли прорваться. Я не могла уйти и бросить Барбару. И тогда она велела мне ее добить…  
\- Хватит! – почти закричал Бартон. – Хватит, прекрати!

Хилл его будто и не слышала и продолжала говорить, все чаще срываясь на редкие рыдания.

\- Она сказала, что я победила. Дуэль… Дуэль оказалась за мной. И что я могу катиться на все четыре стороны, даже к тебе. А когда я отказалась в нее стрелять, она просто посмеялась. Я не смогла, Клинт. Я не могла оставить ее там одну и тащить на себе тоже. Я… Прости меня!... Прости, Клинт…

Мария не выдержала и разрыдалась. До Бартона медленно доходила вся убийственность откровения Марии. Никогда нельзя трогать чужие тайны, они могут ударить в ответ. Он не знал, что происходит у него внутри, потому что чувствовал одну только пустоту. На Марию он смотреть был не в состоянии, на три надгробия прямо перед машиной – тоже. Он сделал то, на что хватило жалости и желания разделить этот кошмар на двоих. Притянул не сопротивляющуюся Хилл к себе, обнял и закрыл глаза. Ее трясло от наступающей истерики и он попытался успокоить ее, бездумно шепча какую-то чушь.

Что чувствует человек в момент смерти? Бартон помнил, что довелось испытать ему, но это только его правда. Что чувствовала Бобби? Наверняка боль, без нее никакая часть людского существования не обходится. Возможно, отчаяние. Страх? Да, наверное. И ненависть. Жуткую, всепоглощающую ненависть. Бартон знал точно, что заслужил ее. Прости, Бобби. Прости.

На пустынное ночное кладбище падал снег. Снег как саван – укрывает мертвых и их тайны. И чем страшнее тайны, тем больше снега нужно, чтобы их спрятать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Если нужны подробности, читайте фик «Смертник».  
> ** Знаменитая женщина-стрелок, феноменально меткая. Коронным номером был выстрел назад, спиной к мишени, когда для прицела использовалось небольшое зеркальце.


	38. Глава тридцать шестая. Дыхание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> Coheed and Cambria – Welcome Home  
> Hugo – 99 Problems  
> Three Days Grace – Home  
> Смысловые Галлюцинации – Я буду смотреть тебе в след  
> Ryan Star – Dance With You

Только зайдя в «гнездо» после трех месяцев отсутствия, Бартон понял, как же скучал по нему. В первые несколько минут он просто стоял на пороге квартиры, вдыхая запах. В любом жилом помещении, где люди не появляются хотя бы пару недель, возникает, тяжелый, тягучий аромат, напоминающий болото. Но даже он казался Бартону чем-то родным и до боли привычным.

Впрочем, не прошло и пяти минут, как он уже обошел все комнаты и открыл форточки, чтобы проветрить. Попутно он отметил, что за время его нахождения в Бостоне в квартире прибавилась бардака. Судя по гостиной, тут вообще прошлись вандалы. Бартон увидел стеклянное крошево на полу, неумело сметенное к стенам, небрежно брошенные стопкой фотографии, что раньше стояли на камине и полках. Еще он с огромным неудовольствием обнаружил, что со стены пропал один из луков – любимый хойтовский, с которым Бартон когда-то начал работать в одной команде с Коулсоном, Хилл и Барбарой. 

Лука не было нигде. Вместе с ним исчез колчан со стрелами под него. Хоукай кисло оглядывал пустующие стойки. Тут и семи пядей не надо быть, чтобы понять, у кого теперь его старая игрушка. Тот, кто помог Кейт пристрелить Меченого, явно позаимствовал лук и стрелы здесь. Бартон злился и недоумевал – как он сюда попал? Зачем? Неужели Кейт кого-то сюда приводила?

Сам Хоукай пробирался домой буквально на цыпочках, стараясь не привлекать внимания соседки-кошатницы из квартиры напротив, а перед этим два часа продежурил на крыше соседнего дома, разглядывая окна «гнезда». Довольно опасно было идти по своей улице, где можно было встретить знакомых, но капюшон, шрамы на лице и никуда не девшаяся худоба свое дело сделали – те, кто мог знать Бартона, видели лишь тощего, невзрачного парня, наркомана или бродягу. Правда, даже до него никому не было дела. Брайтон был занят ремонтом и предстоящими праздниками. Хоукай с кислым удивлением вспомнил, что оказывается, Хануку и Рождество еще никто не отменял. Вот и лежи после этого по больницам.

Но ему самому было не до праздников, тем более, их встречать было не с кем. Ехать в Бостон, к Ванде и детям, он не собирался ни под каким видом, показываться на глаза Марии после откровения на кладбище тоже не хотелось. Вот и вышло так, что он выпал из светской жизни. А мир жил и отменять ежегодный взаимный обмен подарками даже в угоду едва не случившемуся концу света не собирался.

* * *  
 _  
Наверное, вид у него действительно чересчур подавленный, раз Ванда смотрит на него с опаской, словно подозревает, будто Клинт сейчас вместо вокзала отправится к Чарльзтаунскому мосту и шагнет с него без страховки. Нет, никаких мыслей о самоубийстве у него нет, но любая мысль о близнецах сейчас вызывала тоску, а потому Бартон стремился оказаться как можно дальше от сыновей, чтобы не думать об этом._

_В конце концов, Ванда понимает, что именно с ним происходит, но у нее хватает ума и чисто женского чутья не трогать сейчас Клинта. Вместо этого она рассказывает ему о какой-то обыденной чуши, будто соседке, с которой можно посплетничать. Переливание из пустого в порожнее дает такой контраст с его внутренним состоянием, что Бартон некоторое время просто слушает, не зная, как отвечать. Но в какой-то момент в его голове формируется самая важная на тот момент фраза. И, разумеется, сразу выдается вслух:_

_\- Ты расскажешь им обо мне?_

_Она не переспрашивает, сразу поняв, кто это они и что именно им нужно рассказать, лишь отводит глаза. Клинт еще не знает, что она ответит, но почему-то уверен – это не то, что он захочет слышать. Он непроизвольно касается своего погасшего талисмана и с сожалением думает, что его удача умерла вместе с ним в огне сверхновой, но вернуться не смогла._

_От Ванды не укрывается его движение, равно как от него – надежда в ее глазах. Он не знает, как это себе объяснить – надеется ли Ванда, что он исчезнет из ее жизни или наоборот. Но вбитый жизнью пессимизм упорно заставляет думать, что все-таки первое. И когда он уже не ждет ответа на свой вопрос, она вдруг спрашивает сама:_

_\- Ты будешь приезжать? Я знаю, что ты собираешься уехать подальше, но ведь когда-нибудь ты вернешься?  
\- Я… Знаешь, я боюсь, меня тут уже ничего не держит. _

_Ее глаза вдруг полыхают ярко-алым и это страшно – видеть, как внутренний демон прорывается сквозь безмятежную синеву._

_\- Не держит? Значит, не держит? – тихо, но очень грозно произносит Ванда. – Тебе так нужны прямые ответы, лучник?  
\- Хотя бы иногда. Сложно идти вслепую, когда у тебя нет даже мыслей, куда идти.  
\- Но убегать в очередной раз это тебе не мешает, - зло бросает она. - Да, я расскажу им. Неужели ты думал, мы настолько хуже людей?  
\- Я никогда не считал мутантов хуже… Да и при чем тут это? – вдруг заводится Бартон. – Мы сейчас говорим о наших детях, плевать я хотел на вашу холодную войну, на все войны в мире плевать, я просто хочу, чтобы они знали!   
\- Как самонадеянно, - Ванда, напротив, успокаивается. – Я одного понять не могу, все мужчины на планете такие гордецы или просто мне так повезло?  
\- Знаешь, ты просто незнакома с асгардцами. Вот уж кто тебя заткнет по части надменности, не обижайся._

_Клинт встает, когда видит Виктора, возвращающегося с телефоном в гостиную. Они начинают обсуждать детали предстоящей Бартону поездки домой, и Клинт надеется, что этот бессмысленный треп как-то заглушит ощущение вырванного с мясом куска его гордости. На Ванду он старается не смотреть, просто подхватывает рюкзак и выходит из дома. Такси уже ждет на улице, и медлить, спрашивать о чем-то, времени больше нет. Он открывает дверь машины и уже готовится сесть, когда его плеча касаются тонкие, сильные пальцы. Когда он оборачивается, то видит Ванду, которая протягивает небольшой картонный прямоугольничек._

_\- Что это?  
\- Это? Моя гордость, лучник, - усмехается она. – Успокойся, это просто номер телефона. Ты же не додумаешься попросить сам.  
\- Телефон? Чей? – не понимает Бартон, а точнее – лишь делает вид.  
\- Чей? Мой. Виктора. Наш. Звони хотя бы иногда, они захотят знать, что с их отцом._

_Бартон молча берет кусочек картона, прячет в нагрудный карман, и думает, что нужно суметь не потерять его, а еще лучше – запомнить, все что на нем написано. Они больше не обмениваются ни единым словом, он садится в машину и уезжает прочь, она стоит на тротуаре и смотрит вслед._

_Что-то меняется. И Клинту хочется сказать кому-нибудь спасибо за это._

* * *

Бартон не стал долго канителиться и проводить полную ревизию квартиры. Времени у него оставалось не так много, а еще нужно было собрать сумку с вещами и оружием. Надо будет попросить Хилл, чтобы сигнализацию тут поставила. 

За беготней, сборами и поиском рюкзака он вдруг почувствовал, что проголодался. Интересно, на какой стадии развития цивилизация у него в холодильнике? Он вытащил нечто черное в стеклянной банке, брезгливо понюхал и вылил в раковину. Овощи частично засохли, а частично превратились в равномерную, желеобразную массу и были отправлены в мусорку. Яйца в коробке он даже трогать не стал. Наконец, в морозильнике нашлась пицца, которая завалялась там еще с той эпохальной пьянки, которую он и Тор устроили прошлой весной. Бартон с сомнением почитал дату изготовления, хмыкнул, обнаружив, что храниться пицце полагалось до Нового года, что наступал буквально на следующей неделе. Ну что же, была не была.

Через минуту пицца весело постреливала сыром в микроволновке, а Бартон варил кофе, поглядывая в окно. Окно он открыл, чтобы выгнать запах испорченных продуктов и теперь по кухне гулял сквозняк. Гудели клаксоны машин, кричали люди, и Бартон не сразу услышал, как снаружи раздался робкий мяв. На подоконнике сидела Бобби и смотрела на него. Лицо Бартона растянулось в улыбке – кошке он был рад больше, чем кому бы то ни было из людей.

\- Привет, крошка, давно не виделись, - он подошел к окну и осторожно потянулся к Бобби, чтобы погладить. Она настороженно поглядывала на него, прижав уши, но сбегать не спешила. – Ну что, ты скучала по своему соседу?

Бобби не ответила, лишь заурчала от удовольствия, когда Бартон почесал ее за ухом. Кошачье мурлыканье оказалось весьма расслабляющим, и он оторвался от столь медитативного звука только когда услышал шипение со стороны плиты. Вид выкипевшего кофе слегка отрезвил Бартона и вернул на грешную землю. Он перелил из турки в кружку все, что осталось, отхлебнул, удовлетворено усмехнулся. Бобби на подоконнике мяукнула, как ему показалось – насмешливо.

\- Что, киса, ты этого добивалась, да? – спросил он, оборачиваясь. Бобби, фыркнула и вильнула хвостом.

Да уж, если над тобой смеются кошки… Можно бы обидеться, но так ведь это кошка, а не человек. Хотя, если честно, Бобби жутко напоминала ему не только Барбару, в честь которой и была названа, но и Кейт.

Он вытащил пиццу, отрезал целую четверть и принялся уминать, запивая кофе. Бобби мявкнула, но уже возмущенно. 

\- Тебя что, хозяйка не кормит? Я жутко голоден, между прочим, – с набитым ртом пробурчал Бартон. Кошка еще раз мявкнула. Придется кормить.

Он залез в шкафчик над раковиной, откопал там банку консервированной ветчины, вскрыл и отдал ее Бобби. Та угощение приняла с энтузиазмом, и громкость урчания возросла сразу на добрый десяток децибел. Да, а раньше Бобби даже близко его к себе не подпускала, подумалось Бартону.

С пиццей в одной руке и кружкой в другой он начал обход квартиры, решая попутно, что стоит взять с собой. Вещей, к которым он успел привязаться за несколько лет, оказалось не так уж мало. Возникла абсурдная мысль вызвать машину из службы перевозки и утащить все, что можно на другой конец света, а там организовать себе новое гнездо. Правда, упиралось все в то, что Бартон понятия не имел куда отправиться. Машине просто некуда ехать. Да и смысл?..

У стены с фотографиями он ненадолго застрял. Ему было интересно, за каким чертом нужно было снимать их. И откуда взялась дыра в стене, явно от наконечника стрелы, тоже. 

На одном из снимков он задержал взгляд. Это была старая фотография, семилетней давности. Их команда в своем полном, лучшем составе. Коулсон, Мария, Кейт, он сам с Барбарой. Стоят возле транспортного самолета, ждут отправки, довольные филигранно проведенной операцией. Смеющиеся, усталые. Живые. Тогда еще живые. 

* * *   
_  
Мария рыдает бурно, но недолго – в ней слишком живо то, что в себе Бартон называет хладнокровием, а в ней – подмороженностью. И она полностью оправдывает это слово, когда выходит из машины и умывается свежевыпавшим снегом._

_Бартон пытается переварить услышанное, потому что разумом он уже успел осознать, а вот принять душой до сих пор не смог. Господи, да чему он удивляется, их команда смертников только так и могла кончить, они же знали, на что идут!_

_Хилл возвращается в машину и старается не смотреть на него. Ей явно стало легче после того, как она призналась, но проклятая неловкость никуда не делась и просто сидеть и ждать, кто же заговорит первым – невыносимо._

_Клинт не знает даже, как ему шевельнуться, чтобы не спровоцировать Хилл на… На что? Ему кажется, что любой его жест она истолкует превратно, любой взгляд, любое слово будет понято не так. Черт возьми, ну он же не знал! Но все оправдания кажутся детским лепетом. Ты не знал, что нравишься сразу двум? Чушь, все ты знал. Тебе просто хотелось погреть самолюбие. Доигрался._

_Он знает, что отсюда поедет на другое кладбище, где похоронена Барбара. Просто потому что так будет честно._

* * *

Полчаса метаний привели к тому, что в рюкзак Бартон упаковал самое необходимое, решив одежду, обувь и все в таком же роде покупать на месте. Куда большая проблема возникла с оружием. Тащить через таможню с досмотрами в аэропорту винтовку, пистолеты и прочий огнестрел было сложно. На оружие у него имелись документы, только беда в том, что оформлены они были на Клинта Бартона. Неувязочка. Придется брать только то, что можно ввозить, как сувениры. Впрочем, можно уехать в Мексику, а уже оттуда куда-нибудь еще…

Кстати, о сувенирах. Кое-что Хоукай был намерен забрать в любом случае. Лук, подаренный ему Тором, так и висел на стене, обрастая пылью и паутиной. Бартон снял его, вытер краем футболки, проверил места креплений. Затем натянул тетиву и тронул ее пальцем. В тишине комнаты звон казался оглушительным. Бартон дернул ее еще раз, и еще. Всякий раз звук был иным, отличным по тональности, будто это была не тетива, а струны арфы. Бартон так заслушался, что пропустил тот момент, когда в мелодию вклинился скрежет открывающегося замка входной двери.

Бартон застыл с луком в руках. Он помнил, что закрыл дверь, когда заходил. Но вот обычный механический засов он задвинуть забыл. И замок – единственное, что отделяет его от незваного гостя. Впрочем, а гостя ли? У посетителя явно есть ключи от квартиры, а Бартон не имел привычки раздавать их направо и налево. Значит, кто-то из своих…

Додумывал он эту мысль уже на ходу, когда подхватив рюкзак, сумку и лук (и даже ухитрившись не забыть колчан) сорвался с места к чердачной лестнице. По пути он едва не споткнулся о диван, перевернул стул, больно ударился локтем о чугунное перильце и, уже почти скрывшись из виду, услышал разъяренный вопль из прихожей. Кейт. Ну, еще бы, кто, кроме нее вообще мог сюда таскаться? Бартон захлопнул дверь, ведущую на чердак, завалил ее сломанным тренировочным манекеном, который так и не сподобился убрать отсюда и, едва не выронив поклажу, выскочил на крышу. Если он все верно рассчитал, Кейт застрянет там на пару минут, за это время он успеет сбежать.

Путей отхода было всего два – пожарная лестница и прыжок на соседнюю крышу. Первый вариант был безопаснее, но занимал гораздо больше времени, а второй сразу выводил его подальше, но при этом нужно было еще допрыгнуть, а Бартон не чувствовал в себе сил на это всего неделю спустя после выхода из комы. Охрененная идея – изображать из себя Человека-паука, но деваться было некуда – внешняя дверь ощутимо содрогнулась от удара. Кажется, он недооценил свою ученицу, ох как недооценил.

Бартон натянул на плечи рюкзак и кое-как пристроил лук с колчаном за спиной. Он надеялся, что не расхряпает ничего, когда будет приземляться. Конечно, Тор обещал, что его подарок весьма проблематично разрушить, но чем черт не шутит? Бартон приблизился к ограждению, примерился и швырнул сумку через переулок на крышу соседнего дома. То здание было ниже, это оказалось довольно просто. Теперь главное самому удачно перелететь. Он вздохнул, отошел подальше для разбега и в этот момент раздался звук двух пистолетных выстрелов. Кейт не стала выламывать дверь вручную и поступила более радикально, прострелив замок.

В ту секунду, когда дверь со скрежетом распахнулась, Бартон совершил прыжок в пустоту. Весь его полет длился не больше двух секунд, но ему показалось, что времени прошло гораздо больше. Когда его ноги коснулись бетонных плит, он едва успел сгруппироваться и завалиться на бок, чтобы не переломать ноги и не рухнуть спиной на рюкзак. Пару секунд он лежал, переводя дух, и тут какая-то неведомая сила, именуемая шестым чувством, заставила его сдвинуться вправо. В то место, где он только что лежал, взметая бетонную крошку, впилась пуля. Да уж, повалялся, передохнул.

Бартон резво откатился в сторону, привстал, подхватил сумку и рванул прятаться за вентиляционную шахту. Кейт успела выстрелить еще два раза, но оба раза промахнулась. Бартон мысленно поставил ей двойку с тремя жирными минусами за стрельбу – это же надо умудриться послать в молоко три пули подряд, да еще и стоя на господствующей высоте? Но с другой стороны, его бы не сильно порадовало, если бы Кейт попала ему в ногу или в позвоночник. Так что ругать ученицу он будет в другой раз, в более подходящей обстановке.

Он осторожно обошел шахту с другой стороны, надеясь, что тень его не выдаст, и посмотрел на свою крышу. Кейт стояла, выглядывая его, но смотрела не в ту сторону. Потом она выругалась, если Бартон правильно различил артикуляцию, спрятала пистолет и вынула мобильник. Он подождал еще немного, пока она не ушла обратно к входу на чердак, подобрал вещи и начал искать пожарную лестницу. Сваливать нужно было быстро, пока Кейт не сообразила преследовать его. 

Бартон в последний раз взглянул на «гнездо». Кажется, здесь он закончил. У него осталось еще одно незавершенное дело в Нью-Йорке, и можно будет бежать на все четыре стороны.

* * *

Вид Кейт, разгневанно меряющей шагами гостиную, напомнил Логану всех девчонок, которым он за свою долгую жизнь успел побывать старшим братом. Зрелище отнюдь не умилительное, но он хотя бы знал, чем занята ее голова и чего она от него хочет. Проблема же Росомахи состояла в том, что именно этого он Кейт дать не могу. Оказывается, даже лучшего следопыта на свете можно запутать.

На самом деле Бишоп не нужен был здесь отнюдь Логан, ей нужен был Старк, вероятно, чтобы начистить последнему физиономию. Когда она дозвонилась в «Stark Industries», Росомаха обсуждал с Тони планы ближайшего будущего. Разумеется, Старк вывел звонок на громкоговоритель, и Логан сполна насладился, как изощренно Кейт умеет пользоваться английским матерным. Из всех слов только треть подходила под определения приличных, остальные особого смысла не несли и лишь показывали, как она взбешена.

Из потока красноречия, что обрушился на Старка, Логан почерпнул всего несколько важных фактов: в квартиру Бартона пробрался вор, вынес оттуда какие-то ценности, а хваленая сигнализация Старка на него не среагировала. Тони соглашался со всеми обвинениями, в том числе и с тем, что он не гений, а так, слесарь в автосервисе, и устало ждал, когда у Кейт пройдет запал, чтобы сообщить ей о своем нежелании лететь в Брайтон и смотреть на место преступления. Логан ждал конца разговора, уже почти уверенный, что ехать придется ему. Так и вышло.

По пути сюда ему казалось, что все проще некуда. Приехать, применить чутье, сказать, если это кто-то знакомый. Была у Тони теория, что в «гнездо» забрался кто-то из шавок Осборна. Росомаха был знаком с частью из них, а значит, мог опознать вора. Увы, теория была провальной. Первое, что почуял Логан, войдя в подъезд – запах ненавистных кошек. Ему и в прошлый визит сюда было не по себе, а уж сегодня. Квартира встретила его флюидами бешеной Кейт и ароматом подгоревшего кофе. Но вот никого чужого, тем более бывшего здесь всего час назад, он не учуял. Было множество старых, незнакомых запахов, но именно что старых – чуть ли не месячной давности. А вот свежие... Логан начинал подозревать, что немного староват для работы ищейкой, потому что свежие запахи принадлежали исключительно знакомым людям.

\- То есть как ты не можешь понять, кто это был? – в двадцатый раз спросила его Кейт, пролетая мимо. – Он же только что сбежал!  
\- Я не знаю, - огрызнулся Логан. – Я не могу учуять чужака, потому что здесь никого не было.  
\- Я в него пол обоймы высадила! И кто-то же спер отсюда кучу оружия!  
\- Значит, надо было лучше стрелять, - заключил Логан. – Я не могу определить, кто здесь был.   
\- Чушь, - отрезала Кейт. – Давай по порядку. Что ты сейчас чуешь?  
\- В смысле – людей? – уточнил Логан. – Я могу перечислить всех, кто был здесь последние месяцы.   
\- Валяй, мне даже интересно, - подначила его Кейт.  
\- Картер, Роджерс, Старк, ты сама, Тор. Какой-то мужчина, я его точно не знаю, но он был давно, явно не сегодня…  
\- Это был первый раз, когда сюда влезли, - кивнула она. – После этого Старк предложил мне сигнализацию, которая ни хрена не работает. Кто еще?  
\- Все, - угрюмо закончил Логан. – Больше никого.  
\- Как, а сам Бартон?  
\- Он… он тоже, - не слишком уверенно согласился Росомаха. – Девочка, мне жаль тебя огорчать, но у меня складывается впечатление, что это был призрак.  
\- Такое возможно? – скептично поинтересовалась Кейт.  
\- Возможно. Если тут был Дэйкен. Он способен менять свой запах так, что его никто не узнает. Так что вариантов не так много…  
\- А что именно пропало? – спросил вдруг Тор, стоящий у стены с фотографиями.

Белобрысому молотобойцу Логан был даже рад, тот смог хоть как-то уравновесить Бишоп и не дать ей выцарапать Росомахе глаза. Не то что бы это будет такая уж потеря, но все равно неприятно. В присутствии Тора Кейт вела себя чуть сдержанней, но Логан буквально кожей ощущал раздражение, сквозившее в каждом ее жесте.

Тор узнал об ограблении «гнезда» от Старка и прибыл сразу, как только смог. Последние недели он почти не принимал участия в жизни обитателей Башни, постоянно пропадая то в Нью-Мексико, то где-то еще. Тони как-то обмолвился, что Тор скоро отчалит в свой Асгард, вроде как там война наметилась, но когда именно – не знал. 

Логан предпочитал не лезть в душу, пока не лезли к нему, но он не был слепым. Со дня, когда над Манхэттеном взорвалась сверхновая, с этим двумя, Старком и Тором, творилось черти что. Тони на порядок сбавил обороты своего чувства юмора, погрузился в проблемы команды и, кажется, перестал спать. Вид его бледной, усталой физиономии напоминал Росомахе свежеобращенного вампира. Что до громовержца, то он тоже стал как-то мрачнее, меньше разговаривал и все чаще исчезал из Башни. Подробности его похождений Логан видел в вечерних новостях. Гигант в алом плаще спас город от урагана. Человек с молотом остановил нападение странных огненных существ. Супермен, усмиряющий молнии, уничтожил… Что-то там уничтожил, Логану под конец уже было неинтересно вдаваться. 

Насколько он могу судить, гибель Бартона и Роджерса по этим двоим ударила гораздо сильнее, чем по всем остальным. Бэннер особой эмоциональности не проявлял, так уж он был устроен. Сам Росомаха так привык терять товарищей, что ограничивался сухим «Мне жаль» по любому скорбному поводу. Ничего удивительного в поведение Старка и Тора он не находил. Первый без своего духовного антипода словно утратил часть жизнелюбия, а второй просто скучал по другу.

\- Так что пропало, Кейт? – переспросил Тор взвинченную Бишоп.  
\- Я же говорю, оружие по большей части, - отозвалась она. – Несколько ножей, катана, сюрикены. Парочка старых фотографий. Ах да, самое неприятное – тот лук, что ты ему подарил. Его тоже украли. Вместе со стрелами.  
\- Что? – Тор резко повернулся к ней. – Ты хочешь сказать, тот, кто был тут час назад – смог унести этот лук?  
\- Ну да, - пожала плечами Кейт. – Я это своими глазами видела, когда он прыгал через переулок.  
\- Кейт Бишоп, ты уверена сейчас в своих словах? – очень серьезно, гораздо серьезней, чем нужно, спросил Тор. – Это очень важно.  
\- Я, по-твоему, слепая? – разозлилась она. – Я была тут, видела своими глазами этого урода! И чертов лук висел на этой стене всего неделю назад. Сейчас его нет, так как, может, включишь логику? Кстати, - повернулась она к Росомахе. – Ты ошибаешься насчет Дэйкена, здесь его не было. Что-что, а это я заметила. Я знаю, как выглядит твой отпрыск, Логан. Это точно был не он.  
\- Еще веселей. Значит, мы имеем дело с кем-то, кто способен маскировать свой запах от меня, и это не Дэйкен. В городе объявилась темная лошадка?  
\- Понятия не имею. Кстати, Старк сказал что-нибудь по поводу своей хваленой сигнализации?  
\- Сказал, - скривился Логан. – Она должна была сработать во всех случаях, кроме тех, когда дверь открывают настоящим ключом. Кто имел сюда доступ?

Ответить ему Кейт не успела – у нее зазвонил мобильник. Выругавшись еще раз, она вышла в кухню и ответила:

\- Алло. Привет, Барни. Да, еще здесь. Мы так и не поняли. Откуда мне знать? Если мы выясним, кто это, я порву его на британский флаг. Хорошо, мы вместе порвем, – она помолчала. – Где ты сейчас? Мне подъехать? Ладно, жди. Конечно, а толку от меня тут?..

Тор, кажется, вообще не заинтересовался проблемой, с которой столкнулся Росомаха. По идее, его должна была разозлить новость об украденном луке. Но на его лице Логан видел эмоцию, которая меньше всего походила на злость. Это было любопытство. Тору было любопытно, кто спер его подарок? Еще немного, и психовать начнет сам Росомаха.

Кейт закончила разговаривать и вернулась в гостиную.

\- Парни, мне надо ехать, - сообщила она.  
\- Это типа намек – выметайтесь следом? – уточнил Логан.   
\- Да нет, если вы что-нибудь тут высидите, я буду только рада. Просто мне нужно запереть квартиру.  
\- Я запру, у меня есть ключ, - сообщил Тор, разглядывая место, где раньше, по-видимому, висел лук. – Ты можешь ехать и не волноваться.

Она явно хотела возразить, но потом махнула рукой, подхватила шлем и сделала ручкой на прощанье. Логан проводил ее взглядом исподлобья. И как Бартон ее только терпел при жизни? У Росомахи уже руки чесались перекинуть эту девчонку через колено и выбить дурь из головы через задницу. Тор смотрел на него с некоторым снисхождением и Логан ощутил глухое раздражение.

\- Что?  
\- Ничего. Тебе не кажется странным все это?  
\- А по конкретней?  
\- То, что ты не смог учуять того кто был тут. Вернее, - тут же поправился Тор. – Ты решил, что не смог учуять. Это не странно?  
\- Ни фига, - проворчал Логан. – Меня больше напрягает другое. Пошли, покажу, - он кивнул в сторону кухни. 

Громовержец не был человеком, вот в чем беда. За несколько лет на Земле у него не сложилось никаких представлений о быте обычных людей. Натюрморт на кухонном столе не показался ему подозрительным, равно как и непонятный беспорядок во всей квартире. Странно, что этого не поняла Кейт. При всей своей безалаберности она производила впечатление толковой девицы. 

\- И что я должен тут увидеть? – спросил Тор.  
\- Хрень какая-то выходит, - поморщился Логан. – Тот, кто сюда залез, вел себя довольно необычно для обычного взломщика. Вот представь, что ты вор…  
\- Не могу, - холодно усмехнулся Тор.   
\- Да ты просто поставь себя на его место.  
\- Логан, - посуровел громовержец. – Я не буду этого делать. Давай ты объяснишь без сравнения меня с мелкими преступниками?  
\- Ладно, хрен с ним, - раздраженно цокнул языком Росомаха. – Просто взгляни, - он указал на недоеденную пиццу. – Этот парень явно не спешил и успел пообедать, пока был тут. Он даже кошку покормил зачем-то. Я не вижу смысла распивать кофе, если нужно по-быстрому собрать все ценное и свалить. А в гостиной все выглядит так, будто он неспешно собирал вещи в дорогу. Черт возьми, у меня складывается такое впечатление, что он вел себя здесь словно…  
\- По-хозяйски, - закончил за него Тор.  
\- Бинго! Это же ненормально, не логично.  
\- Нормально, если это делает хозяин, - возразил Тор. - Скажи, Логан… Ты ведь чуешь того, кто тут был?

Росомаха нервно дернул плечом и отошел к окну. Он действительно чуял. Но до сего момента ему удавалось убедить себя, что он ошибается. Потому что связываться с покойниками он не любил, а именно запах покойника витал тут.

\- Я могу ошибаться, - негромко произнес он. - Меня можно обмануть, я ведь уже говорил.  
\- Я бы поверил в это, но кое-что меня самого смущает. Просто ответь, сейчас ты чувствуешь запах того, кто уже несколько месяцев должен быть мертв, я прав?  
\- И что с того?  
\- Ты сам только что опроверг свои сомнения, когда привел меня сюда, - пожал плечами Тор. – Просто ты не хочешь поверить.  
\- Я могу ошибаться. Если тебе хочется верить в призраков…  
\- Призраки не способны утащить на себе ничего материального. А он смог. Это был не призрак.  
\- А кто ж тогда? – усмехнулся Логан.  
\- Ты не хуже меня знаешь, - Тор улыбнулся, но вышло это у него очень уж серьезно. – Идем, моя очередь показывать.

Они вернулись в гостиную. Логан недоуменно смотрел, как громовержец идет к стойке для оружия. Почему-то твердокаменная уверенность Тора взбаламутила в его голове множество разрозненных деталей. Бартона не могло быть тут, потому что просто не могло. Он сгорел в адском пламени вместе с Капитаном. Росомаха сам видел, как их джет протаранил крейсер Крии, а тот взорвался чуть позже. Все это видели. Никто не отрицает - Бартон мертв.

«А сколько раз ты умирал? Сколько раз мир считал тебя погибшим, Логан?»

Голос Феникса, возникший в голове, был лучшим напоминанием. Росомаха так часто хоронил себя, что сбился со счета. Что мешало сделать Соколиному глазу то же самое? Отсутствие регенерации? Очень многим на его памяти это не помешало. Логан действительно начал сомневаться. Он видел по телевизору труп Меченого, убитого тремя стрелами. Это была месть. А кому в ней разбираться, как не Мстителю?

\- Ты помнишь тот лук? – спросил Тор, отвлекая его от раздумий.  
\- Смутно. Я не вдавался в увлечения Клинта, мне своих игрушек хватает, - Логан непроизвольно потер костяшки.  
\- Так ты помнишь?  
\- Ну, допустим, помню, и что? – начал злиться Росомаха.  
\- А ты его касался? – продолжал тянуть волынку асгардец. – Пробовал поднять?  
\- Ты издеваешься? Бартон трясся над каждой цацкой, он даже Старку их не давал трогать.  
\- Значит, не довелось, - заключил Тор. – Тогда я попытаюсь объяснить. То был не просто подарок, это было нечто вроде знака, символа. Он мог принадлежать только одному человеку - Клинту Бартону. Этот лук не смог бы поднять никто во всех девяти мирах. Никто, кроме его хозяина.  
\- Даже ты? – Логан сделал вид, что не проникся.  
\- Даже я. Это как с Мьельниром – взять в руки способен лишь достойный.  
\- А если этот парень был достоин? – не сдавался Логан.  
\- Вор? – насмешливо отозвался Тор. – Не думаю. Я бы поверил в кого-то неизвестного, возможно, но ты сам указал мне на противоречия.  
\- Тогда… - Росомаха взглянул ему в глаза. – Тогда, выходит, он жив? Каким образом? Это просто невозможно.  
\- Невозможно? – поднял бровь Тор. - Однажды Тони Старк выпил слишком много и заявил, что по всем законам природы меня существовать не может. Что богов придумали люди, но их на самом деле нет. И что я, Локи, Асгард – все это нереально.  
\- Необдуманно. И что ты ответил?  
\- Ничего. Но синяк у него под глазом наутро был вполне настоящим. Старк убеждался в его реальности еще несколько дней.  
\- Хорошо, - взрыкнул Росомаха. – Хорошо, пусть так! Предположим, он жив. Я по-прежнему не понимаю, какой во всем этом смысл. Зачем ему прятаться от нас?  
\- Я не знаю. Но зато я могу сказать, что он будет делать дальше.


	39. Глава тридцать седьмая. Прощание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для главы:
> 
> Тонкая Красная Нить & May Of Sorrow – Песок  
> Roadrunner United – No Mas Control  
> Би-2 – 1000 миль  
> Zack Hemsey – The Way  
> foster street – Вернуть

Новогодние праздники Бартон любил не особо. Равно как и Рождество и Хануку и Курбан-байрам и прочие, цивилизованные, но плотно связанные с языческим солнцестоянием, торжества. Суета, беготня, поиски подарков куче самых разных людей и переживания – а вдруг не понравится? Короче, нервное занятие, которое он обычно сваливал на Кейт. Раньше, когда команда агентов Щ.И.Т.А была в полном составе, было повеселей, но теперь…

Теперь большинство зимних праздников он предпочитал проводить у себя на крыше, с банкой Будвайзера, в компании Бобби. Может, это было скучно, но, по крайней мере – спокойно. А именно спокойствие Бартон ценил в нормальной, гражданской жизни.

К тому же с его самой высокой в районе крышей было прекрасно видно, как радуются внизу обычные люди. Глядя на них можно было порадоваться, немножко позавидовать и если хочется, ощутить себя на огромной площади, полной народа.

В Брайтоне, где обитал Хоукай, традиционное Рождество не пользовалось такой популярностью, как в остальной части города. Зато Новый год население справляло с размахом, достойным торжественного открытия Олимпиады в Пекине. Бартон всякий раз поражался, как русские, коих тут было большинство, умудряются превратить обычную, в общем-то, смену дат в календаре, в нечто сродни четвертому июля. Столько пиротехники, сколько запускалось обычно в ночь с декабря на январь, нельзя было увидеть даже на самом крутом полигоне. 

А уж на какие ухищрения люди не шли, чтобы переплюнуть друг друга и в фееричности исполнения и в будущих проблемах с муниципалитетом… Как-то раз, где-то за полчаса до полуночи в квартиру Бартона начали стучаться человек пять немного поддатых выходцев из России, которые «по-соседски» упрашивали его дать им возможность устроить праздничный салют на его крыше. До этого они безуспешно ломились к кошатнице из квартиры напротив, но она заявила, что вызовет полицию. С чего-то вдруг Бартон решил слегка потрепать тетке нервы и впустил веселую компанию к себе. Он до сих пор содрогался от воспоминаний, как его пытались напоить шампанским прямо из бутылки, всучить ракетницу для «пошуметь» и спеть российский гимн.

Наташа потом его утешала, что это нормально. Смеялась над рассказами Хоукая и его жалобами на кучу гильз на крыше – ребятки умудрились протащить не только фейерверки, но и сложенные пополам дробовики и прочий огнестрел. Но в целом воспоминания о столкновении культур оставались теплыми. Да и если исключить тот случай, обычно Бартон просто любовался на безумство огня и искр из «гнезда» и по-детски им радовался.

Как и сейчас. Первые пробные выстрелы уже пытались слегка расцветить небо, но из никто не замечал их на залитом огнями Манхэттене. Бартон наблюдал за Нью-Йорком и готовился перемахнуть на крышу ЭСБ. Увы, в этот раз ему не удастся как следует насладиться зрелищем. В те минуты, когда город собирался встречать Новый год, Бартон должен был под шумок проникнуть в Башню Мстителей. Ну ведь правда, когда еще можно придумать более подходящий момент? Никто не заметит парня, что прыгает с крыши на крышу, когда на Таймс-Сквер падает новогодний шар времени? Человека-паука и в обычные-то дни не всегда замечают, что уж до сегодняшней ночи?

Пробраться прямо на ЭСБ просто так не получилось – опять-таки, из-за не рядовой ситуации в городе. Бартону пришлось прыгать через несколько небоскребов, прежде чем он оказался в нужной точке. 

В Башню он полез не от большого ума. Когда Мария узнала, что он собрался лично навестить ставший ему домом штаб Мстителей, она, разумеется, осведомилась – за коим дьяволом? Когда Хоукай ответил, она лишь покрутила пальцем у виска и посоветовала не дурить, а заняться тем, ради чего он вернулся в город – собрать манатки и валить на свой край света. Бартон пожал плечами и попытался растолковать, в чем загвоздка, но добился лишь решения Хилл самой заехать в Башню, дабы он не светился. Но тут уже Бартон уперся рогом и заявил, что это личное, не надо соваться и вообще, какое ей дело?

Кончилось все тем, что они едва снова не разругались. Хилл упорно отказывалась понять, отчего Хоукай вдруг не желает пойти по самому рациональному пути, ведь это проще всего и наименее рисково. А Бартон уже не знал, как объяснить Марии, что на сей раз он никому не может довериться в деле собственного воскрешения и связанных с этим тайн.

К тому же она явно не оценила его желания свалить подальше из страны. Почему ей это показалось чистой воды эгоизмом. И вот тут Бартон ее вполне понимал. Осборн подгребал под себя все больше власти, поодиночке избавлялся от «старой гвардии», что начинала еще с Фьюри. Мария пока держалась за свое место, но с каждым днем сторонников у нее оставалось все меньше. Совет еще помнил, как она послала их по известному нецензурному адресу после атаки Читаури на планету.

Мария явно хотела, чтобы у нее был кто-то из незасвеченных людей про запас. Чем-то подобным должна была стать Кейт и ее непонятный помощник, хотя Бартон был против. Насчет Черной Вдовы у них обоих имелись значительные сомнения, она до сих пор была вхожа к Осборну на вполне законных основаниях и как обычно, работала двойным агентом. Вот только кому она служила на самом деле не смог сказать бы даже Локи. Еще был странный парень по имени Джеймс Барнс, который, как сказала Мария, оказался одним из старых сослуживцев Роджерса. Бог весть каким образом он сумел добраться до двадцать первого века, может тоже был заморожен все эти годы… И еще была Шэрон.

И Хилл еще спрашивала, почему Бартон не хочет остаться? Показываться на глаза беременной Картер, которая потеряла Стива? Во-первых, ему этого не позволял инстинкт самосохранения. А во-вторых – он не знал, как объяснить Шэрон, что же тогда произошло на джете внутри крейсера Крии. Нет, Бартон не собирался остаток жизни бегать, но для начала он собирался выяснить, каким образом оказался на пляже после взрыва. И чем черт не шутит, он до сих пор грел в душе крохотную надежду на то, что Капитан тоже как-то ухитрился выкарабкаться. Может, он тоже сейчас где-то лежит. Где-нибудь.

Когда Хоукай поделился такой безумной мыслью с Хилл, он вовсе не ждал, что она оценит. Но, как ни странно, она признала, что в этом есть рациональное зерно. Ну, или что-то на него похожее. Думать о чудесах здраво у нее не выходила даже теперь. Зато она пообещала прошерстить все больницы Восточного побережья (и морги, да) на факт наличия в них двухметрового блондина в коматозном состоянии. Хотя тут они оба понимали, что это маловероятно. Все-таки Стив был куда крепче Бартона, он бы не стал отлеживаться два с лишним месяца. Но об этом Бартон предпочитал не думать.

Зима в этом году выдалась довольно теплая, по сравнению даже с прошлым годом. Хоукаю не пришлось морозить сопли, дожидаясь полуночи. Хотя тут наверху было ветрено и очень влажно – со стороны океана ощутимо тянуло сыростью и солью. Бартон вздохнул. Если он сейчас попадется, это будет очень глупо. Но еще глупей, по его мнению, было идти на попятный и просить Марию все-таки заглянуть в Башню.

Он хмыкнул, прицелился и выпустил стрелу с тросом на конце в сторону Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг. Стрела, тонко пропев, унеслась в темноту. Спустя две с половиной секунды Бартон услышал, как она впилась в основания шпиля. А теперь настало самое веселье – вскарабкаться на вершину самого высокого, после Башни Мстителей, здания в городе. Но ничего, ему не привыкать. Бартон закрепил второй конец троса за металлические поручни на пожарной лестнице, прицепил к нему сервопривод, прицепился сам и спустя всего пару секунд благополучно вознесся над пустотой между небоскребами. 

Ветер трепал капюшон и выбивал из-под него волосы. Сервопривод с жужжанием и натугой тащил его тело вверх. Ничего, возвращаться будет легче. На мгновение Бартон ощутил легкую ностальгию по старым временам. Все-таки он был убийцей и вором, в этом заключалось его призвание. И хоть в этот визит он надеялся никого не убивать, а вот навыки вора ему вспомнить придется.

Бартон прекрасно помнил рассказ Уилла. Стрела и щит в башне. Но помнить слова ребенка, пусть и такого необычного, как его сын – это одно, а вот когда Хилл сама ему рассказала о необычной посылке, которую Старк получил, Бартон буквально онемел. Его стрела была в Башне. Его стрела, его смерть, его судьба. Она не сгорела, так же, как и ее хозяин. И он до дрожи в ладонях хотел заполучить ее обратно. Можно ли было доверить столь личное дело Марии? Он как-то даже не задумался.

И вот теперь, он, как последняя макака, карабкается по лиане, чтобы обворовать одного из лучших друзей, потому что боится показываться на глаза кому бы то ни было, боится отвечать на непонятные ему самому вопросы. Ванда и Хилл были единственными, кому он доверился, но в первом случае дело было в безысходности и странной логике Алой Ведьмы, а во втором у него просто не оставалось выбора. И там и там он не слишком жалел, что раскрылся. Правда, иногда он думал, что Мария, как верная ученица Фьюри, однажды сможет воспользоваться этим знанием против Хоукая, ради высшего блага или иной своей цели. Но у него по-прежнему не было выбора.

Он добрался до нужной точки, завис над верхней смотровой площадкой и спрыгнул на крышу. Датчик на дальнем конце троса сработал, сложный узел расцепился, и трос начал сматываться обратно. Бартон стоял и ждал, проверяя стрелы и прочий инвентарь. До полуночи было еще часа два, но желание сорваться и влезть в Башню сейчас же зудело хуже аллергии. Он потянулся и решил немного пройтись вокруг шпиля. Внимания привлекать не хотелось, но и оказаться застигнутым врасплох кем-то из охраны – тоже. Правда, спустя всего минуту Бартон понял, что затея дурацкая. Шпиль, как и само здание целиком, празднично светился. Если он вылезет в неурочное время, его можно будет увидеть со стороны Башни. Так что идею с прогулкой пришлось отложить. Вместо этого он забрался на голову одной из горгулий, чтобы заранее прицелиться к будущей цели. Отсюда стрелять было даже проще, чем с предыдущей крыши – гораздо ближе и высота куда удобнее. Он хмыкнул, убрал стрелу обратно в колчан и в этот момент…

\- Клинт…

Если бы не навыки акробата, полученные в цирке, Бартон бы благополучно сверзился с высоты тысячи двухсот футов, настолько неожиданно это было. Собственное имя и рокочущий, низкий голос, которым оно оказалось произнесено, едва не выбили у него из-под ног скользкую голову горгульи. А когда он обернулся, чтобы увидеть, кто же решил так удачно пошутить, то едва не потерял равновесие вторично, на сей раз от изумления. 

В шести ярдах от него, на крыше смотровой площадки Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, стоял Тор-Громовержец. Стоял, ни капельки не удивляясь тому, что Бартон жив. С самым суровым выражением лица, на какое только был способен, скрывая половину эмоций в бороде. Но будь все трижды проклято в этом лучшем из миров, если в полумраке Бартон не разглядел смешливые искорки в синих глазах. 

\- Ты сдурел? – голос дрожал от волнения. – Какого черта так подкрадываться?  
\- Я не подкрадывался, - резонно возразил Тор. – Ты меня сам не заметил. В следующий раз осматривайся, как следует.

Как бы ни хотелось Хоукаю врезать Тору за идиотскую шутку, едва не стоившую лучнику жизни, он не смог удержаться от улыбки – они почти точь-в-точь повторили собственный диалог, случившийся сразу после неудачной тренировки команды. Именно после этого разговора Бартон вдруг позвал громовержца в «гнездо» и квасил пиво с ним на крыше, наблюдая самый лучший на свете закат. Черт, как же давно это было…

Бартон, стянул с головы капюшон, спрыгнул с горгульи обратно на покрытую лужами крышу и остановился в нескольких шагах от Тора. Что делать и говорить он не имел ни малейшего представления. Первым порывом было желание сбежать подальше, как он поступил в прошлый раз, стоило Кейт появиться на горизонте, но сработало понимание, что поздновато он спохватился. А еще он сообразил, что громовержец тут явно не просто так, вряд ли он решил полетать над праздничным Манхэттеном. Он явно ждал тут Бартона. И пусть только попробует сказать, что это не так.

\- Здравствуй, Клинт, - сказал Тор.  
\- Эм... Привет, - запоздало сообразил поздороваться Бартон. – Рад тебя видеть.  
\- И я тоже. Рад видеть, что ты жив, - хмыкнул Тор. – И даже в добром здравии, раз не избегаешь опасных мест.

Бартон отвел глаза, не зная, куда деться от стыда. Как же ему не хотелось объяснять, кто бы знал! Но явно придется.

\- Это не так опасно, если честно, я же этим полжизни занимаюсь… - язык молол какую-то чушь, а в голове лихорадочно билось – ну пусть, пусть он отсюда пропадет, окажется мороком, главное, чтобы не пришлось сейчас разговаривать, вспоминать, собирая по кусочкам то, что осталось от того Клинта Бартона, что сгорел в огне. Вспоминать, как рвало на части, когда он вдруг решил, что Тор мертв, как с болезненной радостью замирал, когда тот оказался жив… Вспоминать забытое, с таким трудом возвращенное на место, а теперь не менее старательно запрятанное в дальний угол своего Я. 

Бартон что-то еще бормотал, стараясь не смотреть на Тора, а тот как-то незаметно подошел чуть ближе и оказался на расстоянии всего одного шага. Осознав это, Бартон вдруг заткнулся и нервно сглотнул. Всего шаг. И можно будет ничего не говорить, просто молчать. Всего шаг и все станет намного проще и вместе с тем гораздо сложнее. Всего шаг и ему будет гораздо легче. Всего один шаг, все остальные уже сделал громовержец, оставив Бартону призрачный шанс уйти от вопросов и замять неловкость. Всего только шаг, один ничтожный шаг. И он его сделал. 

Шагнул, обхватил массивную фигуру Тора, уткнулся носом в ледяные пластины брони, вдохнул такой странный сейчас запах дождя, мокрой травы и озона.   
Ощутил, как на плечи легли тяжелые чужие руки, как длинные волосы Тора защекотали нос, как его руки обняли сильно и вместе с тем – до странного бережно, будто боясь сломать.   
И выдохнул с таким облегчением, будто сбросил с плеч тяжесть не тридцати пяти лет, а как минимум несколько тысячелетий борьбы за справедливость.   
Как же хорошо сделать передышку, остановиться и просто постоять немного, помолчать, зная, что рядом кто-то, кому можно довериться.

Тор вдруг отстранил его от себя, внимательно взглянул, не убирая рук с плеч Бартона, и понимающе усмехнулся. Бартон недовольно зыркнул из-под отросших волос и засопел, не понимая, в чем дело. Глаза Тора лучились мудростью и силой и рядом с ним Хоукай вдруг ощутил себя ничего не знающим сопляком. Не сказать, что это было приятно. Так уже было однажды, когда Локи подчинил его себе Жезлом, и всякий раз оказываясь близко, Бартон чувствовал исходящее от того превосходство и презрительную насмешку.

Нет, конечно, слишком кривая параллель, сравнивать Тора и Локи все равно, что сравнивать Солнце и Луну. У первого есть свет, тепло и огненная мощь, а у второго лишь лживое насквозь отражение. Нет, когда Тор смотрит так, покровительственно, это раздражает немного, но не злит, не сводит зубы от бессилия. Разве только выпирают немного изнутри остатки максимализма и гордость. Но это можно стерпеть, это не больно.

Тор провел своей здоровенной ручищей по лицу Бартона, мизинцем касаясь шрамов на переносице и скуле. Тот поморщился едва заметно, заново воскресив в памяти момент их получения.

\- Ты изменился, Клинт, - гулко произнес Тор.   
\- Не без того, - мрачно отозвался Бартон. – Меня теперь не все знакомые узнают.  
\- Я не то имел в виду, - покачал головой громовержец. – Ты немного сдал, отощал, но все равно я бы не ошибся, увидь тебя на улице. Ты не просто стал другим внешне. Что-то внутри тебя изменилось.  
\- Смерть меняет людей, Тор, - проронил Бартон, отвернувшись, не желая видеть чужой жалости. – Даже если им не хочется.  
\- О да. И не только людей. Богам тоже о многом приходится подумать в вечном забвении.

Бартон фыркнул. Ну еще бы. Кто еще мог понять его, как не бог, когда-то побывавший в человечьей шкуре и успевший за время бытия в ней ненадолго умереть? Или едва не отправиться в свою асгардскую преисподнюю, когда сцепился с Таносом в небе Манхэттена? Да, Бартону мало к кому можно было прийти с такой проблемой, как жизнь после смерти. Но вот додуматься сходить к Тору он как-то не сподобился, а жаль. 

Он мягко вывернулся из рук громовержца, с грустной радостью понимая, как то немногое, что успело нарасти за время их дружбы, не растаяло дымом, не ушло. Осталось и терпеливо ждало, когда же можно будет выбраться из чернильной темноты где-то в голове дурного лучника. Тор не стал его удерживать, он тоже что-то понял, но говорить об этом вслух не счел нужным, как и расспрашивать Бартона о времени, когда тот считался погибшим. Захочет, сам расскажет.

Бартон подошел к ограждению, невидяще оглядывая мерцающую красоту города, Думал он в тот момент о чем угодно, только не об огнях. Следовало объяснить Тору, как он выжил, где был, почему не пришел сразу. Следовало, но с чего начать, он не знал. И потому сказал первую пришедшую в голову глупость:

\- Я скучал.  
\- Не ты один, - невозмутимо ответил Тор, подходя к нему слева. – Очень многим тебя не хватало. И мне тоже.  
\- Отрадно слышать, - без всякой радости в голосе проворчал Бартон. – Прости меня, Тор.  
\- За что? – удивился тот. – За то, что ты оказался жив? За то, что вытащил меня? За спасение своего мира от захватчиков? Ты за это просишь прощения, Клинт Бартон?  
\- Ты прав, наверное, - согласился Бартон. – Но не все так просто, как хотелось бы.  
\- В жизни вообще все сложно, если ты не заметил, этим разум отличается от примитивных инстинктов – умением усложнять и находить в этой сложности ответы.  
\- Тогда я как-то неправильно все усложняю, потому что уже давно запутался, а ответов как не было, так и нет. Я вообще перестал понимать, что происходит в моей жизни. Пытаюсь плыть против течения, оно утаскивает меня на глубину, а когда я выныриваю, вижу, что все это время плыл не туда. Я не знаю, что делать, Тор… Я хочу, как лучше, но каждый раз это стоит кому-то жизни.  
\- Не стоит думать о себе в таком ключе. Ты все же человек, а не Судьба, чтобы брать на себя всю ответственность за чужие жизни. Рядом с нами всегда гибнут люди, и ты собираешься всякий раз винить в этом себя?  
\- Когда это оказываются друзья, которых я не смог спасти? – возмутился Бартон. - Да, я буду винить себя! Сообрази я вовремя, сумел бы сделать так, чтобы никто не пострадал…  
\- Ты человек, Клинт, - пытался донести до него очевидную мысль Тор. – Ты не можешь предвидеть, не в твоих это силах. Все ошибаются…  
\- Я убил Роджерса! – не выдержав, выкрикнул Бартон и в упор посмотрел на Тора. – Ты понимаешь? Я взял его с собой на джет, зная, что не вернусь! Я должен был погибнуть там, я был должен, но один, а я зачем-то потащил его с собой! – он отвернулся, ухватившись за поручни, как за спасательный круг. – А когда понял, что нам не выбраться, что Стив теперь такой же приговоренный, как и я… Я даже не смог предложить ему этот выход, ждал, когда он сам скажет. Думал, так будет легче. Зря думал, в общем-то…

Признание оказалось неожиданностью в первую очередь для самого Бартона. Он не ожидал, что так легко сможет произнести вслух то, что камнем лежало на совести уже невесть как давно. Догадывался, что это будет больно, будет саднить на душе, ломать его изнутри, и потому не удивился, увидев потемневшее лицо Тора перед тем, как отвернуться. Они ведь с Капитаном были друзьями, не хуже, чем с самим Бартоном, по крайней мере, последнему так казалось. И вот теперь, поведав тайну единственному во Вселенной существу, что могло его понять, Бартон боялся, что его окатят ненавистью или фальшивым сочувствием. Не нужно ему сочувствие, ему нужны ответы!

\- Чем дальше я живу среди вас, тем больше удивляюсь, - совершенно спокойным, с нотками иронии, голосом произнес Тор. – Люди, вы такие странные!

Клинт, собравшийся уже по привычке огрызнуться, фыркнул, пряча улыбку. Ну совсем ничего не изменилось! Тор все так же поминает род людской при каждом удобном случае, называя его странным, глупым, слабым, смешным… Да каким угодно, лишь ни разу еще Бартону не доводилось слышать от громовержца какой-то похвалы в адрес человечества. Но это тоже было частью той, прошлой жизни, к которой Хоукай привык, прикипел, и просто так расставаться с ней было жалко.

\- Что странного в муках совести? – спросил он, обернувшись.  
\- Ничего, если они имеют под собой хоть какое-то основание, - пожал плечами Тор. - Если же ты не виноват и знаешь об этом, то какой смысл себя изводить?  
\- Тор, тебя там не было и не тебе судить… - завелся Бартон.  
\- Клинт, у вас на планете никогда не затихают войны. Никогда не перестают гибнуть люди, - не дал ему договорить Тор. - Никогда, я однажды убедился. Сегодня в городе Багдад взорвали повозку с несколькими людьми. Они все погибли. Вчера человек, которого Тони Старк назвал психом, расстрелял семерых детей прямо в школе. Его просто не успели остановить. Неделю назад наводнение погубило десятки человек. И пока никто не может сказать, сколько именно. Скажи, тебя из-за всего этого совесть не гложет?  
\- Да причем тут это? – все-таки взорвался Бартон. – Мы говорим о конкретном случае, где был виноват я.  
\- Это просто рассуждения. Перенос одних понятий на другие. Софистика, в которой был так силен мой младший брат, Локи, - без улыбки сообщил Тор, и Бартона вдруг зацепило это «был». – Это ты считаешь, что виноват. На самом деле это не так, ты просто не способен был что-то изменить.  
\- Я мог не брать его с собой, - прошептал Бартон. – Я мог сказать ему, что со мной опасно. Я мог…  
\- Ты мог не умирать. Не устраивать тот самоубийственный таран крейсера. Вот тогда-то Стив был бы жив.   
\- Нет, - покачал головой Клинт. – Нет, как раз этого я не мог. Я… Я должен был, понимаешь? Я не знаю, как объяснить и имею ли вообще право на это.  
\- Не нужно. Я знаю, почему ты в тот день решил сделать то, что сделал. Знаю.  
\- Откуда? – поразился Бартон.  
\- Я бог, Клинт, не забывай. А тот, кто убеждал тебя поменяться со мной местами, он тоже… бог. И как удачно – еще и мой брат.  
\- То есть… - не понял Бартон. – Погоди, так это все-таки был Локи? Это он залез ко мне в голову?  
\- Что? Нет, вовсе нет. У меня не один Локи в братьях, Клинт, - Тор позволил себе вымученную улыбку. – Другой мой брат. Прости, если я тебя запутал. Его зовут Бальдр. Он узнал, что я, скажем так, умираю, и решил подстраховать меня на случай, если я не смогу выбраться. Нашел человека, который готов был отдать себя в жертву – тебя. Остальное ты знаешь. Одного только Бальдр не учел – что ты сумеешь вернуться. Порвать реальность и как-то вернуться обратно. Не поделишься, как сумел, а то вдруг мне пригодится?  
\- Да не знаю я, - с досадой, все еще переваривая сказанное Тором, произнес Бартон. – Не знаю, но очень хочу выяснить. Черт, это вообще невозможно объяснить, ты просто не поверишь.

Тор в одну короткую усмешку вложил весь доступный ему сарказм и Бартон повелся на провокацию – его словно прорывает изнутри и он начал говорить. Рассказывать с самого начала, про свой сон в госпитале, про Стива, привезшего стрелу, про то, как собрался стать камикадзе, про взрыв, про их последние минуты перед смертью. Он говорил, заново переживая, видя перед глазами не крышу небоскреба, а больничную палату, кабину джета, пляж с дверью прямо на песке, дом Ванды и своих сыновей в нем… 

Тор слушал, не перебивая, кивал, но Бартону было совсем не до этого, он вообще не замечал ничего вокруг. Под конец, когда Хоукай уже выдохся и присел на корточки рядом с ограждением, Тор подхватил плащ и совершенно по-простецки уселся рядом с ним. Бартон закончил и замолчал, сообразив вдруг, что кое-что в происходящем сейчас кажется довольно странным. 

\- А ты не слишком удивился, увидев меня здесь, - не спросил, а констатировал он, не глядя на Тора.   
\- Возможно, потому, что я ожидал тебя тут встретить, - все так же невозмутимо ответил тот.   
\- Вот как? А можно узнать, откуда ты узнал?  
\- Ты сам оставил мне подсказку, когда пришел в свой дом.  
\- То есть? – повернулся к нему Бартон. – Кейт успела меня разглядеть?  
\- Нет, она по-прежнему жаждет убить того, кто вломился в жилище ее друга. Я догадался сам. После того, как Логан не сумел по запаху понять, кто приходил. После того, как увидел твоего зверя с миской еды. И после того, как узнал, что пропал лук, что я тебе подарил.

Тор улыбнулся с легким оттенком самодовольства, но Бартон, соображавший, где успел наследить, этого не заметил.

\- Лук, значит… - протянул он.  
\- Именно. Я знал, что взять его в руки сможет только хозяин. Или тот, кто достоин. Но уж не вор – точно.  
\- И ты вот так легко понял, что я жив?.. – осторожно, боясь брякнуть лишнего, спросил Бартон.  
\- Нельзя сказать – легко или сложно. Тут иное. Вы, люди, называете это опытом, интуицией, чутьем. Считай, что я просто слегка поумнел с нашей последней встречи.  
\- Вот как… Ладно, а как ты понял, что я буду здесь? – Бартон непроизвольно потянулся к колчану. – Я вроде не писал записок. Тебе… Тебе кто-то сказал, да? – Хоукай вдруг заподозрил, что Хилл все-таки выдала его Мстителям.   
\- Нет. О моих подозрениях знает лишь Росомаха, да и то – не верит в них. Я попросил его помалкивать, и он дал слово. Я знал, ради чего ты можешь вернуться. Не так много вещей на свете, ради которых ты согласишься умереть.  
\- Ты так уверен? – тихо спросил Бартон.  
\- Конечно. Вещей немного. Куда больше таких людей.  
\- И не только людей, - одними губами произнес Бартон, отворачиваясь к городу.  
\- Да, не только, - согласился Тор. – Я знал, что ты захочешь вернуть свою стрелу, как только узнаешь, что она хранится у Старка. А в том, что ты узнаешь, я даже не сомневался. И я спросил его, как бы он выкрал стрелу или щит, если бы был вором, из Башни. Он ответил…  
\- Ты спросил его? – поразился Бартон. – Да ты!.. Тор, ты что, не понимаешь?..  
\- Клинт! – резко оборвал его Тор, вставая. – Я понимаю все не хуже тебя! Я не настолько наивен, чтобы выдавать свои замыслы перед товарищами, если они касаются кого-то, кто мне ближе них. Старк не знает, зачем мне это. Никто не знает.

Хоукай на секунду впал в ступор, осознавая, что именно сейчас сказал громовержец. Дороже, чем товарищи по команде. Дороже. Он, Бартон, оказался Тору ближе всех остальных. Чем ли не повод для гордости? Или для какого-то другого чувства? Ему не хотелось сейчас анализировать, но на душе сделалось тепло. Он посмотрел на Тора, который сердито мерил шагами крышу, и тоже встал.

\- Слушай, извини, не подумал, - попытался оправдаться он, вставая следом. – Я это от неожиданности ляпнул. Ну не думал я встретить здесь кого-то, а тем более – тебя…  
\- Клинт Бартон! – голос Тора загремел, как небо перед грозой. – Ты хуже пузатого чибиса! Ты как ледяной зубр в святилище! Люди, почему вы такие безмозглые?  
\- Э… Ну как сказать… - ошалел от внезапной вспышки гнева Бартон. – А к чему вопрос?  
\- Ты действительно не понимаешь? – Тор круто обернулся, оказываясь прямо перед ним. – Клинт, как ты думаешь, зачем я здесь?

«Поздороваться» - чуть было не сказал Бартон, но вовремя прикусил язык. Что угодно, но не это. Или это, но не только. Но не придумав нормального ответа, он просто промолчал, а Тор, глядя на него, устало выдохнул. И именно сейчас Бартон увидел, что вся невозмутимость громовержца, все спокойствие и сдержанность прятали под собой прорву эмоций. И эмоции эти сейчас плескались в синих глазах искрящимися молниями. А может и правда? Может, он сюда прилетел на своем молоте только чтобы увидеть, что лучник жив? Но не просто из долга дружбы, а из-за чего-то более важного?

Бартон неуверенно шагнул вперед, неловко разводя руками, мол, что с него, смертного взять, и в следующую секунду оказался облапан и прижат к металлической броне вторично. На этот раз Тор обнимал его гораздо сильней, будто испугавшись своего первичного хладнокровия. Бартон вспомнил, как сам с трудом удержался от того, чтобы броситься ему на шею в госпитале, когда смерть едва обошла громовержца стороной. Вспомнил и пожалел, что удержался. И потому сейчас не стал убеждать себя, что эмоции – это глупо, а просто обнял Тора в ответ.

\- Когда взорвался корабль Крии, я был на земле, - глухо заговорил громовержец. - Пытался прийти в себя после битвы с Таносом. Я не знал, Клинт. Я не знал, что вы там. Я бы обязательно пришел вытащить вас. Не успел. Увидел вспышку, поднялся в небо, но оказалось – уже поздно. Прости.  
\- Не пори чушь, - смутился Бартон. – Я отлично знаю, что ты был не в форме после нашего аметистового приятеля.  
\- Я был жив. Я держал в руках Мьельнир. Значит – обязан был забыть о ранах и усталости, - упрямо стоял на своем Тор. – Вы не должны были погибнуть там.

Он высвободил Клинта из объятий, внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза и вдруг коснулся губами лба и снова прижал к себе. Бартон был рад, что его лицо оказалось слегка сплющено о кольчугу, потому что отразить, как он был изумлен, его мимика оказалась не способна. А еще борода Тора была дико щекотной. От этой мысли он не удержался и фыркнул. К счастью, громовержец его не услышал. Или не обратил внимания. Его в данную секунду волновало нечто иное.

\- Я должен тебе рассказать кое-что, Клинт, - произнес он, отпуская Бартона.  
\- Отлично, самое время для неразгаданных тайн, - пробормотал Бартон и вдруг дернулся, как ужаленный, - Проклятье, время! – он высвободил правую руку с часами и уставился на циферблат. – Черт, едва не пропустил…

До полуночи оставалось еще двадцать четыре минуты. Как раз, чтобы подготовиться к прыжку на Башню. Тор недоуменно смотрел на манипуляции Бартона со стрелами и луком.

\- Клинт?   
\- Слушай, я прыгал по крышам, как Спайди, не для того, чтобы пропустить этот момент, - торопливо объяснил Бартон, проверяя крепление. – Я собираюсь влезть в Башню и забрать стрелу.  
\- Погоди, ты серьезно?   
\- Более чем.  
\- Клинт, ты можешь ненадолго забыть об этом и выслушать меня? – Тор встал между ним и горгульей, с которой Хоукай собирался прыгнуть.  
\- Я прозеваю свое окно…  
\- Клинт Бартон, ты помнишь, что было в прошлый раз, когда я просил тебя остаться и послушать, что я хочу сказать? – прямо поинтересовался громовержец.  
Бартон дернулся от хлесткого, как кнут, воспоминания.  
\- Да, помню, - он опустил стрелу. – Девушка, которую я любил и возможно, еще люблю, сказала, что равнодушна ко мне.  
\- Не скажу, что тебя ждет то же самое, если ты сейчас сломя голову кинешься в Башню. Но хоть раз в жизни постой и попробуй довериться мне.  
\- Не думаю, что меня можно будет шокировать чем-то больше, чем тогда, - кисло проворчал Бартон. – К тому же тогда все было иначе. Мы с Нат поговорили, и то, что она меня не любит…  
\- Она солгала, - перебил его Тор.  
\- Чего? – вытаращился Бартон. – Откуда такие выводы?  
\- Она сама мне сказала, - пожал плечами громовержец. – Когда вернулась от тебя в тот день. Помнишь, ты вломился, не постучав?

Бартон помнил. Гораздо лучше, чем хотелось. Наташа и Тор, и ледяное отчаяние, вылившееся в безобразную трехдневную пьянку с галлюцинациями на вершине моста. Все он помнил, но воскрешать в изнасилованной памяти заново не собирался. К чему тогда этот разговор? Внутри что-то сжалось в предчувствии нехорошего продолжения, неприятных тем и почему-то надежды. Откуда надежде-то взяться? Но вот это простое «она солгала» на предположение о невзаимности… 

Он с тоской покосился на Башню, на часы и решил, что согласиться на предложение Тора будет проще и быстрее, чем спорить и в спешке прыгать. Тем более, в силах громовержца было скрутить Бартона в рождественский леденец и просто никуда не отпускать. Поэтому он опустил лук и приготовился слушать.

Но говорить Тор не собирался. Он отошел к ограждению, посмотрел вниз, на праздничные улицы. До Хоукая вдруг дошло, что Тор просто напросто не знает, как начать.

\- Тор, ты вроде хотел мне рассказать что-то, - напомнил Бартон.   
\- Я не забыл, Клинт, - громовержец снова повернулся к нему, - Наташа… Она ушла от тебя, потому что ей угрожали. Я не разбираюсь в распрях между власть имущими в вашем мире, но из объяснений понял, что она должна была сделать нечто, что ей не нравилось. Она отказалась. Тогда ей пригрозили смертью, но не ее, а твоей. И чтобы убедить всех, что между вами ничего нет и ты для нее безразличен, ей пришлось…  
\- …бросить меня, - закончил Бартон, нервно сглотнув, и чувствуя, как подрагивают пальцы.   
\- Она лишь хотела обезопасить тебя, Клинт. Собиралась сама разобраться, но при этом она знала, что ты не простишь ее за эту ложь.  
\- Разумеется, не прощу, - сквозь зубы произнес Бартон. – За это… 

Руки уже не просто дрожали. Бартона буквально трясло. От открывшейся правды, от выплеснувшегося в организм яда истины. От злости – на Наташу, на этих неизвестных шантажистов, на себя самого, что даже не заметил изменений в подруге. Нет, нет же! Он заметил, он ведь видел, что с ней неладно! Но не стал вдаваться, решил, что это будет вторжением в личное пространство. Идиот! Трижды идиот! Он до сих пор, с самого момента своего «возвращения», не думал о том, что и по сей день что-то испытывает к Наташе. Пытался хоть как-то защитить себя от плохих воспоминаний. Но Тор разбередил едва затянувшуюся рану и вот, Бартон не понимает, что у него творится внутри.

\- Она пришла в тот день ко мне, потому что больше не могла ни с кем поделиться…  
\- Ну да, не к Старку же ей было идти, - мрачно заметил Бартон, выдыхая. – И не к Бэннеру, после Калькутты-то…  
\- И уж точно не к Росомахе, - усмехнулся Тор. - Но дело было даже не в том, что им она не могла доверять. Она хотела попросить меня, чтобы я приглядывал за тобой в ее отсутствие.  
\- За мной? Я не ребенок! – возмутился Бартон, ощупывая карманы на предмет сигарет – курить хотелось неимоверно. – Почему все считают, что меня нужно опекать? Я всего-то раз дал слабину, раскрывшись перед Локи, так с чего все взяли, что я не могу за себя постоять?  
\- Она сказала, что если тебя смогут достать из-за нее, она себе это никогда не простит.  
\- Серьезно? А больше ничего умного она не сказала? Например, что не доверяет мне? Моя женщина решила, что я неспособен ее защитить – то есть не верит мне! По-твоему это нормально? Я умереть из-за этого хотел!  
\- У нее были основания…  
\- Плевать я хотел! И ты тоже! Молчал, как партизан, - Бартон в досаде махнул рукой. – Мог хоть что-то сделать…  
\- Я дал слово, - возразил Тор. – Я обещал не рассказывать никому об этом, пока ты жив.  
\- Как удачно я сходил на тот свет, - съязвил Бартон.  
\- Несомненно, - не обратил внимания на это Тор. - Формально, теперь у меня развязаны руки и я перед ней чист. Я потому и рассказываю тебе сейчас Клинт. Я знаю, зачем ты хочешь вернуть стрелу. Понимаю, что возвращаться ты не хочешь. Поэтому решил делать проще.

Он просунул руку куда-то в складки плаща и вынул на свет то, ради чего Бартон и затеял всю авантюру с марафоном по крышам – потрепанную стрелу с красным оперением. Бартон воззрился с понятным удивлением, а когда Тор вручил ее ему, то даже не смог подобрать слов.

\- Я решил, что не стоит тебе рисковать лишний раз, появляясь в Башне, - объяснил громовержец. - Если ты до сих пор не раскрылся ни перед кем из нас, значит, на то были причины.

Бартон молчал, разглядывая стрелу. Почему-то облегчения от возвращения ее к себе он не испытывал. Наоборот, вернулось давнее, ломавшее душу изнутри отчаяние, Вернулась боль по всем погибшим. По всем, кто с этой стрелой был связан. Но вместе с тем Хоукай ощутил себя цельным. Пусть не счастливым, но цельным.

\- Спасибо, - просто сказал он. – Ты лучше других знаешь, что она значит для меня.  
\- Не благодари. За такое нельзя благодарить, - Тор отвернулся. – Я вернул тебе твою смерть.   
\- Ошибаешься. Это не смерть, это часть меня. Не самая лучшая, но все-таки часть.  
\- Я бы хотел никогда ее не знать. Ты снова сбежишь и будешь искать, под какой топор приложить шею, потому что отчего-то уверен, что должен умереть не своей смертью. Пока эта стрела у тебя, ты места себе не знаешь.

Бартон промолчал. Вдаваться в анализ собственных странностей сейчас не хотелось. Его вдруг прошиб холодный пот от одной мысли о том, что может означать стрела у него в руках. Тор был прав – Бартон лез за ней не в поисках покоя, а по привычке, желая иметь за спиной привычную за пятнадцать лет, хлипкую веру в судьбу одиночки. 

Изнутри его разрывали противоречия. Что делать? Куда идти? Просить ли помощи? Как он выжил и почему этого не смог сделать Стив? Вопросов накопилось море разливанное, а ответов в темноте на ощупь было не найти. И внезапно Бартон понял, как стоит поступить сейчас, когда он стоит на перепутье. Это же очень просто!

\- Считаешь, я сбегу? – хрипло спросил он, сжимая древко стрелы в кулаке.  
\- Тебе решать, - отозвался Тор.  
\- А если… - Бартон запнулся. – Если мне придется уйти сейчас, но не потому что я хочу, а для того, чтобы найти ответы, это будет считаться бегством?  
\- Решать тебе, Клинт, - повторил Тор. – Хочешь знать, что я думаю? – получив утвердительный кивок, он продолжил, - Тебе трудно сейчас, трудно оставаться здесь, с друзьями и командой. После всего, что на тебя свалилось, в том числе и я со своим откровениями – должно быть трудно. Да что там, тебе просто трудно быть живым, зная, что Стив Роджерс сгорел там! Но никто точно не знает, что произошло. Щит, Клинт, щит остался цел. Старк пытался объяснить это свойством металла, но вот стрела – она же деревянная! Она тоже цела. Может, дело не в вещах, а их хозяевах? Может, Стив тоже где-то сейчас и ты напрасно терзаешься?  
\- Стрела, которую невозможно сломать… - прошептал Бартон вспоминая.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Да все о том же. Мне сказали найти стрелу, которая не сгорит. Я думал, что нашел. Как ты считаешь, ошибся?  
\- Не знаю, - признался Тор. – Я не ясновидец. Бог, но отнюдь не всеведущий. 

Небо прошили первые залпы фейерверков. Бартон запоздало дернулся в сторону горгульи, но тут же вспомнил, что необходимость изображать Лару Крофт отпала. Мир, а точнее – один из его часовых поясов праздновал наступление Нового года.

\- Стрела, которую невозможно сломать… - снова произнес Бартон. – Слишком легко.

Он повертел стрелу между пальцев, слегка погнул обеими руками, а затем с силой сжал за концы и переломил. Древко с хрустом треснуло и вот уже Хоукай держал в руках две негодные половинки – одну с наконечником, другую с красным оперением. Сзади послышался изумленный возглас. Бартон удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся, но оборачиваться не стал.

\- Знаешь, я мог бы предположить, что Старк подменил стрелы и дал тебе подделку, - задумчиво произнес он, ломая половинки, - Но я не стану. Смысла не вижу.   
\- Зачем ты ее сломал? – Тор, кажется, даже не услышал последних слов Бартона.  
\- Как это зачем? – фыркнул тот, безуспешно ища зажигалку в кармане. – Ты сам сказал, что пока она у меня, я не буду знать покоя. Вот, смотри. Я хочу вернуться, Тор. Я сломал ее, чтобы доказать – я хочу вернуться и я вернусь. Но не сразу. Для начала мне нужно кое с чем разобраться

Прямо перед ними вверх взметнулись огненные стрелы, чтобы высоко над городом превратиться в искрящиеся шары. С новым годом, неудачник, подумал про себя Бартон. Постарайся хоть в этот раз не напортачить. Он обернулся к Тору, который очень старался скрыть свою радость от поступка Бартона. 

\- Поможешь? – спросил тот, протягивая обломки стрелы.  
\- Чем именно?  
\- Огоньком. Спалить хочу это дело.  
\- Клади, - с готовностью согласился Тор, снимая молот с пояса. – И отойди подальше.

Бартон сложил обломки своеобразным шалашиком прямо на крышу, сделал шаг назад и чуть прикрыл глаза от вспышки молнии. Гроза посреди зимы, радуйся, город. С Новым годом. С новой, надеюсь, жизнью. Которая начинается с жалкой кучки пепла, у самых облаков, в ночь, когда мир сходит с ума и верит в чудо. 

Хоукай сгреб пепел в горсть, забрался на голову горгульи, с которой так и не спрыгнул сегодня и разжал ладонь. Ветер смыл с нее остатки пепла и унес куда-то вверх. Хоукай вдохнул и вернулся обратно к Тору.

\- Что будешь делать дальше, Клинт?  
\- Искать. Я же сказал, у меня куча вопросов и долгов.   
\- Один? – спросил Тор, пряча в глазах нечто, похожее на грусть.  
\- Один, - виновато кивнул Бартон. – Выясню, почему жив. Постараюсь помочь Шэрон. Найду Наташу, в конце концов, или лучше тех, кто ей угрожал. Кое-кто сильно пожалеет.  
\- Ты неисправим.   
\- Терпи, какой есть. Знаешь, мне нужно о многом узнать, в первую очередь от тебя. Давай, пока народ отвлекся, зайдем в одно заведеньице внизу.   
\- В таком виде? – с сомнением поинтересовался Тор.  
\- Поверь, сейчас на тебя действительно никто внимания не обратит.

Тор взмыл в воздух над Манхэттеном, а у Бартона, стоявшего на голове горгульи, на секунду возникла недостойная мысль уйти снова. Но он быстро отогнал ее, подцепил трос к стреле и шагнул вниз. Всего три секунды свободного полета. Всего три секунды свистящего ветра в ушах. Всего три секунды, чтобы стрела с жужжанием унеслась прочь и вцепилась в стену здания напротив. Всего три секунды, а пока они шли – он летел.


	40. Эпилог

**_Где-то в Коннектикуте, секретная авиабаза ЩИТ, ангар номер 7_**   
Быть сильной – значит выжить.  
Быть сильной – не дать себя прогнуть.  
Быть сильной – нужно миру.  
Быть сильной – правильно.   
Быть сильной – по привычке. Потому что сильным был он.

Хилл машинально отдавала распоряжения, проверяла какие-то данные, но мыслями она была далеко-далеко отсюда. Мыслями она унеслась в тот далекий день, когда Фьюри впервые рассказал ей об Инициативе Мстителей. Она вспомнила свою тогдашнюю реакцию – скептичную и явно далекую от одобрения. Теперь же, когда он был давно и безнадежно мертв, до нее дошло, что план изначально был не так уж глуп. Воплощение подкачало. Но это уже виноват был лишь нездоровый оптимизм Бешеного Ника и то, что остудить его энтузиазм она тогда не сумела. 

Впрочем, собранная им команда дважды спасла мир, да еще и по мелочи помогла во многом, так что стоило признать - Фьюри был прав. И сейчас она делала то, против чего была, по сути, все время, пока он стоял у руля. 

Мария собирала новую команду. Новых Мстителей, если можно так сказать. И делала это втайне от всех, разумеется, в том числе и от своего начальства. Не знал о ее деятельности и Старк, который являлся нынешним руководителем Мстителей. Не знал никто, кто так или иначе мог раскрыть ее перед потенциальным врагом в лице Норманна Осборна. Но справиться в одиночку даже такая сильная личность, как Хилл, не смогла бы. И помогал ей тот, кто точно так же стоял у истоков.

\- Если бы не ты, я бы не справилась, - призналась она, листая досье кандидатов в новую команду.  
\- Я старался. Хотя стоит отдать должное моей группе, без них список был бы наполовину пуст.

Хилл усмехнулась про себя. Ну да, он никогда не желал присваивать лавры себе, всегда распределяя награды между членами своей команды. Впрочем, точно так же он поступал, если случались провалы – виноваты в данном случае тоже были все.

\- Как тебе претенденты? – спросил он, присаживаясь рядом.  
\- Еще сама не понимаю, - призналась Мария. – Я до сих пор не привыкла иметь дело с теми, кого в категорию обычных людей относить нельзя. Прежняя команда хорошо потрепала мне нервы, но их подбирала не я, а Фьюри. Эти же… - она с сомнением оглядела список. – Знаешь, я опасаюсь с ними связываться. Еще одна свора неприрученных анархистов – это…  
\- Ты справишься, - мягко улыбнулся он. – Ты его лучшая ученица. Даже мне не светит командовать так, как это делаешь ты.  
\- Прекрати, - отмахнулась она, чуть краснея. – Мы оба знаем, что я половине психологических приемов научилась у тебя.  
\- И я тобой горд. Хотя до сих пор считаю, что тебе не стоило тогда уходить из группы.  
\- А как было поступить? Остаться и работать с Бартоном и Кейт? И как бы я им в глаза после этого смотрела? – Мария чуть разозлилась. – Все, не хочу об этом. И не до того. Лучше взгляни, - она протянула ему тонкую, всего с двумя листами бумаги, папку. – Мне нужен свежий взгляд на него. Можно ли использовать в наших целях?

Он быстро проглядел распечатку и по тому, как на пару миллиметров поднялись его брови, Мария поняла, что он порядком удивлен.

\- Ты уверена? – с сомнением поинтересовался он.   
\- Вполне. Психокинетика, телепатия, способность к предвидению. Из него получится потрясающий аналитик.  
\- А то, что у него обеих ног нет, тебя не смущает?  
\- О, это не проблема, - отмахнулась Мария. – Поверь, я уже знаю, как решить вопрос с недостатком конечностей.  
\- Старк?  
\- Нет. Точнее, не только Старк. В общем, Крис Саммерс – один из тех, на кого я возлагаю некоторые надежды.  
\- С чего бы? Чем он успел себя зарекомендовать?  
\- Он лоялен, ему интересно, и я надеюсь, он не испытывает ненависти к супергероям из-за своей травмы, - пояснила Хилл. - А еще он уже успел мне помочь.  
\- Интересно, - протянул он. – В чем же?  
\- Помог сбежать из больницы некоему Франклину Бэйсу Торнтону. 

Вот тут его реакция проявилась уже не в чуть поднятых бровях, а в настоящем изумлении, отразившемся на лице. Чуть меньше минуты они оба молчали. Она – наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом, он – боясь спугнуть. 

\- Мне показалось, или в этом имени скрыта некая анаграмма? – медленно спросил он.   
\- Не показалось, - подтвердила Мария. – Твоя идея оказалась живуча, и первым ее опробовал сам понимаешь кто.  
\- Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон, - протянул он. – Он жив.  
\- Верно, - кивнула Хилл. – Не ты один умеешь возвращаться с того света, Фил. 

Коулсон поднял на нее взгляд горящих глаз. И Хилл готова была поклясться, что увидела в них предвкушение. Предвкушение будущим делом. Нет, она определенно была права, когда решила привлечь Фила. Определенно. 

 

 ** _Автомагистраль I-84, Мидлтаун, желтый Ford Mustang_**   
Привычка прикрывать живот ладонями возникла сама собой. Шэрон боялась. За себя, за ребенка. И потом, стоило возникнуть какой-то опасной ситуации, как руки сами тянулись инстинктивно закрыться. Сейчас опасности не было. Но, тем не менее Шэрон не могла заставить себя убрать ладони от начавшего округляться живота.

\- Ты твердо решил?  
\- Я еще ничего не решил, я лишь советуюсь с тобой, - пожал плечами Баки.  
\- А мне кажется, ты уже все решил и теперь просто информируешь, - у нее чуть задрожали губы.

За это Шэрон кляла себя последними словами. За слабость. Она ненавидела быть слабой. Но сейчас ее подводило собственное тело. Врачи говорили, что это нормально – перепады настроения, внезапные обиды и слезы, страхи, кошмары по ночам… Вот, самое подходящее слово – кошмар. Жизнь стала сплошным кошмаром.

Баки должен был отвезти ее в Пенсильванию, к родным, у которых Шэрон и собиралась родить. Мальчик. Ей сказали, что у нее будет мальчик. Она даже не сомневалась насчет имени и кандидатуры крестного, надеясь, что Баки не оставит ее одну. Она бы справилась, конечно справилась! Но верить, что кто-то поможет тебе в трудную минуту и сможет защитить – это одно, а знать, что тебе самой придется пробиваться сквозь мир с ребенком на руках – совсем иное.

И вот теперь, когда она постоянно срывается на плач и истерики, Баки сообщает ей, что Хилл зовет его в команду. Зовет заменить Стива Роджерса и стать новым Капитаном.

Все, что угодно. Все, что угодно, только не это. Может, Шэрон и понимала в глубине души, что Баки Барнс сможет заменить Стива. Но уж точно не на посту гордости Америки. У Шэрон шумело в ушах и она никак не могла справиться с новостью. А потом вдруг что-то прояснилось. Будто на ее ладони легли чьи-то чужие, большие, теплые и надежные. Шэрон даже посмотрела вниз, чтобы убедиться, что это не Баки. И вот это ощущение ее успокоило. 

Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо. Она справится. Она сильная. Она защитит ребенка. А Баки… Должен. Точно так же, как должны все они. Минуту или две она молчала, решая что-то.

\- Соглашайся, - вдруг сказала Шэрон привычным твердым голосом.  
\- Что? – не сразу понял он. – Ты не против?  
\- Против, конечно. И была бы против, если бы это был Стив. Но мы все подписались делать одно неблагодарное дело. Так что… смысл? Хилл затеяла опасную авантюру, но это отвлечет внимание Осборна от меня. Можешь считать это эгоизмом беременной бабы, но пусть все идет, как идет.  
\- Картер, ты сейчас очень сильно напоминаешь мне себя прежнюю, - чуть виновато признался Баки.  
\- Да неужели? – холодно улыбнулась она. – Не волнуйся, отвыкать не придется. Может, сейчас меня и уносит гормональная буря, но продлится это недолго. А потом…  
\- А потом ты будешь рвать зубами, как бешеная тигрица, - негромко закончил Баки.  
\- Вроде того. Так что берегитесь все, кто косо посмотрит, - она улыбнулась впервые за долгое время. – Поехали, Барнс. У нас мало времени.

Он кивнул и завел мотор. Машина рванула с места, взметая гравий с обочины.

 

 ** _Москва, Сити, Багратионовский мост_**   
Ей хватало небоскребов и в Нью-Йорке, но почему-то захотелось сегодня приехать сюда, посмотреть на островок техноцивилизации, такой привычный и такой чуждый здесь, в Москве. Ночной Сити казался Наташе костром, зажженным человеком в голых скалах. Странное сравнение, но она знала, что Клинту бы оно понравилось. Тот сам любил большие города и небоскребы, и когда у них еще все было хорошо, вытаскивал ее гулять туда, где было море огней и света. Неважно, где они в тот момент находились – в Гонконге, Токио, Лондоне или Рио. Клинту там нравилось, и Наташа соглашалась быть с ним рядом в этих прогулках. 

И обоим плевать хотелось на трудности, что были связаны с будущим заданием. Они были вместе.

Наверное, она и пришла сюда сейчас, потому что Клинт, окажись он в Москве, первым делом поехал бы сюда. Примерился бы к крышам, поглядел, как можно спуститься на тросе между башнями Федерации, сказал бы, что Город Столиц неуловимо напоминает ему взорванный ВТЦ, но зато с него можно спланировать на лед, если нацепить вингсьют. Смеялся бы, что такой гигантский город, и так мало по-настоящему высоких зданий, а она бы возражала и рассказывала историю этого ненавистного и любимого города.

Наташа стояла на набережной, смахивала с ресниц воду, не разбираясь, слезы это или тающие снежинки, и воображала, что Бартон стоит рядом с ней и рассуждает. Как хотелось услышать его голос, как хотелось взять его за руку, как хотелось дать щелбан, чтобы даже думать не смел о таком опасном мероприятии…

Она вынула из кармана бархатный мешочек, вытянула из него тонкую серебряную цепочку византийского плетения, улыбнулась, поднося к глазам висящего на цепочке белого сокола, вспомнила, как хотела подарить его Бартону на день рождения… Хотела, но даже не смогла позвонить ему, не то что вручить подарок. А уж что было потом… Вспоминать было больно, но не вспоминать Вдова не умела. Иногда она думала, что сойдет с ума от разрывающих память лет, но почему-то оставалась в здравом уме. 

Блики ночного Сити играли на крыльях сокола, когда он поворачивался на цепочке. Наташа вздохнула, сжала сокола в кулаке так, чтобы острые перья впились в кожу. От боли как будто стало легче дышать. Она раскрыла кулак, усмехнулась, глядя на выступившие из порезов капли крови. Серебро подернулось красным. Ничего принципиально нового – она и при жизни Клинта ухитрялась вести его по пути убийства, после его смерти это не изменилось. Ей так хотелось смыть кровь, но ничего лучше, кроме как размахнуться и швырнуть сокола в Москву-реку, сейчас замерзшую, она ни придумала. Зажмурилась, размахнулась, разжала руку… 

Открыла глаза, и, не желая видеть ничего перед собой, опустила взгляд вниз. И увидела, что серебряный сокол болтается на рукаве, зацепившись чертовым плетением за ворс плаща. Наташа изумленно разглядывала собственную руку, надеясь, что это галлюцинация. Но нет, сокол никуда деваться не хотел. Наташа усмехнулась. Ну хорошо, Финист мой, ясный Сокол, если ты так… То иного знака от судьбы ждать просто глупо, наверное.

Она вытащила из сумочки мобильник, по памяти набрала давно выученный номер телефона. Записывать его куда-то, даже просто на бумажку, она опасалась, будто от десятка цифр где-то вблизи от нее могли материализоваться кошмары, от которых она бегала полжизни.

\- Алло, - голос на другой стороне был бодр.  
\- Здравствуй… - запнулась Наташа.   
\- И тебе не хворать, - он усмехнулся, - Хотя, ты еще всех нас переживешь, девочка. Что-то случилось?  
\- Да, случилось. Я должна кое о чем сообщить, - сглотнула она. – Дело в том… - она выдохнула и решилась. – Я решила разорвать наше соглашение.

Минуту примерно она слушала молчание и почему-то решила, что связь прервалась. Но когда ей хотелось отключиться и сбежать отсюда, пока не поздно, с ней снова заговорили.

\- Это весьма… Неожиданно.  
\- Вот как? А я считала, что это вполне логичный ход с моей стороны.  
\- Да, только вот я думал, что ты решишься сразу после того эпизода с Крии. Ну, когда взорвалась их летающая тарелка.

Не смотря на страх и неуместность данных мыслей, внутри всколыхнулась злость – спасение Клинтом и Стивом города обозвали презрительным словом «эпизод». Она сжала трубку и снова сглотнула.

\- Я сочла дальнейшее наше сотрудничество бесплодным.  
\- Ну, бесплодным оно было лишь с твоей стороны, - он вздохнул с сожалением. - Для нас же данные, полученные за последние полгода, сыграли важную роль в формировании своей позиции. Ты нам очень помогла, девочка.  
\- Уж догадываюсь. Но больше помощи вы от меня не дождетесь.  
\- Жаль, - сожаления в голосе прибавилось. - Ты хорошо подумала?  
\- Вам больше нечем меня шантажировать.   
\- Да, но если ты решишь играть против…  
\- Я вообще не собираюсь играть! – резко произнесла она. – Я теперь сама по себе!  
\- Хорошая попытка вырваться на волю, Наталья, но стоило ли приезжать в Москву, чтобы сообщить мне об этом?

Она сузила глаза. Глупо было думать, что ее не вычислят в ближайшие минуты после звонка.

\- Ничего, мне не привыкать.  
\- Верно, но в этот раз никто не будет прикрывать тебя стрелами.  
\- Да, - согласилась она и совсем тихо добавила, - Зато сможет прикрыть крыльями…  
\- Что ты сказала? – переспросил он. - Я не слышу.  
\- Ничего. Это просто… Просто слова.  
\- Скажи, ты не принимала ничего психотропного? – он вдруг забеспокоился. – Или кто-то над тобой с пистолетом стоит? Ты сама не своя.  
\- Ошибаешься, - возразила Наташа. – Я впервые в жизни стала сама собой. С этого момента я разрываю всякие соглашения с вами и с любыми организациями, которые мнят себя защитниками мира. Я теперь сама по себе.  
\- Нам нужна Черная Вдова…  
\- Плевать.  
\- Нам нужна Черная Вдова, - с нажимом произнес он. – Если уйдешь ты, мы создадим новую. И она пойдет по твоим следам.  
\- Плевать, – повторила она. – Я подожду.  
\- Тогда… - в голосе прорезалось искреннее сочувствие. – Тогда прощай, Наталья.  
\- Не прощаю. И не прощу, – она покачала головой, хоть он и не мог видеть. – Не прощай. До свиданья, Леша. До свиданья.

Она не стала слушать ответа или нажимать на кнопку сброса, а просто швырнула мобильник в реку, как недавно собиралась поступить с белым соколом. Далеко на Кутузовском послышался вой сирен. Она понимающе подняла брови, улыбнулась и, негромко постукивая каблуками, скрылась в темноте.

 

 ** _Нью-Йорк, Башня Мстителей, кабинет Старка_**   
Тони уже не смог бы сказать, сколько раз они так вместе сидели в этом кабинете. Сколько раз и по скольким поводам. Спорили до хрипоты, доказывая свою правоту, смеялись, обдумывая очередной совместный проект или просто молчали, думая каждый о своем. Старк считал, что это высшее проявление дружбы – когда можно находиться рядом и не искать тем для разговоров, потому что молчание оказывается исчерпывающим.

Сейчас Брюс молчал, потому пытался сдержать свой гнев. А Тони – потому что опасался лишним словом выдернуть наружу альтер-эго Бэннера. Впрочем, это совершенно не значило, что взаимопонимание между ними куда-то делось. Просто Брюс злился, а Тони знал, в чем причина злости.

\- Ты сошел с ума, - наконец, произнес Брюс.  
\- Слушай, я знаю что делаю.  
\- Тони, ты рискуешь как никогда уже только тем, что пытаешься дразнить Осборна и правительство.  
\- Бэннер, не будь занудой, что они мне сделают? – фыркнул Тони.   
\- Заставят окопаться тут или в Майями, так, что и шагу не ступить, - предположил Брюс, откладывая в строну папку с отчетом, что читал до этого.   
\- Брось, напрямую никто не угрожать не станет.  
\- Напрямую – нет. Но и мешать тем, кто хочет тебя убрать – тоже не станут. Послушай, тебе действительно стоит сейчас залечь на дно. Взять Вирджинию и уехать куда-нибудь, подальше…  
\- Ага, в Бразилию, оптимизировать поставку газировки из гуараны, - буркнул Тони.   
\- Тони, я серьезно! – повысил голос Бэннер. – Ты знаешь очень много, Осборн наверняка захочет, чтобы ты с ним поделился информацией.   
\- Считаешь, мне станут угрожать?  
\- Скорее всего. А потом просто придут за тобой.  
\- Ну, мне найдется чем их встретить. Осборн слегка неуравновешенный тип, он сильно удивится.   
\- И долго ты будешь воевать? – устало поинтересовался Бэннер.  
\- Пока не одержу победу, - пожал плечами Старк.  
\- Ты рискуешь. Не только собой, всеми нами рискуешь, Тони.  
\- Ну, если вдуматься, то только тобой, уж извини, - выдал смешливую гримасу Старк. – Логан все-таки уехал в свою школу, Тор… Черт знает, где Тор, домой отчалил, вероятно. Пеппер я могу спрятать так, что до нее не доберется ни один психопат с претензиями на власть. У меня самого есть броня. Вот и выходит, что нужно позаботиться о тебе и можно начинать игру.  
\- Ты сошел с ума, - покачал головой Бэннер. – Я могу скрыться из страны в любое время, ты знаешь, что зеленую громадину, бегущую со скоростью восьмидесяти миль в час, ни одна граница не остановит. Но я не хочу, что бы ты рисковал и поэтому останусь тут.  
\- Брюс, тебе не обязательно бежать! – возмутился Старк. – У меня есть личный самолет, он может тебя вывезти в любую точку мира, хоть на Южный полюс.  
\- Тони, ты меня вообще слышишь?  
\- Слышу, но при этом не понимаю. Ты же читал, - он кивнул на папку.   
\- Читал. И сделал вывод, что в нашей команде самое слабое звено – это ты.  
\- Эй, это не смешно! Бэннер, ты все-таки зануда, не спорь.  
\- Если ты… - Бэннер вздохнул, мысленно досчитал до десяти. – Если ты решишься на этот эксперимент, ты погибнешь с вероятностью восемьдесят девять процентов.  
\- Но остаются еще одиннадцать, чтобы ситуацию поправить, - пожал плечами Старк.  
\- Тони, восемьдесят девять процентов – это не просто вероятность, это почти гарантия.

Старк не выдержал, встал и начал мерить шагами кабинет. Он не знал, как еще донести до Бэннера свою мысль, не обидев того, но в конце концов, мысленно подготовился встретиться с Халком и спросил:

\- Когда ты добровольно подставился под поток гамма-излучения, предварительно накачавшись зелененькой жижей, ты думал о том, как сильно рискуешь?  
\- Тони… - голос Брюса был тих, но в нем отчетливо пробивались нотки злости. – Это…  
\- Подлый прием, я знаю. И все же?   
\- Ты хочешь ответа? – Бэннер снял очки и пристально взглянул на Старка. – Я знал, что это опасно. Потому и пошел, что добровольцев не нашлось, а гнать солдат генерала Росса я не хотел. Я каждый день жалею об этом. Каждый. Гребаный. День. И уж если ты решил меня спросить, то позволь мне донести до тебя простую мысль. Не нужно этого делать. Не нужно.  
\- Брюс, я не превращусь в Скайнет или что-то вроде того, - начал злиться сам Старк. – Это просто имплант в мозг, он обязан обезопасить информацию в моей голове. Все!   
\- Ты знаешь, когда я решился на эксперимент, меньше всего я ожидал, что превращусь в огромного бешеного монстра! – вспылил Бэннер.

Старк, мельком смотревший на него в тот момент, рефлексивно сделал два шага назад – глаза Бэннера блеснули опасной зеленью. Правда, Брюс, заметивший реакцию Тони, тут же замер, вдохнул и заставил себя успокоиться. Едва не случившийся инцидент чуть подпортил и без того далеко не радужное настроение Старка.

\- Слушай, спорить дальше не имеет смысла, - мягко, насколько вообще мог, произнес Старк. – Я это сделаю. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты мне помог. Ты поможешь?

Минуту примерно они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза. Наконец, Брюс отвел взгляд.

\- Хорошо, - вздохнул он. – Хорошо, я помогу тебе.  
\- Ну я же говорил… - начал Тони.   
\- Но это не значит, что я буду тебя поддерживать, - перебил его Бэннер. – Если эта хрень, что ты собираешься вставить в голову, зависнет…  
\- То ты просто меня перезагрузишь, - лучезарно улыбнулся Старк. – Как русские программисты – пинком ноги.  
\- А перед этим позову другого парня, идет? – решил поддержать висельный юмор Старка Брюс.

Тони чуть натянуто рассмеялся в ответ. Нет, он был рад, что сумел переспорить Бэннера, на самом деле рад. И в том, что прав, решив использовать технологию управления мозгом через встроенный в лобную долю процессор, тоже был уверен. Но сомнение, угнездившееся где-то глубоко, еще до этого разговора, не давало ему в полной мере порадоваться победе. Где-то в глубине души Старку было немного страшно. Но зато это не давало ему ощущать свое бессилие. Бессильным Старк быть больше не хотел ни секунды из отпущенной ему жизни.

 

 ** _Асгард, Радужный мост, Врата_**   
Тор не отдавал себе отчета в том, сколько раз он приходил сюда, ища успокоения. Не помнил, как часто Хранитель Врат рассказывал ему о том, что видит. Но всякий раз, когда внутри было пусто и хотелось знать, что так не во всей Вселенной, а лишь у него в душе, он шел на Радужный мост, искать ответ. Он подошел к Хранителю и наклоном головы поздоровался. Бальдр с конями остался чуть поодаль, ожидая брата.

\- Могучий Тор, - поприветствовал его Хеймдаль. – Ты хочешь отправиться в Мидгард?  
\- Я только что вернулся, - невесело усмехнулся Тор. – И уже не первый день ловлю на себе взгляды подданных, что не понимают моей тяги к этому миру.   
\- Могучего Тора волнуют языки за спиной? – с интересом, но без сарказма спросил Хеймдаль. – Будущий правитель не должен прислушиваться к злопыхателям…  
\- Но должен быть мудрым, всевнемлющим, чтобы в каждом слове, сказанном даже в пылу страстей, находить крупицу правды и через нее познавать мудрость, - Тор произнес привычную с детства истину, что слышал часто от отца, но задумывался о ее настоящем значении только сейчас. 

Сейчас ему было не до правды. Сейчас нужно было решать, что делать дальше. Со своим предназначением, с близкими и любимыми людьми и не людьми. С тем, что не всегда он сможет быть рядом и помогать, а иногда не сможет, даже если будет находиться на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Пример младшего брата это хорошо доказал.

\- Что ты видишь, Хранитель? – спросил Тор, потому не знал, что спросить.  
\- Я вижу все, - просто ответил Хеймдаль. – И для того, чтобы рассказать о тысячной доле видимого мной не хватит и тысячи вечностей. Что ты хочешь знать, Тор-громовержец?  
\- Лучник, - раньше, чем успел себя одернуть, сказал Тор. - Что он делает?  
\- Ищет. Ищет свой путь. Ищет ответы, не зная, что они частью слишком далеко, а частью – слишком близко, так что и не разглядеть без чужой помощи. Он ищет смысл в том, что делает.  
\- Найдет ли…  
\- Этого я знать не могу, - усмехнулся в бороду Хеймдаль. – Я вижу то, что происходит, грядущее же скрыто от меня в пелене возможностей. Лучник лишь человек, но он способен повернуть вспять предназначение. Ты знаешь это лучше всех, могучий Тор.  
\- Если бы не его способность встревать в мироздание, я бы не говорил с тобой здесь. Хотя я сам по сию пору не могу понять, как он сумел прорваться обратно в Мидгард из мира мертвых.   
\- Смерть – это не просто отправка души в Вальхаллу или Хельхейм, - словно невзначай заметил Хранитель. – Все гораздо сложнее. Иногда встречаются уникальные в чем-то существа, что способны нарушить сложившийся порядок. Такие, как этот лучник. И Смерть отступает, зная, что сейчас не ее время. Она возьмет свое позже. Но не сейчас.  
\- Жаль, с моим братом она временить не стала, - жестко произнес Тор. – Или то, что он сделал, по мнению Смерти не заслуживало прощения?   
\- Между прощением и справедливостью огромная пропасть. Локи, пусть и понявший к концу, все же должен был получить заслуженную кару. И смерть – это не худшее, что могло его ждать.  
\- Он понес достойное наказание…  
\- Да, но он его не осознал, - позволил себе перебить Громовержца Хранитель. – Он считал, что никто и ничто не смеет указывать ему. Что никто не смеет ограничивать его свободу, а между тем это была лишь попытка втолковать ему, что он едва не разрушил своим эгоизмом три мира. Он должен был осознать свою вину. И то, как он окончил свои дни, лучше всего говорит о том, что он все же постиг величину своего преступления.   
\- Его это не спасло. Он мертв, Хеймдаль…  
\- Я ведь говорил, что смерть бывает разной? И от того, как самоощущает себя сущность перед концом материального бытия, зависит то, куда и как она последует в дальнейшем.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать… - Тор помедлил, подбирая слова. – Что Локи уготовано что-то, кроме забвения? Не просто небытие? Что-то иное?  
\- Иногда, не слишком часто, но случается так, что душа должна пройти много ступеней, чтобы суметь забраться на вершину, - туманно сказал Хеймдаль. – Люди называют это словом перерождение. Душа Локи движется этим путем.  
\- И где он? Что с ним сейчас?  
\- Душа Локи, - с нажимом произнес Хеймдаль. – Душа, сила, сущность. Но не привычка, характер и память, не то, что ты привык считать своим братом, Тор. Личность Локи стерта, для того чтобы не мешать душе заново сделать выбор.

Тор медленно кивнул. Он понял, что хотел донести до него Хранитель. Около минуты, а может и больше, он молча смотрел с ним в бездну Миров, а затем попрощался и направился к ждущему его Бальдру. Брат старался по эмоциям на лице понять, как закончился разговор и что у Тора на уме, но мысли Громовержца были столь далеки, что дело Бальдра заранее было обречено.

Правитель должен быть мудрым, всевнемлющим, чтобы в каждом слове, сказанном даже в пылу страстей, находить крупицу правды и через нее познавать мудрость. Сегодня Тор открыл для себя еще одну из граней бесконечных значений этой фразы. Хранитель рассказал ему о Клинте и о Локи, будто связи между ними не было никакой. Но Тор понял, что у слов есть много значений. Что смерть одного была связана с возрождением другого. А может – с возрождением обоих. Клинт сумел вернуться тем же, кем его запомнил Громовержец, пусть и отмеченный печатью всех, кто умирал. Он вернулся прежним. А значит – прежним мог вернуться и Локи. Тор сжал поводья и улыбнулся. Конь резво скакал по Радужному мосту, выбивая копытами искры.

 

 ** _Нью-Йорк, Центральное кладбище_**   
Кейт говорила, что приходит сюда нечасто. Два-три раза в месяц – разве это часто? На это Бернард лишь руками разводил. Он знал, что не имеет права что-то Кейт советовать относительно ее чувств к Клинту, и потому просто ходил на кладбище вместе с ней. Не всегда, а когда был свободен. Занят же он в последние дни был довольно часто – искал, куда себя приткнуть и не вызвать подозрений у нанимателей. Получалось со скрипом.

Бернард не рассказывал Кейт, что ищет не просто работу, а некое дело, способное принести ему моральное удовлетворение. Ходить по ночам по крышам с луком на перевес – это, замечательно, конечно, но Бернарду не было нужды делать из себя костюмированного героя, он хотел найти возможность как-то влиять на мир, делать что-то полезное. Предательство родной конторы немного подорвало в нем веру в подобные идеалы, но Бернард еще с юности решил, чему посвятить свою жизнь. И сейчас, осваиваясь понемногу в странном новом мире, эту установку менять не стал.

Кейт положила на присыпанную снегом могилу Клинта букет лиловых фиалок, отошла чуть подальше. Бернард не рисковал к ней приблизиться, считая, что здесь и сейчас претендовать на внимание Кейт нельзя. В голове копошились низкие мысли о том, что Кейт никогда не перестанет сравнивать братьев между собой. А еще он понимал, что никогда не перестанет ревновать ее к Клинту. И пусть Клинт ничего, кроме дружеских чувств к ученице не испытывал, пусть он был мертв, пусть. Бернард все равно ревновал. И боялся признаться себе, что самую чуточку рад. Младший брат не станет мешать завоевывать сердце Кейт. Самую чуточку, где-то в глубине души. Но был рад.

Пока Кейт отряхивала от снега соседние могилы, как понял Бернард, Капитана Америки, некоего директора Фьюри и агента Коулсона, он сам подошел к надгробию, на котором была высечена стрела.

\- Привет, братишка. Как ты здесь, не мерзнешь? 

Вопрос, может глупый и сентиментальный, но для Бернарда, проведшего десяток лет в криокамере, вполне обоснованный.

\- Знаешь, спасибо тебе. За нее, - Бернард обернулся назад, боясь, что Кейт услышит. – Она замечательная. Ты дурак, если не заметил этого, но все равно спасибо. Если бы не ты, мы бы даже не познакомились.

Минуту или чуть больше он молчал, слушая, как похрустывает снег под ботинками Кейт. 

\- Клинт, мне очень жаль. Правда. Если бы я не был таким гордым, если подождал еще немного… Если бы да кабы… - Барни пнул здоровой ногой небольшой сугроб. – Я скучаю. Так хочется дать тебе щелбан, чтобы был умнее, да поздно. Прости, - он закрыл глаза, вспоминая как в последний раз говорил с братом. - Знаешь, Кейт решила стать кем-то вроде тебя. Соколиным глазом, ага. Мы же оба с тобой знаем, как это опасно, - Барни грустно рассмеялся. – Не волнуйся, я за ней присмотрю. Обещаю, с ней ничего не случится. Не волнуйся там, ладно?

Кейт деликатно не подходила, догадываясь, что Бернард разговаривает с братом. Наверное, ей тоже хотелось что-то сказать. Но это было слишком личным, чтобы делиться даже с тем, с кем делишь постель. Бернард замолчал, не зная, что еще сказать. Разумом он понимал, что говорит сейчас не с братом, от которого и пепла-то не осталось, а самим собой, со своей совестью. Но почему-то казалось, что Клинт, сидючи где-то на облачке и вместо арфы сжимающий лук, слышит его сейчас и может даже прощает. Образ Клинта-Купидона оказался настолько смешным, что Бернард не выдержал и фыркнул. Оглянулся, ловя ироничный взгляд Кейт. Да уж, изобразил скорбь, отдал братский долг. Он снова посмотрел на могилу Клинта.

\- Я не закончил. Я обещаю, с Кейт все будет хорошо. И Соколиным глазом тоже. В этом мире еще есть кому пострелять из лука. Хотя, – он немного смутился. – Наверное, ты бы не одобрил. Даже наверняка не одобрил. Но это лучшее, что я могу сейчас сделать.

Он коснулся надгробия и провел пальцем по стреле. Кейт с легким хрустом приблизилась к нему. Бернард кивком спросил, хочет ли она еще побыть тут, получил отрицательное покачивание головы и протянул Кейт руку, чтобы уйти. Они так ничего и не сказали друг другу, пока шли к мотоциклу, оставленному на аллее. Наверное, это хорошо, когда можно понимать без слов. Наверное. Бернард держал в своей ладони маленькую, мозолистую ладошку Кейт и старался не сорваться и не пожелать, чтобы она думала сейчас о нем, а не о Клинте.

 

 ** _Штаб-квартира «OSCORP» в Нью-Йорке, кабинет гендиректора._**   
Сидевший напротив босса человек Дэйкену не нравился.

Не внешне – как раз наоборот, при желании и необходимости Дэйкену даже не пришлось бы притворяться, чтобы затащить новичка в постель. Нет, внешность тут была ни причем. Дэйкен никак не мог заставить себя свыкнуться с мыслью, что этот сероглазый улыбчивый парень станет новым Соколиным глазом. Лестер оказался на своем месте, когда Осборн позвал его на роль лучника, и его внезапная смерть оказалась очень некстати. 

К Меченому Дэйкен тоже уже успел привыкнуть, даже строил на его счет какие-то свои планы. Им оказалось на удивление просто манипулировать и добиваться именно тех действий, которые в итоге привели Дэйкена к нынешнему положению. Но увы, Меченый очень глупо подставился под стрелу. Трижды. Когда в новостях прошел сюжет, в котором показали труп Лестера, Акихиро сперва даже не поверил и только звонок Осборна с приказом никак не реагировать на новость убедил его в том, что вчера вечером он целовался с Лестером в последний раз. От столь печального известия Дэйкен не то что бы расстроился, но испытал нечто сродни сожалению. 

А тут, как снег на голову! Босс сетует, что пустующее место в команде стоит заполнить и тут же сообщает, что уже присмотрел кандидата. А затем приказывает собраться Темным Мстителям в штабе, чтобы познакомиться с ним.

Итог знакомства оказался вполне предсказуемым. Новичок обменялся любезностями со всеми прибывшими, немного пофлиртовал с Лунным Камнем, чем вызвал глухое раздражение Акихиро, иронично отозвался о симпатичном прикусе Венома, и вызвал симпатию у флегматичного обычно Ареса. Осборн наблюдал за этим со своего места, и почему-то Дэйкену казалось, что он ждет его, Дэйкена, реакции. Подозрения лишь укрепились, когда босс сказал, что все свободны, а ему и новичку велел остаться.

И вот, глядя на то, как парень скалится и старается невинными, на первый взгляд, подколками, вывести из себя Дэйкена, тот начал злиться. Никак не показывая этого, но мысленно при этом представляя, как проткнет когтями глотку нахала. Осборн с непроницаемым лицом сообщил, что легализует парня, почему-то не имеющего даже приличных документов и что тот может приступать к своим обязанностям. На наглый вопрос, а когда же они пойдут нести анархию и разобщенность в мир, Осборн, обычно легко выходящий их себя от подобных шуток, холодно сообщил, что для начала его новый Соколиный глаз поработает в паре с его Росомахой, а потом уже можно будет решать, годится новичок или можно сдавать его в утиль. Новичок, то ли не почуявший угрозы, то ли решивший демонстративно ее не замечать, ухмыльнулся, поправил колчан и вышел, на прощание отсалютовав Дэйкену.

С его уходом в кабинете воцарилась тишина. Дэйкен наблюдал за боссом, сцепившим ладони в замок и что-то обдумывающем, и смотрел на мрачно-спокойного себя в отражении зеркальной стены. Минуту примерно они молчали, а затем ему надоело играть в поддавки и он заговорил:

\- Это шутка юмора такая, да?  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Осборн перевел взгляд в ладоней на переносицу Дэйкена.  
\- Я не буду нянькой этому сопляку.  
\- Не будь, - легко согласился босс, - А вот работать вместе вам придется. Кстати, не такой уж он сопляк, по крайней мере, не младше тебя.  
\- Серьезно? – поднял брови Акихиро. – Ему лет двадцать пять на вид, не больше.  
\- Ну, я поднял связи в ФБР, выяснил о нем много интересного. Он успел пролежать замороженной тушкой десяток лет, так что сейчас ему едва ли не под сорок.  
\- Свежо выглядит, - скривился Дэйкен, которому привычная регенерация заменяла косметолога и фитнес-тренера. – Зачем его замораживали?  
\- Эксперименты в области физиологии и возможностей человека. Очень интересные эксперименты, если вдуматься. Нужно будет еще разок тряхнуть этого старичка, Скоффилда, возможно… Так, это все лирика, - сам себя оборвал Осборн. – Твое нытье не отменит моего приказа – вы работаете вместе до тех пор, пока не понадобится полный состав команды. Так что, принц, не капризничай и двигай за ним следом, сегодня у вас персональное задание в Бруклине.  
\- И что мне с ним делать? – спросил Дэйкен, явно подразумевая не грядущее задание, а ситуацию в целом. – У него даже костюм не похож, кто поведется?  
\- Никто и вглядываться не станет, уж поверь, - парировал Осборн. – Тебя при близком рассмотрении тоже не всякий с отцом спутает. Главное – эмоциональная подача, а все прочее уже неважно. И вот еще что, Дэйкен… - Осборн чуть пожевал губы, формулируя мысль. - Если ты так явно недоволен моим приказом, то можешь засунуть свое недовольство поглубже, куда ты обычно засаживаешь свои когти.. Или не только когти. Если до тебя еще не дошло, что твоя роль – не только быть с ним в паре, то мне жаль, я твой ум оценивал несколько выше.

На лице Акихиро появилась едва заметная улыбка. Он понял, чего хотел от него босс на самом деле. Отражение из мрачно-спокойного стало мрачно-удовлетворенным.

\- Как сильно вы ему не доверяете? – язык скользнул по кромке зубов, превращая миловидного метиса в кровожадного дикаря.  
\- Странно вообще говорить о доверии. Но уж если зашла речь – ни на сколько. Приглядывай за ним. Приглядывай, а если заподозришь в нем засланного чужака – сообщи мне.   
\- А если я не успею? - хищно осклабился Дэйкен.  
\- Не доводи до этого, - предупредил Осборн. – Но если все же не успеешь – действуй по ситуации. Этот парень знает, на чье место пришел.  
\- На место Меченого, - выдал неуклюжий каламбур Дэйкен, возвращаясь к более-менее цивилизованному облику.  
\- О нет, - тонко усмехнулся босс. – Отнюдь. Он пришел на место Соколиного глаза. А им официально был и остается Клинт Бартон, если ты еще помнишь, кто это.  
\- Помню, - нахмурился Акихиро. – Знаком. Через папочку. Так получается, он не просто однофамилец того самого Бартона? – вдруг понял он.  
\- Не просто, - кивнул Осборн. - Чарльз Бернард Бартон – родной брат Клинта. В сущности, мы получили хорошую замену в команду. Практически наследие Бартона.  
\- Смотря, как он себя покажет, - заметил Дэйкен, вставая.  
\- Разумеется, - согласился Осборн. – Так что – приглядывай за ним. 

Дэйкен закатил глаза, давая понять, что соображает с первого раза и вышел в фойе. Нужно найти этого смешливого рыжего и показать, что главным в их паре в любом случае останется Росомаха.   
Бернард Бартон. Бернард. Барни… Дэйкен покатал имя на языке, привыкая. Ну что ж, Барни. Поиграем.

 

 ** _Ньюарк, аэропорт Кеннеди, терминал № 7, посадка на рейс 206_**   
Очередь двигалась невыносимо медленно, как будто работники аэропорта все, как один вдруг решили проявить рвение и проводить регистрацию все по правилам и регламентам. Итальянских забастовок Бартон не одобрял уже просто потому, что это скучно, гораздо веселей было пускать стрелы с присосками во всех подряд, но здесь и сейчас такой подход не прокатывал. Он тяжко вздохнул, подтащил к себе сумку с вещами и покосился в начало очереди. За полчаса она продвинулась ровно на три человека. Охренеть, а они вообще в курсе, что самолет ждать не будет?

Отчего-то его раздражение не задевало никого из стоящих тут же пассажиров. Худенькая блондинка перед ним не выглядела сердитой или раздосадованной, и вместо недовольства на ее лице Бартон с удивлением находил кокетство. Ну нет, не здесь же! Он отвернулся от девушки и напоролся на блестящую лысину старичка позади, который будто смотрел насквозь, Хоукая, не замечая того. Да, тут он сочувствия не дождется.

\- Рейс номер 206, Токио – Нью-Йорк, прибыл…. – защебетал голос диспетчера. – Просьба встречающих ожидать у гейта номер восемь…

Как мило. А он как раз собрался улетать этим рейсом, только в обратном направлении. Бартон зло пихнул сумку с луком, подаренным Тором. С самого утра, когда он только выехал в направлении аэропорта, его не отпускало ощущение слежки. Пару раз он менял такси, путал следы, прятался в подземных переходах, но так и не смог выяснить, кто же на него вышел. Спину жег чужой, не слишком доброжелательный взгляд. Состояние начинало ощутимо отдавать паранойей, но черт подери, он действительно не мог понять, кто это был! И вот сейчас, стоя в трижды проклятой очереди, он оглядывался во все стороны разом, в том числе и на верхние уровни здания, выискивая соглядатая. Безуспешно.

Девушка перед ним бросила бесполезные попытки намекнуть на знакомство и принялась строить глазки впереди стоящему амбалу лет тридцати. Бартон выдохнул с облегчением, бездумно взглянул куда-то влево и застыл на месте. 

Из зала прилетов выползала толпа, среди которой он мгновенно вычленил двоих. Молодой, крепкий азиат с аурой дикого зверя, напомнившей Хоукаю о Росомахе. Собственно, Росомахой в каком-то смысле он и был. Точнее, его сыном. Бартон бы очень удивился тому, что увидел здесь Дэйкена, но удивляться пришлось другому. Рядом с Дэйкеном шел белый парень с рыжими волосами и льдисто-голубыми глазами. Точно такими же, как у самого Бартона. 

Бернард.

Дыхание перехватило, а в груди екнуло сердце. Можно бы усомниться в своем здравомыслии и зрении, но он не был в стельку пьян, выспался и не собирался прыгать с моста. И, тем не менее, он видел своего мертвого брата так же ясно, как лысину давешнего дедка. Брата, не постаревшего на десяток с лишним лет и не похожего на зомби. Не мертвого, нет. Живого.

Бернард скользнул глазами по залу, но Хоукая, стоящего всего в пятидесяти ярдах, не заметил. Дэйкен что-то ему сказал, указав на выход. Бернард кивнул, и они вместе направились в сторону стоянки. Бартон не дышал и не шевелился, боясь себя выдать, но в его сторону никто уже не смотрел. Секунду спустя ему были видны только их спины, да и они быстро скрывались в толпе.

В колено неожиданно что-то ткнулось, не больно, но достаточно неприятно. Бартон раздраженно глянул вниз и обнаружил, что дедок упорно пытается пропихнуть свой чемодан сквозь него. Бартон отошел чуть в сторону, пропуская его, и принялся высматривать брата среди прилетевших и встречающих, но тот уже пропал из виду. Хоукай чуть не выругался от досады, одновременно переваривая случившееся. В этот момент его дернули второй раз – очереди мешала его брошенная сумка. Словив пару недоуменных взглядов, он подхватил сумку и направился в сторону выхода из аэропорта.

Выходя на улицу, он опасался, что вот, сейчас наткнется на Бернарда, что остановился покурить. И вместе с тем он отчаянно этого хотел. Но он никого не повстречал – стоянка была полна частных авто и такси, людей и вещей. Бартон вздохнул, вынул сотовый, мысленно похвалив себя за то, что не успел выбросить американскую сим-карту. Если Барни в городе, он наверняка успеет засветиться перед множеством камер наружки. А доступ к ним можно найти на старой работе. Бартон надеялся, что Хилл еще не успела уволиться и поможет. Он поудобнее перехватил сумку и направился искать машину.

Порванный на две части билет сиротливо лежал в урне и собирал снежинки.

**_¿Es este el final?_ **


End file.
